


Tierra Yerma

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 164,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: Tras descubrir que el amor de su madre no había sido más que un espejismo, Francis abandona Narbona y se aventura en un mundo sumido en la inseguridad tras la caída del gran Imperio Romano. Cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza, un rayo de luz apareció en su camino y de repente conoció al que se convertiría en su Eros personal.





	1. Caesaraugusta

Un inusualmente lluvioso catorce de julio llegó a la vida. Según la historia que posteriormente le sería trasmitida, no fue un día especial en nada. Lo que su  madre siempre recordaría sería el dolor, el sudor recorriéndole desde la sien hasta el mentón y el olor a almizcle. A su alrededor estaban sus amigas más íntimas, que le cogían la mano, que la azuzaban, que le repartían besos por el pelo y le apartaban los mechones que se aplastaban contra su piel sudada. Delante de la escandalizada comadrona, su madre dio gracias a Dios cuando por fin salió de su útero y lloró, respirando de manera acelerada. En honor a su difunto padre, Aalis llamó a su primogénito Francis.

 

El padre, como podía esperarse, nunca salió a la luz, a pesar de que todos los hombres con los que ella había pasado la noche sabían bien que se había quedado en cinta. Aalis era una joven que pronto se había quedado huérfana. Su madre había muerto durante un complicado parto y su padre era un borracho que a ratos se entretenía tirándole del pelo para que hiciera las tareas del hogar. Así que cuando éste se cayó en la calle y se pegó contra unos adoquines, al regresar de beber como un condenado, Aalis no derramó una sola lágrima. Después de aquello, la entonces niña había ido a vivir con unas tías cercanas, ya que el resto de la escasa familia que le quedaba, la cual había sido víctima de una enfermedad extraña, le había dado la espalda.

 

Sus tías, lejos de ser unas mujeres adorables que le proporcionaran un hogar digno, se convirtieron en una especie de esclavistas que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para endiñarle cualquier faena que ellas pudieran realizar. Mientras, ellas se dedicaban a cotillear y lanzar injurias contra el resto de la comunidad en la que vivían, lo cual les ganó mala fama y miradas de desprecio por parte del resto de los pueblerinos. Así pues, Aalis decidió huir cuando tenía doce años en busca de un futuro mejor.  Entre aquellas cuatro paredes, con sus tías cada vez más enfermas, no haría otra cosa que quedarse para vestir santos. Necesitaba encontrar un esposo ya, antes de que sus carnes se tornaran fofas y ya nadie quisiera desposarla.

 

Sus sueños de obtener una vida mejor, a pesar de todo, se estrellaron contra un suelo duro como la piedra más fuerte que existiera sobre la faz de esa tierra plana en la que habitaban. No había para ella un príncipe que viniera a su rescate, que la acogiera en su morada, y cuando llegó a la ciudad más cercana, harapienta, sucia y con hambre, se encontró con que no tenía ni una triste moneda con la cual poder obtener lo que necesitaba. Así pues, una joven de cabellos rubios rizados, que ondeaban hacia la mitad de su espalda, con un rostro menudo, sucio, del cual destacaban unos preciosos ojos azules, se encontró sin tener a dónde ir.

 

Su cuerpo, delgado, parte por la hambruna, parte por ser ésta su complexión, quedaba por desgracia medio al descubierto, debido a que las ramas de los bosques habían hecho jirones aquel que antaño había sido un hermoso vestido de color azul claro. Cercana a aquella cordillera nevada que sería incapaz de sortear sin morir, Aalis se halló desamparada dentro del Reino Visigodo. No tuvo que pasar un día para que algunos hombres que pasaban por las calles se la quedaran mirando a ella y a su exuberante belleza, que había quedado parcialmente oculta tras la suciedad.

 

Desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, accedió al placer carnal con tal de tener ropa limpia y un baño en el cual asearse. Se podía decir que su primera vez había sido bruta y que no había sentido otra cosa que dolor pero, aún así, durmió a buen recaudo, caliente bajo una manta de borrego. En ese mundo, por desgracia, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer y fuera donde fuese nadie parecía dispuesto a emplear a una joven que pocas cualidades físicas tenía y seguro que menos inteligencia aún. Así pues, ahogada en la pobreza, Aalis siguió visitando diversas camas, obteniendo contactos por aquí y por allá, hasta que conoció a Aliénor.

 

En su vida, a posteriori, Aalis conocería a muchas mujeres pero ninguna se podría comparar con Aliénor. Sus caderas eran voluptuosas, su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas y sus vestidos eran llamativos a más no poder. Siempre se desprendía de ella un confuso olor, que mezclaba el del alcohol y el de un putrefacto perfume que adoraba con todo su ser. De entre sus gruesos labios, sepultados bajo carmín rojo, se encontraban unos dientes amarillos y torcidos. Sus ojos eran marrones y sus cabellos, grasos, se recogían en un moño que, según el día, se veía despeinado. Aliénor regentaba un burdel conocido por quien necesitara de sus servicios y había escuchado hablar de una joven que se dedicaba a satisfacer a hombres con tal de conseguir comida, agua, cama y ropajes.  Le tendió una mano, rechoncha, cubierta de alhajas que tintinearon por el movimiento y le ofreció un lugar en el que descansar, un trabajo del cual sacaría un jornal y en el que estaría segura.

 

Así pues, Aalis dejó su vida en las calles y pasó a frecuentar el burdel. Era una edificación simple, grande para la época, que siempre se encontraba llena de gente por la tarde—noche y que por la mañana sólo contaba con borrachos resacosos que dormían y clientes que se escapaban con lentitud para regresar a sus casas después de una noche ideal, con promesas de regresar. Eran noches de alcohol, de fumar, de pecar como si ése fuera el último día sobre aquel pedazo de tierra y nada les esperara al otro lado. Perdió la fe, perdió el rumbo y se acostumbró a esa vida que nunca hubiera imaginado que sería para ella. Sus compañeras, todas mujeres, se convirtieron en su familia y las amaba a todas como si fueran lo más preciado que nunca pudiera tener.

 

Todo había ido perfectamente durante año y medio, hasta que de repente empezó a sentirse mal cada día y no le vino la regla cuando debería de haberlo hecho. El malestar matutino se incrementó y, con mirada grave, Aliénor le anunció que estaba embarazada. Había llorado como nunca pero al final, apoyada por todas, decidieron que el niño o niña tendría que vivir y que entre todas vigilarían que nada le faltara. Así pues, un joven Francis, con el rostro regordete, las mejillas rosadas, las pestañas claras como la paja y cuatro cabellos despeinados sobre su despoblada cabeza, se convirtió en el niño de los ojos de todas las prostitutas de aquel burdel.

 

Poco entendería el pobre chiquillo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Lo único que sabía era que su madre tenía muchas amigas, que todas se dedicaban a cosas de mayores y que, por la noche, él tenía que irse a dormir demasiado pronto. Se pasaba las horas leyendo libros, en un rincón, intentando alejarse de aquellos hombres que tan mal olían. Y aunque nadie le había enseñado a leer realmente, Francis imaginaba cuentos, imaginaba hazañas, imaginaba princesas, imaginaba príncipes, imaginaba romances y finales felices. Su mente, inocente, siempre visualizaba una familia feliz, alrededor de un hogar, abrazada. Ése era el sueño que nunca podría cumplir, ya que no tenía padre y su progenitora se encontraba demasiado ocupada con el resto del mundo.

 

Nunca tuvo una educación brillante, nunca le enseñaron matemáticas, nunca aprendió nada porque su madre, al igual que su progenie había hecho antes, no le proporcionó la oportunidad de estudiar. El niño se pasaba el rato entre maquillaje, el polvo, el cristal roto, mirando con sus ojos ingenuos aquello que pasaba, ignorante.

 

El día en que cumplió cinco años, Aalis se tomó unas vacaciones concedidas por su matrona y gracias al dinero que había estado ahorrando durante esos años viajaron hacia el sur y se adentraron aún más en propiedad visigoda a pesar de ser un territorio que actualmente se encontraba compartido por los romanos hispanos, que habían pertenecido al Imperio ya desaparecido, y los mismos visigodos, con los cuales ellos compartían raíces. Así pues, durante un viaje largo, Francis y su madre llegaron a una pequeña zona rural a poca distancia de Caesaraugusta. El núcleo urbano aún estaba bastante activo a pesar de que éstos, desde la caída del Imperio, poco a poco se habían ido vaciando a causa de los maleantes. El grupo con el que habían ido, desde Narbona, se separó una vez llegó a su destino. Francis y Aalis se alojaron en casa de un buen matrimonio con los cuales habían entablado conversación en el mercado y que, por su buena fe, habían decidido darles asilo.

 

— ¡Mamá, mamá! —gritó Francis, que hacía un rato que no paraba quieto, de un lado para otro.

 

La mujer, que iba ataviada con una cubierta túnica de color rojo, entornó el rostro para enfocarle. Que en sus tierras fuera una prostituta, no significara que fuera a mostrarse como tal en otros lugares.

 

— ¿Qué pasa, querido? —le dijo con aire paciente la mujer—. Cuidado, vas a chocar con ese señor.

 

El niño se detuvo justo a tiempo y miró a su madre, con sus ojos azules brillando de la emoción. El cabello del chiquillo, rubio claro, lo llevaba corto a pesar de las quejas de éste. Su madre había insistido en mantenerlo de esa manera pero el muchacho quería llevarlo largo como aquellos hombres adultos que veía cuando salía a pasear acompañado de alguna de las chicas que vivían con ellos.

 

— ¿No lo has visto? ¡Hay vacas fuera! ¡Y ovejas! Un señor me ha dicho que si tanto me interesa puede enseñarme a cómo llevar el rebaño. ¿Puedo? Dime, ¿puedo? —le preguntó.

 

— Claro, pero siempre que no vayas a molestarle, cariño.

 

El chiquillo gritó jubiloso por haber obtenido el permiso de su madre y corrió de nuevo hacia la calle. En su vida Francis se había sentido tan activo. Ese lugar, ese pequeño sitio era más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había dado con un terreno vasto que no tenía fin, al igual que todas las posibilidades que éste le ofrecía. La gente era amable, a diferencia de la que había en su hogar, dispuesta a enseñarles todo lo que pudieran, dispuestos a ayudar. Aquel fin de semana en esa localidad fue lo mejor que le había pasado en años. Durante el día jugaba, correteaba e ignoraba las advertencias de su madre que tras un par de días se cansó de perseguir a ese trasto que contaba con inagotables fuentes de energía. A pesar de todo, Francis, obediente,  trataba de contentar a su madre siempre que pudiera.

 

Cuando fue el momento de marcharse, el zagal observó la tierra que se alejaba a medida que el carro regresaba hacia Narbona con añoranza. En el lapso de pocos días había encontrado en ese lugar un mundo que había desconocido hasta el momento. A pesar de ser pequeño, en su corazón halló una tristeza inimaginable al ver cómo esa tierra que le había dado tantas alegrías en poco tiempo se alejaba de él. Regresar al burdel hizo que el pobre chico se diera cuenta de que su vida era de todo menos ideal. Su madre volvió a pasar tiempo en su trabajo y él, lejos de ir al colegio, de entablar una relación normal con niños de su edad, se encontraba aislado en un ambiente extraño.

 

No negaría que las trabajadoras del burdel y la matrona eran agradables con él, que lo trataban como si él fuera su hijo, pero aún así Francis empezó a no estar cómodo en ese lugar. Su disgusto se notó en su comportamiento, en esa cara de disgusto que ponía a cada rato. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su madre formaba parte de esa porción de la sociedad que todo el mundo despreciaba, aunque la iglesia y diversos colectivos dijeran que era un mal necesario. Cuando comprendió a qué se dedicaba su madre, Francis notó algo semejante al disgusto en su estómago. No fue capaz de mirarla a ella o al resto de sus compañeras de la misma manera y empezó a salir con más frecuencia. Viendo que su alma, al ser hijo de una prostituta, posiblemente no tuviera salvación desde un inicio, el joven, que por ese entonces tenía doce años, empezó a frecuentar compañías no muy recomendables. Se colaban en tabernas y se las apañaban para conseguir bebidas alcohólicas. En diversas ocasiones llegó al prostíbulo borracho, a duras penas teniéndose en pie. Su madre había tenido que dejar su habitación, en la que seguramente aún descansaría algún indecente u hombre adúltero, y con un batín viejo por encima se había puesto a sermonearle acerca de su comportamiento.

 

Harto de la hipocresía, en un arrebato juvenil, pueril, Francis se levantó de la silla en la que su madre le había obligado a sentarse y la miró con algo parecido al desprecio. Se tambaleó de manera breve, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio que le había faltado.

 

— ¡Deja ya la farsa! ¡Sé lo que eres! ¡Lo que todas sois! ¿Te crees que puedes venir, después de haberte follado a saber qué tipo, a darme lecciones morales sobre cómo debo ser? No intentes ser la madre que nunca has sido —le espetó.

 

La mano derecha de Aalis golpeó sonoramente la mejilla izquierda de su hijo. Usó tanta fuerza, que le giró la cara hacia el lado contrario por la inercia. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que le daba una bofetada al chico, pero en ese instante se sentía consternada. Consciente era de que nunca había sido una buena madre, de que le había abandonado, pero su vida no había sido fácil hasta el momento. En sus ojos azules, ajados por los años y las experiencias vividas, se acumularon unas lágrimas.

 

— Yo nunca, jamás, pedí tener un hijo. Pero alguien decidió que era algo que iba a encomendarme. No es mi culpa que no tenga madera de madre, ¿sabes? Se lo dije a todo el mundo, que lo mejor sería forzar un aborto, algo así, que el niño muriera. Y no te puedes ni imaginar la de veces que lo intenté, pero al final no lo hice. Durante estos años he pensado que no había sido tan horrible, ¿pero ahora me vienes con todo esto, Francis? Si tanto odias este lugar ahí tienes la puerta. Viendo lo desagradecido que eres con la persona que te ha dado la vida, yo tampoco quiero tenerte por aquí. No eres mi hijo, desaparece de mi vista.

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Francis pudo pensar con más claridad a pesar del dolor de cabeza, sintió vergüenza por cómo había dicho las cosas a su madre. No negaría que era verdad lo que le había espetado, que a ratos sentía dentro una ira que no sabía cómo canalizar y desearía que su situación fuera diferente, pero eso no justificaba que hubiera vejado a su  madre de esa manera. Seguro que ella también había hablado con ese tono cegada por el impacto de escuchar a su progenie hablarle de esa manera. Sin embargo, cuando Francis se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de su madre a punto de llamar para disculparse ante ella, escuchó su voz que provenía del interior.

 

— Te lo dije, Aliénor, que debería haberme deshecho del niño en cuanto nació. Te juro que he intentado quererlo y a ratos me ha parecido haberlo logrado, pero cuando ayer me habló de esa manera, el muy desagradecido, quise agarrarlo y echarlo a patadas del burdel.

 

— No sabes lo que dices, amor. No deja de ser la sangre de tu sangre, nació de tus entrañas. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? —le preguntó la voz de la matrona, intentando que su chica se calmara, pues claramente estaba perdiendo los estribos.

 

— Lo voy a hacer, Aliénor. Estoy harta de tener que llevar esta responsabilidad sobre mis espaldas. Suficiente tengo con cuidar de mí misma. Si no tuviera que mantenerle, que alimentarle, entonces podría vivir más relajada y podría disminuir el número de clientes que tomo. Yo misma estaría menos cansada y más saludable. ¿Me puedes decir en qué me ha hecho bien tener a ese niño?

 

La verdad sacudió de esa manera a Francis, que se quedó ausente mirando la puerta de madera que tenía en frente. El brazo que estaba alzado, dispuesto a llamar, lentamente fue descendiendo hasta que estuvo a la altura de su muslo. En su garganta se acumulaban las ganas de llorar, pero se prohibió terminantemente el hacerlo. Primero de todo: ya era casi un adulto y debía de ser fuerte. Para terminar: si su madre no le quería, si deseaba deshacerse de él desde un inicio, ¿quién era él para prolongar durante más tiempo aquella agonía? Viró sobre sus talones y caminó a paso rápido por esos pasillos de madera que crujían, entre paredes repletas de cuadros pintados por un artista con nulo talento. Abrió su puerta, agarró una bolsa de piel y dentro empezó a meter toda la ropa que tenía, que realmente no era tanta.

 

Siempre estuvo encerrado, carente de una vida, carente de un objetivo y acababa de ver del todo claro que aquel no era su lugar. Frunció el ceño, aguantando como podía sus sentimientos, el dolor en el pecho que no hubiera esperado que sentiría por una madre a la que, por momentos, creía odiar tanto. Tiró de los cordones y dejó cerrada la bolsa. Se la colgó al hombro y respiró agitadamente, mirando el dosel con una colcha de borrego blanca sobre la que había estado durmiendo desde que era un enano. La idea de salir por ahí, sin ton ni son, sin un objetivo en mente, le asustaba en sobremanera. No tenía dinero, ¿qué iba a hacer?

 

Miró por la ventana y vio los primeros rayos de la mañana. A esas horas todo el mundo estaba medio dormido o encerrado en su habitación. Si era silencioso y hábil podría hacerse con algo de dinero. No podía salir sin más. Cruzó los pasillos intentando pisar en los tablones más nuevos, que no crujían bajo su peso, y llegó al recibidor del burdel, donde la gran mayoría de las transacciones económicas se llevaban a cabo. Se metió tras el mostrador y buscó entre los diversos enseres una pequeña caja de madera. Miro sorprendido el recipiente cuando por fin lo halló, lo abrió y dentro se encontró con unas monedas grandes, doradas, relucientes y con un símbolo grabado sobre ellas. Puede que éstas no le fuera a servir demasiado, ya que los trueques se habían vuelto la orden del día de nuevo, pero al menos podría conseguir posesiones, las cuales luego intercambiaría por otros bienes.

 

Cogió los tres solidi que había en la caja y los guardó en la bolsa. Su respiración sonaba en sus orejas, al igual que el latido desbocado de su corazón. Escuchó el rumor de gente en el pasillo y entonces supo que había llegado el momento de la despedida final. Apretó los dientes, que se encontraban escondidos tras sus labios, e hizo de tripas corazón antes de darse la vuelta y prácticamente correr hacia la puerta de entrada. La abrió, sin problemas, y salió a la mañana. Ni siquiera miró hacia dónde iba, lo único que supo era que tenía que alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible para evitar que le atraparan y le trataran como a un simple ladrón. Ahora que sabía que su madre no le quería, a saber lo que ésta sería capaz de hacer con tal de deshacerse de él.

 

No obstante, entre tanta desesperación, Francis se aferró a lo único que parecía que podía mantenerle cuerdo en ese momento. Aunque su pasado y su presente se hubieran desmoronado, entre esos recuerdos que ahora creía como falsos encontró uno que le hizo sentir una calidez dentro de su cuerpo que por un momento había olvidado. En su mente luchó por agarrarse al recuerdo de aquel pueblo cerca de Caesaraugusta, donde había tenido los mejores días de su vida.

 

Si tenía que empezar de nuevo, sin duda aquel sería el mejor lugar al que podía acudir.

 

 

Los siguientes seis meses fueron para Francis los más duros que había pasado en su vida. El viaje a pie se antojaba largo y los pocos sueldos que llevaba en su bolsa se fueron prácticamente en la primera semana. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alojarse en posadas y comprar alimentos fuera tan caro. Así pues, en vista de que no podría cubrir la ruta de una sola sentada, en su camino a aquella villa cerca de Caesaraugusta el joven rubio fue deteniéndose en diferentes localidades. Viajaba acompañado la mayor parte del trayecto, llegaba a sitios, solicitaba cobijo y trabajaba para el dueño de la casa a cambio de un pedazo de pan que llevarse a la boca y un poco de agua para asearse de vez en cuando.

 

Siempre que fueran acompañados y evitando ciertos caminos, el sendero era tranquilo y no ofrecía demasiada resistencia. Los paisajes montañosos fueron quedando atrás, dando paso a prados de paja que en aquella época se encontraba amontonada en grandes formas redondeadas. Las manos del joven, que hasta el momento habían restado impolutas durante su vida en el burdel, se llenaron de roña y callos del duro trabajo en el campo. Sin embargo, no todo fue en vano, su recompensa tuvo cuando empezó a saber cómo hacer sus tareas sin que nadie tuviera que dirigirle. Aunque sudara, aunque su cabello rubio, más largo desde que se había marchado de casa, se le pegara al rostro, aunque hediera del esfuerzo físico, cuando terminaba y observaba lo que había hecho se sentía orgulloso.

 

Sin embargo, los últimos dos meses no fueron tan benevolentes con el joven visigodo, que se encontró más falto de recursos que nunca. Durante el tiempo que llevaba emancipado no había podido hacerse con nada de valor, sólo iba mendigando de casa en casa, de condado en condado, de campo a campo. Sus comitivas en grupo pronto fueron más difíciles de acometer, así que tuvo que aventurarse por los caminos él solo, ataviado con un pesado chaleco de borrego sobre los hombros para protegerse del frío. Los pies se le llenaron de ampollas, a pesar de llevarlos cubiertos, y en las manos le salieron sabañones a la altura de los nudillos por las bajas temperaturas. Sus caminatas se prolongaron por yermas tierras que nadie había intentado cosechar y en ocasiones pasó semanas sin probar ni una onza de pan. En aquellos momentos, la única compañía que tenía era el rugido constante de su estómago, que se quejaba de la falta de atención por parte de su dueño.

 

Por si no fuera poco, Francis se vio en aprietos en más de una ocasión. Los caminos no eran seguros y él, novato en eso de ser un peregrino, no sabía cuáles debía evitar. Así pues, cuando fue asaltado en medio de su viaje por un grupo de unos tres hombres, el rubio no supo cómo iba a defenderse de unos individuos fornidos como aquellos. En una época de creciente inseguridad tras la caída del Imperio Romano, los bandidos se habían hecho los dueños de todo aquello que vieran que les llamara lo suficiente la atención. Como parte de un juego escabroso y repugnante, habían empezado a demandar a los viajeros de todo con tal de permitirles seguir con su viaje. Por eso se habían establecido leyes para que las mujeres no viajaran solas, aunque de esto no fuera a enterarse hasta mucho después. Así pues, cuando aquellos tipos le demandaron que satisficiera sus necesidades, él no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos. Aunque aún fuera joven, Francis observó con sus ojos azules como el cielo a aquellos rufianes, desafiante, y por supuesto que se negó a cometer tal acto de pecado.

 

Su acto de bravuconería le costó un puñetazo en el estómago y un codazo en la nuca que lo tumbó contra el suelo. A pesar de eso, cuando le volvieron a preguntar, Francis dijo que no pensaba aceptar lo que le proponían y les exigió que se marcharan. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba un hombre que se encontraba prácticamente tendido sobre la tierra disuadir a tres varones armados y fuertes como robles? Después de una paliza que le dejó un ojo morado y un corte en un labio, Francis no tuvo otra más que acceder a ello. Si quería seguir, tendría que permitirles hacer lo que quisieran y él mismo debería acatar las órdenes. Recibió tirones de pelo, escuchó mil y un insultos y perversiones y, además, perdió la virginidad en un camino de mala muerte. Así pues, casi una hora después del desafortunado encuentro, cuando la noche amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento, el hijo de la prostituta cojeaba en un intento de alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

 

La vida no parecía tenerle mucho afecto, puesto que le enseñaba de la manera más brusca las cosas más crueles que hubiera podido imaginar. Ese día, por ejemplo, se dio cuenta de que, llegados a ese punto, Francis no era demasiado diferente a su madre.

 

Tener que pagar con su cuerpo para poder continuar con su viaje no fue algo que ocurriera una única vez y Francis, cansado, dejaba que desconocidos le acariciaran, le besaran con bocas sucias y apestosas y le penetraran en cualquier recóndito lugar de mala muerte en el que le hubieran pillado esta vez. Una vez se toca fondo se aprende algo nuevo y en su caso eso fue que encontraba atractivo en algunos hombres también. Nunca se lo contó a nadie, nunca fue a la iglesia a confesarlo. Es más, jamás consideró que fuera un crimen tan grande. Era una oveja negra, descarriada y seguro que Dios le había pedido al Diablo que le buscara el peor asiento que pudiera encontrar en ese amplio infierno en el que seguro que quemaría, entre azufre y llamaradas abrasadoras.

 

Para él, parecía que había pasado años hasta llegar a ese sitio en el que se encontraba en ese momento. De hecho, estaba casi seguro de que había madurado eso mismo y atrás quedaba ese niño inocente que había sido en el burdel mientras las mujeres, cubiertas en harapos, cortejaban a los borrachos adúlteros y pecadores. Tampoco podía juzgarlas, él era otro pecador que, para rematarlo, no se arrepentía de sus faltas. El sol caía por el horizonte y arrojaba tonalidades naranjas y rojizas por doquier, como si el cielo estuviera sangrando en ese momento. Llevaba seis días caminando sin prácticamente parar, había descansado cosa de tres horas cada día y la poca agua que había tomado era de un arroyo que, por suerte, parecía limpio y potable. No obstante, mientras estaba en ese pequeño monte, Francis pudo divisar a kilómetros una urbe que destacaba en ese paisaje prácticamente despoblado. En su sucio rostro se dibujó una sonrisa emocionada y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos al darse cuenta de lo que había logrado: Por fin estaba llegando a su pueblecito, a su añorada villa en la que había sido feliz.

 

El viento, que ululaba entre los pastos y los árboles más cercanos, hizo que el rubio se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y de manera instintiva se llevó las manos a los hombros para tirar de un chaleco de borrego que había tenido que entregar a unos ladrones con tal de que no le apuñalaran. Y a pesar de la pobreza en la que se encontraba, siguió sonriendo, observando aquel paisaje de fantasía con el que tantas noches había soñado.  Sin embargo, las fuerzas le faltaban y se sentía desfallecer. Aunque no quedaban tantísimos kilómetros por recorrer, estaba seguro de que no podría llegar a su ansiada tierra. La idea de desmayarse a medio camino y dejar a la disposición de los maleantes su vulnerable cuerpo y posesiones le disgustaba por completo. Pero, cuando ya casi se rendía por completo, ladeó su rostro y se encontró con un gran edificio que cuando era más joven no había visto.

 

No tuvo que analizarlo demasiado para saber que aquella era su mejor opción. Quizás dentro de aquel lugar vivía gente amable que podría darle cobijo, así que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Francis puso rumbo a la edificación de piedra clara. Una vez estuvo delante del mismo, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de adornos que había grabados en la fachada y, sobre todo, le llamó la atención una cruz, bajo la que había escrito algo. No tenía ni idea de lo que ponía, puesto que no sabía leerlo, pero le gustó la caligrafía recta y austera de la frase. Levantó el brazo derecho y con los dañados nudillos, repiqueteó contra la madera. El sonido se propagó por los pasillos internos y estuvo esperando largos minutos en aquel atardecer que cada vez se oscurecía con más rapidez.

 

La puerta se desencajó del marco y produjo un chirrido que le puso el vello de punta. En el marco de ésta se encontró a un hombre de cabello corto castaño oscuro con alguna cana. Sus ojos eran azabaches y se encontraban muy abiertos, sorprendidos por esa visita inesperada. Sus manos, callosas, se acercaron a él y detuvieron un brusco tambaleo. En cualquier momento se desplomaría del puro cansancio y ese hombre de Dios había sabido verlo sin ningún problema.

 

— Disculpe que le moleste a estas horas, padre, pero soy un pobre viajero que lleva días caminando sin descanso y, viendo que la noche está a punto de caer, me preguntaba si podíais darme asilo. Sé que son todos hombres de Dios, amables y sabios, y que tendrán compasión por un desgraciado como yo.

 

El objetivo de su discurso no era otro que dar pena. Los meses le habían enseñado que era uno de los mejores métodos para obtener lo que quisiera. El monje le miró de arriba abajo y examinó toda aquella evidencia que sacaba a la luz que aquel joven no había tenido una temporada demasiado fácil. Ellos, como parte de la religión cristiana, que iba en auge últimamente, no podían dejar a un muchacho en tan mal estado a su suerte por unos caminos que desde hacía tiempo que no eran completamente seguros. El hombre le sonrió, afable, y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro para asegurar los pasos que dieran.

 

— Por supuesto. Dios acepta bajo su techo a todo el mundo y, además, tenemos camas de sobras para que pueda quedarse. Yo soy el padre Diago, el que dirige el monasterio y se encarga de guiar las almas de los cristianos de las vecindades. ¿Y vos, cómo os llamáis?

 

— Soy Francis, hijo de Aalis —cuando pronunció el nombre de su progenitora, el rubio sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que le hizo por un instante tener ganas de llorar. Debería de haber superado ya todo el tema de su madre, pero aparentemente seis meses no era tiempo suficiente para aceptar que la mujer que le dio la vida no lo hizo con amor y que el hecho de que él estuviera en ese mundo no era más que por el azar, por un error.

 

— Bien, Francis —confirmó el religioso, omitiendo el nombre de esa madre a la que no veía por ninguna parte. No era estúpido y por supuesto que había visto la sombra de la pena en el rostro de ese chico cuando había pronunciado el nombre de la mujer. No sabía exactamente el qué, pero algo le había ocurrido—. Pondremos a tu disposición uno de los cuartos de los monjes aprendices. No son demasiado grandes pero tendrás suficiente para descansar. Los baños se encuentran al fondo de este pasillo, a mano derecha. Cuando has llamado a nuestra puerta estábamos a punto de ponernos a cenar, así que te pediría que te unieras a nosotros.

 

— Oh, no, gracias. Con todo el duro trabajo que ustedes deben realizar, no quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de arrebatarles el fruto de su esfuerzo —replicó de manera educada mientras iba negando, de manera breve, con el rostro.

 

— Insisto, Francis. Es una alegría tenerle con nosotros y se dice que cuanta más compañía, mejor. A nuestros hermanos les agradará poderle obsequiar con parte de sus alimentos para saciar su vacío estómago.

 

Así pues, en compañía de ese hombre, el chico fue paseando por los largos pasillos de aquella especie de monasterio. Muchos fueron los religiosos que se acercaron a él para ver quién era y que intentaron saber acerca de él. Francis, aturdido, sólo podía mirarles a medida que le iban preguntando, pero era incapaz de responderles a todos. Al final Diago se puso entre él y el resto de su hermandad, dándole la espalda al chico que había venido de fuera.

 

— Por favor, no molestéis al muchacho. Viene de lejos, cansado y hambriento. Si tiene fuerzas para contestaros y le apetece, que lo haga, pero si no quiere, no le atosiguéis —dijo Diago, firme. Todos se callaron de manera inmediata. Él se puso al lado de Francis, para no darle la espalda, y fue pasando la mano extendida hacia los monjes, de manera progresiva—. Se los presento: Saturnino, Jonas, Amé, Julián...

 

La lista de nombres prosiguió, puesto que había congregados una buena cantidad de devotos, pero cuando iba por la mitad, se perdió. Francis tenía bastante memoria pero aún así eran demasiados y su cerebro, exhausto, no estaba por la labor. Diago estiró el cuello y movió la cabeza, intentando ver algo por encima de la marea de gente. Parecía un animal que rastreaba su presa y, a pesar de no demostrarlo, Francis lo encontró de lo más gracioso. No obstante, el rostro dulce y jovial del hombre de repente se tornó una mueca molesta y su ceño, poblado por pelos que según cómo no se veían, se frunció.

 

— ¿Cómo no te has levantado cuando tenemos invitados? ¡No deberías ser tan maleducado! —de alguna manera fue consciente del respingo que Francis, a su lado, había dado al haber escuchado sus gritos así que entornó la mirada hacia él y sonrió apurado—. Lamento el tono, es que no aprende ni queriendo. El que está en la mesa es nuestro aprendiz, aunque visto su comportamiento diría que aún tiene mucho que aprender. ¿No es así? —la pregunta final fue lanzada con ritintín.

 

Pudo escuchar que una silla era arrastrada sin mucho miramiento sobre el suelo y, de manera coordinada, los monjes se apartaron para poder ver y, al mismo tiempo, no darle la espalda a la persona que faltaba. Llevaba una camisa de lino hasta las rodillas, de color rojo, y sobre ésta una larga túnica de un blanco impoluto que destacaba en contraste con la piel chocolateada del hombre. Dejó un trapo que al parecer había estado usando como servilletas y alzó su rostro, dejando que la luz de la vela se reflejara sobre sus facciones. Le llamaron la atención sus ojos, claros, amurallados tras unas pestañas largas y oscuras. Tenía el cabello corto, seña de que era un romano, y aunque tenía una tonalidad oscura, no era precisamente negro tampoco. Las cejas rubias del joven visigodo se alzaron y, sin habla, observó a ese chico que al final terminó por sonreírle de una manera que se le antojó misteriosa.

 

— Bienvenido al monasterio, señor extranjero, mi nombre es Antonio —le dijo, sin perder ese gesto curioso del recién llegado.

 

Después de medio segundo largo, quizás el más extenso de su vida, Francis parpadeó con rapidez y abrió los ojos sorprendido, por fin de regreso a la realidad. Asintió un par de veces y finalmente bajó la cabeza, en un gesto de respeto y al mismo tiempo saludo. Algo tenía claro, sus raíces no eran en absoluto visigodas y por sus ropajes, aunque fuera aprendiz, aún no había adoptado las doctrinas de sus compañeros. Era un joven que llamaba la atención mucho y no podía apartar sus ojos de él y de su misteriosa sonrisa, la cual empezó a creer que debería de ser inmortalizada.

 

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a charlar acerca de su día a día. Tenía la sensación de que intentaban que encontrara su manera de vida interesante para alejarle del camino del pecado. No sabían que a él sus doctrinas religiosas le parecían ya interesantes de antes. Según explicaron, en el monasterio también había monjas pero éstas no solían pasar demasiado rato con ellos y comían en otro lugar, en diferente horario para evitar cualquier posible tentación. La responsable de coordinar a las monjas se llamaba Ana y todos los presentes la admiraron por su entereza y saber estar.

 

Aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de devorar con voracidad todo lo que tenía en su plato, Francis se las apañó para comer de manera sosegada. Iba pasando la mirada clara de unos a otros mientras iban charlando y ocasionalmente la paseaba por encima del otro muchacho, que observaba con fijación su propio plato, el cual iba vaciando con diligencia. Al final, la conversación se fue difuminando y en el cuarto únicamente permanecieron los diversos sonidos de los platos, vasos y demás enseres. Antonio dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se frotó las manos, que estaban algo frías por las temperaturas que estaban viviendo en esa época.

 

— Si me disculpáis, voy a ir a dormir —anunció el joven, sonriendo con cordialidad a los presentes—. Gracias por la velada. Padre Diago, mañana en la mañana saldré con Eduardo. Dice que quiere ir a pescar y como nunca lo he hecho, le he pedido que me dé clases.

 

— Entiendo... Sólo te pido que no vuelvas tarde, tienes tareas que realizar. Tu aprendizaje no va a finalizar por sí solo y dijiste que querías seguir aquí con nosotros, ¿no es así?

 

— Por supuesto que no vendré tarde. Sé que aún tengo gran parte del libro por transcribir y, como os dije, lo terminaré antes de que llegue el otoño  —contestó tras bajar la cabeza, con un aire de obediencia—. Buenas noches.

 

Le dio pena que cuando se marchara no le mirara, pero él mismo se dio cuenta de que quizás su obsesión con observar a ese chico tampoco era demasiado normal. Dejó el cubierto en el plato y suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo en sus huesos el cansancio, que volvía a golpearle fuerte. Francis a ratos estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera percibía su alrededor con claridad. Se frotó los ojos en un momento dado, cuando le pareció que su vista se nublaba, y aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por los monjes, que se miraron los unos a los otros con disimulo.

 

— Francis, por favor, debería descansar después de un largo viaje como el que ha tenido. Venga, le acompañaré a sus aposentos por esta noche.

 

— Gracias, padre Diago —murmuró de todo corazón. Se incorporó e hizo retroceder el taburete en el que se había sentado. Sonrió a los presentes, con poca energía—. Gracias por su hospitalidad y sus alimentos.

 

Después de una despedida escueta, Francis y Diago pasearon por el monasterio. La habitación que le iba a prestar se hallaba ubicada al fondo del pasillo por el que discurrían. Si sabía dónde ponían los pies era porque el monje llevaba una vela encendida en la mano que amenazaba con apagarse con cada movimiento que realizaban. En ese momento no le interesaba su entorno, simplemente quería un lecho sobre el que caer redondo y dormir durante largas horas. La estancia pequeña contaba con una cama individual, cubierta por una gruesa manta de color gris. Sobre el dosel estaba colgado un crucifijo con la imagen de Cristo que le produjo un breve escalofrío que por suerte pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar con nosotros, Francis? —preguntó antes de marcharse el hombre de Dios—. No tenemos prisa, por supuesto que puede quedarse todo lo que le plazca, sólo quiero tener informado al resto de la casa para que sepan que tenemos que alimentar una boca más.

 

— Oh, no se preocupe. Mi idea es marcharme en dos días. Mañana estaré por aquí, acabaré de recuperarme y pasado me marcharé. Mi objetivo es llegar a la ciudad, no creo que me tome demasiado tiempo —murmuró el rubio, esforzándose por no bostezar de manera sonora.

 

— De acuerdo. Si necesitáis algo, lo que sea, no dudéis en pedirlo a cualquiera de los que aquí habitan —le dijo con aire cortés—. Bien, espero que descanse a gusto en la habitación. El baño está a dos puertas de la suya, a la derecha.

 

— Gracias de nuevo, padre Diago. Buenas noches.

 

La puerta de madera se encajó y por fin se quedó sumido en un silencio sobre el cual se escuchaban los amortiguados pasos del cura, que se alejaba de allí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Francis se fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ésta. Los ojos se habían cerrado en el proceso y al chocar contra la superficie, suspiró con pesadez. No tenía ganas de examinar la habitación, menos a la luz de una triste vela. Los ojos le ardían a pesar de tenerlos cerrados y, por fin, pudo bostezar de manera sonora. Intentó pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente, pero su cerebro se atontaba por la tranquilidad de poder descansar bajo un techo y no colaboró. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Francis se quedó profundamente dormido, bocabajo, sin siquiera cubrirse con las mantas ni quitarse la ropa.

 

* * *

 

 

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando se escucharon golpecitos contra la madera de la puerta. Sin embargo, lejos de atender los suaves reclamos de quien fuese, se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y se tapó hasta por debajo del mentón con la manta para guarecerse del frío matutino. La habitación se había ido enfriando ya que había perdido la principal fuente de calor, un pequeño brasero que se tiraba toda la tarde encendido para que, al volver, se pudiera vivir allí dentro. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y Antonio, que quería seguir durmiendo ante todo, se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

 

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la persona que había al otro lado, Diago, no iba a rendirse con tanta facilidad. Conocía de sobras esa obsesión por dormir que el joven tenía. Había días en que era imposible despegarle de la cama, pero no iba a ser aquella mañana. Sin esperar a que le diera permiso, la mano se posó en la madera y empujó hasta dejarla contra la pared. Observó la habitación de Antonio y puso una mueca de desagrado. Le había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones que mantuviera su cuarto limpio, pero no había manera. De una forma u otra, cuando el religioso entraba en ese sitio se lo encontraba hecho una pocilga. Había ropa por cualquier sitio, ya fuera el suelo o aquel sillón que le había puesto con tal de hacer que se sintiera bienvenido. Al final aquello había sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque ambos sabían la realidad: Antonio nunca se sentiría parte de ellos y Diago tampoco podía aceptarle por completo.

 

Sobre el escritorio de roble que tenía en su habitación descansaban una infinidad de libros. Muchos de ellos estaban por la mitad, ya que no era un lector paciente y a veces se aburría cuando aún le faltaban más de dos tercios. Ése era el comportamiento que le exasperaba en el joven, que pronto se cansaba de todo. Estaba intentando conducirle por el buen camino, lo había intentado de veras, pero Antonio insistía en salirse de éste y en desafiarle de nuevo. Se fue hacia el ventanuco y lo abrió, dejando que el aire helado y el canto de los pájaros se adueñaran de la habitación. Para rematarlo, se plantó a su lado y tiró de las mantas hasta dejarle destapado. Obviamente, el camisón largo de Antonio no era suficiente para protegerle del frío y su primer instinto fue el de hacerse un ovillo para mantener el calor corporal. Abrió los ojos, con esfuerzo, ladeó el rostro y miró a Diago con una expresión herida.

 

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Me puedo morir de frío —le dijo, con un tono que buscaba inspirar pena. No sabía ni por qué lo intentaba, ya que sabía que con él no le servía. La compasión sólo le nacía cuando era el resto del mundo el que estaba en peligro de algo.

 

— Sabes de sobra que desayunamos a esta hora y nos vamos a rezar. No sé cuándo habrás acordado verte con Eduardo pero, de todas maneras, no puedes hacerle esperar. Eduardo es un buen hombre y suficiente con que pierda su tiempo en enseñarte a pescar.

 

Aquel comentario fue como recibir una puñalada verbal, aunque se las arregló para no mostrarlo abiertamente. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y respiró hondo en busca de la paz interna que por un momento le había faltado. Se levantó de la cama y se bajó el camisón. Era una prenda que había pertenecido a Diago y que le había sido entregada cuando su ropa anterior se había quedado demasiado pequeña como para llevarla. A sus catorce años, Antonio aún era un chico menudo y que estaba por dar el estirón en cualquier momento, así que el camisón le iba largo por todas partes. Tan grande le estaba, que las mangas cubrían sus manos y caían formando un arco por su propio peso. Levantó la mano derecha y se frotó la nuca, despeinando sus cabellos marrones.

 

— Está bien, dame quince minutos y estaré con todos vosotros para el desayuno —dijo Antonio mientras estiraba el cubrecamas para dejarlo liso. Como no adecentara el lecho, Diago pondría el grito en el cielo, al que tanto amaba, así que mejor ahorrárselo por ahora.

 

— Siempre te digo lo mismo y no pienso cansarme de hacerlo: Estás aquí por un motivo y si no cumples las reglas del monasterio ni miras por tu futuro, ¿entonces qué planes tienes? Desde que llegaste...

 

— He dicho que bajaré a desayunar, no empieces con la canción de siempre, por favor, te lo pido por todo lo que en realidad ames —murmuró entre dientes el joven de cabellos castaños, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras para contener esa rabia que hervía dentro de él. No era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación y, seguramente, no sería la última tampoco pero en ese momento no tenía ganas.

 

— Te estaremos esperando.

 

Cuando se fue y dejó la puerta cerrada, Antonio suspiró con pesadez y se frotó la mejilla derecha con la mano. Podía notar cómo ese latir desbocado, cómo esa llama candente se iba apagando hasta que de ellas no quedaba más que un tenue rastro. Menos mal que Diago no tenía ganas de discutir, si no a saber cómo hubiera terminado todo aquello. Adecentó la cama, se cambió de ropa y se puso la misma camisa de lino larga roja pero, esta vez, sobre ésta se puso una túnica más corta que la que llevaba la noche anterior para tener mejor movilidad. Fue al baño más cercano, se lavó la cara con un cántaro lleno que había a un lado y por fin descendió los escalones de piedra, en dirección al comedor. El rumor de la sala era únicamente de cubiertos, platos y vasos ya que a esas horas incluso los monjes estaban demasiado adormecidos como para charlar. Antonio se dio cuenta de que Diago le miraba apreciativamente por finalmente haber bajado, pero él hizo ver que no se había percatado.

 

Tomó asiento en su sitio de siempre, se hizo con una rebanada de pan y empezó a comer en el más profundo de los silencios. Suerte que había quedado relativamente pronto con Eduardo o acabarían por arrastrarle a rezar con ellos. Lentamente fue degustando el desayuno, con la vista clavada en éste, mientras su mente le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho Diago. No quería hacerse monje, por mucho que ahora mismo fuera aprendiz de uno, ya que no se veía realmente identificado en esas enseñanzas que, al parecer, con los años se estaban tornando más rígidas. Por otra parte, Antonio no quería casarse. El motivo era más que obvio, pero no podía decirlo abiertamente y aún menos en ese lugar. Lo que estaba haciendo era tiempo. Le gustaría poder buscar un empleo que le proporcionara un sueldo bueno y, con lo que ahorrara, marcharse por ahí a empezar una nueva vida.

 

Finalmente, se quedó solo en el comedor. Sobre la mesa ya quedaba exclusivamente su plato, que se encontraba vacío. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la madera, apoyando los brazos sobre ésta y su mentón sobre los mismos. Ahora que lo pensaba: ¿dónde había quedado el extranjero? A él no le habían ido a despertar para que desayunara, ¿eh? Eran los privilegios por no pertenecer a aquella comunidad. La mano derecha dio una palmada contra la mesa y después de eso ganó impulso para levantarse. Debía empezar el día y, por suerte, su mañana iba a ser toda con Eduardo.

 

Como toda persona que caminara sobre la Tierra, aquel hombre tenía una historia digna de escuchar. Nacido en un verano tórrido, Eduardo había sido hijo de agricultores. Los dos habían trabajado la tierra con ahínco, día y noche, y de ésta habían sacado sus alimentos. En vista de las dificultades por las que estaban pasando, ya que los ladrones asaltaban sus cosechas y la espoliaban de toda fruta o verdura valiosa, se aliaron con un señor rico que contaba con defensores. Éstos se asentaron por las inmediaciones y día tras día salvaguardaron esa tierra y la convirtieron en una más próspera. Como tributo, le daba parte de la cosecha a su benefactor y, sin mucha más pena o gloria, la vida de esta pareja mundana se vio bendecida con la llegada de un hijo varón.  Ya desde su nacimiento Eduardo fue un niño fuerte, de esos que cualquier madre estaría orgullosa. Sus piernas estaban rellenas y sus llantos despertaban sin problema a toda la casa. Fue un bebé sano y pocos quebraderos de cabeza les dio a sus padres.

 

Durante su niñez fue un chiquillo atlético que sobresalía por encima de sus compañeros tanto en capacidades como en altura. Muchos lo recelaban por su talento, pero otros tantos se acercaban e intentaban entablar amistad con él a pesar de que éste fuera un niño reservado. Y es que si en algo sorprendía Eduardo era en su comportamiento. Aunque a simple vista parecía serio, frío y sin sentido del humor, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Había creado esa especie de coraza para intentar que no le hicieran daño, para escudarse hasta ver de qué pie cojeaba cada uno y ésta eclipsaba la bondad, el cariño y la compasión que ese hombre sentía hacia sus semejantes.

 

Ellos se conocieron de la manera más casual posible. Antonio había salido a dar un paseo cuando, de repente, se había visto atacado por un animal salvaje salido de la nada. Intentó esquivarlo y en el proceso cayó y se torció el tobillo. Para entonces, su agresor ya había huido de nuevo hacia la espesura de un bosque cercano pero él, para su desgracia, no se podía mover. El tobillo le dolía horrores y cualquier nímio movimiento le hacía quejarse de dolor. Tan centrado estuvo, en el suelo, tocando su piel para ver el alcance de los daños, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien que se había aproximado.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Su voz profunda le sobresaltó y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un hombre alto, fornido, que iba perfectamente arreglado con una camisa de lino verde oscura que le llegaba hasta por un poco por encima de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto parte de su muslo bien formado, y encima una túnica de una tonalidad césped tirando a negra. Los brazos, desnudos ya que no tenía que preocuparse de las inclemencias del tiempo, estaban musculados, torneados, tostados por el sol seguramente del trabajo. Su cabello era corto, negro como la noche más profunda y sus ojos, de la misma tonalidad, le observaron con fijación. El primer pensamiento de Antonio al verlo no fue nada elaborado.

 

— "Guau..." —pensó.

 

Los segundos iban pasando, en silencio, y cada gota de tiempo la pasó observando al varón como si acabara de ver una aparición. Una de las cejas pobladas de Eduardo se arqueó y ladeó el rostro, dejando al descubierto un cuello bien definido. Daba gracias porque ese escalofrío que le había recorrido no se hubiera notado a simple vista. En ese instante, Antonio pudo elaborar un segundo pensamiento, no demasiado excepcional tampoco.

 

— "Es muy atractivo."

 

Además de estar de buen ver, Eduardo mostró sin proponérselo sus cualidades desde el principio. Se presentó y se prestó voluntario para llevarle de vuelta a su hogar. Cuando vio que llegaban al monasterio, se dio cuenta de quién era él y entonces le trató incluso con más familiaridad. Al parecer, tanto sus padres como él venían cada domingo a la iglesia, adjunta al monasterio, para asistir a la misa. Ahí se dio cuenta de que tendría que ir más a menudo para poder ver al hijo de los granjeros. Diago agradeció a Eduardo su ayuda, mientras el joven de cabellos castaños pensaba que si supiera lo que se le pasaba por la mente por culpa de ese hombre de cuerpo escultural, seguro que querría fulminarle con la mirada.

 

Así pues, empezó a asistir con más frecuencia a las misas para ver si Eduardo venía y cada vez que podía se acercaba a él para hablar. De alguna manera, entablaron una amistad profunda a pesar de la diferencia de edad que entre ambos existía. Pero eso no le importaba realmente a Antonio quien, claramente, sentía una atracción por él desde el inicio y que había terminado por evolucionar a algo similar al amor. ¿Y cómo podía saber, a sus catorce años, qué era lo que deseaba o no? Pues porque a los diez conoció a un hombre que vino del otro lado del mar, que recorrió las tierras y que conquistó corazones, únicamente para presentarse delante de él y poner su vida patas arriba.

 

Nunca llegó a saber su nombre, ya que, por mucho que se lo había pedido, entre gritos nerviosos, con los puños crispados, para poder denunciarle a alguna autoridad moral para que le castigaran, él se había negado entre risas. Era un hombre alto, más o menos igual de fornido que Eduardo, pero con una belleza que no podría explicar ni aunque lo intentara durante siglos. Su cabello poseía el mismo color marrón que el suyo, pero la diferencia era que se ondulaba y provocaba curiosos rizos que parecían indomables. Sus ojos del color de la tierra seca según la iluminación que recibieran a ratos parecían color miel. En sus labios prácticamente siempre había una sonrisa, ya fuese superior o jovial, y se movía con el pecho hinchado, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera echarle atrás. Se topó con él en diversas ocasiones, la gran mayoría cuando el padre Diago se encontraba por otro lado, atendiendo a otros menesteres. En un principio creía que su único objetivo era corromperle con aquellas ideas del diablo pero, bien visto, ¿para qué tomarse tanta molestia por un niño que, a esas alturas, estaba destinado al infierno?

 

De entre otras cosas, el extranjero le enseñó que todo el mundo debería amar sin importar la edad, el sexo o la raza. Consideraba estúpido el tener tantas limitaciones y se escandalizaba cuando pensaba en cómo la iglesia estaba vetando cosas que hasta el momento no habían funcionado tan mal. Sus lecciones las ilustraba con ejemplos: cogía a dos personas que paseaban, ignorantes a que eran el tema de conversación de ellos, y las ponía en una situación teórica. Al final siempre le preguntaba acerca de cómo pensaba que podría solucionarse ese escenario y, con esos simples ejercicios, Antonio se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado en muchas cosas. Su mentalidad, de manera silenciosa, empezó a cambiar y descubrió que no era la persona que pensaba que era hasta el momento. ¿Por qué no poder amar libremente? Al fin y al cabo, el amor nacía del fondo de ese misterio que era el corazón. ¿Por qué no podían apreciar la belleza de un hombre, cuando éste la tenía? Después de aquellas charlas, fue una persona nueva y, al contárselo al hombre, éste le observó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

Se marchó poco después. Según decía, tenía asuntos que atender. Antonio le despidió con un abrazo sentido, agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él. De aquella manera también quería disculparse por cómo se había portado con él en primera instancia, cuando había intentado denunciarle. Tras separarse, el adulto tomó sus mejillas y dejó un beso sobre su frente, en un gesto paternal que le hizo tensarse incluso. Si lo pensaba bien, él le había enseñado más que otras personas que se suponía que tenían que guiarle hacia la madurez.


	2. Ovejas descarriadas

El punto de encuentro en el que había quedado con Eduardo se situaba a unos diez kilómetros del monasterio. Su amigo, y cuelgue amoroso, le había prometido que había encontrado un lago con peces de agua dulce en el que podrían pasar un rato entretenido. Su conocimiento en la materia era nulo, pero con tal de pasar un rato con él, lo que hiciera falta. No había tampoco que malentenderle: cuando estaba a su lado no se pasaba las horas pensando en lo mucho que le atraía sexual y emocionalmente, más bien se dejaba llevar. El cielo estaba despejado por completo, sin una pequeña nube que manchara esa perfecta cúpula y el sol brillaba alto en el firmamento, cosa que dejaba un calor residual agradable. Al principio el fresco le había hecho estremecerse y su piel se había puesto de gallina, pero después de unos minutos andando había entrado en calor.

 

Allí, en un cruce de caminos, apoyado contra un pino, que a pesar de todo se mantenía erguido de manera solitaria, se encontraba Eduardo que al verle se apartó del árbol y se acercó al bode del sendero. Llevaba una camisa de color azul oscura que hizo que se muriera por dentro. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que aceleró el paso, llegó hasta él, se puso de puntillas y rodeó con los brazos su cuello. Podía jurar que no sabía cómo se las apañaba para no estremecerse cada vez que las fornidas extremidades del hombre aseguraban su cintura. Era consciente también de que él no sentía más que una afección fraternal, pero por el momento eso no le desanimaba y seguía yendo a su encuentro. Cuando se apartó, Eduardo le miró con una sonrisa y revolvió su cabello con la derecha.

 

— Has llegado pronto y todo —le dijo con aire cómplice. El muchacho se rio por ese comentario y se frotó la nuca—. Déjame adivinar, padre Diago te ha despertado para el desayuno y no has podido escaquearte —cuando fue testigo de la expresión culpable del chico, se echó a reír— .Veo que he dado en el clavo.

 

— Ya sabes lo pesado que es, Edu —replicó Antonio haciendo un mohín para intentar apelar a su compasión—. No entiendo por qué le importa tanto que desayune a esas horas.

 

— Venga, ya sabes que se preocupa por tu educación —argumentó Eduardo.

 

Se desplazó hasta un lado y de entre la hierba, recogió una caña de pescar y una cesta cubierta, en la que se podía deducir que llevaba diversos cebos para lo que iban a acometer

 

— Después de todo, él fue el que te recogió hace siete años, cuando te dejaron en la puerta del monasterio. Todo el mundo considera que está haciendo de padre para ti, así que intenta no ser muy rebelde con alguien que te tiene tanto aprecio.

 

— Está bien. Lo sé, lo sé... —murmuró a desgana el más joven mientras ya ponían rumbo al lago que le había mencionado con anterioridad—. Lo intentaré.

 

De vez en cuando mentir tampoco estaba tan mal. No lo había hecho con malicia, lo juraba, era únicamente una mentira piadosa para que el corazón bonachón de Eduardo se quedara en paz. De manera estratégica, Antonio desvió el tema hacia otros lares, ¿y qué mejor que usar la pesca como la gran excusa? El lago al que iban no quedaba tan lejos y en una hora lo alcanzaron. El sitio en el que estaba ubicado era apacible y daban ganas de permanecer en él hasta que cayera el sol. Por desgracia le había prometido a Diago que regresaría por la tarde para acabar todas las tareas que tenía pendientes.

 

Inteligente no fue demasiado al contárselo a Eduardo, quien le insistió en que hiciera caso al hombre de Dios y que regresara pronto a casa. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Antonio envidiaba la fe que tenía puesta en el cura y le hubiera gustado que no le diera la razón en todo. No obstante, la pena y la amargura que pudiera sentir se le pasó por completo cuando el otro hombre se aproximó a él, se puso a su espalda, tomó sus manos y le enseñó cómo debía agitar la caña para lanzarla al agua. Lo haría mal a propósito unas cuantas veces más, lo que fuera con tal de tenerle cercano un rato.

 

A kilómetros de distancia, Francis abrió los ojos desorientado. Parecía que había tenido a un montón de caballos sobre su cuerpo, pisoteándolo, y todo le dolía. Después de forzarse hasta el límite, de repente el descanso le había mostrado lo agotado que en realidad se encontraba. Bostezó pesadamente y se frotó los párpados mientras su cuerpo se estiraba todo lo posible. Suspiró, finalmente dejando ir el aire que le quedaban en los pulmones, y relajó sus extremidades. Cerró los ojos y se fue sumiendo de nuevo en el adormecimiento arrullado por el cantar de los pájaros, y tras unos segundos en silencio volvió a bostezar con tanto ímpetu que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro para espabilarse y, de paso, limpiar el rastro mojado que había en la comisura de sus ojos.

 

A pesar de encontrarse física y emocionalmente drenado aún, lo cierto era que se encontraba mejor después de haber dormido largas horas. Por primera vez desde que llegó, Francis se fijó mejor en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Las paredes eran de algo que a simple vista parecía piedra caliza, de una tonalidad clara. Entendía ahora que fuera tan frío en esa época y que necesitaran una estufa para calentar con las brasas las estancias. En ese momento, las bajas temperaturas se compensaban con el sol que entraba por la ventana, adornada con un mosaico translúcido que dejaba que entraran perfectamente los rayos del sol. Representaba una escena, algo similar a un ángel con una espada larga, la cual sujetaba con las dos manos. La colcha tampoco era la gran cosa, pero al menos le había protegido bien durante la noche, así que no iba a quejarse en absoluto. Había una cómoda hecha de madera oscura frente al lecho, una alfombra a los pies que vio porque levantó la cabeza y un pequeño perchero en el que debería haber puesto las ropas que ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse. Se incorporó y, al apartarse de la superficie sólida, el lazo azul que había sostenido su cabello largo en una disimulada coleta se resbaló y dejó su despeinado cabello rubio libre. Por enésima vez, bostezó y se frotó un ojo. No sabía ni qué hora era, aunque por la luz que arrojaba el sol seguramente debía de estar cerca el mediodía.

 

Lo mejor sería levantarse y hacer acto de presencia delante de los monjes para que no pensaran que durante la noche había muerto en la cama. Se levantó, se atusó la ropa, ya que no llevaba nada limpio ni en su ajada mochila y lo que tenía puesto, a pesar de estar ligeramente sucio, estaba en mejores condiciones. Se pasó los dedos con cuidado por la cabellera, asentando cada hebra en su lugar, y se la ató con el lazo que antes se le había caído. Miró hacia el camastro y su siguiente acción fue la de airear un poco y colocar bien las sábanas y el cubrecama. Al terminar, elevó un brazo hacia el techo y con el otro lo tensó, intentando estirar sus músculos para desentumecerse. Se fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y le recibió una brisa helada que le hizo estremecerse. Aún así, se asomó para poder observar el paisaje y éste era uno de los más hermosos que había visto hasta la fecha. Había pasto por todas partes, árboles, arbustos, se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros y no había mucho ruido además de ese.

 

Respiró hondo, tomando una buena bocanada de aire fresco, y sonrió feliz. Por fin su vida iba a cambiar; estaba seguro. Cerró la ventana y dejó atrás la seguridad de la habitación para sumergirse de lleno en las dependencias del complejo religioso al que había ido a parar por casualidad la noche anterior. Se dio cuenta de que su habitación se encontraba en la zona de la hospedería del monasterio, que tenía dos plantas. Por un pasillo austero, decorado con arcos puntiagudos, Francis llegó a lo que parecía que era la cocina. En ese momento no había nadie y, en el silencio que se asentó una vez que se quedó quieto por completo y aguantó el aliento, pudo escuchar de fondo, a lo lejos, el canto de un gran número de personas. Después de santiguarse, sin saber bien a qué, Francis pidió perdón y cogió una rebanada de pan y un trozo de carne asada que encontró servida en una fuente medio vacía. Supuso que eso era lo que los monjes habían tomado para desayunar y le servía.

 

Caminó hasta dar con el claustro, una zona interna, rodeada por muros con infinidad de arcos, que iluminaban el pasillo interior. En el centro de esa cuadrícula se encontraba un pequeño jardín, adornado por una fuente situada en el centro del recuadro que echaba agua de manera tímida y sobre la cual se arremolinaban un par de gorriones, que intentaban beber antes de regresar a sus nidos. Se sentó al pie de la fuente, sobre un trozo de piedra liso y pulido que por suerte no estaba mojado, y ahí se puso a comer. Desde ese puesto, Francis podía escuchar aún con más facilidad el canto de los monjes mientras rezaban la Sexta, que iniciaba a las doce. Daba gracias al sol, ya que era lo único que hacía soportable el estar ahí. 

 

Los rezos de los monjes terminaron un rato después y volvió a escucharse el murmullo de los pasos y las voces de los hombres a medida que se desplazaban por el lugar. Diago, que ya analizaba lo alto que estaba el sol, pensando en que Antonio debería estar regresando ya, se dio cuenta de que Francis estaba mirando el cielo desde el claustro, así que se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. El rubio ladeó el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa y un gesto solemne con la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

 

— Buenos días, padre Diago. Siento haberme levantado tan tarde, pero estaba tremendamente agotado después del viaje que he realizado. Piense que vengo desde Narbona, solo, sin un jornal en mi bolsa.

 

— Imagino que ha debido de ser algo muy duro para vos, Francis. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere quedarse más tiempo en nuestro monasterio? Si le apetece, siempre puede formar parte de nuestra hermandad. Dios no discrimina nunca entre los que quieren creer.

 

— Lamento rechazar su oferta, pero no creo que sus enseñanzas sean las ideales para mí. He tenido una vida difícil y no podría quedarme aquí. Deseo trabajar, deseo tener una vida completa y presiento que en la ciudad lo podré lograr. Como le dije, partiré mañana. Quiero llegar cuanto antes para ver si consigo un alojamiento y un empleo.

 

— Os recomiendo, pues, que no vayáis a la urbe. Desde que cayó el imperio, nada es seguro. Las gentes pronto fueron emigrando y se asentaron en tierras más prósperas. Construyeron sus graneros, sus hogares y ahí disfrutan de la vida, cosechando sus propios alimentos. Creedme, hijo de Aalis, cuando os digo que lo mejor sería que os marcharais hacia una de esas granjas para pedir que os dieran alguna tarea de la que os pudierais ocupar.

 

— No sabía que se había puesto tan peligrosa la zona. Una vez estuve aquí con mi madre y todo me pareció simplemente perfecto. Tal impresión me llevé que cuando fue el momento de abandonar mi hogar, supe que quería regresar aquí.

 

— Supongo que la decadencia estaba empezando a pegar fuerte, pero aún no hasta estos extremos. En la ciudad ya sólo quedan mujeres de baja casta, ladrones, borrachos, traficantes de esclavos y pervertidos. Con lo poco que hace que nos conocemos, sé que vos sois una buena persona, así que os quería dar este consejo. Por mientras, espero que la estancia en nuestro monasterio sea de su agrado. Sé que no querrá unirse a nuestros rezos, pero le aconsejo que, si tiene tiempo, visite nuestra iglesia, se santigüe y, si se cansa, siempre puede visitar la biblioteca que hay en la zona este.

 

— Gracias, padre —respondió, con una sonrisa afable.

 

Su conversación terminó ahí y Francis decidió volver a los que eran temporalmente sus aposentos para descansar otro rato. En un principio pensó que no lograría dormirse, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos habían pasado como dos horas.

 

— Si sigo durmiendo, me voy a convertir en un gato.

 

Se estiró, como tal, y volvió a salir de la habitación. Recordaba que Diago le había dicho que la biblioteca estaba al este y como podía escuchar la campana de la iglesia, dedujo que los monjes iban a rezar de nuevo, así que lo mejor sería evitar ese recinto sagrado. Los pasillos estaban nuevamente solitarios y el sol había empezado a bajar después de haber alcanzado el punto álgido al mediodía. Al doblar una de las esquinas de repente se encontró con alguien delante de él, así que se puso erguido, se detuvo en seco e intentó incluso dar un paso hacia atrás. La persona contra la que casi choca, reaccionó de la misma manera y entonces, tras ese momento de susto, pudieron verse. El chico que había delante de él no era otro que Antonio, el curioso muchacho que había conocido la noche anterior. A la luz del sol podía apreciar mejor el color de sus cabellos, como la tierra fértil, y sus ojos, de la aceituna. Era la imagen viva de algo así como la fertilidad, la vida, la belleza y se maldecía por pensar tales estupideces acerca de una persona a la que sólo había visto un par de veces. El romanticismo de Francis era, según su propio criterio, su maldición. Una vez idealizaba la concepción de un individuo, su romanticismo le impedía poner los pies en el suelo y parecía que con Antonio la cosa iba por los mismos caminos que siempre.

 

— El extranjero... Veo que sigue vivo después de llegar como un fantasma anoche —comentó de manera distendida el joven de cabellos oscuros. Ante aquello, Francis alzó las cejas confundido.

 

— Tengo un nombre y ése es Francis, don Antonio. Creo que al menos merezco que recuerde mi nombre, ¿no es así? —le dijo sosegado después de recuperarse de tal inicio de conversación.

 

— Discúlpeme pero tengo mala memoria con los nombres y más si no son de la zona. Intentaré no olvidarlo —replicó diligente Antonio, acostumbrado a complacer a las personas, a buscar pocos problemas allá por donde fuera—. ¿Acabáis de despertar ahora?

 

— No realmente... —murmuró avergonzado de antemano por la historia que iba a contar—. He despertado sobre el mediodía, he comido una rebanada de pan, he hablado con el padre Diago y después he ido a echarme de nuevo, puesto que me sentía aún agotado. He despertado ahora y esa es mi humilde historia. Me deja por los suelos si no se tiene en cuenta que he viajado muchísimos kilómetros desde Narbona.

 

— De esta manera, su hazaña no cae en saco roto. ¿Habéis comido algo? Ahora mismo el resto de los monjes está rezando, como bien podéis escuchar, y si tenéis que esperar hasta la cena me temo que moriréis de hambre. No soy el mejor cocinero, pero al menos mis platos son comestibles.

 

— Sería un honor, gracias —replicó con una sonrisa cordial.

 

Después de eso, Antonio realmente no es que diera demasiado pie a iniciar una conversación. El rubio se encontraba un poco inquieto, sin saber por qué tema tirar. Por sus ropas, que le sentaban elegantemente, Francis podía decir que el chico no abrazaba la religión al cien por cien. Si fuera un aprendiz, ¿no debería de llevar otra vestimenta? Sin embargo, no podía estar del todo seguro, así que no quería abrir la boca y meter la pata. Aún le pondrían de patitas en la calle y no quería ganarse enemigos, al menos hasta que volviese a amanecer y partiera. Por su parte, el joven romano no tenía demasiada facilidad  a abrirse a completos desconocidos, puesto que Diago le decía siempre que cuanto menos hablara con los demás, mejor vivirían ellos. Nada de buscar problemas y menos iba a arriesgarse con un hombre que iba a marcharse al día siguiente.

 

En la dependencia pronto empezó a oler de maravilla y aunque la curiosidad le mataba, se aguantó y se mantuvo sentado viendo como el chico se movía de aquí para allá. Mientras se preparaba lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando, buscó también un plato y un vaso limpio sobre el que poder echarle su bebida. Minutos después, Antonio regresaba a la mesa con un plato humeante que hizo que se le hiciera la boca agua. No le pasó desapercibido ese gesto al de ojos aceituna, que sonrió de manera amigable cuando los ojos atónitos del extranjero le enfocaron.

 

— Espero que sea todo de su gusto, Francis. Yo debo retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer —hizo una semi reverencia cortés, aún con esa sonrisa cordial que, para qué negarlo, estaba encantando al visigodo.

 

— Gracias por perder el tiempo conmigo, Antonio. Estoy seguro de que no dejaré ni las migajas.

 

— La hospitalidad ante todo. Aunque seamos de origen diferente, en el fondo todos somos personas humanas. ¿Quién nos va ayudar si no somos nosotros mismos? Espero que disfrute su estancia, mi señor.

 

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el marco de la puerta y acto seguido empezó a comer con gula. Lo que había preparado estaba buenísimo y le supo a pura gloria. Estaba claro: Antonio era una persona excepcional dentro de aquel monasterio, en el cual habitaban muchos buenos hombres. Pero había en él algo especial, algo que le llamaba la atención. Puede que fuera esa capacidad que tenía para sorprenderle, la facilidad con la que de repente conocía algo nuevo de él y se encontraba con que admiraba esa faceta y la idolatraba junto al resto de sus cualidades. Se parecía a la fascinación que podía sentir delante de una escultura griega, que representara a una deidad o similar. Sólo fascinación, una atracción irremediable por esa belleza que no podría negar. De todas maneras, era el aprendiz del monasterio, el ojito derecho del padre Diago, ni se le ocurriría decirle directamente lo bello que creía que era. Aún intentarían exorcizarle creyendo que el diablo se había metido en él y le obligaba a decir aquellas abominaciones. 

 

Cuando terminó de almorzar, Francis observó los platos fijamente. Le daba vergüenza dejar los cacharros, sucios, en una pila, cuando el joven aprendiz se había tomado la molestia de prepararle algo que pudiera ser de su agrado. Por eso mismo, se subió las mangas hasta la altura del codo y se puso a limpiar los cacharros en una palangana que había con agua y jabón. Los dejó a secar a un lado en un sitio en el que no estorbaran demasiado y no corrieran peligro de caerse y miró satisfecho el resultado. Le agradaba poder ser de ayuda para los demás, quizás porque se había pasado gran parte de su niñez sentado en un mismo sitio sin hacer nada, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 

Por un instante pensó en regresar a la habitación, pero después de bostezar de manera sonora supo que aquella no era buena idea. En su estado, volvería a quedarse dormido profundamente. ¿Qué impresión dejaría en aquellos monjes si se pasaba el día durmiendo como un perezoso? ¿Y en su Cupido? ¿En su Eros? No, no podía hacerlo. Aunque lo tacharan de cotilla, lo prefería a que pensaran que era un vago que no tenía objetivos en su miserable vida. Paseó de nuevo por el claustro y estuvo charlando con un par de monjes que le preguntaron acerca de su vida en el norte. Tuvo que explicarles que su madre era en realidad una mujer gentil y sabía que le había enseñado lo poco que sabía. No mentía, sólo había omitido que se trataba de una mujer de compañía que vendía su cuerpo por unos sueldos, sin importar lo feo o repugnante que fuera su cliente. Pero, en el fondo, su madre había tenido mucha cultura de diferentes razas y etnias. En concreto, a Francis se le quedaron algunos nombres de dioses en la cabeza, aunque nada tuvieran que ver con la religión que se suponía que ellos debían seguir. Nunca había comprendido eso de adorar a seres que se suponía que debían de ser todopoderosos y que él no había visto en la vida. No obstante, las historias y lo que representaban le parecía de lo más interesante.

 

Los religiosos insistieron en que si quería ver la parte bella del monasterio, además del claustro, debía sin duda visitar la iglesia, que estaba en la zona norte del complejo, y también la biblioteca en el este. Pensó en la visita a la iglesia, pero cuando se asomó al recinto ligeramente sumido en la penumbra se encontró con un grupo de monjes orando en voz baja, cantando en un susurro, intentando llegar a Dios. Aunque la luz del sol a través de una vidriera, con adornos en diferentes colores, le llamó la atención e incitó a adentrarse en el recinto, resistió la tentación y cerró de nuevo la pesada puerta de madera, que con un sordo ruido se encajó en el marco. De esta manera, ya únicamente podía ir a la biblioteca a ver cómo era ésta.

 

El interior, dominado por un silencio de tumba roto únicamente por el rumor de páginas que no sabía de dónde venía y por el garabateo de algo sobre una superficie sólida, olía a cerrado y las zonas que no estaban próximas a los ventanales se hallaban sumidas en una penumbra suave. Había diversas mesas, repartidas por toda la superficie central y, a los lados, había infinidad de estanterías, repletas de libros. Por estúpido que pareciese, Francis no había imaginado nunca que tantísima gente hubiera escrito tantos relatos. Para él, que no sabía ni leer y a duras penas escribía nada, que un gran número de personas tuvieran habilidad suficiente para crear libros le fascinaba. Se paseó entre los estantes, observando el dorso de los volúmenes pesados que se encontraban impolutos, cuidados para que el polvo no se acumulara sobre éstos, y entonces escuchó que el ruido se volvía más fuerte. Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y allí, sentado a uno de los escritorios, vio a Antonio. El joven se encontraba escribiendo con una pluma sobre un papiro que mantenía liso usando unos pisapapeles y pasaba la mirada progresivamente de un volumen grueso al  lugar sobre el que escribía. Se le veía tremendamente concentrado, abstraído en su tarea como si el mundo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido. En sus ojos no se podía ver ni una pizca de aburrimiento y Francis empezó a preguntarse qué historia tan apasionante contarían las palabras de ese libro para que el chico de cabellos castaños le prestara tanta atención.

 

La luz del atardecer arrojaba sobre el rostro del romano una tonalidad rojiza y sus ojos, claros, daba la impresión de que relucían con más fuerza. Era consciente de que estaba obsesionado con ese chico y su belleza, pero no podía luchar contra ella bajo ningún concepto. Después de prácticamente un minuto observándole prácticamente sin pestañear, allí plantado, Antonio levantó la mirada y la centró en Francis, como si hubiera podido notar que alguien estaba examinándole con fijación. Cuando supo que ya le habían descubierto, el rubio levantó la mano y la agitó a modo de saludo con una mueca nerviosa tensando sus labios. Los ojos verdes del joven le observaron perplejos y, al final, le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto con su propia mano derecha, que aún sostenía la pluma entre el hueco del dedo índice y el pulgar.

 

Bajó la extremidad y le observó curiosamente, preguntándose qué hacía el extranjero en ese lugar. Esa pregunta se transmitió en su expresión y Francis, que no quería marcharse tan temprano de allí y menos cuando su Eros estaba escribiendo tan inmerso, tan irresistiblemente atractivo, se fue hacia una de las estanterías e hizo ver que se debatía entre qué libro coger. Se decidió por un libro con cubiertas rojizas, únicamente porque el color le había saltado a la vista. Se desplazó hasta una de las mesas, que obviamente estaba cerca de la que Antonio estaba usando, se sentó de cara a su figura, abrió el tomo por la página uno y fingió que leía. Por supuesto que era una vil patraña, pero le servía como escudo para levantar la vista por encima de las páginas y observar con disimulo a Antonio.

 

No le conocía, pero al menos podía admitir sin tapujos que su físico era una de las mejores cosas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Con esa túnica podía ver sus gemelos y le gustaba la forma en la que la lazada de la sandalia se enroscaba alrededor de ellos, hasta terminar un poco por debajo de la rodilla. Además, algo le decía que debajo de esos ropajes se escondían otras partes de su cuerpo que seguro que le fascinarían sin fin. La tarea de espionaje se prolongó durante una hora, tiempo durante el cual Francis había imaginado mil y un romances, como si se tratara de uno de esos libros de ficción, hasta el punto de que él mismo se reprendió mentalmente por tal comportamiento.

 

A eso de las siete, el padre Diago entró en la biblioteca y Francis tuvo que cesar con su hábito de acosador. Bajó la mirada y observó los garabatos que conformaban las letras. No podía seguir espiando, no hasta que se fuera, y ahora le tocaría aburrirse fingiedo. Los ojos oscuros del hombre adulto no se posaron en él, estaban fijos en el aprendiz, que aún seguía concentrado en su tarea. Cuando se plantó a su lado, miró por encima del hombro las palabras que había escrito hasta el momento en el papiro y Antonio, que ya había notado esa presencia a su espalda, levantó el rostro, lo ladeó y observó de reojo al cura.

 

— Decidme que opináis, padre Diago —le pidió, al mismo tiempo que sus manos apartaban los pisapapeles y asían el pergamino para poder acercárselo al religioso.

 

El ojo crítico del monje se paseó por el redactado, con meticuloso cuidado. La lectura, que en un principio debería de haber sido ligera, se estaba prolongando de manera innecesaria y Antonio, el cual había estado emocionado en un principio, fue perdiendo esa jovialidad en el rostro y frunció el ceño lentamente. Había creído que iba a analizarlo y felicitarle, pero el examen exhaustivo le había dejado claro que estaba intentando mostrarle sus faltas únicamente. Al terminar, Diago bajó el pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesa con una expresión que a Antonio, en su ira, le pareció casi de desprecio.

 

— Mañana quiero que repitas todo el trabajo. La traducción es pésima y te has equivocado bastante tanto en tiempos verbales, como en el significado global de la oración. Un trabajo como el tuyo no es presentable y mucho menos podría ser trasladado a otros monasterios sin arriesgarnos a ser la vergüenza dentro del gremio. Espero que te apliques y que mañana rehagas y avances más, o se marchitarán las flores y aún seguirás por el prólogo.

 

Aunque las palabras no se las había dirigido a él, le habían dolido bastante. Le sorprendía que el padre Diago, que tan amable había sido con él en el tiempo que llevaba allí, se comportara de esa manera con Antonio. Ahora que recapacitaba, desde que había llegado había notado un patrón diferente con el joven. Con él era más estricto, más brusco, más exigente y aquello hacía que el otro saltara e inclusive se comportara de manera más rebelde. Con miedo, Francis levantó la mirada del libro y la clavó en Antonio. Su labio inferior era víctima del incisivo, que se apoyaba con relativa fuerza sobre el trozo de piel rojiza. Su puño derecho estaba crispado y después de largos segundos se alzó y descargó sobre la mesa, provocando que ésta vibrara e hiciera un sonido amenazante, como si en cualquier momento alguna de las patas fuera a ceder. Diago observó al aprendiz, escandalizado por ese comportamiento irrespetuoso.

 

— Es bochornoso cómo reaccionas ante una crítica, como si fueras un bárbaro sin modales. Tienes que aprender a ser humilde y a aceptar que puedes errar y que, como un hombre de provecho, debes enmendarlos esforzándote al máximo. Si esperas siempre a que alguien venga detrás de ti arreglando tus metidas de pata...

 

— No, claro que no lo espero, padre Diago, pero quiero que sepas que tu comportamiento tampoco es ejemplar. Sabes que llevo horas dedicado a esto, en cuerpo y alma, y tu crítica ha sido destructiva. Me has vejado delante de los presentes en la biblioteca y no sólo me exiges que lo deje todo perfecto, según tus altos estándares, sino que además me pides que avance más. Te recuerdo que nadie me ha enseñado esto, que nadie se ha ofrecido y que estoy peleando para poder sacar unas traducciones correctas. También que he sacrificado mi oportunidad de aprender a pescar más a fondo con tal de avanzar. A mí sí me abochorna que se pueda despreciar tanto el esfuerzo de una persona.

 

Después de tal proclamación, unos segundos después, Francis tuvo que apretar sus dígitos con fuerza contra la cubierta rojiza de piel con tal de que no se le cayera el pesado volumen, que tenía elevado hasta cubrir la mitad de su nariz, del impacto emocional que le había provocado la escena de la que había sido testigo. Con un golpe seco, que reverberó entre las paredes durante medio segundo, Diago le giró la cara a Antonio, dejando a éste mirando hacia la derecha. Un segundo después, la mejilla se le estaba poniendo roja por el bofetón del cual había sido víctima y, lentamente, su rostro volvió a la posición original, mirando al frente al cura como si fuera el ser al que más odiaba sobre la faz de esa Tierra plana en la que habitaban.

 

— No tolero que hables de esta manera en la casa del Señor, Antonio. En ocasiones eres malcriado, irracional y desagradecido. Te hemos dado muchas libertades en esta casa y nuestras doctrinas, aunque sean estrictas, se aplican también a tu persona. No eres especial, no estás por encima del resto de los monjes y aceptarás tus responsabilidades como toca. Así que mañana, aunque tengas que quedarte trabajando de sol a sol, vas a rehacer el manuscrito y a acatar a las tareas que te sean asignadas de manera obediente si lo que quieres es comer.

 

Francis cerró el libro, sus extremidades se tensaron y se levantó de su asiento un par de centímetros, preparado para saltar a la acción en cualquier momento. El desencadenante de esa reacción fue Antonio, que fuera de sus casillas, avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta quedar frente a Diago, a poca distancia. El cura se quedó quieto, observando con gesto hierático al joven, que lucía amenazante. Sus brazos se habían levantado un trecho, hasta tener los codos medio flexionados y sus puños estaban cerrados. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a pegarle un puñetazo a Diago y Francis estaba pendiente por si tenía que evitar aquello como fuera, aunque no se tratara del guerrero más diestro que pudiera haber por la zona.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a pegarme? —su siguiente frase fue un susurro que no llegó a oídos del rubio, pero sí que alcanzó los de Antonio. La mirada del hombre mayor se ensombreció y en su rostro no quedaba ni una pizca de jovialidad, ni amor—. Te reto a que lo hagas. Atrévete. Eso sí, luego tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias.

 

Durante un segundo, aunque no fuera visible, los puños de Antonio temblaron y su respiración se perdió. Las piezas dentales superiores se apretaron contra las inferiores y antes de tomar una decisión de la que se arrepintiera más tarde, Antonio decidió sería preferible escapar de ahí. A ratos odiaba ese monasterio con todas sus fuerzas. Y al que más detestaba en él era a Diago, por motivos más que claros. Siempre rezumaba amabilidad con todos menos con él y esa actitud le enfermaba.

 

— Me voy, ni te molestes en buscarme. No pienso volver hasta que me dé la gana. Espero que caiga en tu conciencia, si algo malo me pasa —dijo con resentimiento.

 

Viró sobre sus talones y dando pasos largos y sonoros recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la puerta. Ésta, después de que la empujara, chocó con fuerza contra el marco y ante tal ruido estridente Francis entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí, anonadado, y se dejó caer sobre la silla después de suspirar con pesadez. Diago le observó con un gesto avergonzado. Le hubiera gustado que Francis no hubiera presenciado la escena, pero ese tipo de cosas solían darse cuando menos lo esperaba.

 

— ¿No deberíamos de ir tras él, padre Diago? —preguntó el joven rompiendo por fin el silencio tan denso e incómodo que se había establecido tras la partida del de ojos verdes.

 

— ¿Seguirle? No, por favor, no lo haga. No es la primera vez que ocurre algo así y me temo que no será la última si no se aplica en serio a sus estudios. Lamento que haya escuchado esta pelea, el chico es demasiado impulsivo, pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

 

— Por favor, no tiene que disculparse. Antonio parece un chico con mucho carácter, pero se ve que no es mala persona. Todos tenemos nuestros prontos y usted no tiene que pedirme perdón por nada de lo ocurrido —dijo Francis, tras sacudir con suavidad su cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

— Gracias, Francis. Por favor, venga, vamos a prepararnos para cenar en breves. No se preocupe por Antonio, el chiquillo regresará. Siempre lo hace —añadió con tranquilidad después de dejar escapar un inaudible suspiro que se perdió en la quietud de la biblioteca.

 

Aún con el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en su cabeza, Francis se dejó conducir a través del silencioso y cada vez más oscuro monasterio. Por suerte, el comedor en el que iban a tomar la cena estaba bien iluminado, con diversas velas colocadas en lugares estratégicos en los que nada pudiera prender fuego de manera fácil. Nadie preguntó nada al ver que Antonio no se encontraba sentado a la mesa y eso le hizo pensar a Francis que quizás la situación no se salía de lo normal. Aún así, a él le preocupaba. En el momento de la discusión, sobre todo antes de que ésta terminara, el romano parecía dispuesto a cometer cualquier locura pero de repente, de manera inmediata, se tensó aún más y su expresión parecía horrorizada. No comprendía qué había en la mente del chico, pero quizás no le iría mal tener alguien con quien hablar. Después de terminar, Francis consiguió hacerse con una manta y se fue a un pequeño rellano que había cerca de la entrada. Se cubrió los hombros con la pieza de tela gruesa y dejó que ésta cayera hasta cubrirle prácticamente hasta los tobillos. Desde allí, podía ver con facilidad las estrellas que, en aquella escasa luz, brillaban con fuerza en la cúpula parda de la noche.

 

Cuando suspiró con pesadez, su aliento cálido chocó contra el ambiente fresco de la época y se convirtió en un vaho que se alejó hasta disiparse. Estuvo allí horas, disfrutando del silencio y del distante ulular de un búho. Sin embargo, de repente, aquella calma se fue difuminando cuando fue consciente de algo: Antonio no había vuelto. No había revuelo en el interior del monasterio. Es más, casi todos los monjes se habían ido a dormir después del rezo de medianoche y ya no se escuchaba ni un alma, así que quizás se estaba alarmando en exceso. Si ellos no se preocupaban por la ausencia del joven, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo él? Se levantó, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta después de sacudir la cabeza. Estaba preocupándose demasiado, debería ir a dormir, porque al día siguiente emprendería el camino hasta la urbe.

 

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró frente a la habitación que le habían prestado, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir. Se adentró en la estancia, rebuscó entre sus cosas y se puso una prenda que, aunque sucia, era algo más abrigada. Soltó su cabello, lo reacomodó y peinó con sus dedos en un santiamén y acto seguido volvió a atarlo con el lazo de color azul. Dio la vuelta hasta poder ver la puerta de nuevo y rápidamente marchó hacia ella. Le daba igual que su arrebato fuera idiota, que no tuviera sentido que saliera sin una idea de a dónde podría haber ido o que seguramente le fueran a tachar de inocentón, pero lo que no podía hacer bajo ningún concepto era quedarse allí, encerrado, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien y que no importaba que un joven, que poco abrigado iba, estuviera fuera en una noche como aquella. No quería eso en su conciencia, eso seguro.

 

Llegó a los caminos, frotándose los brazos con las manos y echando de menos la manta que había usado anteriormente, y miró hacia los lados. No sabía hacia dónde ir, por lo que lo echó a suertes. Al final decidió ir hacia la izquierda. Anduvo y anduvo durante largos minutos, mirando por doquier en aquella penumbra que en parte se disipaba por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Cada cosa sospechosa que veía, cada forma en el suelo que divisaba, Francis se detenía y la examinaba. Por suerte, ninguna de esas figuras había acabado siendo identificada como el joven, solo habían resultado ser matorrales o manchas. La distancia que le separaba del monasterio cada vez era mayor y le preocupaba que le pudieran asaltar a esas horas, así que al final se dio la vuelta y desanduvo lo andado.

 

Sin embargo, cuando tuvo en frente el pequeño camino que llevaba al monasterio, pensó en que se estaba rindiendo demasiado pronto. Si con tan poco esfuerzo abandonaba, ¿a dónde iba a llegar en esa vida? Apretó los dedos helados sobre la palma de la mano y tomó aire profundamente, de manera lenta. Entornó el rostro y oteó en la dirección que anteriormente no había tomado. Sólo media hora, luego regresaría y se iría a dormir. Aflojó los puños y frotó las manos mientras, a paso ligero, cogía el camino que no había explorado aún.

 

Somnoliento, se obligaba a moverse hacia delante, a poner un pie más allá del otro para seguir avanzando. Y entonces, en la quietud de la noche, escuchó algo. Fue un momento, pero suficiente para ponerle alerta. Le había parecido que era la voz de una persona, pero luego sólo le daba la impresión de escuchar respiraciones aceleradas. En su interior, su propia conciencia le dijo que se marchara, que siguiera con su camino e ignorara aquello. ¿Y si había algún asaltante acosando a un pobre viajero? Francis se tensó ligeramente y pudo notar el nerviosismo en su interior. Se intentó obligarse a moverse, pero fue imposible. De repente, de manera inesperada incluso para él mismo, se vio dirigiéndose hacia la maleza, silencioso. A medida que se aproximaba, se dio cuenta de que se producían jadeos y se escuchaba un ruido extraño, como de algo húmedo, viscoso.

 

Tiró de una rama, se apartó para impedir que el tronco del árbol le tapara el campo de visión y nada le pudo preparar para lo que allí vio. En primer lugar había un hombre alto, fornido, con los brazos llenos de pelos oscuros, que contrastaban sobre su piel morena. Su cabello era largo, negro y se movía según las mociones que su dueño realizaba. Sus ojos no eran visibles, puesto que los tenía cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar gemidos que se asemejaban a gruñidos desesperados. Los pantalones que llevaba los tenía bajados hasta las rodillas al igual que la ropa interior y con movimientos desesperados se movía contra el cuerpo de su compañero, al cual penetraba sin compasión. Una mano estaba en el hombro de éste y la otra asía su cabello corto castaño. Era éste el que le había producido tal shock, puesto que el varón que estaba siendo tratado de aquella forma no era otro que Antonio. La túnica estaba elevada de tal manera que su trasero respingón quedaba al descubierto y las manos estaban apoyadas contra la madera del árbol que tenía frente él y a ratos se estremecían. Las uñas se habían hundido sobre la corteza del tronco. Sus labios, entreabiertos, dejaban escapar gemidos que, lejos de repugnarle, atrajeron su atención sobre la escena aún más.

 

En un principio pensó que estaba siendo violado, que lo habían asaltado después de haber huido y que, para llegar a casa, el tipo le había forzado a mantener relaciones sexuales con él. No era tan loco, a Francis le había pasado en su aventura hasta llegar al lugar. Tuvo la idea de ir para allí, de interrumpir y saltar en su defensa para intentar salvar su dignidad, pero entonces se fijó de nuevo en su rostro y en él vio una sonrisa. No duró tanto tiempo siquiera, fue cosa de un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para él. Era un idiota. Antonio no estaba sufriendo, no estaba en una situación que le atormentara, se encontraba en el lugar en el que quería estar. Debería irse, claro que sí, pero sus pies no le hacían caso. Estaba allí parado, con el cuerpo tenso y algo frío, observando como el joven aprendiz de monje seguía fornicando salvajemente con ese tipo al que él, personalmente, no había visto nunca con anterioridad. El susodicho gemía con cada vez más ansia, como una bestia, y de repente se tensó y oprimió a Antonio contra el árbol. Éste no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los ojos mientras notaba las embestidas, más secas y lentas, y mantuvo su frente apoyada contra la madera.  El extraño soltó un sonoro suspiro y sin esperar un segundo más se apartó y sacó su miembro fláccido del interior de Antonio. El adolescente, aunque para muchos un chaval de su edad ya fuera todo un adulto y pudiera casarse, se quejó sonoramente.

 

— ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué...? ¿¡Se puede saber a dónde te vas!? —le espetó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la túnica tapó todas las pudendas del joven, aunque era más que evidente la erección que tenía entre las piernas, que elevaba cierta zona de la ropa.

 

— Me voy a mi jodida posada, a descansar. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, chaval —respondió sin inmutarse el hombre, que se agachó, asió el pantalón y se lo subió hasta cubrir del todo su cuerpo.

 

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú ya te has corrido, pero yo aún no! Te dije que me la podrías meter, pero eso incluía que yo también lo disfrutara —replicó mal humor.

 

— ¿Y no lo has disfrutado? Porque yo te he escuchado gemir como una perra —añadió el extranjero con una sonrisa ladina—. No deberías ir buscando a extraños por los caminos, chico, porque encontrarás de todo menos a hombres de honor.

 

Esas eran las últimas palabras que iba a pronunciar, así que cuando terminaron viró sobre sus talones y emprendió la marcha, satisfecho después de la sesión. No se podía decir lo mismo de Antonio, que se encontraba tenso, con los puños apretados a cada costado de su cuerpo y que se comportaba diferente a lo que hubiera podido presenciar Francis hasta ese momento. El joven de cabellos cortos entornó el rostro, lleno de coraje, con la cabeza algo gacha, llevó la mano hacia debajo de sus prendas y por dicha acción éstas se levantaron ligeramente, dejando entrever parte del pene y los testículos. Cuando sus dedos rozaban la zona, entonces se fijó en que en el suelo había algo que antes no había estado en el lugar, y eso eran unos zapatos. Los ojos verdes de Antonio fueron subiendo lentamente por las piernas más pálidas de esa persona que había estado allí desde vete a saber tú cuándo. Se fijó en el cuerpo del hombre, no demasiado musculado, y finalmente llegó a su rostro, delicado. De manera perfecta, sobre su cabeza tenía una mata de pelo hermosa, rubia y sus ojos claros le observaban fijamente. Los labios estaban apretados los unos contra los otros, formando una delgada línea.

 

Aunque no dijera nada, Antonio podía reconocer la figura de un hombre excitado allí donde la viera. Lentamente, los labios rojizos del hispano se fueron curvando hasta formar una sonrisa coqueta que provocó un respingo en las partes nobles del chico que tenía en frente. Con andares parsimoniosos, Antonio fue acercándose a él, como un animal frente a su presa. Sin pensarlo, Francis retrocedió al mismo tiempo hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol. El romano se plantó delante de él y posó una mano en su mejilla. Se aproximó para verle mejor y fue en ese momento cuando a Francis le llegó un fuerte olor a la nariz. Antonio olía a alcohol, a grandes cantidades de éste. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese chico con su vida? ¿Qué le había empujado a emborracharse de tal manera?

 

— ¿Nunca te han dicho, desconocido, que eres muy atractivo? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué haces perdido en el bosque a estas horas de la noche?

 

Francis alzó las cejas y su mandíbula inferior se cayó medio centímetro. ¿Ni le estaba reconociendo? Sabía que no era nadie importante, pero hubiera jurado que, sobrio, le hubiera reconocido si le hubiera visto por la calle. Sin embargo, ese no era el Antonio que había encontrado por los pasillos, el cual le había ofrecido comida. El que tenía delante era un hombre guiándose por unos instintos básicos bajos, pecaminosos, que él mismo estaba empezando a sentir. Tragó saliva e incluso eso le resultó ligeramente complicado. El corazón le iba a mil y su respiración se estaba acelerando sola.

 

— Francis.

 

— Es un nombre familiar —aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué—. Me gusta. Dime, Francis, ¿desde cuándo llevas espiando? ¿Has visto cómo ese hombre me la metía? No hace falta que contestes, por tu cara diría que sí, que has estado disfrutando un rato de ello.

 

— No he disfrutado —se defendió, rápidamente, Francis—. Eh, espera... —murmuró, intentando detener las manos de Antonio, que se paseaban por su torso. Se erizó al percibir que éstas se escabullían con una habilidad que le sorprendía y seguían su descenso.

 

— ¿No? Porque quería proponerte algo. Ese tipo, el muy impotente, ha terminado y me ha dejado tirado cuando yo aún estoy mal. Pero la suerte te ha traído hasta aquí. ¿No quieres probarlo?

 

Su mente, inestable, se había quedado muda durante unos largos segundos. Su boca se mantuvo entreabierta, en una mueca cómica, y un estremecimiento le sacudió durante un breve segundo. Los ojos de Antonio le miraban fijamente, incitantes, y cada vez le tenían más preso. Desvió la mirada e intentó pensar fríamente. Era Antonio, iba a ser un monje, no debería de estar haciendo estas cosas. Pero tampoco quería herirle siendo demasiado brusco al rechazarle. ¿De veras quería rechazarle? Tenía un cuerpo ideal, perfecto, y la idea de poderlo tocar a su antojo le estaba rondando la cabeza.

 

— No sé si esa es una buena idea. Ni siquiera estoy excitado después de ver lo que hacías con ese hombre, así que no tiene sentido pensar en hacerlo yo —se justificó. Estaba tratando de bajar su libido, de calmarle para que así pudiera llevarle de vuelta al monasterio, pero Antonio parecía tener planes propios en su cabeza aturdida y lo supo por esa sonrisita que se le dibujó en el rostro.

 

— Eso no es problema, señor. Puedo hacer cosas por ti que otros no harían.

 

Cuando vio que se agachaba, Francis se erizó por completo y se pegó más al árbol, intentando huir. Sus manos se movieron e intentaron detener a Antonio, pero éste se puso a chistarle con tranquilidad mientras de manera habilidosa levantaba el bajo de la ropa del rubio y apartaba la interior, para dejar al descubierto su miembro, que a pesar de no estar erecto, sí que se veía un poco más tenso de lo normal. La vergüenza hacía tiempo que había dejado a Antonio, concretamente horas atrás, ahogada en litros de bebida con alta gradación. Por eso mismo no sintió pudor alguno, tomó cuidadosamente el trozo de carne entre sus manos, se aproximó a él y lo besó. Fue sólo una vez, pero más que suficiente para dejar a Francis falto de aliento. Aunque hubiera tenido que usar su cuerpo para poder pasar por los caminos, ninguno de sus benefactores le había dedicado tales atenciones, por lo que aquello era un nuevo mundo para él. Apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco, alzando la mirada, y dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando el joven de cabellos oscuros abrió su boca y fue adentrando el miembro del rubio en ésta. Sin dejar espacio a más, fue balanceando la cabeza, dejando que el pene se adentrara hasta lo más profundo que podía sin que le dieran arcadas, y echándola hacia atrás hasta que sólo quedaba la punta y podía succionarla.

 

Las manos de Francis necesitaban asirse a cualquier cosa, por lo que buscaron el árbol. Su voz sonaba jadeante y a duras penas podía reconocer ya el lugar en el que se encontraban. Lo único que sí que sabía era que Antonio estaba allí, arrodillado, con su miembro cada vez más erguido dentro de su boca, haciendo delicias que él no hubiera esperado que pudiera disfrutar tanto. Gruñó frustrado cuando, de repente, sin previo aviso, se apartó y le recibió el frío sobre su más que ardiente entrepierna. Antonio se levantó y antes de que pudiera pronunciar quejas, le besó con esa boca que había estado sobre sus partes privadas, que le había felado hasta que el líquido preseminal había ido a parar a ésta. Lejos de darle asco, le produjo un morbo que no pudo controlar y eso le hizo, durante un segundo, replantearse su salud mental. Pero ya eso le importaba poco, por lo que levantó una mano y llevó ésta a la nuca del hispano. Sus labios correspondieron con hambruna a los de Antonio y el beso, que hasta ahora había sido sosegado, se tornó caótico, sin control, tórrido. Sus lenguas se buscaban, mientras compartían el sabor del sexo, el sabor de lo sucio y pecaminoso.

 

Cuando Antonio se apartó, con los labios entreabiertos, pudo ver un hilo de saliva uniendo ambas bocas, el cual rompió relamiéndoselos. Tiró de él, con gentileza y tomó el sitio que el rubio había estado ocupando hasta ahora, aunque encarando el árbol. Francis, excitado, observó la espalda del joven y la recorrió hacia abajo. Su voz, ahogada ya que no le miraba directamente, le habló insinuante.

 

— Ven, reclama lo que ahora mismo te entrego. Hazme tuyo —le exigió con un tono que era demasiado sensual como para resistirse.

 

Dos zancadas fue todo lo que le tomó acercarse a él. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le atrajo contra su cuerpo hasta que su miembro, tieso, rozó contra las nalgas, cubiertas aún por la ropa. Besó su cuello y Antonio ladeó el rostro para permitirle acceso a éste. La derecha se aventuró bajo la túnica corta y, después de sortear tela, encontró el pene del hispano, tenso, húmedo, demandante. Lo tomó en la palma de la mano y lo bombeó, con lentitud, cosa que arrancó de entre sus labios un tortuoso gemido. Hizo que se inclinara hacia delante e instintivamente Antonio apoyó las manos contra el árbol, como había estado haciendo cuando había llegado. Se separó un poco, para poder ver, y levantó la parte trasera de su traje para dejar al descubierto su trasero, el cual quedo bañado por la luz algo azulada de la luna. Ambas manos acariciaron las dos nalgas, palpándolas, descubriéndolas por primera vez. Estaban bien hechas, redondeadas, turgentes, pero al mismo tiempo suaves. En aquello, Francis perdió la cabeza y fue consciente de que el hombre frente a él estaba a su merced, ansioso, deseándole con una urgencia apabullante. Le dio una cachetada a una de las nalgas y el sonido que hizo tanto ésta como su dueño le estremeció. Cada vez lo ansiaba más, cada vez necesitaba más también hacerse con cada porción del cuerpo perfecto de Antonio.

 

Para la alegría de éste, el rubio decidió que suficiente tiempo había esperado, separó las nalgas para ver el anillo de músculos, ligeramente rojizo y dilatado, apoyó la punta del miembro y empujó, sin más, contra éste. Después del previo con el otro desconocido, el cuerpo de Antonio estaba más adaptado y le permitió entrar con suma facilidad. Aún así, gimió con desespero por lo bajo y tuvo que detenerse un segundo para no venirse. Mientras, abrazó de nuevo la cintura con ambos brazos y apoyó el rostro contra el hombro izquierdo de Antonio, que respiraba a marchas forzadas, excitado.

 

— Muévete...

 

Obedeció, claro que lo hizo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? Movió su cadera, primero lento, para ver la resistencia que podía oponer a su entrada y salida. Pero al ver que era sencillo y que Antonio se estremecía, Francis no pudo resistir durante más tiempo. Apretándole contra su cuerpo, empezó a moverse a gran velocidad. Se retiraba un poco, lo justo para poder hacer una entrada más contundente en aquella calidez que le hacía perder la cordura. Sus pieles chocaban violentamente y provocaban un sonido sordo excitante que se le metía en los oídos, junto con los gemidos que poco se molestaban en ocultar. Francis subió una de las manos por el torso de Antonio y llegó a su mentón, del cual tiró hacia arriba para poder apreciar en mejor medida la esplendorosa expresión facial del mismo.

 

— Gime para mí, Antonio.

 

En ese momento en el que experimentaba tanto, el romano no pudo negarse a esa petición y gimió desinhibido, acercándose a pasos agigantados hacia un clímax que prometía ser el mejor que hubiera experimentado hasta la fecha. De alguna manera, los brazos de Francis lo asían posesivamente y la otra mano masturbaba su entrepierna, cosa que le hizo gritar ahogadamente de placer durante medio segundo. Después del previo y ahora esto, Antonio fue incapaz de mantenerse sereno y resistir ese ardiente cúmulo de goce, por lo que se dejó ir y manchó en el proceso el árbol frente a él. Con aquello, el interior de Antonio rodeó con más fuerza el miembro del visigodo, como si no quisiera dejarle ir, y la fricción fue tan intensa que sólo pudo embestirle un par de veces antes de venirse contra el interior del joven.  Salió de su cuerpo, fue a soltarle pero entonces le notó flojo y se asustó demasiado. Le asió con fuerza y le miró preocupado.

 

— ¿Estás bien? Antonio, eh, dime algo —insistió Francis aún cuando no le contestaba. No había sido tan brusco, ¿verdad? Tampoco podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

 

— Estoy bien. Borracho, cansado, pero jodidamente bien... —murmuró finalmente Antonio.

 

— Venga, vamos —añadió con esfuerzo el rubio, intentando acomodar la ropa de ambos sin dejarle ir. Parecía capaz de desplomarse en cualquier momento y no quería que se hiciera daño—. Es hora de volver a casa, ¿vale?

 

Aunque colaboró, estaba claro que el joven se encontraba más adormilado que despierto, cosa normal entre el alcohol y el ejercicio físico. Al pensarlo, los colores se le subieron un poco y dio gracias a que Antonio estuviera fuera de combate. Pasó brazo alrededor de su cintura e hizo que el del muchacho se apoyara por encima de sus hombros. Esperaba, de veras, que no dejara todo su peso apoyado en él o no estaba seguro de poder cargarle. Cuando llegaron, le sorprendió ver a Diago en la puerta. Rápidamente abandonó el rellano y se plantó a su lado. Los ojos de éste observaron primero a Antonio, con desaprobación ya que podía oler el alcohol desde el sitio en el que se encontraba. A continuación, el foco de su atención se desvió hasta Francis, que se encogió ligeramente aún sin soltar a Antonio, que parecía estar cada vez más fuera de combate. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, sabía a ciencia cierta que le estaba interrogando acerca de lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente el joven sólo parecía estar borracho, por lo que sería más sabio omitir esa parte en la que él le encontraba en el bosque, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos carnales más ocultos, y Francis, lejos de ayudar, había terminado rematando la faena. No se sentía culpable tampoco. Sería más sabio decir que se sentía culpable por no sentirse culpable. Tenía la certeza de que si volviera atrás en el tiempo tomaría la misma decisión de nuevo y se lo beneficiaría contra el mismo árbol de manera ansiosa.

 

— No sé qué ha ocurrido —mintió—. Le he encontrado con esta pinta a unos metros del monasterio.

 

Diago suspiró de manera sonora y con una fuerza que le sorprendió levantó a Antonio y lo cargó. Éste no se asustó, ni siquiera parecía tener miedo de caerse y le resultó curioso ver lo confortable que parecía estar cogido en volandas. Su cabeza se fue hacia un lado y terminó apoyada sobre el hombro del cura, que se adentró con el joven en brazos. Francis fue detrás de él, en silencio. Después de lo que le había hecho, aunque fuese con su consentimiento, se sentía responsable y hasta que no le viera descansando sobre su cama no se quedaría tranquilo. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta y se asomó al interior. Comparada con la habitación en la que él se alojaba, la de Antonio estaba llena de trastos, mayormente libros. También había ropa por el suelo, la cual fue observada por Diago con desdén. Estaba claro que al cura no le agradaba en absoluto el reinante desorden de su cuarto.

 

Dejó a Antonio sobre la cama, le echó la manta por encima, que había descansado hasta el momento a los pies del lecho, y suspiró con pesadez. No volvió a mirarle, sentía que cada vez que le veía la desilusión era aún mayor. El joven no había hecho más que decepcionarle y Diago cada vez podía poner menos esperanzas en él. Cuanta más mano dura usara para educarlo y guiarlo por el buen camino, más esfuerzo Antonio ponía para salirse de él. Le cansaba, claro que sí, pero tampoco podía echarle sin más. ¿Qué imagen daría al resto de los monjes? ¿Y a los vecinos? Todos conocían a Antonio, siempre decían que él era como un padre adoptivo y eso haría que su imagen se fuera al garete. No, por mucho que a veces perdiera el temple, Antonio no podía irse. Debía permanecer a su lado. Quizás aún había salvación para esa alma.

 

Cerró la puerta tras de él y observó a Francis. El muchacho se veía preocupado y le supo mal que se hubiera visto involucrado en uno de esos numeritos que Antonio montaba en ocasiones con el único objetivo de llamar la atención. Se aproximó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro. Francis se tensó de manera imperceptible, culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Estaba claro que Diago se preocupaba y él, lejos de ayudar a Antonio a separarse de senderos peligrosos, se había dejado llevar por la libido.

 

— Siento que se haya visto involucrado en esto, Francis. Antes se lo dije e insistiré: Antonio es un buen chico, sólo está pasando por una mala racha. Intento guiarle por el buen camino, aunque quizás no sea de la forma más suave, pero se resiste. Creo que nunca ha podido superar que su madre le abandonara en la puerta del monasterio. Así que, por favor, no le juzgue por esto.

 

— No podría hacerlo, padre Diago. No se preocupe —dijo solemne el joven.

 

El monje hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó a sus aposentos sin pronunciar más que un escueto "Buenas noches". Él, no obstante, se quedó un rato más frente a esa puerta ahora cerrada. No podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel último comentario e irremediablemente le había hecho sentirse más cercano a él. Así que a Antonio su madre también le había abandonado. No era cierto que la suya lo hubiera hecho, pero había sido lo mismo: de repente, aunque presencialmente estuviera, para Francis es como si no pudiera verla. En el fondo ambos eran dos ovejas descarriadas que habían perdido el rumbo y que, cada uno a su manera, intentaban volver a encajar en ese mundo en el que ellos parecían extraños. Suspiró pesadamente antes de virar sobre sus talones y poner rumbo a su habitación, la cual estaba sumida en una penumbra atenuada por la luz de la luna que provenía del exterior. Se quitó la ropa, se dejó únicamente la camisa interior y se arropó con la colcha. Echado sobre la cama de lado, miró hacia la ventana durante un momento mientras su mente rememoraba lo que ya hacía largos minutos que había sucedido. De repente se estremeció de manera imperceptible y por instinto cogió con las manos la colcha y se cubrió hasta debajo de la nariz. Debía dormir y dejar de pensar en ese chico.


	3. Futuro

A la mañana siguiente, Francis despertó sintiéndose mejor. El sol entraba por la ventana y podía escuchar el canto de un pájaro que seguramente se había posado en algún lugar cercano y se escuchaba perfectamente dentro de la habitación. Se dio cuenta, de repente, de que su estancia en aquel lugar se había terminado y que después de comer, según su previsión, abandonaría el recinto sagrado para continuar con aquella aventura que había iniciado después de haber dejado atrás la seguridad de su hogar. El mero pensamiento fue más que suficiente para ponerle el corazón en vilo. La idea de verse en la calle durante una temporada de nuevo no le agradó en absoluto.  Al final se arrancó a sí mismo de sus pensamientos, se levantó y adecentó la cama. Después de tenerla arreglada, se puso su túnica sucia y salió con la idea de ir a comer algo. A diferencia del día anterior, era pronto cuando abandonó el cuarto y caminó tímidamente en dirección al comedor. No había nadie, así que la cocina fue su siguiente destino. En aquel lugar, lleno de calderos y diferentes utensilios que Francis no había usado antes en su vida, el rubio se encontró con un par de monjes que charlaban con un tercero al que conocía bastante. Diago estaba como siempre, con ese aire etéreo que a veces tenía, dándoles lo que aparentemente eran instrucciones. Cuando se dio la vuelta y le vio, le dirigió una sonrisa cordial, alzó el brazo derecho e hizo un gesto para saludarle.

 

— Buenos días, Francis. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Han ido estos días bien para su cuerpo cansado y entumecido? —le preguntó después de examinarle de arriba abajo una vez—. ¿De veras se marchará hoy? Sabe que puede quedarse el tiempo que haga falta.

 

— Se lo agradezco, padre, pero tengo que marcharme antes de que me acomode demasiado. Aprecio su hospitalidad, ha sido agradable encontrar tal compasión en un mundo que se está volviendo demasiado frío. Me encantaría quedarme pero no puedo prolongar mi estancia más, tengo que buscar un lugar en el que estar y un trabajo con el que lograr mi manutención.

 

— Sois un joven con iniciativa y eso me parece loable. Odiaría que se fuera de esta manera, con las ropas sucias. ¡Ya sé! ¡Le diremos a Antonio que se encargue de usted! Le dará ropa, le limpiará las suyas y le buscará una cesta y la llenará de lo que usted le pida. Ese será nuestro regalo de despedida —dijo Diago, resuelto.

 

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, por favor! No hace falta, de veras —añadió Francis, sonriendo nerviosamente—. Antonio fue a dormir tarde anoche y, juzgando por su estado, seguro que hoy no va a encontrarse demasiado bien. No quiero ser yo el que haga que su humor se vaya a pique.

 

— ¡Tonterías! —insistió el monje después de haber agitado la mano derecha para restarle importancia a lo que le había dicho—. Debería estar despierto desde las seis, como el resto de sus compañeros, pero le he dejado descansar más porque tengo un corazón débil. Sin embargo, el sol pronto estará sobre nuestras cabezas, es hora de que ese oso perezoso despierte. No se preocupe Francis, ya le diré que sea cordial con vos, que no tenéis la culpa.

 

Antes de poder agregar una sola palabra, una réplica para intentar detener la locura que el hombre estaba a punto de cometer, éste se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el piso superior en el que se encontraba la habitación de Antonio. Francis suspiró, pesadamente, y se resignó. Seguramente el de cabellos castaños tendría resaca y además un dolor en sus partes bajas provocado por la sesión de sexo salvaje, así que tener que levantarle para que le diera ropa y le lavara las suyas seguro que le haría sentirse molesto. Siendo honestos, seguramente hasta a él le daría rabia de tener que hacerlo.

 

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz de Diago, alta y clara, le instó para que se despertara, Antonio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir a todos los dioses que se le pudieran ocurrir, el primero el bien amado por Diago, Dios, padre de Jesús. Sus intentos de cubrirse la cara con la colcha fueron fútiles, puesto que el religioso fue más rápido y asió la tela antes de que pudiera llevársela a la cabeza. Al ver que sus planes se veían frustrados, Antonio gimoteó, aún con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Le molestaba la luz, le molestaba cualquier minúsculo sonido y, por si no fuera poco, sentía como su trasero ardía a cada movimiento que realizaba. Definitivamente, la noche anterior no había sido una buena idea en general. Gruñó y se resistió, mientras Diago tiraba de la colcha para quitársela por completo, pero el mayor era, además, más fuerte. El cubrecamas le abandonó y el frío rozó su piel templada, que se estremeció al perder parte de su calor corporal.

 

— Venga, es hora de despertarse. Después del espectáculo que montaste ayer, que incluso nuestro invitado tuvo que verte en ese lamentable estado, vas a portarte como toca, vas a aguantar las consecuencias de tus actos y vas a realizar tus tareas.

 

— ¡Pero si terminé la traducción que me pediste, joder! —se quejó Antonio, de mal humor. Después de soltar aquello, enterró el rostro en la almohada y se quedó bocabajo, postura desde la cual su trasero se quejaba menos.

 

— ¡Esa boca, jovencito! ¿¡Es que tengo que enseñarte modales!? ¡Te recuerdo el quinto mandamiento, que no dejas de romper constantemente con tu camino de autodestrucción! ¡Si no sales de la cama ahora mismo, prepárate para unas consecuencias mucho peores que las que ahora enfrentas!

 

El tono de voz con el que pronunció aquellas últimas palabras hizo que Antonio se tensara por completo. Se lo conocía y no, no quería enfrentarlo. Por eso mismo apretó las manos contra la almohada, hizo fuerza y tensó los brazos hasta que se alzó sobre el lecho, con las rodillas apoyadas sobre éste. Temeroso, fue ladeando el rostro hasta que encaró a Diago. Estaba claro que estaba enfadado. El plan no había sido ese, claro que no, pero todo se había ido al garete en algún momento. Realmente no había tomado tantas copas pero el alcohol, a su tierna edad, se le había subido muy pronto a la cabeza. Había pensado en pasar toda la noche fuera y, cuando se le hubiera bajado el pedo, regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Quién le había traído a la casa? Aparentemente alguien que sabía dónde vivía y padre Diago montaba en cólera porque el extranjero le había visto. ¿Es que el susodicho no había tenido nunca a nadie ebrio delante? Tampoco tenía que montar tal escándalo. Bueno, claro, era además el aprendiz de monje, ¿qué pensaría la gente de él si supieran que se emborrachaba como uno de esos desechos que vivían en la ciudad ahora prácticamente abandonada? A él le daba igual, simplemente lo había necesitado.

 

— Hablaremos cuando Francis se marche. Por mientras, hoy te vas a encargar de asistirle. Dice que por la tarde partirá en busca de trabajo y de un sitio en el que quedarse. Iba hacia la ciudad, pero le dije que se detuviera porque ahora es muy peligrosa. A diferencia de ciertos individuos, Francis escucha porque es un hombre de bien.

 

— Ahá —dijo apático Antonio mientras se levantaba, intentaba no cojear por el dolor que sentía en el trasero y se cambiaba de ropas.

 

— Por lo que quiero que le saques ropa, alguna de tus prendas seguro que le irán bien, más o menos tenéis el mismo tamaño. No me mires con esa cara. Me da igual que sean tuyas. Dios dijo: "ayuda al prójimo" y él es una persona que necesita de una mano hermana. Nada es tuyo, sólo eres afortunado por tenerlo. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

 

— Sííí... —murmuró con pesadez el de cabellos castaños. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la charla se terminara, porque se estaba haciendo infumable.

 

— Cuando le hayas regalado un par de prendas, quiero que le des una tercera para que se cambie y, mientras, te encargarás de lavar todo lo que lleve en el saco. No, no pongas esa cara de asco. ¿Qué pretendes, que le diga a sor Ana que se encarguen ella y las chicas? No, por supuesto que no. Estamos hablando de ropas de hombre, no les podemos encomendar tal tarea a ellas.

 

Aunque sabía que podía verle, Antonio puso los ojos en blanco y siguió adecentando la cama, sabía que sería lo segundo que le reprocharía si no lo hacía. Diago tenía muchos prejuicios, aunque él proclamara que no. El joven odiaba esa hipocresía que le caracterizaba y, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, fue haciendo movimientos con la boca imitando los hablares pomposos del hombre. Cuando terminó, se giró y sonrío ligeramente, con falsa cortesía.

 

— Lo he comprendido todo, padre. Así pues, si me disculpas, voy a atender al extranjero.

 

— Trátale con respeto.

 

— Sí, claro que sí —dijo Antonio aún con esa sonrisa que él sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que era falsa.

 

Abandonó sus aposentos y caminó por los pasillos a un paso no demasiado veloz para no forzar la máquina. El extranjero, según palabras del monje, se encontraba en el claustro, disfrutando del sol que hacía ese día y que permitía que el frío no calara tanto. Adecentó la túnica que se había puesto a toda prisa con tal de no escuchar al hombre mayor y bajó los escalones con cierta dificultad. Cuando ya se acercaba al clero, Francis, que había estado pendiente todo ese rato por si alguien se acercaba, se levantó del lugar que había hecho suyo mientras esperaba y fue hacia el romano. Éste caminaba extraño y no hacía falta ser un lince para averiguar que seguramente estaba resentido de lo acontecido la otra noche. Una punzada de dolor le hizo jadear levemente y trastabillar. Quería buscar algo en lo que apoyarse pero no había nada cercano y, además, no quería apoyar mucho peso porque le dolía. Pero a su rescate acudió el rubio, que tomó aquella mano que estaba estirada, tensa, buscando cualquier cosa que la ayudara a soportar el dolor. Cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos verdes se encontraron unos orbes azules preocupados, cosa que le desconcertó.

 

— ¿Estáis bien, Antonio? —preguntó Francis, que parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de ayudarle.

 

— Sí, gracias, anoche seguramente tropecé con algo —mintió el de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa apurada, la cual el rubio observó anonadado. Él, ignorante, pensó en que su secreto no podía explicárselo a nadie y además lo último que él recordaba era estar en el bar y ver a un tipo fornido, con algunos rasgos similares a los de Eduardo. Así que, ¿por qué no beber hasta olvidar que ese tipo no era su Edu y pasar la noche con él?

 

— ¿Es que no recordáis nada de lo que sucedió anoche? —inquirió el de ojos color cielo, aún sin poder salir de su estupefacción. Su comentario atrajo la atención de Antonio, el cual se quedó dubitativo, con los labios entreabiertos a medio decir algo, aunque no sabía bien el qué.

 

— ¿Anoche? No sé de qué me estáis hablando... —murmuró asustado. El corazón le estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

 

— Yo fui el que os encontró, estabais en un camino, con un hombre, en una situación un tanto comprometida —aquel comentario del visigodo provocó que el otro, que se había quedado parado como si lo hubiesen convertido en una hermosa estatua de mármol, de repente empezara a sonrojarse de manera exagerada. Diría que hasta sus orejas estaban del color de la grana.

 

— N-no... Q-quiero decir que no visteis lo que creéis haber visto —dijo Antonio, empezando a perder los nervios. Le habían descubierto y si se enteraba Diago de lo que hacía cuando salía por ahí, no sabía cómo demonios iba a reaccionar.

 

— Sé lo que vi, porque luego me propusisteis que yo lo termin--

 

No pudo finalizar su frase ya que el otro joven, preso del pánico más profundo que pudiera haber sentido hasta el momento, movió sus manos y las puso sobre su boca para ahogar su frase. Le aterraba que cualquier monje cercano pudiera enterarse de su terrible secreto. Sorprendido, Francis observó con los ojos bien abiertos al otro joven, que seguía sonrojado y además respiraba agitadamente.

 

— ¿Y lo hicisteis? —preguntó finalmente. ¿Quería saber los detalles? Ni idea, puede que no. El caso es que su curiosidad era más fuerte que el sentido común y por eso había terminado lanzando la consulta. Refunfuñó entre dientes cuando vio que Francis, aún con la boca tapada por él, asintió—. Haga lo que haga, le suplico que no le cuente una palabra de eso a nadie —aunque Francis asintió, aún no retiró las manos—. Prométalo.

 

Como tenía la boca tapada su "lo juro" quedó ahogado contra las manos del hispano. Éste pudo comprenderlo, de todas maneras, y al final suspiró resignado. No le conocía en realidad, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era darle un voto de confianza. Apartó la mano y, cuando lo hizo, descubrió los labios curvados en una sonrisa inocente del otro hombre. Intentó rememorar algo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero fue como si le hubieran estado moviendo de un lado para otro a velocidad endemoniada y todo parecía un gran borrón del que no lograba sacar nada en claro.

 

— No se preocupe tanto o se arrugará antes de lo necesario —dijo Francis cortés, con una sonrisa jovial. Ver a Antonio de esa manera, avergonzado y sin saber dónde meterse, después de haberle visto tan desinhibido la noche le había parecido bastante adorable. Se inclinó ligeramente, en una solemne reverencia, y le tendió la mano al romano—. Al menos deje que le ayude a caminar con más comodidad. Sé que no debe ser agradable, así que me gustaría echarle una mano.

 

Antonio se quedó mirando la mano de Francis, sorprendido por su comportamiento. Era la primera vez que hablaban tanto y su manera de ser, cortés, le había dejado sin palabras. Al final, en vistas de que no se movía ni un milímetro, Francis tomó su mano, invitándole a utilizar la ayuda que le proporcionaba. El corazón del joven de cabellos oscuros se aceleró por un momento y finalmente reaccionó apartando la mano y llevándosela a un costado para sujetarlo. Sólo buscaba mantener sus dedos ocupados para que Francis no pudiera volverlos a coger.

 

— Estoy bien, no hace falta que me ayude —le respondió finalmente, con una sonrisa aún nerviosa—. Sígame, iremos a buscar algo de ropa para vos.

 

No fue capaz de detenerle, porque para cuando pensó en hacerlo el otro joven ya se había dado la vuelta y emprendía el camino hacia el lugar donde guardaban toda la ropa limpia que aún no había sido repartida a las diversas habitaciones. Tuvo que ir a un ritmo más lento, puesto que Antonio no quería forzarse demasiado debido a su resentido trasero. No le importaba, precisamente tuvo tiempo de observar esa zona durante unos segundos. Su mente se perdió en delirios, en recuerdos de la noche anterior y tuvo que detenerse antes de que todos esos pensamientos se fueran muy lejos y no pudiera pensar con claridad. El cuarto en el que se almacenaba la colada y se dejaba tendida para que no se quedara demasiado arrugada era muy amplio y luminoso. Mayormente había ropa de monjes, amontonada en una estantería ancha de madera clara.

 

El romano sabía bien dónde se amontonaba su ropa, puesto que había un pequeño lugar reservado única y exclusivamente para él.  De ahí sacó tres túnicas, con sus respectivas camisas de lino. Dejó un par sobre una repisa y la otra se la pasó a Francis, que las cogió con cuidado de no tocar las manos del otro varón.

 

— Mientras preparo el agua, vos cambiaos de ropas. Las vuestras están ciertamente sucias y deplorables. Cuando acabéis, venid hacia el claustro. A estas horas el resto de los monjes se encuentran rezando y allí podremos tender vuestras prendas.

 

Acto seguido, se agachó y cogió un barreño de madera, que se encontraba bien sellado por un grueso anillo de metal que impedía que por las uniones de cada tablón se escurriera el agua. Francis, con las prendas en las manos, le siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta y, acto seguido, se empezó a quitar sus ropas. Una vez estuvo desnudo, tomó las prendas en las manos y se las llevó a la nariz, para poder ver si hedían demasiado. Después de todo, Antonio iba a lavarlas, así que le preocupaba la idea que pudiera sacar de él. Frunció el ceño al notar el olor y, aunque tentadora, supo que la idea de quemar las ropas no iba a ganarle más respeto. Las dejó sobre una superficie sólida que encontró a mano y tomó las limpias. Sólo con tocarlas, se notaba que estaban impolutas. Fue cubriendo su pálida piel, a pesar del sol que hubiera podido recibir, con ellas y cuando tuvo atada la túnica, para que no se le moviera demasiado, se miró con curiosidad. Aquellas ropas se las había visto a Antonio. De hecho era el único que las vestía, todos los demás iban con los típicos trajes de monje.

 

No pudo decir qué fue lo que le empujó a hacer lo siguiente, pero el caso es que agarró el cuello de la túnica, tiró de él y se lo llevó a la nariz. Pudo oler entonces un aroma agradable, que le hizo sonreír por lo bajo, feliz. Era, sin duda, mucho mejor que el tufo que desprendían las ropas que había usado por ya demasiado tiempo. Las agarró, las cargó entre los brazos con cuidado de no acercarlas demasiado a las que se había puesto limpias, y fue caminando hacia el claustro. De fondo se podían escuchar a los monjes cantar, rezando a ese omnisciente Dios en el que creían con tanto fervor. El sol iluminaba el patio y calentaba tanto las baldosas como las plantas que había en los parterres de tamaño reducido.  En el centro, cercano a la fuente, Antonio había dejado el barreño y aparentemente estaba terminando de llenarlo con jabón. Notó su presencia, alzó el rostro y le miró en silencio un segundo. A continuación, tendió la mano hacia él y le demandó en silencio su ropa. Aún reticente, Francis acortó las distancias y se las pasó.

 

— Siento que estén tan sucias, pero cuando uno viaja una distancia tan larga, muchas veces sin tener un sitio en el que descansar o lavarlas, es imposible mantener el aseo personal —dijo el rubio intentando justificarse.

 

— No tiene por qué decirme todo esto, Francis. Comprendo su situación y yo no soy quién para juzgarle. —respondió con una suave sonrisa, que pretendía calmarle. Sus manos tomaron las ropas y, sin perder un segundo, las echaron dentro del barreño para que se empezaran a empapar—. Puede sentarse por aquí mientras lavo o, si lo preferís, podéis ir a la biblioteca a leer algún libro.

 

— Ah, no... —murmuró entre dientes, sonriendo tenso. Entre quedarse allí o ir a la biblioteca a fingir que leía algo, prefería sin duda lo primero—. ¿Seguro que no queréis que os ayude?

 

— Si lo hacéis, padre Diago se enfadará conmigo. Así que os suplico que no lo hagáis, o luego yo tendré que sufrir las consecuencias —alegó Antonio. Mientras hablaba, se agachó frente al barreño y clavó las rodillas sobre las baldosas, aún algo frías.

 

— Os tomáis las cosas demasiado en serio, seguro que no sería para tanto.

 

Por prudencia, Antonio creyó conveniente callarse. Sabía que responder suscitaría más preguntas y dudas por parte del extranjero y él, en ese momento resacoso, pocas ganas tenía de hablar. El rubio se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera, que no tenían respaldos, y observó el panorama del claustro, mientras el joven se encargaba de sus ropas. Allí, agachado, frotaba la tela una y otra vez, tratando de sacar toda la suciedad que había pegada a ella. Usaba como punto de apoyo una especie de madera, costumbre que no había visto nunca hasta la fecha. Quizás sería alguna manía de los monjes, a saber. Eventualmente, sus ojos volvían a detenerse en la figura gacha de Antonio, el cual a ratos ponía expresión de estar realizando un esfuerzo mayor. Al final se rindió a los encantos de su Eros y permitió a sus curiosos ojos permanecer fijos sobre él.

 

Del mismo esfuerzo, había unas pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando la frente del joven.  Sus ojos verdes aceituna estaban centrados en la ropa que seguía frotando con esas manos masculinas, aunque poco ajadas ya que seguramente no habría realizado labores demasiado pesadas. Examinó también su cuello y parte de la zona de la clavícula, que se podía divisar a ratos desde su posición. Francis suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, con pinta tensa. Estaba claro que el mote que le había puesto no era para nada desacertado. Antonio era un hombre tremendamente atractivo y dentro de aquel convento se le veía aún más especial. Era como una flor en tierra yerma, donde nada nacía y no había más que miseria.

 

Dejó las ropas lo más limpias posibles, se levantó y sus huesos crujieron de estar tanto tiempo agachado, frotando. Estiró las prendas para permitir que la mayor parte del agua acumulada cayera sobre el barreño. Entonces fue consciente de que había colgado una cuerda fina, de una columna a otra y, con esfuerzo, le vio colocar la tela sobre ésta de manera que quedara mitad y mitad a cada lado de la misma. El agua continuó chorreando sobre el suelo, donde se amontonó en pequeños charcos, que poco a poco crecían en tamaño.  Una vez hubo terminado, se frotó la espalda baja, que se quejaba de ese esfuerzo físico que había realizado. No se solía hacer lavados con tanta frecuencia: era un trabajo pesado y que requería mucho tiempo si se quería hacer bien. En las casas familiares, la mujer se encargaba de dichas tareas; pero en ese lugar de fe, en el que el hombre y la mujer convivían bajo un techo pero con unos límites bien establecidos, la idea de pedirle a una monja que limpiara las ropas que antaño había portado un varón parecía una blasfemia. Había, dentro de todo el monasterio, dos salas de lavado: una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres. Lo mismo con los pocos baños que había y las diferentes estancias. En la medida de lo posible, los religiosos de diferentes sexos no podían hablar entre ellos y los que más se comunicaban eran los cabezas: Diago y Ana, aunque siempre dentro del respeto y acatando al pie de la letra las enseñanzas del Señor.

 

El rubio dejó atrás el banco y se aproximó a Antonio, que seguía observando cómo los ropajes pendían de la cuerda. Se puso a su lado y también examinó las telas, como si tuvieran una interesante historia que contarle. Estaba pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación con Eros, puesto que la voz que tenía, aunque aún fuera pueril y seguramente cambiaría en no demasiado tiempo, le agradaba. Era como si en ella hubiera algo más: conocimiento, ganas de descubrir, de aventurarse, pero también temor. ¿Acaso era un necio por ir encontrando detalles en ese joven que le atrajeran? Pudiera ser, pero no iba a poder detenerlo mientras le tuviera a su lado y le cegara con esa sorprendente apariencia que le hechizaba por completo.

 

— Gracias por su trabajo, Antonio. Creo que después de esto puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que mis ropas estarán más limpias que nunca.

 

— No me lo agradezcáis a mí, Francis, al fin y al cabo ha sido padre Diago quien me ha encomendado esta tarea, así que deberíais transmitirle vuestros agradecimientos a él —replicó el romano sin dudarlo ni un instante. No merecía aquellas palabras puesto que sólo lo había hecho con tal de no escuchar al monje. Si hubiera sido por él, seguramente aún estaría durmiendo de manera plácida en su habitación, pasando la resaca y el cansancio de la noche anterior.

 

— ¿De veras? Pues lamento decir que disiento —murmuró Francis. De repente, se acercó más a Antonio y le observó con una sonrisa galán. ¿Qué mejor plan que, durante el rato que le quedara, demostrarle a su Eros que aunque fuera un mortal, él también podía resultar hermoso y atractivo?—. Al fin y al cabo, sois vos el que se ha arrodillado y ha estado frotando con insistencia. Mi agradecimiento va, sin duda, a vos.

 

E, inesperadamente, se produjo lo que él llamaría un momento mágico. No hicieron falta discursos, ni amables palabras, ni nada demasiado elaborado. Lo único que en ese instante ocurrió fue que sus miradas se encontraron y que, por mucho que segundos largos estuvieran transcurriendo, ninguno de los dos la apartaba de la del otro, como si aquel fuera un concurso que no quisieran perder. Los labios de Francis se entreabrieron para decir algo, aunque realmente su cerebro aún no había pensado el qué. Entonces, como si algún Dios no viera con buenos ojos ese instante especial, una voz se alzó por encima de la quietud en la que habían estado.

 

— Antonio, ¡aquí estás! Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

 

Los orbes verdes del susodicho se abrieron más al reconocer de manera inmediata el tono de la voz. Entonces en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de dicha que hizo que el corazón de Francis se parara un segundo y luego empezara a latir con violencia. En esa expresión había mucho más sentimiento del que había encontrado hasta entonces. Había felicidad, gozo y en un segundo había perdido de vista el rostro de Antonio, puesto que éste se había girado para ver quién había llegado. Francis estiró el cuello hacia uno de los lados, dejando que su cabello rubio que llevaba suelto se deslizara hacia delante y pendiera sobre la nada. A unos cuantos metros de allí, protegido por el pequeño techo que cubría el pasillo interno del claustro, se encontraba plantado un hombre alto, fornido, con un pelo fuerte negro y unos ojos oscuros. Estaba bien construido, musculoso, pero no era el tipo de persona que llamaba la atención de Francis.

 

No obstante, Eduardo era el tipo de persona por el que Antonio deliraba y cansado de esperar tan lejos de él, únicamente observándole con una sonrisa tonta, decidió que ya tocaba saludarle. A paso ligero se fue hasta el hombre y se abrazó de su cuello, mientras pronunciaba dichoso unas palabras de saludo.

 

— Guau, ¡qué ímpetu tienes, muchacho! —le dijo risueño mientras aseguraba su cintura para que no cayera o se diera algún golpe—. Tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que fuimos a pescar.

 

— Siempre es una alegría verte, Edu —replicó Antonio, el cual había cerrado los ojos feliz por esa proximidad que existía entre ambos.

 

Sintió cómo el mayor posaba una mano en sus cabellos y los revolvía. Sabía que era instinto fraternal, pero no le molestaba demasiado. Al fin y al cabo, encajaba dentro de la definición del amor. ¿Hasta cuándo se conformaría con sólo eso? Ni idea, pero por ahora sí que le valía. Consciente de que el abrazo se prolongaba demasiado, Antonio se retiró y le sonrió cordial. Aunque la atención del hombre que le gustaba pronto se dirigió hacia otro foco y eso hizo que él mismo dirigiera su mirada hacia el lugar que Eduardo observaba con aparente interés. Aunque sus voces no eran tan altas, la manera en la que estaba construido el claustro permitía que cualquier sonido llegara con bastante claridad a las personas que estuvieran en él.

 

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? Nunca antes le había visto por estas tierras —murmuró, con algo que se asemejaba ligeramente a la desconfianza.

 

— Ah, es un invitado de padre Diago, aunque hoy se marcha. Creo que estaba buscando alguien que le diera asilo, porque quería quedarse por la zona. Ven, te lo presentaré.

 

Con naturalidad, Antonio agarró la muñeca de Eduardo con las dos manos y tiró de él en dirección hacia Francis. De haber podido, seguramente al rubio le hubiera gustado poder sonreír, cordial, y haberse excusado. Daba gracias a ir aseado, al menos, para poder causar una buena impresión. Lo que tampoco le pasó desapercibido fue que los ojos de esa gran mole bajaban y observaban las manos que apresaban su muñeca durante un segundo. Cuando ya estaban prácticamente frente a él, dibujó una sonrisa.

 

— Francis, voy a presentarle a un amigo. Su nombre es Eduardo, es hijo de unos agricultores que viven no muy lejos de aquí. Están al servicio de uno de los señores de la vecindad. Él es Francis, Edu, es un extranjero que ha venido del norte buscando un sitio en el que quedarse, ¿no es así?

 

— Sí, no se equivoca ni un poco, Antonio —afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa el rubio—. La verdad es que había pensado que podría ayudar en el campo. En mi viaje hasta estas lares he arado la tierra y he recogido los frutos que ésta entregaba, así que creo estar capacitado para algo así.

 

— Me gustaría poder decirle que en los campos de mi familia puede encontrar su nuevo hogar, pero lamentablemente estamos desbordados y no podemos alimentar otra boca más —dijo Eduardo, con un gesto que denotaba que sí que le sabía mal tener que darle esa respuesta. Eso tranquilizó a Francis, ya que en un principio le parecía haber visto un ogro—. Sin embargo, mi familia conoce a otros tantos campesinos que tienen gran cantidad de tierras por labrar y pocos trabajadores para hacer que ésta sea realmente productiva.

 

— ¿Crees que podrías darle indicaciones, Edu? Estoy seguro de que padre Diago querría que le ayudáramos todo lo posible —apuntó el de cabellos castaños, mirando con devoción al fornido hombre.

 

— Claro, por supuesto. Mire, los que sé que andaban necesitados de manos son una familia que se encuentra al norte. Seguro que Antonio y el resto de los monjes podrán indicarle hacia dónde queda ubicado. Una vez haya empezado el trayecto, se tarda un par de horas en llegar a pie. Dígales que viene de parte de Eduardo, el hijo de Helena y Estienne. Estoy seguro de que enseguida sabrán que viene de mi parte y tendrá los mejores tratos que pueda esperar.

 

— Gracias, Eduardo. No puedo empezar a expresar lo agradecido que estoy. Seguiré sus consejos y cuando parta iré hacia el norte sin demora.

 

— Estoy seguro de que podrá alcanzar su casa antes de que caiga la noche por completo  —le replicó él, cortés—. ¿Crees que podrías echarme una mano fuera, Antonio? He traído algunas cosas del campo. Aunque sé que vosotros tenéis gran cantidad de alimentos, no he podido evitar adivinar que os faltan ciertos ingredientes.

 

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya he terminado con mi tarea por ahora, así que puedo echarte una mano sin problema alguno —replicó atropelladamente el romano. Al ver que Eduardo sonreía, a él se le contagió ese mismo gesto.

 

— Está bien, te espero fuera pues.

 

Cuando el hombre fornido se perdió por los pasillos internos del monasterio, los ojos de Antonio fueron a parar a Francis, que parecía que le estaba observando desde hacía algún rato. En ellos había algo, pero no quiso ni siquiera pararse a leer qué era. Si no le parecía bien que fuera amigo de ese hombre, le daba absolutamente igual. Total, en horas estaría fuera del monasterio, así que poco le importaba la opinión que pudiera formarse de él.

 

— Las ropas tardarán una hora al menos en secarse. La preparación de su comida la dejaremos para más tarde, ya que creo que quizás podamos aprovechar algunas de las sobras del almuerzo. Voy a ir a ayudar a Eduardo con lo que ha traído. Después de la comida, iré a buscarle para que pueda escoger lo que le gustaría llevarse para el viaje. Hasta luego.

 

Sin dejarle tiempo real para despedirse, Antonio viró sobre sus talones y se marchó con viento fresco. Allí, anonadado y con la mandíbula inferior medio caída, Francis observó la nada, justo en el lugar en el que había estado el chico. Puede que para ciertas cosas se necesitaran conocimientos de alto nivel, pero no había que instruirse demasiado para darse cuenta de que Antonio bebía los vientos por ese hombre. Le seguía como un perrito faldero y, de haberla tenido, seguro que movería la cola con vigor cada vez que estuviera alrededor de él. Compararle con un animal quizás era cruel, pero puede que hablara ese ligero resentimiento. Su Eros tenía a su vez su propio Eros y estaba claro que era ese muro de carga que era Eduardo.  Aún así, no podía tampoco decir que fuera un mal hombre. Le había proporcionado indicaciones y una carta de recomendación verbal que posiblemente le abriera las puertas a un cálido hogar en el que dormir esa noche.

 

Suspiró finalmente, resignado, y decidió que su estancia en el claustro se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo. Cogió el resto de mudas que Antonio había traído consigo al lugar y que había dejado cuidadosamente donde no se mancharan de tierra y se dirigió hacia el cuarto en el que había estado durmiendo durante su breve estancia. Una vez allí, metió las ropas en la bolsa de cuero. Le produjo una sensación cálida en el estómago el pensar que, por una vez en su vida, las cosas no le habían ido tan mal y había conseguido hacerse con propiedades, útiles que le iban a hacer la vida más sencilla, sin tener que entregar nada a cambio (y, dentro de ese nada, entraba también su magullada dignidad).

 

El hombre fornido, Eduardo, no estaba por allí a la hora de comer y, curiosamente, Antonio tampoco. Le dio pena no poder observarle durante el último rato tranquilo que iba a tener en el monasterio. De todas maneras, charló de manera animada con los hombres que había a su alrededor, que se entretenían contándole historias de las tierras colindantes a las que Francis pensaba aventurarse en poco rato. Entretenidos, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que Diago no estaba demasiado contento al ver que Antonio se había escaqueado de nuevo para pasar tiempo con el otro adulto. No iba a negarlo, Eduardo le caía bien, era un buen hombre, religioso y siempre asistía a misa y contribuía donándoles algo de dinero y comida. Sin embargo, no toleraba el comportamiento del joven, que parecía tener la cabeza llena de pájaros cada vez que el otro andaba cerca.

 

Aunque Antonio le hubiera dicho que más tarde vendría para prepararle una cesta, lo cierto es que no volvió a presentarse y fue Diago el que le invitó a acompañarle para seleccionar los diversos alimentos que podría llevarse. No podía comparar hablar con el cura, que con su hermoso Eros, pero visto lo visto no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Con educación, sin aprovecharse demasiado de la situación, demandó un poco de pan y algo de fruta. Si se llevó más cosas fue porque Diago insistió en que ellos tenían más que de sobras y que él lo necesitaba por lo que pudiera pasar.

 

Así pues, una hora después, cuando el sol ya se encontraba menos fuerte, Francis tenía todo listo para marcharse. En un brazo llevaba la cesta con la comida, que podría utilizar en caso de perderse de camino a la granja que le habían recomendado, y sobre el otro hombro llevaba su bolsa. La ropa que había lavado Antonio se había secado, así que la había recogido y la había guardado. Prefería mantenerse unos días con esa que llevaba puesta y evitar manchar el resto. En el rellano de la puerta, aquella a la que había llegado noches atrás, agotado y sucio, Diago le sonrió con benevolencia.

 

— Espero que haya tenido una estancia agradable, Francis. Nos ha encantado tenerle con nosotros y esperamos que las cosas le vayan bien por nuestras tierras —le dijo, de todo corazón.

 

— Estoy seguro de que las cosas me irán mejor ahora, padre Diago —replicó el rubio, cordial—. Además, este no es un adiós para siempre. Si lo que me dijo don Eduardo es cierto, estaré a unas dos horas de distancia. Quizás el día menos pensado vendré para hacerles una visita a todos. No voy a olvidar todo lo que han hecho por mí y aunque digan que no, siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes.

 

— No diga tonterías, somos hombres de Dios, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer por vos. Que tenga un buen viaje.

 

Diago le tendió una mano y Francis, después de observarla, estiró su brazo para poderla estrechar con la suya propia. Se dieron un suave apretón y se dejaron ir. El rubio echó la mirada atrás e, inocente, buscó con ésta la presencia del joven romano, con su belleza indescriptible, pero no le halló, lo cual provocó una decepción que se esforzó en ocultar lo mejor posible. Tomó sus cosas con más fuerza, situó un pie un poco más avanzado que el otro y así sucesivamente, hasta que emprendió el viaje. Cuanto más caminaba, más pequeño se hacía el monasterio que quedaba a su espalda. De alguna manera, en su pecho notaba un lastre, algo similar a la pena. No había pasado tantísimo tiempo allí, pero después de una temporada inestable en la que no había confiado en nadie y sólo había encontrado prácticamente maleantes, dar con un lugar en el que personas se preocuparan por él le había llegado hondo. Tener que dejar esa calidez atrás le hizo estar repentinamente triste. Pero, aún con ese sentimiento aletargándole el corazón, Francis era consciente de que tenía que continuar con su viaje y llegar a la que sería su meta.

 

Cuando divisó la granja, dos horas y media después de haber partido, el sol ya había caído y la oscuridad estaba empezando a ganar terreno con cada minuto que pasaba. A diferencia de los campos, que se extendían por kilómetros y que en algunos lados se perdían a la vista, el hogar de los campesinos no era tan grandioso y la casita, hecha de piedra, desprendía humo por su única chimenea. Se detuvo por un momento y respiró hondo. Se encontraba en uno esos momentos de inflexión en los que un individuo podía ver, delante de sí mismo, el que iba a ser su futuro a partir de ahora. Francis tenía delante de él su nueva vida, esa que iba a abrazar en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa granja, pero quería pararse y observar todo antes de lanzarse a por ella. Pensó en su hogar, pensó en su madre, recordó sus duras palabras, recordó los caminos, las vejaciones, el deshonor y luego recordó a su Eros, a Diago y al monasterio Después de permitirse un par de minutos, durante los cuales vivió absolutamente en el pasado, Francis caminó hacia la granja a paso decidido.

 


	4. Bracara Augusta

La rutina es la mejor manera de que el tiempo pase volando y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Francis durante los siguientes meses que sucedieron después de su llegada a la granja de Bartolomé y Catalina. Los dos habían sido criados por familias pobres, que poco habían tenido y a los que no les había quedado otra solución que plantar sus semillas y rezar para que el campo les diera los frutos que necesitaban para alimentarse. Se habían casado cuando él tenía quince años y ella doce. Su matrimonio no era el vínculo más profundo y amoroso que pudiera existir, pero se querían lo suficiente como para desear tener descendencia. Sin embargo, ni Catalina ni Bartolomé habían sido bendecidos con el don de la fertilidad y por mucho que lo intentaron no lograron concebir ningún chiquillo que pudiera incrementar la dicha en esa casa.

 

Lejos de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, la llegada de Francis supuso una ráfaga de aire fresco. Desde un principio le advirtieron que no podían pagarle demasiado y él, lejos de molestarle, les sonrió y les dijo que con comida y un techo bajo el que poder dormir se conformaba. Le dieron una habitación minúscula, aún mucho más pequeña que la que le habían dado en el monasterio y allí pudo dejar sus cosas. Lo cierto era que a pesar de no tener tantas posesiones, al dejarlas por el cuarto, éste se veía constantemente abarrotado y eso le inquietaba. En el transcurso de un mes, Francis cambió la disposición de todo hasta en cinco ocasiones. En una de las paredes había una especie de estante, donde había acomodado Catalina algunos libros de su esposo y que Francis había cotilleado por curiosidad, sin éxito alguno.

 

No se podía negar el duro trabajo que se realizaba en el campo y lo agotador del mismo, pero todo fue acostumbrarse. Por suerte no era un novato y aprender no se le hizo cuesta arriba. Se pasaba las horas bajo el sol, con un gorro de paja sobre la cabeza para que no le diera una insolación. Cuando llegaron los meses del verano, las temperaturas subieron de manera alarmante y si no lo llevaba se arriesgaba a deshidratación y sufrir una grave insolación. Su piel blanca, que había estado inmaculada hasta que se marchó, se bronceó por el constante abrazo de los rayos del sol y de su antigua tonalidad sólo quedaban las marcas de las zonas en las que no llegaba. El contraste era muy exagerado.

 

A finales de septiembre en el campo ya había tres trabajadores, contándole a él, además de los señores de las tierras. Por una parte había un chico que venía de la Galia profunda, esa que no estaba bajo el control de los visigodos y el cual le caía muy bien. Su nombre era Pierre o Petrus, según quién se dirigiera a él, y era un vívido joven que no superaba los doce años. Su cabello era rubio ceniza y, para sorpresa de todos, sus ojos poseían la noche más oscura de todas. Normalmente iba vestido con unas calzas, cosa que le chocaba ya que la prenda caracterizaba la indumentaria visigoda, y mientras trabajaba en el campo, para disgusto de Bartolomé, nunca solía usar camisa sobre su torso porque decía que le entorpecía los movimientos y que con el sudor se le pegaba a la piel. No sabía demasiado de su historia, ya que cuando le preguntaba siempre se iba por las ramas y terminaba hablando de cualquier otra cosa. Sus patrones poco habían querido investigar, temían encontrar algo turbio que les hiciera verle de otra manera. Por ahora, preferían convivir con ese joven tierno, alborotado e hiperactivo que era Pierre.

 

Además, el joven había encontrado en Francis algo así como un hermano, por lo que le buscaba siempre que podía y en sus ratos libres se pasaba las horas a su lado, aunque fuera en silencio, leyendo un libro mientras Francis pintaba o simplemente oteaba el horizonte. La compañía de Pierre se tornó algo que incluso llegó a disfrutar así que al final, cuando le veía llegar con un libro entre las manos, no cesaba cualquier actividad que estuviera realizando y seguía a lo suyo. El chico en ocasiones le contaba de qué iba la historia e insistía en que debería leer más. Ay, si supiera que no podía hacerlo porque no sabía cómo… Le daba vergüenza admitir algo así, por lo que nunca en el tiempo que hacía que le conocía lo reconoció abiertamente. Por otra parte estaba un chico de la región, Lope, que no hablaba demasiado y era bastante independiente. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, los ojos marrones y apariencia lánguida y cansada en muchas ocasiones. Nadie allí comprendía cómo un chico con apariencia frágil podía trabajar de esa manera, prácticamente de sol a sol, en los campos.

 

Cuando hacía ya como seis meses que vivía allí, Francis empezó a conocer a gentes que vivían por los alrededores, en sus propias casitas de campo modestas que nada tenían que ver con aquel monasterio en que Diago y sus chicos habitaban. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente a la mente del rubio venía una persona que parecía un fantasma al cual no podía ahuyentar por mucho que quisiera. Hacía tiempo que no le veía y quería comprobar realmente que la hermosura de su Eros era tal y como la recordaba. Así pues, el domingo por la mañana se levantó cuando el gallo cantó y se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bartolomé y Catalina le observaron fuera de sí, atónitos por su presencia.

 

— Me gustaría ir con vosotros a la iglesia. Creo que he perdido mi camino y me gustaría ver si las enseñanzas de Dios pueden llenar este hueco en mi corazón y devolverme la fe.

 

Cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio se hubiese ahogado en la culpabilidad por engañarles de aquella manera, pero Francis no se sentía tan mal. Se trataba de una mentira piadosa y al fin y al cabo no iba a hacer daño a nadie. Ellos creerían que aún podía haber salvación para él y mientras Francis tendría la oportunidad de ver a Antonio. El camino fue más corto montados en aquel pequeño y ajado carro que crujía como un condenado. Era propiedad de Bartolomé y en él iban montados la parejita, Lope y él. Pierre, como era usual, se había quedado durmiendo ya que decía pertenecer a otra religión que le había sido difícil comprender. Además no era un practicante habitual, creyente pero pasivo. Puede que el visigodo nunca fuera a entender por qué los humanos necesitaban creer en algo superior para poder vivir con tranquilidad. Hacia el final del camino, éste se tornó accidentado y las piedras que habían clavadas en él amenazaban con romper la madera así que Bartolomé decidió que el poco trozo que quedaba era mejor que lo hicieran a pie si es que no querían regresar de esa manera hasta la granja. Parte del polvo que se levantó se fue a asentar sobre las sandalias que llevaban y él, con la vista fija en éstas, puso una mueca de disgusto al verlo. Una cosa era ensuciarse en el campo mientras trabajaba y otra muy diferente ensuciarse en la calle, cuando estaba libre.

 

El monasterio estaba tal y como lo recordaba, quizás un poco más grande y todo. Le daba la impresión de que la zona donde tenían sembradas diferentes tipos de verduras y hortalizas se había hecho proporcionalmente más grande.  Ellos se encararon hacia el norte y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la iglesia. El interior estaba dividida de la siguiente manera: primero había un largo pasillo con bancos a los dos lados. Dejaban un pasillo central que llegaba al altar donde el cura tenía una cruz de oro con la imagen de Cristo, una copa dorada con vino y un plato con hostias consagradas. El altar estaba cubierto por un mantón de tela fina y brillante que se veía bien cuidada y que rebosaba por los filos y caía a peso, dejando que los pompones que bordeaban la pieza de tela oscilaran con cada mínima ráfaga de aire.  En cada fila de bancos había candelabros con velas que entonces se encontraban apagadas.

 

En la parte izquierda había un pequeño pasadizo interior, en el que se albergaban diversos confesionarios donde las ovejas del señor admitían haber pecado y buscaban redención. Dicho pasillo estaba cubierto, separado por un muro que no estaba cerrado y que se comunicaba con la iglesia central mediante unos arcos, con adornos que terminaban en pico en la parte superior del arco. Si alzabas la mirada al techo de la iglesia, se veía todo el entramado de madera que sostenía el tejado. En la parte superior, por los laterales, había ventanucos sencillos, finos, alargados, que dejaban entrar escasa luz y por eso habían colocado más cantidad, para permitir una iluminación mejor. Detrás del altar, había un ventanal más grande con forma picuda en la parte superior que se dividía en cuatro ventanitas más pequeñas. En la parte superior, el marco estaba agujereado en zonas estratégicas, formando pequeños ventanucos que permitían a su vez la entrada de luz y eso era lo que más iluminación aportaba a esa iglesia. A la izquierda había un órgano pequeño que se encontraba recogido.

 

En el interior ya había bastante gente que había ocupado su lugar. Muchos de ellos llevaban rosarios con abalorios de diferentes colores, aunque predominaba el negro, y que terminaban en una pequeña cruz plateada que oscilaba con cada ligero movimiento. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en unos bancos que se encontraban casi al final de la iglesia. Con disimulo, Francis estiró el cuello y buscó entre los presentes una cabellera castaña que pudiera sonarle familiar. Su mirada de ilusión fue relajándose hasta quedarse en una de decepción. No, Antonio no se encontraba allí. Creyó que tendría suerte y al final nada. Lo peor era que tendría que quedarse hasta el final.

 

Pasó como media hora y por fin la misa parecía que iba a empezar. Un portón lateral se abrió, produciendo un crujido que resonó por toda la iglesia, y por ella entraron diversos monjes. Éstos se sentaron en las primeras filas, que habían permanecido vacías. En el rostro de Francis se dibujó una sonrisa e incluso se incorporó mejor sobre el banco en el que se encontraba cuando su vista captó la figura perfecta de Antonio. En ese medio año que había pasado no había cambiado a duras penas y con sus ojos azules se permitió examinarle durante el poco tiempo que tuvo antes de que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos. Diago fue el que se posicionó detrás del altar y empezó a dirigir la misa.

 

El grupo de fieles que se encontraba allí reunido empezó a cantar y él se dio cuenta de que no se sabía ni la letra ni la melodía de las canciones. Cogió un papel, que tenía posiblemente los cantos escritos pero, ironías, no sabía leer, así que de mucho no es que le sirviera. Movió la boca, fingiendo que seguía a la perfección los cantos y a los minutos, sintiéndose demasiado estúpido, lo dejó de hacer. Sus ojos azules se movieron hasta estar fijos en Antonio. Le veía ligeramente de perfil y su boca se movía al ritmo de la de los demás. Bueno, no sabía de qué se extrañaba, era un aprendiz de monje al fin y al cabo, así que seguro que le habían obligado a aprenderse todos los cantos.

 

La gente se fue levantando a por el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo, pero él se permitió quedarse en el sitio y pasar desapercibido. Poco centrado estaba realmente en la misa ahora que su Eros se encontraba en el mismo edificio que él. Diez minutos después, Francis se dio cuenta de que Dios, en caso de existir, no le odiaba tanto. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Fácil, porque Diago había llamado a Antonio. Éste se había levantado, había cruzado el altar, permitiéndole ver sus piernas atadas con unas bonitas sandalias marrones y su túnica rojiza oscura, y fue hasta plantarse delante del órgano. Retiró la banqueta, se sentó sobre ésta y se acercó ligeramente. Le llamó la atención la pose que adoptó, con los brazos flexionados y las muñecas ligeramente arqueadas. Sus manos formaban semicírculos y las yemas de los dedos acariciaron las teclas del órgano durante un eterno segundo de silencio en el que la atención de todo el mundo reunido en esa iglesia se posó sobre él. Los dígitos del joven de cabellos castaños fueron presionando las teclas y el sonido del pequeño órgano se propagó entre las cuatro paredes con más fuerza de la que el rubio hubo imaginado. El sonido era armonioso y le parecía una pena que ese grupo de feligreses fuera a cantar sobre una melodía tan hermosa.

 

Para su sorpresa no fue la iglesia la que empezó a cantar, sino Antonio. Su voz reverberaba dentro de la edificación y se metía en los tímpanos de los presentes. No sabía qué decía la canción, ya que estaba en una lengua que él no conocía, pero le daba la sensación de que podía captar lo que quería transmitir. Escucharle cantar de esa manera le puso la piel de gallina y en un momento llegó incluso a estremecerse, por lo que se frotó el brazo a ver si esa sensación se le pasaba. Cuando la canción se terminó, fue a aplaudir pero se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a hacerlo y pudo detenerse a tiempo. Bajó las manos, las aferró a la túnica y observó la figura de Antonio regresar al banco.

 

Dio gracias a los cielos cuando la misa por fin terminó. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan larga. La gente se levantó y él, lejos de hacer caso a sus acompañantes, estiró el cuello para divisar a Antonio. Con cuidado de no golpear a nadie, Francis se fue abriendo paso entre las personas que aún se resistían a dejar el lugar sagrado e incluso apartaba a algunos con sus manos, gentil. Sin embargo, cuando ya le quedaba poca distancia para llegar al chico, que estaba callado y bastante serio, entonces vio que éste desviaba la mirada, sonreía y se iba hacia su izquierda. El rubio se detuvo por completo y miró a Antonio, que hablaba animadamente con Eduardo. Éste le felicitaba por su gran actuación en el órgano y el de ojos verdes se llevó una mano a la nuca y se la frotó avergonzado, con las mejillas más rojas de lo normal. Francis ladeó la mirada y supo que, llegados a ese punto, no tenía sentido que fuese a felicitarle. Estaba claro, Antonio estaba colgado de ese hombre y en ese momento no había otra opinión que fuera a hacerle más feliz que la de él. No pintaba nada allí, seguramente ni se acordaría de ese extranjero que se alojó en el monasterio unos días.

 

Aunque creyó que sólo él había visto aquello, lo cierto es que diversos ojos se centraron en la conversación del joven adoptado por Diago y el hijo de agricultores. Por ese día, Francis se rindió. Dio media vuelta, fue a reunirse con sus compañeros y benefactores y abandonaron la iglesia sin más dilación. A pesar de saber que otra persona tenía el favor de su Eros, Francis empezó a asistir con regularidad a las misas de los domingos. No es que lo que dijeran le hubiera hecho abrir los ojos, más bien era que podía ver a Antonio aunque fuera de lejos, le podía oír cantar con su voz maravillosa y escuchar la melodía que sus dotados dedos producían con tanta facilidad. Aunque él estuviera con los ojos puestos en otra persona, eso no quitaba que Francis no pudiera sentir esa atracción platónica tan fuerte hacia el atractivo y talentoso joven. Durante meses asistió a cada una de ellas, escuchó con devoción sus actuaciones y se cautivó con cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada pentagrama que tocaba de esa partitura. Le daba igual que al final de éstas siempre fuera a hablar con Eduardo, él mismo lo había hecho un par de veces para agradecerle lo que hizo por él. Además, sus benefactores le conocían y le tenían estima.

 

Y entonces, sin previo aviso ni aparente explicación para él, Antonio dejó de asistir a las misas. Ya no estaba en el banco, ya no caminaba hacia el órgano, ni se sentaba a él, ni tocaba, ni cantaba. Cuando pasó un mes se dio cuenta de que esa ausencia no había sido nada temporal: Antonio seguía viviendo en el monasterio, o eso decían las malas lenguas, pero no iba a entrar en esa iglesia. Aunque, para entonces, Francis ya podía deducir el motivo.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante los meses venideros después de la partida del extranjero, Antonio había llevado su vida de siempre, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Había estado trabajando en la traducción de aquel libro que empezaba a detestar a pesar de que con anterioridad lo había adorado. Era un relato que narraba los periplos de un hombre de fe al que se le sometía a innumerables pruebas para demostrar que creía con auténtica devoción. La parte de Dios no era la que le fascinaba realmente, le interesaba el factor humano, que estaba muy bien desarrollado. El personaje flaqueaba, parecía estar a punto de romperse por completo y, al final, se recomponía y lograba dejar a todos mudos de admiración.

 

Él se veía reflejado un poco en las acciones de ese protagonista de ficción aunque, según su propio criterio, no sería capaz de arriesgarse hasta ese punto por otra persona. Puede que por Eduardo lo hiciera, pero era algo que nunca sabría a ciencia cierta hasta encontrarse de repente en una situación de vida o muerte. En ese personaje Antonio veía a un hombre admirable y, para el final del libro, se dio cuenta de que le gustaría poder tener unas convicciones tan firmes como él y un corazón tan bondadoso como el suyo.

 

A principios del nuevo mes, Diago fue hacia su habitación y le dijo, escueto y sin mirarle a los ojos siquiera, pues se encontraba más entretenido en el desastre que había en su recámara:

 

— A partir de este domingo quiero que participes activamente en las misas. Sé que no tienes la confianza para hablarles a los feligreses, por eso he pensado que podrías salir cada semana a tocar el órgano y cantar alguna de nuestras oraciones, la que mejor te sepas —dejó un momento de silencio para que procesara la información y cuando vio que Antonio abría la boca para replicar algo, se apresuró a añadir antes—. Esto no es una petición, es una orden y espero que la acates.

 

Con aquello, dio la conversación por finalizada, pegó la vuelta y se marchó de allí. El joven de cabellos castaños se quedó mirando ese lugar en el que había estado antes el hombre de fe y después de unos segundos en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Antonio frunció el ceño a disgusto. Estaba claro que cuanto más tiempo pasaba allí, menos le gustaba Diago. Pero ni por esas osó desobedecerle. Por eso mismo, durante días, en los momentos en los que la iglesia estaba libre, Antonio se sentaba al órgano y practicaba las melodías que más le gustaban. En esa soledad, cantaba a pleno pulmón, preguntándose si realmente había alguien que le escuchaba, un Dios que quisiera malgastar un segundo en ser la audiencia de un mortal más.

 

Aquella monotonía, aburrida y en ocasiones tediosa, se veía gratamente recompensada con la presencia de Eduardo. Cuantas más semanas pasaban, más ligado se sentía a él. Era la luz en su vida, lo que le daba sentido a todo aquello. Por mucho que le hiciera ilusión y le llenara de dicha el pensar en que pudieran tener algo más, con lo que actualmente compartían se sentía feliz. Sin embargo, de repente, por un motivo que desconocía, Eduardo dejó de asistir con tanta frecuencia al monasterio. Antes venía para verle, para llevarle por ahí, para enseñarle a cazar y a pescar, cosa que sus padres nunca habían hecho con él, pero para el inicio del verano las visitas del hombre habían disminuido de forma considerable.

 

Al principio, Antonio pensó que era una racha, algo que se pasaría cuando se liberara de ciertas tareas que habían recaído sobre sus hombros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había algo más. En la mirada de Eduardo siempre había algo, algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender. A veces le parecía pena, a veces le parecía desaprobación, a veces le parecía rencor y era tan fugaz que no podía leerlo, no podía saber a ciencia cierta si era cierto o simplemente un delirio de su mente, que echaba demasiado de menos al varón. La duda parecía disiparse cuando hablaba con él, como siempre, e intentaba hacer planes pero siempre estaba ocupado. Así pues, Antonio sonreía y le decía que todo estaba bien, que otro día podían ir a pescar de nuevo.

 

Eduardo le devolvía ese gesto y le decía que sí, que claro, pero en el fondo se sentía despreciable por lo que estaba haciendo. Era vox populi, la amistad que compartían empezaba a ser extraña para el resto de los feligreses que acudían a las misas. Nunca se había fijado en aquello, pero cuando le llegó el rumor de labios de su madre, Eduardo no pudo más que observarla anonadado, como si hubiera hablado una lengua extranjera que él no dominara.

 

— Eso son tonterías, madre. ¿Antonio y yo? ¿Pero qué tiene la gente en la cabeza? Antonio es como un hermano para mí, jamás podría pensar en él de esa manera pecaminosa.

 

— Sé que eres un hombre de bien, amable y bondadoso, y que te da pena ese chiquillo al que abandonaron sin más. Te pareces a padre Diago, intentando encarrilarle por el buen camino, pero él no reacciona con normalidad frente a ti. Los rumores están empezando a tomar forma y no quiero verte metido en un escándalo de esas características, hijo mío. Deberías alejarte de él. Sería lo mejor: tanto para ti, como para ese joven.

 

Después de tal declaración impactante, Eduardo ni siquiera fue capaz de darle la razón o no a su madre. Debía pensarlo, analizar lo que estaba pasando, intentar ver si eso que se rumoreaba era verdad o únicamente delirios de mentes aburridas por la monotonía en la que habitaban. No quería tomar una decisión apresurada de la que al final se arrepintiera. Así que durante los días que siguieron, Eduardo dejó de ir a visitarle con tanta frecuencia y en las misas se fijaba en el comportamiento que tenía con él. Aquello que al principio le había parecido amor fraternal, de repente ya no era lo mismo. Puede que algunas de sus acciones ocultaran otras intenciones, pero ahora ya no podía discernirlo y hasta el gesto más inocente podía parecer una insinuación para Eduardo.

 

Así pues, tal y como su madre le sugirió y con todo el dolor de su corazón, el hombre empezó a apartarse de Antonio, intentando apaciguar unos rumores que estaban llegando a oídos de todos los vecinos. Incluso el señor al cuidado de sus terrenos le había mirado raro cuando había ido a visitarles. Y aunque su vida fuera un poco más complicada ahora, Eduardo no odiaba a Antonio. Era un joven confundido que había perdido su camino pero entre monjes estaba seguro de que encontraría el correcto. No obstante, su padre Estienne era agua de otro costal. No dejaba de insistir en que ese chico les había traído desgracia y que ahora eran la vergüenza de la zona. Eso le hizo pensar a Eduardo: ¿de veras era tan horrible? No le correspondía, claro que no lo hacía, porque era antinatural, pecado, sucio, pero tampoco podía decir que Antonio fuera un terrible muchacho. Al contrario, era una de las personas más afables que conocía.

 

Podía ver en Antonio la decepción cada vez que le decía que no podía quedar con él, que estaba ocupado con tareas que en realidad no existían, y una parte de él se sentía culpable por estarle mintiendo de esa manera. Mentir también era pecado, ¿le perdonaría Dios si por evitar otro más importante cometía uno menor? Varias veces pensó en cómo podía arreglar la situación y al final, decidió que ese fin de semana le llevaría aparte y le contaría la verdad, le diría que por eso no podía seguir siendo su amigo y que mejor dejaran que las cosas se enfriaran. Si los chismes desaparecían, entonces quizás podrían retomar su amistad, pero siempre dejándole claro que él no tenía ningún interés romántico en Antonio y que jamás de los jamases lo tendría. Entonces, a finales de noviembre, recibió la visita de uno de los monjes que habitaba en el monasterio. Iba ataviado con una sotana oscura y sobre ésta llevaba un abrigo de piel pesado que le cubría y protegía del frío. Le miró curioso, ya que en pocas ocasiones salían de sus terrenos, y le sonrió como acto reflejo a su gesto.

 

— Buenos días, don Eduardo. Lamento molestarle a estas horas de la mañana.

 

— No se disculpe, padre Fabio, ya sabe que siempre es bienvenido a nuestra casa. ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Quiere pasar? Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber.

 

— Oh, no. No hace falta. Soy un simple mensajero y tengo otras tareas que hacer, por lo que voy a ir al grano y marcharme —le dijo sonriendo afablemente—. El padre Diago me ha dicho que quería hablar con vos de algo muy importante y que, por favor, cuando podáis, le vayáis a ver al monasterio.

 

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? —le preguntó con aire tenso. Por un momento pensó en que quizás le había ocurrido algo a Antonio y se sorprendió al ver lo pesada que se tornaba esa culpabilidad que había ido arrastrando, como lastre, durante días.

 

— No que yo sepa —replicó el religioso de manera airada. De veras parecía que estaba siendo sincero cuando decía aquello. Eduardo suspiró aliviado. Una cosa era que no aprobara que a Antonio pudieran gustarle los hombres y otra que deseara que algo malo le ocurriera.

 

— Está bien, dígale que mañana a primera hora me tendrá allí, justo después del rezo de las seis —dijo el hombre robusto.

 

Se despidieron cordialmente y él permaneció durante unos largos segundos en el marco de la puerta. Se preguntaba qué querría y por mucho que lo pensó no se le ocurrió nada en absoluto. Por ese día lo dejó correr y se centró en su trabajo en el campo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el gallo que tenían en el corral empezó a cantar, Eduardo se levantó, se cambió a unas ropas más limpias y puso rumbo hacia el monasterio. Al llegar aún estaban cantando, así que se quedó fuera, dando vueltas en círculos mientras su voz profunda susurraba la letra del rezo, la cual se sabía al dedillo. Cuando cesó, llamó a la puerta del monasterio y allí apareció Diago. Al verle, sonrió agradable.

 

— Eduardo, qué alegría veros por aquí. Fabio me dijo que vendríais, pero pensé que quizás estaríais demasiado ocupado para presentaros por nuestra morada —le dijo mientras le guiaba hacia el interior del recinto.

 

— No podría, me dijo que teníais que hablar de algo serio conmigo y no podía haceros esperar demasiado. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

 

El monje le sonrió pero no añadió ni una sola palabra más en el poco rato que les tomó llegar al despacho de Diago. La estancia era pequeña, cuadrada, orientada al este, por lo que a esas horas de la mañana recibía parte del sol. Tenía un par de ventanas y justo frente a éstas se encontraba un antiguo escritorio de nogal oscuro sobre el que habían diversos libros. Tenía un tiesto grande, con una planta verde y dos sillas, una a cada lado del escritorio. La decoración era escasa, aunque no por ello había una acústica hueca en el lugar. El religioso cruzó la habitación hasta ponerse frente a la ventana y le indicó la silla al otro lado.

 

— Por favor, tome asiento —dijo Diago con esa cordialidad que le caracterizaba con la gente que era de fuera. Eduardo no pudo rechazar su amabilidad y por eso mismo se sentó. Se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a ver qué tuviera que decirle—. Veamos, Eduardo, ante todo tengo algo que decirte —el de ojos oscuros le observó sorprendido por ese cambio en su forma de hablar. De repente le estaba tuteando. Observó su rostro, aún con rastros de esa sonrisa cordial—. Lo que hablemos esta mañana no va a salir de aquí. Es un asunto secreto y espero tu total colaboración. Nadie puede enterarse: ni tu madre, ni tu padre, ni tus amigos... Ni un alma. Antes del domingo vas a coger tus cosas y vas a emprender un viaje hasta Bracara Augusta.

 

Los ojos oscuros de Eduardo se abrieron con sorpresa cuando escuchó ese nombre. Era una zona que quedaba hacia el noroeste de la península y actualmente se encontraba sumida en el conflicto. Estaba ocupada por los suevos, que creían en diversos dioses paganos. Los pobres habitantes del imperio romano que habían quedado en esa zona aislada tenían que convivir con gentes que tenían unas creencias que los incomodaban y, para rematarlo, las tierras estaban en constante disputa entre los visigodos y los suevos.

 

— Es importante tu misión. La iglesia católica necesita a alguien allí, alguien que lleve nuestras enseñanzas, que le dé fe a la gente, que les anime a seguir adelante y que convierta a esos suevos que viven en pecado y que, de no hacer nada, arderán en las profundidades del infierno. Los suevos necesitan nuestra ayuda y ahora mismo eres al único al que le puedo confiar esto. Así que dirás a todos que esto ha sido idea tuya, que tú me propusiste ir cuando escuchaste que necesitaba que uno de nuestros creyentes se desplazara, cogerás tus cosas y te marcharás, _hasta que sea necesario._

 

Mientras escuchaba a Diago, en el corazón de Eduardo había un pellizco que le producía incomodidad. La idea de servir a Dios en una misión de conversión no parecía mala idea, pero había algo en la manera en que decía las cosas que no le agradaba en absoluto. Era como si el hasta ahora benevolente padre Diago hubiera mostrado una cara que no había enseñado a nadie hasta ahora. Cuando le sonrió, un escalofrío recorrió el grande cuerpo de Eduardo, que se quedó tenso sobre la silla. Carraspeó y habló después de un rato en silencio.

 

— ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? Mis progenitores son mayores, padre Diago, no puedo abandonarles sin más para irme hacia el norte. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

 

— Creo que no me entiendes, Eduardo. Mañana vas a coger tus cosas, vas a montarte en el carro que se ha preparado exclusivamente para la misión y vas a partir. Si no lo aceptas amablemente, como una bendición que te ha sido encomendada, los guardias del Reino vendrán a buscarte a tu casa, te sacarán en calzones de tu cama y te arrastrarán hasta meterte en él. ¿Esa es la imagen que quieres que se les quede en la cabeza a tus padres? ¿De veras? Creo que no tendrán dónde esconderse de la vergüenza si al desagradecido de su hijo lo tienen que arrastrar para ir a servir a su Rey y a Dios. Opino que estarían muy orgullosos si su hijo se marchara con intención de propagar nuestra fe allí donde se le necesite.

 

Las grandes manos de Eduardo asían su propia túnica, a la altura de los muslos, con fuerza. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese hombre tuviera ese trasfondo, pero ahora mismo lo tenía claro: había maldad en él y no era pasajera, no era un arrebato, estaba cuidadosamente calculada. Los ojos del cura le observaron, fríos y sin un ápice de compasión en ellos. Él fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, atónito, confundido.

 

— ¿Y bien, Eduardo, cuál es vuestra decisión? —le dijo, de repente volviendo al formalismo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

 

— Mañana me marcharé a vuestra honorable misión, padre Diago.

 

El monje se levantó de su propia silla, anduvo hasta ponerse a su lado y posicionó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo. Al sentir ese toque, el cuerpo de Eduardo se tensó y sus ojos se clavaron en las manos, que seguían apretadas contra sus muslos. ¿Qué excusa iba a poner? ¿Sus padres le creerían? No podía quedarse, Diago parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de llevárselo lejos. ¿Pero a qué tanto interés? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía con todo aquello?

 

— Has escogido bien, Eduardo... Tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti —susurró el monje con una sonrisa aciaga.

 

Las piezas por fin caían en su sitio y el varón que ahora se marchaba cabizbajo, derrotado, iba a marcharse lejos de su panel de juego. Últimamente se había convertido en una molestia y tenía que eliminarle. Ajeno a todo aquello, Antonio continuó con su vida con normalidad dos días, hasta que decidió que tenía que ir a hablar con Eduardo. Algo pasaba, lo tenía claro, y quería escuchar sus motivos. Puede que fuera capaz de disculparse si es que le había ofendido. Así pues, el viernes Antonio dejó sus cosas atrás en la biblioteca y se escabulló por la puerta trasera hasta llegar al exterior. Cuando el viento meció sus cabellos castaños, que acariciaron su frente y provocaron un leve cosquilleo, sonrió contento. Aunque el mundo exterior le asustara, lo cierto era que le fascinaba demasiado. Había hermosura en ese mundo, había cosas extrañas que no comprendía cómo funcionaban o qué propósito tenían y eso despertaba esa curiosidad que tenía y que en muchas ocasiones había dominado su curso de acción.

 

El paseo hasta la granja de la familia de Eduardo fue entretenido y a pesar del frío no se le hizo tan pesado. Había sido previsor y se había puesto una toga abrigada sobre la que llevaba debajo. Cuando empezó a cruzar campos que ya eran de propiedad de la familia, saludó a los soldados que se encargaban de vigilar los límites de los terrenos para asegurar que ningún bandido asaltase la cosecha de esa humilde familia. Estuvo mirando a los trabajadores, intentando encontrar entre ellos a Eduardo, pero del hombre no había ni rastro. Al final, cansado de buscar, fue hasta la casa y golpeó contra la madera con sus nudillos fríos y ligeramente rojizos por las bajas temperaturas.

 

Escuchó el rumor de pasos dentro del hogar y, de repente, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Helena. La madre de Eduardo no era demasiado alta y tenía una atractiva figura voluminosa, con caderas anchas, estómago relleno y muslos henchidos. Sus mejillas rechonchas estaban rojizas la mayor parte del tiempo y cualquiera que la viera recordaba esas imágenes de ciertos pintores que retrataban a los ángeles como niños saludables, con las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que las de ella.

 

— Hola, Antonio —dijo con un tono de relativa sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Es que necesitáis algo?

 

— Ah, no, no venía para compraros nada. ¿No está Eduardo? —preguntó mientras observaba a su alrededor de nuevo. Quizás no le había visto, aunque le extrañaba ya que era un tipo grande. Cuando devolvió la vista a la mujer, ésta le observaba con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Casi parecía que estaba en presencia de un loco.

 

— ¿Es que no te has enterado? —dijo ella con aflicción—. Supongo que no. Eduardo no está, se marchó hace unos días a una misión en el noroeste.

 

— ¿Ido? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué se iría tan de repente? —preguntó él, confundido.

 

— A Bracara Augusta para cristianizar a los suevos y hacer llegar la fe a los cristianos que hay en esas tierras, aparentemente.

 

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó ahogadamente. Al escuchar ese nombre, su corazón se había encogido preso del miedo—. ¡Pero si esa zona es conflictiva! No muy lejos están los visigodos y los suevos peleándose por el territorio y dicen que la guerra se puede extender a Bracara Augusta en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué se iría de esta manera a una zona tan peligrosa, dejándoles a ustedes aquí solos?

 

— No lo sé. No entendemos qué es lo que se le ha metido en la cabeza a este chico. Se fue un día a ver al padre Diago y éste le contó acerca de la misión. Ya sabes cómo es Eduardo, un chico bonachón, y por eso le dijo que si necesitaba ayuda él le ofrecería la suya. Al día siguiente cogió sus cosas y se marchó. Estienne está tremendamente disgustado y lleva días centrado en el campo. Temo que se haga daño.

 

— ¿Padre Diago...?

 

— Sí, Eduardo y otros dos chicos se marcharon. Espero que estén a salvo.

 

— ¿Cuándo volverán? ¿Será una misión corta? —preguntó con un atisbo de esperanza. Quizás aquello era para un par de días y en ese momento Edu estaba de regreso. Quizás podría ir a recibirle, saludarle y pedirle perdón por su comportamiento últimamente. Ahora que lo analizaba, era posible que hubiera estado demasiado pegajoso con él. Sin embargo, el gesto velado por la tristeza de Helena le hizo aguantar el aliento durante un par de segundos.

 

— La misión durará el tiempo que haga falta, no hay previsión alguna. Lo siento, Antonio, no tengo ganas de continuar charlando acerca de este tema. Creo que suficiente visita he tenido por hoy.

 

— Ah... S-sí, lo siento Helena —murmuró él, aún falto de aliento después de semejante revelación—. Espero que sepan pronto algo de él. ¿Me lo dirán?

 

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano derecha y cerró la puerta, dejándole allí fuera. Sus manos seguían frías y a esto se le había añadido un hormigueo inquietante. Dio media vuelta, con el corazón en un puño, y desanduvo lo andado sin comprender cómo la situación había vuelto a cambiar de esa manera. Le habían llegado nuevas acerca de los diversos conflictos y aquella zona de Bracara Augusta aparecía en la lista como sitio especialmente peligroso. Había batallas que arrasaban con los alrededores y suevos y visigodos peleaban encarnizadamente intentando luchar por la tierra, aunque la mancharan de sangre a su paso. ¿Por qué se había marchado? Ni siquiera había venido a despedirse. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no le consideraba su amigo? ¿Por qué no había venido a contarle nada? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Era por eso que se había marchado? ¿Había entrevisto lo que pasaba por su mente, ese deseo carnal que controlaba como podía yendo a pasar la noche con desconocidos que se parecían a él?

 

Cuando llegó al monasterio, se encontraba con la moral por los suelos. Eduardo no estaba, se había marchado y viendo el lugar al que se había ido era posible que no le volviera a ver nunca más. Arrastró los pies por el pasillo, de camino a su habitación, cuando se fijó en la puerta del despacho de cierto monje. Su marcha se detuvo de inmediato y él se quedó mirando la madera fijamente. De repente tuvo una especie de presentimiento que le dejó aún más frío. Se desvió hacia la derecha, llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de Diago, en el interior, que le daba paso. Abrió, entró y cerró tras de sí. El monje no le prestó atención y continuó garabateando con la pluma sobre sus estudios.

 

— He estado en casa de Estienne y de Helena hace un rato. Me ha contado que Eduardo se ha marchado, a una misión de la que tú le hablaste —murmuró Antonio sin presentación. No solía hablar demasiado con Diago y los motivos eran trabajo o búsqueda de información. Entre ellos no había charla banal. Si tenían que hablar, preferían ir al meollo del asunto y dejar las cosas claras.

 

— Ah, sí. Eduardo estuvo en casa, le expliqué esta misión y él se prestó voluntario.

 

— Tendrías que haberle disuadido. Sabes que es el único amigo que he tenido por estas tierras, el único que me ha tratado como a un hermano y se ha ofrecido a enseñarme lo que sabía. Sabes también que esa zona de suevos es peligrosa y que la tensión está en su punto álgido. ¿Y cómo se te ha olvidado mencionarme algo así? Ni siquiera he podido despedirme de él.

 

Diago sabía que esa conversación iba a venir en cualquier momento, era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera. Dejó la pluma en un sitio seguro donde no manchara nada en caso de moverse y levantó la vista hasta clavarla en Antonio. Si algo no le gustaba era esa pizca de sospecha que había en sus ojos y que podía leer a la perfección. Por ahora seguiría con ese juego de fingir que no sabía nada.

 

— Lo lamento pero fue todo precipitado. Partían al día siguiente y tuve que realizar muchos preparativos. Sé lo que ha sido para ti y se lo agradezco, pero no podré más que admirar su coraje al decidir marcharse a realizar esta misión de Dios. Si han pasado días y no te he dicho nada es porque he estado ocupado.

 

— Deberías haberle detenido. Sus padres están preocupados.

 

— Comprenden la importancia de la misión de su hijo, y eso es lo que al final cuenta —apuntó, sin interés. Se ponía demasiado pesado y eso le agobiaba. Ojalá se marchara de una vez y le dejara trabajar tranquilamente—. Además, con la de rumores que circulaban últimamente, que se fuera es algo que os ha beneficiado a ambos.

 

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso y su corazón se desbocó de manera salvaje. No pudo tomar las riendas para domar sus propios latidos y éstos retumbaban con fuerza en sus orejas. Mientras respiraba, forzándose a ir lento, sabía que su cuerpo le iba a demandar que tomara el aire con más rapidez para saciar el corazón descontrolado. Hacía años que conocía a Diago, sabía qué era capaz de hacer, conocía sus métodos sucios, sus tretas, su falta de compasión cuando lo requería y todo se multiplicaba por cinco si hablaban de él. ¿Es que había sabido ver que albergaba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Eduardo?

 

— ¿Tú lo has hecho? ¿Le forzaste a irse? —murmuró ahogadamente

 

— Lo he hecho porque tú no has cuidado tus propias acciones y te has metido en líos. Como siempre, el que tiene que venir a limpiar tus desastres soy yo. Me tienes muy harto, Antonio —dijo molesto. Dejó los papeles, se levantó del escritorio y lo sobrepasó para estar más cerca del joven, que había retrocedido hasta chocar contra la puerta, en estado de shock—. Sabes que estás aquí por mí y me lo debes. He hecho lo que debía hacer.

 

— ¿¡Lo que debías hacer!? ¿¡Mandar a alguien a su muerte es hacer lo que debías hacer!? ¡Eres un asesino, eso es lo que eres! ¡Un asqueroso y vil asesino! ¡Una serpiente venenosa con cara de hombre afable que se divierte manejando a todo el mundo a su antojo! ¡Le has enviado a su muerte! ¡Le has puesto la soga al cuello y lo has lanzado al mar! ¡Ha sido lo mismo! —gritó Antonio, perdiendo la compostura al comprender el horror de lo sucedido.

 

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Diago se fue hacia él, le empujó con fuerza contra una de las paredes y posó una de sus manos sobre su boca, cubriéndola para sofocar aquellos gritos desesperados y frustrados de Antonio. Éste, al tenerle tan cerca, pudo notar su instinto diciéndole que estaba en grave peligro y se tensó por completo. Trató dos veces de apartar esa mano, pero fue imposible.

 

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Sabes que tienes que mantenerte quieto, en silencio, que debes obedecer y pasar desapercibido. ¡Sabes lo que nos jugamos! ¡Y aún así...! —su voz bajó a un susurro rabioso, que supuraba rencor y desprecio—. Aún así te dedicas a jugar al juego más sucio y rastrero que un ser humano puede imaginar. ¡Con hombres...! ¡Se te debería caer la cara de vergüenza! ¡Y no sólo eso, bebías los vientos por ese tipo! Todo el mundo lo sabía, todo el mundo lo comentaba, ¿y de veras creías que lo iba a dejar pasar sin más? No pienso permitir que mi hijo me deshonre acostándose con hombres o ambicionando tener una relación con ellos. Y si eso implica que tenga que mandar a un hombre a su muerte, que así sea. Mi secreto no se va a ver expuesto, Antonio. Aún sea lo último que haga.

 

Y esa era la verdad, esa era la pieza que a todo el mundo le faltaba y que sólo cuatro personas sabían. Diago era en realidad su padre biológico.


	5. Antonio

Antonio nació un frío doce de febrero, después de la que había sido la semana más lluviosa en años. Su madre, una mujer joven y asustada, dio a luz entre gritos y jadeos de desesperación, acuciada por los dolores de las contracciones y la dilatación. Mientras la matrona la ayudaba, le daba coraje para seguir empujando, ella rezaba internamente implorando el perdón de Dios, suplicándole que no le diera esa pesada cruz. Una y otra vez le pedía que tuviera misericordia con ese niño que iba a nacer y que le librara del sufrimiento que le esperaba en vida. Trataba de esta manera sentirse mejor persona de lo que en realidad era, puesto que la criatura no era más que una condena para esa vida y ella no quería arrastrar con tan pesadas cadenas.

 

A pesar de rogar, el pequeño vino a la vida sin complicaciones y pronto lloraba con fuerza después de la traumática experiencia. Con el niño en brazos, Sofía lloraba pero no de la emoción si no de pena y horror. Hacía unos meses había conocido a Diago. En aquel entonces él era un simple aprendiz de monje, joven, atractivo y con una sonrisa que la había encandilado. Aún sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien, en su interior había empezado a crecer ese sentimiento de atracción que fue el que hizo que asistiera a todas las misas que pudo oficiar el hombre. Ella no era la única que se sentía atraída, también lo hacía Diago, que vio en aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes un atractivo que muchos otros habían pasado por alto. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, en cosa de semanas, ocurrió lo que deberían haber evitado a toda costa. Al terminar el acto impuro ambos estaban consternados y Diago le dijo que nunca podía contarle a nadie lo que había sucedido en aquel pajar.

 

El aprendiz se marchó y escaló puestos rápidamente, ambicioso. Ella, por el contrario, cayó en una espiral que no previó. A los meses se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo y un médico le dio la nueva: esperaba un bebé. Lloró, desdichada, maldijo lo que le había ocurrido y tuvo que soportar las miradas de desprecio de la gente, que no aceptaba a una madre soltera. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de darle un nombre a ese niño y fue la matrona, que cuidaría de él después del parto para dejar a la otra mujer descansar, la que empezó a llamarle Antonio. Al final ella también empezó a hacerlo porque cada vez que lo llamaba "ése" la cuidadora se escandalizaba.

 

Cuando el joven creció y fue consciente de su propia presencia en ese cruel mundo, Sofía intentó por todos los medios ser una buena madre. Aunque estuviera constantemente como alma en pena, nunca le levantó la voz, siempre fue amable, le sonrió a pesar de ser con pena y le trató bien. Antonio era feliz, ignorante a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su madre la cual, en él, únicamente veía la sombra de su error. No era consciente de las miradas de la gente, de los cuchicheos, de la repulsión que había en sus ojos. Ni le importaba siquiera no tener un padre, ya que su madre era cariñosa y le trataba bien.

 

Pero aquella situación se hizo insoportable para Sofía, quien no podía más con la lacra que el cura le había encomendado. Él estaba viviendo su vida al servicio de Dios en un gran monasterio, rodeado de gente que le respetaba, ignorante a todo y ella sufría miseria, hambruna, desdicha y desprecio por algo que no fue culpa únicamente de ella. Aún sabiendo que no debería sentir todo aquello, la mujer se encontraba permanentemente afectada por el rencor y cuando Antonio cumplió siete años decidió que eso era todo lo que podía tolerar. Su hijo era agradable, un buen niño, pero ella no podía quererle de corazón. Así que metió toda su ropa en una bolsa, le abrigó, le tomó de la mano y emprendieron el largo camino hasta el monasterio. Pecando de curiosidad, Antonio preguntó en infinidad de veces que a dónde iban y Sofía, con la paciencia en mínimos, le contestó:

 

— Vamos a ir a buscar a tu padre.

 

La idea le pareció maravillosa y durante el camino sonrió contento mientras con sus pequeñas piernas intentaba seguir el ritmo de su madre. El gran edificio de piedra dejó al pequeño Antonio con la boca abierta y estuvo así durante un par de minutos, mientras sus ojos verdes, brillantes, trataban de hacerse con todos los detalles del lugar. ¿Ahí vivía su padre? Pues debía de ser un hombre muy importante. El corazón de Sofía latía acelerado y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Diago, hallaron a un hombre cambiado, el cual no tenía ni asomo de esa bondad que había visto antaño en él. Aún así estaba decidida. Él la reconoció enseguida, aunque desconocía qué intenciones traía después de tantos años. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron al pequeño que le observaba con lo que diría que era fascinación.

 

— Buenos días, Diago. Sé que hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero me gustaría hablar contigo de algo.

 

El recorrido hasta el despacho del monje fue silencioso y sólo fue interrumpido por el sonido de sus pies contra la piedra. Sofía le dio una palmadita a Antonio en el hombro y le azuzó para que fuera a jugar en el claustro. Le advirtió que no rompiera nada y le pidió que fuese un buen chico, a lo que él respondió asintiendo con vehemencia. Los dos adultos se adentraron en el despacho y aunque el varón tomó asiento ella se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta.

 

— Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Sofía. Me choca que hayas venido hasta aquí para buscarme. Si lo que quieres es dinero...

 

— Ese chiquillo, Antonio, es tu hijo —cortó ella, antes de que empezara a venderle caridad que no deseaba. Diago permaneció quieto, tenso, helado ante tal revelación. Visto que aún era su turno, decidió proseguir—. Después de aquella noche me quedé embarazada y aunque intenté perder el bebé fue inútil. Cuando nació no pude deshacerme de él, era un pobre niño. Pero ya no puedo aguantar esto mientras tú, tan o incluso más culpable que yo, vives la buena vida. Estoy cansada de ver el error que cometí delante de mis ojos y que me marca como un estigma. Por eso mismo te vas a quedar con Antonio y yo me iré y reharé mi vida. Olvidaré que existís y por fin seré feliz.

 

Los puños de Diago se habían apretado a medida que escuchaba lo que esa mujer le demandaba y exaltado se levantó de su asiento y la observó encolerizado. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la rabia y enseñaba los dientes, como una bestia salvaje a punto de morder. Había unas pequeñas gotas de sudor adornando su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

 

— Ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes salirte con la tuya. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Soy un hombre de Dios, no puedes dejarme un niño. ¿Qué esperas que les diga a los demás? ¿Qué es mío?

 

— Lo que quieras decirles a los demás no es de mi incumbencia. Antonio no va a ser más mi problema. Y te lo digo en serio, Diago, como no te quedes con el niño pienso ir casa por casa a contar lo que pasó entre nosotros y a decirles a todos que es tu hijo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían? Yo he perdido mi vida por culpa de todo esto y no pienso sacrificarme y dejarte vivir a ti la tuya sin más. Antonio es tu problema ahora, lo que hagas no me importa y no va a quitarme el sueño. No tengo nada más que discutir contigo. Que te vaya bien la vida.

 

La mano delgada y huesuda de Sofía asió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para poderla abrir. No esperó, porque el hombre parecía tener intención de irse para ella si le dejaba la oportunidad. Ni siquiera miró atrás, no le echó un vistazo a Antonio, que jugaba en el claustro con la hierba ya que juguetes no tenía. Lo único que hizo fue andar a paso ligero, casi a punto de echarse a correr. Como fuera, tenía que escapar de ese sitio y de todo lo que le había hecho daño en esa vida. Mientras, en el despacho cuya puerta se había quedado abierta, Diago había vuelto a dejarse caer sobre la silla. Su codo derecho se había apoyado en la mesa y había recargado el rostro contra la mano. Los ojos oscuros miraban el exterior. Desde allí podía ver a ese crío jugando y su expresión se tornó ensombrecida. ¿Por qué le tenía que haber ocurrido eso? Para él aquel había sido un error, pero creía que había quedado en el pasado, como una anécdota que jamás contaría a nadie. Sin embargo, como si fuera un aviso del mismísimo Dios, de repente había vuelto Sofía y había traído el fruto de aquella pecaminosa unión que jamás debería de haber ocurrido.

 

El niño no fue consciente de que su madre le había abandonado en aquel lugar y parecía entretenido con su aparición. Veía en sus ojos admiración y, lejos de agradarle, le produjo una especie de asco que no pudo disimular. Aún así, no se sintió ofendido y continuó detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos. Ya que Antonio no se iba a ir, debería hacer lo posible para que nadie supiera lo que había ocurrido realmente. Le dio una habitación, le enseñó los lugares donde podía jugar y le dio unas reglas simples: no podía decirle a nadie que él era su padre y tenía que comportarse. A la semana, Antonio se dio cuenta de que Sofía no estaba por ninguna parte y empezó a preguntar a todas horas por ella. Diago le ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, le exigía que se comportara y le castigaba a su cuarto para que se mantuviera en silencio y apartado del resto. Pero como joven e inmaduro que aún era, Antonio quería explicaciones y al final arrinconó a su padre en uno de los pasillos y le preguntó mil veces acerca de lo mismo: el paradero de su madre. Harto, le observó con coraje.

 

— ¡Se ha ido! ¡Cuando vino y te trajo aquí fue para abandonarte! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes aún!? Vino, te dejó a mi cuidado y la muy desgraciada se marchó con viento fresco —siseó entre dientes, con los puños apretados a los lados.

 

— Pero ella... —murmuró a media voz, de manera ahogada. Aquello le había dejado atónito. ¿Su madre? ¿Su madre se había marchado y le había dejado a cargo de su padre? Siempre le estaba ignorando, estaba claro que no debía de tener buena imagen de él. Le dolía pues para el niño Diago era alguien admirable. Aquel concepto, sin embargo, se hizo añicos con la respuesta del mayor.

 

— ¿Ella qué? ¿Ahora vas a defenderla? Sofía nunca te quiso porque cuando te miraba podía ver el pecado que había cometido y que la hizo tremendamente desgraciada. No fue mala suerte, fuiste tú el que la hiciste desgraciada. Y si te quedas aquí es porque tengo buen corazón y soy compasivo, porque tampoco deberías estar en este sitio.

 

— Eres... ¡Eres un mal hombre! —gritó Antonio—. ¡Mi mamá me quería! ¡Seguro que si se ha ido es por algún motivo! ¡Tú la asustaste, con tu cara de ogro!

 

Diago se fue hacia él, con ambas manos agarró el cuello de la túnica del chico, le alzó ligeramente haciendo que éste tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para no perder el suelo bajo sus pies por completo y acto seguido soltó una y la alzó. Los ojos verdes de Antonio observaron aquella acción, que duró poco, aterrorizado. Nunca le habían puesto la mano encima y no pudo sentir más horror. El golpe de Diago le giró la cara hacia la izquierda y sintió la mejilla caliente y palpitante. Se llevó las dos manos a la zona y le observó con gesto herido, asustado, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

 

— Ni se te ocurra llorar ahora. ¿No eres un hombre? Pues demuéstralo  —le dijo falto de emociones—. Vas a quedarte aquí, vas a acatar mis órdenes y vas a permanecer oculto porque nadie, jamás, debe saber de ti. Como lo hagan, puedes prepararte para sufrir las consecuencias.

 

— ¡Eres el peor padre del mundo! —chilló Antonio, que se sentía demasiado amenazado y necesitaba contraatacar en cuanto pudiera.

 

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué es todo esto?

 

La voz femenina de Ana sacó a ambos de aquella pelea que estaban teniendo. Por su expresión facial había sido testigo de prácticamente toda la conversación, por lo que no hacía falta ni siquiera intentar negar la realidad. El gesto de Diago se tornó iracundo y lentamente enfocó al chiquillo, que tembló por instinto. Antonio gritó y corrió cuando vio que el adulto se movía hasta plantarse detrás de Ana. Ahora Diago tenía que enfrentarse a la mujer, que le miraba angustiada y ligeramente temblorosa. Sor Ana había entrado a temprana edad en un convento única y exclusivamente para mujeres. Su fe la había impulsado a seguir adelante después de que unos bandidos arrasaran su pueblo y mataran a toda su familia. Como si estuviera perseguida por la desdicha, el convento fue también borrado del mapa y ella por poco no pereció en ese desgraciado evento. Abandonada, harapienta, pero aún con la palabra de Dios en la mano, Ana fue encontrada por Diago, que empezaba entonces a buscar gente que quisiera vivir y trabajar en el monasterio que iba a establecer. No tenía nada que perder, así que aceptó y él, como gesto de buena fe, la nombró responsable de las monjas que se unieran a su causa.

 

Y aunque en un principio pensó que había hallado a un hombre dulce y bonachón, luego algo le llamó la atención y vio que no era tan bueno como aparentaba. Dentro de su cuerpo habitaba un terrible hombre que no tenía escrúpulos cuando se trataba de la palabra del Señor. Aprendió a respetarlo y en muchas ocasiones pensó en huir de aquel lugar. ¿Pero cómo iba a convencerle de que no iba a hablar mal de él? ¿Cómo podría disimular? ¿Qué motivo podía alegar para marcharse? Ahora que sabía que Antonio, el niño abandonado que decía haber acogido y que todo el mundo había dicho que se había convertido en el hijo adoptivo del padre Diago, era en realidad su progenie. Por las venas de los dos corría la misma sangre y nada le detendría de ocultar el error terrible que había cometido.

 

Ciertamente le daba miedo Diago en ese estado de enajenación, pero podía escuchar al niño detrás de ella sollozando, así que se forzó a sí misma a permanecer en el sitio. Miró firmemente al cura y con aire sobrio, que se echaba a perder por ese perceptible temblor de sus manos, habló.

 

— Por lo que más quiera, padre Diago, no le ponga la mano encima a este niño. Sé que, que yo me enterara, no es algo que vos desearais pero no tenéis que pagarlo con él. Ha sido un desafortunado accidente. Vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo, no pienso decir ni una sola palabra a nadie y no soy quién para juzgaros.

 

Durante unos largos segundos, el hombre de fe miró a la muchacha silencioso, como si quisiera romper su temple con aquello únicamente. Aunque por dentro estaba asustadísima, Ana no lo mostró por fuera y eso hizo que Diago finalmente relajara su postura y se diera la vuelta. No podía soportar a aquel niño y por mucho que le diera cama y hubiera intentado hacer que se sintiera bien recibido, lo cierto era que entendía por qué motivo Sofía había venido a deshacerse de él. Se asemejaba a tener una voz en el cerebro que constantemente le decía que cometió un error y que ahora debía afrontarlo como un hombre. La joven monja se dio la vuelta para encarar al niño, que ahora lloriqueaba con las manos sobre la mejilla roja, y se agachó para estar a su altura. Los ojos verdes del chiquillo se posaron en ella y por un momento le dio la impresión de que temía que ella pudiera mirarle de la misma manera que Diago, que pudiera ver también desprecio como el que había en los orbes de Sofía.

 

Por fortuna, Ana era un alma joven, cándida y amorosa que había vivido en un entorno familiar agradable y había aprendido a ser cariñosa y benevolente. Cuando observó a Antonio fue con compasión, comprensiva. Estiró una mano y rozó la mejilla descubierta con una tenue sonrisa que intentaba calmar el corazón desbocado del niño. Éste sorbió los mocos y parecía dispuesto a relajarse, por lo que le ayudó secando con los pulgares la comisura de aquellos ojos grandes y verdes.

 

— Déjale. Nada de carantoñas después de cómo se ha portado —dijo con tono autoritario Diago, que aún no se había marchado y ante aquel silencio se había girado para ver qué ocurría. Poco le había gustado que Ana se dedicara a tratar a Antonio como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Tenía que aprender la lección y como no tenía temple ni demasiada inteligencia aparentemente, pues tendría que ser a las malas—. ¿Verdad que yo te he concedido tu capricho y he cesado cuando él, mi hijo, se ha portado mal? Pues ahora tienes que ceder tú y dejar que aprenda la lección él solo.

 

Ella se tensó de manera imperceptible y observó a Antonio, que a su vez le miró suplicante, pidiéndole que no le dejara solo con su padre. Pero en la mente de ella aún podía escuchar la voz de Diago, sin un atisbo de compasión. Le gustaría poder quedarse con él, consolarle y decirle, aunque no fuera más que una mentira piadosa, que todo iba a ir bien. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Diago llamándole, exigiendo con sólo eso que cumpliera el trato, no pudo hacerlo. Con todo el dolor de su corazón al ver la mirada angustiada del chiquillo, Ana se incorporó.

 

— Lo siento, Antonio —murmuró en a duras penas un hilito de voz.

 

Aquel había sido el inicio, el descubrimiento de la verdadera naturaleza de Diago. Aquel hombre estaba determinado a no cometer el mismo error dos veces y dejar cabos sueltos parecía la manera perfecta de volver a tropezar con la misma piedra. No le importaba a quién tuviera que pisar, cuánto tuviera que mentir a los demás monjes, cuánto tuviera que pecar con tal de ocultar aquel otro, que había sido mayor. Y entre esa lista de cosas que podía hacer sin dudar con tal de esconder la verdad se encontraba el ser un padre abusivo siempre que su hijo, que por aquel entonces no era totalmente consciente de lo que su progenitor podía llegar a hacer, cometía alguna travesura o se negaba a cumplir sus órdenes. No fue la última vez que recibiría golpes por su parte; por eso Antonio se había acostumbrado a ceder, a mirar hacia otro lado siempre que Diago hablaba de las tan temidas “consecuencias”.

 

Así pues, mientras Diago le observaba con coraje, Antonio podía sentir en su cuerpo nervios, el miedo que se había grabado en su cuerpo a base de golpes. Tampoco había minado por completo su voluntad, no había extinguido aquel alma rebelde que no dudaría ni un segundo antes de llevarle la contraria a su padre si creía que tenía razón. Pero en aquel momento, en sus orbes oscuros pudo leer que estaba fuera de sí y que tantearle posiblemente lo único que le ganaría sería golpes.

 

— Deja de una vez el sentimentalismo, todo esto ha sido única y exclusivamente culpa tuya. Lo que tendrías que hacer es ir a la iglesia y practicar, ya que a ratos tu interpretación es atropellada y le falta musicalidad. Se nota que aún eres un novato, pero a los feligreses les agrada cómo lo haces. Debes aceptar esta responsabilidad, practicar hasta que te sangren los dedos y así mejorar.

 

— ¿Te crees de verdad que pienso hacer algo por el estilo? No, padre. Estoy harto de que siempre quieras imponer tu voluntad. He asistido a la misa  hasta ahora porque a continuación podía hablar con Eduardo y éste me contaba sus impresiones acerca de mis interpretaciones. Me da igual que no lo entiendas, pero está claro que me gusta, aunque él no me corresponda porque tenga la fe tan arraigada como tú. Así que no pretendas que vuelva a la iglesia después de haberle arrancado de mi lado de esta manera. Si quieres un espectáculo con el órgano, que lo haga otro.

 

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su habitación a paso ligero, mientras podía notar en su pecho el corazón latiéndole desbocado. No dejaba de pensar en Eduardo, en cómo debería sentirse. ¿Habría sido su padre persuasivo? ¿Le habría amenazado? ¡Qué tontería! Seguro que lo había hecho. La amenaza era su más fuerte y utilizada baza. No había otra cosa que usara antes si sabía que de ello dependía su asqueroso secreto. Hasta ese punto se avergonzaba de su existencia. Durante los primeros meses, casi se puede decir que incluso durante el primer año, Antonio no podía procesar demasiado bien aquella información. Había creído que su madre le quería y cuando le dijo que iban a ver a su padre pensó que obtendría otro progenitor más que le adoraría de igual manera. Encontrarse, de repente, con que no sólo su padre no le quería, sino que su madre tampoco, había sido un duro golpe para un niño de siete años. Lloró, claro que lo hizo, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron de sus ojos y en su cabeza permaneció un dolor intenso que le perseguía durante largas horas hasta quedarse dormido. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena llorar por ellos cuando estaba claro que para esos individuos él no era más que una carga de la que no podían deshacerse. Si él estaba vivo era porque la religión tenía un mandamiento que decía explícitamente “No matarás”. Si no fuera de esta manera, seguro que desde su nacimiento estuviera bajo tierra. Eso se lo debía a Dios, no lo iba a quitar el mérito.

 

Cuando llegó a su habitación, le dio la impresión de que era más pequeña que nunca. Parecía que las paredes se venían hacia él y esa sensación de reducido espacio le hizo respirar más acelerado. No dejaba de pensar en Eduardo, lejos, en una zona en guerra, intentando convertir al cristianismo a gente que ni siquiera quería abrazar esa religión. Con el atardecer frente a él, bañando en rojos y naranjas la estancia, Antonio caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, sin amortiguar su caída. El golpe contra el colchón le hizo perder el aliento, pero tampoco fue un golpe tan doloroso como para estarlo sufriendo durante largos minutos. Era más sufrido el pensamiento que no dejaba de rondarle.

 

No bajó a cenar, aunque Diago se presentó en su habitación y estuvo aporreando la puerta. No le importó que abriera la misma, que se adentrara y que le zarandeara, en todo momento fingió que dormía profundamente. Ninguno de los dos se creyó su interpretación pero tampoco tenían ganas de pelear el uno con el otro, así que lo dejó estar y le dedicó unas palabras desagradables, que ya le había dedicado antaño. En algún momento a altas horas de la noche, Antonio fue derrotado por el cansancio y se sumió en extraños sueños que le iban desvelando durante largos minutos hasta que volvía a caer en el sopor.

 

Cuando amanecía, Antonio llegó a su conclusión. Estaba claro que no iba a poder vivir con esa angustia.  ¿Qué le quedaba en esa tierra donde nadie le conocía realmente? Todos veían una patraña, todos creían que él era el afortunado niño al que padre Diago había adoptado por bondad y compasión, pero en realidad no era más que un prisionero de guerra que no podía marcharse ya que no se lo permitiría.

Sentía la necesidad enfermiza de controlarle y él debía seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para que nada saliera a la luz. La etiqueta que marcaba la verdadera identidad del muchacho debería permanecer oculta durante toda su vida. Nunca, por mucho que quisiera, podría ser él mismo. ¿Qué pasaba si lo dejaba todo atrás?

 

Su padre había intentado encerrarle tras puertas abiertas y él, joven, no había tenido nada por lo que querer luchar realmente. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora todo era diferente. Quería a Eduardo, como a un hermano, como a un verdadero padre y seguramente como a un amante también. Nunca había tenido ninguna relación con un hombre que fuera más allá del puro deseo carnal, pero no daba por hecho que no pudiera tenerla con éxito a pesar de ser joven. Se levantó, miró hacia la ventana y su rostro se tornó decidido. Había pasado demasiado tiempo allí, había llegado el momento de dejarlo todo atrás y de correr hacia los brazos del amor. ¿Por qué no? Sonaba ideal y no iba a esperar a que la idea se le escurriera de entre las manos. Por Eduardo era capaz de romper las ataduras del miedo y abandonar aquel nido, que albergaba a una gran víbora.

 

Sin perder tiempo, empezó a abrir los cajones donde guardaba sus ropas y las fue metiendo en una bolsa vieja de cuero, esa en la que sus enseres habían viajado desde casa de su madre cuando iban rumbo al monasterio. Debería bajar y conseguir comida, quizás algunas monedas de esas que los feligreses entregaban cuando su padre y compañeros pasaban el cepillo. Era robo, sí, pero de todas maneras iba a irse al infierno. Desde un inicio había nacido de una unión pecaminosa y para él no habría lugar en el reino de los cielos. ¿Para qué preocuparse por el alcohol, el sexo o las mentiras?

 

Cuando tuvo toda su ropa recogida, sonrió ante la perspectiva de abandonar aquel sitio. En su mente lo que se iba repitiendo una y otra vez era: “Ahora voy, Edu.”, “Voy a por ti”. Cuando llegara, le sonreiría y le pediría perdón por lo que su padre le había hecho. Estaba seguro de que él ya habría sabido ver los verdaderos colores del hombre y cualquier cosa que le dijera le sonaría a realidad. Le confesaría que estaba enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo y le recalcaría que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, que podía rechazarle, que podía decirle que únicamente podían ser amigos y le rogaría que no le apartara. A esas alturas, Eduardo era lo único que le quedaba en ese mundo. Ana poseía un gran corazón pero la pobre estaba demasiado metida bajo el techo de Diago y, como una vez le había dicho, aunque quisiera, ya no podía marcharse de ese lugar. Le había mirado con pena aquel día, con ese instinto maternal que se había negado a abandonar a la monja a pesar de haber entregado su vida por completo a Dios, como si él tampoco tuviera escapatoria, pero iba a demostrarle que se equivocaba por completo.

 

Bajó los escalones que llevaban a la planta baja y se escabulló entre las columnas en dirección hacia la cocina. Podía marcharse sin los jornales pero no sin algo que comer para, al menos, un par de días. No sabía dónde iba a encontrar un medio de transporte que quisiera acercarle hasta Bracara Augusta. Posiblemente tuviera que utilizar diversos medios de transporte, aunque no estaba seguro. Puede que los detalles del viaje fueran inciertos pero se sentía con el suficiente coraje como para emprenderlo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Eduardo le estaba esperando al final del camino! Escuchaba las oraciones distantes de los monjes que intentaban hacer que su voz alcanzara a Dios y él, cobijado por ese sonido armonioso, fue guardando diversos alimentos en su bolsa.

 

Un rato después, creyó que ya tenía suficiente. Tampoco había sido tremendamente desalmado, había dejado suficiente para que el resto de monjes pudiera comer durante semanas. En las alacenas guardaban comida para meses, así que tampoco iban a notarlo. Además, en poco las cosechas florecerían y podrían recoger los frutos de lo que sembraron. No les estaba condenando a la hambruna, eso seguro. Se incorporó, se dio la vuelta y entonces el corazón se le encogió de la impresión al ver a Diago. En la penumbra de la habitación, se veía más terrorífico que nunca. Por instinto retrocedió un paso para intentar establecer más distancia entre ambos. Ojalá dijera algo, pero no lo hacía y eso le atemorizaba aún más. El pecho de Antonio subía y bajaba acelerado, mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para pensar una excusa, una frase que fuera definitiva y que dejara sin habla a su padre. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo ya que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado en su totalidad. ¿Por qué no se encontraba rezando con el resto de sus hombres? ¿Es que tan extrema era su determinación? ¿Iba hasta el punto de saltarse sus sagradas oraciones?

 

— Mocoso malnacido... —siseó entre dientes.

 

De repente, la quietud de Diago desapareció y a paso acelerado se fue dirigiendo hacia él. Antonio retrocedió todo lo rápido que podía, mientras sus ojos verdes buscaban un camino por el que escapar. No podía lanzarse contra él para empujarle y correr, lo había intentado con anterioridad y había sido como chocar contra un muro de piedra. Su espalda golpeó contra la pared y él levantó las manos para cubrirse el rostro e intentar evitar que le golpeara. No sabía si iba a hacerlo, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a recibir. La mano derecha del monje tiró de la bolsa de cuero de Antonio y se la arrancó prácticamente de la espalda. La izquierda agarró el cuello de la túnica y tiró de él hasta que lo apretó y le dejó una sensación asfixiante.

 

— ¿Así? ¿Así me lo pagas? ¡¿Robándonos nos pagas todo lo que este monasterio ha hecho por ti?!

 

Cuando vio que Antonio abría la boca para replicar, él dirigió la bolsa de cuero con fuerza contra su cara ahora descubierta. El golpe fue más fuerte de lo que hubiera sido hacía escasos minutos ya que dentro había alimentos pesados que chocaron contra la piel. El impacto le había aturdido y todo lo que iba a decir, por el shock, se le fue completamente de la mente.

 

— ¿Esto? —le gritó, mostrándole la bolsa que tenía en la mano—. ¿Así me lo pagas, maldito niño?

 

Durante un segundo, el joven pensó que iba a golpearle de nuevo pero lo que hizo fue desparramar todo el contenido de la bolsa por el suelo. La fruta, las verduras, las ropas, todo salió del contenedor y fue a caer de manera desordenada sobre las losas de piedra.

 

— Pues vas a aprender que no se me roba a las malas, Antonio. Como todo.

 

Soltó la túnica, únicamente para poder agarrarle del cabello castaño que aunque corto, tenía la longitud suficiente para poderlo asir y tirar de él. Antonio se quejó por el dolor que aquello le producía sobre el cuero cabelludo pero aunque manoteó para intentar sacárselo de encima, no logró que le dejara ir. La presencia de Ana al pie de las escaleras sorprendió pero no detuvo a Diago. Le dirigió una mirada disciplinaria que le retaba a decir algo si se atrevía. Los labios carnosos y rojizos de la mujer no se abrieron para pronunciar una palabra, pero sí que los siguió en su ascenso, mientras pensaba en cómo intervenir a favor del joven Antonio, que se quejaba y le pedía casi en una súplica que le soltara. No supo cómo había logrado subir las escaleras en esa posición indigna, pero lo cierto es que lo consiguió.

 

— No vas a comer, no vas a ver a nadie hasta que no aprendas la lección y sólo entonces, cuando me prometas que vas a comportarte y que vas a permanecer en este sitio, sólo en ese momento te dejaré ir a tu habitación. Me importa una mierda que no quieras ser monje, de hecho me parecería una vergüenza que lo llegaras a ser viendo lo que eres.

 

— ¿Y tú por qué pretendes que eres mejor? Después de todo, tú fuiste el que inició todo esto. ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que pagar yo por tus pecados?! Si el preciado monje no supo controlarse, ¿por qué su hijo tiene que ser el desgraciado, el repudiado, el paria de la sociedad? No eres más que un monstruo y déjame decirte que tú vas a arder en el infierno al igual que yo.

 

— En eso te equivocas, porque yo soy diferente. A diferencia de ti, yo busco el perdón de Dios cada día y hago todo lo posible por enmendar aquello que no hice bien. ¿Y tú qué es lo que has hecho hasta ahora? Nada más que pecar, pecar y pecar con el único objetivo de divertirte. ¡Te vas a ir a lo profundo del infierno, Antonio, y déjame decirte que todo el mundo lo va a entender y no se va a parar ni un segundo a preguntarse si quizás deberías haber ido al cielo! Si Dios fuera piadoso ya nos habría librado a ambos de este sufrimiento. No pienso darte la oportunidad de ir a extender tu asquerosa influencia por otras tierras. Tú eres mi calamidad y voy a cargar contigo hasta que me queden fuerzas o perezcas de una santa vez.

 

Mientras hablaba de todo aquello, Diago fue caminando por los pasillos. Lejos de ir a la habitación de Antonio, se dirigía al campanario que quedaba en el ala norte, pegada a la iglesia. Ana hablaba, intentando mediar y suavizar esas palabras crueles que el mayor estaba diciendo. No podía ni imaginar cómo debía de sentirse el muchacho al escuchar a su padre decir tales barbaridades, pero inclusive a ella le dolía y eso que no iban dirigidas a ella. El campanario era un torreón que se alzaba unos tres metros y que culminaba con el tejadillo bajo el que se cobijaba la gran campana de hierro. Si subías por el interior, había una gran escalera que ascendía dando vueltas y culminaba en una sala desprovista de muebles. Resguardándola había una puerta y en el centro se encontraba una escalinata que subía al exterior, donde se encontraba la campana. No había nada que separara físicamente la sala del exterior, por lo que cuando llegaron diversos gorriones salieron volando y huyeron lejos de aquellos gigantes. Diago empujó a Antonio con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la escalinata, a la cual se aferró para no caer por completo. En aquel lugar hacía frío y no había ninguna ventana que le mostrara el exterior.

 

— Si lo que quieres es huir, salta de la torre y haznos a todos el favor de desaparecer —dijo Diago, con pasmosa tranquilidad y un deje de ira—. Déjale aquí, sor Ana, y que no me entere que le sacas cuando esté ocupado. No me gustaría que me traicionaras de esta manera y no poder confiar en ti.

 

La mujer siguió inmediatamente a Diago y se forzó a no mirar al desgraciado muchacho. Estaba apenada y la culpa la devoraba por dentro, como si se tratara de una terrible plaga que no tuviera otro objetivo que consumir su vida por completo. Aunque le tomó un segundo reaccionar, Antonio se fue tras ellos y empezó a suplicarles. Sus ruegos fueron dolorosos para la mujer, que tuvo que apretar los dientes y aguantar las lágrimas que intentaban manar a toda costa.

 

— ¡Por favor, padre! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡Tengo que ir a donde está Eduardo! ¡Juro que jamás le diré nada a nadie, pero tienes que dejarme ir con él! ¡Es mi culpa que esté allí, aunque sea tengo que hacerle compañía! — rogó, mientras descendía peligrosamente los peldaños. Sus ojos verdes se estaban anegando con lágrimas de frustración y horror. Estaba ya casi fuera del monasterio, había estado a punto de emprender el camino que le llevaría al hombre que más le importaba, ¿por qué de repente se había ido todo al traste? ¿Es que de veras iba a encerrarle en aquel lugar?—. ¡Te lo ruego, padre! ¡Ana! ¡Ana, por Dios, no se lo permitas! ¡Tú eres una buena mujer! ¡Hazle entrar en razón, te lo suplico!

 

Antes de lograr alcanzar la puerta, Diago la cerró delante de sus narices y giró la llave de metal en el pomo, para que fuera imposible salir. Había podido ver el rostro arrepentido de Ana, que le había encarado con pena y lamento. Las manos de Antonio no pudieron tocar el exterior, únicamente fueron capaces de chocar contra la madera y por mucho que la golpeó, no pudo hacerla ceder ni un solo milímetro. Tiró del pomo con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento cedería y al ver que no lo hacía, volvió a golpear la misma.

 

— ¡Por favor...! ¡Eduardo se va a morir si está allí solo! ¡Por favor, padre! ¡Ana! ¡Eduardo...! ¡Él no lo merece! ¡Si quieres yo me iré allí, pero deja que él regrese! ¡Deja que vaya y que le diga que él si puede vivir y que yo tomo su lugar! —pidió desesperado, mientras sus manos sacudían con fuerza la madera y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas—. ¡Ana! ¡Por favor, Ana, sácame de aquí! ¡Él no merece esto! ¡Déjame salvarle!

 

Nadie abrió, no escuchó ninguna voz al otro lado, aunque la mujer delgada y devota a Dios permanecía apoyada contra la puerta, que no dejaba de sacudirse y vibrar. Escuchó a Antonio gritar con desesperación, con un dolor que hasta el momento no le había visto experimentar y no podía más que preguntarse por qué Diago parecía encontrar tanto placer en cortarle las alas a ese pobre joven. Puede que no fuera por el buen camino, que el amor por otro hombre estuviera prohibido, pero no quitaba que su dolor, que el sufrimiento, que toda esa desolación le estuviera consumiendo por igual. Cierto, Eduardo no merecía verse metido de lleno en un tema tan complejo del que él no era culpable, pero Antonio no merecía tampoco esas constantes vejaciones y malos tratos que Diago le brindaba.

 

El chico dejó de gritar y se fue agachando hasta quedar de rodillas, con las manos y la frente apoyadas contra la madera, mientras sus hombros se sacudían con violencia por el llanto. Estuvo allí largas horas hasta que las lágrimas se secaron y el dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que no podía ni pensar en derramar una sola más. Entonces abrió los ojos, decidido, y ascendió hacia la parte más alta del campanario. Al lado de la gran pieza metálica, que se mantenía quieta, Antonio miró hacia abajo mientras el viento fresco sacudía sus cabellos de un lado para otro. Era consciente de que no podría descender: la piedra se encontraba húmeda y resbaladiza y no había ninguna protuberancia que pudiera servirle como sustento. Tal y como le había dicho Diago, la única manera en la que podría bajar de ahí era saltando y la caída le mataría o dejaría herido y adolorido. Se apoyó contra una de las columnas que había a los lados y fue resbalando, lentamente, hasta quedar sentado de lado en el suelo. Miró el cielo estrellado, de nuevo con el nudo en la garganta, mientras su mente seguía pensando en Eduardo.

 

Antonio pasó allí un par de semanas, malviviendo. Tenía que hacer sus necesidades donde podía y a veces incluso las tenía que lanzar del campanario para que no llenaran de olor putrefacto el lugar. A duras penas le llegaba comida, cada tres días o así, por lo que convivía con el constante sonido de su estómago, que parecía preguntarle qué había hecho él para merecer tal trato. Las noches en el lugar eran frías, porque el aire del exterior se colaba y azotaba el estrecho interior, por lo que se metía dentro de un fardo de paja, se cubría con ésta e intentaba conciliar el sueño en aquel ambiente tan inhóspito, que parecía que sólo buscaba que acabar con él. Después de largos días se sentía flojo y la mayor parte del día se la pasaba echado en el suelo, en un rincón donde el sol pegara, dormitando a ratos. Su mente se había debilitado también, fruto del tener demasiado tiempo para pensar. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar los constantes cantos de los monjes, como si fuera la melodía que le acompañaría a las puertas del infierno, a los brazos de Satán. Por aquel entonces, todo el mundo sabía que Eduardo se había marchado a la zona en conflicto, a convertir a los paganos, así que los rumores de que había algo entre el hijo adoptado de los monjes y el de los agricultores poco a poco se convirtieron en parte del olvido. Aunque para algunos, como por ejemplo Francis, aquello no era más que el motivo por el que Antonio no hacía acto de presencia. A los monjes se les había informado que el joven estaba enfermo y que ese era el motivo por el que no salía y no compartía ningún festín con ellos.

 

Cuando empezó la tercera semana, el joven romano había empezado a acostumbrarse a la precariedad, por triste que sonara todo aquello. Agotado, se echaba para intentar mantener las fuerzas y sobrevivir durante el mayor tiempo posible. Y entonces, antes de que se terminara la tercera semana, la puerta del campanario se abrió y por la escalera ascendió Diago. En él no nació ni pena, ni compasión al ver a su hijo echado en el suelo de esa manera, como si fuera un perro moribundo. Se acercó a él, le miró desde arriba y en sus ojos brilló la desaprobación.

 

— Estás asqueroso. Volveré mañana y si me pides volver a tu habitación entonces te dejaré salir. Pero si intentas alguna cosa, te volveré a meter aquí hasta que aprendas la lección. No pienso dejarte morir —le dijo Diago, aunque él no le miraba. Si se moría por su propio pie no iba a llorar, ni se iba a sentir triste, pero no iba a ser la mano que llevara el cuchillo a su cuello. Ese pecado no podría quitárselo de encima y suficientes tenía. Levantó la mano y miró el trozo de  pergamino que en ésta había. El sello de cera estaba roto ya que él lo había abierto para leer el contenido de la misma. Bajó la mano y aflojó los dedos permitiendo que éste cayera sobre el muchacho tendido—. Creo que deberías leer el contenido de esa carta.

 

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Los ojos verdes observaron con pereza el trozo de pergamino enrollado y estuvo así un minuto, preguntándose qué tipo de estratagema estaba planeando esta vez. Apoyó la mano contra el suelo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se empujó hasta quedar elevado. Se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y sus manos, cortadas y con algún sabañón culpa del frío, desenrollaron el trozo de papel.

 

“ _A la atención del padre Diago, el más reconocido en Caesar Augusta,_

 

_Mi nombre es José, y soy uno de los pocos cristianos que hay por esta zona de Bracara Augusta. Eduardo, hijo de Estienne y Helena, llegó a nuestras tierras hará un mes y medio con la santa misión de llevar la palabra de Dios hasta nosotros, que empezábamos a perder la fe, e intentar convertir a los paganos que viven en nuestras ciudades. Su labor ha sido encomendable y todos en la zona hemos visto en él un hombre ejemplar, cariñoso y benevolente, que trataba a todos por igual a pesar de la dura situación en la que nos encontramos._

 

_Sin embargo, me temo que no soy portador únicamente de halagos así que voy a abordar el tema que me ha llevado a escribirle esta misiva. El día dos, la batalla se recrudeció por la zona y los ejércitos empezaron a replegarse sobre la ciudad. Todos empezamos a correr y Eduardo se ofreció a guiarnos, demostrando un temple que nos sorprendió en el hijo de unos campesinos, puesto que parecía más la entereza de un soldado experimentado.  No obstante, los combatientes pocos reparos han tenido en pagarlo con los civiles que se encontraban en medio de tal terrible batalla._

 

_Eduardo fue herido a las siete de la tarde por la espada de un suevo, que atravesó su cuerpo por completo y que provocó que la sangre manara a borbotones. Entre todos hemos intentado llevarle a un lugar apartado pero para entonces se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para que se recuperara, hemos intentado bajar su fiebre, calmar sus espasmos, pero me temo que ha sido todo en vano. Esta mañana a las ocho, el pobre hombre ha dejado de respirar y aunque hemos intentado reanimarlo, no hemos tenido éxito. Habríamos querido traerle hasta su tierra para que pudiera ser enterrado cerca de su familia, pero los caminos están frecuentados por bandidos que no dudarían en saquear incluso un carro funerario._

 

_Le hemos enterrado en el cementerio, en la zona central, lápida II-IV, entre gente cristiana que también sirvió a nuestros hermanos con honor. Espero que la situación pronto se calme en nuestra ciudad y que podáis venir a recogerle para darle la sepultura que merece._

 

_Les acompaño en el sentimiento y espero que envíe mis condolencias a la familia._

 

_Un saludo cordial,_

 

_José de Bracara.”_

 

Cuando sus ojos alcanzaron el final del documento se encontraban brillantes. Tuvo que ascender y empezar de nuevo a leerla, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber entendido incorrectamente lo que había escrita en ella. Cuando finalizó, sus manos temblorosas apretaron el pergamino hasta arrugarlo y fue consciente entonces de que su respiración se había acelerado de manera peligrosa. Se ahogaba en esa habitación a pesar de que estaba abierta al exterior y daba la impresión de que el mundo se cerraba sobre sí mismo, aprisionándolo, apretujándole hasta sacar de su cuerpo hasta la última gota de felicidad que en él pudiera haber.

 

— No... No, no, no.

 

Tiró la carta al suelo y se apartó de ella, arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que chocó contra el fardo de paja. Seguía hiperventilando y cuanto más aire tomaba, más sentía que se mareaba y que necesitaba el oxígeno. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y en un acto reflejo se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrírsela. De esta manera podía regular mejor la cantidad de oxígeno que tomaba y le producía una sensación de mayor control. En cualquier momento tenía la impresión de que empezaría a gritar del horror, pero por el momento su voz estaba ausente después de pronunciar aquel simple adverbio de negación unas cuantas veces.  Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos después de largos días de ausencia y amenazaron con desbordarse y recorrer sus sucias mejillas. Eduardo había muerto. Después de semanas, la guerra se lo había llevado junto a un gran número de otros desconocidos nombres. Podía apenarle que la guerra se llevara a gente, pero no se comparaba a saber que el nombre de alguien a quien conoces está dentro de esa lista. En ese momento es cuando la guerra muestra sus verdaderos colores y deja ver a los que no han estado en el campo de batalla lo cruda y cruel que puede llegar a ser.

 

Estuvo en silencio, hipando, con la mano cubriendo su boca durante largos minutos. Por ratos paraba porque no podía más, pero cuando recordaba aquellas frases, el contenido de la misiva, la pena que le atormentaba era tan grande que no podía con ella y volvía a llorar. Aquel hombre benevolente, amable, cariñoso y simpático había muerto y nunca podría volverle a ver. Todo porque de manera egoísta se había enamorado de él. Aunque no fuera directamente, se sentía como si su mano hubiese agarrado el cuchillo, aunque ésta fuera guiada por su padre hacia el cuerpo del hombre al que quería.  Nunca podría olvidar las palabras de Diago, las cuales ya creía a pies juntillas: Si Eduardo había muerto, era por su culpa.

 

Fue incapaz de dormir en toda la noche, siguió en el rincón aferrando la carta arrugada en una de sus manos, con las rodillas cercanas a su pecho. Ni siquiera podía sentir el frío que aquella noche atormentaba las cordilleras de Caesar Augusta, ya que la pena era mayor y le ofuscaba los sentidos. Estuvo pensando en todos los recuerdos que atesoraba, en la primera vez que lo vio, cuando le enseñó a cazar y a pescar. Antonio había apuntado muy alto, a las estrellas, al premio gordo que era el amor con alguien a quien atesoraba, pero estaba claro que esos sueños no se los podía permitir una persona como él. El precio que había que pagar luego era demasiado alto y encima otra gente sufría por su culpa.

 

A las diez de la mañana, Diago abrió la puerta inferior que llevaba al campanario y ascendió con parsimonia. Encontrar a Antonio de esa manera, ojeroso, con los ojos rojos seguramente de haber llorado y aferrando el pergamino le produjo cierta satisfacción. Así es como debía ser. Antonio tenía que aprender su lugar, tenía que ser consciente de que no podía ser una persona normal y una vez asumiera eso, entonces podría aceptar con facilidad su destino de no ser más que una sombra a la que nadie debía conocer. Cuando estuvo delante de él, le tendió la mano y no se sintió ofendido porque el chico no le mirara.

 

— Voy a necesitar esa carta. Esta tarde voy a hablar con Estienne y Helena y por mucho que sea yo quien se lo diga, no van a creerme cuando les informe que su hijo ha muerto. Tendré que hacerles entrar en razón para que no vayan a Bracara Augusta para traerse su cuerpo. Si José lo dice, entonces nos tocará esperar.

 

No dijo nada, pero tampoco le pasó desapercibido el temblor que sacudió la mano derecha de Antonio cuando le pasó el pergamino y lo apoyó en su mano limpia. Cuando le entregó la carta, la extremidad del joven descendió lentamente hasta quedar apoyada sin ganas ni fuerzas contra el suelo. Miró a otro rincón, ausente, con la mente en su duelo.

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que va a ser? ¿Quieres seguir en este campanario? No es mi deseo, porque te ves en un estado lamentable y de seguir así enfermarás. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, no te voy a detener —no, claro que no. Si quería morir, no iba a ser la mano que le detuviera. Pero tenía que darle la oportunidad, porque así no quedaría como un desalmado ante los ojos de Dios. Todo era por su bienestar y el de su hijo. Nadie tenía que saber o la vida se habría terminado para ambos. Era mejor que el mundo no supiera quién era realmente Antonio—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Deseas volver a tu habitación? Pídemelo por favor, si es lo que quieres.

 

Antonio estuvo unos segundos en silencio, observando el suelo con fijación. Poco después, con parsimonia, su fue alzando el rostro, paseando la vista por la sotana de su padre hasta llegar a ese gesto que poco amor demostraba y aún menos para él. Notaba la garganta y los labios secos, así que se los relamió un momento antes de pronunciar un vocablo.

 

— Por favor, padre, quiero regresar a mi habitación. Aunque no vaya a misa, seguiré traduciendo los libros y realizando otras tareas que no estén fuertemente ligadas a la religión. Prometo que no montaré un espectáculo, que no ambicionaré nada, que seré un fantasma.

 

— Bien, Antonio. Espero que con esto hayas aprendido la lección. Tus acciones conllevan consecuencias que no siempre recaerán sobre ti. Si no quieres que los demás sufran, debes ser cauteloso. No eres una persona normal, así que limítate a pasar desapercibido. Dame la mano, te acompañaré a tu habitación y pediré a Fabio que te traiga comida.

 

El joven de ojos verdes tomó la mano de Diago y dejó que le ayudara a levantarse. Aunque externamente parecía que se había rendido, que había doblado su voluntad y se había entregado expresamente a los deseos y voluntades del cura, la verdad era que con sus acciones había logrado marcarle un tanto. Más que arrepentimiento y sumisión, lo que el monje hubiera deseado que le dijera era que no quería bajar, que prefería quedarse allí a morir, para entonces perder de vista ese error, ese problema que tenía desde que se enteró que había engendrado una vida en aquel acto despreciable. Y Antonio era consciente de aquello, lo era desde que tenía ocho años. Aunque en aquel momento el impacto fue brutal y no supiese cómo tomárselo, con el paso de los años había aprendido a que nada salía como uno quería y que manteniéndose con vida estaba haciendo que su padre continuara siendo desgraciado. Mientras respirara, mientras estuviera bajo su techo, mientras tuviera que ver su rostro Diago continuaría recordando que lo hizo mal y que, fuera a donde fuera, no se iba a librar de ese estigma que era él.

 

El camino se hizo largo, a pesar de que no había tanta distancia entre la entrada al campanario y su habitación. Cuando su trasero tocó la cama, le dio la sensación de que sería incapaz de levantarse en horas. Necesitaba dormir bien y aquel parecía el momento idóneo. Cuando se echó, vio que Diago le observaba en silencio. Él, a su vez, no apartó la mirada de él y mientras, en su fuero interno, iba dirigiéndole palabras que buscaban sentenciarle.

 

Ya que Diago era su cadena, la que le impedía ser libre, la que le impedía en general ser, Antonio iba a convertirse en la condena, en la maldición invisible, en la tortura psicológica. Mientras pudiera, permanecería respirando para hacer de la existencia de su padre un infierno en vida. En ese momento, sólo eso le empujaba a seguir en esa Tierra que, ahora sin la persona a la que quería, seguía existiendo bajo una cúpula estrellada.


	6. Reencuentro

En el campo, entregado a la vida del agricultor, el tiempo había volado para Francis. Ese muchacho de trece años había visto cómo los veranos pasaban y ahora era lo que todos consideraban un adulto de diecisiete años y medio de edad. Entre los quince y los dieciséis, el joven visigodo había pegado el estirón y de repente toda la ropa que poseía se le había quedado pequeña. Con el jornal, nada demasiado exagerado, que los campesinos para los que trabajaba le habían dado, Francis, para su decimosexto cumpleaños, había ido a visitar al modisto y había encargado un traje completo a medida: túnica, camisa interior, calzas y chlamys para cubrirse del frío.

En un mercado ambulante había conseguido un hermoso cíngulo hecho de plata, con esmaltes de diversos colores, formando círculos alrededor de una piedra central, un zafiro pulido aunque opaco al mismo tiempo. Desde el principio había pensado que era una imitación, ya que el precio no fue demasiado elevado, pero aún siendo falso le gustaba. Usaba prendas más cómodas para el campo y luego tenía algunas que utilizaba cuando iba a misa o se reunía en algún mercado ocasional con el resto de la vecindad que poblaba los alrededores.

Al principio, lo que motivaba a Francis a salir de la granja era única y exclusivamente la oportunidad de ver a Antonio. Pero, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que el joven romano no iba a aparecer. Hacía su vida en el monasterio como si fuera un monje recluso y no se relacionaba con los demás. Alguna vez le había preguntado por él a Diago, casualmente, ya que se habían conocido durante su breve estancia en el monasterio. Según las palabras del hombre, Antonio no estaba pasando por una buena temporada y parecía haber perdido el interés por el mundo. La última vez que le preguntó le dijo que estaba enfermo, aunque no era nada grave como para arrastrarle a los brazos de la parca. Aquello dejó al rubio más tranquilo aunque preocupado al fin y al cabo.

No obstante, la distancia había hecho que aquella admiración que sentía se fuera enfriando y cuando recordaba cómo se había alterado cuando estaba al lado de Antonio no podía evitar reírse y pensar en que, joven e inocente, había idealizado la belleza del muchacho. Su cuerpo pueril estaba entonces demasiado acelerado y seguramente tampoco había ayudado que mantuviera relaciones sexuales con él. Pero ahora que lo veía en frío, le parecía ridículo.

Durante este tiempo, la vida sentimental de Francis no había avanzado demasiado. Había estado viéndose con la hija de unos campesinos cercanos, hermosa, de cabellos largos castaños y ojos de la misma tonalidad, pero la pobre no es que estuviera dotada de una gran inteligencia ni poseía don con las palabras, por lo que pronto terminó aburrido de ella. Luego ocasionalmente, oculto a todos, había ido a ver el ambiente de la urbe abandonada y había terminado besándose con un hombre de cabellos rubios, nada que fuera más allá de un simple y agradable manoseo. No obstante, Francis no tenía ganas de casarse por mucho que Bartolomé y Catalina insistieran en que era un joven fuerte que seguro que haría suspirar a muchas muchachas. La idea de atarse le producía bastante desagrado. Ahora mismo estaba viviendo la vida que él quería, dirigía sus pasos y en todo momento tomaba sus propias decisiones. ¿Pero qué iba a ocurrir si se casaba? Seguramente tendría que tener en cuenta a su esposa para todo, dejar a un lado ciertos placeres o rehuir sus responsabilidades en casa como esposo para poder disfrutar de ellos. De cualquier manera, Francis no había encontrado a nadie con quien quisiera pasar el resto de su vida y a diferencia de muchos otros que pensaban en el amor como una enfermedad que derrotaba al hombre más poderoso de todos, el visigodo no podía ni imaginar en comprometerse de manera tan profunda con alguien a quien no quería.

Aquella abrasadora mañana de julio Francis estaba en una de las casetas que habían construido el otoño pasado entre Pierre y él para guardar los diferentes enseres con los que trabajaban en el campo. Dada la tarea que tenía que hacer, le haría falta llevarse la azada y la pala. No le gustaba ir tan cargado, pero lo prefería a ir y venir durante horas, lo cual únicamente conseguiría que se agotara con más rapidez. A no demasiada distancia se encontraba Pierre, negro como el tizón a pesar de que estaban, por así decirlo, en la primera mitad del verano. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y de vez en cuando se le escuchaba refunfuñar por lo bajo. Apoyó la pala en el hombro y se giró para poder ver la espalda de su amigo, que aún seguía enzarzado en sus propios pensamientos. Parecía uno de esos hombres mayores que no dejan de quejarse pero que lejos de expresar lo que le preocupaba, se mantenían en silencio, creando expectativa y buscando llamar la atención.

— Está bien, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa o vamos a esperar a que los dos seamos abuelos para que me lo puedas contar? Llevas un buen rato refunfuñando por lo bajo —dijo Francis, captando la atención del menor, que de un salto se dio la vuelta y le encaró.

— Estoy preocupado. No sé qué está pasando con esta zona de la cosecha pero está llena de bichos. No pasa en todas las plantas y además parecen sanas, así que no sé qué pensar. Ayer estuve hablando con Catalina y ella tampoco no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nos da miedo recoger la cosecha, no sea que esté toda corrupta y entonces nos haga enfermar al resto.

— Suena mal, yo tampoco la recogería. ¿Y qué pensáis hacer? Hay un buen campo listo para ser recolectado, ¿es que lo vamos a tirar todo cuando no es evidente el estado en el que se encuentra? —le preguntó. La idea de tirarlo todo le dolía en el alma. Plantar todo aquel campo no había sido tarea sencilla, ni rápida. Cuando lo terminaron, Francis tuvo que echarse sobre su cama un par de días porque tenía la espalda molida. Tuvo a Pierre en su cuarto dándole masajes para que se recuperara pronto porque entre ellos no podían realizar todas las tareas que el campo requería.

— No, eso tampoco. ¿Es que no recuerdas que tú incluso te lesionaste? No, no me parece la mejor idea. Estábamos pensando en que quizás haya libros que nos puedan arrojar un poco de luz acerca de esta plaga. Pero no sabemos bien a quién recurrir. Bartolomé dice que quizás los monjes tengan, pero a pesar de que ellos van cada semana se ve que no tienen el coraje para preguntarle a ninguno de ellos. Están hablando de enviarme a mí, pero me da miedo. Si no voy es porque no creo demasiado y no me apetece ir y que intenten lavarme el cerebro, ¿sabes? No puedo mentir. Si les digo que no soy cristiano, me empezarán a hablar del infierno, Fran.

Al escucharle decir todo aquello sus cejas se alzaron y de repente estalló en una carcajada. Le gustaba ese ingenio que Pierre tenía. Era bastante dramático, en ocasiones incluso le superaba. Estiró la mano que tenía libre y le dio una palmadita alentadora en el hombro, lo cual le ganó una mirada apenada de su amigo.

— Venga, hablaré con Catalina y le diré que yo mismo iré a visitar a los monjes. Padre Diago es un buen hombre que me acogió cuando llegué a estas tierras, así que estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema con que le pida un libro.

— ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Me has salvado la vida, Fran! Te debo una y te prometo que cuando necesites que alguien te eche una mano estaré allí para ti.

— No lo digas demasiado alto, no sea que luego te arrepientas de haber abierto la boca, Pierre~

Volvió a dejar las herramientas en la caseta, se sacudió las manos del polvo y caminó hacia la casa principal. Catalina se encontraba al lado de los fogones, preparando el que iba a ser el almuerzo para todos los habitantes del hogar. Francis se puso a su lado, estiró el cuello y olisqueó el vapor que elevaba de la olla. El agradable olor se introdujo en su pituitaria y produjo que salivara y que su estómago gruñera demandando que le diera ya esa comida. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer, le sonrió nervioso y miró hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas estaban más calientes de lo normal y podía notar el resto de su cuerpo frío.

— Tiene muy buena pinta eso que estás preparando. ¿Podrás guardarme algo para la noche, Catalina? —le pidió ahora observándola con un gesto cándido.

— ¿Es que no vas a comer? Francis, si trabajas en el campo tienes que llenar el estómago. Te lo hemos repetido muchísimas veces. Recuerda que en una ocasión caíste como peso muerto sobre el campo porque no habías comido nada y bajo el sol te dio un jamacuco. ¿Es que es eso lo que quieres?

— Catalina no te preocupes, no es nada de eso. He estado hablando con Pierre y me ha dicho que queréis mandarle al monasterio para pedirle a los monjes algunos libros sobre plagas que puedan afectar a las plantas de los campos que tenemos. El pobre pajarillo está cohibido ante la idea y como yo conozco bien al padre Diago le he dicho que le haré el favor de ir yo mismo, así de paso veo qué tal les van las cosas a los monjes.

— Nos harías un grandioso favor, Francis. No se me pasa la angustia y Bartolomé está de mal humor pensando que no podremos alcanzar la cuota del señor que nos protege. No queremos problemas con él, a pesar de que es un hombre benevolente.

— No os preocupéis, dejadlo en mis manos. Les pediré todos los libros que puedan encontrar y los traeré de regreso. Después sois vosotros los que tenéis que encargaros de buscar a esos bichos que intentan comerse nuestra cosecha. Supongo que llegaré por la tarde aproximadamente. A pie son unas horas.

— ¿A pie quieres ir? ¿Estás loco? ¿Luego vas a ir cargando esos libros pesados? Busca a Bartolomé y pídele que te deje el carro. Ya lo has llevado otras veces, no será problema. Y si no quieres llamar la atención dile que te deje el caballo y ya está. Será menos agotador para ti, hazme caso.

Asintió lentamente, consciente de que tenía razón. Si iba a pie, seguramente el día siguiente lo pasaría fatigado. Se despidió de la mujer con un gesto con la mano derecha y se fue hacia las caballerizas, donde la familia guardaba un par de caballos que estaban disponibles las veinticuatro horas para los miembros del hogar. Por respeto a los dueños de la granja, sus inquilinos siempre pedían permiso cuando los necesitaban, por mucho que Bartolomé insistiera en que no hacía falta. De los caballos que tenían Francis en especial sentía cariño por uno de ellos. Era un animal hermoso, fuerte, con anchos y potentes músculos y unas crines blancas como la nieve más pura de diciembre. Al sol, el cabello brillaba con un reflejo dorado que al joven le fascinaba. Lo vio de reojo, atado a uno de los pilares de madera que componían aquel refugio para los animales. La idea de cabalgarlo libremente, bajo el cálido sol de aquella época, le motivaba en sobremanera.

Bartolomé se encontraba en la esquina contraria, tratando al otro caballo que tenían. Era uno delgado, con patas finas y un pelaje que se caía por esa época con mucha frecuencia. Francis había bromeado en otras ocasiones que se iba a quedar calvo y que parecía un gato soltando tanto pelo. Daba la impresión de que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo, sin embargo llevaba años con la familia y seguía vivito y coleando. Aunque no pareciera capaz, podía llevar el carro sin problemas. Cuando estuvo frente al lugar en el que estaba peinando las crines del corcel, Bartolomé levantó la mirada y le observó interrogante.

— Voy a ir a ver a los monjes, a ver si con sus libros podemos aportar algo de luz a lo que está ocurriendo en los campos. ¿Crees que podrías prestarme a César? Sé que es el mejor, pero por eso mismo creo que podría hacer el viaje sin despeinarse.

Bartolomé se incorporó, puesto que estaba pasando el cepillo por la parte baja de uno de los costados del animal, y le dio dos palmaditas cariñosas en el lomo para tranquilizarlo, ya que se había puesto nervioso ante el súbito movimiento. Al recibir ese reconocimiento por parte de su dueño, se sosegó y permaneció tranquilo, bufando a ratos. Era curioso pero Rocín, el caballo enclenque que hacía justicia a su nombre, no estaba nunca en paz cuando él andaba cerca y no sabía si sentirse ofendido.

— Claro, no hay problema. No tengo que salir y de todos modos se van a quedar aquí en el establo, muertos de risa. Voy a por tu montura, se la ponemos y puedes partir cuando quieras. Me tienen de mal humor esos malditos bichos del demonio. Nada me placería más que fulminarlos a todos, pero no quiero envenenar mi preciada cosecha en el proceso, como comprenderás. Nos estás haciendo un favor a todos.

— No hace falta ni que me deis las gracias. La idea de salir a pasear a caballo, hablar con padre Diago y pedirle unos libros no es tan tediosa como Pierre la pinta. El hombre es amable y me ha tratado bien siempre que nos hemos visto. Hay buena relación, seguro que me los prestará —dijo Francis, que pronto estuvo al otro lado de César, ayudando a Bartolomé a ponerle la silla de montar, de cuero, oscura. El mismo hombre se había encargado de curtir la piel a mano, así que era un preciado regalo cargado de significado.

Terminaron de ajustar la silla y Francis se subió de un hábil salto al caballo, que se agitó ligeramente de delante a atrás hasta que tiró de las riendas y le chistó para que se relajara. Cuando el caballo se quedó quieto, aflojó la tirantez de las bridas y acarició sus crines para compensárselo. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Bartolomé y acto seguido azuzó al corcel para que emprendiera la marcha. En poco había cruzado el camino que rodeaba los campos y había pasado la valla defensiva que custodiaban los guardias del señor feudal, a los que saludó con un breve gesto con la mano. Una vez fuera, en los vastos campos, Francis pudo forzar al caballo a galopar. Una sonrisa curvó los labios rojizos del visigodo, cuyo cabello recogido por un lazo de color azul oscuro ondeaba con el viento. Aunque no lo hiciera a menudo, por falta de tiempo, le gustaba salir por ahí a deambular por la zona que poseía una belleza estremecedora y rica en vegetación. Durante un fugaz instante Francis recordó a Antonio y pensó en que quizás podría verle, pero pronto desestimó la idea. El joven se había recluido y no mantenía contacto con nadie, ¿cómo iba a verle? Además, él ya había olvidado todas aquellas tonterías, ahora estaba centrado en su trabajo, en vivir el día a día.

En menos de la mitad del tiempo que le hubiera tomado el ir a pie, Francis pudo divisar en la lejanía el monasterio donde Diago habitaba. Le daba la impresión de que habían reformado algunas zonas, porque la piedra se veía de un color ligeramente distinto, pero tampoco estaba seguro al cien por cien. Detuvo su marcha al lado del árbol más cercano, se apeó y ató las riendas al tronco del mismo. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera, acomodando con sus dedos las finas hebras que habían abandonado su lugar habitual y hacían que se viera despeinado, y se atusó la ropa. Tras ese momento, Francis anduvo a paso decidido hasta la escalinata de piedra, subió los tres peldaños, cerró el puño y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos sobre ésta. El sonido hueco reverberó contra las paredes internas. Se escuchó además una voz ahogada tras la madera que no pudo comprender y al poco la puerta produjo un fuerte crujido y se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre que ya conocía.

— ¡Padre Diago! —exclamó contento de verle. El religioso le observó de la misma manera y rápidamente se fue hacia él para darle un abrazo que duró un segundo.

— ¡Menuda sorpresa! No esperaba verle por aquí hoy que no es domingo —le dijo. Palmeó su espalda una vez, jovial, y se hizo a un lado—. Venga, no se quede ahí fuera, pase. No todos los días tenemos visita y menos de alguien que una vez estuvo cobijado bajo nuestro techo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas por la granja de Bartolomé?

— Bien, bien... —dijo el rubio, sonriente, mientras seguía al hombre hacia el interior de la enorme construcción. Al estar hecha de piedra, aquella zona era más fresca y se hacía agradable estar entre esos muros. Además, de algún sitio venía una brisa que acariciaba su rostro con dulzura y le aliviaba el calor que tenía encima tras largos minutos cabalgando bajo el sol—. Trabajo no me falta, eso seguro, y aunque sea duro me agrada. ¿Y cómo van las cosas por aquí?

— Bien, como siempre. Dedicando nuestra vida a las enseñanzas del Señor. Siendo honestos, me pilla en un mal momento, íbamos a reunirnos los monjes para decidir algunos temas. Estamos pensando en reformar la iglesia, pero no muchos están de acuerdo. ¿Qué le trae por nuestra morada? Si le da igual esperar puede comer con nosotros.

— Oh, no, no se moleste padre Diago. La verdad es que tenemos como una plaga de insectos en parte de nuestros campos, pero las plantas tampoco se ven enfermas y los frutos parecen sanos. De cualquier manera ninguno nos fiamos; no queremos enfermar por algo que tiene todas las papeletas de estar corrupto. ¿Ustedes tienen en el monasterio libros de horticultura? Nos irían bien, quizás podríamos identificar los bichos y exterminarlos de algún modo.

— Por supuesto que tenemos libros de horticultura. Hay prácticamente de todo en nuestra biblioteca. Supongo que recuerda que es enorme y que uno puede perderse con excesiva facilidad en ella. Venga, le guiaré hasta el recinto.

Dócil, Francis se dejó conducir por el monje, que le fue contando un poco los cambios que habían acometido sobre la fachada de la edificación. La última vez que había paseado por el interior del monasterio había sido hacía años y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, por mucho que parecía el mismo lugar, no hubiera podido recordar el camino hacia la biblioteca él solo. Al lado de la puerta, Diago sujetó el pomo y se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven. Le sorprendió ver que, al igual que Antonio, Francis también había crecido.

— Bueno, aquí se dividen nuestros caminos. Si me ve por los pasillos antes de irme no dude en saludarme. Me apetecería despedirme de vos —le dijo amablemente Diago.

— Por supuesto, padre —replicó Francis, cordial.

Se dieron la mano a modo de despedida, el religioso se dio la vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo por el que había venido. Ahora fue la mano del rubio la que permaneció en el pomo de la puerta y justo antes de abrir, decidió llamar. Una voz de varón, ni muy grave, ni muy aguda, le dio paso y él giró el pomo y se adentró en la sala. En las mesas que quedaban justo delante de la puerta, con patas recargadas con adornos florales hechos en madera, no había nadie y parpadeó anonadado preguntándose de dónde había venido esa voz. Antes de que su mente pudiera pensar con más fuerza en la teoría de los fantasmas, decidió hablar a ver si así podía ubicar a la persona.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, temeroso. Como nadie contestara o no pudiera dar con la persona, iba a empezar a asustarse demasiado.

— Sí, ya voy —repitió aquella voz.

Francis alzó la mirada, siguiendo el rastro del sonido y entonces, subido en una escalerilla, vio al dueño de la voz. Antonio había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, al menos desde su punto de vista. Lo primero que vio fueron las piernas, más torneadas y fuertes, como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio. Los gemelos se encontraban envueltos por las tiras de las sandalias, que se entrelazaban como si de serpientes se trataran y enmarcaban la piel tostada del joven. No pudo ver mucho más allá, ni siquiera sus muslos, puesto que éstos se ocultaban bajo la túnica. Aún así, fue capaz de delinear bastante bien la figura de ese trasero redondo y respingón que tenía y al tenerlo cerca se dio cuenta de que era realmente glorioso. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo pensando: "Yo he estado ahí dentro", con orgullo, como el soldado que había conquistado a capa y espada tierras plagadas de peligro. La espalda del hombre se había ensanchado y sobre la nuca, rozando el cuello de la túnica, había unos mechones de color chocolate que se peleaban contra el trozo de tela para ocupar el sitio que le pertenecía. El cabello del romano se veía un poco más largo, desaliñado, pero aún así tenía un brillo saludable que en ocasiones parecía cobrizo y que le dejó embobado. Cuando se giró, aún le dejó más aturdido. Sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia, como las piedras preciosas más hermosas que hubiera podido ver hasta la fecha. Sus facciones se habían marcado más, perdiendo los rasgos que le hacían verse más niño.

Durante un segundo, Antonio le observó sorprendido. Aunque hubieran pasado años, aunque Francis también estuviera cambiado, aunque llevara una pequeña barba que se había tenido que dejar porque era imposible que aprendiera a afeitarse con una navaja sin correr el riesgo de rebanarse el cuello, había bastantes rasgos en él que le delataban. Finalmente, después de ese momento de silencio en el que tanto uno como el otro no apartaron la mirada de la persona que tenían delante, el hispano le sonrió divertido, se giró, posó la mano en la estantería y con esta ayuda descendió los peldaños hasta posar los pies sobre el suelo.

— Vaya, pero si es el extranjero~ —dijo con aire entretenido—. Francis, ¿no es así? Dígame que no me he equivocado con el nombre, por favor. Me sabría muy mal meter la pata después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Tampoco quiero que me odie.

— No, ¡qué va...! —exclamó Francis como un tonto. La negación con su cabeza fue hecha con tanto ahínco que hasta se vio estúpida, cosa que hizo que la sonrisa del joven con cabellos oscuros se acentuara ligeramente—. Ha acertado totalmente con el nombre, Antonio. Hacía años que no nos veíamos, me ha sorprendido ver lo cambiado que está.

En los brazos el romano llevaba un par de volúmenes que tenían pinta de ser pesados. Aunque sus ojos hubieran estado devorando a Antonio, con el ansia de capturar cualquier detalle, por ínfimo que fuera, para luego poderle hacer justicia a su recuerdo, también se dio cuenta de aquello. Con celeridad, Francis se aproximó al otro hombre y le arrebató los libros de entre las manos sin ser demasiado brusco. Los orbes verdes del chico le observaron curiosos.

— No hacía falta que os molestarais, Francis —le dijo, intentando disculparse de aquella manera por hacerle cargar con esos volúmenes que a él, concretamente, se le hacían un poco pesados. El extranjero, por supuesto, desoyó sus palabras y fue hacia la mesa. Estiró una mano, para darle alcance e impedirle que le quitara una tarea que era él el que debía llevarla a cabo, pero llegó tarde y antes de darse cuenta el rubio había dado media vuelta y había agarrado su mano, que flotaba en el aire. La piel de la de Francis estaba áspera del duro trabajo en el campo día tras día, de sol a sol. Era normal que se produjeran cortes, que la tierra las dejara reseca, pero al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, esa sensación no le produjo repulsión. Pasó de mirar su mano captiva a observar los ojos como el mar de ese extraño hombre que años atrás vino de tierras lejanas.

— Veo que el paso del tiempo ha sido benevolente con vos, Antonio. Os habéis convertido en todo un hombre —le dijo, sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Era consciente de que estaba lanzándole de manera descarada un piropo, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo? Cualquier ser humano con dos dedos de frente podría ver que ese hombre los merecía. No comprendía aún cómo podía levantarse cada mañana, y no tener a nadie a su lado que le dijera lo bello que era, el atractivo que poseía y que ensalzara todas y cada una de sus virtudes. Ahora comprendía algo: el Francis de hacía unos años no era estúpido, no era pueril, no había idealizado la imagen de un chico de su edad al que había visto durante apenas unas horas. Qué va, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ese pobre Francis había sido embrujado por Antonio y cuando empezaba finalmente a escapar de él, de sus tejemanejes, casualmente se había topado de nuevo con él. O el hispano era medio brujo, o el destino seguía empujándole hacia él de manera descarada.

— No creáis que he cambiado tanto, Francis. En realidad sigo siendo el mismo. He crecido un poco, me he hecho más ancho, pero no mucho más —dijo Antonio sonriendo con vergüenza, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo mientras sus ojos le observaban de soslayo. Era la primera persona que reaccionaba de esa manera con el estirón que había pegado y, con la vida que traía, no es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a esa cercanía con la gente—. Vos sí estáis más alto, más moreno además.

— Son las consecuencias del trabajo en el campo, claro que sí —respondió risueño. Que hubiera destacado que estaba más moreno le había llamado la atención. No es que él estuviera precisamente blanco, pero se preguntaba de dónde había cogido ese color—. Aunque vos tampoco es que estéis pálido.

— Son las consecuencias de la pintura en el claustro, mi señor —replicó y acto seguido ladeó la mirada hacia otro sitio.

— Ya veo, parece que ese pequeño vicio os hace tener ese color tan agradable sobre la piel. Entonces digamos que debemos estar agradecidos por ese don que se os ha otorgado —dijo el rubio.

Después de esa frase, zalamera como pocas, Francis se inclinó con la clara intención de besar el dorso de la mano, como gesto de cortesía. El joven de ojos verdes le observó atónito durante un segundo y con toda la delicadeza que pudo escurrió la mano del agarre de la del extranjero, que se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada decepcionada. Para intentar poner paz, Antonio negó con la cabeza sonriendo resignado.

— A ver si al final os vais a pasar de confianza, Francis. Esas cosas no se pueden hacer en la casa del Señor —le dijo, con un tono de voz suave, pacífico. Sus ojos verdes se habían paseado a los viejos volúmenes y la mano que había sido rehén con anterioridad acarició el lomo de piel del que había en la cúspide—. ¿Qué os trae por esta humilde biblioteca?

De acuerdo, quizás se había pasado y había presionado demasiado en un intento de conseguir un poco de contacto físico. Pero, ¿era él realmente culpable? Le tenía en frente, al que había olvidado durante una temporada, al que aún continuaba siendo su Eros después de todo. ¿Y cómo podía resistir él tan ansiada tentación? Un simple beso en el dorso de su mano le hubiera hecho estar de fiesta durante días, pero no había podido ser, así que tendría que conformarse con charlar con él y estar frente a su porte.

— Pues venía en busca de algunos libros de horticultura o algo que se asemeje. Tenemos parte del campo plagado de bichos y aunque se pasean por las plantas como si fueran parte de sus dominios, éstas no se ven enfermas o afectadas por la presencia. Como bien puede imaginar, Antonio, no queremos recolectar y consumir plantas que no sabemos si en realidad son dañinas o no para nuestra salud. ¿Cree que puede ayudarnos con algunos libros?

Antonio ladeó el rostro y se mantuvo pensativo durante unos largos segundos. Estaba intentando recordar la ubicación de libros que pudieran ayudarles. Después de un rato repasando ese inventario mental que mantenía en su cerebro por haber pasado largas horas trabajando en aquel lugar, el romano alzó el dedo índice de la mano derecha y sus cejas se arquearon, dándole un aspecto sorprendido. Sin mediar palabra, se desplazó por los pasillos de la biblioteca y el rubio lo fue persiguiendo por éstos. Vista la dificultad que le había supuesto cargar con aquellos dos tomos, no era mala idea que le acompañara y transportara él mismo cuanto libro sacara.

Los ojos verdes del muchacho miraban con fijación cada lomo que se mostraba exhibido en las diversas estanterías, alineadas de manera perfecta. Con unos escasos segundos, Antonio podía leer el título y rememorar vagamente el contenido de éstos. Evitó los que de poco le servirían y fue sacando volúmenes que trataban del cuidado de las plantas, que explicaban la diversa fauna que habitaba en la península e incluso tomos que se dedicaban, durante páginas, a revelar los misterios del mundo de los parásitos. Todo había sido documentado por científicos, que se pasaban la vida estudiando cosas que en muchas ocasiones ni tan siquiera podían vislumbrar.

En un principio él mismo cargaba lo que cogía, pero después de descender la primera escalerilla y que Francis prácticamente le arrebatara los tomos de las manos decidió que era más eficiente si se los iba pasando a medida que los sacaba. Un rato después, con prácticamente toda la biblioteca recorrida, el rubio tenía dificultad para mantener en alto la pila de libros que habían sacado. El romano descendió los peldaños de la escalerilla y con un salto acabó con ambos pies sobre el suelo. Sin levantarlos del mismo, se dio la vuelta y encaró al rubio, que resoplaba a ratos y ponía muecas cuando le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento los libros se desparramarían por el suelo. Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa a Francis y éste, maldiciendo para sus adentros, no pudo observarla durante más de una décima de segundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo era eso que me había dicho antes? «No se preocupe, estoy fuerte, podré cargar con todo lo que me eche sin despeinarme» —le dijo al visigodo con sorna mientras se balanceaba con una sonrisita juguetona. El peso del joven iba a las puntas y luego hacia los talones. Parecía un niño inquieto.

— Debo rectificar eso que decís, Antonio. Nunca imaginé que vos, en un acto de rebeldía, decidiríais echarme encima media biblioteca únicamente para demostrar que tenéis razón. La tentación es seductora y estoy pensando en rendirme a ella y dejarlos caer —murmuró entre dientes con esfuerzo mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Sería una demostración patética pero, visto el estado de sus propios brazos, parecía la mejor opción.

El hispano decidió dejar atrás su acto de malicia y entre las manos aseguró cuatro volúmenes los cuales levantó y se los acercó al pecho para asegurarlos y asirlos con más facilidad. Gracias a aquello, Francis pudo posicionar el resto de manera más estable, apoyados también sobre su torso. Cuando los ojos azules se alzaron se encontraron con la sonrisa jovial de Antonio, que hizo que su corazón brincara.

— ¿Lo ve? Así mucho mejor. Si me hubiera dejado ayudarle desde un principio, esto no hubiera pasado. Además, no lo he hecho con alevosía, mi señor. Quería libros de horticultura y le he buscado todo lo que había en la biblioteca. Con un poco de suerte encontrará lo que necesita en ellos. Aunque creo que va a necesitar algo para llevarlos. ¿Ha venido usted a pie?

— Afortunadamente le hice caso a mi buena señora y vine en caballo, así que no creo que muera en el intento de transportarlos hacia la granja. Gracias, Antonio —murmuró dejando los tomos sobre la mesa más cercana. El otro hombre hizo lo propio con los que él cargaba y, a su lado, le observó aún con esa sonrisa. A pesar de que el ambiente era bastante distendido, había algo que rondaba por la cabeza de Francis y si no lo decía, sentía que iba a explotar—. Ya no os veo los domingos en la misa de la mañana, ¿estáis bien?

— Claro, estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? —dijo tranquilo, casi curioso. A continuación desvió la mirada hacia la pila de libros y se quedó mirándolos pensativo—. Creo que vamos a necesitar más de una bolsa para cargar todo esto. Espero que su caballo sea fuerte, Francis, o en dos segundos caerá como peso muerto contra el suelo.

— No sé, quería preguntarlo porque... Bueno, todos sabemos lo que le pasó a Eduardo. Lamento lo ocurrido, era un buen hombre, me ayudó a llegar a donde estoy ahora mismo, me introdujo en la granja de Bartolomé... —los ojos azules del visigodo le examinaron, intentando vislumbrar algo, alguna prueba de que le afectaba ese tema, pero el que él aún consideraba aprendiz de monje parecía estar muy entero.

— Fue una desgracia, sí. Eduardo era un hombre de bien y de manera inconsciente se lanzó a la aventura en el norte cuando las cosas estaban más tensas. Aún así dicen que murió ayudando a los demás, haciendo alarde de su buen corazón. Ahora está en un lugar mejor.

Las palabras de Antonio sonaban verdaderas, sonaba a que realmente lo sentía, todo porque se le daba demasiado bien fingir. Tampoco era estúpido, sabía que si empezaba a despotricar contra la iglesia cuando estaba bajo los techos de la casa del Señor Francis le miraría raro y si le daba por comentárselo a Diago, entonces el que estaría en problemas sería él. Mejor seguir siendo ese Antonio que todos creían que era. Francis arqueó una ceja, confundido por la respuesta.

— No me refería a eso. A vos os gustaba, ¿no? —preguntó. Ese comentario sí logró que la figura del romano se tensara, mientras sus ojos se quedaban estáticos sobre una silla que no se encontraba demasiado lejos de donde ellos estaban.

— ¿Por qué decís eso? —murmuró Antonio a media voz. Ese apunte del visigodo le había hecho estremecerse, aunque no se hubiera percibido a simple vista. Una cosa era fingir que la muerte de Eduardo no le había afectado para nada, pero que le recordaran que le había querido... Aquello no le dejaba indiferente. Y aunque Francis supiera uno de sus secretos, no le parecía buena idea admitirlo sin más.

— Se os notaba en la mirada. Sabiendo que a vos... —bajó el tono de voz después de mirar alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca— Que a vos os llaman la atención los hombres, podía decir sin lugar a dudas que sentíais algo por él. Por eso estaba preguntándoos si os encontráis bien. No puedo ni imaginar lo que se debe sentir al perder a alguien a quien amabais.

Las manos de Antonio se habían apoyado contra la cubierta del libro que se encontraba en la cima de la torre. Durante algunos segundos estuvo mirando la portada ausente, pensativo, incluso diría que un poco triste. Era evidente que iba a entristecerle al recordarle a su amor perdido, claro que sí, ¿entonces por qué había insistido? No deseaba provocarle pena, sólo ansiaba darle a entender que no estaba solo, que si necesitaba hablar él podía ser su oyente. Sentía cierta empatía hacia su situación; él también tenía secretos que no podía contar a nadie y en ocasiones, a lo largo de su vida, le hubiera gustado que alguien como él hubiera venido a sentarse a su lado y le hubiera dado a entender que podía prestarle un hombro para llorar si lo necesitaba. Pero aparentemente era demasiado complejo encontrar a alguien así. Las mujeres sólo podían preocuparse por los hombres si eran parte de la familia y con sus esposos. Toda muestra de afecto por un desconocido se consideraba motivo de pecado. ¿Y qué decir de los hombres? Los educaban con el estricto dogma, escrito en pesado oro, de que si mostraban su debilidad entonces no eran más que débiles, cobardes, un estigma de la sociedad.

— Ahora ya no es tan doloroso después de todos estos años —admitió finalmente con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Sus hombros se levantaron y, rápidamente, se dejaron caer hasta su posición habitual. Entonces los ojos verdes se fijaron en él y en ellos Francis pudo ver claramente el reflejo de la tristeza, que parecía querer retener a toda costa en su interior—. A veces, viendo lo caótico que es este mundo en el que vivimos, pienso que fue afortunado por poder escapar de todo esto.

Dubitativos, los labios del rubio se entreabrieron, pero al final, antes de pronunciar una sola palabra, se volvieron a apoyar el uno contra el otro. ¿Qué podría decirle? No pudo encontrar nada apropiado que añadir. Estaba claro que a pesar del tiempo, la muerte de Eduardo no había quedado en el pasado y también podía comprenderlo. Pero por mucho que pudiera simpatizar con lo que estaba experimentando, nunca podría ponerse en su piel, por suerte o desgracia, y sus palabras sonarían vacías, huecas. No quería quedar bien, quería reconfortarle. El silencio se fue prolongando y Antonio, que se había dejado arrastrar por la melancolía y la tristeza, un débil recuerdo de lo que ésta fue, se dio la vuelta para que el joven visigodo no pudiera ver su expresión. ¿Acaso estaba mostrando su interior más de lo que debería? No debía hacerlo, para todo el mundo tenía que ser un fantasma y ese hombre que tenía delante no era ninguna excepción.

Aunque le tenía al lado, aquel hecho pasó totalmente inadvertido para Francis, que lo único que pensaba era que estaba recordando la aflicción que había sentido por la muerte de Eduardo y que él tenía la culpa de todo aquello. Inseguro, estiró la mano derecha con intención de posarla en su espalda y acariciarla lentamente para confortarle, pero antes de poder llegar una voz resonó en el interior de la estancia y la extremidad del rubio regresó a su sitio, lejos de la figura de Antonio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Fabio? —preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños encarando al recién llegado. En su rostro había la expresión relajada de siempre y Francis se sorprendió, porque no sabía dónde había quedado escondido aquel dolor que él había podido ver.

— Acaba de llegar Estienne y Helena con algunas hortalizas que nos faltaban. ¿Podrías ir a ayudarles? —preguntó el hombre, de rostro afable—. Padre Diago me dijo que te encargaras tú personalmente.

El joven de cabellos castaños le sonrió, pero realmente no fue un gesto que se reflejara en sus ojos.

— Entiendo. No hay problema, iré a ayudarles a descargar. ¿Podría, padre Fabio, ayudar a Francis a cargar con sus libros? Tiene que ir a caballo, así que tendrán que nivelar el peso entre los dos. ¿Le puedo pedir ese favor? —le rogó. Estaba molesto, aunque no lo demostrara, porque sabía que el encargo de Diago era una de sus tretas. Quería que viera a la familia del hombre que había muerto por su culpa. Estaba seguro de que era un recordatorio, algo para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo de nuevo, para rememorarle que él era un fantasma. Le gustaba hacerlo de vez en cuando, le divertía en suma manera.

— Claro, por supuesto. Ya que soy yo el que te aparta de tus tareas, ¿qué menos que ayudarte con lo que has dejado a medias? Nos conocimos cuando usted vino a buscar refugio, hará unos años, pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar demasiado —le tendió la mano a Francis y, al sonreír, le llamó la atención un diente de oro que tenía en una dentadura que se veía amarillenta y torcida.

— Encantado de hablar con vos, padre Fabio —respondió el rubio al mismo tiempo que estrechaba esa mano que le había tendido, que se encontraba sudada por las altas temperaturas. Lo cierto es que estaba decepcionado, porque el rato que estaba pasando con Antonio había llegado a su fin, pero tampoco podía encontrar un motivo de peso por el cual disuadirle—. Disculpe las molestias pero necesitaré su ayuda.

— Quite, ni las tiene que dar —replicó el hombre, agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

— Bueno, les dejo, tengo asuntos que atender —anunció Antonio, el cual echó un último vistazo a la biblioteca para tomar nota mental de por dónde se había quedado.

Había mucho que hacer en aquel lugar y perder el hilo luego le hacía desperdiciar el tiempo. En ese rato, Fabio había tomado algunos libros, no demasiados puesto que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargar muchos y su maltrecha espalda no se lo permitiría. Francis se despistó y cuando reaccionó notó que alguien pasaba tras él. Se dio la vuelta, virando por el lado contrario, por lo que tardó más en ver que el que se marchaba era el joven romano. Estiró la mano y asió su muñeca antes de que se apartara.

— ¡Espere! —suplicó. Cuando fue consciente de la expresión con la que le observaba Antonio, casi como si se hubiera sentido ofendido por la familiaridad con la que le había agarrado la muñeca, la dejó ir y se frotó la nuca con esa mano que había usado para impedir que se marchara—. Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Antes de que se fuera quería darle las gracias por ayudarme con los libros. Estoy seguro de que conseguiremos encontrar algo en ellos —le dijo, con una sonrisa no demasiado prominente. El rubio entonces volvió a mover su extremidad y en su mano cogió los dedos de la izquierda de Antonio, el cual no parecía ni siquiera alterado por ese contacto. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante, en una sentida reverencia—. Ha sido un placer poder hablar con vos después de tanto tiempo, Antonio.

De nuevo, los dígitos del joven hispano se escurrieron de su agarre, que no era tan estrecho tampoco. Los labios rojizos de Antonio se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida y como reconocimiento a ese gesto que le había dedicado por segunda vez en lo que iba de mañana, llevó su mano al brazo del rubio y lo estrechó un poco.

— El placer es mutuo, Francis. Que tenga un buen día.

A pesar de que su sonrisa, sus acciones y sus palabras parecían sinceras, Francis tenía la sensación de que había algo hueco en ellas, que carecían de verdadero significado. Por decirlo de alguna manera: deseaba que tuviera buen día, pero si no lo tenía tampoco le quitaría el sueño. La mente de Antonio en realidad estaba en otros lares, concretamente en la comitiva que le esperaba. Hacía años que no les veía y no sabía cómo iban a ir las cosas. Francis estuvo ayudando a Fabio a cargar el resto de los libros y su pobre caballo resopló cuando notó el peso que tenía encima. Lo había distribuido en dos bolsas que había anudado a cada lado de su montura. A unos metros de allí pudo vislumbrar un carro de madera de aspecto viejo que estaba cubierto por una lona, para protegía la carga del alcance del sol. En los múltiples viajes que había dado al interior de la casa, Francis había podido divisar a Antonio hablando con Helena.

Con movimientos gráciles, el visigodo subió al caballo y rápidamente lo azuzó para que se tranquilizara. Justo cuando se había quedado estable escuchó un grito femenino, un lamento, y entornó el rostro hacia la dirección de la que había venido tal sonido. En ese lugar encontró a Helena, desmoronada, llorando sobre el hombro de Antonio que miraba hacia el suelo serio, con un aspecto sombrío que a Francis le sorprendió. Era algo que iba más allá de la pena, algo que no podía definir con claridad. Estienne se fue al lado de su esposa y prácticamente la arrancó de los brazos del joven, que salió de su ensoñación al sentir la presencia del hombre y recuperó parte de esa vitalidad que se había extinguido hacía cosa de segundos de su mirada.

Sabía que si fuera por él, posiblemente se quedaría allí mirando a Antonio hasta que el sol se pusiera, así que se forzó a agitar las riendas del caballo y a emprender la marcha hacia la granja. Sin embargo, aunque lo lograra, su mente no viajó con él y se quedó anclada en el monasterio. No importaba que hubieran pasado años, que le hubiera dado la impresión de que no era más que un recuerdo que se quedaba en el pasado, ver de nuevo a Antonio le había provocado un vuelco en el estómago del que no se había podido recuperar aún. Estaba claro que el joven aún estaba triste por la pérdida de Eduardo, al que había querido, pero creía a pies juntillas que encerrado, alejado de todos, seguro que no podría recomponerse. Además, ahora sabía con total seguridad que le atraía demasiado y que deseaba plantar en él la semilla de la más bella sonrisa que pudiera florecer en su rostro. Antonio era su Eros y, como indicaba el posesivo que usaba delante del mote, iba a hacer que fuera suyo.


	7. Bajo la ventana

Después de aquel azaroso encuentro que se había quedado grabado en el cerebro de Francis y se había negado a abandonarle, el rubio había estado ideando un plan. No sabía realmente cómo iba a llevarlo a cabo, pero por ello tenía bastante tiempo de trabajo físico durante el cual no necesitaba demasiado el cerebro y podía utilizarlo en esa tarea. A la misa había dejado de asistir ya hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Eduardo se marchó a la misión cristiana en el norte, por lo que era un lugar que tachar de la lista de posibilidades.

 

Francis aún asistía, con la esperanza de que uno de esos días su Eros entrara por la puerta por la que accedía el clero, anduviera hasta situarse en la zona oeste de la iglesia, se sentara en aquella banqueta y con elegancia empezara a tocar una hermosa melodía. Antaño, el joven tenía una voz aterciopelada que entonaba cada nota delicadamente, a la perfección. Los recuerdos habían regresado a Francis desde que había vuelto a ser consciente de la presencia del muchacho. Cuando le había escuchado cantar, años atrás, se le había puesto la piel de gallina en más de una ocasión. Ahora que su voz era más grave, más adulta, se preguntaba cómo sonaría.

 

En sus intentos no obtuvo más que decepciones. No se lo encontró tras las misas y el día que fue de visita para devolver los libros se encontró a Fabio en la biblioteca, que le saludó con ilusión. Cuando por fin había despertado de la inopia, cuando había visto la realidad que había delante de sus ojos velados era cuando Antonio estaba más lejos de él. Pero Francis poseía una terquedad incansable. Aunque Eros se le escapara de entre los dedos, como si no fuera más que humo, él estaba determinado a encontrar la manera de capturarle para él solo. No se trataba más que de un capricho, de pura atracción física, pero el rubio siempre se había dejado guiar por los designios de su corazón y aquello era lo que le había permitido iniciar una nueva vida en esas tierras que de pequeño le habían otorgado tanta felicidad.

 

Cansado de esperar a que la suerte llamara a su puerta, Francis decidió emprender acciones al respecto. ¿Y qué podía hacer para llegar a Antonio? No quería únicamente que le viera, porque al parecer él no sentía esa atracción patológica que a él le atormentaba, tenía que cautivarle, debía conquistarle. ¡Ésa! ¡Esa era la palabra correcta! Lo mismo que los romanos hicieron cuando llegaron a tierras de los cartaginenses, pero sin tanta sangre. Durante días, por la cabeza del rubio pasaron diversos planes, a cada cual más absurdo.

 

No podía dejarlo todo para ir a conquistarle, puesto que todo el mundo se daría cuenta si abandonaba los campos de repente, con frecuencia, sin dar una explicación apropiada a las personas que le daban un techo, un trabajo, alimentos y una manta cálida bajo la que dormir en las duras noches del invierno que habían quedado ya atrás. Así pues, tres semanas después de aquel fortuito encuentro, después de que cayera el sol y que todos hubieran abandonado el comedor para recogerse en sus diminutas habitaciones, Francis sacó de uno de los cajones su querido y elegante chlamys. Poseía un blanco impoluto y cerca del borde estaba adornado por una franja de color azul oscuro. La pieza de ropa se anudaba en un broche de lo que parecía oro. Cuando lo compró preguntó al dueño si era realmente ese material, pero aunque respondió que sí, no supo si debía creerle. No faltaba el listo que intentara falsificar las joyas para poderlas intercambiar por objetos que valieran más.

 

Aunque durante el día el calor era infernal, las temperaturas descendían bastante cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y puesto que iba a ir en caballo, debía abrigara un mínimo. Con un movimiento de su brazo, se echó por encima del otro hombro la tela. Se miró en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, que era bastante tenue ya que la vela poco iluminaba, y se atusó los mechones frontales de su cabello, que descendían y al final se ondulaban suavemente hasta descansar sobre su clavícula. Llevó la mano a la ventana y cuando la abrió el aire del exterior se coló en forma de brisa y le movió la ropa. Apoyó el pie sobre el alfeizar y, de un salto, se posó sobre la tierra y hierba. Era una suerte que aquella pequeña granja no tuviera más de un piso, porque así podía escapar sin miedo a escalabrarse.

 

En silencio, Francis caminó a paso ligero hacia las caballerizas. Quitó la pieza metálica que mantenía la puerta cerrada y cuando la movió ésta produjo un crujido que alertó a los caballos e hizo que relincharan. Una vez dentro, se dio la vuelta y ajustó la madera contra el marco para que no entrara demasiada luz del exterior y los caballos no se encabritaran. Se fue hasta César, que ya estaba despierto, incorporado y mirando hacia los lados nervioso con esos ojos azabache brillantes y el rubio, que había cogido la vela que había en la entrada y la había prendido, le permitió verle y le acarició el lomo para que no se asustara.

 

— Sé que es un poco tarde, César, pero vamos a salir a dar una vuelta. Te prometo que no voy a cansarte demasiado y que mientras esté ocupado podrás echarte sobre el pasto a reposar —le susurró el rubio al animal. Sus manos seguían acariciando las crines del corcel, que ahora ya estaba sosegado al haber reconocido a su habitual jinete.

 

Aunque le costó más esfuerzo, puesto que se encontraba solo, Francis le puso la montura a César, que dócil dejó que lo hiciera. Se montó en el caballo con relativa facilidad y guio al animal para que se aproximara a la puerta y se posicionara de lado a ésta. El rubio usó la pierna para abrirla y la luz de la luna inundó el establo. Azuzó las riendas y condujo a César hasta que estuvo fuera y de nuevo con su extremidad guio la madera hasta que ésta estuvo encajada contra el marco. Ni de cerca se podía apreciar que realmente no estaba cerrada, ¿y quién iba a perder el tiempo en una construcción tan diminuta? Además, los soldados del señor feudal defenderían a toda costa el lugar ante unos posibles invasores.

 

Encargados de la protección del lugar, no dejaban entrar a desconocidos pero sí que permitían la salida. Nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera le dieron el alto al verle partir, por lo que Francis azotó las riendas y dio la orden silenciosa a César para que galopara a gran velocidad. Conocía esos terrenos como la palma de su mano y la escasa luz de la pálida Luna, que se veía grande y redonda en el firmamento, era suficiente para permitirle ver cualquier accidente inesperado sobre la tierra.

 

Las pezuñas del caballo rompía, con más violencia, la quietud de aquella noche. Y aunque su pelo pudiera despeinarse, aunque la brisa le estuviera dejando el rostro y parte de los brazos helados, en aquel momento Francis se sentía más libre que nunca. No había nadie que le juzgara, no tenía que responder ante nadie, tenía total libertad para escoger lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía. Minutos después, con las mejillas y la nariz un poco más rojas por la pérdida de temperatura, Francis aminoró la marcha para vislumbrar a unos cientos de metros el monasterio regentado por el padre Diago, donde Antonio habitaba. Tuvo que detenerse por completo unos minutos y analizar el complejo para poderse situar. Se fue desplazando en la dirección adecuada y cuando llegó a su destino paró el caballo.

 

Se hallaba justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Antonio, en el primer piso. Debajo en la planta baja no había nada, ningún cristal o ventanuco por el que alguien pudiera verle, lo cual le pareció ideal. En esa zona, aunque él lo desconocía, había una serie de baños que no tenían comunicación con el exterior para que nadie pudiera espiar a los habitantes mientras se aseaban.  Descendió de su corcel, tomó las riendas para que no se escapara y se aproximó a la pared. Aclaró su garganta y cuando habló su voz fue un susurro.

 

— ¡Antonio! —murmuró por lo bajo. No tenía intención de despertar a todo el monasterio. Estaba seguro de que nadie entendería qué hacía el extranjero a las once de la noche bajo la ventana del joven aprendiz al que habían acogido tiempo atrás. Esperó unos segundos, a ver si algo ocurría, pero nada pasó—. ¡Antoniooo...!

 

De nuevo un susurro fue insuficiente. Su voz, a ese nivel de decibelios, no podía atravesar las gruesas paredes de piedra y resonar con la fuerza suficiente como para alertar a Antonio. Se dio cuenta segundos después, cuando nada había sucedido. Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, intentando encontrar una solución a ese imprevisto que había surgido de la nada, como un muro camuflado. Vio una piedrecilla en el suelo, se agachó, la tomó en su mano manchando en el proceso de tierra sus dedos y la lanzó con fuerza en dirección a la ventana. Su ceño se arrugó más cuando vio que la piedra, demasiado liviana, formaba una parábola y caía al suelo antes de llegar a tocar el cristal.

 

— Maldita sea... ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? Yo pensaba que con el susurro saldría, atraído por mi melodiosa voz como si fuera cosa del destino  —farfulló por lo bajo, mientras examinaba el suelo en busca de otra piedra.

 

Agarró una más grande, la lanzó y cuando vio la manera en que rebotaba y el sonido seco y contundente que provocaba, se alegró de que hubiera impactado contra la pared de piedra. Tenía la corazonada de que hubiera roto el cristal de la ventana. No le daría una buena impresión si empezaba a destruir su propiedad. Se agachó, cogió otra piedra más pequeña y la lanzó. Ésta sí que golpeó en la ventana. No había luz en el interior de la habitación de Antonio pero tras echar dos piedras, de repente vio que algo prendía y que una luz anaranjada iluminaba parcialmente la estancia. La esfera luminosa se fue moviendo y se acercó hasta la ventana, que de repente se abrió de par en par y allí se asomó Antonio, despeinado, adormilado, con una sábana por encima de los hombros ya que, aunque el rubio no pudiera verlo, no llevaba ropa de cintura para arriba para combatir el calor de una habitación cerrada a cal y canto.

 

No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo así que apoyó las manos en el alfeizar de la ventana y se estiró, para ver de un poco más cerca a la persona que había bajo su ventana. ¿Es que estaba delirando? Arqueó una ceja, entreabrió los labios y antes de hablar sacudió la cabeza en un movimiento de confusión.

 

— ¿Francis? —preguntó, aún inseguro, en un tono de voz suave.

 

— Buenas noches, Antonio —respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa—. Creo que os he despertado, lo lamento.

 

— ¿Francis? —volvió a preguntar, aunque ahora era más bien incredulidad. La primera vez había sido para comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban, la segunda era su cordura, reclamando una explicación lógica—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis vos a estas horas de la noche echando piedras a mi ventana?

 

— Quería hablar con vos. Desde que nos encontramos en la biblioteca que no he podido olvidarme de vuestra merced.

 

— ¿Es que os habéis golpeado la cabeza y habéis perdido el norte? Es tardísimo... —respondió aún sin poder creer que Francis, el extranjero, se encontrara bajo su ventana y que estuviera clamando que no había podido olvidarse de él y que había venido desde la granja para verle.

 

— ¿Acaso importa la hora cuando uno se siente atraído por alguien? Vuestra belleza es incomparable, eso es un hecho y no poder veros deja mi corazón maltrecho —replicó.

 

El joven romano se quedó quieto y de repente se empezó a frotar los ojos con insistencia. No podía ser. Definitivamente, no podía ser. Era imposible que Francis estuviera ahí abajo, a altas horas de la noche soltándole piropos que, como ese último, medio rimaban. El rubio estaba orgulloso, con el pecho hinchado, como si aquel fuera su mayor logro. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que, como piropo, dejaba bastante que desear? ¡Además, no tendría que estar ahí abajo soltando tales comentarios! Sus labios se entreabrieron y su mirada rodó, de izquierda a derecha, mientras que su cerebro intentaba encontrar algo que replicarle que no fuese a herir sus sentimientos, o lo que fuera que le hubiera impulsado a cometer tal insensatez.

 

— No digáis tonterías. Es imposible que vos sintáis tal pesar en vuestro corazón por alguien con quien a duras penas habéis intercambiado algunas palabras. Así que os pido que os marchéis de una vez por todas. Seguro que si se dan cuenta, vais a matar de preocupación a la gente que os procura un lugar en el que vivir.

 

— No penséis que mis palabras nacen de la mentira, pues este es un sentimiento que me crece en la barriga.

 

Los ojos de Antonio se entrecerraron ligeramente y una de sus cejas se alzó. Francis miró para un lado, rompiendo el contacto visual con él por un instante. Ambos eran conscientes de algo, por intentar rimar le había salido un piropo tan cutre que haría llorar de vergüenza a cualquier poeta. Como tenía claro que no había sido un halago perfecto, el rubio carraspeó, con el puño derecho cerrado cubriendo la boca para disimular tal gesto, y volvió a fijar sus orbes azules en la figura asomada a la ventana.

 

— Quiero decir... Un segundo, por favor.

 

De nuevo el visigodo ladeó la mirada y se puso a pensar a toda velocidad. ¿Por qué no había planeado lo que le iba a decir antes de emprender el viaje? Se había emocionado tanto con la idea de ir hasta allí, de presentarse bajo su ventana, que había obviado el resto de los pasos a seguir para que su plan fuera un rotundo éxito. El hispano estaba dotado de gran inteligencia, ¿cómo esperaba que esa zalamería, de bajo nivel y poca elaboración, fuera a conmoverle de alguna manera? Tenía delante al público más exigente que pudiera encontrar. Aprovechando el momento de calma, Antonio se llevó una mano a la boca y bostezó de manera silenciosa. Le gustaría poder regresar a la cama. Cuando ya Francis llevaba un minuto pensando, decidió que suficiente paciencia había tenido con ese hombre.

 

— Creo que es demasiado tarde y ambos somos ya incapaces de pensar con claridad.

 

— ¡No, no! ¡Esperad un segundo, que ya casi lo tenía! —imploró el rubio. Su gesto cambió a una expresión consternada. Ese sentimiento de atracción fatal le había arrastrado hasta allí y le había nublado el pensamiento tanto que ni siquiera había podido planear el resto de su estrategia. Ahora mismo se sentía ridículo, como el chico pueril que se lanza a la aventura sin pensar en las consecuencias y luego, días después, tiene que regresar a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas.

 

— Aprecio vuestro esfuerzo, Francis, pero repito que me gustaría poder dormir un rato antes de que padre Diago venga a levantarme para ir a desayunar. No sé qué es lo que se os ha metido dentro, pero esto es una completa locura. Tampoco sé si es que habéis bebido y habéis recordado lo que pasó hace años en el bosque e intentáis una segunda ronda, pero eso pasó y se queda allí, en el pasado. Si queréis contacto de ese tipo, id a los restos de la ciudad romana. Allí se juntan gentes de todos los lugares y encontraréis a tipos dispuestos a hacer lo que vos deseéis. Y ahora, por favor, váyase a su casa. Buenas noches, Francis.

 

Antes de poder pronunciar una sola palabra en su defensa, el visigodo fue testigo de cómo Antonio cerraba la ventana y daba por finalizada aquella patética intentona. Pudo ver la luz de la vela alejarse y, de repente, ésta estaba apagada. Los hombros del rubio descendieron, abrumados por el fracaso absoluto que había cosechado aquella noche frente al monasterio. Antonio había malinterpretado por completo sus intenciones. Más que el sexo, ahora mismo quería hacer que supiera que sentía una atracción impresionante hacia su figura, que soñaba con él, que su vida parecía que giraba alrededor de su persona. Suspiró con resignación y se dio la vuelta. Caminó hasta llegar a donde César se encontraba y acarició su lomo. Con la otra mano aflojó las riendas y las desanudó para poderlas tomar. Trepó al caballo y, sin perder un segundo, cabalgó en dirección a la granja.

 

Cuando escuchó el ruido de los cascos sobre la tierra, Antonio se incorporó sobre su cama y oteó el horizonte que podía divisar desde donde estaba. Al rato pudo ver la diminuta figura de Francis, alejándose del monasterio sin mirar atrás. Ese hombre, que vino hace años de territorios lejanos, era un individuo extraño. Entre el acercamiento exagerado hacía unos días en la biblioteca, las preguntas sobre Eduardo y ahora esto, no sabía qué pensar de él. Volvió a arquear una ceja y su rostro adoptó una expresión totalmente confundida. ¿Cuál era su verdadero propósito? ¿Había bebido hasta perder el norte? Aunque le hubiera dado largas, esperaba que no tuviera ningún problema para llegar a su destino. Si se caía del caballo o chocaba contra algo, luego aún se sentiría culpable por haberle dejado marchar de esa manera. Resopló, cansado por lo que pensaba que no tenía que ver con él, y se echó sobre la cama.

 

Horas después, Francis llegaba a la granja y dejaba a César a buen recaudo en el pequeño y decrépito establo. Regresó a la zona en la que estaba su habitación y se coló por la ventana abierta. Cerró el ventanuco prácticamente entero y suspiró de nuevo, preso de la tristeza por haber fracasado. Se deshizo del chlamys y lo echó sobre el primer lugar que encontró, puesto que no quería dejarlo en el suelo y no tenía tampoco ganas de ponerse a recogerlo, cosa rara en un maniático del orden como él. Se deshizo de sus sandalias y se desprendió de la túnica, hasta quedar en una modesta prenda de ropa interior que cubría sus pudendas. Miró al techo de su habitación repasando lo ocurrido.

 

Al rato, su gesto se había tornado decidido. Aquella noche había sido desastrosa, pero era la primera. ¿Por qué iba a rendirse llegados a ese punto? Antonio ya debía de pensar que no estaba cuerdo o que era un borracho, o ambas. Todo lo que pudiera hacer, todo lo que intentara demostrarle, siempre iba a ser un añadido que puede sólo mejorara la opinión que tenía de él. Necesitaría un par de días, necesitaría pensar sin descanso, necesitaría de su ingenio y su ridículo sentido del romanticismo, pero estaba dispuesto a enfocar todas esas cualidades a esa única causa.

 

Dejaría que Antonio pensara durante unos días que se había librado de él, pero entonces regresaría y esta vez, quería dejarle prendado e intentaría, sobre todo, que fuera capaz de ver que no corría una gran dosis de alcohol en sus venas, que no tenía sueño, que nada le afectaba y que todo lo que le decía provenía de su corazón. Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Un único pensamiento le cruzó la mente antes de caer rendido:

 

— «Vos esperad, Antonio. Os voy a demostrar lo encantador que puedo llegar a ser.»

 

* * *

 

 

En la quietud de la noche, en cuyo horizonte empezaba a verse la tenue luz que anuncia que el amanecer está cada vez más próximo, un jadeo ahogado rompió ese silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraba sumido el monasterio. Aún tumbado en la cama, Antonio agarraba el borde de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo empapado en sudor con fuerza mientras sus ojos verdes, desorbitados, observaban el techo como si fuera la mayor abominación que hubiera podido divisar hasta la fecha. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba a un ritmo acelerado, intentando recuperar el aliento. El corazón le latía deprisa, como si quisiera salirse de su caja torácica.

 

Lánguidamente, Antonio estiró el brazo derecho y apoyó el dorso de la mano contra la frente, que parecía arder ante el contacto de esa extremidad más fría de lo normal. Sabía que no tenía fiebre, que era simplemente la reacción normal ante ese clima cálido de verano. Frotó piel contra piel para secar aquellas gotas de sudor que inducían un picor extraño que se propagaba por su cuerpo como si una plaga de insectos le estuviera picoteando. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, abandonó la excesiva calidez de las sábanas y anduvo descalzo por el suelo de piedra hasta estar frente a la ventana. Le quitó el cierre y la empujó hasta abrirla, permitiendo que el fresco viento de la madrugara entrara en la forma de una agradable brisa que le produjo al mismo tiempo un escalofrío imperceptible. Allí se estaba bien por lo que, en un arrebato, decidió clavar las rodillas en el suelo y apoyó los brazos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana para tener un lugar en el que recostarse.

 

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una vasta cúpula oscura, moteada aún con estrellas. Cuando las observaba realmente se sentía insignificante. En su corazón todavía podía notar aquella acuciante presión, aquel malestar que no se iría durante un buen rato y sentado en el suelo, siendo testigo de aquel increíble espectáculo nocturno, recordó además otro momento de su vida en el que también las tuvo delante y fueron las únicas que pudieron atestiguar su existencia durante ese periodo. Los dedos se apretaron contra la superficie sólida que había bajo ésta y las uñas se clavaron contra la madera, aunque no llegaron a dejar ni una marca. Su cabeza fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar protegida por el fuerte de sus brazos. De nuevo su respiración era audible, más rápida de lo habitual, mientras él trataba recuperar la compostura.

 

No estaba pasando por sus mejores días. Desde que Francis apareciera aquella noche bajo su ventana a decir locuras, en una visita tan breve que incluso a día de hoy dudaba de si había tenido lugar o no, que el sueño de Antonio no era normal. Como si hubiera despertado el recuerdo de su sexualidad, las memorias de que ese aislamiento no era lo que él deseaba habían regresado. Tampoco había que malinterpretarlo, no sentía nada por ese extranjero entrometido, que había actuado de la manera más egoísta posible seguramente fruto de la borrachera que llevaba encima.

 

Salido de la nada, los recuerdos de Eduardo le asaltaban por las noches cuando menos lo esperaba y más indefenso se encontraba. Llevaba una semana en la que siempre soñaba algo relacionado con él. Había momentos agradables y también tenía sueños nuevos, de momentos que no habían ocurrido y que le alteraban. Cuando regresaba a la realidad, Antonio era consciente de que aquella calidez, la de los sueños agradables, se desvanecía por completo y no le quedaba más que una sensación de frío interna que contrastaba con las temperaturas del verano. Eduardo no estaba, esa era la realidad. Y aunque el amor que sentía por aquel hombre, por su ausencia, se había ido difuminando y había empezado a formar parte del pasado, un pedazo de él aún podía recordar la añoranza, el cariño, el dolor que todo lo sucedido con el hijo de Estienne y Helena le había provocado.

 

En otras ocasiones, como en esa madrugada, el subconsciente le traicionaba, jugaba a ser su propio demonio y le mostraba horrores. Sus pesadillas, macabras, le enseñaban todo tipo de escenario que cuando despertaba le mantenía alterado durante horas y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Antonio aún estaba con el corazón en vilo, levantó la cabeza y estiró un poco el brazo derecho, que temblaba. Su pesadilla había tenido de coprotagonista a Eduardo, igual que la última vez que le vio en la iglesia, hablando con sus padres. De repente éstos no estaban, pero a él no le llamaba la atención su desaparición, por lo que se acercaba a hablar con el hombre. No podía recordar a estas alturas de qué habían hablado, pero sí que lo habían hecho. Eduardo se daba la vuelta mientras le comentaba algo banal y entonces el cuerpo de Antonio se movía. Cuando eso sucedió él se alarmó, porque no había sido ninguna orden que conscientemente le hubiera dado a su cerebro. Sus manos se notaban lastradas de repente y flexionó los brazos para poder levantar bien el peso que cargaba. Bajó la vista y entre ellas vio que asía el mango de una espada, cubierto de telas para que éste no se resbalara ni hiriera la piel. El filo, reluciente, era recto y terminaba en punta triangular.

 

Dio un paso y otro más, mientras su mente se alarmaba porque no podía controlar lo que estaba sucediendo. Aún en ese momento no sabía qué era lo que iba a ocurrir y eso que no era la primera vez que soñaba algo por el estilo. Echó los brazos hacia atrás, por el lado derecho, y descargó una estocada contra la espalda de Eduardo. Pudo notar la carne cortarse, los vasos sanguíneos sesgarse y aún ahora que llevaba un rato despierto podía escuchar en su cabeza aquel horrible sonido que había hecho. En el sueño había retirado la espada, la había dejado caer y se había quedado observando el cuerpo de Eduardo, que yacía en el suelo inerte en un charco de sangre, con indiferencia a pesar de que en su interior no podía dejar de intentar negar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y entonces, antes de terminar, antes de permitirle despertar de ese horror, unos brazos le asieron por debajo de las axilas y le apretaron contra un cuerpo frío, putrefacto a su espalda. Un aliento terriblemente cálido le acarició la oreja y escuchó la respiración ronca, ahogada en sangre, de alguien. Una mano fuerte rodeaba su cuello y lo apretaba, haciendo que fuera difícil el respirar. Sólo después de unos segundos en aquella situación había escuchado una voz familiar en su oreja.

 

_«_ _Tú me has matado... ¿Por qué, Antonio? ¿Por qué me mataste?_ _»_

 

Y aunque su mano estuviera impecable, en ese momento a él le parecía que estaba igual que en el sueño, bañada en sangre. ¿Acaso eran esas pesadillas influencia de algún espíritu? ¿Es que antes de morir Eduardo le maldijo y deseó que sufriera? Esas preguntas sin respuesta no le dejaban más que un pesar añadido que seguro que le tomaría días enterrar en lo más profundo de su maltrecho corazón. Horas después, cuando el sol ya estaba alzándose y las estrellas no podían verse, Antonio se sentía cansado y enfermo aunque no lo estuviera realmente. Se levantó del suelo, entrecerró la ventana y se fue a echar en la cama. No sabía cuántas horas más podría dormir hasta que Diago le despertara, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

 

Sólo esperaba no soñar de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de la excursión nocturna que le había llevado a cometer el ridículo más grande de toda su vida, Francis había pasado días ocupado. Su tiempo libre después de las tareas del campo lo dedicaba única y exclusivamente a pensar en piropos para poder conquistar a Eros, a ese atractivo y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable hombre. Las mujeres que trabajaban en el prostíbulo, con las cuales había compartido gran parte de su infancia, siempre lo decían: el rubio pecaba de testarudo. Una vez que se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja, difícilmente se le podía disuadir, por más que la otra persona fuera la voz de la razón.

 

Aunque supiera que no era más que un impulso irracional, un vórtice que le arrastraba a lo más hondo de un estado en el solo podía ambicionar ese capricho, Francis no quería resistirse a él. Nada le había apasionado tanto desde que decidió que iba a ir hacia Caesar Augusta para empezar allí una nueva vida y aunque fuese loco, pensaba agarrarse a ese clavo ardiendo. Por eso siguió dándole vueltas a la cabeza, tirando de su creatividad para inventar nuevas frases para conquistarle. Las primeras eran malísimas, sin embargo las que vinieron a continuación fueron algo mejores y como no quería olvidarlas por culpa del nerviosismo, decidió apuntarlas. ¿Pero cómo una persona que no sabía leer, ni escribir, iba a ser capaz de anotar lo que se le ocurriera? Acostumbrado a su falta de conocimiento, Francis había adoptado un método por el cual, mediante dibujos, podía recordar con facilidad qué era lo que quería decir.

 

Así pues, aquel jueves Francis se encontraba echado sobre el pasto que había en una colina cercana, fuera de los terrenos cercados de la granja. Usaba su muslo derecho para poder realizar sus garabatos, mientras seguía tirando de su ingenio. Sus ojos azules apuntaban hacia arriba, para mejorar su concentración, como si aquello además fuera a proveerle de la inspiración que a ratos le faltaba. Pierre, que había terminado hacía escasos minutos de trabajar, se secó el sudor de la frente y miró hacia un lado ya que la figura de Francis le había llamado la atención. Silencioso, se movió hacia allí y se posó detrás de él. Estiró el cuello y se asomó para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo sobre aquel trozo de pergamino.

 

— ¿Se supone que esos son jeroglíficos o cómo va la cosa? —preguntó de repente, sin siquiera decir hola. A raíz de aquello, Francis pegó un bote y casi se deja el cuello con tal de ver quién había a su espalda. Pudo ver cómo se llevaba la mano a la nuca y la frotaba. Sonrió resignado, se agachó tras de él y se unió a la tarea de frotar el dolorido cuello del visigodo—. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

 

— Pues casi me matas, así que espero que eso te quede en la conciencia —dijo Francis fingiendo ofensa, aunque claramente no lo estuviera por una nimiedad como esa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

Se movió para intentar cubrir lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue imposible ya que Pierre se inclinó, quedando de cuclillas, apoyó las manos en los hombros de Francis y se asomó por encima del derecho. En él pudo ver aquellos garabatos, desordenados, nada del otro mundo. Arqueó una ceja, sin saber si debía abrir la boca o no. En ese tiempo, el visigodo, avergonzado por el silencio que se prolongaba durante cada vez más tiempo, dobló el trozo de pergamino e hizo que el contenido de éste quedara finalmente oculto.

 

— ¿Estás dibujando? Porque déjame decirte, desde el cariño más profundo, que necesitas horas de práctica para mejorar un poco.

 

— ¡No, no estoy dibujando! Tengo un poco más de talento que eso. Estoy... —los ojos azules del rubio se desviaron hacia un lado y por un momento dudó acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. A veces, aunque fuera sin malas intenciones, Pierre tenía unas respuestas que le dejaban ofendido, así que no quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar a esto. Por desgracia, ante la imposibilidad de crear una excusa mejor, Francis se resignó y admitió a regañadientes la verdad—. Estoy escribiendo.

 

— ¿Escribiendo? Pero si estabas haciendo garabatos. ¿Es que sabes algún idioma extraño? —inquirió, aún con las manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, negándose a dejarle marchar por completo.

 

— No es ningún idioma extraño, es el método que he creado con tal de poder dejar por escrito cosas que luego pueda entender. Siendo honestos, no sé escribir.

 

— ¡Ah, no te preocupes! ¡Es bastante normal! Muchísima gente no sabe ni leer ni escribir. Realmente, si no me hubieran obligado en el último sitio en el que estuve, seguramente tampoco hubiera aprendido y estaría igual que tú. Pero claro, necesitaban que alguien enviara cartas y que apuntara los inventarios, así que me tocó aprender quisiera o no.

 

— En ocasiones me pregunto qué era de tu vida antes de que vinieras aquí, Pierre —dijo a media voz, sorprendido con la reacción despreocupada que su inquieto amigo había tenido. Cuando abrió la boca, se apresuró a detenerle. Por esa malicia que había en sus ojos, le iba a contar alguna burrada, y entonces se pasaría días asustado intentando averiguar si era cierto o no—. Ni se te ocurra, veo tus intenciones y no son buenas en absoluto.

 

— ¡Eres un gruñón! Primero me preguntas indirectamente y cuando voy a contarte algo entonces me dices que no quieres saber nada. No te decides, Fran, y como sigas así, jamás te va a salir una esposa que te quiera porque no vas a tener las pelotas para declararte —le replicó su compañero. Estaba fingiendo ofensa, pero en realidad lo que sentía era decepción porque no podía fastidiarle con esas divertidas historias que le dejaban paranoico durante días—. ¿Y qué es lo que escribes?

 

— No es de tu incumbencia —replicó raudo.

 

Al ver que su amigo le observaba con una ceja alzada y esta vez con un honesto gesto de sorpresa, suspiró pesadamente. No le iba a enseñar lo que había garabateado, no fuese que lo descifrara, pero al menos podía darle una versión un poco cambiada de lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Mostrarle aquel intento de poesía sería como presentarse desnudo frente a él y eso le daba repentino pudor. No quería servirle en bandeja sus sentimientos más profundos y menos cuando no los tenía tan claros ni él mismo a veces.

 

— Estoy escribiendo algo que le quiero decir a una persona.

 

— ¿A una persona? ¿Alguien de los alrededores? —preguntó Pierre, con inocencia. No hubiera imaginado que Francis, que no sabía escribir, estuviera intentando hacer algo similar para poder transmitirle un mensaje a alguien posteriormente—. ¿Conozco a esa persona? Porque dudo que me digas el nombre, ¿verdad?

 

— ¡Claro que no pienso decírtelo...! —exclamó escandalizado ante esa idea. Como le dijera que era Antonio, sabría que estaba hablando de un hombre y sería demasiado raro estar escribiendo de manera anticipada una conversación con un varón—. No sé si conoces a esta persona, la verdad. Creo que no.

 

— Eh, espera, espera... ¿Es alguien que te gusta?

 

Había visto la luz en su cabeza, de sopetón, y ahora la idea parecía tan obvia que no sabía ni cómo no la había pensado antes. Lentamente, sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa traviesa que incomodó en sobremanera a su compañero. Éste fue retrocediendo y él, que no quería dejarle escapar, se fue aproximando al mismo tiempo.

 

— Sí~ Uy, ya lo creo que sí~ Estamos hablando de alguien que te gusta. —rio brevemente y le agarró de los hombros para impedir de una vez por todas que se marchara—. ¿Y quién es ella?

 

En los labios de Francis se aposentó una sonrisa tensa que, a pesar de todo, no desentonaba con el momento. Para Pierre aquel era el gesto de alguien que ha sido pillado con las manos en la masa y que, a fin de cuentas, únicamente podía confesar su crimen. Sin embargo, para el rubio de cabellos largos aquella era la expresión de alguien que ha sido acorralado contra una espada y sabe que la única opción para no llevarse una herida letal era desviarse e intentar minimizar los daños. A estas alturas, sólo le quedaba mentir y Francis no deseaba hacer eso con la gente a la que realmente apreciaba. Le daba igual engañar a quien fuera, a desconocidos a los que no volvería a ver en su vida, a amas de casa que habían sentido atracción por él y que le habían dado de comer con tal de tenerle unos minutos a su lado, pero a Pierre... Mentirle a quien consideras tu familia es algo doloroso y Francis se sintió repugnante por lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

 

— Te lo he dicho antes, Pierre, no la has visto nunca. Es alguien a quien conozco de la misa y, bueno, me gusta bastante. Quiero demostrarle a esta persona que soy un buen partido, que soy un hombre que lograría hacerle sentir bien y aunque lo he intentado antes, no me fue demasiado bien. ¡A mí! Yo que pensaba que era habilidoso con las palabras... ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Cuando estuve frente a esa persona, bajo su mirada verde, no pude más que sentirme pequeño e insignificante. Era como si me hubiese capturado por completo y no quería más que estar a su vera para poder observar su belleza.

 

— Uy, uy... Me parece que alguien pierde el culo por alguien. ¡No imaginaba que fueses de esos a los que le gustan este tipo de ñoñerías! —admitió Pierre. Sus cejas rubias claras estaban alzadas, con sorpresa. Francis permaneció quieto y de repente sus mejillas se empezaron a poner del color de la grana. Incapaz de aguantarlo, estalló en una sonora carcajada que le ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo—. Lo siento, lo siento. En mi defensa alegaré que tenías una pinta curiosa.

 

— Estás equivocado, Pierre, yo no pierdo el culo por nadie. Le respeto, mucho, y admiro su belleza por partes iguales. Tiene mucha, externa y creo que interna también. Es una pena que siempre esté tan... —se detuvo un momento, consciente de que había estado a punto de usar la forma masculina del nombre. De haber metido la pata, Pierre bien seguro que le hubiese mirado extrañado. De esta manera, parecía que el silencio le añadía dramatismo—. Tan sola.

 

— Francis se nos ablanda. Que no te oiga Bartolomé, que piensa que todo eso del amor hace a un hombre débil —le dijo con aire jovial, para su alivio. Si Pierre se hubiese burlado de esa obsesión enfermiza por su desconocida, entonces sí que le hubiera fastidiado. Después de todo, le había confiado parte de su secreto; al menos de uno de ellos.

 

— ¿Pero qué te piensas? No voy a ir explicándole mis estúpidos delirios de amor a nadie. Si te lo he contado es porque me has pillado, pero mi intención inicial llevármelo a la tumba —replicó Francis avergonzado. Sus manos aferraban ligeramente el pergamino y lo apretaban, para aguantar mejor sus nervios. Tenía ganas de continuar trazando el que sería su plan, pero no le apetecía que Pierre mirara y, conociéndole, seguramente trataría de ver qué era lo que escribía. Más que por chafardear, por la curiosidad de verle usar los garabatos.

 

— Eres un cascarrabias cuando quieres. Pensaba que confiabas en mí, tío. Ahora de repente te pones todo digno. Pues que sepas que ahora no te contaré yo mis cosas.

 

Aunque Pierre intentaba mostrarse enfadado, lo cierto era que no le salía. Francis no le había contado que había una moza que le gustaba, pero también entendía que se trataba de algo muy personal. Que él le contara cosas no significaba que él pudiera sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para hacer lo mismo y eso no quería decir en absoluto que no le tuviera cariño, como a un hermano, sólo que era reservado y no podía sortear esa barrera para ser honesto con alguien a quien apreciaba mucho. Como venganza, la única que podía llevar a cabo ya que su pobre corazón no se lo permitiría, Pierre llevó la mano a su cabeza y revolvió el cabello rubio. Su dueño exclamó horrorizado e hizo un aspaviento para zafarse de aquella humillación y, de paso, evitar que su melena quedara en peor estado.

 

— ¡Déjame en paz, Pierre! ¡Me estás despeinando y justo me había estado desenredando la melena! —se quejó él, mientras se peinaba con los dedos, arreglando el desaguisado que había provocado su menudo amigo en un acto de desfachatez.

 

— ¡La coqueta Francis se mosquea porque le despeino su sedoso cabello! —dijo risueño el más joven de los dos. Se alejó rápidamente para evitar que le asestara algún puñetazo en un golpe de suerte, nunca mejor dicho. Alzó la mano derecha e hizo un gesto con ella, a modo de despedida—. Te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

 

— ¡Eres un pollo! —vociferó el rubio a la figura de su amigo, que cada vez estaba más y más lejos.

 

A pesar de todo, éste no se giró, simplemente hizo un gesto apreciativo con la mano para que supiera que le había escuchado y que seguramente aquello no pensaba quitarle el sueño por la noche. Suspiró con pesadez y extendió el pergamino para poder ver el contenido del mismo. Le tomó varios minutos recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero finalmente lo logró. Estuvo un par de horas allí, disfrutando del sol de la tarde y del clima cálido del verano. Afortunadamente había una brisa ligera que permitía a todo aquel que estuviera en el exterior no morir abrasado. Sobre las cinco, las ideas se escapaban de la mente de Francis como jilgueros que ansiaban la libertad y buscaban nuevos horizontes. Intentó en numerosas ocasiones pensar en algo ingenioso, pero lo único que conseguía era mantener la pluma flotando a escasa distancia del pergamino. Cansado de estar de esa manera y no obtener buenos resultados, gruñó y enrollo el pergamino para ponerlo a buen recaudo. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la parte de atrás de su túnica para despegar cualquier trozo de hierba o tierra que pudiera haber en ésta y emprendió la marcha hacia la granja.


	8. Lorena

El resto del día fue agradable, tranquilo. No parecía uno que pudiera pasar a la historia. Nada se había conseguido, nada había cambiado, nada había alterado la calma de aquellas tierras. Aunque pareciera un hecho triste, para Francis no era tan grave. Realmente la monotonía aburría a muchas personas, sobre todo a jóvenes que ansiaban descubrir nuevas tierras y emprender nuevas aventuras. Él, en cambio, que había pasado gran parte de su infancia solo, encerrado entre cuatro paredes que olían a moho y tabaco, había aprendido a apreciar los pequeños detalles de las cosas que le rodeaban. Si su vida era siempre igual, perfecto, no iba a ponerse a llorar porque no tuviera grandes hazañas que contar en las reuniones de la parroquia. Si algo había aprendido durante el transcurso de sus años era que normalmente, cuando las cosas cambiaban, pocas veces era para bien. Así pues, entre una vida diferente y la monotonía que tenía actualmente prefería esa última.

 

Estuvo ayudando a Catalina a preparar la cena mientras le contaba cosas que le habían acontecido durante su duro trabajo en las tierras. Tuvo otra charla con Pierre, que tenía el día tonto y no dejaba de molestarle. Se sentaron a comer horas después, parlotearon, degustaron aquel manjar y pronto todos se retiraron a sus propias habitaciones. Él, cansado, se sentó sobre el lecho y observó el trozo de pergamino, que seguía enrollado, atado por un cordel simple, Suspiró, agotado, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el colchón. Su cabello quedó desparramado sobre el cubrecama y sus ojos azules lánguidamente observaron al techo.

 

Después de largos días intentando sofocar la urgencia, aquella voz interna que le susurraba al oído y que a ratos no le dejaba en paz por mucho que lo intentara, de repente volvía a oírla con claridad. Sus pensamientos, aunque probara de domarlos, de chistarlos, de repente le sorprendían de nuevo, en un susurro que al principio no reconocía y que con los segundos tomaba cuerpo e invadía su magullada mente. Su mente le llevaba por los caminos, le conducía entre los árboles y le dejaba justo en el monasterio, en frente de aquel muchacho de ojos verdes en el que no podía dejar de pensar. Si lo analizaba, él mismo era consciente de que era una adicción poco sana y que debería buscarse alguna afición que le distrajera y le hiciera volver a la situación en la que se encontraba semanas atrás, antes de verle. Desearía poder comportarse como un hombre normal, ser capaz de mantener la serenidad y enfriar esos sentimientos hacia la figura escultural de Antonio. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Por mucho que lo intentaba, era como si el centro del universo no fuera la Tierra, si no ese chico de ojos verdes y gesto dócil.

 

Levantó la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para poder visualizar la pequeña mesita en la que había dejado su plan maestro, y se quedó observándolo durante un segundo. Volvió a dejar que su coronilla descansara sobre la mullida colcha y suspiró de manera inaudible entre sus labios rojizos. Ahora más que antes era consciente de su debilidad cuando se trataba de ser racional. No a dónde le iba a llevar eso de dejarse guiar por el corazón, pero a ratos temía que sería a la desesperación y a la tristeza. Aún así, a pesar de tener dentro de su cerebro esos pensamientos negativos, Francis estiró las piernas elevándolas hacia el aire y las bajó para con fuerza para levantarse por la inercia del movimiento. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo suficientemente erguido, apoyó la mano sobre el colchón y finalizó la gran tarea de abandonar el lecho.

 

Sabía que si se quedaba quieto seguramente se echaría atrás, dominado por la indecisión que durante ratos se apoderaba de ciertas áreas de su mente, por lo que fue hacia el armario viejo en el que guardaba su ropa y de ahí sacó un chlamys de color azulado que pronto se echó por encima de los hombros y ajustó con el cierre que tenía sobre el derecho. Apoyó la pierna derecha sobre un taburete y ajustó las tiras de las sandalias que llevaba. Se incorporó, con la mano derecha colocó su cabellera y de uno de los cajones del escritorio sacó un lazo blanco, brillante, que utilizó sujetarla. Estaba listo para partir a la aventura, así que se puso el pergamino entre uno de los pliegues del cinturón que ajustaba la túnica y se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió de par en par y se asomó al exterior antes de dar el saltito y abandonar la seguridad de aquel hogar.

 

La noche, a pesar de contar con temperaturas bastante más bajas que las que había durante el mediodía o la tarde, era bastante cálida en comparación con otras. Por este motivo el paseo a caballo fue bastante agradable y no le molestó que su chlamys ondeara al viento y dejara al descubierto sus brazos y parte de sus hombros. Le fascinaba el ruido que hacían los cascos del caballo contra el suelo mientras mantenía el galope, cosa que César podía hacer sin ningún tipo de problema. Además, de manera ocasional, escuchaba el batir de las alas de algunos pájaros rezagados que aún volaban a pesar de estar tan oscuro o de los que se habían asustado por el ruido que el jinete y su montura hacían a su paso.

 

Rato después de ir al galope, Francis pudo ver que a la lejanía se divisaba la silueta oscura y hasta tenebrosa del monasterio más famoso de toda Caesar Augusta. En el interior de esa fachada siniestra se encontraba el hombre que le hacía entorpecer, que le movía a escribir a pesar de que no sabía y que le había hecho estar días pensando en frases que rimaran. ¿Acaso no era espectacular la influencia que una simple persona podía tener sobre otra? Que alguien lograra que otro individuo sacara lo mejor de sí mismo le parecía asombroso. Estiró de las riendas y susurró al caballo para que relajara el ritmo y éste, bien entrenado, hizo tal y como se le había ordenado. El galope producía demasiado ruido en aquella quietud y no quería despertar al resto del monasterio.

 

Ya más cerca, se dio cuenta de que una luz titilante se divisaba en la ventana de la habitación en la que Antonio se encontraba. Éste incurría, de nuevo, en una de esas frecuentes noches de insomnio en las que Morfeo le abandonaba. Incapaz de hallar paz en el sopor y aturdido por los constantes pensamientos, el joven de cabellos castaños se había resignado a leer a la luz de aquella vela que amenazaba a cada rato con apagarse de  manera inesperada. Para él, totalmente espabilado, fue audible el ruido de un caballo que cada vez se encontraba más cerca y eso hizo que dejara de leer y alzara una de sus cejas. Puso la mano derecha sobre la página que estaba leyendo, para marcarla en caso de que el libro se le escurriera y decidiera cerrarse por voluntad propia, y entornó el rostro hacia la ventana. Estrechó la mirada, pero no fue capaz de ver nada, por lo que parpadeó confundido e hizo una mueca con su boca.

 

Tras aquel gesto, el muchacho que trabajaba para los monjes descendió la vista hasta su libro y tomó la decisión de continuar con la lectura. Entonces, de repente, escuchó el ruido de algo, como un silbido, y eso le confirmó que lo de antes no había sido producto de su imaginación. A disgusto, puesto que no contaba con nada que usar a esas alturas, Antonio dobló una de las esquinas de la página, tan solo un pequeño pico que no fuera a dejar rastro, y flexionó las rodillas para poder, al estirar las piernas, bajar la sábana con sus pies. Ésta le abandonó por completo y ya destapado Antonio se acercó hasta el lado derecho, apoyó los pies contra el frío suelo de piedra y abandonó la comodidad del lecho. Anduvo hasta estar frente a la ventana y ya sin abrirla pudo ver a cierto hombre al que conocía. Aunque estuviera vestido de manera diferente, era tremendamente fácil reconocer esa cabellera rubia que relucía bajo la luz de la luna y del sol por igual. Resguardado en la penumbra de la habitación, Antonio se permitió a sí mismo fruncir el ceño mientras le observaba. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo ahí de nuevo?

 

Durante cuestión de segundos, el hispano tuvo la tentación de meterse de nuevo en la cama, apagar la vela y fingir que nunca le había visto. Pero claro, cuando Francis agitó la mano para saludarle, dándole la certeza de que le había visto, un sentimiento de culpa se afianzó en su corazón y le hizo dudar. ¿Era ético ignorarle y regresar a la cama? ¿Estaría de nuevo borracho? Quizás era buen momento para hacerle recapacitar y ver si, con su buena fe, abandonaba esa mala costumbre de beber de cualquier vaso. Luego ocurría lo que ocurría, que cometía las locuras más extravagantes que él hubiera presenciado. Suspiró pesadamente y entre dientes murmuró, para sí mismo.

 

— No sé qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...

 

Alzó las manos, las llevó a la cerradura y la abrió. Posteriormente, empujó las hojas de la ventana y la dejó abierta de par en par. Se asomó y miró a Francis, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque le costó un poco al principio, fue capaz de distinguir esa sonrisa que curvaba los labios del visigodo, el cual parecía contento por haber logrado que se mostrara ante él aunque fuera a algunos metros de altura. Y ya que el romano no parecía decidido a hablar, a él poco le importó el tomar la iniciativa.

 

— Buenas noches, Antonio. Me alegra veros después de estas semanas. ¿Me habéis echado de menos? —le preguntó a media voz, con un tono que intentaba ser coqueto—. Porque está claro que yo si os he echado de menos.

 

— Creo que voy a repetirme, puesto que ya he dicho esto con anterioridad, la última vez que cometisteis la misma locura… ¿Es que habéis bebido, Francis? ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis a estas horas de la madrugada aquí? Deberíais estar durmiendo, como la gente normal y corriente.

 

— Oh, pero es que no soy normal y corriente, Antonio. Creo que eso os debería de haber quedado muy claro desde la primera vez que me visteis. Soy un hombre sincero cuando os digo que os aprecio, que prendado por vuestra belleza quedo. ¿Es que hablo en un idioma extranjero? Creía haber aprendido bien vuestra lengua, para poder expresar todo lo que siento.

 

— ¿Cuánto habéis bebido exactamente? —volvió a preguntar el de cabellos castaños—. Lo digo en serio, no me parece normal cómo os estáis comportando estos días y me preocupa que estéis perdiendo la cabeza.

 

— Puede sonar típico y tópico, oh Antonio, pero si algo me hace perder la cabeza, eso es sin duda vuestra silueta, vuestras manos y vuestros ojos de ensueño, que quitan el aliento y me arrastran a la desesperación porque no os tengo. ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que vos sabéis de qué os hablo, de qué es esto tan intenso que experimento! Por eso os ruego, desde mi humilde posición, que no me abandonéis ni me ignoréis con tesón. Sueño con vos, pienso en vos y lamento si un romántico soy.

 

Los ojos verdes del romano observaban atónito a ese hombre que había a los pies del edificio. ¿Acaso era su imaginación o es que todo lo que estaba diciendo prácticamente rimaba? No se parecía en nada a lo que había pronunciado la última vez, seguramente sobre la marcha, ahora tenía hasta sentido. Escuchar a alguien ser tan zalamero con él le produjo una vergüenza que no había experimentado hasta el momento y por mucho que pudiera halagarle, al mismo tiempo también le incomodaba. Ese chico, tan dedicado, tenía lo que él diría que era una obsesión poco sana con su apariencia, con su físico y eso se le pasaría con el tiempo. ¿Pero cómo rechazar con frialdad a un joven que tanto tiempo le estaba dedicando a una atracción que, al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido? Los dedos de las manos de Antonio se apretaron ligeramente contra la piedra del alfeizar de la ventana y miró hacia un lado, pensando bien las palabras a utilizar.

 

— ¿Por qué no me dejáis subir esta noche, bello señor? Os juro que no intentaré nada raro, que soy honesto y honrado. Tan solo quiero escuchar más rato vuestra voz, apreciar vuestros ojos y olvidar el desamor de cuando no estoy junto a vos. Sólo por un rato, sólo por hoy.

 

— ¡¿Pero qué estáis diciendo?! —exclamó ahogadamente Antonio, al escuchar tal proposición. Se incorporó y tensó, como un gato que se encuentra arrinconado y que no sabe más que sentirse amenazado por una mano que intenta acercarse a acariciarle—. Eso es una locura, Francis. Ni se os ocurra intentar subir a mi alcoba, está totalmente fuera de vuestro alcance y no lo pienso permitir. ¡Ni pongáis esa cara de decepción! ¿De veras creíais que os iba a decir que sí, que era perfectamente normal que subierais de noche a hablar conmigo? Quién sabe de lo que sois capaz si os tiendo la mano. Con las locuras que decís y pretendéis hacer, ¿cómo creéis que os pueda tomar en serio? Os lo pido de verdad, Francis, marchaos a vuestro hogar y olvidaos por completo de mí. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de la situación?

 

— Claro que lo hago, pero...

 

— ¡No hay peros...! —se quejó el romano, interrumpiendo cualquier posible intento de prosa y zalamería que pudiera venir de ese hombre. Le había escuchado y si se lo permitía era capaz de dar rienda suelta a su lengua e inventar un nuevo verso para él—. Esto es una locura e insisto en que os vayáis de una vez por todas.

 

— Creo que el que no comprende lo que ocurre sois vos —dijo Francis, mirándole serio. Atrás quedaba cualquier intento de rimar, lo que saliera de su boca era totalmente improvisado, ya que no esperaba una negativa tan y tan contundente—. He intentado olvidarme, como decís, pero no es tan fácil y si estoy aquí no es porque haya bebido y no sepa lo que estoy haciendo. Soy consciente de mis actos, Antonio, y si estoy bajo vuestra ventana es porque todo lo que os he dicho es cierto.

 

El romano se quedó sin palabras, demasiado sobrepasado por ese aluvión de información. ¿Entonces no estaba borracho? ¿Por qué haría algo así sin estarlo? No le entraba en la cabeza y visto que sus palabras no parecían llegarle, no sabía qué más podía hacer para evitar esa situación embarazosa. De todo lo ocurrido, poder dejar a Antonio sin nada que replicar le parecía un gran éxito. No había recorrido toda aquella distancia para nada, estaba dispuesto a insistir. Se negaba a resignarse de esa manera, sin pelear, por eso mismo asumió que el silencio no era más que una señal de que podía continuar.

 

— El trino de los pájaros es grosero cuando vuestra voz oír quiero. La distancia nos separa y desearía eliminarla para tomaros de la mano, pasear a vuestro lado y susurraros al oído lo mucho que os ansío.

 

— ¡Suficiente! —espetó Antonio, aún sin alzar de manera excesiva el tono de voz. No se le olvidaba que eran las tantas de la noche y que como Diago escuchara su voz, vendría a ver qué pieza se le había aflojado en la cabeza para que estuviera gritando a esas horas. Sus manos subieron a sus oídos y la oscuridad de la noche disimuló el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. No quiero oír ni una palabra más, suficiente, buenas noches.

 

Cerró la ventana y antes de poderse apartar de ella escuchó el ruido de una piedrecita que chocaba contra el cristal. Frunció el ceño, la volvió a abrir y se asomó. Francis estaba muy tranquilo bajo su ventana, mirándole con una sonrisa triunfal. El muy maldito era consciente de que había logrado que no se marchara y parecía capaz de continuar echando piedras a su ventana para conseguir su atención.

 

— ¿Os han dicho alguna vez que sois muy pesado? Porque, con todo el respeto, creo que era hora de que alguien os lo dijera. Dejadme en paz de una vez. Voy a dormir, esta conversación me está agotando —dijo Antonio, realmente perdiendo la paciencia que tenía.

 

— Sólo un rato más, os lo ruego, no podría vivir jamás sin ver vuestros ojos, que son como luceros —empezó Francis, aún insistiendo en hacerle llegar aquellos sentimientos intensos hacia su persona. Le gustaría que dejara de pensar en él como en una molestia, por mucho que realmente le pudiera importunar a esas horas de la madrugada. Cuando fijó la vista en él, se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba dando la vuelta—. ¡Eh!

 

Pero fue inútil que gritara, que intentara detenerle con sólo esa locución, ya que el romano parecía un gran muro de hielo difícil de derretir. Le chocaba bastante ya que su apariencia era bonachona y esperaba que se sonrojara, que riera, que agitara la mano y le dijera que era un tonto, pero que fuera en realidad una expresión de cariño. Lo que le extrañó fue que dejara la ventana abierta, así que se quedó en ese sitio plantado, esperando a que regresara. De repente vio que sus brazos se asomaban y aunque su cerebro aún tratara de procesar qué era lo que estaba viendo, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para advertirle de que se apartara de donde estaba. In extremis, el rubio logró echarse a un lado justo a tiempo de evitar empaparse de pies a cabeza por culpa del agua que Antonio le había lanzado.

 

El romano se asomó y cuando se dio cuenta de que su intento había fracasado chasqueó la lengua a disgusto y dejó el cubo en el suelo, donde no pudiera patearlo sin querer. Comprendiendo ahora la situación, el visigodo observó la tierra y sus pies mojados, los cuales no habían podido escapar, y luego elevó la vista de nuevo a Antonio. Su ceño se frunció y le miró como si estuviera ofendido. Sinceramente, al joven que estaba en la habitación no le importaba que le observara de esa manera, quizás de esta forma se marcharía de una vez por todas.

 

— ¿Es que vos SÍ habéis perdido el norte? Podríais haberme dejado empapado de pies a cabeza si no llego a esquivarlo.

 

— Os lo hubierais tenido merecido, don Francis, por estar a altas horas de la noche molestando a gente que poca culpa tiene de vuestros delirios. Si no aceptáis por las buenas, tendré que ponerme desagradable e intentar echaros de nuestra propiedad a escobazos si es necesario —le dijo, con tono molesto.

 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que esas tenemos? Pues dejadme que os diga algo, don Antonio —replicó el joven de ojos azules, con aire sabidillo. De repente, impetuoso, alzó la mano derecha y el dedo índice apuntó al hombre que estaba asomado a la ventana, el cual se tensó y se sintió incluso amenazado durante un segundo—. ¡Os fastidiáis! ¿Os molesta que alguien se interese románticamente por vos? ¡Pues mala suerte, mi señor! La culpa no es mía, es vuestra por ser tan atractivo. Así que para vuestra desgracia, este humilde visigodo piensa volver, piensa insistir, piensa deciros mil y una veces lo mucho que le gustáis y os piensa sorprender. Porque, aunque no lo creáis, este hombre que veis ante vos, siendo honesto acerca de lo que siente, va a conquistar vuestro corazón. ¡Buenas noches!

 

Si tenía algo que decirle a todo ese monólogo, no pensaba darle la ocasión a responder. Que le gustara no quería decir que fuese a ser condescendiente cuando le había intentado echar un cubo de agua por encima. Aunque hubiera hecho eso, Francis seguía decidido. Sabía que Antonio no era un mal hombre y también tenía claro que le estaba arrinconando con toda esa conquista. Cualquier humano, en una situación similar, intentaría defenderse al verse contra la espada y la pared. No estaba realmente indignado, ni ofendido, pero también entendía que debía dejarle dormir y que él debía regresar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Se subió al caballo, atusó el chlamys para que cubriera su cuerpo y azuzó al animal para que emprendiera la marcha hacia la granja. Antonio, con la boca abierta por la estupefacción, observó al extranjero alejarse, en dirección al camino principal que llevaba a la granja en la que habitaba y trabajaba. Arqueó una ceja y su rostro se inclinó hacia la derecha, mostrando esa confusión que era la dueña y señora de su cerebro. Finalmente suspiró con pesadez. No entendía cómo funcionaba el cerebro de Francis y empezaba a pensar que era imposible. Parecía ser el enigma mejor guardado de la historia de la humanidad. Cerró la ventana y regresó a la cama. Se sentía agotado de repente y no sabía si era por la falta de sueño hasta el momento o porque el intentar que el extranjero le dejara en paz le había consumido la poca energía que le quedaba. Fuera como fuese, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. La vela se había apagado hacía un rato, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse por ella. En la quietud que había dejado paso la partida de Francis, Antonio no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido por completo. Aquella noche, después del insomnio inicial, no soñó nada.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de la visita inesperada de Francis y de aquella declaración de intenciones, el rubio se había ausentado durante unos cuantos días sin aviso previo. Todo eso hacía que el joven aprendiz de monje se preguntara si por fin había terminado el teatro.  En esos días de calma pudo dedicarse de nuevo a traducir el libro. No le quedaban ya demasiadas páginas y preveía que con un poco de suerte podría acabarlo antes de que finalizara el verano y las hojas de los árboles perennes empezaran a caer.

 

Siempre que podía, evitaba pensar en su día a día, en su rutina, porque entonces se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le disgustaba. Puede que fuese a perecer entre libros, con la pluma en la mano, viejo, cansado, enfermo y marchito después de tanto tiempo encerrado. Por el contrario, a veces tenía el pensamiento contrario. Una y otra vez se repetía a sí mismo que aquello era temporal, que en cuanto Diago enfermara podría huir de una vez por todas, sin miedo a que le encontrara y le arrastrara de regreso al monasterio. ¿Arrastrarle? Sí, parecía una exageración de la mente alocada de un muchacho, pero no era así.

 

Esta historia pasó cuando Antonio tenía diez años y había asumido de una vez por todas que su madre no iba a regresar a buscarle. Era difícil digerir que la persona que te había traído a ese mundo no te quería ni un ápice y encontraba tu presencia molesta, pero después de tiempo llorando y preguntándose qué era lo que había hecho mal se encontró con que si no lo aceptaba, sería incapaz de seguir viviendo en esa Tierra. A su corta edad, aunque no lo admitiera nunca frente a nadie, pensó en dejar de sufrir. La muerte aún era un concepto bastante abstracto para él y según las enseñanzas de los monjes no debía temerla, se trataba sólo del prólogo antes de la gran reunión en el cielo con seres queridos. Alguien debía de haber, en algún lugar, que le pudiera querer, que no se sintiera molesto por su presencia. Sin embargo, puñal en mano, el joven Antonio no pudo llegar a hacer nada, acobardado. Bajó el cuchillo y miró apenado hacia uno de los lados. Los golpes, recibidos de manos de Diago, le habían enseñado una dura realidad: no podía tolerar el dolor. Pensar en sufrirlo con tal de obtener una paz eterna le paralizó los miembros y le arrebató el calor corporal.

 

Después de fracasar en esa vía de escape, pensó en huir directamente. Podría ir a tierras lejanas donde nadie le conociera, donde su padre nunca pudiera encontrarle. Así que cogió ropa, cogió comida y con más éxito que esa última vez cuando había intentado ir en pos de Eduardo, Antonio logró salir de los muros del monasterio. Experimentó la dicha, experimentó al aire nocturno contra su cara, se escondió de ladrones y demás rufianes y día y medio después encontró un pueblo. Estaba sucio, hambriento y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a alguien que le acogiera. ¿Quién podría atreverse a cerrarle la puerta a un pobre niño? La mitad de aquella noche la pasó en una cama que no era la suya y a pesar de todo pudo conciliar a la perfección el sueño.

 

Sin embargo, sobre las tres de la mañana, se despertó al sentir algo sobre su boca y nariz, dificultándole la respiración. Su primer instinto fue el de manotear, el de intentar sacarse de encima aquel peso que, de repente, le empujó contra la cama. En la oscuridad, Antonio resolló e incluso derramó un par de lágrimas mientras forcejeaba contra aquellos atacantes a los que no podía ver. Faltos de tacto, los individuos le levantaron de la cama, le amordazaron con un trapo sucio y antes de arrastrarle uno de ellos le susurró.

 

— Papi envía saludos.

 

Y si algo había aprendido tras once años viviendo con él era que su _querido_ papi era el ser más frívolo que existiera en todo el universo. No le temblaría la mano antes de contratar a unos matones para que dieran con su hijo y lo arrastraran de nuevo hasta el monasterio. Nunca le importó que aquellos maleantes pudieran tratarle mal, que pudieran hacerle daño. Todos aquellos factores los dejaba al azar porque que pudieran herirle era algo que no le quitaba el sueño ni las ganas de comer. Después de algunos intentos más, de sufrir las temidas "consecuencias", Antonio vio que a pesar de que no hubiera barrotes en las puertas y las ventanas había una gran y pesada cadena alrededor de su tobillo y Diago no iba a dejar nada al azar.

 

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se estiró, como un gato que se desperezaba después de una siesta larga y reconfortante, sólo que él se sentía de manera opuesta. Suspiró, dejó que sus extremidades reposaran sobre la mesa y miró al techo ido, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Tenía ganas de esconderse en algún rincón y de dormir un rato hasta que su cuerpo se encontrara recuperado de ese golpe de sueño. La ventana de la biblioteca se hallaba abierta, permitiendo la entrada de la brisa cálida del verano para aliviar la sensación asfixiante que se había adueñado de la habitación durante las horas más cálidas del día. El sonido de las hojas, del viento meciendo la hierba del prado, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de cascos de caballo contra la tierra, golpeando la piedra más débil y partiéndola hasta dejarla reducida a trozos diminutos.

 

Aún mirando al techo, la cejas del hispano se arquearon ya que, sin poderlo evitar, el ruido del jinete y su montura le evocaban el recuerdo de su caballero andante, ese pesado que no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. Por un momento temió que la locura se le hubiera subido del todo a la cabeza y hubiera eliminado de la ecuación al pensamiento racional. ¿Y si había decidido cambiar de horario y venía para cantarle o recitarle poemas a su ventana aunque fuera a plena luz del día? El imaginarlo le hizo fruncir el ceño y su pose se tensó por completo.

 

— Dios, si existes, por favor, no dejes que sea él. Te lo suplico, no dejes que sea él... —murmuró por lo bajo, con los ojos cerrados y los párpados apretados.

 

Como Dios no le iba a dar respuesta alguna, lo sabía de buena tinta, empujó la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás y se incorporó. No perdió un segundo más, era hora de ver si ese loco había cedido por completo a esos pensamientos necios. Apoyó las manos en el alfeizar y se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver la entrada principal que todos los invitados al monasterio usaban para acceder al mismo. Su expresión, que inicialmente había sido molesta, hasta indignada, se relajó y pasó a ser una curiosa.

 

Había un par de caballos de color tierra y negro, éstos arrastraban un carro liviano de madera, que se cubría por una lona blanca que había visto días mejores, sucia por las inclemencias del tiempo y el ataque de los pájaros, que la encontraban el mejor sitio contra el que defecar. Le llamó la atención un escudo de armas que nunca había visto con anterioridad y que no recordaba de ninguno de los hogares más próximos a ese lugar. Del carro se bajaron dos personas, aunque sólo pudo ver el rostro de una de ellas.

 

En primer lugar había una mujer, y lo sabía porque había visto su falda ondear al bajar del carro, aunque el resto de su cuerpo había quedado oculto bajo una especie de sombrilla que usaba para cubrirse del traicionero sol de verano. A su lado se encontraba un joven que debería tener un año o dos menos que él a lo sumo. Iba vestido con una túnica azulada, corta, con detalles en dorado. Su complexión era delgada y sus ojos quedaban parcialmente velados por unas pestañas marrones, al igual que su cabello. Su rostro tenía una expresión grave y se quedó mirando a la mujer como si ésta fuese a perecer en cualquier momento. De repente, se escuchó un llanto agudo, que quedó ahogado cuando la figura femenina se fue hacia la del chico.

 

La sombrilla se tambaleó pero no cayó y los dos desconocidos quedaron ocultos bajo la tela. Finalmente retrocedió, estiró un brazo y tocó la cara de la chica. Escuchó el murmullo de las voces, pero fue tan bajo que no pudo entender lo que decían. Las dos personas entraron en el monasterio y él las perdió definitivamente de vista. Antonio apoyó el codo en el alfeizar y dejó descansar la mejilla contra la mano. ¿Sería alguien que venía a pedir el perdón de Dios? Era curioso lo aterrorizados que vivían la mayor parte de los creyentes. Después de un rato ahí sin hacer nada, mirando el cielo azulado, suspiró con cansancio, se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su libro. Antes de que pudiera recordar por dónde se había quedado, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y en el marco vio a Fabio el cual le buscó con desespero. Al divisar su figura, el monje abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y alzó las cejas, como si hubiese encontrado el Santo Grial.

 

— Antonio, padre Diago te requiere para un tema muy urgente. Sé que estás trabajando en esa traducción, ya finalizando las últimas páginas, pero me ha dicho que es de vital importancia y que no le importa que dejes esa tarea a medias, que te presentes en su despacho.

 

Los ojos verdes del joven se posaron en el monje y cuando entreabrió los labios, se dio cuenta de que éste se tensaba. Estaba claro que si intentaba excusarse el hombre se iba a encargar de insistir y rebatirle. Intentó recordar si había hecho algo malo para llamar la atención de su padre, pero no pudo pensar en nada concreto. A no ser que se hubiera enterado de algunas cosas, como que Francis se paseaba por las noches y que ya había venido en dos ocasiones a visitarle para dedicarle piropos que hasta rimaban. Por un momento fue incapaz de percibir el latido de su propio corazón. Si Diago se enteraba, le iba a hacer daño. Ahora aún tenía menos ganas de presentarse delante de él. Sin embargo, el miedo había arraigado bien en el corazón, mente y cuerpo del joven por lo que a pesar de que su instinto le gritaba que huyera, que no fuera, el resto siguió la orden sencilla y concisa de su progenitor. Aunque estuviera de los nervios, aunque le diera la sensación de que las piernas le temblaban, Antonio se las apañó para sonreírle a Fabio y darle las gracias por avisarle antes de abandonar por completo la estancia.

 

Su corazón empezó a latir fuerte, a un ritmo más acelerado que sus propios pasos, que para él quedaron ahogados por el ruido de ese músculo que bombeaba la sangre. Tenía las manos y los pies fríos y estaba tan tenso que le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento algún músculo le crujiría del esfuerzo que estaba realizando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a justificar la presencia de Francis a aquellas horas en los alrededores del monasterio? ¿Cuándo le habrían visto? ¿Habría sido al marcharse? O quizás había sido cuando le había lanzado el cubo de agua. No tendría que haberlo hecho, de eso estaba ahora mismo seguro.

 

Una vez delante de la puerta del despacho, permaneció allí tenso, con los puños crispados a los costados de su cuerpo y los párpados apretados. Intentaba calmarse, darse valor, pero realmente estaba frustrado por la situación. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer aquello? ¡No había sido su culpa! Era el extranjero el que de manera egoísta había decidido venir a molestarle porque de repente decía que se sentía atraído por su figura. ¡Ahora por su culpa iba a recibir las "consecuencias"! Esta vez no creía merecerlas. Ése, ese sería el discurso que tenía que emplear ante Diago. Él no había hecho más que intentar ahuyentarle, pero el extranjero era terco. Sólo esperaba que calmara sus ánimos y que no intentara nada contra el rubio, porque no parecía hacerlo con mala fe y tampoco le deseaba daño alguno.

 

Inspiró hondo y lentamente fue expulsándolo por la boca, que se encontraba abierta.  El latido en su pecho se calmó, al menos lo suficiente para que no se pudiera percibir el temblor de sus manos. Abrió los ojos y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces, consiguiendo un sonido audible pero tampoco demasiado molesto. Del interior provino la voz de Diago, que le dio permiso para que entrara y al abrir y dar un paso hacia el interior, se dio cuenta de que el monje no estaba solo. También estaba el joven al que había visto descender del carro y por fin pudo visualizar bien a la mujer a la que había ayudado a bajar. Era una chica con un rostro fino que parecía porcelana. Sus ojos eran de color miel, misteriosos y hechizantes y las pestañas marrones eran incluso más largas que las del otro chico. Tenía el cabello largo, ondulado, del color de la tierra sana y sus labios estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, en realidad de tanto mordérselos. Llevaba un vestido que dejaba todo su cuerpo cubierto a excepción del trozo que iba desde el codo hasta el puño.

 

Las manos, con dedos largos y finos, estaban apoyadas la una contra la otra contra su vientre y sus dígitos se entrelazaban como si buscara en ese gesto una comodidad que en ese mismo instante no sentía y que se podía discernir por lo tensos que estaban sus hombros. Diago había dejado a propósito un momento de silencio ya que percibió que su hijo, que nunca había mostrado interés en nada, de repente se quedaba parado observando a una mujer. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y dio por sentado que su plan iba a finalizar con éxito.

 

— Has tardado mucho en venir, Antonio. Ven, te presentaré a nuestros visitantes. Son los hijos de una de las familias más conocidas de las tierras vecinas, a unos dos días de camino desde el monasterio. Él es el joven heredero, Feliciano y ella es su hermana melliza, Lorena.

 

El hispano observó a los desconocidos y se dio cuenta de que con su silencio se estaba presentando como un maleducado. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apurada y se apresuró para acercarse a ellos. Primero le dio la mano al varón, el cual le devolvió el gesto y se la estrechó con una expresión amigable. Cuando los ojos verdes enfocaron a Lorena ésta desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, pero aún así tendió su mano delicada hacia él. Antonio la tomó e hizo una suave reverencia.

 

— Encantado de conocerles, a ambos. ¿Qué es lo que les trae por estas tierras, si no es mucho preguntar? —inquirió por educación el joven de ojos verdes.

 

— A decir verdad yo les he llamado para que vinieran hacia nuestras tierras para poderles conocer. Como hemos comentado con su familia, ambos estamos en la misma situación, con alguien a quien se considera un hijo en mi caso y ellos a una hija en edad de casarse pero que no parecen lograr encontrar alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus vidas. Les conozco desde hace un tiempo, siempre me he llevado bien con ellos, así que he creído conveniente ofrecerles una unión que seguro os hará felices a ambos.

 

— ¿Qué? —preguntó falto de aliento. De repente el mundo le parecía irreal, como si se le hubieran taponado las orejas y todo se le hubiera oscurecido por un momento. Se encontraba mal y esperaba no desplomarse de la impresión, porque sería patético.

 

— Creemos que sería lo mejor para ambos si Lorena y tú os casáis.

 

No sabía qué era peor, si el hecho de que había oído a la perfección lo que su padre le había dicho o el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes parecía en absoluto sorprendido con tal declaración. Al parecer, él era el único que no lo sabía ya que Diago prudentemente lo había ocultado para lograr que aquel encuentro se produjera. Tampoco esperaba vítores, entendía que el joven estuviera sorprendido, pero tenía la esperanza de que dada la introducción que había tenido lugar hacía escasos momentos, el joven romano sonriera y aceptara sin más.

 

Sus deseos cayeron en el olvido porque Antonio, lejos de contestar cualquier cosa, de dibujar un gesto gentil en su rostro para relajar aquel ambiente que cuanto más rato pasaba más tenso se antojaba, permaneció quieto, como si fuera un estatua hecha de mármol, ajena al paso del tiempo por completo. Para hacer que despertara de ese trance en el que se había sumido, Diago carraspeó sonoramente. Justo tras ese estridente sonido, los ojos verdes del joven se abrieron más, conscientes de la realidad, y su cerebro trabajó a marchas forzadas para ser capaz de dibujar una sonrisa apurada que desentonó bastante en el ambiente que se hallaban. Tal reacción despertó simpatía en Lorena.

 

Su familia vivía a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Caesar Augusta. Desde que tenía uso de razón, la familia había dedicado su vida a los negocios. Se remontaba a tiempos de su bisabuelo, que empezó a trabajar la tierra con tanto éxito que la cosecha incluso le sobraba. Consciente de que los habitantes de su hogar no podrían consumir tanta comida sin enfermar, pensó durante días una solución que pudiera evitar que lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado cultivar no se pudriera y pasara al olvido sin pena ni gloria. Entonces, tras debates internos que se prolongaban hasta altas horas de la mañana, éste decidió que ir al mercado e intentar vender sus productos a la gente de a pie era una buena idea.

 

Para montar un puesto en el forum de la urbe romana hacía falta pagar una cantidad elevada de impuestos que al inicio de sus andadas indujo una pobreza extrema en la familia, que subsistía a duras penas con lo que el campo le regalaba. Todos temían la llegada del invierno, pero el bisabuelo los intentaba relajar para que no cundiera el pánico de manera generalizada. Fueron momentos difíciles en los que un par de sus hijos perdieron la fe e incluso abandonaron el hogar familiar, pero dicho negocio se transmitió a la siguiente generación, a su descendencia que no había rechazado su nombre y que había permanecido a su lado a pesar de las dificultades.

 

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más éxito tenían, así que empezaron a intentar abarcar más sectores. Más tarde recolectaban el algodón, con ayuda de otros especialistas lo procesaban y producían telas de buena calidad que servían para hacer las túnicas de gran parte de los habitantes de la ciudad. Su apellido era conocido por los ciudadanos y se convirtió, gracias al sudor y lágrimas de una pequeña unidad familiar, en el sinónimo de la buena calidad. Feliciano ayudaba a su padre en el campo como un hijo dedicado, cariñoso y lleno de energía, y era la dicha de todos. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años su padre le presentó a una joven heredera, hija del hombre que les ayudaba a procesar el algodón para convertirlo en un producto que pudieran luego vender a la gente de a pie. Feliciano nunca la había visto con anterioridad pero le pareció una chica modesta, tímida y con un aire hermoso. Su cabello era rubio, largo, y sus ojos como el mar, azules. Parecía esconder una fuerza impresionante, un ímpetu imparable y le fascinaba al mismo tiempo que le asustaba. Pero la curiosidad fue más grande y aceptó convertirse en su esposo de buen gusto.

 

Tras el matrimonio, Feliciano pasó a compartir un pequeño caserón no demasiado lejos del de su familia. La vida de casado no era mala y le gustaba regresar a casa y encontrar la comida preparada por su hermosa mujer. Su padre no podía estar más orgulloso de su primogénito varón. No obstante, Lorena no había sido tan afortunada. Según las palabras del cabeza de familia, le perdía su carácter, su lengua, sus aires de grandeza y esa falta de temor a replicarle a un hombre que sin duda sabía más que ella. Eran numerosos los pretendientes que se habían presentado en el hogar familiar buscando tomar la mano de la hermosa Lorena, de apariencia frágil, siempre silenciosa, ausente y misteriosa. No obstante, siempre en menos de una semana veían que aquella mujer era difícil, inquebrantable, fría y calculadora según la ocasión. En los años que corría, no había hombre que quisiera bajo su techo como esposa a una mujer que pudiera controlarle, ya que eso sería una vergüenza.

 

El padre de Lorena había sermoneado a la joven constantemente e incluso la había amenazado con enviarla a un convento si no aceptaba tomar a un hombre como esposo. Su deber era casarse, atender a sus necesidades y después, llegado al punto, darle descendencia para que su nombre se prolongara en el tiempo. Nada le haría más feliz que la llegada de nietos a ese hogar. Feliciano ya estaba a punto de ser padre puesto que su agradable aunque seria mujercita estaba ya embarazada de cinco meses, pero no veía el momento de ver a su niña dar a luz una vida y convertirse, del todo, en una mujer de provecho.

 

La desesperación había anidado en el corazón de su ya mayor padre, que temía irse de aquel mundo sin dejar la vida de su hija arreglada y entonces, de repente, vio que su correspondencia se volvía más frecuente y que mientras dejaba que la tinta manchara un pergamino le observaba de reojo. No hacía falta ser un lince, ni un varón, para darse cuenta de que algo tramaba, pero fingió que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y fue vigilando los pasos de su padre hasta que le dio la noticia de que había contactado con un amigo suyo, un monje, y que conocía a alguien que podría convertirse en su marido. Era un joven de diecinueve años que nunca había conocido a mujer casadera y que había estado tentado a abandonar esa idea para dedicarse a Dios. Su vida no había sido agradable, había sido abandonado por una madre que no le quería y padre Diago le cuidaba desde entonces, con la misma preocupación y dedicación que un padre amable y cariñoso. Por eso, viendo que el chico estaba perdido, había decidido buscarle una esposa para que por fin encaminara su vida hacia la calle que le llevaría a la madurez plena. La idea de verse atada no le agradaba a Lorena en absoluto y menos con alguien que parecía tener poca sangre, que parecía haber decidido que lo mejor era pasarse la vida sin hacer nada.

 

Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer ella? No era más que una mujer que siempre sería mirada por encima del hombro y como se le cruzara por la cabeza la idea de decirle a su padre que no deseaba casarse, entonces sí que iba a estar en graves problemas. Había llorado y le había suplicado en diversas ocasiones a su hermano, con el que siempre se había llevado bien y tenía plena confianza, que le ayudara porque no quería contraer matrimonio con alguien a quien no conocía, pero él no parecía comprender la carga que se le venía encima. Para los hombres siempre era más sencillo, puesto que ellos estaban fuera, ellos trabajaban, veían el mundo, pero para ella sería simplemente una cadena atada al tobillo que la mantendría firmemente asida a un hogar con un único y triste destino. Porque Feliciano hubiera encontrado una pareja en la que poderse apoyar, por la que sentir un mínimo de amor y cariño, no significaba que ella fuera a tener la misma suerte. De hecho envidiaba a su hermano mellizo, porque tenía todo lo que a la joven se le había negado.

 

Le suplicó de nuevo, justo antes de entrar al monasterio, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, mientras su voz sonaba ahogada. Pero cuando Feliciano le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo iba a ir bien, Lorena se sintió más sola que nunca y por eso se abrazó a él, lloriqueando ahogadamente contra su hombro. Quería tanto a su hermano y le parecía tremendamente injusto que en ese momento no pudiera prestarle su más incondicional apoyo. Había una gran barrera entre ellos y era la del género. El huérfano, el joven abandonado, no era ningún adefesio, pero le parecía extremadamente lento. Viendo sus movimientos poco ágiles, Lorena temió que al enterarse de que iba a tener su mano fuese a sonreír tontamente y que proclamase a los cuatro vientos lo que había conseguido sin esfuerzo alguno, lo cual iba a repugnarle más si cabía cuando ocurriera. Pero después de la bomba Antonio se quedó atónito, perdido, casi asustado y esa reacción le hizo sentir simpatía por él. Quizás no eran tan diferentes al fin y al cabo, quizás las cosas no le iban a ir tan mal.

 

— ¿Casarme con doña Lorena? —preguntó el muchacho con la garganta reseca, aunque ni por esas perdía esa educación que le había sido inculcada a la fuerza—. Padre Diago, sé que lo hacéis por mi bien, ¿pero no creéis que es algo muy precipitado?

 

La esperanza de Diago se hizo añicos en ese momento y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no dejar que el disgusto que emergía, que supuraba de esas viejas heridas de su cuerpo, se reflejara en el exterior de manera visible. Su puño izquierdo se desplazó de manera lenta hacia la parte trasera, ocultándolo al resto del mundo para que no pudieran ver que sus dedos se clavaban en la palma y que temblaba de la misma ira. Su rostro sonrió pero sus ojos no acompañaron el gesto y aunque lo disimuló Antonio supo que su padre no estaba para nada contento.

 

— No te asustes, es una boda que tendría lugar en unos meses, cuando esté todo preparado. Habrá muchas cosas que preparar y no podemos tampoco hacer que este momento sagrado pase sin pena ni gloria. Ambos tendréis la boda que merecéis. Lorena ha tenido problemas para conseguir un marido y su padre está tremendamente preocupado por su futuro. Tú también has estado bastante perdido estos últimos años y creo que una mujer en tu vida te centrará y te dará la fuerza que necesitas para crear tu propio hogar. Lo mereces después de que tu madre te abandonara sin más. No creas que no tienes derecho a ello, que no serías un buen padre. ¿Y tú, Lorena, quieres tener chiquillos?

 

— Siempre he creído que sería buena madre así que, de casarme, es una de las cosas que más me agradarían —dijo ella después de dudar un momento. Su voz sonaba armoniosa, calmada, desprovista de emoción. Era sincera con sus palabras, en eso no tenía por qué mentir.

 

— ¿Lo veis? Estoy seguro de que formaríais una pareja encantadora. ¿Por qué no le enseñas el monasterio mientras Feliciano y yo charlamos un rato y nos ponemos al día? Seguro que tenéis mucho de lo que hablar vosotros dos.

 

Después de tantos años era capaz de leer entre líneas en el discurso de su padre y con gran facilidad supo que aquello, más que una petición, que un ofrecimiento, era una orden directa que no le gustaría desacatar. Sonrió a la joven, como si no hubiera idea que le gustara más que pasar el rato con ella y cortés le tendió un brazo para que pudiera asirse a él y guiarla por las instalaciones. Reticente, Lorena apoyó la mano derecha sobre el brazo del hispano y dejó que la condujera fuera del despacho. El camino por aquellos pasillos fue silencioso, incómodo a más no poder y ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir para romper el hielo ni si realmente querían romperlo.

 

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de sus zapatos sobre la piedra, que en aquella quietud resonaba con fuerza. Mientras andaban por el lugar, la mente de Antonio no dejaba de trabajar a toda velocidad. Su padre quería que se casara y no había dado señales hasta ese mismo instante en el que le había arrinconado y le había dejado con poco lugar para huir. Esa mujer poseía gran belleza, pero a pesar de todo no sentía ni un atisbo de atracción hacia ella. No la deseaba, su instinto no le llevaba a imaginar escenarios en los que descubría lo que había debajo de esas ropas. Lo había tenido claro desde hacía bastante tiempo: a él le gustaban los hombres. Podía apreciar la belleza de las mujeres, pero no podía sentir nada más que admiración. En cambio, cuando veía un varón se encontraba a sí mismo observándolos, imaginando cómo sería el verle desnudo, el sentirle a su lado y otras cosas impensables que le aceleraron el corazón. Respiró hondo, expulsó casi todo el aire y cuando su pecho se quedó fue  cuando se encontró ahí un vacío terrible que le aterrorizó.

 

Si se casaba, se habría acabado. Si contraía matrimonio con esa mujer, aquello era lo que le esperaba: paseos de la mano, charlas banales sin significado, tocar un cuerpo que no deseaba y adorar a una persona a la que podría admirar pero nunca querer. El pensamiento le desbocó el corazón. No quería. Comprometerse con esa mujer sólo significaba una cosa: negar aún más quién era. Estaba seguro que eso motivaba a Diago a comprometerle sin su permiso. Pero no iba a rendirse y menos cuando aún nada estaba completamente decidido.

 

— Estáis muy callado. Si la situación os incomoda podéis decirlo abiertamente —dijo de repente Lorena, logrando que se sobresaltara y que la observara de una manera extraña, como si hubiera olvidado por completo su presencia en aquel sitio.

 

— Lo siento, aún estoy sorprendido por el giro de eventos. Padre Diago no me había dicho nada respeto a esto y no sé bien qué decir.

 

— Lo comprendo. Que no salga de aquí pero mi padre no me dijo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba tramando con ese hombre que os acogió. Entiendo que esté preocupado porque mis otros compromisos no hayan salido como él esperaba, pero tampoco es motivo para que decida mi futuro. Entiendo que soy una mujer, que en esto no tengo voz ni voto, pero antes contaba conmigo para todo y ahora cuanto más viejo se hace, menos parece confiar en mí.

 

Los ojos verdes de Antonio observaron de soslayo a la mujer con un deje de comprensión. Podía entender el deseo de ella de sentir ese voto de confianza, pero a él no es que le doliera en el orgullo aquel comportamiento. Se había acostumbrado a ser ninguneado por su padre y como nunca había recibido confianza por su parte, tampoco podía echarla en falta. La conversación volvió a morir en ese punto ya que ambos no sabían cómo averiguar cómo se sentía el otro respecto a ese compromiso. Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, Lorena abandonó el brazo de Antonio y se paseó por la estancia observando con detenimiento cada pilar, cada imagen divina que pudiera encontrar. Al plantarse delante del altar notó un vacío en su vientre y observó la cristalera que quedaba frente a ella. Se dio la vuelta para ver dónde había quedado Antonio y lo vio cerca de las primeras filas de bancos, con expresión ausente y hasta vacía.

 

Desanduvo lo andado, se plantó al lado de él y apoyó las rodillas sobre el reclinatorio, entrelazó los dedos de su mano y cerró los ojos para rezar. Mientras duró tal acción, Antonio estuvo al lado con los ojos fijos en el ventanal, incapaz de una acción tan sencilla como la de ponerse a su lado para acompañarla en la oración. Cuando finalizó, la mujer se levantó de donde estaba, se atusó el vestido y observó al joven con una expresión indescifrable.

 

— Me gustaría regresar con mi hermano, por favor —pidió.

 

— Por supuesto, acompáñeme e iremos enseguida a encontrarles.

 

Volvió a ofrecerle el brazo y en silencio de nuevo fueron hacia el despacho de Diago. En el fondo, ambos se alegraban de poder dejar atrás esa cercanía que no hacía más que incomodarles de manera profunda. Cuando llegaron al despacho, Feliciano y el monje compartían historias de cuando el padre de éste era joven, las cuales el menor escuchaba con una sonrisa entretenida en el rostro. No obstante, al percibir la presencia de los otros dos la conversación cesó y les observaron esperando una señal que determinara que todo había ido como la seda y que esa boda iba a suceder. Fue difícil apreciar algo en aquellas expresiones infranqueables.

 

— Bueno, padre Diago, me temo que nosotros deberíamos ir regresando hacia nuestro hogar. Mi padre necesita de nuestra ayuda y tenemos un largo camino hasta casa. Ha sido un placer estar con vosotros y sé que hablo por mi hermana cuando digo que ha sido agradable conocer a Antonio. Tendréis noticias nuestras y de nuestro padre. Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad.

 

— No hace falta que lo agradezcáis, ha sido un placer para nosotros también —dijo Diago—. Dejad que os acompañe a la puerta.

 

— No se moleste, padre. Sabemos dónde está la salida, no tiene pérdida.

 

Feliciano estrechó la mano que el monje le tendía y lo mismo hizo con Antonio, que pronto le ofreció la suya como acto reflejo. Lo siguiente fue un gesto cortés de Diago, que no llegó a tocar a Lorena. Antonio y la mujer se observaron y con respeto se hicieron una reverencia, él con la mano sobre su estómago y ella agarrando el vestido para que éste no arrastrara. Después de aquello, cuando la puerta se cerró, Antonio se fue hasta la ventana y se asomó para verles partir mientras su corazón se sentía pesado. Podía escuchar a Diago, hablando de fondo, ensalzando las cualidades de esos hermanos y, sobre todo, halagando a Lorena, como si eso fuera a hacer que le gustara más.

 

— La boda será hermosa, ya lo verás —dijo él mientras su hijo seguía abstraído, observando ya el carro lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

 

— Padre, no voy a casarme —respondió de repente Antonio, que había conseguido el valor suficiente para pronunciar aquello pero no el necesario para darse la vuelta y encarar a su progenitor. El pulso se le había acelerado y no sabía ni cómo lograba mantener su respiración a un ratio normal.

 

— ¿Qué has dicho? Me parece que no te he escuchado bien.

 

— He dicho que no voy a casarme con Lorena. No me malentiendas, es una mujer agradable pero no creo que pueda sentir nada especial por ella. Además, me ofende no me hayas contado nada de esto. Cuando me case, si es que lo hago, no será porque alguien me obligue. Es mi vida, creo que tengo derecho a escoger eso, ¿no?

 

— Vas a casarte. Cuando tengamos todo preparado andarás de camino al altar y yo mismo realizaré la ceremonia para asegurarme de que no cometes ninguna estupidez. Antonio, este es el camino que debes tomar, el que es correcto, así que dime que entiendes que es necesario por tu bien y que vas a casarte con ella.

 

— No voy a hacerlo. No pienso casarme con Lorena, no me gusta, no me atrae, no siento nada y lo lamento, no puedo cumplir tu capricho.

 

Diago, que había estado quieto, aparentemente calmado, se crispó como siempre le solía pasar. De repente su postura se tensó y con grandes zancadas fue acortando las distancias que le separaban. Empujó una de las sillas y la hizo caer, sin importarle el impacto que ésta pudiera producir contra la piedra. Antonio lo escuchó y se alarmó, claro que lo hizo, pero antes de poderse girar siquiera su progenitor estaba detrás de él. El monje apoyó la mano derecha en la nuca de su hijo con fuerza, clavando incluso los dedos contra su piel, y le empujó hacia abajo. La izquierda agarró el brazo de su hijo y lo elevó hacia atrás, provocando que éste se inclinara aún de manera más pronunciada hacia el vacío. La mano libre de Antonio se aferró a donde pudo, a donde pilló, que en éste caso fue el alfeizar de la ventana, el mismo que se le clavaba en el estómago cuanto más lo apretaba. Jadeó, preso del miedo, y puso todo su esfuerzo en intentar de manera inútil incorporarse.

 

— Padre, por favor, detente... —empezó, primero en un intento de apelar de manera educada, de manera ligeramente sumisa, a su compasión. Sabía que poca compasión tenía con él, pero también le servía si le inspiraba repugnancia y entonces le soltaba para no tener que tocarle. En vistas de que no le hacía caso, Antonio supo que aquello era lo de siempre, los arrebatos de ira que arrasaban con todo, que amenazaban con engullirle y que en este caso le ponían al filo de un risco en el que se jugaba la integridad física—. ¡Déjame, me vas a hacer caer a este paso! ¡Joder...!

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes miedo? No lo tenías cuando empezaste a decirme que no la querías y que no ibas a poder cumplir mis caprichos, ¿no? Esto no son deseos, no son peticiones que puedas rechazar, ¡son órdenes! Y tú tienes que acatarlas, sin más, sin cuestionarte absolutamente nada. ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Deberías de haberlo aprendido después de tantos años, niñato estúpido. ¿Es que de veras creías que iba a dejarte hacer lo que se te antojara? ¡Suficiente tiempo te he dejado con los libros, traduciendo de pena esas obras de arte! ¡Vergüenza te debería de dar ser tan tremendamente inútil! Tienes dos opciones, y soy demasiado benevolente dándotelas, pedazo de escoria. O aceptas ser un monje y te entregas a nuestras doctrinas y las acatas al pie de la letra, de veras, de corazón, intentando ganarte el perdón de Dios que ya te digo yo no vas a tener, o simplemente te casas de una maldita vez y dejas de vagar por ahí como si éste fuera tu reino. No eres nadie. No lo has sido y no lo vas a ser, así que hazte ya a la idea. Por mucho que te resistas, me vas a tener aquí a tu lado y no pienso dejarte ir de rositas. Debería dejarte caer y ver si así aprendes lo que es el verdadero dolor.

 

— No, por favor. No me tires —suplicó. Era consciente de que no se mataría desde esa altura, pero se podría romper huesos y hacerse heridas bastante serias y no quería sufrir todo eso.

 

— ¡Entonces dilo!

 

— ¡Me casaré! ¡Me casaré con Lorena! ¡Lo juro! ¡No voy a oponerme y voy a ser encantador con ella! ¡Por lo que realmente quieras, no me empujes más! —se odiaba por ceder, pero realmente no quería dejar que le hiciera más daño. La única manera era aceptar, la única manera que él veía en ese momento era volver a claudicar puesto que él era más fuerte de lo que él nunca llegaría a ser y por mucho que quisiera Antonio no podía pelear. No ahora.

 

El hombre, aún con expresión iracunda, tiró del brazo y del cabello de Antonio para levantarle. Después de eso le empujó hacia el interior y el joven, con las piernas temblorosas del pánico, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer al suelo. Respiraba acelerado, como si hubiera corrido durante un largo periodo de tiempo. De espaldas a la ventana, la silueta de Diago se veía a contraluz, alta, austera y amenazadora. Los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en él y parecían contener aún parte de esa ira que amenazaba con llevárselo por delante cada vez que osaba desafiarle.

 

— Si fueras más inteligente te ahorrarías todo esto. Arreglaré con el padre de Lorena más encuentros para que puedas hablar con ella y ganarte su favor. Quiero que seas cortés, que atiendas cada necesidad que tenga, puesto que será él el que os ayude monetariamente para la boda y os dará una dote. No puedo aportar dinero del monasterio, eso sería inmoral. Ni te atrevas a fastidiar este evento porque si no te meteré enclaustrado a rezar todo el día, comerás poco y estarás dedicado a las enseñanzas de Dios, a ver si eso te purifica un poco el alma corrupta que tienes. Ahora vete, tengo asuntos que atender y no haces más que distraerme con esa cara de idiota que se te ha quedado.

 

La mano derecha de Diago hizo un gesto insistente para que se pusiera en marcha y se fuera del lugar de una vez. Antonio empujó con fuerza la pared y se apartó de ésta. Ni miró a los ojos a su padre, se centró en caminar y alejarse de allí, no fuera que a ese hombre se le cruzaran los cables de nuevo. Mientras iba por el pasillo pensó en escapar pero entonces recordó sus numerosas huidas, todas frustradas, cuyos regresos cada vez eran más y más amargos y el vacío cada vez mayor. Sin embargo, no conforme con ese pensamiento, Antonio recordó las palabras de su padre, la amenaza final: si se atrevía a echar por tierra la boda, Diago no iba a quedarse indiferente.

 

No se paró a hablar con nadie, tan sólo avanzó por aquellos pasillos buscando llegar a aquel lugar en el que se sentía más protegido, más cómodo. Después de entrar en su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de él y apoyó la espalda contra la misma. Suspiró derrotado recordando el matrimonio y se dejó resbalar hasta estar sentado sobre el suelo con las piernas estiradas. Miró hacia el techo, resignado, sin motivación alguna, como el que ha perdido las ganas de respirar y se dio cuenta de algo: la cadena sobre su cuello era cada vez más pesada, cada vez la serpiente le tenía más agarrado. Ya sólo faltaba que le engullera por completo.

 

* * *

 


	9. Añorar lo que nunca se ha tenido

Aquella mañana, cuando abrió sus ojos y lo movió para visualizar el resto de su propia habitación, Francis sonrió contento. Después de aquel intento de llegarle al corazón a su Eros, el rubio había tomado la sabia decisión de dejar que el tiempo pasara para que aquellas palabras se asentaran en su cerebro y tomaran más fuerza. Aprovechó esos días libres para pensar nuevas metáforas, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que poco podía hacer para que le creyera. No parecía apreciar el esfuerzo, la belleza, la rima y era complicado pensarlo.

 

Ese análisis exhaustivo de sus acciones le llevó a cambiar drásticamente la estrategia: sí, iría a ver a Antonio a su habitación por las noches, pero el objetivo era mostrarle que lo que sentía, todo eso que ya le había expresado, no era ningún chiste y conseguir que le dejara subir a la alcoba para poder charlar. Claro que le gustaría hacer mil y una cosas que poco tenían que ver con charlar, pero no podía ser tan poco prudente o le daría la impresión equivocada.

 

También le tocó durante ese tiempo intentar evitar las constantes preguntas de Pierre, que trataba sin cesar de sacarle una descripción, un nombre, una explicación. Francis le repitió una y otra vez que no la conocía, que era bella y que aún estaba tratando de conquistar su corazón. Llegados a este punto, su joven amigo sonreía con sorna y a él se le subían los colores a las mejillas. Con aquella mirada que le dirigía, le daba a entender que conocía cuáles eran todos esos pensamientos que se le amontonaban en la cabeza. Si le daba muchas vueltas, casi le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento empezaría a leer su mente y entonces descubriría el pastel.

 

Había dejado que el tiempo corriera, prudente, pero esa mañana había tomado la decisión de lanzarse de nuevo a la aventura. Durante el resto de la jornada Francis iba de aquí para allá, canturreando una melodía que había escuchado no hacía muchos días a Pierre y que se le había enganchado. El trabajo, con la mente puesta en lo que ocurriría por la noche, se le había hecho más liviano que de costumbre. Pronto fue la hora de comer y tras regresar a la labor se le pasó volando el tiempo que restaba hasta la hora de cenar. Sabía que posiblemente Antonio no reaccionaría bien ante su llegada, como siempre, pero no pensaba rendirse a la primera ni a la segunda adversidad que le viniera de frente.

 

Fue al baño, cogió un cántaro con agua fría y con ésta se fue lavando los brazos y las piernas, que estaban cubiertas por una capa de polvo y tierra que se le había quedado pegada por el sudor a causa del esfuerzo físico. Cuando terminó, se acercó a donde guardaban los peines y con sumo cuidado fue desenredando su cabello, maltrecho por aquellas ráfagas de viento inesperadas que insistían en sacarle de su lugar los rebeldes cabellos dorados. Sus manos recogieron las hebras, despejando a su paso el rostro, y las asió todas entre los dedos de una. Con la que tenía libre tanteó hasta dar, sin demasiadas dificultades con el lazo azulado. Rodeó con éste el cabello y lo ató bien, para que no se soltara o se resbalara.

 

Sabía que no era tan tarde como en otras ocasiones pero por fortuna el resto de los habitantes de la granja se encontraban ya durmiendo, por lo que su huida no sería detectada por nadie. Anduvo hasta el establo, ensilló a César y lo montó. El pobre animal parecía reticente y por lo tanto se resistió ligeramente cuando tuvo encima el peso de Francis. Alarmado por la falta de cooperación llevó la mano derecha al morro del caballo y lo acarició mientras le chistaba y le hablaba suavemente, diciéndole que todo iba a ir bien. De una de las bolsas de cuero sacó pequeños dulces que le ofrecía cuando había hecho algo bien. Sabía que no era el momento de felicitarle, pero de veras necesitaba que cooperara para poder llegar al monasterio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

El caballo utilizó la lengua para chuperretear y obtener su recompensa, aunque no la mereciera, y relinchó feliz. Esta vez cuando Francis le azuzó usando las riendas de cuero que tenía entre las manos César no opuso resistencia alguna y empezó a trotar. En el instante en que la granja quedó atrás y tuvo la seguridad de que el sonido de los cascos no despertaría a nadie, Francis volvió a agitar las riendas e incitó a su corcel a galopar. Soltó una de las manos y cubrió sus hombros con el chlamys, que ondeaba hacia atrás por la velocidad a la que iba. Redujo el ritmo en el momento en el que pudo divisar el monasterio a lo lejos y el trecho que quedaba hasta quedar cerca de la edificación, bajo la ventana de Antonio, lo hizo a pie después de dejar a César atado a un árbol.

 

Primero silbó no demasiado fuerte, como la última vez, a ver si atraía su atención pero no había ningún tipo de luz que proviniera del interior y, por lo tanto, dedujo que haría falta algo más fuerte para despertar a Antonio si estaba dormido. Así pues su plan B era el de tirar piedras no muy grandes contra el cristal, para provocar un sonido que fuera capaz de despertarle. Lo que no sabía el rubio era que ya lo estaba y se encontraba pensando en la boda.

 

En esos días después de que llegara Lorena y su hermano para presentarse, Antonio se había encontrado con la joven muchacha a petición de su padre. Incluso había concertado los encuentros sin tan siquiera comunicárselo. Le había dado la información pocos minutos antes de que ella llegara y a toda prisa había tenido que recoger el libro para no dejar la biblioteca hecha un auténtico desastre. Sus citas, por así llamarlas, no eran nada del otro mundo y cualquier persona que hubiera experimentado el verdadero amor podría decir sin dudar que eran sosas y no había química entre ellos. No coincidían demasiado rato hablando entre ellos. Normalmente uno exponía algo, el otro contestaba con monosílabos y se abría un silencio. Al rato, el otro comentaba cualquier tema y era el turno de su otro interlocutor de ir respondiendo brevemente. Era el cuento de nunca acabar y aunque se conocieran un pelín más, tampoco es que fueran íntimos. No podía encontrar en ella alguien que pudiera convertirse en su amante, en alguien que le atrajera de veras.

 

Estaba tan centrado en esos pensamientos, en esos debates internos que llevaba días prolongando sin conclusión que le satisficiera, que no fue capaz de escuchar el primer silbido. No obstante, las piedras contra el cristal sí que las oyó y le distrajeron por completo. Levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver, durante un instante, cómo ésta arañaba el cristal de la ventana. Se llevó las dos manos delante de los ojos, que en ese momento notaba secos y gruñó por lo bajo.

 

— Joder, ¿por qué no se encapricha por cualquier otra persona? Maldito sea el jodido extranjero —maldijo ahora que nadie le escuchaba.

 

Cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido de la piedra, estiró los pies y se balanceó para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Sus manos, sin delicadeza, apartaron la tela y se levantó de la cama. Con grandes zancadas, acortó las distancias que le separaban de la ventana, la abrió y se asomó para ver, allí abajo, al rubio de ojos azules que ahora, al darse cuenta de su presencia, sonreía abiertamente. La ira que había dominado a Antonio, la cual amenazaba con lanzarse a por Francis, bajó al ver ese gesto en su rostro. Era evidente, con sólo un vistazo, que no había en él maldad, no había un deseo de provocarle disgusto o enfado deliberadamente. Realmente Francis parecía la única persona que venía con la verdad por delante, con sus intenciones siempre en voz alta. Inspiró de manera profunda, lenta, y dejó que el aire abandonara sus pulmones también con parsimonia. Mejor tener paciencia, que sus conversaciones no se caracterizaban por ser precisamente tranquilas.

 

— Buenas noches, Antonio. ¿Me esperabais? —le dijo Francis, consciente de que si no iniciaba él la conversación era posible que el romano no lo hiciera.

 

— Como bien os podréis imaginar no, no os esperaba —respondió. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la ventana y contra el dorso de la mano dejó reposar sus mejillas.

 

— Lucís cansado. ¿Os encontráis bien? —preguntó el rubio viendo su pose. De repente se tensó y le miró alarmado—. ¡¿Es que acaso estáis enfermo?! Voy a subir con vos, os puedo cuidar esta noche si os encontráis mal. Sí que os veis un poco pálido, sí.

 

— Estoy bien. Ni se os ocurra subir, extranjero, que en cuanto se os da la oportunidad de eso es de todo lo que habláis —replicó. Se había incorporado y estaba a la defensiva. Casi había podido imaginarle escalando hacia su cuarto sin problema, puesto que se veía atlético, para intentar cuidarle—. ¿Pero qué se os mete en la cabeza para que digáis estas tonterías? Me veo pálido porque es de noche y me ilumina la luz de la Luna. Luzco cansado, básicamente, porque es de buena madrugada y vos venís a molestarme.

 

— Yo rectificaría esa última oración, mi señor. Más que a molestaros vengo a conquistaros. Además, ¿por qué tiene que ser una tontería que me preocupe por vos? Que no me consideréis digno de vuestra compañía o que me toméis por loco no significa que no tenga un corazón. Os lo he dicho: os aprecio y vuestro bienestar me preocupa. Me gustáis, Antonio, es una verdad. Sólo intento que vos la entendáis y que no me toméis por demente.

 

De entre los labios de Antonio se escapó un suspiro audible incluso para Francis, el cual no se sintió ni un mínimo ofendido. El romano intentaba desde hacía un tiempo entender el funcionamiento de la que parecía la mente más compleja de toda la historia. También podría ser que fuese tal y como le mostraba, pero no podía creer que detrás de tantas palabras cariñosas y alusiones a su figura no hubiera algún objetivo. Puso la mirada en blanco un momento y luego le observó. Ahí estaba, examinándole ensimismado, como esa persona que tiene delante a alguien a quien admira mucho.

 

— ¿Por qué insistís tanto? Habéis venido ya unas cuantas veces a mi ventana para intentar... no sé, aún no tengo ni idea. ¿Es que nunca os cansáis de cosechar fracaso? —le preguntó. En su tono de voz no había malicia, ni ganas de herirle, simplemente sinceridad.

 

— ¿Cansarme de cosechar fracaso? No sé qué entendéis vos por un fracaso, pero yo no diría que esto sea uno absoluto. Está claro que no os rendís a mis pies, eso sí que es una gran pega, lo reconozco, pero estoy consiguiendo que me prestéis atención.

 

— Pienso que sois un loco. ¿De veras os gusta esa atención?

 

— Mejor que penséis en mí a que no penséis en mí en absoluto. Estoy abriéndome un hueco en vuestro corazón, Antonio. Lo que pasa es que no sois consciente de ello, pero ya veréis que vais a caer. Al final descubriréis que soy un gran hombre de buen corazón que lo único que quiere es acercarse a vos, conoceros mejor y poderos cubrir de caricias y halagos día tras día. ¿Es que no tiene eso lógica?

 

— Ninguna en absoluto —replicó de inmediato, mirándole con incredulidad. Le daban cuerda y no sabía cuándo parar.

 

— Eso es porque vos no comprendéis la admiración o la atracción que siento por vuestra merced. Además, por si no fuera poco, cada vez que vengo puedo charlar con vos puedo admiraros, puedo apreciar vuestro rostro desde aquí. Es poético puesto que estáis alto, inalcanzable. Por eso os pido subir, para poder estar frente a vos, para poder acariciaros las mejillas, besaros en los labios y susurraros palabras prohibidas.

 

Después de todo aquello, no fue capaz de replicar nada al instante. Había una gran parte de él que intentaba rechazar todo lo que había dicho, que trataba de no analizarlo y mandarlo al cajón del olvido para no reaccionar de ninguna de las maneras, pero luego estaba esa parte que había sentido hasta calidez al pensar en que alguien pudiera desearle todo aquello. Se incorporó, como si el tensar la postura pudiera protegerle mejor de todos esos pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

 

— Sois un rarito, sin ánimo de ofender.

 

— Puede que lo sea, pero creo que eso es parte de mi encanto, ¿sabéis? —le dijo con una sonrisa conquistadora, elegante—. Estoy seguro de que vais a acabar admirando esta parte de mí. Y tampoco es que vos seáis ordinario. Precisamente creo que por eso nuestros caminos se cruzan continuamente. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, mi señor.

 

— Eso es una tontería y aunque os neguéis a reconocerlo, vos lo sabéis también. Dos hombres no están hechos el uno para el otro, por mucho que me dedique a ciertas actividades no significa que crea firmemente en que dos varones puedan tener una relación. Que vos sintáis algo por mí, por cruel que pueda sonar, no significa absolutamente nada. Os pido que abandonéis esta misión a la que parecéis haberos encomendado, mi señor, porque lo nuestro, si es que así puede llamársele, nunca será.

 

— Sois el colmo de la negatividad. Y yo que pensaba que nadie podría superarme. ¿Por qué habría de echarme atrás cuando tengo tan claro esto? ¿Es que acaso vos nunca habéis sentido ansia por ver más allá, por salir, por ver, por descubrir, por poseer? Todo ser humano, por naturaleza, cuenta con ese impulso de desear poseer todo lo que pueda. Se dice que cuanto más se tenga, más poderoso es uno. ¿Por qué, si tan claro lo tengo, debería abandonar esta misión para conquistar a la única persona que me ha quitado el aliento en estos últimos años?

 

— Respirad, si es que no queréis ahogaros —replicó. Estaba siendo frío, pero ahora más que antes tenía que dejar muy claro que esa locura no tenía sentido y que los esfuerzos que estaba realizando no hacían más que caer en saco roto—. Os diré el motivo, don Francis, voy a casarme, así que os ruego que no me molestéis más.

 

La información nueva le dejó completamente tenso. ¿Casarse? Primero pensó que debía de ser una broma de mal gusto, pero el rostro de Antonio no mostraba ningún indicio que le indicara lo contrario. Ladeó el rostro y miró hacia otro lado para poder analizar bien esas palabras una y otra vez, como si éstas fueran de repente a revelar un significado oculto que no hubiera esperado. El romano le dejó tiempo para asimilarlo, aunque en mente tenía eso de regresar a la cama y dejarle allí solo. No había mucho más que decir en realidad, así que ni sabía por qué estaba esperando a que pudiera entender su mensaje.

 

— ¿Casaros? ¿Con quién? —preguntó ahora, levantando el rostro para poderle encarar de nuevo. Tenía que ser una broma. Su estrujado corazón se repetía eso una y otra vez. Todo lo contrario que su mente, que casi le gritaba que era lo normal cuando él era un hombre tan atractivo.

 

— Pues con una mujer, ¿con quién va a ser? Es una hermosa dama, descendencia de la familia Vargas del sur. No creo que vos la conozcáis, porque vinisteis de fuera y supongo que vuestros merecedores no os habrán explicado demasiado, pero es una familia importante que controla el mercado y que gran parte de los habitantes de la península conoce. Además es inteligente con la que da gusto conversar.

 

— ¿Y vos queréis casaros con ella?

 

— Hermosa, con una buena figura, seguro que será una buena madre. Tiene cuerpo para ello también, claro está. Padre Diago está como loco ante la idea de que pueda formar una familia —prosiguió, ignorando esa pregunta que le había realizado. Era la peor que podía haber hecho, porque no tenía una mentira que poder echar sin inmutarse.

 

— ¡Eso no me importa, Antonio! —resopló con exasperación. No le hacía falta demasiada inteligencia para darse cuenta de que le estaba dando largas—. Me da igual si es alta, baja, si tiene curvas y buenos pechos o no. Lo que os estoy preguntando es si vos queréis casaros con ella.

 

— Eso ni os va ni os viene. No tengo que justificar mis acciones ante vos. Os estoy avisando: soy un hombre comprometido que va a contraer matrimonio en unos meses. Si venís a molestarme empezarán las habladurías y no quiero tener que ser desagradable con vos. Puede que penséis que ya lo he sido, pero no se va a comparar con mi comportamiento si no os apartáis y dejáis de meteros en mi camino. Voy a casarme, nunca os veré con buenos ojos ni os podré devolver vuestros sentimientos. Desistid.

 

Tras aquella sentencia cerró la ventana, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ésta. Francis se quedó allí, plantado, sin saber cómo reaccionar después de ese aluvión de información que le había arrebatado incluso el calor corporal. A su lado, César resopló y se movió en su sitio. Fue eso lo único que le arrancó de los brazos de esa confusión, de esa impotencia. Mientras caminaba hacia su lado no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza una y otra vez una frase, simple pero contundente: "Antonio se casa". Unos meses podían ser una eternidad, si lo que se esperaba era algo agradable, o un suspiro si lo que aguardaba al otro extremo era algo desagradable.

 

Acarició el cuello de César, que se quedó quieto para poder recibir de buen gusto aquellas atenciones de su jinete habitual, y suspiró con pesadez. De cualquier manera, parecía que Antonio no tenía ganas de hablar e insistir más le parecía demasiado incluso para él. No era el mejor plan ese de volver a lanzarle piedrecitas después de que se hubiera marchado. Ni siquiera le había despedido, así que mejor dejarle en paz de una vez. Se montó en el caballo, tomó las riendas y las agitó. El corcel acató las órdenes y empezó a poner distancia entre el monasterio y ellos.

 

Mientras escuchaba los cascos del caballo sobre el suelo, Antonio miraba una de las paredes de su habitación, que quedaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la cristalera. En realidad había huido como una rata cobarde y era consciente de ello. ¿Pero cómo podía hacerle frente? Francis sabía lo que quería y no le importaba luchar o arrastrarse. Cuando le había mirado le había hecho sentirse pequeño. Parecía que su gesto le decía: ¿qué haces por cambiar tu situación? El hispano se había visto abrumado por su propia conciencia, ésa que ocultaba a toda costa y que daba la impresión que se sentía identificada con esa alma incansable de Francis. ¿Y qué hacía él? Nada más que estar subyugado bajo el peso del puño de su padre.

 

Y en el silencio de sepulcro Antonio escuchaba su corazón latir desbocado y recordaba las palabras de Francis:

 

 

_« ¿Vos queréis casaros con ella?»_

 

* * *

 

 

Después de la visita del molesto extranjero, el cerebro de Antonio no había podido descansar con tranquilidad. No había nada mejor que una voz externa que despertara los interrogantes en su mente y que no le dejara en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. Cualquier instante era bueno. Mientras trabajaba, mientras cuidaba del jardín, mientras pintaba, Antonio podía recordar las palabras de Francis preguntándole si de veras quería casarse con Lorena. En un principio había intentado acallar esa voz, que ya poco se parecía a la del rubio, que le preguntaba hasta la saciedad lo mismo. Era una bella mujer, se decía, inteligente y seguro que una buena esposa. Pero con el paso de los días aquella voz se había vuelto más difícil de acallar.

 

Pronto se alzó por encima de sus intentos de convencerse a sí mismo y tomó la fuerza de una de las tormentas más potentes del invierno. Era algo que había sabido desde un principio pero que, tras la amenaza de su padre, había intentado olvidar por completo. No quería casarse, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Pero cómo evitar esa hacha que se balanceaba sobre su cabeza amenazante?

 

Intentó encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas, ideó mil planes que al final terminaban con Diago pillándole y ninguno le satisfizo. ¿Qué podía hacer con sus limitadas posibilidades? El agobio empezó a matarle, empezó a asfixiarle entre aquellas cuatro paredes que cada vez estaban más cerca de él. Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba libertad, poder ser él durante un momento aunque al mismo tiempo no fuera nadie. Y por ese motivo Antonio retomó una práctica que había dejado en el olvido hacía bastante tiempo.

 

Desde que había descubierto cuál era su inclinación sexual, el joven romano había salido a la aventura a los caminos, a encontrar cualquier hombre dispuesto a meterla en un sitio caliente y estrecho. Muchas veces el juego no le salía tan bien, puesto que a esas horas de la noche se juntaba lo peor de lo peor en el vasto exterior, pero en algunas lo había disfrutado de lo lindo. Fue el trauma de perder a Eduardo el que le empujó de nuevo al monasterio, el que le retuvo en esa edificación cada vez que el deseo de sexo, de placer y de desenfreno se apoderaba de él. Era la manera de intentar negar la realidad, por lo que pretendía una nueva en la que no experimentaba lujuria de ningún tipo. Dicha nueva realidad, la que intentaba creer bajo cualquier concepto, quedaba en entredicho cada vez que, incapaz de detener sus propios anhelos, se masturbaba en la quietud de la cama, fantaseando con que algún hombre le tomaba entre sus brazos y le hacía visitar el infierno y parte del mismísimo cielo. Ni tan siquiera le molestaba ese crucifijo que había sobre su cama, el cual era testigo mudo de todas aquellas perversiones que hacía sobre su propio cuerpo con tal de obtener un poco del éxtasis que antes buscaba fuera de los muros del señor.

 

¿Pero realmente qué era lo que le detenía? Es más, pronto estaría casado y habría perdido cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de hacerlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, entonces pensó en que estaba malgastando su tiempo allí. Aunque luego muriera de sueño, aunque le doliera la cabeza y otras partes de su cuerpo, era mejor arriesgarse, vivir el momento, disfrutarlo y luego, cuando ya no pudiera hacerlo porque estuviera casado y posiblemente con hijos entonces podría mirar hacia adelante sin arrepentirse de nada.

 

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo para no casarse, para evitar seguir el camino accidentado y hasta doloroso de pisar que Diago había preparado para él, pero lo que tenía claro es que no quería ceder y acabar siendo un mártir. Tenía que buscar la manera de chantajearle para que no pudiera obligarle a cumplir su voluntad. Algo tenía que haber que pudiera utilizar como arma, aunque fuese a nivel verbal. Pero mientras ésta no le viniera a la mente, el romano empezó a abandonar su habitación por las noches a hurtadillas e iba hacia la ciudad, que no quedaba tan lejana. De las caballerizas robaba uno de los rocines más jóvenes. Aunque se viera delgado y flojo sólo eran las apariencias, que engañaban. Para lo que él pesaba, Valiente podía llevarle de aquí para allá sin problema alguno. Al galope, Antonio fue testigo de nuevo de la belleza de un mundo al que apenas conocía.

 

La urbe romana era el epitome de la decadencia del imperio. Toda la gente de bien había abandonado los edificios, que ahora se veían sucios y destrozados. Faltaban cristales, puertas, ventanas y todo lo de valor, lo poco que había quedado tras la emigración masiva de sus habitantes, se había expoliado y había acabado formando parte de los bienes de rufianes y hombres de mala fe. En una ciudad de esas características se encontraban los descastados, la purria que poco temía a Dios y a su ira. Por eso mismo bebían, se apropiaban de lo que deseaban y se dedicaban al libertinaje sin pudor alguno. Hombres con mujeres, mujeres con mujeres u hombres con hombres. Nadie miraba mal a nadie por su orientación, porque quizás esa persona contaba a sus espaldas con mil pecados más por los que se le podía condenar más fuerte.

 

La primera noche, Antonio encontró un local en el que se estaba celebrando una orgía. Nadie hablaba, simplemente personas desnudas deambulaban en un ambiente cargado de humo buscando algo que le agradara. Un hombre se le acercó, le despojó de sus ropas y le pasó una jarra con vino. Perdió la cuenta del rato que pasó, de cuantos cuerpos tocaron sus manos y por cuántas manos el suyo propio había pasado. Olvidó nombre, raza, color, edad, pasado y se centró en las sensaciones, cosa que le recordaba que estaba vivo.

 

Nadie se dio cuenta de que se había ido y eso le animó a salir por la noche. Había dormitado unos diez minutos después de la hora de comer, mientras su resentido trasero se quejaba por el trato que había recibido la noche anterior. Si se miraba en el espejo, desnudo, sus nalgas tenían un color rojizo que le había parecido sorprendente a la vez que morboso. Se pasó el resto del día traduciendo las dos últimas páginas del libro, que se complicaron de manera estúpida y que le trajeron de cabeza durante horas. Su pobre cerebro no funcionaba con tanta facilidad después de la fiesta de la noche anterior, así que le tomó más tiempo de lo normal resolver ese acertijo que en realidad no era tan complicado. Su trasero le reprendió con una punzada por pasar tanto tiempo sentado en esa incómoda silla de madera, así que abandonó la tarea y se fue a las cocinas a ayudar con la comida.

 

Le producía satisfacción estar hablando con los monjes sobre trivialidades, sobre su vida estúpida y monótona dedicada a Dios, mientras él tenía las nalgas marcadas por gente de las que no conocía ni el nombre. Lo que realmente le gustaba era que nadie lo sabía, que nadie había notado nada, que todos pensaban que Antonio había pasado la noche en su habitación leyendo y después durmiendo. Era parcialmente libre, aunque la cadena tirara de él al amanecer para impedir que nadie se diera cuenta de su desaparición.

 

Una vez cayó el sol y ellos se retiraron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, esperó pacientemente mientras elegía los ropajes que iba a llevar en esa ocasión. Cuando estuvo bien entrada la madrugada y todo el mundo, menos él, dormía bajo los techos del monasterio, descendió con habilidad aferrado a las piedras del muro exterior y escapó de su prisión. Ni siquiera miró atrás, sólo corrió hacia los establos para coger a Valiente y huir de allí. Siempre había pensado que el nombre del caballo no le pegaba, que era una ironía bien escogida por su padre, que quería hacerle ver que era igual de escuchimizado que el animal y que a pesar de todo carecía de lo que él tenía: "valentía". Pero no diría lo mismo ahora, cuando huía, cuando hacía esas pequeñas escapadas para disfrutar de la vida, para disfrutar del ser él mismo.

 

Una vez por las calles de la ruinosa urbe. Antonio observó los diferentes antros mientras cavilaba. No quería visitar otra vez el mismo lugar, deseaba probar cosas nuevas. Una de las calles estaba bastante llena de gente y sobre su caballo tuvo la sensación de que no podía dominarlo bien. Como temía herir a alguien, descendió y caminó a su lado mientras observaba los alrededores. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a escuchar una melodía no muy lejana, toda la atención del joven de cabellos castaños marrones se centró en aquello. Esquivó a la gente, que se quejaba porque el chico llevaba el animal en un área repleta de personas, y llegó a la fuente del sonido. La melodía se generaba en el interior de un local grande que no sabía para qué había servido. Ató a Valiente a uno de los lugares designados para los corceles y se sacudió las manos mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

 

El interior de la edificación, a pesar de ser de noche, estaba muy bien iluminado con velas que se habían colocado por doquier. Había mesas a la izquierda, alineadas, ocupando el menor espacio posible. El resto del espacio lo ocupaba una especie de barra tras la cual una persona repartía alcohol y en el centro había un lugar despejado de cualquier tipo de mueble sobre el cual la gente bailaba al ritmo de la banda, que se encontraba al fondo del todo. Una mujer con un vestido descotado que enseñaba su empolvado escote se fue para él, le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hacia allí. Era una canción animada, la gente daba palmas y los que bailaban cambiaban de pareja con celeridad. Antonio nunca había bailado de esa manera, pero era una coreografía bastante sencilla que aprendió pronto. Ver que podía seguir el ritmo y que nadie se burlaba de él, le hizo sonreír con felicidad.

 

Aunque todo aquello terminó cuando de repente vio que a dos metros de distancia, yendo en su dirección, se encontraba alguien familiar. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, el tipo estaba demasiado centrado observando a aquel hombre lánguido y de apariencia femenina con el que le había tocado bailar, pero Antonio maldijo internamente su suerte al ver que en cuestión de minutos le tocaría danzar con Francis. ¿Qué hacía alguien como él en un sitio como ese? ¿Por qué el destino quería que se lo encontrara? Maldito azar caprichoso que no quería cumplir sus deseos. Cuando ya quedaba una persona, los ojos azules se fijaron en él y se abrieron, sorprendidos.

 

Después del golpe que había supuesto para él descubrir que Antonio estaba comprometido y que no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra o soportar su presencia, Francis se había quedado descompuesto y sin saber bien qué hacer. Su fe, inquebrantable hasta ese momento, había flaqueado y había empezado a preguntarse a sí mismo si merecía la pena seguir esforzándose hasta la extenuación con alguien que le trataba como a un loco. Empezó la dura tarea de intentar dejar atrás esos sentimientos. En apariencia era un hombre más que deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad abandonada en busca de sexo o alcohol, sin compromiso alguno, pero en el fondo el recuerdo de Antonio se negaba a ser vencido. Alguien, en algún sitio, controlando el caos del universo, parecía tener especial fijación en que no pudiera olvidarse de ese hombre y le arrastraba a él cuando parecía que empezaba a tener éxito en la tarea de dejarle atrás, en el pasado.

 

Pudo notar como algo se estremecía en su interior, como una voz parecía estar chillando, electrificada por la emoción de estar rozando una de las manos de Antonio mientras ellos danzaban al ritmo de la música. No dijo nada porque no quería romper el momento, pero sus ojos no se perdieron detalle de ese gesto ligeramente enfurruñado que tenía delante. Menudo crimen el tenerle de esa manera, pero al menos en ese instante, durante el baile que no se había detenido, el romano era su compañero, su acompañante, su pareja. Sí, de baile, pero era mejor eso que nada. Entreabrió los labios, pensando en decir algo, aunque fuera echarle un piropo por su belleza esa noche, que de cerca aún era más sorprendente, pero Antonio se dio cuenta y le chistó antes de llegar a pronunciar un solo sonido.

 

— Ni se os ocurra mencionar nada acerca de mi "belleza", bailad y dejaos de halagos —le advirtió antes de que pudiera intentarlo de nuevo.

 

Durante el rato que duró el baile, ambos pudieron notar algo entre ellos. Era la manera en que se miraban, las sensaciones que esos pequeños roces de las manos provocaban en sus cuerpos aunque no fuera perceptible a simple vista, la forma en que sus ropas se agitaban cuando viraban sobre sí mismos para terminar encarándose. Antonio intentaba ignorar cualquier sentimiento que pudiera inspirar en él ya que Francis no era más que otra persona con la que bailaría durante el resto de la noche. Si le daba importancia, entonces no podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

 

Sin embargo el rubio era incapaz de omitir cada simple detalle de toda aquella escena. Ver a Antonio a cosa de metro y medio de altura asomado a su ventana en la oscuridad de la noche no podía compararse a tenerle delante, con el rostro iluminado en tonalidades naranjas fruto de las velas prendidas por todo el recinto. No se podía comparar a tenerle cercano, a poder rozar su piel cálida. Aquel era el momento más agradable que habían compartido en un buen tiempo y ni siquiera les hacía falta hablar para aderezarlo.

 

Pero todo lo bueno tenía un final y ese tipo de momentos parecía rehuir al visigodo con extrema facilidad. La fila se desplazó hacia la derecha y Antonio, su bello Eros, pasó a las manos de una mujer que le observaba con una lujuria que poco se esforzaba en disimular. Lamentaba no poder observarle directamente, no poder aproximar su cuerpo al de él al compás de la melodía. Aunque tuviera un compañero de baile, los ojos azules del rubio de vez en cuando deambulaban hacia el joven romano, que le ignoraba por completo.

 

Para él, el encuentro con Francis en aquel lugar era algo que deseaba olvidar, que quería que cuanto antes quedara en una simple anécdota de la que luego poder reírse. Por fortuna había demasiada gente y podía perderse en ella con extremada facilidad. Consciente de que tenía aún la atención del extranjero, se las apañó para alejarse con disimulo y salir de su radio de visión. Cuando por fin estuvo libre de esa admiración que no creía merecer pudo relajarse de una vez por todas: tomó vino, coqueteó con descaro con un hombre fornido que tenía pinta de ser soldado y danzó con él, sonriente.

 

Le gustaba ese sitio, le gustaba poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin temer lo que pudieran decirle, sin vivir asustado por la mano de su padre, que tantas veces había levantado en su contra. Hizo una reverencia a su acompañante cuando la música se terminó y cuando se incorporó oyó que empezaba una nueva canción, lenta. Arqueó una ceja, curioso por ese tipo de melodía y de repente escuchó pasos rápidos a su espalda. Cuando se dio la vuelta pudo percibir que un brazo rodeaba su cintura y le atraía contra un cuerpo cálido, sorprendentemente fornido. Antes de reaccionar, su mano derecha fue agarrada con mimo por una áspera pero aún así gentil. Sus ojos se encontraron de repente con el mar, con el cielo parcialmente velado por la noche. Francis tenía una sonrisa galán en su rostro y al comprender lo ocurrido el hispano se enfurruñó.

 

— Un solo baile, lo juro —le dijo, intentando poner paz entre ellos—. Sé que os he agarrado a traición pero estoy seguro de que no me hubieseis concedido el honor de haberlo venido a pedir como un hombre honrado.

 

— Sólo un baile. Después de esto, vos por vuestro camino y yo por el mío. Si os propasáis, os arriesgáis a llevaros un puñetazo —avisó mientras subía su brazo y lo apoyaba sobre el hombro derecho del rubio. Con lo agarrado que le tenía, le daba la impresión de que era capaz de montar una escenita y pillarse un berrinche si le apartaba.

 

— ¿Por quién me tomáis? No pienso propasarme, os he pedido un baile, no que dejéis que os dé una noche de pasión que pocos os podrían entregar. Si vos no tenéis el suficiente criterio para aceptar una propuesta como esa no voy a ser yo el que os acose para que digáis que sí.

 

— Pero si es lo que mejor se os da lo de acosar a los demás. Ahora no intentéis que crea que sois inocente, porque no pienso hacerlo. Sois el extranjero más pesado e insistente que haya conocido hasta la fecha y no voy a dejarme engañar por vos.

 

Aprovechando esa cercanía, Francis estrechó un poco más el cuerpo contra el suyo, sin llegar a ser asfixiante. Apoyó la mejilla contra parte de su cabello e inspiró su olor. Le pareció único, atrayente. Su voz, suave y amorosa, sonó cerca de la sensible oreja de Antonio, que se tensó entre los brazos de aquel hombre. Ser consciente de la presencia de los labios de cualquier persona o del aliento de cualquier individuo cerca de su oreja bastaba para hacerle estremecer. Cuanto más pensara en ello, más fuerte era el cosquilleo.

 

— Quizás os gustaría dejaros engañar por mí, Antonio. Me da la impresión de que os habéis hecho una idea equivocada de mí pero en realidad soy un buen hombre. Un poco tonto, un poco impulsivo, pero honesto con sus palabras. No busco utilizaros, mi buen señor, sólo disfrutar de vuestra compañía —murmuró cerca de su oído, con los ojos cerrados mientras continuaban balanceándose lentamente, dejándose guiar por ese compás perezoso—. ¿Es que nunca os habéis sentido solo? ¿Nunca os ha dado la impresión de que no encajáis en este mundo por mucho que lo intentáis? Así me sentía yo. Pero entonces os vi a vos —se rió por lo bajo—. Sí, soy un idiota, pero me hechizasteis con vuestra mera presencia.

 

— No sé qué habéis visto en mí, Francis —dijo a media voz el hispano, aturdido por esas palabras que le estaba dedicando. Sonaba honesto, así que eso le confundía aún más. Esa presencia a su lado, esa calidez, le hacía añorar aún más la sensación de que alguien le respetaba, de que alguien deseaba cuidar de él. Añorar algo que no había tenido realmente nunca le dejó frente a ese vacío que siempre tenía pero del que no era normalmente consciente.

 

— La pregunta idónea no sería qué he visto en vos, sería qué no he visto en vos. Es normal que no podáis apreciar la belleza de algo cuando siempre lo tenéis en vuestros morros. De tanto tenerlo delante de vuestros ojos os ha pasado desapercibido. Pero yo veo en vos muchas cualidades, mi señor.

 

La melodía casi terminaba y Francis, que se la conocía, era consciente de ello. Si se comparaba con el inicio del baile, el avance había sido tremendamente positivo. Había dejado que le estrechara, había dejado que rozara su cabeza, que oliera su cabello, que le hablara íntimamente al oído e inclusive había contestado a sus delirios sin insultarle. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lo pensó un segundo y se dio cuenta de que podía demandar muchas más cosas. Había pensado que se podía conformar con lo más simple, con pequeñas nimiedades, pero una vez las había alcanzado en él había nacido el deseo de más, de obtener más de ese hombre. Por eso mismo se separó un poco y con la mano derecha, que abandonó la cintura, acarició su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban ahora centrados en él, testigos de la manera en la que el extranjero le observaba, como si no hubiera persona más preciada que él. El sentimiento se le hizo abrumador.

 

— Cómo he deseado poderos apreciar de cerca... Sois tan bello, Antonio.

 

El joven de cabellos oscuros no podía moverse, le observaba sin expresión, mientras por dentro intentaba decantarse por algo de lo que estaba sintiendo. Nadie le había halagado a ese punto, honesto y le asustó no ser capaz de resistirse ni un poco. La magia se rompió cuando vio que Francis se inclinaba hacia él, con la clara intención de besarle. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó que iba a casarse y que si estaba allí no era para buscar la devoción de nadie, era para encontrar contacto humano sin compromiso alguno. Antes de que el visigodo se aproximara más a él ladeó el rostro hacia su izquierda y se detuvo por completo. Francis también paró el avance y le observó con culpa. Le había dado la impresión de que no iba a apartarle, de que no le estaba incomodando tanto, pero al parecer se equivocaba de nuevo.

 

— Lamento haberos molestado —se disculpó. Necesitaba romper aquel silencio tan incómodo que con el paso del rato se volvía incluso más denso.

 

— Entonces no haber intentado lo que no debíais.

 

Después de una declaración clara y concisa, Antonio rehuyó los brazos del rubio, que se quedaron durante un segundo en el aire añorando la presencia de ese hombre y evitó mirarle a los ojos de nuevo antes de emprender el regreso hacia su hogar. Ese hombre era un peligro. Hasta ese momento, había aceptado el vivir sin que nadie le quisiera, le admirara o le anhelara de esa manera pero ahora, cuando Francis se ponía sin malicia a expresar lo mucho que le gustaba, Antonio encontraba que sus sentimientos pugnaban por salir, por reclamar más de aquello, más de esa amabilidad, fuera de quien fuera. No tenía por qué ser Francis, seguramente allí fuera encontraría algo más que le hiciera feliz. Así pues, para evitar ese ansia de más que únicamente le provocaría dolor, dedujo que lo mejor sería que se apartara de él, que le evitara y que le rechazara hasta que únicamente sintiera odio cuando le mirara.

 

Volvería a ser frío, distante, un fantasma que sonreía a la gente que le veía y que parecía amable pero que al final del día se terminaba desvaneciendo sin que nadie se preguntara qué había sido de él. Y aquello estaba bien, era su destino, lo había aceptado.

 

O al menos era lo que intentaba repetirse a sí mismo una vez tras otra mientras Valiente le llevaba de regreso al monasterio.

 

* * *

 

 


	10. La distancia entre nosotros

Algo había despertado en su interior, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que había permanecido dormido. Aunque intentara ignorarlo por completo, apartándolo de sus pensamientos mientras sonreía y asentía a uno de los monjes que le contaba una historia que no estaba escuchando, no desaparecía por completo, se quedaba en un rincón recóndito y oscuro desde el cual le susurraba a media voz.

 

Se había dado a sí mismo un par de días de descanso para recuperarse tanto física como mentalmente, pero al tercer día el ansia en su interior era tan intensa que hasta le hacía ponerse nervioso. Aunque fuese de esa manera, a escondidas, como un vulgar ladrón, durante horas era libre. Puede que no fuera un plan perfecto y él no más que un cobarde, pero dada su situación no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer. Por eso mismo, cuando la luna brillaba en el firmamento y arrojaba algo de luz a esa cúpula oscura como la boca de un lobo Antonio se cubrió con un chlamys y descendió por la fachada empedrada hacia su libertad. Valiente, que se encontraba echado sobre un montón de paja, se levantó al escuchar el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta de madera, resopló y fue hacia su lado, como si estuviera contento de ver a su jinete.

 

— Venga, Valiente, vamos a divertirnos por ahí —le dijo en voz baja con afecto. Ya hacía bastantes años que cabalgaba en su compañía. No confiaría en otro corcel, por muy fuerte y hermoso que fuera.

 

Recogió la montura, la cual había dejado estratégicamente escondida tras su última escapada, y atavió al caballo con ella. Ató bien cada cierre y con facilidad, a pesar de ser algo que no hiciera con tanta frecuencia, Antonio se subió y tomó las riendas. La sensación de libertad que le proporcionaba el ir a lomos de Valiente era una de las cosas más adictivas y placenteras que había experimentado en su vida. Llegaba a tal punto que incluso el viaje se antojaba insuficiente y le apenaba tener que detenerse una vez había llegado a su destino. La noche era joven y Antonio, como parte de ésta, iba a ser el rey. Sólo un iluso o un idiota desperdiciaría el escaso tiempo del que él disponía. No sabía qué le iba a deparar el mañana, pero no iba a aplazar sus deseos. No esa noche.

 

Por eso deambuló de local en local, de los brazos de uno a los brazos de otro, besó innumerables bocas (algunas más higiénicas que otras) y dejó que desconocidos tocaran su cuerpo, descubrieran sus pudendas e hicieran maravillas que escandalizarían a la gente que pretendía ser moralista. A los ojos de Antonio nadie estaba libre de pecado, ni tan siquiera los curas, el nivel de hipocresía que quisieran demostrar marcaba la diferencia entre unos y otros. Él no era ningún santo y había hecho cosas que no debería de haber hecho —aunque eso no quitara que en la misma situación volvería a repetirlo— pero al menos no era tan hipócrita como para ir gritando a los demás que estaba mal lo que hacían, que eran unos inmorales y que iban a arder en el infierno.

 

De cualquier manera, sus decisiones le llevaron a una habitación asquerosa, que había sido abandonada y posteriormente ocupada por el hombre que le había estado penetrando sin compasión con tanta fuerza que hasta la vieja cama parecía que se iba a romper de lo que estaba soportando. Al menos el tipo tuvo luego la decencia de estimularle hasta alcanzar su orgasmo y Antonio se apoyó contra la cama, aún con el culo en pompa, para recuperar las energías. El hombre, cuyo nombre no sabía, besó su espalda y volvió a mordisquear su piel como al inicio mientras alejaba su cadera para salir de su interior. Le escuchó gruñir y notó que el peso que había sobre la cama desaparecía y el colchón se levantaba. No había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando le cayó encima un trapo sucio que había abandonado hace bastante tiempo su época dorada. Pero como tampoco es que pudiera hacerle ascos a nada en ese momento, lo tomó y con él se limpió la zona del vientre. El hombre con en que se encontraba ni tan siquiera le miraba, ignorándole por completo, como si al hacerlo Antonio fuera a desaparecer de su vista como por arte de magia. El joven de cabello castaño se levantó de la cama, cálida y al mismo tiempo mugrienta, cosa que provocaba en él una gran variedad de sentimientos encontrados, y fue hacia el rincón en el que sus prendas habían caído.

 

Las recogió del suelo, las expulsó con vehemencia para quitar cualquier bicho que pudiera haberse colado entre ellas durante el tiempo que habían pasado allí echadas y las examinó con cuidado. No quería que hubiera una araña escondida o algún bicho que pudiera picarle e infectarle con algún virus que le enfermara. Cuando se aseguró de que nada se había hecho un hueco entre sus ropas se las puso. Detrás escuchaba a aquel hombre ir y venir, probablemente terminándose de vestir también. Una vez hubo finalizado Antonio viró sobre sus propios pies, que ya había metido dentro de sus sandalias, y observó al hombre. Éste ni le dirigió la mirada, estaba demasiado ocupado peleándose con un cinturón de cuero con algunas joyas desgastadas, opacas, con aspecto roñoso.

 

Por un momento pensó en despedirse de ese individuo, ¿pero realmente tenía sentido que lo hiciera? Para ese hombre él sólo había sido un sitio caliente en el que meterla y desfogarse. El sentimiento había sido similar por su parte en realidad. ¿Para qué iban a perder el tiempo con formalismos? Ni siquiera se habían saludado antes de besarse como si el mundo fuera a terminar al segundo siguiente. Eso fue lo que impulsó al joven romano a salir por la puerta sin decir adiós. En la calle, el fresco a esas horas contrastó en sobremanera con el calor de su piel, así que se cubrió mejor con su chlamys y frotó los brazos por encima de la ropa.

 

Miró a los lados para terminar de ubicarse y emprendió la marcha hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a buen recaudo su caballo. El rocín se encontraba quieto, resoplando a ratos, mirando atentamente a su alrededor. Parecía inquieto en aquellos parajes que tan poco conocía y cuando vio a Antonio y sintió su caricia sobre el morro, el animal bajó la cabeza y buscó ese contacto que para él era una bendición. El joven romano sonrió, feliz al ver esa reacción por su parte y desató las riendas para poder darle más libertad. De un salto se subió a él y le azuzó para que emprendiera la marcha, dispuesto a regresar al monasterio.

 

De camino allí algo atrajo su atención y apretó los talones contra el lomo de Valiente, para que se detuviera y así él pudiera ver bien aquello que le había distraído. Después de que las patas del animal se quedasen quietas, Antonio vio a lo lejos una granja, cuya figura se veía oscura y azulada en aquella noche de verano. El hogar estaba rodeado por vastos campos. Parte de éstos se encontraba sembrado y la otra parte estaba preparada para una nueva siembra cuando tocara. Estas tierras fértiles a su vez se protegían por unas vallas de espino custodiadas cada dos cientos metros por soldados.

 

Si no fuera de por esas lares, seguramente Antonio no podría saber quiénes eran los dueños de esa propiedad con sólo verla. Sin embargo, después de años viviendo allí, conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eran los dominios de Bartolomé y su esposa Catalina. En esa misma granja habitaba cierta persona, cierto rubio de ojos azules que vino años atrás de tierras lejanas para instalarse en Caesar Augusta. Las manos de Antonio, hidratadas, finas y sin demasiadas imperfecciones, se aferraron con más fuerza a las riendas del caballo. Era lo único en su cuerpo que expresaba cualquier sentimiento. El resto permanecía inalterable y sus ojos verdes continuaron oteando el edificio con aparente impasividad.

 

Fue un visto y no visto, algo fugaz que le dejó atontado por completo, pero por un segundo pudo recordar el momento en el que había estado bailando con él, cercanos, y éste había susurrado a su oído en un tono cariñoso que nadie había empleado para dirigirse hacia su persona. Podía notar que sus brazos se habían ido tensando progresivamente y cuando tragó saliva, le dio la sensación de que había provocado un estruendo. Cerró los ojos, alejando de su memoria cualquier recuerdo, inspiró hondo por la nariz y dejó que el aire escapara de entre sus labios. Cuando abrió los ojos, el hispano tenía mayor dominio sobre sus propias emociones y pudo azuzar a Valiente para que siguiera su camino.

 

Si le preguntaran, él afirmaría que no le gustaba Francis pero que provocaba en él sentimientos que creía que había desterrado por fin al cajón del olvido. Es decir, el rubio podía ser atractivo, no lo negaría tampoco porque no estaba privado del don de la vista, pero, al mismo tiempo, encontraba esa personalidad insistente un poco pesada. Podía ser por la falta de experiencia en situaciones de ese tipo, ya que en el monasterio pocas amistades había podido entablar, pero le agobiaba esa manera de ser del rubio y muchas veces no sabía cómo reaccionar sin ser incendiario con él. Hubiera sido fácil soltarle un: "¿estás tonto?", pero tampoco era un desalmado e insensible. Que le considerara pesado y acosador no le daba derecho a herir sus sentimientos sin piedad, sin sentir un ligero remordimiento al hacerlo, cosa que había ocurrido en algunas ocasiones.

 

Ya en el monasterio fue hacia las caballerizas, dejó a Valiente en su sitio, lo ató y guardó las monturas en el lugar de siempre. Abandonó ese compartimiento que olía a las heces de caballo y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba a su cuarto. Apoyó las manos contra la piedra, ligeramente húmeda, y empezó a ascender. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese tipo si no se rendía? Había visto algo en su mirada, un brillo que casi deslumbraba, eso que le parecía ver cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. ¿Cómo alguien como Francis, lleno de ímpetu y libertad, se había fijado en un aprendiz de monje que, aunque fuera amable y sonriera, en realidad estaba hueco por dentro? El visigodo le había hecho pensar, de nuevo, en algo que enterró profundo hacía ya años: la idea del amor. Llegado a un punto en su vida decidió que podía prescindir de ese sueño, de ese deseo de ser querido por alguien, ¿pero de veras tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía aspirar a tener a alguien a su lado que no fuera su padre? Sonaba bien, mucho.

 

Cuanto más se encontraba con el rubio, más despertaban esos aletargados sentimientos, esa ansia que había encerrado en su interior con las cadenas más pesadas que pudiera encontrar en ese momento. Parte de éstas se basaban en la muerte de Eduardo, en la parte de culpa que tenía. Porque, llegados a ese punto, ¿cuánto más podía durar en esa soledad? Le aterraba pensar en que en algún momento todo lo que tenía hasta ahora sería insuficiente. Y todo sería por culpa de un hombre que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, un pobre ignorante que creía que le hacía un favor.

 

Mientras agarraba el alfeizar con la mano supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Debería hablar con Francis, dejarle claro que lo suyo no podía ser y esta vez darle motivos de peso. Bien obvio era que debería inventarse algo, puesto que no podía contarle la verdad, pero tenía que ser algo creíble y que no pudiera rebatir. No se trataba de prohibirle nada, porque estaba visto que cuanto más lo hacía, más ganas tenía de llevarle la contraria. Si le vetaba lo que ambicionaba, el visigodo parecía desearlo con más fuerza. Había que cambiar de estrategia.

 

— ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? —dijo una voz que le heló la sangre, proveniente de las sombras.

 

Juraría que el corazón se le había detenido durante un segundo y que por esa razón había luego empezado a bombear con violencia. Le recorrió la espalda una especie de sudor frío, que le provocó un escalofrío. Cuando dio un paso al frente, el perfil del rostro de Diago fue iluminado por la luz de la luna y su semblante parecía estar esculpido en mármol, otorgándole un aspecto más cruel, frío y despiadado.

 

— Padre... Yo no... —empezó Antonio, mientras su cerebro entumecido pensaba una excusa con la que poder substituir aquel balbuceo incoherente que no salvaba la situación en absoluto.

 

— Te he preguntado que dónde has estado. Agáchate —ordenó. Vio que su hijo le miraba interrogante, confundido por la orden recibida, así que su gesto se tornó más inflexible. ¿Es que no podía atender sus peticiones a la primera? Odiaba su desobediencia y le hacía hervir aún más—. Ponte de rodillas en el suelo y cuéntame de una vez por todas dónde has estado.

 

Como aún dudaba, levantó el tono de voz.

 

— ¡Ahora!

 

El grito tensó al joven por completo, que se encontraba prácticamente sin un lugar al que huir. Si iba hacia la ventana seguramente le empujaría por ella. Si intentaba ir hacia la puerta, le agarraría de todas maneras. Resistirse iba a producir más mal que bien, por lo que ante ese chillido, que le dio a entender lo enfadado que se encontraba, Antonio se agachó y dejó que sus rodillas tocaran la fría piedra del suelo. Las manos se apoyaron sobre su propio regazo y los dígitos de éstas se apretaron contra la tela, buscando de esta manera una forma de calmar los nervios que le atormentaban. Diago fue hacia la mesilla y prendió la vela para poder ver el gesto de su progenie. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y sus labios parecían más finos porque estaban apretados el uno contra el otro.

 

— ¿Así que te ha dado por volver a escaparte a la ciudad? —preguntó en un tono repentinamente calmado que fue como un mal presagio para el chico. Anduvo hasta estar delante de él le puso una mano en la mejilla—. Hijo, hijo... ¿Qué problema tienes? ¿Qué hay en esta cabecita tuya?

 

Su mano se desplazó hacia la cabellera y agarró los mechones marrones, sin miramiento y tiró de ellos, obligándole a moverse según su voluntad.

 

— ¿Qué impide que comprendas que hay cosas que no puedes hacer?

 

— Sólo he ido a dar una vuelta, nada más. Lo juro, no pensaba escaparme. La prueba es que he regresado, ¿no crees? —se justificó el joven, intentando poner paz—. A duras penas me dejas salir fuera. Soy joven, necesito un poco de aire de vez en cuando.

 

— No es la primera noche que sales. ¿Te crees que no escucho cuando te marchas con Valiente? ¿De veras piensas que eres tan silencioso, _hijo mío_? Noo... Y quise pensar que fue una de tus idioteces, pero has ido repitiendo la travesura.

 

Diago soltó los cabellos marrones y con los dedos rozó ligeramente una de las mejillas del joven. Se había agachado para poder hablarle de cerca y a pesar de ver la sombra del terror en sus ojos, no fue suficiente para satisfacer su ira. Por eso la caricia pronto desapareció, hizo retroceder el brazo y descargó la bofetada contra la piel que antes había palpado. Antonio cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, pero aunque fue consciente del dolor ligeramente abrasador que se extendía por su mejilla, se impuso no pronunciar ni un quejido, ni siquiera cuando volvió a jalonear su cabello por la parte cercana a la nuca y le acercó para hablarle.

 

— Yo qué te dije, ¿eh? ¿Es que acaso también estás sordo? Te dije que ni se te ocurriera hacer estupideces. ¡Vas a casarte, niñato del demonio! ¿Piensas que no sé lo que haces cuando sales? Tú y ese maldito vicio pecaminoso. Ojalá te hiciera arder ya. Esperar a que mueras es darte demasiada ventaja.

 

El miedo, aunque no desapareció, tuvo que cohabitar en el mismo cuerpo de improviso con otro sentimiento que le había brotado del estómago y que era un desprecio y una rabia intensa. No le pasó desapercibido a Diago, que lo observó con indignación. ¿De veras se pensaba que podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana? Para reafirmar su autoridad, apretó el pelo con saña, pero ni por esas logró bajarle los humos.

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes mirándome de esa manera? —le siseó amenazante.

 

— Siempre recurres a esto, ¿quién es el débil de los dos aquí, padre? Si la única manera en la que te puedes imponer es azotándome, ¿qué dice eso de ti? Te lo he dicho muchas veces y lo voy a repetir las que hagan falta: puede que yo vaya a pudrirme en el infierno, pero tú también lo harás y creo que a ti te tienen preparado un gran asiento, hijo de puta.

 

Después de semejante insulto, hubo un segundo de silencio. Al siguiente, Diago empujó a Antonio con tanta violencia que le hizo precipitarse hacia delante. Si no fuera por sus manos, su cabeza hubiera chocado contra la piedra de manera inmediata por la inercia, pero no es algo de lo que se acabara librando ya que Diago la apretó con su pie, aplastándola contra el suelo. Sabía que podría hacer más fuerza, pero que no le mataba porque aún creía que hacía bien y que un pecado así no se lo perdonaría ese Dios al que sí que temía y sobre el cual no se creía superior.

 

Estar en esa posición le hacía sentir muy vulnerable y atacado. Normalmente no se resistía, porque sabía que pelearle era peor, que le encendía más, pero no podía pensar con frialdad. Estiró una de las manos, con la intención de agarrar su tobillo y quitarse el pie de encima, pero antes de poderlo alcanzar Diago se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía. Ni siquiera dudó antes de usar el otro pie para pisar la muñeca de Antonio e impedir el avance. El joven pegó un alarido y sus dedos se estiraron y contrajeron, espasmódicamente, víctimas de un dolor abrumador.

 

— He sido benevolente estos días, me he mantenido al margen y he intentado que tú mismo corrigieras tu comportamiento, pero veo que eso no sirve de nada con alguien como tú. Busco que seas un adulto y no dejas de actuar como un chiquillo malcriado. ¡Así que te voy a tratar como tal y te voy a enseñar una lección que no se te va a olvidar en la vida!

 

Diago llevó las manos a la cintura. Para mantener la sotana en su sitio, el resto de los monjes, inclusive él, de manera habitual llevaban una simple cuerda que mantenía la prenda en su sitio. Sin embargo, uno de los señores feudales que asistía a su misa los domingos había opinado que para alguien de su estatus, aquello rallaba lo humillante. La siguiente semana le regaló un cinturón hecho de cuero, cosido a mano, con una hebilla de metal elegante. Era una prenda que pocas veces usaba, sólo cuando sabía que el hombre iba a venir. Le agradaba el accesorio, pero lo reservaba para ocasiones especiales y ésta era una de ellas. Por eso lo desabrochó, lo alejó de su cintura y lo empezó a enrollar en su mano mientras observaba con gesto inflexible a su hijo, el cual estaba bajo él, a sus pies literalmente. El primer golpe descargó contra su espalda y sonó seco. Antes de dejar que se recuperara ya le estaba azotando de nuevo con el cinturón. Antonio se quejaba lo menos que podía mientras era víctima de la ira de su padre, pero al parecer no era suficiente tenerle de esa manera en el suelo, herido, así que tiró de él, le obligó a moverse un poco, prácticamente arrastrándolo, y le empujó contra una pared.

 

El joven romano se encontraba ahora de rodillas, contra una de las paredes de su habitación y con la mano de su padre sujetando su cuello apretándolo contra la piedra fría. Aún sujetando el cinturón, tiró de parte de la túnica de su descendencia y no le importó romperla con tal de dejar la piel desnuda al descubierto. El siguiente golpe fue a parar contra su espalda sin telas de por medio y dolió más. Desde esa altura, para rematarlo, Diago podía asestar golpes más contundentes. A medida que continuaba con el castigo, Antonio empezó a sentir más dolor, puesto que la piel se había quebrado después de tanto maltrato por su parte. El joven manoteó mientras le pedía por lo bajo, entre quejas, que le dejara ir, que se detuviera. Golpeó a su padre en la muñeca para ver si de esta manera conseguía que le soltara, pero desde la posición en la que se encontraba y tembloroso a causa del dolor, poco podía hacer para liberarse.

 

Las lágrimas se le saltaron cuando notó que los golpes ya caían sobre las heridas que había provocado sobre su magullada espalda. Su agonía era ahora audible y sus manos se apretaban con fuerza contra la piedra, como si arañarla fuera a aliviar aquella sensación que le atormentaba por completo. Se le estaban nublando los sentidos a ratos, justo hasta que volvía a golpearle de nuevo. No supo cuánto tiempo duró, pero de repente escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. En el marco de ésta asomó Ana. La mujer palideció ante la escena del padre azotando a su hijo con el cinturón. La espalda del joven estaba en carne viva en algunas zonas y ensangrentada, al igual que el accesorio que estaba utilizando para herirle. Se fue hacia allí y en vistas de que Diago parecía tener intención de seguir, asió su brazo, el que había levantado, y gritó que se detuviera. La osadía le ganó una mirada del hombre que le heló la sangre. Había tentado a la suerte una vez, no iba a volver a repetirlo de nuevo. Eso fue lo que le impulsó a dejarle ir y a apartarse aunque fuera un metro.

 

— Padre Diago, se le está yendo de las manos. ¿Es que no ve cómo está? Si sigue de esta manera lo va a matar. Sus gritos se están empezando a escuchar por todo el monasterio a estas horas de la noche.

 

— ¿Me estás diciendo cómo debo educar a mi hijo? —le preguntó con un tono de voz sosegado que puso la piel de gallina tanto a Ana como a Antonio.

 

— Claro que no, no osaría. Lo que os estoy diciendo es que los monjes se van a hacer preguntas. Si esto sigue van a venir hacia aquí y van a preguntarse qué hace usted golpeando a ese chiquillo. ¿Cómo va a justificarlo? Por mucho que usted mande aquí, no puede golpear a un niño que aparentemente no tiene lazos de sangre con vos. Si le matáis, Dios no pasará por alto un crimen así.

 

La mano del hombre, que había permanecido en alto hasta ese momento, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta quedar al lado de su cuerpo. Soltó al joven no sin antes empujarle contra la pared, haciendo chocar su cabeza contra la piedra. Al estar libre, Antonio notó que el cuerpo se le quedaba flojo y apoyó las manos contra el suelo para no caer contra éste. Su respiración estaba totalmente acelerada, descompasada y cada bocanada de aire que tomaba le regalaba una punzada de dolor en su pobre espalda. El corazón le iba a mil y le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se pararía y dejaría de funcionar. Aquella había sido una de las peores experiencias que había vivido hasta la fecha y algo tenía claro, no quería tentar a la suerte y experimentarla de nuevo. Ana, que había estado con el corazón en un puño hasta ese instante, anduvo con cautela hasta la vera del joven. Pero cuando iba a inclinarse para ver cómo se encontraba y si podía ayudarle escuchó que, a su espalda, Diago hacía un ruido de disgusto. Por instinto, se detuvo en seco y viró sobre sus talones para poder verle. Estaba entretenido poniéndose el cinturón, sin importarle que estuviera ensangrentado.

 

— Sor Ana, creo que no habéis comprendido lo que está ocurriendo. Ha cometido una falta muy grave contra su padre, el cual le había avisado antes de que un agravio como este no sería tolerado, ¿y ahora vos os acercáis para tenderle la mano? No quiero que piense que se le ha perdonado. He aceptado vuestra petición ya que consideraba que teníais razón y como muestra de respeto os recomiendo que hagáis lo mismo y aceptéis la mía. Yo no pegaré a mi hijo, por mucho que éste lo merezca, y vos no vais a ayudarle.

 

— Pero se encuentra herido y sus cortes necesitan ser sanados para que no se infecten y empeoren. Si le dejamos sin más, ¿qué va a ser de él?

 

— Entonces supongo hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras matarle para terminar de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento. Si necesita vendar y desinfectar esas tan merecidas heridas, entonces que lo haga él solo —dijo el hombre con un tono de voz frío, el cual dejó helada a Ana. Juraría que era la primera vez que había visto a Diago tan seguro de terminar con su hijo, sin piedad.

 

Aunque en los ojos de la joven monja se reflejaba a la perfección el rastro del miedo, no podía estar seguro de que fuera a acatar sus órdenes, demasiado afectada por esa estúpida moral que no le dejaba ver que aunque pareciera un muchacho al que debiera proteger, en realidad se trataba de un monstruo nacido de una de las uniones más pecaminosas que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Según su criterio, el niño maldito, que había arruinado su vida por completo, no merecía compasión ni buenas palabras. Necesitaba ser enseñado, conocer dónde estaba su lugar y aceptar que no se podía alejar de ese papel que se le había adjudicado y soñar que podía realizar otro personaje.

 

— Después de usted, sor Ana —le dijo, tras hacer una leve reverencia y estirar el brazo hacia la puerta.

 

La mujer miró con pena al chico, que seguía sobre sus rodillas y apoyado contra sus manos, respirando acelerado. Le gustaría poder ayudarle, porque aquellas heridas tenían pinta de ser muy dolorosas, pero si no hacía caso a Diago, con tal de enseñarle que todo acto venía con sus consecuencias, volvería a coger el cinturón y azotaría a ese chiquillo hasta que perdiera el sentido. Como sabía que si seguía su instinto ese pobre niño iba a sufrir por su culpa, decidió hacerle caso al mayor y seguirle hacia el exterior. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Antonio se dejó resbalar hasta que prácticamente estuvo tumbado sobre el suelo y jadeó, adolorido, incapaz de levantarse siquiera. Le temblaban las piernas y las manos y lo único que podía sentir era su espalda arder y palpitar al mismo tiempo. Estuvo un rato así, ya que si se quedaba totalmente quieto, la sensación palpitante se hacía más soportable, pero el frío pronto empezó a entumecerle y podía notar la sangre acumulada en su espalda resecándose. Tenía que curarse aquellas heridas pronto, así que apoyó la mano en el suelo e hizo fuerza para levantar su propio cuerpo. Apretó los párpados y gritó ahogadamente a causa del dolor que tensar sus músculos para abandonar el suelo le había provocado. Las lágrimas se acumularon en la comisura de sus ojos, vidriosos, y resbalaron por la mejilla cuando su peso fue suficiente como para ser mantenido por las pestañas largas del romano.

 

Anduvo con cuidado por la habitación y de un rincón, oculta, sacó una botella de whiskey que había robado hacía bastante tiempo de una panda de ladrones que había visto en la ciudad y que estaban tan borrachos que ni tan siquiera se habían dado cuenta del hurto. Durante el tiempo que hacía que la tenía, había dosificado cada ración que tomaba. Nunca sabía cuándo sería capaz de hacerse con otra y era un pequeño placer que le calentaba el estómago en esos días en el que el hueco que había en él se llevaba el calor corporal de su cuerpo y le dejaba como un alma en pena. Era triste, pero el pequeño placer se le había terminado. Arrancó el tapón con los dientes y lo escupió hacia un lado, aún resollando, respirando entre dientes con dificultad y tembloroso. Apoyó la boca de la botella sobre uno de sus hombros, inspiró hondo antes de nada y, adelantándose a todo temor, la elevó para permitir que el contenido de ésta se vertiera contra la piel herida. Sus dientes se apretaron, al igual que sus párpados, y un gemido estrangulado murió en su boca. Se forzó a no gritar, se forzó a no moverse, se forzó a no apartar los dientes para no morderse la lengua y tener un disgusto mayor. De cualquiera de las maneras, el sufrimiento no se atenuó hasta pasado un rato más, momento en el que apoyó la mano sobre la cama, sucia y con olor a whisky, y respiró con lentitud.

 

En vistas de que mejor no se iba a encontrar, el joven buscó entre las cosas un vendaje que había llevado en otra ocasión, que había lavado y guardado para el futuro. En ese momento había creído que era triste que llegara a ese pensamiento, pero ahora lo agradecía, puesto que no se veía con las fuerzas para moverse de aquel sitio. En la penumbra, propiciada por la salida del sol por levante, Antonio se esforzó en rodear su torso con los trozos de tela limpia. Tuvo que reintentarlo un par de veces porque, por desgracia, no lo había hecho correctamente y la prenda se deslizaba y soltaba. Al final logró hacer un vendaje decente que aguantaría unas horas al menos, se estiró para coger una túnica limpia y se la puso por encima. Sin embargo, la parte superior le molestaba contra la espalda a pesar de llevarla cubierta con las vendas, así que se la dejó a la cintura, se echó sobre la cama y suspiró pesadamente.

 

Una vez estuvo sumido en el silencio, notó algo muy pesado en su pecho. Era una sensación de pesadumbre que no podía ignorar y que parecía que crecía cuanto más pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. La azotaina que su padre le había dado seguro que la recordaría durante mucho tiempo. Es más, no dudaba que le quedaran cicatrices que jamás se marcharían. Bocabajo sobre el lecho, enterró la cara contra la almohada y aguantó las crecientes ganas de llorar. No iba a darle ese gustazo a su padre. Lo había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, que no iba a llorar por él, que no iba a derramar lágrimas, a otorgarle por completo la victoria. ¿Pero acaso era posible ser inmune a ese tipo de cosas? A quien fuera le dolía en el orgullo el ser atacado de esa manera y era mucho más fuerte cuando se trataba de su padre.

 

Durante ese día permaneció en su habitación, demasiado mal como para moverse de allí. Le daba la impresión de que las heridas no terminaban de secarse y la venda se pegaba contra la espalda, dejándole una tirantez bastante incómoda. Fue sumiéndose en el sueño, que nunca llegaban a ser demasiado profundo ya que cualquier mínimo movimiento le hacía percibir ese dolor que no se había apagado por completo y que le tenía más aturdido de lo normal. Ni tan siquiera tenía hambre, lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era que esa sensación abrasiva pasara, que pudiera dejar de recordar el sonido del cuero contra su cuerpo.

 

Cuando pudo dormirse, ni siquiera tuvo un descanso apacible. Soñó que volvía a ese momento y que, cansado de tanta patraña, su padre sacaba un cuchillo y le apuñalaba. Él, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, jadeaba e intentaba apartarle, intentaba que no volviera a clavárselo y cuando se acercaba a su cara peligrosamente, entonces abrió los ojos. Sentía el sudor resbalando por su sien y parte de su cuello y su propia respiración de nuevo acelerada. Se inclinó sobre el lecho con cierta dificultad y se secó el sudor. Se encontraba mal, débil, y además de la pérdida de sangre contribuía a ello que no hubiese comido nada en todo el día. Entonces, de repente, escuchó un ruido cuyo origen estaba en la ventana. Ladeó la mirada y se quedó quieto, atento. Un momento después vio que algo negro, pequeño, volvía a rozar el cristal. No podía ser...

 

Pensó en no hacerle caso, de veras. No se sentía de humor, no quería escucharle decir tonterías, no quería ver su sonrisa siquiera. Ahora mismo estaba gris, apagado, tullido y lo que menos quería era observar que alguien sí podía ser feliz sin saber que dentro de él albergaba bastante sufrimiento y que era una falta de respeto que estuviera reaccionando de esa manera.  Pero cuando empezó a escuchar ese silbido flojo, recordó que ese extranjero poseía otra cualidad: la terquedad. Si no aparecía, seguiría de esa manera hasta que alguien le descubriera. No quería ni imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar Diago si sabía que Francis estaba interesado en él. El escalofrío que le recorrió le hizo tensarse al mismo tiempo, ya que su maltrecha espalda no estaba de acuerdo con esos movimientos bruscos. Se subió presto la túnica, colocándola sobre sus hombros, y se levantó de la cama tras gruñir por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

 

Descalzo anduvo hacia la ventana, estiró los brazos, lo cual era bastante incómodo, y la abrió. Se asomó y miró hacia abajo. Tal y como había esperado, al verle, Francis dibujó una sonrisa maravillada, inocente, que poco conocía la verdad. No le odiaba, pero sus sentimientos parecían tan puros que no podía aceptarlos. Él mismo no se consideraba más que un saco de mentiras, ¿cómo podía dejar que ese chico se le acercara, cuando él siempre venía con el corazón en la mano?

 

— Debéis marcharos, Francis —dijo sin más, sin esperar a que le saludara siquiera. Cada segundo que pasaba en pie, se transformaba en un suplicio que no quería soportar.

 

— Estáis más frío que de costumbre, mi señor. ¿Por qué no me concedéis el honor de hablar con vos aunque sea un par de minutos? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa resignada que, repentinamente, se fue difuminando. Aquella noche había algo diferente en Antonio. Aunque tuviera aspecto somnoliento, lo cierto era que no se trataba tampoco de eso. Algo había cambiado y no podía decir el qué.

 

— Porque no.  No tengo que daros explicaciones. No tengo que...

 

Su frase quedó interrumpida porque justo en ese momento notó un pinchazo fuerte que le anuló por completo. El mareo se adueñó de su ser y su vista se emborronó. Su equilibrio se vio mermado durante un momento y por eso mismo se tambaleó peligrosamente, primero hacia delante. Francis se fue hacia la pared, temiendo que Antonio se precipitara al vacío. Puede que no fuera a hacerse más que daño si se caía y él intentaba amortiguar el impacto. Los dedos del joven romano se asieron a la piedra y eso evitó que hubiera un accidente grave. No obstante, seguía aún mareado, adolorido, e inestable como se encontraba prefirió huir hacia su lecho. Por desgracia sus piernas, temblorosas, le fallaron en un momento y se fue agachando con lentitud hasta apoyar las rodillas contra el suelo de su habitación.

 

El rubio, que seguía abajo, observó que Antonio se alejaba y tras perderle de vista, su corazón no descansaba en paz. ¿Debería realmente marcharse? Estaba claro que algo le ocurría a su Eros, algo estaba mal y no podía abandonarle. Se echó el chlamys hacia atrás para que no le molestara y miró la pared atentamente durante un eterno segundo. Se frotó las manos, para eliminar cualquier resto de sudor o tierra que pudiera hacer la tarea más complicada y asiendo las piedras que sobresalían más empezó a subir. No era una tarea nimia pero para él, acostumbrado al trabajo pesado, no suponía ninguna odisea el ascender. Sabía cómo regular su respiración para no perder fuerza y poder cargar con su propio cuerpo hacia arriba y no había tampoco tantísima distancia. Lo que estaba claro era que no podía marcharse sin saber si Antonio estaba bien.

 

Con un último esfuerzo, apoyó las manos en el alfeizar y se aupó hasta estar apoyado sobre éste. No había pensado en las consecuencias de subir, así que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el joven hispano no viniera hacia él con la intención de empujarle o pegarle por colarse sin permiso en su cuarto. Sin embargo, se lo encontró en el suelo, tembloroso, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro oculto entre su pelo enmarañado y las sombras de la habitación. Con la boca abierta, Francis se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. No entendía qué le ocurría, pero ese hombre delante de él no estaba sano. ¿Se habría enfermado? De repente algo captó su atención, unas manchas rojizas en su espalda que ensuciaban la impoluta tela blanca. Aquello le hizo reaccionar, se fue hacia él y se agachó a su lado. Aunque su mano quedó cerca de su cuerpo, no llegó a tocarle por miedo.

 

— Antonio, ¿estáis bien? Sangráis.

 

— ¡Dejadme! —aulló con voz dolorida, el romano. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se obligó a no mirarle en absoluto.

 

— No voy a haceros daño, Antonio —le dijo Francis, observándole con pena tras aquella respuesta que había obtenido. No podía sentirse ofendido cuando era más que evidente para él que ese joven estaba temeroso, como si esperara algún ataque por su parte—. No sé qué os ha ocurrido pero no pienso haceros daño. Nunca lo podría hacer.

 

Lentamente, como si estuviera delante de un animal herido que en cualquier momento pudiera rebotarse y actuar de manera imprevista, estiró una de sus manos. Ésta llegó a la nuca de Antonio, que se tensó por completo al sentir el roce en esa zona que aunque ahora no fuera visible con esa pésima iluminación, aún estaba rojiza por el maltrato de su padre. Pero a diferencia del agarre de éste, los dedos de Francis rozaron lentamente, casi con mimo, su piel mientras su voz, suave, repetía que no iba a hacerle daño, que estaba allí para ayudarle. El cuerpo del de cabellos cortos poco a poco se relajó, dejando atrás ese miedo a ser herido de nuevo. ¿Por qué confiar en alguien a quien no conocía de nada? Pues quizás por eso mismo, porque no sabía de él. Daba esa impresión; cuanto más supieran de su persona, menos cariño podrían demostrarle. Por eso su padre y su madre eran los que más le odiaban sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

Francis no podía apartar los ojos de su figura gacha. Aunque no estuviera apartándose de él, se notaba que Antonio estaba herido por lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido. Se le partía el alma al verle en ese estado y no le tranquilizaba en absoluto ese tenue rastro de sangre que manchaba su impoluta ropa. Su gesto se trasformó en uno de pena, se aproximó a él un poco más y con su mano libre atrajo su cabeza contra su torso. El hispano abrió los ojos como platos cuando percibió el calor y olor del cuerpo del extranjero. Era más cálido de lo que recordaba y su gesto tenía un aire familiar, cándido, que le dejó sobrecogido por un momento. Daba la impresión de que para el rubio aquel abrazo era algo que había hecho más veces, la prueba de la estrecha relación que compartían, nada más alejado de la realidad. Francis estuvo un rato en silencio, acariciando los cabellos de color castaño que se escapaban de entre sus dedos. No mentiría si admitiese que había soñado un par de veces con eso, con estar a su lado y acariciar su cabeza de manera íntima, pero ninguno de estos sueños se había asemejado a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

Antonio se mantuvo quieto, sin saber si podía o debía devolver el abrazo, confundido por la presencia de Francis. Después de unos minutos que se antojaron eternos, el rubio se echó hacia atrás y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le sonrió amable. Le tendió las dos manos, las cuales el romano observó con curiosidad, como si no hubiera visto antes algo así.

 

— Venid, deberíais sentaros en la cama. No podemos dejar esa herida en la espalda, que al parecer sangra, sin tratar. Me encargaré de dejarla limpia y cubierta para que sane antes —le dijo, afable. Su tono era suave y trataba de ser lo más amigable posible. Algo le había pasado al joven hispano y lo que menos debía hacer era ser duro con él.

 

— No hace falta que lo hagáis —contestó Antonio, al que le costaba incluso encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

— ¿Que no hace falta? No sé cómo seréis vos, pero yo no puedo dejar a alguien a su suerte cuando sé que está sufriendo y menos cuando esa persona me importa —le dijo. Hizo un gesto insistente con las manos y logró que el muchacho finalmente le ofreciera las suyas.

 

— ¿Os importo de veras? —murmuró a media voz, como si el pronunciarlo en voz alta fuera a romper el hechizo por completo.

 

— ¿Es que los constantes halagos no os habían dado ninguna pista? —se fijó en la expresión de desconcierto del muchacho y negó con la cabeza mientras, cuidadoso, le ayudaba a levantarse—. Sois realmente despistado, ¿eh?

 

Ambos se movieron con pasos cautelosos hacia el lecho, que no estaba realmente a tanta distancia de ellos. Cuando su trasero se apoyó contra la superficie mullida, el hispano suspiró pesadamente y se frotó la mejilla derecha con gesto cansado. Francis miró alrededor y encontró todo lo que el otro hombre había usado para curarse la noche anterior. Se hizo con la botella de whiskey, que estaba prácticamente vacía, un paño manchado de sangre reseca y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó una mano en sus rodillas y con la otra tomó el brazo derecho. Movió ambas manos de forma que el de cabello corto girara sobre sí mismo un poco y le diera la espalda. Ninguno dijo nada, manteniendo un respetuoso silencio, y aún así eran conscientes de la cercanía de la otra persona que estaba con ellos en esa habitación. Cesó cualquier contacto físico y miró la silueta del joven durante un segundo. Después de ese lapso de tiempo durante el cual no hizo nada, las manos de Francis se fueron hacia los hombros y se apoyaron suavemente sobre éstos.

 

— Con permiso, mi señor.

 

Después de haber anunciado lo que ambos sabían que iba a hacer, las manos del rubio descendieron, delineando la forma de los hombros y arrastró consigo la tela de la túnica. La imagen, que en un principio era bastante sensual y de su agrado, dejó paso a un sentimiento un poco más amargo cuando vio ese vendaje mal hecho que tenía sobre la espalda. Antonio sacó los brazos de su sitio, para dejar que la parte superior de la túnica descansara sobre su regazo y miró la tela de ésta, fijamente, preocupado por la reacción que pudiera tener al ver lo que había bajo el vendaje. Y ni por estas se resistió cuando empezó a soltar las telas y a descubrir la espalda.  Las manos ajadas del rubio apretaron las vendas con fuerza al ver las heridas que tenía en la piel. Comprendió en ese momento que el joven hubiera sentido tanto dolor como para casi perder el conocimiento.

 

— ¿Qué os ha ocurrido, Antonio? Estas heridas son bastante graves —preguntó, incapaz de mantener el silencio por más tiempo. Notó que el cuerpo frente a él se encogía, como si no supiera dónde meterse tras esa pregunta.

 

— Nada, me he caído por las escaleras y ya está —mintió. Si hubiera visto su espalda en un espejo hubiera sabido que ese mapa que tenía en la piel no era algo que pudiera pasar por una caída. Se notaba que aquellas heridas habían venido de la mano de alguien, así que quedaba más que mentía.

 

— Estas no son las marcas que quedan tras una caída por las escaleras. ¿Es que habéis caído sobre un puñado de cuchillos? No, claro que no. Una cosa es que no queráis responderme y otra muy diferente que no queráis decirme la verdad y me tratéis de estúpido —murmuró ofendido por el trato que había recibido por su parte.

 

Cogió el paño, lo extendió, lo dobló dejando la parte sucia oculta y lo empapó en el resto del whiskey. Lentamente, sin apretar demasiado, empezó a pasar el trapo por la piel. Antonio jadeó entre dientes pero aún así no se le escuchó mucho. Tristemente se había acostumbrado a aguantar para no darle el lujo de escucharle a su padre.

 

— Lo siento.

 

Era lo único que podía decirle en ese momento. No solo se disculpaba por no estar siendo sincero, también por no poderlo ser por mucho que él parecía pedírselo con ese comportamiento agradable. El rubio dejó el trapo a un lado una vez la herida se veía bastante limpia, apoyó las nuevas vendas y empezó a enrollarlas en su torso.

 

— Está bien, no tenéis que disculparos. Entiendo que no queráis decírmelo, aunque no sé si realmente es bueno que os guardéis algo así. Si os han asaltado no hay nada de malo en ello. A mí me asaltaron en diversas ocasiones por los caminos mientras me dirigía a Caesar Augusta en busca de un sitio mejor en el que vivir. En retrospectiva, hice cosas vergonzosas con tal de vivir, con tal de que me dejaran continuar con mi camino. No sé por qué os cuento esto, pero de alguna manera sé que no lo vais a usar en mi contra. Confío en vos, Antonio, y lo que os quiero decir es que vos también podéis confiar en mí. Si aún así no queréis hablar, lo puedo aceptar. Os respeto ante todo, eso quiero que lo tengáis claro. Me quedaré un par de horas para asegurarme de que os dormís y que estáis mejor y luego me marcharé.

 

Con los brazos bajo los suyos, Francis terminó de anudar el vendaje al frente, quedando de esta manera como si estuviera abrazándole desde detrás. En el momento en que fue consciente, se quedó en esa posición un rato más. No había encontrado nada que pudiera consolarle de verdad y eso le frustraba. De manera inesperada, Antonio se apoyó un poco más contra su torso, cuidando que el roce no le molestara, y su cabeza rozó la del visigodo. El hispano tenía los ojos cerrados y aprovechando que desde esa posición no le podía ver se permitió verse débil por un momento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que después de algo tan traumático fuera a ser tan reconfortante que alguien se preocupara por su persona. Normalmente Diago se encargaba de no permitirle tener a nadie a su lado después de humillarle, pero Francis no había entrado en sus cálculos. Seguramente en otras circunstancias ya hubiera insistido en que debía marcharse y en que dejara de molestarle pero por ahora iba a aceptar su presencia en la habitación.

 

— Ojalá pudiera hablar con tanta facilidad como vos —murmuró en voz apagada—.  Pero creedme, es mejor de esta manera. Estaré bien, no os preocupéis por alguien como yo.

 

Después de ese momento de debilidad, se movió para escapar de los brazos del rubio, se dio la vuelta para encararle y le dedicó una sonrisa que, al mismo tiempo, cargaba algo de melancolía en ella. Por lo bajo le dio las gracias y sin pensarlo dos veces recolocó su ropa para poder cubrir su cuerpo. Se movió hasta apoyar las rodillas en la cama y subió hasta alcanzar la almohada. Allí se dejó caer bocabajo y suspiró. Francis observó todo aquello atónito. Creyó que iba a decirle que se marchara, pero al parecer había aceptado aquella propuesta que le había lanzado antes. Le dejaba quedarse un par de horas para ver que estaba bien. Sonrió resignado, observó durante una décima de segundo el trasero redondeado y de alguna manera venció su propia libido y dejó de mirarlo para moverse y sentarse a su lado. Miró hacia la ventana, intentando incomodarle lo menos posible, pensativo además.

 

— Aunque sea arriesgado preguntarlo, aún sigo sin comprender por qué habéis dejado que me quede con vos —dijo el rubio, interrumpiendo ese agradable silencio. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y le enfocaron. En aquella penumbra se veían más oscuros de lo normal.

 

— No sé, hoy me habéis encontrado más flojo que de costumbre y eso hace que sea más transigente, supongo —murmuró después de pensarlo durante un instante. Sus párpados bajaron, lentamente, permitiéndole sumirse de nuevo en ese sopor que le llevaba atacando un rato—. No os equivoquéis tampoco, que hoy baje mi guardia no significa que lo vaya a hacer otro día. Sigo pensando que sois un rarito y acosador, pero hoy me habéis ayudado demasiado y no puedo ser cruel con vos.

 

Francis sonrió resignado y miró hacia uno de los lados. Seguro que a cualquiera que le dijera que se había sentido feliz al escuchar que no podía ser cruel con él, le diría que estaba loco. Lo peor es que muy probablemente tendría razón. Dejó que el silencio volviera a adueñarse de la habitación y observó la luna. Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría en ese lugar, que podría ver el mundo por la noche de la misma manera en que Antonio la veía habitualmente. Cuando pasaron unos minutos, escuchó la respiración pesada del romano y ladeó el rostro para poderle observar. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, su boca abierta ligeramente y bajo los ojos se podían apreciar unas leves ojeras. Le apenó verle de esa manera, se notaba que estaba cansado. Se aproximó y con la derecha acarició sus cabellos rebeldes, que le rehuían como si vida propia tuvieran.

 

Había estado tan centrado en la atracción que sentía por él, que realmente no se había parado a mirar su alrededor. Aunque saliera a buscar compañía de otros hombres, no pensó que fuera tan desdichado, pero esa noche le había visto prácticamente tocando fondo y se dio cuenta de que había algo más. Cuando le decía constantemente que no podía sentirse atraído por él porque no le conocía, él había pensado que eran tonterías, que podía ver a través de cualquier escudo y que poco le costaría adivinar quién era en realidad y qué secretos entrañaba. No obstante, en ese momento, cuando le veía descansando de esa manera y recordaba las terribles heridas de su espalda, Francis se daba cuenta de que era como si en realidad no supiera nada en absoluto de él.

 

También había que añadir que él no se abría, que le rehuía, que intentaba darle largas en todo momento. No sabía si era una estrategia para hacerle perder el interés, pero estaba logrando justamente el efecto contrario. Detuvo la caricia y observó aquel rostro pacífico, serio. Se inclinó y nada le impidió arrebatarle un beso a aquel bello durmiente, a su magnífico aunque demasiado misterioso Eros. Después de reclamar sus labios durante un segundo demasiado significativo para él, posó los suyos sobre su mejilla y se levantó con cuidado de no despertarle.

 

Le había prometido que sólo estaría un par de horas e iba a ser fiel a su palabra. Atusó el chlamys a su espalda, fue hacia la ventana y aseguró las piernas contra un par de rocas para empezar el descenso. Antes de alejarse demasiado, dejó los cristales entrecerrados para que no se adentrara el frío en el cuarto y echó un último vistazo al cuerpo del joven, que descansaba sobre el lecho. Se forzó a marcharse, aunque ahora era lo que menos deseaba, y descendió el muro sin miedo alguno. Cuando sus pies tocaron el césped, alzó la vista. Su expresión era seria, la del hombre que se ha dado cuenta de la situación Ahora conocía ese vacío que existía entre Antonio y él, ese gran desconocimiento que existía por su parte. Pero ni el mismo romano había intentado conocerle a él.

 

El plan de ir a su ventana a conquistarle sonaba bonito, pero había tomado las dimensiones de una irrealizable utopía. En los pocos minutos que se veían por la noche no descubriría cómo era. Así pues, mientras se montaba en el caballo y se alejaba de aquel lugar, tomó una decisión unánime. Si quería conocer a Antonio, no tenía otra que aparecer por allí para intentar estar a su lado, para poder charlar con él y poco a poco comprenderle mejor. Sólo así conseguiría salvar la distancia entre ellos y, para eso, iba a tener que visitar más el monasterio.

 


	11. Maestro

El nuevo objetivo de Francis, aunque claro, no era fácilmente alcanzable si no quería llamar la atención. No podía aparecer por la puerta y reclamar la atención de Antonio sin más. Quería conocerle, no revelar su mayor secreto a la que era su familia en ese momento. Por eso pasó largos días pensando en la manera idónea de acercarse. Necesitaba un motivo y se encontró con que el campo, ése en el que siempre trabajaba, era una gran excusa para acercarse a aquel recinto sagrado a demandar ayuda. Cuando le recibió, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de padre Diago y le abrazó como el progenitor que hace tiempo que no ve a su hijo. No negaría algo, le hacía sentirse bastante bien ese cariño que venía de alguien con el que no tenía ningún vínculo de sangre. Según su punto de vista el monje era un hombre agradable, preocupado por la gente y que no sabía expresarse con soltura cuando se trataba de comunicarse con Antonio.

Desde un principio Diago se prestó voluntario a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera y descubrió que de joven se había dedicado al campo ya que sus padres habían tenido uno. No era de extrañar entonces que supiera las cosas más variopintas y que tuviera sus propios trucos, los cuales escuchaba atentamente. Si bien era cierto que durante esa semana no había logrado ver a Antonio, también era verdad que lo había pasado bastante bien en compañía del monje.

Le preguntó por el joven al segundo día, después de darse cuenta de que no le veía por ninguna parte. En un principio había temido que hubiera recaído y que sus heridas le hubieran arrastrado de manera indefinida a la cama. Sin embargo, Diago le contestó que había tenido una especie de percance a lomos de un caballo y que se había quedado con el pie enganchado a la montura, por lo cual había sido arrastrado durante una distancia considerable por el suelo hasta que por fin quedó liberado. Francis, a pesar de todo, no comprendía por qué tendría que ocultar algo así y lo expresó en voz alta a su interlocutor. Su cuestión no levantaba sospecha porque daba la impresión de que se refería a su ausencia, más que al embuste que le había echado la otra noche. El hombre se encogió de hombros y suspiró por lo bajo antes de dar su motivo.

— Es un chico demasiado orgulloso y odia reconocer que comete errores, como el resto —dijo afligido—. Es uno de sus defectos, pero en el fondo se trata de la frustración por fallar que le corroe. Creo que con el tiempo verá que errar es una de las cosas más humanas que existen y que hay que aceptarlo y aprender de ello.

Ante tal respuesta no pudo más que suspirar y encogerse de hombros. Él mismo también era una persona tan perfeccionista que cuando fallaba y tenía que admitir sus errores, le repateaba. No hubiera imaginado que Antonio fuera de la misma manera, orgulloso hasta el punto de no saber reconocer cuando no había hecho algo bien, pero siempre había un momento para descubrir todas esas cosas.

Aquel miércoles había cogido el caballo y animado por sus benefactores, que encontraban interesante sus charlas puesto que luego retornaba a su hogar con conocimientos que les estaban ayudando con sus cosechas, había puesto rumbo al monasterio. Desde que sus visitas se habían tornado más frecuentes, Diago había insistido en infinidad de ocasiones en que dejara su corcel en el establo, donde estaría más seguro. Al principio le había hecho pasar apuro y esperaba a que algún monje saliera y le guiara hacia las caballerizas. No obstante, después de una semana larga, empezó a sentir reparo por estar constantemente importunando a los monjes, así que dejó atrás la vergüenza y aprendió a ir directamente a dejar a César bajo aquella estructura techada para poder adentrarse en el monasterio.

Aunque no se había rendido por completo, cada día que entraba por esas pesadas puertas de madera que chirriaban a cada ligero movimiento sacaba de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener referente a Antonio. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones puesto que cuando nada ocurría, el pesar le amargaba durante horas y le hacía preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Diago le recibió con los brazos abiertos, como siempre, y le ofreció una abundante comida que intentó no tocar demasiado.

— No sé cómo lo hacéis, pero siempre lográis sorprenderme con un tentempié que parece más bien un banquete —comentó Francis con cortesía mientras cogía una rebanada de pan y la dejaba sobre su propio plato.

— Deberíais saber que hoy en día uno puede definir la categoría del anfitrión que le recibe por el tipo de comida que le sirve a la mesa. Nunca seré un mal anfitrión con vos. Sois una constante alegría en nuestro monasterio y aprecio nuestras charlas. Así que no os sintáis cohibido, esto no es más que una muestra de lo agradecido que estoy con vuestras visitas. Hay un libro que leí recientemente que hablaba sobre algo así. El autor, un monje que se había retirado a la montaña a buscar paz espiritual, contaba cómo echaba de menos la humanidad y se asombraba por lo dependiente que podemos ser, socialmente hablando. Deberíais leer el libro. Luego podemos pasar por la biblioteca y os lo lleváis. Estoy seguro de que lo apreciaréis.

Francis miró la mesa con media sonrisa tensa. En ese instante se estaba planteando seriamente el decirle la verdad. Le avergonzaba, claro que sí, pero tampoco quería mentir a ese hombre que, abiertamente, había declarado que su presencia era bienvenida y que esos festines que le ofrecía era una forma de agradecerle las horas que pasaban juntos hablando. ¿Qué menos que ser honesto? Su vergüenza nacía de su herido orgullo, quizás Diago se reiría por su excesiva preocupación. Inspiró hondo, permitiéndose tener un segundo de absoluto silencio para conseguir el valor necesario antes de admitir uno de sus secretos mejor guardados.

— Verá, padre Diago, creo que no hace falta que me dejéis ese libro. Lo cierto es que no sé leer ni escribir. Mi madre no pasaba demasiado tiempo conmigo antes de abandonarme —comentó. Era una pequeña mentira, pero sin duda mejor que admitir que su madre se dedicaba a la prostitución y que había huido de casa porque había admitido que tenerle había sido el peor error que había cometido—. Por eso nunca me obligó a ir a la escuela y nunca me enseñó a hacerlo, si es que ella sabía.

— Vaya, me deja atónito. No tenía ni idea de que vos no supieseis leer ni escribir. Ahora me da la impresión de que he sido un arrogante al hablaros de todo esto. Es horrible que no podáis disfrutar de un buen libro. Estoy seguro de que os encantaría.

— No se preocupe, no me importa. Me he acostumbrado a vivir de esta manera. En la granja, Pierre sabe perfectamente leer y escribir, así que en caso de necesidad siempre puedo recurrir a él.

— Cuanto más lo pienso, más consternado me hallo. ¡No puede ser que os estéis perdiendo algo tan maravilloso como el don de la lectura! —dijo indignado. Francis sonrió con resignación, puesto que le sabía mal que ese hombre, amable, estuviera tan preocupado por algo a lo que él no le había dado tanta importancia.

— Supongo que me pierdo muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo en la granja nadie me puede enseñar. Todos están ocupados con el trabajo y el poco tiempo libre que tienen lo dedican a sus cosas. Me niego a que vos me enseñéis. Suficiente tiempo os hago perder. Además, vos debéis encargaros de oficiar misas, de regentar este lugar y asegurar que todo vaya bien.

— Tenéis razón... —dijo entre dientes el monje, afligido ante aquella realidad. Le hubiera gustado poder tenderle una mano a ese joven que aunque perdido, se esforzaba por mantener el camino, a diferencia de "otros". No iba desencaminado, no obstante. Tenía demasiadas tareas como para dedicar su tiempo a enseñarle—. Aunque... Tengo una idea mejor. Sí, una genial. Verá, recuerda a Antonio, ¿verdad? Es el muchacho al que su madre le abandonó. Está teniendo crisis de identidad, no sabe qué quiere hacer, incluso está perdiendo la fe que creía que le iba a devolver a la buena vida. Desde entonces se salta los rezos, ya no asiste a las misas... Me deja desolado que se comporte de esa manera, porque no veo que mejore su estado y temo que se entregue a la mala vida. Creo que últimamente está mejor, puesto que se ha comprometido con una hermosa muchacha, pero aún así me preocupa que esté únicamente centrado en sus libros. Es por eso que he pensado en que sería buena idea que él os enseñara.

El rubio, que había escuchado en silencio, había sabido ver por dónde iban los tiros desde el primer momento. Se tuvo que esforzar en que sus ojos no se salieran de sus órbitas y en que su gesto no se viera demasiado exagerado, puesto que eso seguramente extrañaría en demasía a Diago. ¿Le estaba diciendo eso en serio? Debía de estar soñando, ¿no es así? No podía ni creer que realmente estuviera proponiéndole algo así. Le estaba dando permiso para pasar ratos a solas con Antonio, para hablar con él. Como un tonto, se había devanado los sesos buscando una excusa para poder acercarse a él y, sin venir a cuento, había recibido el derecho a ello. Se podría olvidar de las visitas casuales para intentar encontrarse con él, vendría directamente para verle y tenerle delante. Ante ese silencio de ultratumba, Diago le observó con cierta preocupación. El gesto, que se veía inocente, era parcialmente fingido. Que ese hombre odiara a Antonio no le producía al monje inquietud ninguna. Realmente, si algo, lo encontraría normal.

— ¿Es que tenéis algún problema con ello? Estoy seguro de que Antonio sería un buen profesor para vos y si se pusiera impertinente, siempre podéis decírmelo y yo hablaría con él para que se comportara —si debía usar mano dura con él para que se pusiera a ayudar a ese buen chico, lo haría.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh, por favor no me malinterprete, padre! Lo que ocurre es que vuestra propuesta me ha dejado sorprendido. Antonio es un hombre agradable y dudo que tengáis que aplicar mano dura con él. Pero estaba preguntándome, ¿no le importunaré si tiene que enseñarle a un adulto hecho y derecho a leer y a escribir? No me gustaría que se desesperara con mi inutilidad.

— Pamplinas, estoy seguro de que seréis un alumno ejemplar y que nada tendréis que envidiarle a ese amigo vuestro que habita con vos. Está decidido pues, hoy mismo empezaréis las clases. Antonio puede dejar esa traducción para más tarde.

Los labios rojizos y carnosos de Francis se entreabrieron para pronunciar una queja, pero fue inútil. El entusiasmo del monje era tal que ni siquiera se atrevía a plantearse el llevarle la contraria. Estaba claro que sólo lo hacía por su bien y, por raro que fuera, no muchas personas estaban dispuestas a realizar acciones de bondad para garantizar su bienestar. Así pues, diligente, fue siguiendo al monje por los pasillos de aquella abadía mientras le iba recomendando cuáles podían ser sus primeras lecturas en cuanto supiera lo básico. Para empezar le proponía lectura ligera, que despertara en él el interés en la lectura. La idea de aprender a leer produjo un vuelco en el estómago del joven campesino. Ya no era únicamente la expectativa de pasar rato con Antonio, además estaba la emoción de aumentar su conocimiento y volverse cada vez más autónomo. La perspectiva de no tener que depender de Pierre cada vez que tuviera que escribir o leer algo le agradaba. Es más, en corto espacio de tiempo, Francis fue capaz de verse a sí mismo manteniendo correspondencia con algún o alguna desconocida, manteniendo una relación que aunque amorosa en cierto sentido, no dejaría de ser algo platónico que no prosperaría por la distancia. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, como siempre sumida en el dulce silencio que guiaba al lector a mundos lejanos, Francis permaneció cercano a la puerta. Siendo honestos, no le hubiera molestado empezar más tarde sus lecciones, quizás otro día.

En el interior del rubio se encontraban sentimientos que chocaban entre ellos con violencia y pugnaban por ser el ganador y reinar sobre él. Por una parte estaba ese temor a importunar a Antonio y ganarse una mirada rencorosa. Pero por la otra quería verle, quería llamar su atención, quería que le observara, aunque fuera mal. Tenía la impresión de estar volviéndose loco y el causante de todo aquel caos no era otro que un simple hombre. Desde donde se había quedado no podía ver más que las manos de Antonio, bien cuidadas, que sujetaban una página del libro que tenía a un lado y una pluma con la cual garabateaba sus traducciones.

— Antonio, tengo una tarea para ti —dijo Diago.

El susodicho joven, al escuchar que se dirigían a él, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, dejó a buen recaudo la pluma para que no manchara nada a su paso mientras estaba distraído y observó el gesto de Diago. Con un solo vistazo, obtuvo valiosa información. El gesto sereno de su padre y su tono de voz, que le pedía cordialmente su atención, eran los indicadores de que en ese momento no estaban solos y que tenía que medir sus acciones para que nadie sospechara por el comportamiento anormalmente familiar y falto de cariño que tenía con él. Eso también le avisaba a él y así evitaría usar la palabra "padre" demasiado o quejarse con excesiva vehemencia.

— ¿Qué ocurre, padre Diago? Estaba ultimando la traducción para que la pudierais revisar a posteriori, pero supongo que eso puede esperar por ahora —los ojos de su padre habían refulgido por un momento y no necesitaba más para saber que negarse a lo que le iba a pedir no era una opción que estuviera realmente a su alcance. Tenía ganas de terminar la traducción para poder cambiar a otro documento, pero no daba la impresión de que eso le importara a su progenitor. Tenía la impresión de estar atascado en el pasado, lo cual era hasta cierto punto irónico.

— Hay un amigo mío al que quiero que enseñes a leer y a escribir. Será durante unas cuantas semanas y por supuesto que mantendremos el viernes libre para que puedas ir a ver a tu prometida y pasar con ella unas horas. Aún tenéis mucho que aprender el uno del otro.

Francis, que estaba oculto, se permitió una mueca de desagrado. Se lo había escuchado la otra noche pero de alguna manera por su tono de voz y la falta de brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes había deducido que no quería realmente contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo, escucharlo de la boca del monje fue sencillamente repugnante. Se había topado de morros contra la realidad y el impacto era demasiado fuerte. No conocía a la muchacha que iba a ganarse el favor de su Eros, pero sin duda la envidiaba. Respiró hondo y de manera inaudible fue dejando ir el aire que albergaban sus pulmones lentamente. Se convenció a sí mismo de que no iba a pasar, que Antonio lucharía y se libraría de esa responsabilidad. Aquello le tranquilizaba.

— Está bien, supongo que no hay problema alguno. Empezaré con algo sencillo para que no se asuste —concedió Antonio. Sus manos se movieron hasta el libro y lo cerraron. Aunque no fuera mucho rato, estaba claro que iba a necesitar la mesa despejada.

— Estupendo. Entonces os dejo para que podáis empezar. Tengo que ir a rezar, pero luego estaré en mi despacho por si necesitáis cualquier cosa —resolvió el monje. Sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, lugar en el que se encontraba. Le sonrió dichoso por el logro y le dio una palmada en el hombro al rubio cuando estuvo a su vera—. Pasad, Francis, no seáis tímido.

Aunque estaba buscando un pergamino sobre el cual escribir, Antonio escuchó a la perfección la voz de su padre hablando con el que se iba a convertir en su discípulo. No obstante, cuando escuchó su nombre, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con incredulidad. Debía de haber escuchado mal, ¿no? Era imposible que estuviera allí, esperando para que le diera clase. Escuchó pasos y levantó la cabeza, curioso. Francis avanzaba tímidamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa pero claramente ilusionada. Antonio sonreía, aunque realmente no es que estuviera feliz, y tenía una ceja arqueada, como si se estuviera cuestionando el comportamiento del joven de cabellos claros.

— Hola —murmuró entre dientes, manteniendo aún ese aire de timidez—. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

— ¿Es que no podéis dejarme tranquilo de una vez? No me puedo creer que estéis fingiendo que no sabéis leer para acercaros a mí. ¿Es que no tenéis principios? —le dijo el hispano entre dientes, ofendido. Lo consideraba un idiota capaz de hacer muchas tonterías, pero esta no era una de ellas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, por favor! ¡No es verdad! —replicó sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto gritó de esa manera, Antonio se calló por completo y le observó arqueando una ceja—. Lo siento, no era mi intención chillar pero no me habéis dejado otra alternativa. No quiero que creáis que soy tan estúpido como para fingir algo tan vergonzoso. Se lo he dicho a padre Diago porque él siempre me trata bien y creo que se lo debía, pero no esperaba que se ofreciera a proporcionarme dichos estudios. ¿Es que os he importunado?

— Pues teniendo en cuenta que quería terminar de una maldita vez el libro, que se me ha atravesado como si fuera una hogaza de pan reseca, entonces podemos decir que me habéis importunado ligeramente —dijo mientras regresaba a su asiento. Entonces extendió una mano para señalar la silla que quedaba frente a la suya—. Tomad asiento, por favor.

— De veras que lo siento. Yo le he dicho que no era buena idea, que seguro ibais a terminar harto de mi inutilidad, pero ha insistido en que no podía ignorar tal don y no he sabido decirle que no. Por favor, perdonadme —le suplicó—. Mi intención no es conseguir que me odiéis, Antonio.

— ¡Francis! —interrumpió subiendo el tono de voz para hacerse oír por encima de las justificaciones del rubio. Cuando capturó su atención por completo y logró que éste dejara de hablar, sonrió tranquilamente e hizo de nuevo el gesto con la mano—. Tomad asiento, por favor.

La expresión en el rostro de Antonio era bondadosa pero no nacía del corazón y eso le contrariaba. Le estuvo mirando en silencio un par de segundos hasta que volvió a mover la mano, indicándole la silla. Le daba la impresión de que sus dedos estaban tensos, crispados, y su instinto le dijo que se moviera y se sentara de una vez. Arrastró la silla para aproximarse más a la mesa que tenía delante y el ruido provocó que el joven romano se tensara y pusiera una expresión de disgusto durante un momento. Acto seguido, se relajó y bajó la vista a los libros que tenía esparcidos sobre la mesa. No hubo mucha ceremonia, Antonio abrió uno de los volúmenes y empezó una clase muy teórica. Primero debía enseñarle el alfabeto, que era la base del idioma que iban a usar. Con lentitud e ilustrándolo con mil ejemplos sobre el pergamino, fue presentándole cada una de las letras que lo formaban y Francis observó cómo con trazos fluidos las iba representando. Admiraba el talento de Antonio para algo que él no podía hacer y le gustaba su caligrafía. En su primer intento de dibujar una letra real, él casi derrama el tintero sobre la mesa. De no ser porque el otro chico estaba ahí, seguramente hubiera dejado su marca para siempre en la madera.

Suerte que el romano era paciente. Aunque se esforzaba, su talento dejaba mucho que desear. Como era de esperar, su primera letra se veía fea, temblorosa y había que mirarla durante largos segundos para reconocerla como tal. Aún así, en el rostro del rubio había una sonrisa triunfal, emocionada, mientras observaba su logro. Era parecido a encontrarse frente a una gran escalera, cuyo final no se pudiera ver. No sabía bien cómo iba a ser el lugar al que iba a llegar, pero la perspectiva le inspiraba júbilo. Al verle tan ilusionado, parte del mismo sentimiento se le contagió a Antonio y durante un fugaz momento, que pasó totalmente inadvertido a los ojos del visigodo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa entretenida.

Después de eso, continuó una explicación de cómo las letras sonaban cuando se encontraban las unas con las otras. Iba señalando los dibujos que habían hecho, porque Francis tenía que asociar esos sonidos que conocía con las formas que después utilizaría para escribir. Pero a esas alturas, casi una hora después, el rubio ya empezaba a estar saturado de tantos conceptos y consciente de la presencia de su Eros en aquella misma habitación, fijó su atención en la valiosa tarea de observar la fisionomía del hombre que tenía frente a él. Le encantaba ver la manera en que sus ojos bajaban para ver las letras y de esta manera sus pestañas oscuras se percibían más largas. También le fascinaba el movimiento de sus labios y cómo, al pronunciar los sonidos para que los memorizara, enfatizaba y su labio rozaba contra sus dientes, en sensuales movimientos de los cuales no perdía ni un solo detalle. En un inicio el pobre maestro no se daba cuenta de que había perdido la atención de su alumno y que ahora éste se encontraba perdido en su apariencia, mientras deliraba acerca de haberle tenido entre sus brazos. Después de lanzar dos preguntas y no obtener una sola respuesta, Antonio se detuvo y observó al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. Su expresión facial alertó por completo a Francis, que al verse pillado sonrió tensamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estáis haciendo? —le preguntó disgustado. Antes de dejarle tiempo a pensar una mentira, decidió que debía aclarar que entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¿Por qué no dejáis de observarme de esa manera? No estáis prestándome atención.

— Rectifico, os estoy prestando atención pero quizás no a lo que me estabais diciendo. Lo lamento —se apresuró a añadir al ver que Antonio arqueaba una ceja descontento ante su respuesta—. Es mucha información de golpe y no puedo procesarla toda. Además, estáis delante y me cuesta concentrarme.

Después de tal bomba, que había soltado con los cantos de los monjes de fondo, el rubio le sonrió encantador, como si su comentario hubiera sido el más inocente del mundo. Antonio le observó con gesto desencajado y después de unos segundos en los que su mente buscaba la reacción a aquello, suspiró con resignación y cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos.

— Si tenéis tiempo para perderos en vuestra inquieta imaginación, entonces supongo que nuestra clase se ha terminado por hoy. Si vais a venir espero por vuestra parte interés y puntualidad. Me gustaría poder organizarme el tiempo del que dispongo para terminar el libro —su tono había vuelto a la calma y Francis le sonrió.

— Claro, no os preocupéis. Nunca os haría esperar, Antonio —replicó coqueto.

Como se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no tenían efecto alguno en el joven, se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se atusó la ropa que llevaba. Mientras, sin perder el tiempo, fue observando los gestos del romano, que terminaba de recoger todo lo que tenían por ahí desparramado. En ese rato una pregunta le asaltó la mente y empezó a fastidiarle. Como no podía dejar de pensar en ella, supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era lanzarla al aire y quitarse esa espinita de encima.

— ¿Cómo está vuestra espalda? —inquirió en un tono no demasiado alto. Aún así le vio tensarse y le observó durante un segundo con reproche. Consciente del motivo de tal reacción, sonrió resignado y se frotó la nuca un momento—. Estoy preocupado, no me culpéis.

Le hubiera gustado poder seguir enfadado, más que nada porque eso hubiera hecho todo aquello mucho más fácil, pero le era imposible cuando le observaba de aquella manera, con arrepentimiento pero sinceridad. Francis estaba preocupado honestamente. Tampoco le culpaba, él no se quedaría tranquilo si hubiera observado tal escena días atrás. Sonrió ligeramente, hasta tímido, y terminó de apilar los libros en un lado de la superficie plana.

— Estoy mejor, gracias por la pregunta. Mis heridas han ido sanando y ya no hay peligro de que se abran de nuevo. No llegué a hacerlo pero os agradezco todo lo que hicisteis por mí —le dijo por lo bajo. No se le olvidaba de que en cualquier momento las paredes podrían desarrollar oídos. Sería lo peor si alguien se enterara de su conversación y fuera a contársela a su padre.

— Vaya, he de decir que no me esperaba que me lo agradecierais. No hacía falta, lo hice encantado. Aunque tampoco voy a ser tan tonto como para no aceptar vuestra gratitud. Me alegro de todo corazón de que estéis mejor y espero que sanen por completo en poco tiempo. Prometo que los próximos días voy a intentar estar más atento. No quiero que mi maestro se enfade conmigo.

Antes de abandonar la sala, Francis le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa, se giró y abandonó la biblioteca. Los orbes verdes de Antonio se ocultaron tras sus párpados, en sus labios se instaló una sonrisa y él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo resignado. Escapaba a su comprensión cómo podía soltar aquellos piropos sin tan siquiera despeinarse.

El resto de la semana, fue acudiendo a las clases con regularidad. Aunque lo intentaba, porque terco lo era un rato, Antonio desviaba el tema de conversación que precedía a las clases. El romano se reveló como un profesor bastante dedicado que no le pasaba una por alto. Él en ocasiones se echaba sobre la mesa y lloriqueaba por lo inflexible que era, pero ni eso ablandaba su corazón. En ese momento, después de estar quince minutos escribiendo la misma palabra, Antonio había empezado un dictado sencillo que a Francis le estaba costando más de lo normal.

Al principio, perdido, le pedía que repitiera las frases y algunas palabras en diversas ocasiones. Había hecho un montón de tachones con la pluma ya que no estaba seguro de estar escribiendo correctamente. Como era de esperar, las tildes las había olvidado todas ya que le dijo que eso lo dejarían para más tarde. Suficiente tenía el pobre con aprender a escribir y leer. No obstante, el intento sincero de Francis quedó atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz de su maestro era bastante sensual y que le gustaba ver cómo sus labios se movían a medida que iba pronunciando cada una de las palabras. Éste no se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba haciendo, así que se armó de paciencia, mucha, y fue repitiéndole todo lo que preguntaba. No obstante, todo lo bueno tiente su fin, y el romano se percató de que hacía cierto rato que no utilizaba la pluma. Cuando levantó la vista de su libro, se lo encontró mirándole con una sonrisa idiota.

— Dejadme que os diga que ahora mismo tenéis una expresión espeluznante —le dijo con cara de póquer—. ¿Para qué estáis haciendo que repita una y otra vez el dictado? ¿Ya habéis terminado o no?

— Sí, sí... Lo siento —replicó cantarín—. Estaba comprobando que no hubiese escrito nada fuera de lugar. Ahora creo que está todo bien. ¿Me lo podéis corregir entonces?

La mirada de ojos verdes reflejó desconfianza. Podía ser un chico que vivía en un monasterio, pero desde luego no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Podía detectar cuándo le estaban echando una mentira, así que fue fácil darse cuenta de ello. Le estaba mirando, como un baboso, y era algo que Francis hacía bastante desde que habían empezado sus clases. Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a probar que lo que decía era cierto? Seguro que él lo negaría por activa y por pasiva. Le incomodaba que se portara de esa manera cuando le había dejado claro en infinidad de ocasiones que no le interesaba, pero Francis, más terco que una mula, seguía erre que erre con lo mismo. Le costaba encontrar una manera de hacérselo entender sin herirle demasiado. Por ese motivo, como no podía ser cruel con él, era más estricto cuando no hacía las cosas bien y no le pasaba ni una por alto. Después de hacer las pertinentes anotaciones, le pasó el pergamino a Francis, que lo observó con el ceño fruncido en cuanto vio las numerosas correcciones.

— Deberíais prestar más atención. Si en vez de observarme tanto os dedicarais de corazón a intentar escribirlo bien, estoy seguro de que el número de faltas hubiera sido menor. Aún así, confieso que vuestra mejoría es digna de mención. Sois inteligente y os cuesta poco entender los conceptos cuando de verdad os esforzáis. Os felicito.

El rubio, que inicialmente había escuchado todo aquello disgustado, ofendido mientras se preguntaba por enésima vez qué era lo que había hecho para que ese hombre no le pudiera ver ni en pintura, de repente se quedó atónito al recibir el halago inesperado. Una sonrisa incrédula y avergonzada se instaló en sus labios y aunque tratara de relajarse, fue inevitable aquel rubor tenue que se apoderó de sus mejillas. Antonio le había halagado porque sí, sin venir a cuento o sin que él tuviera que pedírselo, y esa sensación le dejó una calidez agradable en el estómago que de veras esperaba que se mantuviera en ese lugar durante un buen rato. Ya que el romano le observaba, curioso porque de entre los labios del rubio no había escapado ningún comentario vanidoso, desvió sus ojos azulados hacia otro lado con tal de rehuirle. Le daba la impresión de que si le dejaba observarlos durante unos segundos más, sería capaz de descubrir todos sus secretos más ocultos.

— Gracias... —murmuró a media voz, temiendo que ésta pudiera traicionarle y terminar de revelar qué era lo que estaba pensando—. Con lo que me he estado esforzando, es el mejor cumplido que podría haber recibido de vos. Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, habéis hecho mucho por mí y me gustaría podéroslo agradecer de algún modo.

— ¿Agradecérmelo? No he sido yo, sino padre Diago el que ha pensado en esto. Deberíais agradecérselo a él, no a mí —comentó avergonzado. Ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que alguien pudiese querer agradecerle nada y mucho menos Francis, con el que no es que hubiese sido el colmo de la amabilidad. Por eso mismo, verse en esa situación le puso nervioso.

— Tenéis razón, pero vos fuisteis el que en un alarde de bondad aceptasteis enseñarme. Sin duda tengo que daros algo como señal de gratitud. Os sorprenderé.

— Sólo os pido que tengáis cuidado con lo que se os ocurre. Os recuerdo que soy un hombre prometido que vive en un monasterio —le indicó con una ceja arqueada tras levantarse de su sitio. Francis le imitó y quedó frente a él mientras sonreía inocente.

— Por supuesto que sí, mi señor. Gracias por todo lo que hacéis por mí día tras día —para sorpresa de Antonio, se aproximó a él y le tomó una mano de forma cortés. Claramente, el gesto le dejó un profundo desconcierto y fue incapaz de mandar la orden a su cuerpo para recuperar su extremidad—. Espero que tengáis un buen día. Mañana os traeré alguna sorpresa, lo juro.

— No juréis nada, no hace falta que lo hagáis —murmuró, por fin había reaccionado y había apartado la mano de la del rubio. Era inquietante esa extraña sensación que le subía por el brazo cada vez que le agarraba de esa mano. Inicialmente era tensión, nervios, porque el que le solía agarrar era Diago y era de todo menos amable, pero Francis lo hacía con tanta dulzura que no podía ni procesarlo—. Tan sólo no lleguéis tarde.

A pesar de que el joven de cabellos castaños sonreía, apurado, sus ojos nunca se encontraron y eso era para Francis prueba más que fehaciente de que le ponía nervioso y que por eso le rehuía. Sonrió, satisfecho en cierta manera, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ahora más que antes tenía claro que quería sorprenderle y agradecérselo. Si había reaccionado de esa manera sólo ante la idea de que algo así pudiera pasar, ¿cómo se quedaría si realmente lo llevaba a cabo? Contento como unas castañuelas, abandonó la biblioteca y dejó allí solo a Antonio, el cual suspiró con pesadez. Sus orbes verdes enfocaron la puerta y cuando la divisaron se detuvieron en esa posición. Siempre se había preguntado lo mismo: ¿por qué era Francis tan insistente?


	12. Sorpresa

Cuando el sol se levantó por el horizonte y unos virulentos golpes sobre su puerta le arrancaron de los brazos de uno de los sueños más pacíficos que había tenido en años, Antonio observó el techo de su habitación con aire pensativo. Necesitó un minuto para que su cerebro se reactivara y cuando éste empezó a funcionar recordó con pesar aquella frase que Francis le había dicho. En ese momento en el que el rubio había estado a escasos centímetros de él, mirándole fijamente con sus hermosos ojos azules, había podido leer en éstos que aquello de sorprenderle era un reto y que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.

 

Mientras degustaba ausentemente su pan con aceite y ajo intentaba adivinar qué locura se le habría pasado por la mente a ese chico. Rato después, ya sentado para revisar su traducción por enésima vez, ya que tenía que pasar a manos de Diago y le gustaría que le criticara lo menos posible, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque no fuera su plan, seguro que el visigodo había logrado un hito. Después de todo, llevaba todo el día y parte de la noche anterior pensando en él. Le dio la sensación de que le había manipulado y resopló por lo bajo mientras devolvía la vista al texto. Una voz en su interior le decía que todo lo que Francis había hecho buscaba enredar con su mente. Se sintió estúpido por entrar en el juego de una persona como él, que no comprendía y que no tenía más que delirios de una relación que nunca llegaría a ocurrir y que además no podía ser.

 

«— Maldito extranjero, con su zalamería y sus palabras retorcidas... Espero que tenga lo que se merece por manipularme de esta manera» —pensó con amargura, mientras sus ojos se movían, capturando las formas de las letras que componían cada palabra, sin llegar a entenderlas realmente.

 

Pero, ironías de la vida, cuando parecía que su deseo iba a volverse realidad, empezó a sentirse tremendamente arrepentido. Había pasado ya más de diez minutos de la hora acordada y Francis, puntual hasta niveles escrupulosos, aún no había aparecido por allí. Sí, había deseado que tuviera lo que merecía, pero no había sido de corazón y pensar que sus palabras se hubieran transformado en un hechizo que le hubiera arrastrado a algún tipo de calamidad le amargaba. Los incisivos de Antonio asomaron y éstos se fueron a apoyar contra el labio inferior, que tenía ligeramente rojizo y magullado después de habérselo ido pellizcando con los dedos para calmar su ansia.

 

Entonces, de repente, rompiendo esa quietud que le apretaba el pecho y le dificultaba la tarea de respirar, se propagó el sonido de algo golpeando contra la puerta. Los ojos verdes del hispano se alzaron y al ver que nadie asomaba, se apresuró a permitir el paso a quien fuera de manera atropellada. Incluso levantó el trasero del asiento y apoyó las manos contra la mesa, como si esa postura inclinada hacia delante le fuera a mejorar la vista. Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver la cabeza de Francis asomada, con una sonrisa relajada.

 

— ¡Hola! Por un momento he pensado que no ibais a estar por aquí —admitió el rubio.

 

Durante el lapso de tiempo en el que terminaba de entrar en la estancia, Antonio dejó atrás la mesa, caminó hasta estar frente a él y entonces le examinó de arriba abajo. Se quedó tenso al tenerle cerca, porque su expresión era extraña y por un momento temió que estuviera enfadado.

 

— ¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os ha ocurrido algo por el camino? —preguntó finalmente pasando por encima del intento de Francis de pedir escusas. Cuando escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo, le miró anonadado.

 

Pasó de esa manera un rato, asombrado. Incluso empezó a pensar que se había dado un golpe y que aquella situación era producto de su cerebro moribundo, que intentaba darle un último recuerdo agradable antes de apagarse por completo. Sin embargo, tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que no se desvanecía y que la preocupación en las facciones de Antonio cada vez iba a más. En su estómago brotó una cálida sensación que le hizo hasta estremecerse de manera imperceptible al ojo humano.

 

— Lo siento, estoy bien, os lo prometo. Me he entretenido hablando con padre Diago, contándole que tenía una sorpresa para vos. Le he invitado también, pero me ha dicho que está muy ocupado. Así pues, me temo que seremos solo vos y yo —le dijo con una sonrisa. El recelo se mostraba en las facciones de su interlocutor, así que se apresuró a añadir algo más—. Os prometo que no es nada extraño.

 

El rubio tendió una de sus manos hacia Antonio, con la palma hacia arriba, invitándole a entregarle la suya para poder guiarle. En un principio éste no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Sus ojos verdes, lánguidamente, se movieron hasta poder enfocar esa mano callosa, raspada y maltratada por el trabajo en el campo. ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo? ¿Podía esperar de un hombre como él que no hubiera preparado una auténtica locura? Posiblemente no. Pero aún así, cuando sus ojos ascendieron y se encontraron con esa mirada que se parecía al cielo de verano más despejado que pudiera recordar, que le evocaba a la libertad y al aroma de la hierba y las flores, se encontró algo que le dejó por un momento sin ánimo de hacer nada más que no fuera observarle.

 

— Por favor, os lo ruego, confiad en mí. No haría nada que os hiciera daño u os pusiera en peligro. Sólo quiero agradeceros lo que estáis haciendo por mí enseñándome a leer, ayudándome a quitarme de encima esto que yo mismo considero una lacra, una vergüenza.

 

Con el tiempo, Antonio había aprendido a analizar a la persona. A no ser que ésta fuera muy habilidosa, podía ver con relativa facilidad qué intenciones llevaba. No quería ser desagradable con una de las pocas personas que de verdad había mostrado interés en él y que le había tratado como a un ser humano normal y corriente. Aunque Ana fuera la única mujer que le había intentado ayudar y proteger en ocasiones complicadas, en su mirada había la sombra de la verdad. Ella sabía quién era él y eso condicionaba todo su comportamiento, estuviera Diago presente o no. Era curioso, la sombra de la verdad, en su caso, iba de la mano con la del miedo. Incluso él era víctima de esa última y se encontraba rodeado por ella, preso en su estrangulamiento que poco a poco le quitaba las ganas incluso de seguir adelante.

 

¿Estaba seguro de que era buena idea la de morder la única mano que en vez de pegarle, quería acariciar su cabeza y decirle que no era horrible ser quien en realidad era? Cierto, Francis no tenía ni idea de su verdadera identidad, de qué le atormentaba o qué pasado ocultaba, pero al parecer aquello no era ningún problema para él. A Francis le gustaba su compañía y ahora a él no le molestaba en demasía la del galo. Levantó la mano, lentamente, y la dejó sobre la que aún había extendida hacia él. Al rozarla notó lo reseca que estaba, pero aún así emitía calidez y los dedos rodearon la suya con tanto cuidado que hasta le abrumó. No merecía en absoluto que alguien le tratara así. ¿Y entonces por qué quería ser víctima de él durante un rato más?

 

— Venid, os voy a enseñar lo que os he preparado. Estoy seguro de que os vais a quedar con la boca abierta —argumentó sonriendo jovial.

 

La mano del visigodo le guio lentamente por los pasillos que ya se conocía al dedillo. Le era inevitable al ir parcialmente tras de él desviar la mirada en alguna ocasión hacia su figura. En ese momento descubrió que nunca había recibido sorpresas de ese tipo y que, en vez de emoción, predominaba en él un nerviosismo que había tomado posesión de sus entrañas y que descargaba un cosquilleo constante sobre esa zona. Además, su padre estaba al tanto, así que no debía de ser nada escandaloso, porque había dado su aprobación. Una vez cerca del claustro se dio cuenta de que había algo echado sobre una diminuta esquina en la que había cuatro hierbas que él se encargaba de recortar pulcramente cuando se aburría. Además el sol bañaba el recuadro, que brillaba en contraste con el resto. Cuando se acercaron, se dio cuenta de que lo que había en el suelo era un mantel y que a uno de los lados, camuflada, había una cesta de mimbre. Por instinto buscó la mirada de Francis, mientras la suya propia expresaba el desconcierto más absoluto a pesar de que realmente quedaba claro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su acompañante fue incapaz de contener una risa cuando le vio de esa manera.

 

— ¿Se puede saber por qué ponéis esa cara? ¿Es que nunca habéis ido a comer al aire libre? Ya que no parecíais dispuesto a salir en mi compañía, me he dicho que sería una buena opción traer la comida a vuestro hogar. Además, que no os engañe mi apariencia, soy un excelente cocinero.

 

Le hizo un ademán galán y le acabó de acercar al mantel. Antonio apartó la mano y pudo sentir el fresco sobre su propia palma. ¿Es que acaso estaba añorando ese contacto? Con cuidado, descendió y quedó sentado sobre la tela. Miró a Francis, que se entretenía disponiendo todo sobre la superficie diminuta de la que disponían. Su apariencia era radiante, como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo, y aquello le hizo pensar, sin rencor ni malicia, en lo extraño aunque curioso que era. Reconocía los platos en los que estaba sirviendo todo, pertenecían al monasterio, por lo que deducía que se los debía de haber pedido al mismísimo Diago. Tomó el que le tendía, diligente, y esperó a que preparara el suyo. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, le sonrió.

 

— No hacía falta que me esperarais, podríais haber empezado sin mí perfectamente —le dijo mientras tomaba uno de los cubiertos. Ya que Antonio no parecía seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, decidió ser el que empezara a comer antes. Tampoco había venido sin planearlo todo al detalle, había probado la comida antes de venir y se había asegurado de que todo estaba delicioso—. Venga, no seáis tímido, probadlo.

 

El gato, alguno, debía de haberse comido la lengua del romano, porque hacía bastante rato que no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. Por suerte sordo no estaba, así que se aprovisionó con uno de los tenedores que había sobre el mantel y se aventuró a probarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, atónitos cuando esa explosión de sabor inundó su paladar. En casos de necesidad, Antonio sabía plantarse en la cocina y preparar algo con lo que satisfacer la necesidad de su estómago, que no era tan exigente en momentos de gran hambruna, pero no podía compararse con lo que estaba probando. Aunque aún no hubiera dicho nada, su expresión más que suficiente para hacerle sonreír y dejarle mínimamente satisfecho.

 

— Esto está delicioso, Francis. Ni en siglos hubiera imaginado que vos fueseis tan buen cocinero —murmuró a media voz, intentando no dejarse llevar por la sorpresa—. Lo reconozco, tenéis muchísimo talento.

 

— Ya os dije que os iba a sorprender, mi señor. Veo que sois tremendamente incrédulo y he tenido que ponerle remedio con una perfecta demostración de mis habilidades. Esperad a probar los dulces que os he traído, entonces os convertiréis en mi más sincero admirador.

 

Su maña para la cocina llamó sumamente la atención del castaño. Mientras iba comiendo lo que a él le parecía uno de los mejores manjares que jamás había probado, no podía evitar ir lanzando puntualmente alguna pregunta. Le producía curiosidad saber cómo había conseguido que los alimentos cogieran sabores especiales, que deleitarían las papilas gustativas del crítico culinario más exigente. El rubio, por supuesto, no escatimaba en detalles y le contaba todo acerca del procedimiento que había seguido para preparar ese aperitivo. Además, pocas veces habían charlado tanto y de manera distendida. Normalmente siempre hacía un soliloquio mientras Antonio le observaba escéptico. Cuando terminó de comer, se tumbó sobre el mantel y colocó las manos tras la nuca para observar el cielo con unos ojos de una tonalidad similar. Antonio estaba comiendo esos dulces que su acompañante había preparado y que no sabía si eran la tentación del diablo o el fruto del Cielo.

 

— ¿Os gustaría escuchar una historia divertida? Tiene que ver con que sepa cocinar de esta manera —le preguntó el rubio, ladeando el rostro ligeramente para poderle observar.

 

— Claro, ¿por qué no? —murmuró Antonio, que había estado chupando con disimulo el pulgar para limpiar parte del azúcar que se había quedado pegado a éste. Estiró la mano, cogió una servilleta y terminó de secarse el dígito y dejarlo pulcro con ésta.

 

— La historia se remonta a cuando no era más que un chiquillo. Espero que esto no salga de aquí, puesto que no me gusta contarlo y menos con lo que me voy a sincerar con vos —admitió con una sonrisa resignada—. El caso es que mi madre, ella, en realidad era una... Una dama de compañía, ya me entendéis. Fui un accidente que no debería de haber ocurrido y mi infancia la pasé en el burdel mientras ella se dedicaba a ese trabajo. Prácticamente no tenía tiempo para mí y muchas de las otras chicas, e incluso la madame, no podían ocuparse de un niño. Así que un día me metí en la cocina y decidí que no necesitaba a nadie para obtener lo que quería y me propuse preparar algo delicioso para comer.

 

— ¿Lo lograsteis? —preguntó en vista de ese silencio que se prolongó un par de segundos, mientras el rubio, con una sonrisa ensoñadora, se perdía en los recuerdos del pasado. Le había sorprendido esa extrema sinceridad con él. No todo el mundo iría contando que su madre se dedicaba a la prostitución. La risa de Francis fue suave y agradable al oído.

 

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó con un deje de hasta cariño, como si eso en concreto le produjera ternura. Era joven entonces y a pesar de todo se negaba a creer que tuviera una mala vida en el burdel—. La comida se me pegó, casi incendio la cocina y se me quemó una ceja. Sabía asqueroso y tuve ganas de vomitar durante todo el día. Los clientes que entraron después de eso me miraban y le preguntaban a la madame que qué le había pasado a la niña de Aalis. Porque esa es otra, me confundían con una niña muy a menudo.

 

Las cejas castañas de Antonio se arquearon y entonces empezó a reírse, para la sorpresa de su compañero. No lo hubiera esperado, pero había logrado lo impensable. En su rostro también se dibujó una sonrisa y le observó, entretenido. Al cabo de unos segundos, el hispano logró calmar la risa y le miró con cierta vergüenza. No lo había podido controlar y ahora no quería que se hubiera hecho una impresión equivocada de él.

 

— Lo lamento, Francis. No era mi intención reírme de esta manera de vos. Espero no haberos ofendido con mi comportamiento.

 

Le observó sorprendido, dibujó una sonrisa traviesa un segundo y se acercó un poco, arrastrándose por el mantel hasta quedar cerca de su muslo derecho. La curiosidad rebosaba de sus ojos verdes, aunque también controlaba un poco la cercanía. Que su padre no hubiera querido unirse no significaba que éste no decidiera aparecer luego y no quería que les viera en ninguna situación que pudiera provocar malentendidos.

 

— No me habéis ofendido. Estoy muy contento, no podría enfadarme hoy mismo con vos, en absoluto. No sólo he conseguido estar con vos un rato, comiendo, charlando de cocina, además he logrado escuchar vuestra risa. Parece que hace siglos desde la última vez que la escuché —murmuró aún con esa tenue sonrisa curvando sus labios.

 

Los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en él durante un segundo. Le parecía curiosa la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo, el descaro con el que era capaz de decir cosas que a él puede que le mataran de vergüenza. Sí, había dicho cosas más vergonzosas cuando se acostaba con hombres, pero eran palabras sucias, carentes de ningún valor sentimental, todo lo contrario que las que Francis le dedicaba. El rubio, mientras esperaba en ese silencio, temía que fuese a poner mala cara y que se apartara como había hecho otras veces, con palabras frías, pero cuando vio que sonreía un poco, su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Antonio llevó una mano al rostro de Francis, con cautela, y le empujó hacia atrás suave un segundo.

 

— De verdad que sois incorregible, mi señor —le reprendió con un tono suave y conciliador—. Puede que no seáis muchas cosas, pero sí que poseéis la virtud de una férrea terquedad. O quizás podríamos decir que es el defecto...

 

— Yo lo apuntaría en la lista de cualidades, sin lugar a dudas —respondió después de reír y ser liberado de aquel agarre. No le había importado en absoluto, había sido un gesto bastante familiar y eso, dado el historial que tenían, le agradaba—. Quiero dejar claro que cualquier halago lo proclamo sin intención alguna de recibirlo de regreso.

 

— Aún así me metéis en un compromiso cada vez que lo hacéis —comentó mirando hacia otro lado, perdiéndose en el detalle de la fuente, que seguía echando el agua por la pequeña y oxidada boquilla.

 

Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos en el que ambos estuvieron disfrutando del sonido de los pájaros que se apostaban en los tejados y de la brisa acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. A pesar de que ninguno decía absolutamente nada, el silencio no resultaba incómodo como los que en ocasiones habían tenido, más bien poseía una dulzura apacible. Mientras, los dos dejaban que la comida se aposentara en sus estómagos. Un pensamiento cruzó, fugaz, la mente del rubio, que abrió los ojos que había cerrado por un momento, cegado por la luz del sol. Recapacitó durante un par de segundos acerca de si debía decir algo o no. Nunca fue un hombre al que le gustara desperdiciar oportunidades que viera muy claras y no iba a empezar en ese momento tampoco.

 

— Deberíamos repetir un día de estos, ¿sabéis? —dijo sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada ante la idea. El de cabellos castaños miró hacia él, interrogante.

 

— ¿Repetir qué?

 

— ¿Qué va a ser? Me refiero a esto. La próxima vez me gustaría ir a comer fuera, a un lugar donde nos diera mejor el sol y en el que tuviéramos un trozo de pasto más grande sobre el que echarnos. Es una buena idea, no me lo podéis negar.

 

— ¿Realmente lo es? —se preguntó a media voz. No parecía del todo decidido.

 

— Sé lo que estáis pensando. He dejado en un baúl, olvidadas, las esperanzas de tener algo con vos. No soy idiota, por mucho que no haya estudiado y no haya leído hasta ahora. Sé que repudiáis la idea y que seguramente ni aunque os rogara durante cien años me diríais que sí. Por eso mismo, he pensado que lo mejor es que me conozcáis primero. No debería de haber venido de esta manera tan agresiva a vuestro encuentro.

 

Francis se apartó del suelo, se sentó erguido y tomó una de las manos de Antonio, la que tenía más cerca. Dejó la palma contra la propia y la otra se apoyó sobre el dorso. Los ojos verdes del romano pasaron rápidamente de ese contacto a enfocar el rostro del extranjero. Juraba que como intentara algo estúpido, como un beso, iba a pegarle una bofetada que se escucharía hasta en la Galia. Por suerte se comportó y no pasó de allí.

 

— ¿Por qué no os parece bien comer otro día al aire libre? No parece que os hayan sorprendido demasiado durante estos años, mi señor. Me gustaría llevaros a ver tierras cercanas, parajes hermosos repletos de flores y en los cuales los pájaros revolotean y gorjean felices. Me gustaría poder prepararos más comidas como estas, explicaros más de mí y aprender más de vos. También querría hablar de nada, de lo más banal, como la forma de las nubes o enseñaros una noche estrellada e imaginar qué son realmente esos cuerpos que parecen arder y arder, sin fin. ¿De veras queréis negaros a esto? No podéis pasaros la vida encerrado. El mundo tiene mucho que ofreceros.

 

— El mundo da miedo —admitió, aún indeciso. Lo que le estaba diciendo su acompañante ciertamente sonaba de maravilla.  Durante su juventud había salido con más frecuencia pero cuando la edad y la rebeldía rugieron en su corazón, su padre empezó a controlarle aún con más ahínco.

 

— Es parte del encanto del mundo. Os prometo que mientras estéis a mi vera no dejaré que nada malo os pase.

 

De nuevo, los orbes verdes bajaron hasta enfocar las manos cálidas que rodeaban la propia. Era curioso lo mucho que le fascinaba la manera en que le agarraba, como si hubiera sido la tarea para la que hubieran nacido. Se notaba natural y el mismo Francis no parecía tener reparo alguno en sujetarla. Boqueó por un momento, indeciso antes de pronunciar una sola palabra.

 

— Sois consciente de que en un mes y medio estaré casado, ¿verdad? No sé si pretendéis arruinar esta boda, pero no pienso dejar que eso ocurra. En noviembre, antes de que venga el verdadero frío, andaré hacia el altar y tomaré la mano de Lorena en santo matrimonio. Si lo que queréis es intentar que durante este tiempo huya con vos, estáis muy equivocado.

 

— No es mi intención, mi buen señor. Puede que me hiciera feliz si eso ocurriera, no lo negaré, pero no sabotearía algo que vos parece que buscáis con ahínco. No sé qué os motiva a ello, porque de alguna manera me da la impresión de que lo buscáis pero no lo anheláis, pero aún así respetaré vuestra decisión. Tengo un mes y medio para mostraros cómo soy, para encandilaros, para que veáis que quizás soy lo que vos necesitáis desde hace mucho tiempo.

 

— ¿Y si eso no ocurre? Porque, lamento deciros que no creo que vaya a suceder —murmuró entre dientes con la vista gacha. Le daba rabia que pudiera leerle con tanta facilidad a veces. Le había sorprendido lo de que no lo anhelaba, así que por eso le negó sus ojos, no fuera que éstos reflejaran algo de lo que él no era consciente hasta ese momento.

 

— Si no ocurre, aceptaré estar a vuestro lado como un amigo, como un hermano. Trataré de calmar el deseo, el afecto y la admiración para que todo sea fraternal, familiar —su voz bajó a un susurro que sólo ellos podrían escuchar, a pesar de la acústica del lugar—. Aún si nunca lleguéis a quererme, Antonio, quiero estar a vuestra vera aunque sea como un amigo, como alguien que pueda cogeros la mano como ahora lo hago y sacaros del lodo si lo necesitáis.

 

Sus orejas habían adoptado una tonalidad rojiza de la vergüenza y aún podía escuchar en su cerebro las palabras del rubio. Notó que los dedos de la mano que le sujetaban se apretaban un poco más alrededor de la suya y alzó la mirada.

 

— No estáis solo —le dijo, con una sonrisa tranquila—. Por favor, ¿dejaréis que sea vuestro amigo?

 

Los labios carnosos del romano estaban entreabiertos por la conmoción que lo abrumaba e hicieron el amago de moverse para hablar. Le costó un total de dos intentos el lograr hacerlo y antes asintió lentamente, como si aquello fuera a desencadenar una reacción horrenda que no pudiera detener.

 

— Está bien, Francis. Si conseguís que padre Diago no se enfade por dejar mis tareas a la mitad entonces saldré con vos a comer sobre el pasto o a ver campos de flores. Seré vuestro amigo, pero sólo si padre Diago da el visto bueno.

 

Aunque no fuera la idea más tentadora, el rubio supo que debía dejarle ir ya, porque había estado sujetando su mano durante demasiado tiempo y no sabía si le incomodaría demasiado. Además, si pasaba algún monje y les veía así posiblemente les mirara extraño.

 

— No os preocupéis, estoy seguro de que lograré que padre Diago os dé permiso para salir de vez en cuando. Tampoco os voy a llevar todos los días de pingoneo, pero de vez en cuando os iría bien que os diera el aire y los rayos del sol.

 

El joven de cabellos castaños sonrió resignado, derrotado, y miró hacia otro lado. El comportamiento más relajado y honesto que demostraba ahora le gustaba bastante. No reaccionaba como un gato asustado, como un animal herido, y podían conversar tranquilamente. Su almuerzo no duró  mucho más, Antonio declaró que tenía que terminar de repasar el libro antes de entregarle el manuscrito a Diago y se puso a ayudar a Francis a recoger todo lo que tenía. Una vez terminaron, el romano tendió la cesta hacia el visigodo, que la cogió sin intentar evitar el roce que se produjo entre sus dedos. Aún sin soltarlo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Francis sonrió, galán.

 

— Gracias por el almuerzo, mi señor.

 

— No se merecen. Gracias a vos por la agradable compañía. Nos vemos, don Antonio.

 

Y así sus caminos se separaron, al menos por aquel día. El hispano no era consciente de que mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca sus pies parecían más ligeros y en su rostro había una pequeña aunque visible sonrisa. La idea de entablar amistad con alguien era nueva, le emocionaba, le hacía pensar en que quizás su vida no tenía que ser tan tremendamente aburrida. Le daba miedo, no lo negaría, pero la ilusión superaba con creces al temor.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante días, Antonio y Francis fueron quedando como siempre para sus lecciones. Cabía decir que estaba bastante contento con el cambio que se había obrado en el rubio y aunque sí que a veces se quedaba distraído observándole, se estaba esforzando al máximo para aprender. Ya podía leer en voz alta, aunque fuera lento y sin entonación alguna. A ratos se notaba que aunque lo hacía, no comprendía realmente las palabras, pero todo era empezar. Poco a poco iría cogiendo soltura, estaba seguro.

 

Cuando había hecho dos semanas desde que habían comido en el claustro, Francis vino con una cesta y estuvieron en el pasto, justo al lado del monasterio, almorzando bajo el sol. Fue algo que no había esperado que fuera tan agradable, pero que le había sumido en una agradable paz que hacía demasiado que no experimentaba. Aunque pareciera mentira, el visigodo no había intentado absolutamente nada. Habían estado especulando acerca de cómo serían si se convirtieran de la noche a la mañana en señores feudales. Francis había delirado que tendría concubinas y concubinos también, para tener donde escoger. Estar fuera de aquellos altos muros les dio a ambos una libertad que no habían tenido allí dentro, así que Antonio rio ante aquella declaración y afirmó que era una buena idea.

 

Habían pasado el rato echados sobre el césped, mirando el cielo, hablando de tonterías mientras iban haciendo la digestión de aquel abundante festín que habían tomado. Últimamente se lo pasaba demasiado bien en compañía de Francis. No podía negar que le sorprendía cada vez que pasaban rato así, de esa manera, sin tener clases de por medio, y que se divertía y entretenía. Ni siquiera pensaba en que seguía pretendiéndole porque no forzaba la situación y sólo se aprovechaba ligeramente cuando estaba tan a tiro que era imposible dejar escapar la oportunidad. Así pues, antes de marcharse de vuelta a la granja con el corazón contento por esas tardes que pasaba con su Eros en la más profunda armonía, le hizo una sentida reverencia con la mano sobre el pecho y le miró sonriendo deslumbrante.

 

— La próxima vez, mi señor, os prometo llevaros más lejos. He estado hablando con padre Diago y le he dicho que conozco una biblioteca no muy lejos de aquí. Está a una hora y media a caballo aproximadamente. Será la semana que viene y os guiaré hasta allí para que escojáis algunos libros buenos para nuestras clases. ¿Os apetecería?

 

— ¿Salir a una biblioteca fuera del monasterio? Suena bastante bien, ¿pero ya os ha dado su beneplácito? Creo que Lorena vendrá la siguiente semana para hablar de menesteres de la boda y no me parece que fuera algo inteligente marcharme y dejar a la pobre dama aquí sola.

 

— No hay problema. Según me ha informado, ella se irá al mediodía porque tiene unos asuntos que atender en su tierra. En ese momento llegaré, os recogeré e iremos hacia la biblioteca. Así que os pido que lo tengáis todo listo para partir. Iremos en mi caballo, que es más fuerte, y así no correremos peligro de que el vuestro se vaya por su cuenta. Tampoco me gustaría que me abandonarais a mitad del camino. Si regreso solo, seguro que padre Diago se entristecería.

 

Antonio sonrió tenso y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando que el rubio no pudiera ver en sus orbes verdes que aquello era una mentira como una catedral. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Diago fingiría tristeza y luego se miraría en el primer espejo que encontrara y dibujaría una sonrisa triunfal a la vez que macabra.

 

Los días volaron sin control. La semana se le había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gran parte del día estaba en compañía de Lorena, planeando cómo sentar los invitados de la boda. No es que fueran tantos por su parte, pero la familia de la muchacha era extensa y no podía ponerlos según cómo, ya que no todos se llevaban bien entre ellos. Antonio no estaba mucho por la labor y ella se lo recriminaba constantemente cuando le pillaba distraído, jugando con aquellos monigotes de papel que habían hecho para fingir que eran los invitados y colocarlos alrededor de un plano del salón del monasterio, donde celebrarían el gran banquete que se prolongaría durante un par de días.

 

Toda aquella jornada, mientras decidía qué flores iban a poner en la iglesia, él estaba pensando en cómo sería la biblioteca a la que Francis le iba a llevar y en si harían alguna parada por el camino. La idea que en un principio le había parecido una locura ahora mismo la tenía como algo muy interesante. Mientras estaba despidiendo a la que sería su esposa en unas escasas tres semanas, pudo ver de reojo al rubio, a lomos de César, que parecía incluso nervioso. Se bajó del corcel y se aceró hacia donde estaban. La joven examinó a Francis, que sonrió sincero ante el escrutinio de esta.

 

— ¿Quién sois vos? —preguntó consciente de que ninguno de esos dos tontainas iba a hacer nada por introducirle a ese hombre. Al decir eso, su futuro esposo pegó un respingo y sonrió nervioso. Se había quedado distraído por ese fortuito encuentro, pero ahora parecía que volvía a funcionar correctamente su cerebro.

 

— Él es Francis Bonnefoy, está trabajando en la granja de Catalina y Bartolomé. ¿Recordáis que os hablé de él?

 

— Ah, sí, es el analfabeto al que estabais enseñando a leer y escribir, ¿no es así? —preguntó. Aunque en su tono no había habido desdén, lo cierto es que sintió un aguijonazo en su orgullo cuando escuchó la palabra "analfabeto". Si bien era cierta, no dejaba de ser ofensiva cuando estaba empleando tanto esfuerzo en aprender.

 

— El mismo que viste y calza, mi señora. Me alegro de conoceros por fin, don Antonio sólo habla maravillas de vos —dijo tras una breve reverencia. Era una mentira piadosa, porque normalmente hablaban lo menos posible de Lorena, pero buscaba conseguir una reacción que no tardó demasiado en venir. La joven, ufana, se atusó el cabello con una tenue sonrisa. No hubiera imaginado que ese despistado hombre fuera contándole a sus alumnos cosas buenas de ella—. Es una lástima que no podáis quedaros más tiempo hoy, me hubiera encantado poder invitaros a probar uno de mis almuerzos.

 

—Mi prometido me ha explicado que sois un excelente cocinero. Algún día, quizás, sería un placer asistir a uno de vuestros banquetes —comentó por pura cortesía. Algo en ese hombre le ponía nerviosa, quizás que su excesiva zalamería. No sabía qué cosas eran verdad y qué cosas las decía para quedar bien—. Debería partir ya, o no podré ayudar a mi padre con todo el trabajo que tiene. Gracias por todo, Antonio. Nos vemos la semana que viene a primera hora. Tenemos que hablar con los modistos para que terminen todo lo de los trajes.

 

— Claro, me tendréis en la puerta a primera hora para recibiros e iré moviendo todo el tema desde mañana mismo.

 

— Gracias a vos.

 

El rubio fue testigo de ese momento en que Lorena apoyó sus manos sobre el brazo derecho de Antonio, se estiró y besó una de sus mejillas. No era algo que la muchacha hiciera porque le gustara, pero su padre le había dicho que con pequeños gestos, con charlas insustanciales, acabaría por encontrarle algo a ese chico y su matrimonio se haría más llevadero. En cuanto tuviera una familia de la que encargarse no iba a encontrar momento de aburrirse o pensar en tonterías. Francis no hubiera imaginado que presenciar tal acción le haría sentir un pequeño pinchazo en el estómago, que no supo identificar. Esperó hasta que el carruaje de ella estuvo a una distancia prudencial y entonces, sin previo aviso, abrazó al joven aprendiz, que se quedó tenso y con los ojos como platos.

 

— ¡Eh! —exclamó finalmente, perplejo—. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto? No hagáis tonterías. Si mi prometida me viera de esta manera...

 

Cuando escuchó aquello, se retiró y le sonrió con apuro. Le sabía mal haberle puesto en un aprieto, pero necesitaba ese abrazo de veras. Estaba demasiado contento por tenerle delante, por poderle tocar y escucharle hablar como siempre. Ahora que había cierta distancia entre los dos, el hispano se dio cuenta de que ese hombre que tenía frente a él se comportaba raro.

 

— ¿Os encontráis bien? Tenéis una expresión muy extraña en el rostro.

 

— No sé, supongo que ahora mismo sí que estoy bien. He tenido una horrible pesadilla esta noche y cuando me he despertado incluso me costaba respirar del susto. Llevo todo el día pensando en que tenía que comprobar que todo había sido realmente un sueño, que vos estabais bien. Me alegra tantísimo que lo estéis...

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que habéis soñado? Estáis completamente alterado y decís algunas cosas que, sin contexto, no tienen sentido para mí.

 

Cuando pensó en ello, la imagen se presentó en su cerebro con una claridad abrumadora y un pequeño escalofrío, imperceptible a los ojos de Antonio, le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cuando se tenía ese tipo de sueños se decía que era mejor contarlos a la persona indicada para alejar la mala suerte de ella, por lo que se armó de valor para abrir la boca y empezar a relatarlo.

 

Había sido muy realista y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cosas fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo había llegado al monasterio? Ni idea. Sólo sabía que había caído ya la noche y que, con una vela prácticamente derretida que amenazaba con apagarse en cualquier momento por la velocidad que llevaba, andaba a toda prisa por los pasillos en busca de algo. No podía dejar de repetir un nombre por lo bajo, de manera incesante, y ése era el de su Eros. En un principio no pensaba ni en lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo tenía esa inmensa necesidad de encontrarle lo antes posible. Subió los escalones de una torre y llegó a lo que parecía un campanario. Con el viento la vela se apagó. Fue toda una suerte, ya que dejó caer el candelabro al suelo cuando vio la apariencia del hispano. Estaba descalzo, con los pies sucios, y caminaba de un lado para otro hablando solo. La tela de la ropa estaba rota, se veía vieja y maltratada. El pelo castaño le había crecido más que de costumbre y su flequillo le tapaba parte de la cara también. Podía ver, brillantes, dos lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

 

— No. No, no... No más. No más —murmuraba, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

 

— ¡Antonio! —le gritó él—. ¡Por lo que más queráis, dejad de hacer tonterías! ¡Venid! ¡Os juro que todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora! —suplicó al mismo tiempo que le tendió una mano y le sonrió triste—. Os lo ruego.

 

El hispano se detuvo y se giró para mirarle. Aunque estaba a contraluz, de espaldas a una enorme luna llena amarillenta, pudo ver sus facciones cuando se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos le escudriñaban como si fuera la primera vez que le veía en siglos y entonces, para su disgusto, sacudió con lentitud la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Dio un paso hacia él, pero Antonio se alejó otro más.

 

— Nada va a ir bien. Dejadme, esto es lo mejor.

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué tenéis en mente? No cometáis ninguna estupidez, por todos los dioses os lo ruego... —rogó con el corazón en un puño—. Os puedo ayudar, os puedo proteger de lo que sea.

 

— No entendéis algo, mi señor: yo ya no quiero ser salvado.

 

Y entonces dio la impresión de que las fuerzas abandonaban el cuerpo de Antonio. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, como si le esperara un gran colchón de plumas. Francis gritó, se fue hacia allí e intentó coger esa mano que se alzaba más que el resto del cuerpo, pero ni siquiera llegó a rozar los dedos. Cayó de bruces, peligrosamente cerca del filo del campanario, y aún así se arrastró  para asomarse. Gritó hasta desgañitarse llamando su nombre y aunque ahora no podía recordarlo, cuando había despertado falto de aliento, con el corazón a mil por hora y lágrimas en los ojos, Francis podía recordar vivamente el cuerpo caído, inerte y ensangrentado de su Eros. Había estado todo el día inquieto, recordando los detalles que habían permanecido en su cerebro, grabados a fuego, con la necesidad imperiosa de atravesar los campos, llegar al monasterio y ver que estaba a salvo.


	13. Eros

 

Le había costado resistir el deseo de abrazarle cuando le había visto, pero una vez se habían quedado solos había sido incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo aquel alivio al ver que estaba sano y salvo. Tenerle delante, mirándole con preocupación, le hizo sentir vivo, más calmado. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Logró sacarle de su ensoñación las cálidas manos de Antonio, suaves, perfectas, que rozaron sus mejillas. Aunque el romano trataba de reconfortarle de alguna manera, el contacto le puso nervioso. No quería que pensara que estaba siendo demasiado osado. Cuando vio que los ojos azules le observaban atónitos,  sonrió nervioso, bajó las manos a sus hombros y como eso aún parecía demasiado familiar, al final las hizo bajar hasta que estuvieron apoyadas a la altura de sus codos. A pesar del cambio, Francis estaba sorprendido gratamente y esperaba esas palabras que estaban por escapar de entre sus labios.

 

— No os preocupéis por mí, ha sido tan sólo una pesadilla. Nunca escogería una opción tan cobarde, por mucho que deseara escapar. Además, jamás podría haceros pasar por algo semejante. Sería demasiado egoísta por mi parte desaparecer de esa manera y dejaros presenciar cómo cometo un último acto de egoísmo. No dejaría tal peso sobre vuestras espaldas, Francis. Ahora olvidadlo, no dejéis que el sueño os consuma y os persiga como si fuera una terrible maldición. Habíamos quedado para pasar un buen rato, ¿verdad?

 

Aunque no era una sonrisa deslumbrante y podría incluso decir que lucía algo apagada, le dedicó ese gesto y le sirvió para forzarse a dejar atrás aquel recuerdo que buscaba darle caza. Verle perecer, aunque sólo fuera en sueños, le había dejado mal estómago y de haber podido ser, le hubiera gustado quedarse toda la tarde abrazado a él por la espalda, con el mentón apoyado en uno de sus hombros, oliendo su aroma y percibiendo su calor corporal. Lástima que aquel plan fuera a incomodarle y que si se lo propusiera seguro que le diría que no. Por fortuna pasar el resto del día con él, fuera del monasterio, le parecía un buen substituto.

 

— Tenéis razón, mi señor. Gracias por escucharme sin reíros de mí —le dijo con una sonrisa ahora algo más calmada. Entonces tendió la mano hacia él y acentuó ese gesto—. ¿Me concederíais el honor de acompañarme?

 

A pesar de que le había dicho que tenía razón, Antonio podía ver cierta tristeza en esos ojos azules. No sabía cómo había sido el sueño, pero la explicación le daba una idea. Aunque no lo admitiera, alguna vez se había planteado algo tan sencillo como eso, escapar, pero cobarde como era y decidido a no dejar que su padre se saliera con la suya se había aferrado a la vida como si no tuviera otra opción. Incapaz de decirle que no a un hombre tan apenado por algo que parecía su culpa de alguna manera, el hispano elevó el brazo y dejó que su mano descansara sobre la que seguía esperándole. Estuvo tentado a besar el dorso pero tampoco quería que su invitado se enfurruñara tan pronto, así que caminó hasta donde había dejado a César.

 

Antonio se sentía fascinado irremediablemente por el animal. Su corcel era delgado, de apariencia débil y no era ni por asomo tan hermoso como el del visigodo. Acarició las crines del jamelgo, lentamente, y le escuchó resoplar. Francis les observó y sonrió por lo bajo.

 

— Os lo dije una vez antes pero lo repetiré: creo que César tiene predilección por vos. Normalmente es bastante esquivo con la gente que no conoce, pero en vuestra presencia permanece manso como si fuera un cachorro —tras el comentario, apoyó el pie en el estribo y se empujó hacia arriba, para terminar sobre la silla de montar. Había escogido una más grande, ancha, algo más incómoda cuando tenía que cabalgar él solo pero sin duda sería más cómoda para cuando subiera Antonio también.

 

— No parece que sea un rebelde, me dejáis sorprendido —murmuró con sus ojos fijos en el hermoso animal—.  Sigo sin comprender cómo puedo gustarle tanto, pero sí que se queda tranquilo cuando le acaricio —añadió con una sonrisa.

 

— Supongo que se parece al dueño después de todo —dijo por lo bajo, con resignación. A él le gustaba Antonio y sin duda a César también le agradaba. Tenía un aura gentil, bondadosa, que atraía sin remedio. Ni podía concebir la idea de que alguien detestara a su Eros. Se arrancó a sí mismo de sus propios pensamientos, que bien podrían clasificarse de delirios de una mente pueril, y tendió la mano hacia su compañero, inclinado para poder llegar a él con más facilidad.

 

El hijo del monje observó la mano un momento, dudoso, pero apartó las inquietudes rápidamente. No podía seguir de esa manera para siempre, temiendo conocer lo nuevo por miedo a que todo se fuera al traste cuando menos lo esperara. Para ser honestos, se lo pasaba bien con ese hombre y le agradaba la manera cortés en que le trataba, con más amabilidad de la que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Si seguía viviendo de esa forma jamás disfrutaría en absoluto. Por eso mismo en ese instante dejó ir la mano del Miedo, que había sido su compañero durante largas temporadas y que, a pesar de todo, le seguía de cerca, y tomó la de Francis con una sonrisa más libre que por un momento dejó al rubio atontado.  César se movió y relinchó cuando notó más peso sobre su lomo y como aún no estaba seguro el joven se aferró al rubio.

 

— No os asustéis, mi señor, que dicen que los animales pueden oler el miedo —le instruyó, risueño. Con serias dificultades había logrado sacar sus brazos del agarre del hispano y había logrado tomar las riendas del caballo para que se tranquilizara. Notaba la presión alrededor de su cintura y la frente de Antonio apoyada contra su espalda.

 

— ¡Estáis riéndoos de mí, maldito seáis! —espetó, notando que Francis temblaba por la risa que intentaba inútilmente aguantar. Suspiró aliviado al ver que el rubio domaba el caballo de una vez por todas y entonces se apartó, avergonzado por la manera en la que había estado aferrado a él—. Espero por vuestro bien que no hayáis hecho esto a propósito.

 

— Pues claro que no. Ha sido un desafortunado incidente del que, inesperadamente, me he beneficiado. No todos los días tengo el placer de teneros pegado a mí de esa manera.

 

Estaba riendo cuando el hispano le dio un golpe en el codo a modo de reproche. Elevó sus brazos y antes de agitar las riendas le aconsejó que se agarrara de su cintura. La recomendación fue procesada un poco tarde y ante la inercia del trote del caballo, Antonio corrió a sujetar con sus brazos la cintura del visigodo para evitar irse hacia atrás. Podía notar el viento agitando su cabello, azotando sus ropas, que rozaban su piel y provocaba un cosquilleo adicional. Estiró el cuello y se asomó por encima del hombro para ver hacia el frente. El sendero se aproximaba hacia ellos y pasaba bajo las patas del caballo fuertes del caballo.

 

— ¿Os da miedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. César aún puede ir más rápido, pero si os asusta no os lo muestro.

 

— No, ya no me da miedo —admitió, contagiado por el gesto del visigodo—. Enseñádmelo, quiero ver lo rápido que podemos galopar juntos.

 

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, agitó las riendas y azuzó a César para que acelerara el ritmo que llevaba. El animal empezó a mover las piernas más rápido, clavaba las patas contra el suelo con más fuerza y pronto estaban corriendo por el sendero, en mitad de prados enormes que se veían de un verde hermoso. El cabello castaño de Antonio y el rubio de Francis ondeaba hacia atrás y sus ropajes se agitaban con violencia. Aquella era la primera vez que hacía algo tan irresponsable como galopar a esa velocidad. Mira que había hecho tonterías con Valiente, pero ninguna llegaba a este punto. A Francis no le asustaba forzar su corcel hasta el límite y él, sujeto a su cintura, la verdad es que tenía la impresión de que no tenía nada que temer. Inesperadamente, se encontró a sí mismo riendo, divertido la situación tan emocionante que estaba viviendo.

 

Cuando ya se acercaban a su destino, Francis tiró de las riendas e intentó que la montura redujera el paso a uno más decente. Ambos estaban despeinados y, cuando ya no había peligro de caer a la mínima que se soltara, Antonio aflojó el agarre de su cintura. El rubio aún no se había podido deshacer de esa sonrisa que se había instalado en su cara y que parecía que no le dejaría ir con facilidad. No estaba sordo, a pesar del ruido que había provocado el caballo contra el suelo había oído a la perfección al joven Eros reírse y eso, para él, no tenía precio alguno.

 

— ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Verdad que César es un caballo impresionante? —comentó orgulloso de ser el dueño del corcel que había logrado que Antonio riera.

 

— ¡Ha sido fantástico! Ni aunque quisiera podría hacer que Valiente corriera de esta manera —exclamó pletórico. Era incapaz de contener la alegría que estaba en su pecho y que no había sentido con tanta intensidad en demasiado tiempo.

 

— Me alegra que os haya agradado. Después del incidente cuando habéis montado he temido que le hubierais cogido miedo. Entonces decidido, tenemos que volverlo a repetir antes de regresar al monasterio —apuntó resuelto. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente como platos porque Antonio le había abrazado desde detrás y sus manos se habían entrelazado sobre su pecho. Era capaz de notar que tenía la mejilla apoyada contra su espalda y por un instante el rubio pensó que se le cortaba la respiración y que le iba a dar un jamacuco.

 

— ¡Gracias, Francis! ¡Sois genial!

 

Realmente el abrazo no duró mucho, pero fue más que suficiente para dejarle divagando acerca de muchísimas tonterías hasta que casi estuvieron en la biblioteca. El silencio no fue inconveniente para Antonio, que se entretuvo mirando los alrededores con los brazos a duras penas rodeando la cintura del rubio. El pueblo se componía de casitas dispersas, como pecas repartidas sobre una tez despejada y lisa. Había miseria en esas calles y no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Los habitantes estaban harapientos, sucios y en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza y la desesperación. Los orbes de alguno de ellos incluso desprendían un aura hostil, capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de salir de esa mala fortuna en la que vivían día a día. Cuando se adentraron por la calle principal, transitada por peatones, Francis se bajó el caballo. Antonio iba a hacer lo mismo, pero el rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quedara montado. Agarró las correas y fue guiando el paso del animal para que no se encabritara y chocara o pisara a alguno de los viandantes. De este modo también vigilaba quién les observaba y en caso de ser necesario llevaba una pequeña daga que, a pesar de su reducido tamaño, era visible y disuadía a cualquier posible atacante.

 

A pesar de la desesperación que parecía reinar en esas tierras, ninguno era lo suficientemente inconsciente como para empezar una pelea con gente de fuera. Mejor mantener una buena imagen, o los extranjeros dejarían de venir y entonces tendrían que emigrar a otros territorios. La biblioteca quedaba en la otra punta de la villa, pero tampoco tardaron tantísimo en llegar. Cuando dejaron atrás la pequeña multitud, Antonio suspiró por lo bajo aliviado. Si hubiesen tenido que luchar no sabía si hubiera podido ser de ayuda a Francis. Seguramente se convertiría en un estorbo.

 

La biblioteca era un edificio sencillo de piedra con cuatro ventanas mal colocadas que además tenían un par de cristales quebrados. El tejado parecía hecho de paja y algún material más sólido que lo mantenía unido incluso en los días de lluvia. Justo frente a la puerta había una estructura de madera sobre la que sus visitantes podían asegurar a sus caballos, así que ató las riendas con fuerza para que no se soltaran y una vez comprobó que estaba en condiciones óptimas, le tendió una mano a Antonio para ayudarle a bajar del caballo.

 

El joven romano trastabilló levemente, ya que no estaba acostumbrado la altura del corcel, y Francis se apresuró a sujetarle. Su mano izquierda se apoyó en su espalda por un momento y cuando Antonio le observó, él le sonrió cordial y se apartó. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, seguramente podría haberse aprovechado de la situación para intentar provocar más roce, pero creyó que era conveniente contenerse lo necesario para no ahuyentar al muchacho. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, que crujió con gran estruendo, se quedaron sumidos en un silencio sepulcral que fue roto por el rumor de pasos al otro lado. Otro disonante sonido maltrató los tímpanos de los dos varones cuando un individuo abrió la puerta y se asomó al exterior. El encargado era un hombre seboso, con la frente cubierta por un velo de sudor y grasa de la misma piel. Cuando les saludó y les preguntó qué se les ofrecía, ambos pudieron ver unos dientes terriblemente amarillentos, con zonas picadas por la caries y otras enfermedades bucales que acarreaba consigo. Desprendía el típico hedor de la persona que no ha conocido el aseo personal en semanas, nauseabundo.

 

A pesar de la vida que había llevado durante semanas en su eterno viaje hacia Caesar Augusta, hacía ya largo tiempo, Francis se había declarado seguidor fiel y dedicado de un aseo personal activo y constante, que chocaba con el concepto que otros habitantes de la granja tenían. Por muy bondadosos que hubiera sido con él, Bartolomé olía extraño y Francis nunca permanecía cerca de él demasiado tiempo. En el caso del bibliotecario, que únicamente había asomado el torso por la rendija de la puerta, el olor era tal que el rubio tuvo que apretar sus labios con fuerza e intentar respirar poco y lentamente para dejar que su nariz se acostumbrara progresivamente a él. El individuo, ante la falta de respuesta, empezó a perder la paciencia y se inquietó por el comportamiento raro de los dos hombres. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a cerrar la puerta y dejarles a los dos con un palmo de narices fuera, así que Antonio le dirigió una mirada a Francis. Claro que podía ser él el que iniciara la conversa, pero el anfitrión de aquella velada era el visigodo y no quería robarle el protagonismo de no ser absolutamente necesario. Tras ver su expresión compungida y el tono pálido de su tez, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto y sonrió con apuro al dueño del dominio.

 

— Disculpe, mi compañero está emocionado puesto que siempre había querido visitar su morada. Hemos oído que tenéis en vuestro haber una extensa colección de libros y que dejáis a los viajeros pasar y deleitarse con las obras. Incluso nos han llegado rumores de que en ocasiones especiales prestáis los libros con una bondad admirable.

 

A causa de aquel primer silencio, una brecha se había abierto entre ambos y amenazaba con ser insalvable. En los ojos oscuros y vidriosos del bibliotecario se podía vislumbrar la duda y la sospecha por partes iguales. No le importaba la sonrisa bondadosa del joven de cabellos castaños, aún no comprendía por qué su compañero, de apariencia extranjera, no había pronunciado ni un solo vocablo y miraba hacia el infinito como si realmente no viera nada, con un aspecto hasta afligido. El hispano temía que aquel fuera el fin de su escapada, por lo que se fijó en lo poco que veía de sus vestiduras y encontró que le sonaban. Además, sobre la tela sucia se hallaba un crucifijo que colgaba de un rosario.

 

— Sé que sois un buen hombre, ya que vos predicáis la misma fe que nosotros. Me llamo Antonio y soy uno de los traductores al servicio de Padre Diago —comentó. A la mención del nombre, los ojos del tipo se abrieron con sorpresa y tuvo toda su atención—. Le conocéis, ¿no es así?

 

La puerta se abrió por completo y entonces pudieron ver mejor que las ropas que ese hombre, el cual aún no se había presentado siquiera, eran nada más ni nada menos que una sotana. El gesto de desconfianza desapareció sin dejar rastro y había dejado lugar a una sonrisa de dicha, todo fruto de la mención de aquel hombre de fe, que era el modelo a seguir de muchos creyentes. Francis, a pesar de todo, seguía haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para apaciguar las arcadas e impedir que sus ojos llorosos fueran a más. Jamás había olido algo tan horrible. Se preguntaba cómo era humanamente posible desprender tal hedor.

 

— Disculpadme por mi comportamiento pero la zona es muy insegura y uno nunca sabe de quién puede fiarse. ¡Bendito seáis por honrarme con vuestra presencia!

 

Francis jadeó, falto de aliento, horrorizado cuando vio que ese hombre abrazaba a Antonio. Éste, consciente de que a pesar de ese tufo, había una persona con sentimientos bajo él, cerró los ojos, sonrió tensamente y aguantó el aliento todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Por suerte, cuando tuvo que coger aire, necesitado, el bibliotecario se había apartado y el olor invadió en menor medida su nariz.

 

— Me llamo Marcus, soy un hombre devoto al servicio de Dios y pasé una temporada cerca del monasterio de Padre Diago. Un hombre bondadoso y lleno de sabiduría es. Le vi un par de veces antes de partir para dedicar mi vida a cuidar de todo este conocimiento. Incluso me mencionó vuestro nombre, así que es un honor para mí poderos conocer. Pasad. ¿Está vuestro acompañante bien?

 

— Disculpadle, está emocionado por poder visitar la biblioteca. Francis, vamos, despertad para poder saludar a nuestro anfitrión como es debido.

 

En ese momento los ojos azules del joven le enfocaron y le miraron suplicante. Daba la impresión de que le había pedido que saltara al vacío sin cuerda. No quería tener que disculparse de nuevo con ese hombre y propiciar otro abrazo, por le golpeó con el codo. No quería que Antonio se molestara así que tragó la bilis, fruto de esas arcadas que no había podido evitar y forzó una sonrisa que para el hispano se vio antinatural pero que pasó inadvertida para Marcus.

 

— Gracias por atendernos después de que nos hayamos presentado sin avisar, señor. Lamento mi comportamiento, pero la idea de acceder a su colección me tenía atónito.

 

— Verá, Francis es mi estudiante. No disfrutó de una educación muy dura y por lo tanto no sabía ni leer, ni escribir. Está mejorando mucho y nos preguntábamos si aquí tendríais algunos libros que pudiésemos pedir prestados.

 

— Por favor, pasen.

 

El rubio hizo una reverencia corta con la cabeza y se adentró, siempre vigilando que existiera entre ellos una prudencial distancia de seguridad. No quería tener a Marcus cerca cuando olía de esa manera tan desagradable. Antonio maldijo el comportamiento de su acompañante, aunque no lo expresara y en su rostro hubiera una sonrisa afable, ya que era a él al que le tocaba conversar y estar algo más cercano al anfitrión. La biblioteca, a pesar de ser un sitio polvoriento con estanterías repletas con libros por doquier, estaba iluminada por un gran ventanal que dejaba el paso a la misma. Los ojos de Antonio se iban solos a cualquier rincón captando los detalles de las estanterías, que tenían ornamentos tallados en madera, y las cubiertas de los libros. Estuvo distraído mientras Marcus les explicaba cosas y dado que tenía asuntos que atender, les dejó libertad para estar el tiempo que hiciera falta en la biblioteca. Francis suspiró aliviado cuando el varón desapareció de escena y aunque aún permanecía un olor residual a rancio, era mucho más tolerable que cuando él estaba presente.

 

Cuando pudo quitar esa preocupación de su cabeza, se quedó mirando a Antonio, que deambulaba lentamente, fascinado por el lugar en el que se encontraban. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con lentitud le fue siguiendo de aquí para allá, en silencio, sin querer romper la magia. Se sentía bastante satisfecho sólo con ver la cara del romano, pero aún así al final quiso entablar conversa para ver si estaba tan contento como parecía.

 

— ¿Veis algo que os guste? Decidme, al menos, que he escogido bien el lugar y que lo estáis pasando bien —le pidió.

 

— ¿Qué si lo estoy pasando bien o si habéis escogido bien el lugar? Francis, esto es maravilloso. ¡Habéis escogido perfectamente el sitio! ¿No lo veis? —murmuró, mientras sus ojos observaban por encima, rápidamente, a todo su alrededor. Cuando terminó, volvió a enfocar al rubio y se le dibujó una sonrisa triunfal—. Es increíble todo el conocimiento y todas las historias que hay en este lugar. Encontraremos libros para que vos podáis disfrutar de algo entretenido.

 

Se dejó guiar por él, puesto que se movía con soltura. A ratos pasaba los dedos por encima de los lomos de los libros, para tocar la piel con la que estaban encuadernados y si le llamaban la atención, tiraba de ellos para ojearlo y decidir si lo tenían que llevar. Al principio iba siguiendo a su maestro sin aportar demasiado, ya que él no sabía demasiado del tema, pero al final se fue por su cuenta y fue mirando los libros. Algunos contenían hermosas ilustraciones, así que era entretenido verlas e imaginar de quién sería la mano que las había realizado.

 

En una de esas encontró un libro no demasiado grande, oculto tras la fila habitual. Si hubiera sido uno más seguramente no le hubiera hecho caso, pero la cubierta no tenía ni siquiera el título y le había producido curiosidad que estuviera tan escondido. Por eso mismo estiró la mano, lo asió y lo sacó a la luz. Estuvo examinándolo antes de abrirlo y cuando lo hizo se encontró una ilustración muy bien hecha de un hombre y una mujer realizando el acto sexual. Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos. Observó la página que había más a su derecha y empezó a leer. Era una explicación sobre cómo debía de hacerse esa postura, que tenía un nombre que no podía comprender.

 

Así fue cómo abandonó la exploración y decidió quedarse apartado, escrutando las páginas de aquel libro erótico. Algunas las conocía, pero esas páginas contenían poses nuevas que le dejaron sorprendido y al mismo tiempo intrigado. Tan concentrado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Esa persona se asomó por encima de su hombro y entrecerró los ojos cuando identificó el contenido que estaba consumiendo mientras él daba vueltas por la biblioteca.

 

— ¿A eso os dedicáis? ¿Es que no podéis tener un poco de autocontrol, por favor? —preguntó Antonio. Francis pegó un brinco, cerró el libro de golpe y lo apretó contra su torso, como si eso fuera a volverlo invisible. Los ojos azules le observaron fijamente, como si fuera una aparición—. ¿Qué? A ver con qué excusa me salís ahora.

 

— Es que... Mirad —replicó el rubio, intentando defenderse como fuera. Le mostró unas páginas en las que había una ilustración de un hombre y una mujer en una postura bastante complicada—. Hay unas explicaciones bastantes interesantes y dicen que es la mejor manera de dar placer a una mujer.

 

— Francis, os recuerdo que esta es una biblioteca regentada por un hombre de fe —le dijo en voz baja cerca de él para que nadie se enterara si es que le daba por entrar a esa estancia.

 

— Y yo os digo que he encontrado este libro aquí. Está bien, no lo miraré, pero tenéis que esconderlo bajo vuestro chlamys para poder sacarlo de aquí sin problema.

 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Es que estáis loco!? —exclamó indignado Antonio, sin querer levantar demasiado la voz pero claramente alterado por aquello. Sus mejillas estaban algo más rojas que antes por la idea de llevarse ese libro.

 

— Vamos~  Vos queríais que leyera, ¿no es así? Pues creo que nada me va a llamar la atención más que esto. Por favor, Antonio, os lo ruego. Yo os he traído aquí para haceros feliz, ¿es que vos no podéis intentar hacer lo mismo por mí?

 

El hispano le miró, con la mandíbula inferior ligeramente desencajada y el labio tembloroso. Estaba intentando encontrar algo que replicar que no implicara decirle que no quería hacerle feliz, porque eso heriría terriblemente sus sentimientos. Podría decirle mil cosas, pero podía escuchar la voz de Francis rebatirle incluso antes de exponerlo en voz alta. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha y se enfurruñó. Cuando el rubio vio que su compañero metía el libro bajo su ropa y lo ocultaba, se le abrazó y besó su mejilla, cosa que hizo que se tensara por completo por ese inesperado contacto físico.

 

— Sois el mejor. De veras que sois el sol de mi mañana y cuando hacéis cosas así os adoro incluso más. Os juro que os compensaré esto.

 

— No hace falta que me compenséis por nada. Simplemente dejémoslo en que es la manera que tengo de agradeceros la invitación a la biblioteca. Ahora dejadme que escoja algunos libros más. Eso sí, dejad de encontrar la pornografía oculta. Mi chlamys tiene un límite, no puedo llevarme una estantería entera.

 

Una risa armoniosa se le escapó entre los dientes, por lo bajo, mientras veía a la figura de Antonio, tensa y encogida, ir hacia otras estanterías para examinar su contenido. No negaría que le había sorprendido que hubiera aceptado ser partícipe en semejante locura, pero ahora que analizaba le producía bastante ternura. No sólo había dejado atrás aquel desagrado que parecía haber sentido por él, ahora mismo podía preocuparse y ser cómplice en acciones temerarias sólo por no hacerle desgraciado. Durante el rato que duró el resto de la visita, Francis se comportó y permaneció a su vera escuchando las diferentes historias que le relataba acerca de los volúmenes que ya conocía de antaño. Al final, sin contar el que traía escondido entre los ropajes, Antonio había cogido prestado un total de cuatro libros.

 

Francis fue a preparar a César para reemprender la marcha mientras el hispano se despedía del librero. Se aproximó con la montura, dispuesto a salvar al de cabellos castaños de las garras del hombre hediondo, cuando entonces vio que le preguntaba acerca del libro que estaban sacando de estraperlo de la colección. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó por completo y pensó que el final había llegado para ellos, pero su compañero de travesura supo que, de ser pillado, aquello podía trascender a oídos de Diago. No iba a permitir que le salpicara el marrón a él, que poca culpa tenía de que Francis fuera un pervertido, así que rápidamente se hizo el sorprendido.

 

— ¿Este libro, decís? —le preguntó, enseñándole el pequeño tomo con su mano, con naturalidad, como si no tuviera nada que esconder en absoluto— Lo traíamos ya de casa. ¿Es que no os distéis cuenta?

 

— Oh, lamento el malentendido. No os preocupéis don Antonio y perdonad por la confusión de nuevo.

 

— No os preocupéis. Ha sido un placer veros y estar en vuestra morada. Ojalá la próxima vez podamos quedarnos más rato  —añadió con una sonrisa cordial.

 

— Eso sería encantador. Espero que tengan un viaje agradable y seguro.

 

Francis, que ya estaba sobre la silla de montar, tendió la mano y ayudó al hispano a subir a lomos del corcel. Trotaron lentamente, alejándose cada vez más, y cuando ya estaban a una distancia prudencial, con una sonrisa en el rostro, Antonio golpeó con el libro rojo la cabeza del visigodo, que se quejó y tiró de las riendas por error, lo cual indujo un movimiento extraño en César que duró a duras penas un segundo.

 

— ¡Casi nos pilla, por vuestra culpa! —dijo parcialmente molesto. Suspiró, resignado, y puso en un lugar seguro el susodicho volumen— Ni me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta del contenido de éste. Vos y vuestros gustos retorcidos.

 

— No hacía falta que me pegaseis, Antonio. Os juro que yo también lo he pasado mal en ese momento y me ha sorprendido que vuestra merced tuviera los reflejos necesarios para poderle soltar tal comentario. Ha sido muy creíble.

 

— Tengo un don para ser convincente con la mayoría de la gente, Francis. Espero que sepa dar gracias de todo esto y que mientras lea este libro, como muestra de respeto, nunca penséis en mí.

 

El comentario provocó una carcajada en el rubio que un rato después se le acabó incluso contagiando. El día aún no tocaba su fin, el sol seguía alto en el firmamento y Francis, que no había venido con las manos vacías, paró media hora más allá, en un prado solitario junto a un río bañado por el sol del mediodía y ayudó a Antonio a descender. César, contento, se mantuvo tranquilo comiendo pasto a un lado y mientras los dos hombres disfrutaron de un almuerzo al aire libre en el que el tema de su aventura con el libro volvió a salir. Atrás quedaron los nervios y la inquietud vivida y ambos pudieron reír abiertamente recordando el frío que habían notado cuando pensaban que les habían pillado. Con el estómago lleno, los dos jóvenes se echaron sobre el mantel y presos del aburrimiento empezaron a jugar a ver qué pensaban que las nubes parecían. Francis, por hacer reír al hispano, empezó a decir cosas cada vez más raras y sin venir a cuento terminaron dándose golpecitos, reprochándose el comportamiento infantil el uno al otro.

 

— Decidido, voy a ver si hay algún pez en el río. Cuando era pequeño me gustaba intentar pescar con las manos y en más de una ocasión había agarrado alguno —dijo Antonio, decidido, empujándose hasta estar de pie sobre el mantel.

 

— Os vais a morir de frío. Os recuerdo que ya pronto entrará el invierno y que ha ido refrescando últimamente —murmuró contrariado Francis.

 

— ¿Es que sois un gallina? Pensaba que los visigodos no tenían miedo al frío —replicó con una sonrisa mordaz.

 

Aunque hubiera sido sólo una frase, había sido bastante evidente el tono que había utilizado, cargado de sorna y provocación. Francis pensó que nunca lograrían despertar en él ese espíritu competitivo, pero lo cierto es que quiso cerrarle la boca a Antonio y no encontró mejor manera de hacerlo que caer en su treta. Se desató las sandalias, las echó sobre el mantel, se levantó y fue a paso decidido hacia el riachuelo. Antonio se encontraba en la orilla de este, con el cuello estirado, asomándose para comprobar si realmente había peces o no. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su lado la figura de Francis, le observó de reojo, atento a lo que hacía. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando fue testigo de la entrada del rubio en el agua, sin miedo, a paso decidido, hasta que sus pantorrillas estuvieron cubiertas hasta la mitad por ésta.

 

Durante un minuto parecía estar tranquilo y disimuló, con tremendo éxito, el escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. El agua estaba helada y daba gracias a todos los dioses por no haberse metido más trecho. Estaba seguro de que en la parte central el río le cubriría hasta la cintura, si no es que más. Su rostro, hasta el momento seguro, se relajó y suspiró entre dientes.

 

— Creo que mis piernas están dejando de ser operativas y voy a perderlas en cuanto intente moverlas. Me temo que tendréis que coger el caballo vos y guiarnos a casa.

 

— Sois un exagerado, Francis —apuntó después de haber reído. Ya que el visigodo había demostrado que tenía el valor suficiente para meterse, ahora él no podía quedarse atrás, por lo que avanzó a paso decidido hasta quedarse a la altura de su compañero de viaje. Se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos y entonces, por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, murmuró—. Me cago en la puta, está congelada la muy hija de su madre.

 

Los ojos de Francis, que estaban fijos en el agua que corría hacia su desembocadura, se abrieron un poco más al escuchar a su Eros decir tal barbaridad y después de dejar un eterno segundo para digerir toda esa información, se volteó hacia el lado contrario se encogió de hombros y se cubrió con una mano para que no se viera que se estaba riendo. Aún por esas, la risita era audible y el castaño le observó, con una ceja arqueada.

 

— Eh, ¿de qué os reís? Es verdad, está helada y vos sabéis que no miento.

 

Se quedó en silencio, esperando que parara, y como no lo hacía, porque le había resultado demasiado gracioso ese comentario por parte del hispano, éste se agachó y con la mano empujó el agua en dirección a Francis. Se había escuchado el jadeo sorpresivo de éste, para el cual el cambio de temperatura había sido muy repentino. Sus ojos se encontraron, Antonio sonrió aparentando inocencia y aunque los labios de Francis se curvaron en una sonrisa, no fue una apaciguada. Extendió los brazos hacia los lados, como si intentara defender la posición detrás de él e hizo un amago de agarrarle, del cual se zafó con soltura.

 

— Venid aquí —ordenó. Daba gracias internamente a que hiciera sol y que éste calentara algo, porque si no se encontraría tiritando seguro. Intentó de nuevo agarrar al castaño, pero antes de darle alcance se le escapaba delante de sus narices—. Venid aquí, no os voy a hacer nada.

 

— No me creo tal falacia, mi señor. En vuestros ojos puedo ver la sed de la venganza que desea ser consumida.

 

Ya que la vía diplomática no había triunfado, se puso a perseguirle por el agua, intentando darle alcance para poder devolvérsela. Antonio se reía a ratos, sobre todo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de pillarle y él lograba volver a poner distancias entre ellos. Entonces, en ese momento en que estiró la mano y estaba a punto de agarrarle, el romano se echó hacia atrás y su pie resbaló sobre una piedra y de repente se sintió caer. El momento en el que su cuerpo se sumergió en el agua, Antonio gritó por la impresión, pero de su boca sólo salieron burbujas de aire. Apoyó las manos en el fondo y se impulsó hasta salir. Se le había quedado el pelo hacia adelante y parecía un perro mojado al que su dueño hubiera metido bajo un cubo de agua. Resollaba, tomando el aire rápidamente, de manera involuntaria, producto del intento de su cuerpo de recuperarse de ese cambio tan brusco de temperatura. Se hizo un segundo de silencio, mientras se observaban el uno al otro y de repente Francis estalló en una sonora carcajada. Podría haberse enfadado, pero realmente no tenía sentido ya que si había caído había sido únicamente por su culpa. La risa se le fue contagiando y se maldijo por ello. Intentó salpicarle, pero el joven visigodo ya había predicho tal acción y se había apartado a tiempo.

 

— Anda venid, mi mojado señor, necesitamos dejar las ropas a secar o aún nos constiparemos, ambos —le dijo con dicha, tendiéndole la mano.

 

Con cierto respeto al río, puesto que no quería caer en sus garras de nuevo, Antonio tomó la mano que le había sido ofrecida y dejó que ésta le asistiera en la ardua tarea de salir del agua. Su túnica y chlamys chorreaban sobre la tierra, que se estaba quedando de un color más oscuro, y la escasa brisa le hacía percibir el frío con más claridad. Francis, dándole parcialmente la espalda a Antonio, empezó a deshacerse de esas dos prendas y las colgó en el árbol más cercano procurando que el sol les diera. Él hizo lo mismo con su propia túnica, soltó los broches para que las telas fuesen libres y se desprendió de la vestidura con facilidad. Por el agua, ésta pesaba una barbaridad. Pasó al lado del visigodo, que al igual que él sólo estaba cubierto por la ropa interior que le tapaba las pudendas, y dejó sobre el árbol su ropa.

 

En ese preciso momento Francis pasó del placer por poder ver esa silueta medio desnuda al horror por la espalda del pobre hispano. Por ésta se podían ver cicatrices de piel más rosada profanando su cuerpo como si fuera la mayor de las afrentas a la humanidad. El corazón se le quedó en un puño y lo notó latir con más rapidez en su pecho. No podía creer que alguien hubiera sido tan desgraciado como para hacerle aquello. Estiró la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces rozó una de las heridas ya sanadas. Los hombros del hispano se tensaron al percibir tal contacto físico.

 

— ¿Qué os ocurrió aquel día? —preguntó medio ausente aún observando la espalda, magullada de por vida.

 

— Os lo dije en su momento. No sé a santo de qué viene esta pregunta... —murmuró, apartándose lo suficiente para que su mano no tocara su cuerpo.

 

No se veía con el coraje suficiente como para darse la vuelta y encararle, porque estaba claro que el rubio sabía de sobras que algo le había ocurrido y que no había sido accidental, pero él no tenía el coraje suficiente para ser honesto. El visigodo se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta el lugar donde estaban el resto de sus cosas, cogió el mantel, lo sacudió, se fue hacia Antonio y le cubrió por detrás con él. Sus manos se fueron hacia la cabeza y con cariño, como aquel que trata algo preciado, empezó a secar el cabello del hispano.

 

— No soy tan idiota. Soy consciente de que lo que os pasó aquel día no fue fruto de ningún accidente. Sé que no nos conocemos tanto y quizás por eso no podéis confiar en mí, pero creo que eso es porque no intentáis abriros, no me dejáis conoceros. No sé qué teméis, pero no pienso burlarme de vos, ni cambiar mi comportamiento hacia vos.

 

— Es complicado. Por favor, no me pongáis en este compromiso... —murmuró, aprovechando para esconderse parcialmente bajo el mantel.

 

— Es lo complicado que vos queráis que sea. Tardéis un minuto o una hora en explicármelo, tendríais mi atención y mi apoyo, mi señor. Lo que pasa es que no queréis confiar en mí. No puedo reprocharos nada, aunque me apene. Venid, vamos a sentarnos un rato mientras la ropa se seca.

 

Pegó un suave tirón del mantel y le fue guiando hacia donde se habían quedado los restos de la comida. Antonio se sentó, aprovechando el mantel para no dejar su trasero sobre la hierba; a Francis le dio igual, se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cerca de su pecho, y fue mirando cómo el agua del río bajaba apaciblemente. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba apenado, pero tampoco quería devanarse los sesos demasiado. Quería pensar que tenía sus motivos y que si no le contaba nada no era por trivialidades. El ambiente entre ellos estuvo de esa manera extraña y tensa durante largos minutos. Antonio estaba pensando en que seguro que Francis estaba ofendido porque siempre que salía el tema lo esquivaba, como si fuera un burlador frente a una gran bestia en el coliseo. Cansado de estar en un silencio que ya empezaba a ser demasiado incómodo, el visigodo decidió sacar un tema de conversación.

 

— ¿Entonces qué haréis cuando os caséis? ¿Vais a abandonar el monasterio por completo? Necesito un maestro para terminar de aprender, no estoy listo para ir por mi cuenta.

 

— No os pongáis así, parece que vais a llorar en cualquier momento —comentó anonadado con el tono de voz que había usado el rubio—. Lo cierto es que dejaré de vivir en el monasterio, porque tendré una familia de la que ocuparme, pero padre Diago me ha pedido amablemente que no abandone mis obligaciones porque van cortos de manos.

 

Quien decía amablemente, decía que le había dicho que no pensaba perderle de vista y que no creyera que la boda iba a ser una vía de escape.

 

— Me ha dicho que puedo realizar parte desde mi  nueva casa e ir los sábados a cuidar el monasterio, que es cuando más lleno se encuentra. Así que no os preocupéis, Francis, continuaremos con las clases aunque sea en mi hogar familiar. Seguramente serán menos frecuentes, pero no puedo dejaros a mitad de vuestro aprendizaje. Eso me dejaría en un lugar terrible.

 

La sonrisa de Antonio, aunque intentó por todos los medios que fuera así, no alcanzó sus ojos y fue una mueca apurada y triste que dejó a Francis extrañado. El de cabello castaño bajó la vista, para evitar que aquel mar que el visigodo tenía en sus orbes le engullera por completo y fue consciente de que su corazón latía con rapidez. Lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero debía arrojarse al vacío sin cuerda con tal de descubrir lo que esa amistad le podía ofrecer.

 

— No sé si lo habéis escuchado, pero mi madre me abandonó cuando tenía siete años. En el monasterio me acogieron, me dieron un hogar, me alimentaron, me cuidaron... Pero esa no es toda la verdad.

 

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que no pudo apartar la mirada de ese joven encogido, que parecía no saber dónde meterse. Saltaba a la vista que no estaba cómodo hablando de aquello y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido intentando sonsacarle aquella historia. Un pellizco de culpabilidad le atormentó el corazón y antes de dejar que siguiera, que se metiera de lleno en la ciénaga que no quería pisar bajo ningún concepto pero en la que se estaba adentrando por él, Francis decidió intervenir.

 

— No tenéis por qué contarme la historia. Lo he visto claro, es algo complicado para vos, no quiero que paséis un mal rato por mi egoísmo.

 

— Eso pensaba yo, pero tenéis razón que es algo que será todo lo complicado que yo quiera hacerlo —dijo el hispano, sin levantar la vista aún—. Quiero contaros esto, aunque sea una parte, porque vos habéis confiado tanto en mí y yo poco os he dado a cambio.

 

Su corazón se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Antonio. Nunca hasta ahora había visto en él tanta dedicación, tanto afecto, por así llamarlo, y ahora que venía dirigido hacia él se sentía sobrecogido por completo. Movió su mano y la plantó sobre la del joven de ojos verdes, suavemente, para darle coraje en silencio. Era lo único que podía hacer, ser respetuoso y escuchar su historia hasta el final.

 

— Mi madre en realidad me llevó antes a casa de mi padre. No le conocía, puesto que desde que yo había nacido que no estaba por los alrededores. Se ve que ella no le había contado nada por miedo, a saber —continuó. Estaba mintiendo mientras decía la verdad y era una de las cosas más extrañas que había hecho hasta la fecha—. Él... No puedo deciros quién es, porque es alguien importante con mucha influencia y por eso mismo, como podréis bien imaginar, encontrar que tenía un hijo ilegítimo no le hizo nada de gracia. Me confinó al monasterio, se ha ocupado de mantenerme con algo que hacer y durante años ha estado vigilando todos mis movimientos para evitar que sin querer la gente descubriera su secreto. Cualquier rebeldía que pueda cometer, cualquier acto escandaloso, le hace estallar como si fuera el animal salvaje más peligroso de estas tierras, con una faceta que estoy seguro de que pocos le han visto portar. Aquel día me pilló regresando del pueblo. Había continuado con mis escapadas y él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, así que me castigó azotándome con el cinturón. No es la primera vez que lo hace, claro que no, pero las otras supo cuándo parar y esta vez parecía dispuesto a terminarlo todo. A veces casi deseo que lo hubiera hecho.

 

Durante unos segundos eternos Francis se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo aquello que el hombre bajo el mantel le había contado. No le temblaban las manos pero sí que estaba tenso y lo notaba en toda su figura. Era la primera vez que admitía a alguien ajeno que su padre era abusivo con él y la sensación, aunque le produjo alivio, también le indujo inquietud. No podía decirse que estuviera acostumbrado a verse tan vulnerable delante de alguien, pues había admitido que había otra persona que se podía hacer valer sobre él, a la fuerza. En los ojos verdes de Antonio, similares a los prados más sanos en un día de verano, pudo ver la sombra de la tristeza, de la vergüenza, y se reflejaba en ese brillo, en aquella señal que parecía indicar que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

 

— Eh, no... —murmuró, afectado al poder percibir por primera vez, con tanta claridad, el dolor de Antonio. Levantó la mano y rozó un poco el mentón, pero no fue suficiente para llamar la atención del joven. Por ese motivo, se atrevió a acariciar con la yema de los dedos la mejilla aún fría del muchacho, que por fin centró sus ojos en él—. No debéis sentir vergüenza, mi señor. El que tendría que sentirla es vuestro padre, por atreverse a levantar la mano contra vos. No os preocupéis, os prometo que os protegeré de quien sea. No me importa si es alguien fuerte o con influencia: os he dicho en infinidad de veces que os admiro y que me tenéis a vuestro servicio. Padre Diago y yo no dejaremos que os ocurra nada.

 

Al escuchar aquello, Antonio sintió frío en las extremidades y en el mismo pecho. Era como estar ahogándose en el río, pero fuera de éste. Nadie podía ver lo mucho que se le llenaban los pulmones de agua y nadie podía rescatarle del fondo de aquel abismo. Por mucho que le contara parte de su historia, no le conocía por completo y aunque deseó decirle que estaba equivocado y que era el mismo Diago el que más le hería físicamente, supo que lo único que haría si se lo decía era arrastrarle con él a las profundidades de ese profundo pozo de desesperación del que no salía. El rubio no merecía desdicha y aquella era una penitencia que tendría que hacer solo. Ese pensamiento le produjo una pena enorme que no supo de dónde había salido, que le asustó incluso a él mismo y le dejó un pesado nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar ni aunque quisiera. Toda esa emoción se concentró en sus ojos y aunque trató de controlarlo, fue imposible contenerlo. El labio inferior de Francis cayó ligeramente al ser testigo de aquel hecho y se sintió miserable como nunca por haberle entristecido. Tomó sus dos mejillas entre sus manos, observándole frustrado y al mismo tiempo impotente, incapaz de saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que Antonio le sonriera, para que ese sufrimiento se desvaneciera.

 

— Por favor, no me miréis de esta manera... Parecéis a punto de llorar, mi Eros. Cualquier cosa menos eso, os lo suplico.

 

Y de repente la pena se vio aplacada por un gran sentimiento de sorpresa. Francis no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había hablado y ahora tenía a un confundido romano, que recapitulaba esas últimas frases que había pronunciado el visigodo. Sólo un par de segundos después fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

 

— ¿Cómo me habéis llamado...? —preguntó aún confundido. Ni hubiera podido imaginar que el joven tuviera un apodo para él, así que le había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

 

— N-no es nada, es sólo... Es una tontería mía. Lo siento, no tendría que haberos dicho algo así —dijo atropelladamente Francis, que había soltado sus mejillas y rojo como la grana gesticulaba para intentar distraer su atención.

 

— ¿Me habéis llamado Eros? ¿Por qué Eros? —volvió a preguntar. Sí lo había escuchado, simplemente no había podido dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían percibido.

 

Estaba en un camino sin salida y, atrapado, sólo tenía dos opciones. La primera era mentir como un cobarde, tacharle de estar sordo, de imaginar cosas, pero seguramente en esa opción le haría daño ahora por fin se estaba abriendo a él y confiaba en él. La última opción era admitir la verdad y pasar vergüenza. Analizándolo con frialdad, la segunda era la mejor y ya que tenía la boca muy grande, debía reconocerlo. Carraspeó, inspiró hondo y después de echar gran parte del aire por la nariz abrió la boca para afrontar su destino.

 

— Es un apodo que tengo para vos desde la primera vez que os vi. Eros es un Dios griego, mi señor. Es el Dios de la atracción sexual, del amor, del sexo, también es un dios de la fertilidad y, además, es el patrón del amor entre hombres. No quiero que os sintáis ofendido pero para mí vos representáis esos conceptos de una manera hermosa, por encima de todos los conceptos que los meros mortales pudiéramos comprender. Hasta ese punto me fascináis, mi señor.

 

La vergüenza parecía arderle en el estómago y tenía las mejillas calientes pero las manos frías. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Francis y a duras penas parpadeaban. No hubiera imaginado que tuviera tal concepto de él y en el fondo sintió un vuelco en el estómago similar al que había sentido mucho tiempo ha, cuando había contado con la presencia de un hombre que había desaparecido de la superficie de la Tierra para siempre. Con toda la atención del romano sobre él, Francis se aproximó un poco más y acarició su mejilla izquierda con mimo, lentamente, mientras le escudriñaba como si fuera el ser más preciado que hubieran tenido el placer de observar sus mundanos ojos.

 

— Así que además de Antonio, siempre seréis para mí Eros: el más bello, el que representa lo erótico, lo sensual, lo atractivo, lo pasional. Y hagáis lo que hagáis, vayáis donde vayáis, aunque nuestros caminos se separasen, cosa que no voy a permitir, nunca pienso olvidar aquella noche de pasión con vos, mi bienamado señor. Estáis en mi mente constantemente y jamás podría agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí con vuestro corazón bondadoso.

 

En silencio, los dos jóvenes se observaron incapaces de añadir nada más a ese momento. En el pecho de Antonio, el corazón latía rápido, como un potrillo desbocado, ya que jamás le habían dicho unas palabras tan hermosas. Esas salían de lo más profundo del corazón de Francis y podía saberse sin lugar a dudas por ese cariño que desprendían, ese tono amoroso con el que eran pronunciadas. No podía haber entre ellos una sensación de atracción más fuerte que la actual, en la que sus ojos no se apartaban y el mundo, a pesar de seguir su curso como siempre, desapareció a la vista de ellos. Puede que Antonio fuera capaz de resistir, pero Francis no iba a estar allí plantado, sin tomar esa oportunidad, sin reclamar aquellos labios carnosos entreabiertos por la sorpresa que se le ofrecían a él en bandeja de plata. Por eso mismo bajó la mano hacia el mentón, en un gesto cariñoso, enmarcando sus facciones durante una fracción de segundo, entonces acortó aquellas injustas distancias que durante meses les había separado y unió sus labios en un beso inocente pero aún así amoroso.

 

Un escalofrío relampagueante recorrió el cuerpo de su compañero al sentir ese contacto sobre su boca y su mente se llenó de una verdad, grande como un castillo: Francis le estaba besando. Distaba de ser lo más desagradable que hubiera experimentado y su sorpresa no fue la de encontrarse pensando que no quería que se apartara tan pronto, no, lo que le cayó como un jarro helado fue descubrir que estaba tentado a devolverle el beso. Antes de que cediera a esa tentación, fuerte como una tormenta en el más crudo invierno, se apartó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado para no tener que enfrentar la decepción de Francis. El silencio fue incómodo y los ojos azules del rubio no dejaban de observar la figura del romano, que rechazaba por completo su presencia. Se relamió el labio inferior con aspecto culpable y bajó la vista.

 

— Lo siento, no debería de haberme aprovechado de esa manera de vos. ¿Tanto lo habéis odiado? —preguntó envalentonándose. Quería respuestas, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese hombre que guardaba tantos misterios. Ahora que había desentrañado unos cuantos, quería desenmarañar toda la madeja.

 

— ¿Es que no me habéis escuchado las otras veces que os lo he dicho? Soy un hombre prometido y no deberíais hacer esas cosas. Os lo voy a pedir una vez más, una última vez, no volváis a repetir eso. No hagáis nada comprometido, porque no os voy a corresponder y está mal. Espero que lo entendáis y actuéis en consecuencia.

 

Sin decir una palabra más se levantó, dejando caer en el proceso el mantel, y fue a recoger su túnica, que gracias a los cielos estaba ya seca. Los dos se vistieron en el más tenso de los silencios y retomaron el camino hacia el monasterio. No hablaron, el ambiente cordial se había desvanecido y las manos del hispano a duras penas parecían querer tocarle, por lo que no se atrevió a acelerar el caballo por miedo a que el orgullo le hiciera preferir caer. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Antonio se bajó del caballo rechazando antes la ayuda del rubio y le tendió ese libro que había robado para él.

 

— Buenas noches, Francis.

 

Y esa fue toda la despedida que obtuvo, ya que no esperó ni a que se despidiera también. Sus ojos no se habían encontrado y quizás eso era lo que le había dolido más. Suspiró, se dio la vuelta y puso rumbo hacia la granja. Antonio prácticamente corrió hacia su cuarto y cuando cerró, su corazón volvía a palpitar desbocado. Algo le estaba ocurriendo, algo horrible, y le aterrorizaba verse dominado por sus emociones. Pero no pasaba nada, seguro que eso se acabaría. En dos semanas se casaría con Lorena y abandonaría por completo esas locuras que le rondaban los pensamientos.

 

Él nunca podría ser el Eros de nadie. 

 


	14. El hechizo más poderoso

La primera vez que había escuchado el tiempo que faltaba para el gran evento, Francis había creído que faltaba mucho para que llegara y cada vez que lo recordaba le parecía irreal, algo que nunca llegaría, que estaría en el futuro por siempre. No obstante, el inexorable paso del mismo no podía ser detenido por la mano de un simple hombre, así que la distancia entre el día de hoy y ese punto en el futuro se había ido reduciendo. Cuando quedaban dos semanas aún se aferraba a esa fantasía de que no iba a ocurrir, por mucho que Antonio le hubiera rechazado diciendo que estaba comprometido y que no podía cometer tales insensateces.

 

Las clases a posteriori de tal evento fueron de las más tensas que recordaba. Era como si hubieran vuelto al inicio de su relación y Antonio esquivaba cada tema fuera de los terrenos de la enseñanza con una habilidad digna de mención. Los días fueron pasando y a mitad de la siguiente semana las clases se terminaron. El romano tenía cosas que preparar y tanto él como Diago le pidieron perdón por el cese de las mismas, que duraría incluso un tiempo después de la celebración. Incluso en ese instante creyó que el día no llegaría, pero estaba muy equivocado.

 

Se había aferrado con las uñas al paso del tiempo, inconscientemente pensando que podría ganar a algo tan poderoso, pero sólo había dejado el rastro de sus uñas por la línea temporal. Cuando abrió los ojos, asustado por un sonido estridente, observó el techo de la habitación ausentemente. Se escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia chocando violentamente contra la ventana y durante medio segundo la estancia se iluminó totalmente por un rayo que había caído no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Le siguió un sonido fuerte que hizo vibrar hasta la ventana. Se pasó la mano por la zona derecha del rostro y suspiró con pesadez, mientras los dedos se llevaban parte del sudor frío.

 

Últimamente no había dejado de tener sueños extraños en los que Antonio no terminaba demasiado bien. El primero había sido el del campanario, que se había ido repitiendo durante los días que siguieron. Sin embargo, aquella vez el escenario había sido diferente y eso era lo que más le había desconcertado.  Su pesadilla había estado ubicada en el río, en aquel en el que habían compartido ese último momento íntimo antes de que él se comportara como un niño malcriado y hubiera tomado lo que no le pertenecía. Había intentado moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y allí, de espaldas, observando el río, vio su silueta. Le llamó, pero su voz no pasaba más allá de un suspiro frustrado. Pudo ver cómo avanzaba de repente hacia el río, sin dudarlo ni un momento. Éste era más profundo de lo que recordaba y empezaba a cubrirle hasta que de Antonio ya no quedaba más que el rastro de burbujas que flotaban hasta la superficie y que explotaban al entrar contacto con ésta.

 

Durante eternos segundos permaneció anclado en ese lugar y sus gritos continuaban ahogados por una fuerza todopoderosa. Entonces fue como si le soltaran, como si de repente fuera consciente de su propio cuerpo y pudiera moverlo según su voluntad. Corrió, se metió en el agua helada y buscó con desespero hasta que vio unos brazos. Tiró de ellos, intentando sacar de allí a Antonio, pero parecía que algo más hiciera eso mismo en dirección contraria. Jadeó, forcejeó hasta que la fuerza contraria desapareció y él pudo por fin coger el cuerpo del hispano. Le asió por las axilas y notó su cabeza floja, vio los ojos cerrados y lejos de lo que hubiera sido lógico, quizás el intentar reanimarle de algún modo, intentar hacerle respirar de nuevo, en ese instante supo que le había perdido y por eso mismo le abrazó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se mojaban por las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

 

Sinceramente, no comprendía por qué no dejaba de soñar que Antonio se quitaba la vida una y otra vez, sin cesar, como si fuera una premonición de algo que pudiera suceder en un futuro. La idea le aterrorizaba y le paralizaba por completo hasta el punto en que tenía que arrancarse a sí mismo de esos pensamientos para poder continuar con su vida con normalidad. Había una vocecita en su interior, pequeña y molesta, que le recordaba aquella tristeza que había visto en los ojos de su Eros y entonces una pregunta brotaba.

 

«"¿Quién me dice que realmente tiene motivos para no hacerlo?"»

 

En las habitaciones contiguas escuchaba el ir y venir de gente, los pasos apresurados y los cuchicheos. Su cerebro embotado, aún afectado por lo que había experimentado en el sueño, no quiso prestarles atención pero fue imposible cuando unos golpes sordos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Antes de que pudiera dar paso siquiera, la puerta se abrió y alguien entró corriendo y se lanzó sobre él. Notó un dolor intenso y aunque intentó zafarse no fue posible bajo todas aquellas cobijas.

 

— ¡Vamos, Francis! Tienes a Catalina de los nervios. Nadie quiere llegar tarde, ¿sabes? No todos los días nos invitan a una boda. Así que ya sabes: levántate, ponte tus mejores galas y vámonos. La ceremonia es antes del mediodía, no podemos llegar tarde o seremos la vergüenza de toda Caesar Augusta.

 

Tan pronto como había llegado, Pierre se levantó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación. El rubio asomó la cabeza de debajo de su cubrecama y miró hacia la ventana con amargura. Fuera estaban cayendo chuzos de punta y por la oscuridad del cielo no parecía que fuera a amainar pronto. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba acerca de ese inusual matrimonio. Como Antonio no tenía familia cercana ni un hogar al que Lorena pudiera venir, había sido Diago, en un arranque de bondad, que les había proporcionado la que sería su vivienda como una familia unida. Además, pobre y sin un trabajo en el que ganara un jornal, Antonio no había provisto de dote. Había muchas habladurías sobre el tema y todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a expresar su opinión respecto a un tema que en el fondo ni les iba ni les venía.

 

Fue entonces cuando le sacudió un pensamiento, con la fuerza de la más poderosa ola durante una gran marejada: Antonio se iba a casar. Ese hombre al que tanto había perseguido durante el último año, al que había intentado conquistar fallidamente y con el cual había cosechado una amistad iba a contraer matrimonio y comprometerse con esa mujer para siempre, por toda la eternidad.  Y aún cuando fue consciente de todo eso, una voz se alzó por encima de todo y pensó: "No, quizás en el último momento no pase".  Eso fue lo que le motivó a salir de la cama, quitarse las ropas de dormir y ponerse su mejor túnica. Era blanca, impoluta, hecha del material más fuerte y suave que existía por esos lares, anudada en dos broches de bronce pulido que hubieran relucido impresionantemente si el sol hubiera brillado en el firmamento. Sobre éste se puso un chlamys largo de piel gruesa, ideal para los días lluviosos y frescos como ese, que contaba con un broche de oro adornado con joyas pequeñas de diversos colores. Se puso unas sandalias cubiertas, que le llegaban a medio muslo y se miró en el espejo.

 

Aunque su apariencia fuera impoluta, su rostro no enseñaba su mejor faceta. Puede que fuera también el clima pero no estaba en su mejor momento. Cogió un peine que tenía sobre su cómoda y se fue peinando con dedicación, cuidando que sus mechones quedaran ordenados y pulcramente recogidos en el hueco entre su dedo pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda. Cuando terminó, lo dejó sobre la superficie sólida y agarró el lazo blanco, que anudó rodeando su coleta. De un movimiento grácil hizo un lazo que por su propio peso cayó pegándose a la mata de pelo.

 

Se quedó en silencio con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, mirando hacia un punto en el infinito. Hubo un segundo en el que deseó suspirar con pesar, dejar que sus hombros se quedaran gachos y descender la mirada hacia el suelo. Pero entonces surgió su espíritu luchador, su deseo de no darlo todo por perdido. Así pues, alzó el rostro y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa confiada, esperanzada.

 

«— "Antonio no se va a casar. Cuando me vea puede que le entren las dudas y recuerde a todo lo que va a renunciar si se casa con esa mujer. Huirá por la puerta de atrás en cuanto tenga la ocasión. Sí, eso ocurrirá."»

 

Un pensamiento tan simple como ese fue el que le motivó a salir, el que le empujó hacia la sala común donde el resto de los habitantes de la granja se encontraban. De entre ellos, sólo él podría pasar por un hombre con cierto estatus social. Ellos se veían hombres del campo, pero también era verdad que habían empleado sus jornales en otros menesteres. Cada uno gastaba en lo que quería y eso no te hacía ser mejor o peor que el otro. El viaje en el carro cubierto fue lento y Bartolomé, por mucho que buscó evitarlo, se mojó por las repentinas rachas de aire que cambiaban la dirección de la lluvia y permitían que se adentrara parcialmente en el carro. Le hubiera gustado quedarse mirando el agua formando charcos, ausentemente, pensando en ese sueño que ahora mismo le recordaba la tromba que estaba cayendo, pero Pierre estaba hablador ya de buena mañana, así que le tocó prestar atención a su verborrea. Lope, que desde un principio parecía que iba a intentar conciliar el sueño el rato que durara el trayecto, observó a Petrus como si tuviera intención de patearle a la intemperie, pero no dijo nada y permaneció durante un buen rato intentando fulminarle con la mirada.

 

El viaje se hizo eterno y deseó que así fuera. No quería llegar al monasterio y el día daba muestras de compartir su opinión. Su deseo no fue cumplido y rato después Catalina señaló a la lejanía y anunció que ya veía el monasterio.  El rubio mordió su labio inferior por dentro, con disimulo, y desvió la mirada hacia el camino que estaban dejando atrás. Tuvo la tentación de bajarse y correr de regreso a la granja, pero la idea de mojar su cabello y sus ropajes y de caminar bajo una tormenta con rayos incluidos no le parecía nada tentadora.

 

Dejaron el carro cerca de la entrada como el resto de los numerosos invitados que se encontraban en el lugar y al apearse del transporte corrieron hacia la entrada para guarecerse del diluvio. Sacudió los hombros del chlamys y después pasó las manos por su cabello para tratar de eliminar el rastro de agua que le había caído. Las primeras filas de la iglesia, adornada con flores blancas en las bancas y lugares más estratégicos, se encontraban ocupadas por los más madrugadores, que charlaban mientras no empezaba la ceremonia. Caminaron entre la gente y lograron sentarse en las últimas filas. Esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros pasaran y él se sentó justo al lado del pasillo a propósito, para poder asomarse y ver mejor en caso de necesitarlo. Si Antonio pasaba corriendo, podría agarrarle y entonces escapar con él.

 

_Porque esa boda no se iba a celebrar._

 

Un monje cruzó la sala, de extremo a extremo, ataviado con una austera sotana y se sentó al órgano. De manera solemne empezó a presionar las primeras teclas, emitiendo las notas que lograron que la gente se fuera callando y la iglesia se sumiera en el más profundo de los silencios. Las puertas que había a la derecha de la iglesia, las cuales conectaban directamente con el monasterio, se abrieron. Encabezando la comparsa iba Diago, también acicalado con una sotana de mejor calidad. Detrás de ellos había un par de monjes a los que conocía de vista y tras éstos se encontraba Antonio, con una expresión inmutable, incluso más atractivo de lo que le había visto hasta la fecha. Llevaba una túnica rojo vino cuyo bajo ondeaba con gracilidad. La susodicha tela tenía adornos en dorado, simples cenefas que le daban más vida al traje y a la vez lo terminaban de sofisticar. Se detuvo frente al altar y observó a la multitud congregada bajo aquel techo. No todos los días uno se casaba y para darle más significado había unas costumbres se seguían desde tiempos inmemoriales.

 

Esa mañana, ninguno de los dos novios había comido. Para ser honestos, tenía tanta hambre que se comería una vaca entera él solito si le dejaran. Cuando Antonio examinó a la audiencia se encontró con más de un rostro conocido, incluso los padres de Eduardo, después de todas las perrerías por las que su padre les había hecho pasar, estaban allí, asistiendo a la boda del hijo del hombre que había llevado al suyo a la muerte. Pero nada le impactó tanto como ver que Francis, que tanto había proclamado adorarle, estuviera allí presente observando inmutable como iba a contraer matrimonio. En ese instante descubrió algo que le dejó absolutamente sorprendido y que un segundo después ocultó en lo más profundo de su pecho para no recordarlo jamás: estaba decepcionado por esa aparente tranquilidad que desprendía. Tanto había practicado por el camino que ahora ni la más ligera brizna de tristeza se mostraba en su semblante. Por eso mismo el hispano supo que tenía que casarse, porque Francis ya estaba luchando por seguir adelante y él sólo estaba confundido por lo cariñoso que había sido la última vez. ¿Quién le decía que ya no tenía interés en otra persona? Debía apartarse, formar su propia familia y así dejarle lugar a él para que formara la suya.

 

El rumor se levantó en la sala cuando entró la novia andando orgullosa, con el pecho hinchado y la cabeza bien alta. No mentiría, Lorena había odiado la idea de casarse en un principio pero, con el tiempo, después de conocer a Antonio mejor, había pensado que no estaba tan mal. Dentro de lo que podría haberle tocado, el hispano era un hombre benevolente, cariñoso y atento, que la escuchaba y que por encima de todo no se escandalizaba cuando ella demostraba iniciativa y carácter fuerte. La primera vez que se le había escapado un comentario brusco pensó que él la observaría con horror y que buscaría la manera de huir del compromiso, como otros tantos, pero lo que había hecho había sido reír por lo bajo y apuntar que era una mujer fuerte. ¿Así que por qué no casarse con alguien que le apreciara de esa manera? No iba a encontrar nada mejor allí fuera y la idea de tener una familia con ese joven ya no le parecía tan repugnante. Deseaba poder salir de su hogar e ir a un sitio donde nadie pudiera controlarla, donde haría sus tareas y luego podría leer, pintar y todas aquellas aficiones que había abandonado por el bien común. Sí, sería un buen compañero, un buen marido y le sorprendía que en el fondo incluso quería tener algún hijo con él. ¿Sería esto el amor del que siempre hablaban?

 

El vestido de ella le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era de un color azulado y había sido teñido a mano por los mejores empleados de su padre. La cintura fina de la joven estaba rodeada por un cinturón ancho con joyas incrustadas que a cada relámpago, a cada titilar de la vela, relucían como si estuvieran embrujadas. Sus hombros y cuello estaban cubiertos con un chlamys que le llegaba hasta más de media espalda y que, colocado con idea, se iba abriendo hasta dejar al descubierto parte del vestido por delante. Su cabello largo castaño y ondulado estaba recogido en un moño, que dejaba a algunos mechones sueltos la libertad suficiente para moverse a su antojo. Lorena le dedicó una mirada de soslayo al que sería su futuro marido en breves y encaró a padre Diago, el encargado de oficiar la misa aquel lluvioso día. Habló de la palabra de Dios, de cómo bendecía a ambos jóvenes con una vida familiar que les entregaría todo aquello de lo que habían carecido hasta el momento. Mientras escuchaba las palabras, Francis no dejaba de pensar que todo aquello estaba mal. Mientras los monjes y el resto de los creyentes, incluidos los novios, cantaban las oraciones dedicadas a un ser supremo al que jamás habían visto, él solo miraba la espalda de Antonio.

 

Su sueño no se había cumplido, no se había inmutado al verle allí, así que todo se había terminado. Después de tortuosos minutos, la ceremonia prácticamente tocaba a su fin, por lo que los novios tenían que jurar sus votos. La primera fue Lorena, que juró entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma como una esposa benevolente, cándida y atenta, desde ese momento hasta el fin de los tiempos. Cuando llegó el turno de Antonio, un escalofrío le recorrió y le tensó.

 

— Yo, Antonio, juro serviros hasta el fin de los días, mi señora.

 

Curiosa era la sensación de ahogarse fuera del agua, de notar que se hundía en la miseria cada vez más aunque estaba sentado sobre una superficie sólida. Una cosa era que una persona jurara amor y devoción eterna a él porque el romano podría estar rechazando esos sentimientos en su fuero interno, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que Antonio estuviera también haciendo eso mismo.

 

— Os entrego mi cuerpo y mi alma y os acompañaré en los momentos de felicidad y en los más tristes para que jamás os encontréis sola.

 

Esas palabras no tendría que estar dirigiéndoselas a ella, no debería estar jurando ser algo por toda la eternidad que Francis sabía que no era. ¡Menudo estúpido...! ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? ¿Aunque realmente hubiese servido de algo? Atrás quedó el Francis que admiraba a Antonio, que se perdía en su físico y que soñaba con observar su belleza hasta el fin de los días. Iluso, había negado algo: todo aquello había cambiado. Desde hacía un tiempo, por culpa de conocerle, por ese corazón débil y enamoradizo que él poseía, había pasado de la simple admiración al amor sincero, profundo, que desea a pesar de todos los defectos y que ensalza las virtudes, únicamente para enamorarse incluso más de ellas. El joven visigodo había caído preso del último y más poderoso hechizo de su Eros, el del amor. Y lo peor no era saberse enamorado de un hombre, tema tabú en una sociedad cada vez más restrictiva, lo que se llevaba la palma era que esa persona se estuviera comprometiendo sin dudar, sin temor ni remordimientos delante de sus ojos y ser consciente de que aunque quisiera no podía hacer nada sin que un destino infinitamente peor viniera a por ellos.

 

Le dolía el pecho de manera inimaginable y notaba sus propios ojos acuosos por aguantar las ganas de llorar. Antonio se escapaba de entre sus manos y su presencia no era suficiente para evitar esa desgracia. La persona a la que había admirado y había aprendido a amar se estaba casando y tras toda esa lucha ahora sabía que nunca sería suyo, jamás estaría con él, jamás podrían vivir juntos y ser una pareja. Ser consciente de lo fuerte que era el amor que sentía en ese momento, de lo que lo estaba perdiendo, fue como recibir un golpe por la espalda. Sus ojos descendieron a su propio regazo, en el cual sus manos apretaban la tela de la túnica, justo en el momento en que Diago pronunció la sentencia final.

 

— Yo os declaro, marido y mujer.

 

Las palabras produjeron una sensación de vacío que le hizo encogerse sobre su asiento mientras el resto de las personas congregadas se levantaban, aplaudían y vitoreaban a la pareja. El rubio no pudo moverse de donde estaba, con la vista azul fija en el respaldo del banco que había delante del suyo y el corazón en un puño. A su lado Pierre se dio cuenta de que a su compañero le ocurría algo. Se inclinó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro que le quedaba más cerca. Ante ese contacto, el rubio se tensó pero no le dirigió ni una mirada.

 

— ¿Estás bien, Francis? Tienes mala cara, estás pálido.

 

— No, creo que no estoy muy bien —murmuró ausente—. Llevo todo el día sintiéndome ligeramente enfermo. Debería regresar a casa. Buscaré un medio de transporte y volveré. ¿Le podrías decir a don Antonio y a su hermosa esposa que les deseo lo mejor y que lamento no haberme quedado?

 

— ¿Te vas a ir solo? Estoy seguro de que Bartolomé y Catalina te llevarían a casa —replicó preocupado.

 

— Estoy bien como para regresar solo, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Francis con una sonrisa débil, la cual le costó una barbaridad mostrar—. Nos vemos más tarde en casa, disfrutad del banquete por mí.

 

Se levantó aprovechando que todo el mundo había hecho lo mismo y se escurrió entre la gente, buscando huir cuanto antes mejor del lugar. Sin embargo, después de abandonar la iglesia, se detuvo y observó la escalera mojada por la lluvia que seguía cayendo imparable. Iba a acabar empapado, pero seguro que era mejor que quedarse en aquel lugar y observar a la pareja ahora que sabía que todo lo que sentía era más intenso y serio de lo que había pensado en un principio. La culpa, al final, recaía únicamente sobre sus hombros. Se había arriesgado, había intentado volar cerca del Sol y cuando lo había podido ver de cerca se había quemado y las alas se habían derretido. Ahora se estaba precipitando sobre el vacío y en cualquier momento, cuando impactara contra la realidad, se sentiría incluso peor.

 

Por encima del ruido de la gente y de la lluvia una voz se alzó y llamó su nombre. Su cuerpo se tensó e irguió la cabeza, que había estado gacha desde que la había dirigido a los escalones. Podría reconocer el dueño de la voz que había clamado su atención aunque pasara años sin escucharla, estaba seguro de ello. Cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Antonio, que parecía un acalorado. El joven hispano había pasado entre el gentío todo lo rápido que había podido, evitando felicitaciones y abrazos que no merecía y no deseaba, sólo por llegar allí antes de que el rubio se marchara. Éste estaba atónito, puesto que no comprendía qué hacía allí cuando en la iglesia había toda una fiesta dedicada a la que iba a ser su nueva vida ahora. ¿Por qué se le veía tan preocupado?

 

— Gracias a los cielos que he dado con vos antes de que os marcharais. Me ha dicho vuestro amigo que no os encontráis demasiado bien. No deberíais marcharos con el  tiempo que está haciendo hoy. Puedo pedirle a Pedro que vaya con vos, o ver si puedo escaparme un momento para conduciros sano y salvo hasta vuestra granja.

 

Parecía una broma de mal gusto que dijera aquello después de haber declarado su devoción a otra persona. Pero después de todo Antonio a él sólo le veía como a un amigo a lo sumo. Ese joven no era consciente de que aunque antes hubiera tenido poder sobre su ánimo, ahora era el completo dueño de sus emociones y que sus acciones se teñían de inocente crueldad. No tenía el pobre la culpa, él no había hecho todo lo posible por enamorarle, había sido él el que había caído solo. Incapaz de hacerle sufrir a él por su egoísmo, por mezquina venganza, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

 

— Eso no es posible, mi señor. ¿Cómo podría pediros que abandonarais este lugar el día en el que vos sois protagonista de tanta dicha? No podría hacer algo tan horrible. Ya que os tengo aquí, os desearé lo mejor en vuestro matrimonio y que vuestros hijos crezcan sanos y fuertes. Ha sido todo un placer conoceros, Antonio. Estos días, para mí, han sido geniales. Os lo agradezco, de todo corazón.

 

— ¿Por qué parece que os estáis despidiendo para siempre? Nuestras clases aún van a seguir, ¿verdad? Vos aún tenéis mucho que aprender.

 

— Creo que nuestras clases no van a seguir —admitió con melancolía en su rostro.

 

Los labios entreabiertos del hombre de ojos verdes eran claros indicadores de que algo más quería decirle, pero que su cerebro estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que le había transmitido, o quizás por su expresión facial. No sabía cuánto más podría contenerla, así que prefirió virar sobre sus talones y meterse bajo la lluvia, que pronto empezó a empaparle. Notaba unos orbes fijos en él mientras se alejaba del lugar. Los dedos se apretaron contra la palma de su propia mano y las uñas se clavaron irremediablemente contra la piel. Después de todo ese tiempo, no se veía capaz de continuar de esa manera: adoraba la presencia de Antonio, no lo negaría, pero, ahora mismo, no había otra cosa que le hiciera más daño. Aunque no había sido cruel con él, el rechazo silencioso le había dolido más que otra cosa.  No podría tener su amor y ahora mismo tampoco creía querer su amistad.

 

Más de media hora después, su túnica estaba empapada y pesaba más de lo normal. Sus sandalias habían vivido también tiempos mejores y con el aire que corría empezaba a tener frío. Si continuaba posiblemente se caería, la tormenta había apretado y costaba ver más allá de un metro. Se apartó hacia uno de los laterales del camino y se resguardó bajo un par de árboles. Aunque caían gotas, en comparación con el aguacero que le caería de nuevo encima si abandonaba ese refugio aquello no era nada. Se apoyó contra uno de los árboles y elevó los brazos lentamente. Sus manos se estiraron y cubrieron sus ojos, que amenazaban con reflejar la desdicha que le atormentaba por completo. A pesar de intentar no pensar en ello, su mente viajó lo que había andado hasta ese momento y regresó al monasterio. Imaginó a Antonio sonriente, bailando con Lorena mientras el resto de la sala, embelesada, admiraba a la pareja de recién casados e intentaba adivinar lo que el futuro les depararía a los dos.

 

Ya que el cielo lloraba por los dos, Francis mantendría sus ojos libres de lágrimas mientras su corazón afligido mandaba un pinchazo a cada rincón de su cuerpo con cada latido.

 

* * *

 

 

El tiempo era cruel y con el paso del mismo Antonio fue cada vez más consciente de ello. Por mucho que intentara luchar contra él, los días se le escurrían entre los dedos como si fuera el agua de un río que pugnaba por ir a la desembocadura a encontrarse por fin con el mar, como si fueran amantes desde hacía siglos y no se hubieran visto desde el mismo momento en el que se enamoraron. En un principio la boda parecía que había ocurrido hacía horas y de repente se daba cuenta de que hacía casi un mes que había contraído matrimonio.

 

Inmediatamente después del banquete Antonio recogió lo necesario para una noche y abandonó el monasterio. El nuevo hogar, que quedaba a media hora del viejo, estaba hecho una pocilga y había mucho trabajo que hacer. Lorena sí había llevado sus cosas antes de contraer matrimonio por lo que mientras traía sus enseres personales al lugar, ella había ido avanzando. Normalmente les acompañaba un silencio extraño, algo que el tener anillos en los dedos anulares no había cambiado, aunque en ocasiones podían hablar sobre cualquier tema. Lorena era culta, lo demostraba con sus opiniones, con las argumentaciones que exponía para intentar ganar la disputa.

 

A excepción de la noche de bodas, no había vuelto a tocar a la muchacha y cuando pensaba en ello la idea le repulsaba. No debería de haber hecho eso con ella y se sorprendió al encontrar que el motivo no era otro que: "No quiero que piense lo que no es". Qué ironía encontrarse con un pensamiento de ese calibre dentro de su cabeza cuando, días atrás, había dicho que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a ella. Nunca se había casado por amor o por atracción hacia su físico, se había casado por el miedo, esa era la verdad. No necesitaba su compañía para vivir, no anhelaba sus abrazos o su presencia a cada rato que no estaba. Había mucha gente que se casaba por conveniencia, por la familia, por lo que fuera menos por amor. En su caso era el miedo, lo tenía claro.

 

Odiaba admitirlo, pero seguía temiendo a Diago. Había visto en él lo peor que podía haber en un ser humano y en sus propias carnes había vivido el infierno sobre la tierra mundana. Ese hombre podría llamarse a sí mismo Lucifer y él no se extrañaría en absoluto. Es más, seguramente le encontraría muchísimo sentido. Así que por eso mismo había querido huir de sus fauces. Era cobarde, sí, pero necesitaba saborear la libertad de nuevo para obtener las fuerzas necesarias para luchar por ella.

 

Sin embargo su gozo había caído en un profundo pozo cuando vio que, a pesar de todo, su padre era capaz de abandonar ese monasterio que amaba por encima de todas las cosas para venir a ver cómo les iban las cosas. Como solía pasar, se portaba como una persona agradable, cariñosa, como un hombre amoroso que no albergaba más que bondad en su corazón. Su comportamiento se le antojaba pedante y le revolvía el estómago. Su esposa y su padre se llevaban bien, como si hubieran sido grandes amigos desde que ella fuera una niñita que no sabía de la maldad que habitaba en el mundo. Habían sido numerosas las veces en que había llegado después de comer para ver cómo les iban las cosas a la pareja. Lo único que le agradaba de las visitas de su padre, por fuerte que sonara, era que solía traerle libros, los cuales había echado de menos. Mientras él se ponía a ojearlos, ellos dos hablaban tomando un poco de vino mientras Lorena le ponía al día de las remodelaciones que habían hecho en la casa.  El timbre de voz de su padre le exasperaba, escucharle reír con su esposa le producía una especie de urticaria que le ardía por dentro. ¿Por qué estaba allí otra vez? ¿Es que no había tenido suficiente con venir el día anterior? Aunque ella no se diera cuenta, él sí captaba las sutiles preguntas, los comentarios hechos con maldad o sus esfuerzos por sacar información de todo tipo de los labios de su inocente esposa.

 

Diago era el maestro de las marionetas y quería tener a su preferida, a la que en el fondo odiaba de manera visceral, bien controlada para que su escenario no se descontrolara. Se mantuvo apartado, centrado en la lectura, y ni siquiera el comentario de Lorena, argumentando lo antisocial que en ocasiones era, le hizo levantarse de su sitio. Prefería ser antisocial con su padre. Si esa pobre chiquilla supiera de lo que era capaz ese hombre, seguramente estaría corriendo calle abajo. Él no se metió en una vida de mentiras para seguir prácticamente igual que antes de marcharse de allí. Aunque sus ojos se seguían paseando tranquilamente por las palabras que años atrás algún gran pensador había plasmado sobre aquellas páginas, pudo notar la presencia de alguien acercarse a él. Por el lugar que ocupaba supo que debía de ser su padre así que, con tal de no molestarle y tener que aguantar un comentario burdo o una mala mirada, levantó la vista y le observó en silencio. Por su expresión, sabía que él iniciaría una conversación sin que tuviera que preguntarle nada.

 

— Estos dos sí necesito que los traduzcas lo antes posible. Hay algunas partes complicadas, pero como iré viniendo para ver qué tal os va y traeros aprovisionamientos si tienes dudas siempre puedes comentármelas entonces. Luego tenemos algunas comitivas de paz en los pueblos cercanos, por lo que te pediré que en caso de urgencia os dirijáis al monasterio. Supongo que alguno de los monjes más jóvenes se quedará y estará dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de asistiros.

 

El cuello de Diago se estiró y fue mirando hacia los lados de manera aparentemente casual. Antonio, que conocía demasiado bien de qué pie cojeaba, bajó los ojos verdes hasta poder ver el libro. Sabía que cuando la atención del monje se centrara de nuevo en él, ahora que Lorena se había retirado a la cocina a ordenar lo que el hombre de fe les había traído, no iba a ser dulce. Ahora venía ese hombre al que conocía, ese que estaba dispuesto a pisar sobre su cuello literalmente si no hacía lo que él le pedía.

 

— Quiero que te comportes en mi ausencia. Lorena es una mujer educada, atenta y la vida que tendrás con ella si dejas atrás tus viejos vicios será rica y seguramente hasta feliz. Es más de lo que mereces teniendo en cuenta de qué agujero de mugre saliste. Y, por favor, te pido que hagas la traducción lo antes posible y sigas con tus responsabilidades.

 

— Sí, padre Diago —replicó por lo bajo, con un tono de voz sosegado y obediente. Sabía exactamente cómo tenía que hacer vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para que el mayor no pensara que se burlaba de él. Aunque fuera a nivel psicológico, someterse siempre de aquella forma le dolía.

 

La postura del padre del joven hispano se relajó al igual que sus facciones. Con un solo vistazo por el rabillo del ojo había visto que Lorena regresaba con la cesta ya vacía. La dejó sobre la mesa, sin mediar en la conversación entre aquellos dos hombres, y se puso a mirar los libros que había sobre las estanterías, buscando un buen material con el que entretenerse durante las horas venideras. No obstante, cuando sacó un volumen chiquito con cubiertas polvorientas que amenazaba con desarmarse al primer soplido fuerte, a Lorena no le importó intervenir.

 

— Disculpad que os interrumpa, padre Diago. Antonio, vos que habéis leído ya todo lo que tenemos en esta casa, ¿me recomendáis este libro? —le preguntó, cerca de él, mostrándoselo para que fuera capaz de reconocer la obra.

 

— ¿Ése? Sí, claro que es bueno, aunque no sé si será un poco simple para vos. Deberíais quizás buscar algo de la segunda estantería. Éstos son libros para principiantes, querida.

 

Los dos hombres observaron la figura perfecta y curvilínea de la mujer, que fue a devolver el libro y buscar otro. A la mente de los dos acudió el mismo pensamiento. Antonio no quiso decir nada, demasiado absorbido por su mente, así que fue Diago el que sucumbió a la tentación y abrió la boca para sacar un tema que aún de vez en cuando tocaban.

 

— Hablando de principiantes, ¿no ha aparecido Francis a sus clases? —preguntó Diago, contrariado al pensar en ello.

 

— No, hace mucho que no veo a don Francis —murmuró—. La última vez que le vi fue en la boda, al entrar. Después hablé con uno de los habitantes de la granja y  me dijo que se había marchado porque se sentía indispuesto. ¿Tú le has visto?

 

Por irónico que pareciera, le interesaba de verdad. Cuando se despidieron justo después de la ceremonia y antes del gran banquete, que se prolongó durante largas horas hasta que los invitados no podían comer ni beber más ante el peligro de indigestarse o caer preso de las garras de un envenenamiento etílico se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien. No era capaz de decir exactamente el qué era en esa postura tensa pero algo le decía que no es que se encontrara mal físicamente. ¿Pero entonces qué quería decir? Durante días había tenido la intención de preguntarle qué le había ocurrido. Había planeado asaltarle cuando viniera a las clases y presionar hasta que admitiera lo que fuera. Si no tenía que ver con él, quizás podía aconsejarle y si tenía que ver con él... Entonces no sabía qué iba a hacer.

 

Sin embargo Francis nunca vino a las clases de lectura y escritura, por lo tanto esa pregunta murió en su garganta y con el paso de los días la curiosidad candente se fue enfriando hasta que ya no sabía que pretendía con saberlo. Aquella era la segunda parte de, por así llamarlo, su miedo. Durante su vida después de la llegada al monasterio, el hispano no había sido bendecido con la presencia de amigos fieles, de confianza, en los que poderse apoyar. Cuando fue consciente de que en ese lugar él no era más que un prisionero sin derechos, no veía más que enemigos por todas partes. Tardó tiempo en confiar en Ana y ni por esas tenía una relación profunda y estrecha con ella. Jamás había establecido una conexión de ese tipo con nadie y hasta cierto punto de su vida, cuando conoció a Eduardo, nunca había querido establecerla tampoco.

 

La historia de cómo entablaron una relación más profunda era otra historia y cuando la recordaba inevitablemente una sonrisa se le instalaba en su rostro. Era un día caluroso de verano, por allá cuando tenía once años, y él se encontraba en un rincón de la iglesia mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana que había al fondo, al lado del órgano. Su padre le había pedido que tocara una pequeña pieza para acompañar los rezos que aquel día realizarían. Tuvo la tentación de negarse, pero después pensó en que aunque lo hiciera seguro que Diago no se lo permitiría. Recordaba estar totalmente apático en ese momento, deseando que todo el mundo saliera de allí para volverse a recluir en su cuarto o, en su defecto, en la librería, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien se paraba detrás de él. No olvidaría las primeras palabras que aquel joven, alto y fornido, le dedicaría por primera vez después del incidente que había cruzado su camino tiempo atrás y aún las podía escuchar como si estuvieran sucediendo en ese mismo momento.

 

— Si tenéis el ceño tan arrugado siempre, se os va a quedar así por toda la eternidad. Siento molestaros, mi nombre es Eduardo y venía a felicitaros por vuestra magnífica interpretación.

 

A aquella edad, después de palizas, de amenazas y demás por parte de su progenitor, Antonio era incluso más reacio a cualquier contacto con una persona externa, por lo que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle, ni a intentar reconocerle. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a felicitarle por algo que ni siquiera había hecho bien? Diago siempre se lo repetía, que un perro moribundo tendría más talento que él al piano si se le diera la oportunidad, ¿por qué quería hacerle creer que era al contrario? Las primeras palabras que Antonio le dedicó formaron una pregunta no demasiado cordial.

 

— ¿Y quién sois vos?

 

El nombre le sonaba familiar pero después de unas semanas duras en las que había sufrido "consecuencias" por su rebeldía, el hispano no supo ver en un principio que era el mismo Eduardo le había cargado hasta casa. Éste sonrió un momento, aprovechando que no le estaba viendo, y suspiró con resignación.

 

— No esperaba que fueseis tan frío conmigo después de que os ayudara a llegar hasta vuestra casa, Antonio.

 

 Y ahí todo hizo clic. En Eduardo había encontrado algo similar a un hermano, un padre, un gran amigo y un modelo a seguir. Se había entregado a él, le había contado sus experiencias, siempre obviando el gran tema de su padre, y cuando se levantaba era siempre en vistas a un encuentro con él, a mostrarle tal lugar o a llevarle a visitar tal sitio. Eduardo había sido, al final, las alas del hispano que le llevaron a ansiar el exterior, que le hicieron desear ser libre, que le hicieron anhelar el amor y el cariño de alguien. Por supuesto cuando él había muerto, sus alas ardieron hasta dejarle una profunda cicatriz y volvió a recluirse incluso más profundo con tal de no salir herido de esa manera de nuevo.

 

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo había esperado, Francis había aparecido en su vida y la había puesto patas arriba. Había intentado resistirse, aferrándose a la idea de que lo sólo quería sexo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero con sus acciones le demostró que no había malicia en sus acciones. De repente, en él nació ese deseo de recuperar, aunque fuera, parte de sus alas. Pero, ¿cuál era el precio que debería pagar esta vez? Aunque considerara que lo que sentía por Francis no era para nada similar al amor, le tenía bastante aprecio y de pensar que su padre pudiera mandarle a tierras lejanas, un malestar se apoderaba de su estómago y se negaba a abandonarle. Francis se había convertido en uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido y eso le aterrorizó por completo. La última vez que Antonio había sentido algo similar había terminado en tragedia. Algo tenía bien claro, no podía cargar con algo así a sus espaldas. Así pues, antes de dejarse llevar por pensamientos irresponsables que producirían consecuencias incluso para los que estaban a su alrededor, Antonio había decidido contraer matrimonio. Quizás casarse con Lorena le dejaría ver que podía encontrar amistad en alguien del sexo contrario y haría que ese ímpetu, esas ganas de devoción que por un había llegado a sentir, se desvanecieran hasta que resultara menos peligroso para todos ellos.

 

Lo que sin lugar a dudas no había esperado era que el rostro de Francis reflejara dolor. Se suponía que todo aquello lo había hecho por su bien y, sin embargo, verle de aquella manera le produjo malestar también. Ya se había resignado a una realidad: aún por su bien, él no lo iba a entender como tal y no podía hacer a todos felices.

 

Pero todo esto eran suposiciones, claro está. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era eso, si le había ocurrido otra cosa o si sus sentidos le habían fallado y Francis realmente se encontraba mal en ese instante en el que le encontró fuera de la iglesia. Le hubiera gustado pedirle perdón, aunque realmente no sabía por qué debería disculparse, y al parecer jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quizás era mejor de esta manera, él reharía su vida y Antonio podría dedicarse a ocultar su voluntad y a estar con Lorena, como si fuera un marido normal y corriente.

 

— Sí, le vi hará cosa de una semana. Catalina me había llamado porque tenía unos problemas personales y necesitaba confesarse con urgencia. Después de eso, cuando ya me marchaba, encontré a Francis, que regresaba de una jornada de duro trabajo en el campo. Me preguntó que cómo me iba, hice eso mismo y le pregunté si había retomado sus clases. Me aseguró que no había tenido tiempo pero que iba a intentarlo y que lamentaba no haberme avisado. Pero si dices que no ha venido, entonces supongo que era una mentira piadosa. Espero que no le asustaras de alguna manera por tu bien. Es un muchacho amable y buena persona.

 

— No hice nada fuera de lo normal, eso te lo aseguro —dijo Antonio intentando ocultar aunque fuera parcialmente la molestia que ese comentario, fuera de lugar, le había hecho sentir.

 

— Bueno, debo marcharme ya o no llegaré a la siguiente oración. En cuanto pueda, os vendré a visitar —apuntó mientras andaba hacia la salida. Tanto Lorena como Antonio le acompañaron para despedirle. Una vez fuera, se dio la vuelta y les observó, con esa fingida candidez que a su hijo le horripilaba.

 

— Gracias por venir a vernos, padre Diago, su presencia aquí siempre es bienvenida —le dijo la mujer con una tenue sonrisa.

 

— No hace falta que me agradezcáis nada, lo hago porque nace de mí. Aunque sí que me gustaría veros pronto empezar a formar vuestra propia familia. Un hijo alegraría aún más el ambiente entre estas cuatro paredes y nada me gustaría más que ver al chiquillo al que acogimos ser un brillante padre. ¿No estáis de acuerdo, querida Lorena?

 

La chica desvió la mirada hacia su marido, que aparentaba tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sintiera demasiadas cosas demasiado complejas como para expresarlas en voz alta, y sonrió de nuevo, tímidamente, con hasta cierta ternura. Antonio se sentía culpable cada vez que le miraba de esa manera. Era como si pudiera ver que  se enamoraba de él y el sentimiento no era correspondido. Se tensó de manera inapreciable cuando ella tuvo el valor de agarrarle de una de las manos, en un gesto íntimo. Aunque al principio no fuera así, con el tiempo la joven había pasado a sentir algo por él y cuanto más compartían, a más iba. Estaba segura de que todo iba a terminar mejor de lo esperado.

 

— Concuerdo con vos, padre Diago, Antonio seguro que sería un gran padre. De todas maneras, estamos esperando al momento apropiado. No queremos acelerar las cosas, puesto que la boda ya ha sido bastante precipitada y en eso estamos los dos de acuerdo. Quizás en un par de meses, o así. No sabemos, tenemos que hablarlo con más detenimiento.

 

— Esperar no viene al caso, a veces uno no sabe cuánto tiempo tiene hasta que nuestra vida termine y seamos juzgados en la otra vida. Creedme, es mejor seguir lo que os dicte el corazón en esto y formad una familia cuanto antes. Disfrutaréis aún más de esta unión tan bella que habéis formado. Nos vemos pues.

 

Antes de que Diago se alejara demasiado, Antonio ya se dio la vuelta y regresó hacia el interior de la casa. Lorena, que en un principio no se había dado cuenta, buscó con la vista a su esposo y no lo halló en el lugar en el que le esperaba. Parpadeó anonadada y se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver cómo cogía una silla, la plantaba cerca de una ventana y se sentaba a leer. Frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta antes de irse hacia él y poner los brazos en jarra.

 

— ¿Otra vez os vais a sentar a leer? Os pasáis la vida metido en los libros, Antonio. ¿Por qué no me acompañáis? Quiero ir a dar una vuelta por un mercado que han puesto no muy lejos de aquí. Van unos mercaderes, competencia de mi padre, y me gustaría ver qué materiales han traído. Quizás podría hacer un intercambio y conseguir bonitas telas con las que hacerme un vestido. ¿Qué me decís?

 

— Lo siento, Lorena, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Ahora que padre Diago me ha traído esto, necesito empezar a leerlo y a pensar cómo voy a proceder con la traducción de este volumen. Es un trabajo dedicado, requiere mi concentración y cuanto antes empiece, antes terminaré. No quiero decepcionar a ese hombre que me dio un hogar en el que vivir, así que no voy a abandonar mis tareas.

 

— Pero si es sólo por unas horas—se quejó arrastrando las vocales. Su esposo no contestó; es más, ni la miró. Resopló, frustrada, al mismo tiempo que sacudía ligeramente su cabeza de un lado para otro y ponía los ojos en blanco. Desde que se habían unido en santo matrimonio no era la primera vez que era derrotada por un montón de páginas cargadas de letras—. ¡Está bien! ¡Pues me iré sola! Tampoco es que os necesite para ir a comprar.

 

De un movimiento brusco giró la cabeza hacia uno de los lados y su pelo se agitó en la misma dirección, añadiéndole dramatismo. Como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, el hispano ignoró cualquier muestra de disgusto por parte de su esposa e intentó entender lo que tenía delante de él. Pues bien sabía, desde antes de la ceremonia, que Antonio era un gran adepto a la lectura, ¿por qué de repente se indignaba tanto por algo así? Si se pasaba la vida metido en los libros era simplemente porque su realidad daba asco. Allí estuvo, frente una ventana abierta que permitía que el fresco entrara y que el canto de los pájaros le acompañara en su tarea durante largas horas, mientras el cielo iba cambiando de tonalidad. La cúpula celestial pasó a adquirir unos tonos anaranjados, como si la mismo estuviera en llamas, y fue en aquel momento cuando Lorena regresó.

 

Estuvo hablando de fondo, aunque para el hispano no era más que un murmullo que no conseguía arrancarle de aquel interesante relato en el que se había inmerso. Viendo que no tenía respuesta, la muchacha quiso darle a probar su medicina, por lo cual se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena sin más. Comió sola, sin avisar a su esposo, y aunque intentó ser fría como un témpano, no pudo evitar que su conciencia la arrastrara hacia el salón una vez más para dejarle una vela al varón, que cerca del libro intentaba leer esos garabatos.

 

— Me voy a dormir, Antonio. Intentad no quedaros hasta las tantas. Mañana vamos a ir a ver a mis padres, queráis o no, para compensar el plantón que me habéis dado hoy.

 

El hombre murmuró, como dándole la razón, aunque no es que le hubiera escuchado del todo. Algo de compensarle había dicho. Eran esas responsabilidades maritales a las que no estaba del todo acostumbrado. La fémina negó, resignada, incapaz de ganar la batalla contra el libro, y pensó en marcharse. Sin embargo, dos pasos después pensó en que quizás era muy fría y tenía que, con pequeños gestos, ablandar el corazón del hombre. Se armó de coraje, roja como la grana, se dio la vuelta, rompió las distancias que le separaban y una vez a su lado se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Antonio, que ni se movió.

 

— Buenas noches —le dijo, cerca de su rostro aún, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

 

— Buenas noches, Lorena. Gracias por la vela —respondió.

 

No hubo una mirada, no hubo una sonrisa, no hubo complicidad alguna. Ahora mismo, para su esposo, ella no existía más que en la forma de una voz que seguramente hasta encontraba pesada, puesto que no se callaba y le dejaba continuar con su apasionante lectura. Resopló, audiblemente para demostrarle el disgusto que la poseía y se marchó con grandes zancadas, nada dignas de una dama de su clase, hacia la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto. Juro que para el próximo no me tomaré tanto tiempo :(


	15. Al aire libre

Antonio se arrimó a la vela, con cautela, y prosiguió la lectura. El texto era bastante fácil de entender, no sabía si sería lo mismo cuando lo tuviera que traducir con la mayor fidelidad posible. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida. La idea de transcribirlo a su idioma le apasionaba. Sería el que permitiría a otros con menos conocimientos leerla. Y de repente, como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, una voz le sacó de su mente.

 

— Parecéis muy entretenido, mi señor.

 

Reconocería ese tono melodioso en cualquier lugar y durante un segundo le dio la impresión de que su propio corazón se paraba. Las manos se aferraron con más fuerza al libro y lo bajaron al mismo tiempo que él alzaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el frente, hacia el lugar en el que había escuchado la voz. Allí, con la luz de la luna detrás de su figura y la de la vela alumbrando con timidez su rostro se encontraba aquel extranjero de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que había conocido ya tiempo ha, cuando prácticamente era un chiquillo. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa y mostraban parte de los dientes. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente más largo de lo que lo había tenido la última vez y recogido en una coleta, sujeta por un hermoso lazo azulado que relucía. ¿Un espejismo? Dudó de su cordura durante un par de segundos, inseguro, antes de admitir que realmente Francis estaba delante de él. Abandonó la silla, dejó el libro sobre la superficie sólida más cercana y entonces se fue hasta su lado. El rubio, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre el alféizar de la ventana, le sonrió descarado y le guiñó un ojo. El hispano arrugó el entrecejo al ver ese gesto.

 

— ¿A qué viene ese guiño? ¿Por qué de repente aparecéis como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Os recuerdo que hace semanas que no sé nada de vos y que jamás acudisteis a mis clases. Desaparecisteis sin rastro y lo primero que se os ocurre decirme es que parezco entretenido. A veces sois un gran idiota, Francis.

 

De acuerdo, nadie le había asegurado que su aparición fuera a ser recibida con los brazos abiertos, pero estaban aún en el primer minuto y ya le había llamado idiota. Aunque quisiera negarlo, razón tampoco le faltaba: Lo último que Antonio sabía de él era que no se encontraba bien. Había considerado que Diago le contaría que le había visto y podría dejar ir su preocupación para centrarse en su vida de casado. Sonrió con resignación aceptando el insulto, puesto que lo merecía, pero aún así quiso abogar por él mismo.

 

— Lo siento, he estado pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de presentarme ante vos pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. Además me habéis distraído con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que poseéis y que hacía días y días que no veía. ¿Es que acaso me habéis echado de menos? —sonrió con malicia al ver que el hispano se erizaba y estiraba, como si verse más alto o amenazante fuera a darle la razón. Fue testigo de cómo el romano negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente. Empezaba a temer que se desnucara, negar más rápido no le daría más razón—. ¿Entonces estabais preocupado por mí?

 

Con fuerza, provocando un ruido sordo y hueco, apoyó las manos sobre el alféizar de la ventana a cada lado de las del rubio y se inclinó para estar más cerca. Había un brillo en su mirada, amenazante y al mismo tiempo ardiente de pasión. No sabía que alimentaba ese fuego abrasador, pero estaba seguro de que no era fruto de la atracción. El romano le observaba fijamente y en el rostro de Francis la curiosidad afloraba y reflejaba esas dudas. No podía dejar de preguntarse, una y otra vez, qué era lo que le iba a decir.

 

— Enfermo, comportándoos de manera extraña y además os marchasteis solo bajo la lluvia. Pienso que es normal que estuviera preocupado, ¿no creéis? Para bien o para mal, aunque el sentimiento no sea correspondido, os considero un buen amigo y siempre me quedó la impotencia de saber que no os pude ayudar y que no quisisteis mi asistencia tampoco.

 

— Lo siento, mi señor —murmuró afligido el rubio, que había pasado de la muda sonrisa a la tensa vergüenza. Ni pudo mantener la mirada fija en la suya, la desvió hacia la derecha y sus ojos se quedaron gachos, huyendo de su escrutinio—. No fue mi mejor día, aquel.

 

— ¿Fue porque me casé con Lorena? —preguntó serio.

 

No había tenido intención de hacerlo pero ahora que estaban relativamente cerca, quería explicaciones y aunque le diera largas iba a intentarlo al menos. El rubio alzó el rostro hacia él y su corazón se aceleró por un momento.

 

— ¿Estáis seguros de querer saberlo? —su tono de voz era suave, insinuante y le tentaba a abrir unas puertas cerradas tras las cuales quizás iba a encontrar algo que no le iba a agradar. Antonio se apartó de repente y miró hacia uno de los lados con desdén. Le molestaba mucho cuando hacía gala de esa soberbia.

 

— Creo que merezco una explicación, que me la debéis por lo que me habéis ignorado y sólo me incumbe a mí si estoy seguro o no de querer saberlo.

 

Después de unos días duros, le pedía que abriera ese cajón desastre que había estado intentando ordenar durante todo este tiempo. Por supuesto que lo merecía y sería un desgraciado si se negara. Desvió la mirada, indeciso, y cuando el hispano ya pensaba que recibiría una excusa, de repente escuchó su voz decir:

 

— Sí, estaba así porque no es sencillo descubrir que quieres a alguien y que ese mismo alguien acaba de dar el sí quiero a otra persona. No me meto con vuestra decisión, vuestra estúpida decisión, pero es cierto que no me la tomé demasiado bien. En aquel momento ansiaba salir de allí porque fingir que estaba bien y que me alegraba por vos no era posible. Por eso he estado días alejado, pensando en qué debía hacer, en si debía apartarme y olvidarme de vos para siempre, por completo.

 

— ¿Y qué es lo que habéis decidido? —replicó sosegado aunque incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

 

Aunque se alegraba de ver que estaba bien, al menos aparentemente, el tema que estaban tratando en ese momento sí que le incomodaba. No estaba seguro de cuál sería la manera idónea se reaccionar ante tal revelación. Sin embargo tenía clarísimo que la idea de ser abandonado de esa manera por una persona que se había abierto a la fuerza un camino en su vida le producía algo parecido a la desesperanza. Ni él mismo lo podía explicar, puesto que eran sentimientos demasiado nuevos para él. Francis sonrió con resignación. Seguramente se iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a decir porque iba a quedar como un gran estúpido que no aprende la lección, que debe encontrar cierto placer en el dolor, ya que se quedaba próximo a éste a pesar de que podría recibir una bofetada en cualquier momento. Y por mucho que deseara negar que era todas esas cosas, no podría hacerlo.

 

— He decidido que no quiero alejarme de vos a pesar de todo. Aunque os caséis, aunque tengáis hijos y vayáis al campo a jugar con ellos, aunque améis a vuestra esposa con todo vuestro corazón, el mío sigue demasiado preso por vos y aún os considero mi Eros. Estos días sin veros han sido eternos, como un verano sin lluvia, como un invierno frío y sin sol. No ser capaz de veros, de escuchar vuestra voz o ver vuestros ojos aceituna ha sido un castigo en vez de una manera de sanar. No podía dejar de pensar en si vos me echaríais de menos igual que yo lo hacía. Así que he decidido que no quiero seguir con esta tortura y aquí me hallo.

 

Los ojos azules del rubio, que se veían muy oscuros por la falta de luz, se movieron hasta ver de soslayo al hombre que había en el interior de aquella casa. El susodicho parecía estar sorprendido, con el labio inferior parcialmente caído, como si quisiera decir algo pero el resto de su cuerpo no cooperara con tal de cumplir dicha misión. Sonrió derrotado, quizás porque en el fondo había deseado que le dijera algo, que le demostrara "algo", pero nada había ocurrido hasta el momento así que su sueño en eso se quedaba. Se frotó la nuca con la mano derecha, esquivando su cabello recogido, y sonrió nervioso.

 

— Tampoco es mi deseo el asustaros, mi señor. Comprendo bien la situación, el compromiso que habéis adquirido, así que no voy a forzar ninguna situación comprometida, no iré a vuestra ventana todas las noches ya que ahora compartís alcoba. Aunque quizás os haya dado esa impresión, no soy un irresponsable y sigo con deseos de protegeros.

 

Sus conversaciones desde el inicio de los tiempos habían sido de esa manera. Normalmente Francis hablaba, prácticamente interpretando un soliloquio que a ratos no sabía si le llegaba a ese bello hombre que tenía tan cerca de él. Esa ley de silencio, impuesta en algún momento que él nunca supo cuando tuvo lugar, en ese instante en el que se hallaban se tornaba cruel. En serio que por una vez le gustaría saber qué le pasaba por la mente al romano, que le observaba con aparente impasibilidad. ¿Le consideraba un necio? ¿Acaso un estúpido? ¿Deseaba sacárselo de encima? No, eso no, antes parecía honestamente preocupado por él. Le tranquilizaría poder asegurarse de que cada vez que regresaba a él, no le daba un motivo más para reírse de su debilidad. Tendió la mano hacia él, con la palma bocarriba y le observó fijamente. Cuando vio el gesto se tensó y retrocedió, apenas un centímetro. En su rostro, mayormente impasible, se reflejó la duda. Sin embargo, cuando sus orbes verdes se fijaron en los de su visitante, se encontró con un claro mensaje: una súplica y un intento de calmarle. Sin hablar daba la impresión de que le decía que se comportaría, le pedía que no tuviera miedo y le aseguraba que jamás le haría daño. Había en su mirada un deje de dulzura que antaño ya había presenciado proveniente de él. Así pues, con la clara sensación de que iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de aquello pero incapaz de resistir ese impulso de no querer entristecerle de nuevo, Antonio se mordió el labio inferior un momento para reprimir las dudas y movió la mano derecha hasta que ésta descansó sobre la ajada por el trabajo constante

 

Ante aquel evento, el corazón de Francis saltó dentro de su propio pecho y empezó a latir a un tempo acelerado, como el batir de las alas de un pequeño pájaro. Le sonrió silencioso, agradecido por la confianza que había depositado en él y la cual no pensaba traicionar, por muchos deseos que tuviera de tirar de él y robarle un apasionado beso.

 

— Me gustaría saber si aún queréis darme clases. He descuidado mis tareas y creo que estoy perdiendo la soltura que había ganado gracias a vos.

 

— Deberíais haber continuado leyendo. Vuestra señora tiene, si mal no recuerdo, una colección de libros a la que vos podríais acceder sin problemas —le reprendió con dulzura.

 

— Lo sé, pero si leía entonces me acordaba más de vos. Me he estado dedicando únicamente al trabajo físico, como una mula de carga, porque era el momento en el que mejor podía escapar de vuestro fantasma. Pero como ya estoy cansado de huir de quien no quiero escapar, he decidido que quiero terminar mi aprendizaje y no puedo pensar en otro maestro mejor que vuestra merced. ¿Podríais perdonarme y concederme de nuevo el honor de vuestro tutelaje?

 

— Estáis perdonado —apuntó sonriendo con resignación. Era extraño estar de esa manera, puesto que el rubio aún sujetaba su mano con delicadeza—. Pero si os vais a ausentar, por el motivo que sea, os pido que entonces me lo digáis. Yo... —por un momento dudó. ¿Hacía falta que lo expresara en voz alta? Le parecía extraño, era la primera vez que deseaba expresar su descontento o su estado de ánimo con alguien—. Os estuve esperando, cada día.

 

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle decir eso y su pulso se aceleró. ¿Antonio le había estado esperando todo ese tiempo? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y movió la mano del hispano hasta que los dedos del mismo rozaron de manera tenue el puente de la nariz y parte de la piel entre las dos cejas rubias.

 

— Sois increíble. Pienso que sé cómo vais a reaccionar y de repente, cuando menos lo espero, me sorprendéis por completo. Siento haberos dejado plantado durante todo este tiempo, mi buen señor. Os prometo que voy a venir a veros, que voy a mantener mi promesa de llevaros a sitios hermosos y de enseñaros el mundo, siempre sin olvidar que tenéis que regresar a la vera de vuestra esposa. Aunque el sentimiento que os profeso no sea correspondido, os lo suplico, dejadme estar a vuestro lado. Soy un amigo atento, cariñoso, y descubriréis que para lo que haga falta podéis contar conmigo. ¿Me daréis esa oportunidad, mi Eros?

 

El hispano sentía un nerviosismo intenso que daba gracias a todos los dioses que no le hiciera temblar el pulso. La zalamería del visigodo era como meterse en una tela de araña pegajosa de la cual ahora no podía librarse. Lo peor de todo es que él no sentía peligro, simplemente más curiosidad. Se asemejaba a una bestia que sabía atraer a sus víctimas sin usar la fuerza bruta y que, en cualquier momento, esperaría para morder. Y a pesar de saberlo, Antonio seguía acercándose, en sentido figurado, a esa luz que Francis representaba en su gris y apagada vida.

 

— Os la daré, pero no juguéis conmigo. Odio que me manipulen, espero que no lo olvidéis.

 

Claro que lo detestaba, Diago lo hacía todo el tiempo y no podía escapar. No podría soportar que otra persona, en la que además estaba depositando su confianza, le mangoneara. La sonrisa del rubio se acentuó y llevó la otra mano a su bolsillo, tomó un pequeño objeto que produjo un suave tintineo y con las dos manos le dio la vuelta a la de Antonio para que la palma estuviera a su disposición. Dejó algo sobre ésta, algo frío, y guio a los dedos a rodear mejor el susodicho objeto. Una vez entregado, le dejó ir y le devolvió la mirada a ese confundido hombre.

 

— Es un regalo para vos, para que me perdonéis por alejarme de esta manera y dejaros abandonado a vuestra suerte. Nadie dijo que fuera un camino fácil y no puedo rendirme por mucho que tenga el viento en contra. Está hecho especialmente para vuesa merced. No es nada demasiado llamativo, no quiero que os hagan preguntas.

 

Todo ese discurso le despertó la curiosidad, así que aflojó los dedos y dejó al descubierto lo que le había dejado en la palma de la mano. Se trataba de un collar de plata, forjado con dedicación y maña, en el que colgaba un pequeño crucifijo del mismo material. Los dígitos de la mano contraria tomaron la cruz y la observaron. Estaba lisa a excepción de una pequeña letra.

 

— ¿Esto que hay aquí inscrito es una efe?

 

— Sí, yo mismo pedí que la inscribieran. Si os preguntan, podéis decir que es la inicial de la "fe" que sentís cada vez que pensáis en vuestro Dios. Pero siempre sabréis que esa letra es la inicial de mi nombre, es la señal de nuestra amistad, es la prueba de lo que siento por vos y de que, pase lo que pase, aunque tenga que cruzar montañas, enfrentarme a ejércitos enteros o perecer y volver a nacer, siempre iré a vuestro encuentro, mi bienamado señor. Yo tengo uno igual con una letra A grabada y cada día, mientras trabajo o en mis ratos libres, lo observo y sonrío acordándome de vos. Es una prueba del vínculo que nos une y que nada romperá mientras sigamos teniéndonos aprecio el uno al otro.

 

Las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza y aunque intentara resistirlo se abrían hueco en el corazón de Antonio. El pulgar rozó la superficie lisa de plata mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas a todo lo que terminaba de decir. Su compañero esperó pacientemente, puesto que ya imaginaba que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era demasiado para procesar. No sabía qué iba a conseguir actuando de esa manera, pero realmente tampoco esperaba nada. No le había mentido: quería estar a su lado. Intentaba no ser muy zalamero, no intentar conquistarle, pero a veces se le escapaban palabras demasiado cariñosas y frases demasiado adornadas que un amigo nunca le diría al otro. Después, por otra parte, esperaba en silencio e intentaba arreglarlo quitándole presión de encima. Quizás lo que hacía no era esperar a que Antonio cambiara sino que él, poco a poco, fuera dejando atrás ese amor intenso que ardía en su pecho y que ahora que le tenía delante le gritaba que tomara lo que debería ser suyo, lo que amaba por encima de todo, lo que ansiaba abrazar, proteger y colmar de mimos. El mundo era un lugar injusto pero si no quería perderle del todo tendría que adaptarse a ello.

 

— No sé si debería quedármelo. Habéis gastado un dineral en esta joya y viene cargada de unos sentimientos que la cruz no aceptaría. Creo que deberíais dársela a alguien que os correspondiera por completo.

 

— Esperad un segundo, no me habéis entendido —replicó rápidamente viendo que, como otras tantas veces, se batía en retirada antes de que él pudiera dar por finalizada la guerra. Para impedir que se alejara, tomó su mano entre las suyas y se estiró para mirarle mejor desde el exterior de la casa—. Hay una parte de amor en este crucifijo, no lo negaré, pero no es únicamente el amor de los amantes, es el amor de un amigo, el amor de alguien cercano a ser familia. Por favor, os lo ruego, no rechacéis todos esos sentimientos. ¿Es que acaso repudiáis tanto la idea de que os pueda tener tanta estima? Sé que es una locura, que es algo hasta ridículo pero... —las manos de Francis, durante ese segundo que duró el silencio, temblaron. No podía mirarle a la cara, por lo que Antonio fue incapaz de ver sus ojos durante un momento. De repente alzó el rostro y en él pudo ver la desesperación, parte de angustia. Era como si supiera que en cualquier momento fuera a romperle el corazón del todo y eso le destrozaba, incluso antes de que ocurriera. Sus dientes asomaban entre sus labios entreabiertos y estaban cercanos, como si pronto fueran a apretarse los unos contra los otros—. No me apartéis de vuestro lado cuando lo único que quiero es bien para vos.

 

Durante unos largos segundos se miraron a los ojos y olvidaron que, a su alrededor, el mundo seguía su curso. Sin decir una palabra, el hispano hizo fuerza y logró liberar sus propias manos de entre las del rubio, el cual sintió en su pecho un gran golpe emocional que le cortó el aliento. No hacían falta palabras, aquella era una respuesta clara y directa para él. Los ojos verdes no le miraban, estaban fijos en un punto del interior de la casa en el que había un perchero sobre el cual descansaban algunos chaquetones de pelo para el invierno. Entonces, el romano alzó los brazos y los llevó hacia atrás. El labio inferior de Francis cayó ligeramente y sus ojos se abrieron atónitos, presos de la sorpresa, al darse cuenta que la cadena pendía frente a su cuello e iba a parar a cada uno de los brazos. Con otro movimiento certero cerró el collar y lo soltó, para que éste pendiera libremente. Tomó la cruz y la pegó a la piel para que al soltarla el crucifijo y parte de la cadena se colaran entre su piel y la ropa y quedara más oculto.

 

Le hizo falta ver el pedazo de plata que asomaba por la zona cercana a la nuca para asegurarse de que lo que había ocurrido era real.  Sonrió, jubiloso, como un chiquillo que hubiera logrado un nuevo hito, y ladeó el rostro intentando ocultar el efecto que aquello había tenido en él. Se había puesto el collar, no había sentido mayor felicidad desde la boda.

 

— Mañana no estaré en casa, partimos con Lorena a ver a sus padres y familia. Si os parece bien, podemos retomar las clases en un par de días, que ya habré preparado el material lectivo y habré avisado a mi esposa y a padre Diago. Estoy seguro de que estará contento por vuestro retorno.

 

— Gracias —le dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa dichosa—. Gracias por todo. Os juro que no llegaré tarde a nuestro encuentro y que vendré con ganas de aprender. No os haré enfadar, os lo prometo.

 

En realidad tenía ganas de agradecerle que se hubiera puesto el collar, pero visto que el joven no lo había mencionado siquiera no quería comprometerle y que eso le hiciera reaccionar de manera imprevista. Y aunque no lo dijera Antonio tenía bastante claro que le estaba dando las gracias por aquello. Le parecía sorprendente la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento y lo bien que la estaba disimulando. Se fijó en el rubio, que se llevó la mano hacia su propio cuello, palpando durante un instante esa cadena a juego que él tenía y entonces sonrió.

 

— Gracias, de veras —insistió.

 

— No tenéis que agradecerme nada de nada. Deberíais marcharos, eso sí. Es tarde y como sigamos de esta manera a mí me va a amanecer aquí, de pie. Como Lorena me encuentre despierto, no sé cómo va a reaccionar esta mujer. Que tengáis un regreso tranquilo hacia la granja.

 

— Que descanséis bien, mi Eros —le replicó, sin perder la sonrisa.

 

Le dedicó una cortés reverencia con la mano sobre el pecho y después de darle un breve vistazo a él y a ese trocito de cadena que brillaba por la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a su corcel, que estaba atado a un árbol no muy lejano. El castaño permaneció de pie en la penumbra, puesto que en algún momento la vela se había apagado y él no se había dado ni cuenta, y cuando le perdió de vista se llevó la mano al cuello y tocó el metal. No acababa de entender por qué demonios había aceptado pero en ese momento había pensado en que no quería quedarse solo. Aunque tuviera a Lorena a su alrededor, la ausencia de ese hombre le había dejado sin nadie en quien apoyarse o confiar. Aunque no fuera por completo, sabía mucho más de él que ella. Suspiró, soltó el metal, que descansó contra su piel, y se estiró para encontrar cada una de las pestañas de la ventana. Las asió y las cerró para evitar que los ladrones se adentraran fácilmente en su propiedad. Ese día, demasiado largo, se terminaba allí. Necesitaba dormir. A ver cómo de ordenados se encontraban sus pensamientos cuando despertara.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante semanas, el viento había soplado en contra de Antonio, empujándole, cansándole, dificultándole a fin de cuentas el camino. Su vida se desarrollaba en una tediosa monotonía, en compañía únicamente de su esposa a la que no quería y ocasionalmente de su padre, al que odiaba por encima de todas las cosas. Por eso cuando los dos jóvenes retomaron las clases que habían estado llevando a cabo antes de la boda, aquello fue como si el viento dejara por fin de ir en su contra y se pusiera de acuerdo para llevarle hacia donde él quisiera. Su aburrimiento solía disiparse cuando el rubio venía. Lorena le recibía cortés, le ofrecía algo para picar y beber y a posteriori ellos se sentaban a la mesa para empezar la lección. La joven les envidiaba, puesto que acababan en acalorados debates sobre moral y otros temas que le parecían tremendamente interesantes. Eso sí, cuando  menos lo esperaba, de repente alguno de los dos decía una tontería o exageraba su respuesta y los dos terminaban riéndose.

 

Después de haber estado ese tiempo separados, su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte y aún más que antes la compañía de Francis le entretenía, le divertía y le dejaba una sensación de felicidad que le duraba bastante rato y que ni su esposa, que se quejaba con la boca pequeña de que no habían tenido tiempo para ellos a solas desde la noche de bodas, podía arrebatárselo. Había un ambiente cordial realmente y la mujer, si de alguien se quejaba era de su marido. Aunque esquiva, Francis había ganado parte de respeto de parte de ella con unos dulces hechos a mano que le había traído en una ocasión. Así pues, no fue para nada difícil convencerla, ahora que el buen tiempo venía, de que necesitaban salir y de la gran idea que suponía llevar las clases al aire libre. Antonio no podía salir de su asombro ante esa desconocida pero poderosa habilidad. Si él hubiera pedido algo por el estilo a su padre o a su esposa, seguro que hubiera ganado miradas de recelo, pero si lo decía él o su nombre se mencionaba en algún momento, la cosa cambiaba. Todo el mundo parecía sentirse atraído por la personalidad de Francis.

 

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Antonio, ataviado con una ligera túnica verde oscuro, fue el encargado de abrirla y recibir al invitado. Francis llevaba unos ropajes similares, cortos, ligeros, que facilitaban el soportar las altas temperaturas que padecerían en cuanto el sol estuviera en lo más alto. Su sonrisa cordial se le esfumó de manera progresiva del rostro en cuanto se fijó más en el atuendo del hispano. Sus ojos verdes se veían incluso más vivos que antes, de una tonalidad clara hechizante. Sus labios rojizos estaban curvados en una amigable sonrisa que cuando pasó medio minuto se diluyó. Como no parecía despertar por voluntad propia de ese estado de sopor en el que se había sumergido, carraspeó y el extranjero parpadeó anonadado y se frotó la nuca, nervioso por la impresión que seguramente habría dejado en él.

 

— ¿Estáis bien? Os he visto un poco distraído —le preguntó. Imaginaba qué le había pasado, porque tan tonto no era y otras personas le habían mirado así antes, pero por cruel que fuera deseaba escuchar su excusa.

 

— Sí, perdonadme. Tenía algo en mente, nada importante. ¿Entonces estáis ya preparado?

 

Cuando vio que el chico de cabellos castaños asentía con vigor, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

 

— Bien, entonces ya podemos partir. He traído mi buen corcel, ya lo conocéis. Doña Lorena me llevo a su esposo de paseo, prometo que no dejaré que le ocurra nada.

 

— Eso espero por vuestra parte. No me gustaría quedarme viuda cuando no hace ni un año que estamos casados. ¿Vendréis a cenar?

 

— Eso creo, aunque no sé si Francis querrá acompañarnos. No queremos importunaros si tenéis cosas que hacer, buen señor.

 

— No creo que pueda quedarme a disfrutar de las habilidades culinarias de la gran Lorena —dijo con resignación—. Mañana tengo que trabajar en el campo desde bien temprano y si me quedo a cenar entonces no habrá quien me levante mañana. Os agradezco igualmente lo que hacéis por mí e intentaré no fallar para la próxima ocasión.

 

— Tened un viaje tranquilo ambos.

 

La joven muchacha esperó, mirando a su esposo, algo que nunca llegó. ¿Es que se iba sin darle un beso o dedicarle unas palabras en privado? Había estado hablando con otras mujeres en el mercado, gente de confianza, y todas habían dicho que aunque fuera por demostrar que eran de su posesión, sus esposos solían besarles o darles cachetadas con cariño para que éstas se sintieran menos solas, por todo ese rato durante el que ellos estaban ocupados en lo que consideraban faenas de hombres.

 

Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, Lorena observó a Francis, que intentó ayudar a Antonio a subir al caballo y a éste, que lo rechazó por completo y subió solo con soltura cargando el cesto que le había ayudado a preparar. El único que echó la vista atrás para verla fue el rubio, que le sonrió y agitó la mano. Ella le correspondió el gesto sin demasiado ímpetu y suspiró mientras el ruido de los cascos del caballo atronaba en sus orejas.

 

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio un rato, lo suficiente como para alejarse de allí. El primero que rompió el silencio no fue otro que Francis, el cual llevaba un rato intrigado por ese pequeño detalle que, aunque nimio, había captado su atención por completo.

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Es que no me vais a decir qué es lo que lleváis en el cesto que cargáis? —inquirió el rubio, sonriendo entretenido. Si lo conocía bien, que más o menos creía que así era, estaba seguro de que empezaría a contestar con evasivas.

 

— ¿Cesto? No sé de qué estáis hablando~  —murmuró con aire divertido. Lejos de disgustarle, le agradaba bastante cuando le escuchaba hablar de esa manera. Era mucho mejor que cuando estaba serio, casi carente de emoción alguna.

 

— Venga, no os hagáis de rogar. ¿Es que queréis que os suplique? Sabéis que soy demasiado curioso. Si no me alimentáis con la solución a ese misterio, me moriré. Aunque no os importe, si caigo fulminado, ¿quién va a llevar las riendas? ¿Es que la pobre Lorena ha estado cocinando para nosotros?

 

— Voy a ser sincero con vos, a riesgo de que os riais: Lorena intentó eso mismo, pero no quise dejarle. No se me olvida que me habéis invitado varias veces a degustar comida hecha por vos, así que no quería ser menos. Hoy me he propuesto dejaros con la boca abierta y demostraros que no soy mal cocinero.

 

Las manos de Francis, que habían sujetado las riendas, se estremecieron. El corazón le había dado tal vuelco que por un momento no lo pudo sentir latiendo en su pecho. Más bien parecía que se hubiera trasladado a sus orejas para iniciar una nueva vida allí. Dio gracias a todos los cielos por estar encima del caballo, porque sus mejillas se encendieron y una sonrisa boba se adueñó de sus labios.

 

— ¿Me...? ¿Me habéis preparado, vos solo, una comida para sorprenderme? —preguntó el rubio, trastabillando con la lengua al inicio de la frase. Como se hizo un silencio, durante el cual Antonio pensó que quizás había sido un error, el visigodo se dio cuenta de que puede que lo hubiera malinterpretado—. No es que me moleste, mi señor, es sólo que me ha dejado anonadado de manera grata. Es demasiado honor para mí, no esperaba algo así.

 

— Vaya, ahora, tal y como lo decís, me avergüenza haber tenido tal idea... —murmuró con la vista fija en el cesto. ¿Quizás había obrado mal? ¿Y si lo volvía a malinterpretar? No quería verle entristecido de nuevo por su culpa, no quería hacerle estar mal. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que le importara tanto el bienestar de ese hombre y su instinto le decía que se debía a aquel momento en la iglesia, después de la ceremonia, en el que parecía deshecho y a punto de llorar.

 

— ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¡No os avergoncéis, os lo suplico! ¡No intentaba meteros en un apuro! Estoy contento y no he podido procesar la información, pero me emociona la idea de comer algo que hayáis preparado vos. Os prometo que no haré más comentarios estúpidos.

 

El hispano no contestó nada, simplemente bajó el rostro un poco y sonrió. Su comportamiento no cambiaba y a pesar de esos altibajos que habían tenido le gustaba ver que seguía siendo el mismo. Se rio por lo bajo, cosa que fue audible para su acompañante. A él también se le dibujó una sonrisa, tranquilo ahora que ya sabía que se había relajado.

 

Pusieron rumbo a un bonito prado cercano poblado por algunos árboles y por el que transcurría un tramo de un pequeño río. En ese sitio, tiempo atrás, habían tenido un momento íntimo que había terminado incomodando al romano. El recuerdo le absorbió por completo y no fue hasta que el rubio le volvió a llamar, por tercera vez ya, que despertó. Sus ojos verdes le enfocaron y vio en su compañero la sombra de la preocupación planeando sobre su cabeza. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia él, como siempre que iban a caballo hacía, para ayudarle a descender. Como iba cargado consideró necesaria su asistencia, por lo que tomó las manos y dejó que le aliviara el descenso. Una vez con los pies sobre tierra firme, le observó y le sonrió.

 

— Gracias, mi buen señor —replicó el castaño y, de manera sentida, le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza—. A veces no sé cómo descendería del caballo sin vuestra ayuda.

 

— No seáis meloso, no podéis engañarme con vuestra palabrería —le dijo, con una sonrisa resignada. Le había hecho feliz pero tampoco sabía si se lo decía en serio. Seguramente no en el sentido que él hubiera querido. No era indispensable en la vida de ese hombre y por eso estaba allí día a día intentando demostrarle que había en él muchas cosas buenas que, con el tiempo, apreciaría profundamente—. Sois afortunado de tenerme como compañero de viaje, Eros. Aunque no había pensado en la comida, pero me había asaltado el pensamiento de ir a comer a alguna posada cercana, lo cierto es que sí llevaba un mantel sobre el que podernos echar.

 

— Entonces supongo que formamos un buen equipo. —concluyó Antonio antes de ir a buscar un buen sitio sobre el que echarse.

 

Se decidió por una zona donde la hierba no era tan alta y no había plantas que pudieran pincharles o arañarles en caso de rozarse contra ellas. No quería que la que se suponía que iba a ser una agradable excursión terminara en un disgusto. Con el dedo índice de la mano derecha señaló hacia el suelo y buscó con la vista a Francis, para buscar su aprobación. Éste sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia allí, mantel en mano. Lo extendió sobre el suelo. Estaba enfrascado en la tarea de dejar cada esquina bien estirada y antes de terminar Antonio se sentó sobre una gran arruga. El visigodo se fue hasta ella y miró la tela doblada con fijación. El joven de cabellos cortos no se había dado cuenta al principio de la situación, pero después de un par de inquisitivas miradas se dio por aludido y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —finalmente preguntó, incapaz de leer esos ojos que se asimilaban al cielo que había sobre sus cabezas. Mientras, sus manos se encargaban de deshacer la lazada de las sandalias.

 

— Estáis sentado sobre una arruga. Si os hubieseis esperado unos segundos hubiera dejado el mantel liso, impecable —murmuró sonriendo tensamente.

 

— ¿Me estáis diciendo, de veras, que eso es lo que os tiene de esa manera? Es un mantel, en seguida terminaré de poner todo sobre éste y podréis dejarlo estirado.

 

— Tiene que ser antes de poner las cosas en éste —refunfuñó a regañadientes mientras tiraba de la esquina sin éxito, ya que el peso de Antonio la atrapaba y no dejaba que se escurriera. Suspiró, cesando el intento, y miró al hispano con una sonrisa tensa—. ¿Por favor?

 

— No sabía que eráis tan tiquismiquis —replicó con una sonrisa divertida. Leía en los ojos del extranjero la angustia por algo tan simple y le pareció de lo más entretenido. Éste se dio cuenta del efecto que su historia había provocado en su acompañante y maldijo internamente—. Es imposible que os muráis por comer sobre un mantel que no esté bien extendido. No voy a moverme~

 

El visigodo entrecerró los ojos y arrugó los labios, dejando que estos quedaran en la forma de una letra o pequeña. Se asemejaba a uno de esos niños pequeños a los cuales sus padres no les concedían sus caprichos. La expresión de Antonio le retaba a intentar la misma acción que había llevado a cabo antes, la de tirar del mantel y sacarlo de debajo de su peso. Terco como una mula tiró del mantel, aunque fue de nuevo en vano. Cuando le vio resoplar, cansado por el esfuerzo y frustrado, rio por lo bajo. El rubio sonrió de lado, molesto, y decidió que en esa situación sólo le quedaba atacar. Por eso mismo se fue hacia el romano, aún medio agachado,  y empezó a empujar su cuerpo con el propio. Su compañero rio e intentó zafarse de aquel ataque, pero era imposible ya que no cedía ni un milímetro.

 

— ¡Francis, sois un hombre demasiado terco! —se quejó, entre risas.

 

— Vos no os quedáis atrás —le replicó también risueño mientras seguía empujándole. Ahora que le tenía cerca podía percibir el olor del joven y eso le estaba matando por dentro. Ojalá pudiera abrazarle durante horas, de esa manera, para seguir perdiéndose en él—. Sois vos el que habéis provocado mi ira y ahora tendréis que ser consecuente.

 

Al final, con tanta fuerza, hizo que cayera de lado sobre el mantel y que rodara hasta quedar bocarriba sobre el mismo. Antes de aplastarle apoyó los brazos sobre el mantel, a cada lado de su cuerpo y el pelo se resbaló hacia delante y quedó pendiendo hacia Antonio. Los dos hombres rieron, casi al unísono, y sólo entonces se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa más difuminada. En ese momento fueron conscientes de esa cercanía que había entre ellos y antes de que dijera nada el rubio se echó a un lado, riendo nervioso. Como lo había apartado, por fin pudo tirar de la tela y colocarla correctamente.

 

— He ganado, mi señor. Ahora ya podemos preparar todo para comer en paz y armonía.

 

Antonio se había quedado como un tonto mirando al cielo después de que su compañero se hubiera apartado por lo que al final apoyó las manos sobre el mantel y se impulsó para incorporarse. Mejor no pensar demasiado, tampoco quería cargarse el buen rollo que había entre ellos. Diligente, se acercó a la cesta y empezó a sacar lo que llevaba preparado para ambos. El arte no había sido saber preparar los platos, había sido saber cómo ponerlos para que llegaran prácticamente intactos al destino. A su lado el otro varón se encontraba asomado, como si fuera un niño cotilla, e intentaba reconocer cada parte del menú. Al ver la jarra de vino, la agarró y la sopesó. Estaba bastante llena y el metal se conservaba fresco.

 

— Ahora mismo no creo que admire a nadie tanto como a vos. Creo que este va a ser el mejor banquete de toda la historia —expresó conteniendo la emoción.

 

Entre dientes, el hispano rio por la reacción que estaba teniendo y ambos empezaron a comer. Por si no hubiera sido suficientemente chistosa su reacción ante la comida, la que tuvo cuando la probó se llevó la palma. Antonio estaba riendo, dándole palmadas en la espalda al rubio, que se le había abrazado, había apoyado la frente en su hombro izquierdo y había empezado a decir que si iba a llorar de lo bueno que estaba todo y que no merecía algo así. No entendía por qué tenía que ser tan extremadamente dramático, pero quizás le venía desde nacimiento, porque sí que había detectado con anterioridad que le gustaba exagerar todo lo que hacía, posiblemente para captar la atención de todo el mundo.

 

Tan pesado se puso que al final tuvo que empujarle suavemente para que regresara a su sitio. El resto del banquete fue bastante tranquilo. Aunque parecía que estaba bastante harto y por ratos le veía suspirar, Francis insistió en que no iba a dejar nada en el plato ya que estaba exquisito. Cuando fue testigo de la manera en que miraba el último bocado que quedaba, decidió ser benevolente con él y librarle de ese sufrimiento, así que agarró el último pedazo y se lo comió él, sin decir nada. Aunque no lo hiciera, Francis se lo había agradecido demasiado, porque estaba lleno hasta el punto de sentirse hasta enfermo. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el mantel y suspiró mirando hacia el cielo azulado unos segundos justo antes de dejar que sus párpados, lentamente, descendieran.

 

El romano se quedó incorporado, observando el agua del río correr hacia la desembocadura. Entonces, de repente, escuchó un sonido característico que le hizo arquear una ceja. ¿Había sido eso un ronquido? Ladeó la mirada y vio la figura relajada del rubio. Apoyó las rodillas sobre el mantel, con el trasero alzado, como si fuera un felino que iba hacia su presa y, una vez estuvo su rostro sobre el del extranjero, le observó curiosamente. ¿Se había dormido en serio? Lentamente, movió una de las manos hacia la tez morena del joven de ojos azules y flexionó los dedos, a excepción del índice. Sin ser muy brusco, presionó con la yema del mismo sobre la mejilla de su compañero, que no se movió ni un milímetro. Repitió la acción un par de veces más y concluyó que realmente se había quedado frito. Se sentó sobre el mantel y suspiró en silencio.

 

«— Pues vaya... No me esperaba que se quedara dormido. Aunque con lo que ha comido tampoco me extraña. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya muerto por un empache."»

 

Sus ojos verdes, reflejando la curiosidad que se albergaba en su interior, se movieron lentamente hasta que terminaron de enfocarle. Le parecía interesante ver su expresión relajada, pacífica, y era bastante diferente a verle despierto, hablando, vanagloriándose de todo lo que podía. En algún momento, del que él no fue consciente hasta segundos después, Antonio había empezado a sonreír mirándole. Cuando se dio cuenta notó algo en el pecho, como si le estrujaran de manera dolorosa y aquello se transformó en nervios. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con gesto grave. Sabía qué podía significar todo aquello pero no quería aceptarlo sin más. Por eso, para mantener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos, se acabó de sacar las sandalias que previamente se había aflojado.

 

A los minutos el canto de un pájaro despertó al rubio. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se frotó el entrecejo con el pulgar y estuvo pensando, intentando calcular el momento en el que se había quedado dormido. No escuchaba ruido a su vera, así que ladeó el rostro y abrió los ojos finalmente. Le sorprendió ver delante de él los cordones de las sandalias del hispano ya que pensaba que quizás iba a hallarle echado a su lado. Extrañado se incorporó sobre el mantel y miró alrededor buscando a su acompañante. Al poco le vio, de espaldas, medio metido en el río. En ese mismo instante una imagen se produjo en su mente, como un fuerte fogonazo. El corazón se encogió y al segundo siguiente empezó a latir con violencia.

 

— ¡Antonio!

 

Cuando le escuchó gritar de esa manera, el joven de cabellos castaños entornó el rostro para mirarle. Sus cejas castañas se arquearon, pero debido a la distancia que les separaba Francis no pudo apreciar esa mirada interrogante que le estaba dirigiendo. Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta y su cuello se empezaba a resentir por la postura incómoda, devolvió la vista al frente, hacia el río. Aquella escena se asemejaba demasiado a la del sueño que había tenido de manera recurrente. A continuación se metería del todo en el río, él intentaría sacarle pero no lo lograría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Por eso su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar como si estuviera metido de nuevo en una de esas pesadillas. Se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el río.

 

Le daba igual que sus sandalias se mojaran, al igual que sus piernas y su túnica, ansiaba llegar al lado del joven de cabellos castaños. El susodicho sí se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido que el visigodo estaba realizando pero antes de poderse girar siquiera notó que unos brazos le asían y le apretaban contra un cuerpo cálido y firme. Ante ese contacto físico, se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

 

— Por favor, os lo suplico, no cometáis ninguna estupidez. Estoy harto de ser incapaz de salvaros tantas veces. No puedo veros de esa manera de nuevo, Antonio —murmuró en un débil hilo de voz. Su cabeza se quedó gacha y su frente casi rozaba uno de sus hombros.

 

No le hizo falta mucha más descripción para comprender de qué estaba hablando. A pesar de la confusión inicial, después entendió que se estaba refiriendo a alguno de esos sueños que en otras ocasiones había admitido que tenía. No podía sacar una conclusión definitiva a la incógnita de por qué Francis soñaba una y otra vez con que se quitaba la vida. ¿Es que esa imagen tenía de él? Precisamente ahora en lo que menos pensaba Antonio era en eso. Su día a día, aunque no se podía definir como perfecto, había mejorado de manera considerable con las visitas y las clases que tenían. Levantó sus manos, apartó gentilmente las de Francis y empujó los brazos, para liberarse de ese agarre. Se dio la vuelta y tomó sus manos para captar su atención con algo tan simple como el contacto físico. Los ojos azules, algo brillantes por toda esa emoción contenida, le observaron perdidos, como si en él no hubiera más que desesperación. Fue horrible encontrar que en ese tipo de mirada Antonio encontraba familiaridad. Era como si estuviera si se viera reflejado en ella. Le sonrió antes de hablar con un tono suave y que buscaba reconfortarle.

 

— Mi señor, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Os lo dije antes y os lo volveré a repetir: no voy a cometer ninguna estupidez. No puedo huir fácilmente de lo que es mi vida mundana y viendo que por algún motivo que no puedo entender me tenéis aprecio, no puedo romperos de esa manera, escapando de todo. Os lo prometo, no voy a permitir que me veáis así en la vida real nunca.

 

El abrazo que Francis inició, con el alivio adueñándose de cada rincón de su ser, no duró demasiado tiempo. Cuando se apartó, dejó las manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió con resignación. Le daba vergüenza su comportamiento y aunque quisiera no sabría cómo disculparse. Despertar le había dejado tan desorientado que no había podido distinguir la realidad del sueño. De repente había llegado a otra de esas horribles pesadillas. La diferencia era que, en esta, se sentía más ligero, capaz de hacer lo que fuera para detenerla. Por eso había corrido todo lo que había podido hasta darle alcance antes de que se metiera más profundo. Pero, bien pensado, aquella debería de haber sido la pista que le hubiera hecho ver que estaba despierto.

 

— Lo siento. Os juro que no era mi intención asustaros de esta manera. Siento no haber podido distinguir el sueño de la realidad.

 

— Ya os he dicho que no debéis preocuparos —le dijo, sonriéndole sincero—. Aunque miraos, vuestras sandalias están empapadas y os habéis salpicado toda la ropa.

 

El joven bajó la vista a sus propias ropas y se dio cuenta de que no sólo el bajo de la túnica estaba mojado, también parte del resto de ésta. No lo había pensado dos veces antes de lanzarse al río con tal de evitar un daño mayor. Sonrió resignado y se encogió de hombros, demostrando con ese gesto lo poco que ahora mismo le importaba aquello. Se aproximó a la orilla, se sentó sobre las rocas mojadas y se desanudó las sandalias. Antonio se encontró a sí mismo observándole de soslayo, como si de un acosador se tratara, y de nuevo le sacudió la vergüenza. En su mente se repetía ese pensamiento de: "no debería hacer eso", pero por mucho que intentaba adoctrinarse a sí mismo, su subconsciente le traicionaba y de nuevo volvía a observar al rubio. Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, molesto con su comportamiento casi pueril. ¿Es que no podía controlar esa curiosidad? Tenía claro algo, estaba bajando una cuesta peligrosa y como se despistara iba a resbalar e ir hacia el fondo. Y la caída no iba a ser agradable: seguro que se desollaría las manos, las piernas, las rodillas, los codos y toda parte de su cuerpo que fuera tierna. No tenía ganas de sacar dolor de todo aquello, estaba cansado de sufrir y sufrir.

 

— Oíd, Francis, ¿sabéis pescar? —inquirió desviando la mente de aquellos caminos peligrosos por los que no quería pasear. El rubio alzó la cabeza y le observó confundido de manera genuina.

 

— ¿Que si sé pescar, decís? —repitió para confirmar que sus oídos no le habían traicionado. El tema se desviaba como si fuera una parábola, creciendo exponencialmente hacia el infinito. Cuando asintió, él arqueó una ceja—. Pues no, no sé pescar. Lo poco que he hecho ha sido cazar en el bosque, pero el resto de mi experiencia se centra en el campo y en cultivarlo para obtener los frutos de la tierra. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

 

— ¿Os gustaría aprender?

 

Sus labios estaban adornados por una sonrisa bastante bella que hizo que se quedara embobado. Era hermosa en el sentido de que había en ella complicidad y al mismo tiempo una familiaridad que no había visto hasta hacía pocos días. Daba la impresión de que cada vez el hispano estaba más cómodo a su lado y a él, que siempre había deseado ese tipo de relación, poco le molestaba que se soltara. Maldecía infinitamente a su cerebro por no poder memorizar cada ínfimo detalle de ese rostro sonriente y deseaba, cada vez que lo veía, tener las herramientas suficientes para poder inmortalizarlo para toda la eternidad. Qué lástima que sólo Antonio supiera pintar con talento y no tuviera intención de hacer ningún autorretrato.

 

Después de ese lapso de tiempo durante el cual el romano esperó pacientemente a que su compañero reaccionara de alguna manera, Francis sonrió y asintió vigoroso con la cabeza. ¿Aprender algo nuevo de la mano del mejor maestro que había tenido hasta la fecha? Sí, eso sonaba demasiado interesante. Dejó las sandalias al sol para que se fueran secando y se volvió a meter en el agua, hasta quedar a la altura del joven romano. Éste empezó a explicarle lo fundamental. Había diversas maneras de pescar y de todas ellas, ahora se enfrentaban a la más difícil. Antonio tenía una caña que le había regalado su maestro en ese arte, pero por supuesto que estaba guardada en su habitación cogiendo polvo. La teoría de atrapar peces con las manos era sencilla pero al enfrentarse a su primer objetivo Francis, torpe y lento, se dio cuenta de que llevarlo a la práctica no era una tarea apta para los más inútiles. Ni siquiera Antonio, que sin duda contaba con más experiencia, lo estaba logrando.

 

Lo que le pareció hasta insultante fue que, al intentar coger uno, se mojara prácticamente toda la cara. Cuando fue testigo de la escena, digna de aparecer en una representación teatral cómica, el castaño se llevó la mano derecha a la boca para intentar cubrirse mientras ahogaba en su garganta una carcajada.  Francis le miró de reojo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y pegó tal patada que el agua del río se levantó y empapó casi por completo a su acompañante. Éste pegó un grito ahogado al notar el cambio brusco de temperatura, pero cuando se sobrepuso miró al visigodo con una sonrisa similar a la que él había tenido antes.

 

— Esto es la guerra, don Francis, y mucho me temo que no soy el hombre más benevolente contra el que os hayáis podido enfrentar.

 

— Os espero preparado. Atacadme con todo lo que tengáis.

 

Parecían niños pequeños disfrutando de algo tan simple como de una guerra de agua. El sonido de las salpicaduras y de sus risas llenaban el ambiente y desde hacía cosa de cinco minutos ambos estaban empapados. En un momento oportuno, el hispano vio que Francis había bajado sus defensas durante un segundo y aprovechó para acercarse a él, echándole toda el agua que podía con las dos manos. Aunque le pedía que se detuviera, el otro ya se veía vencedor y fue avanzando hacia él. El rubio le agarró una de las manos para detener la tromba de agua que le estaba echando encima, pero su compañero encima se reía y le preguntaba si estaba ya arrepintiéndose de haberle declarado la guerra o no. Entonces, de repente, cuando Francis intentaba retroceder de nuevo, su talón se apoyó contra una piedra lisa y resbaladiza y perdió el equilibrio. Medio segundo después sentía que caía de espaldas y no tardó mucho en recibir el golpe frío del agua, el impacto contra el suelo y algo más, un peso sobre él. Suerte que estaban en la orilla y que la zona no estaba plagada de peligrosas piedras. Cuando levantó el torso, incorporándose ligeramente en el proceso, fue consciente de que en su caída no había ido solo. Frente él, a escasa distancia de su rostro, estaba Antonio, que le observaba sorprendido. Su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el suyo, aunque intentaba no pegarse a él, tenso. Entendía cómo había terminado él echado sobre la orilla del río, ¿pero cómo había llegado Antonio a esa misma situación?

 

Tras tanto chapoteo, ahora la quietud se hacía incluso extraña. Los dos respiraban ligeramente acelerados después de estar correteando y salpicándose el uno al otro. Los ojos de Francis le preguntaban, en silencio, por qué estaba ahí y no pasó desapercibido para Antonio que, lentamente, bajó la vista hasta que enfocó la mano que estaba aún siendo presa por su extremidad. Cuando había caído se había visto arrastrado por él. Se había golpeado la rodilla con el fondo pero, por suerte, fue a dar contra una superficie relativamente blanda. Tenía el pulso alterado como hacía tiempo que no lo tenía y entonces una pregunta asaltó la mente del romano.

 

«— "¿Es que acaso me gusta?" »

 

Era la única explicación lógica que le encontraba a la reacción que tenía cada vez que estaban tan cerca. Que fuera lógica no implicaba que fuese menos terrorífica. Ante ese miedo negó la realidad e intentó adornarla para no admitirlo bajo ningún concepto. Francis no le gustaba, le tenía cariño, como a un hermano, como a un buen amigo, pero nada más. No le gustaba de aquella manera que le había gustado Eduardo, claro que no. El rubio sonrió con apuro, le soltó la mano y Antonio se apartó, echándose a un lado, y rompió todo contacto con él.

 

— ¿Estáis bien? La caída ha sido bastante aparatosa —preguntó. Necesitaba romper esa tensión como fuese y le parecía adecuado que fuera hablando. Se tenía que notar en su voz que aquello no le había afectado ni un mínimo para, de esta forma, convencerse a sí mismo de que así era. Durante unos segundos, el visigodo no contestó. Se quedó mirando fijamente hacia un punto en la lejanía, sin decir una sola palabra. Antonio arqueó una ceja—. ¿Francis, estáis bien?

 

Y eso rompió ese estado de aislamiento en el que se había sumido. Entornó el rostro rápidamente y le observó, perplejo, como si no hubiera podido percibir su presencia a su lado hasta ese mismo momento. Estaba confundido por la cercanía y trataba de relajarse todo lo posible para no dejarse llevar por pensamientos que serían de todo menos inocente. Sonrió, airado, y arrancó de su cabeza la semilla de la tentación, plantada de nuevo bien profunda después de ese desafortunado, o no, contacto.

 

— Sí, me encuentro bien. Ha sido más el susto que otra cosa. ¿Y vos? Debería de haberos soltado, lo lamento —dijo levantándose del suelo.

 

No podía dejar de pensar en la escena anterior por mucho que lo intentara. Durante este tiempo que habían estado yendo a pasear y con las clases había sido el ejemplo del buen comportamiento, como prueba de que ese lapso en el que se apartó le había servido para sentar la cabeza, enfriarla y reordenar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo era más débil de lo que imaginaba y sus sentimientos, a los cuales quería mantener a raya, se desbocaban y se volvían difíciles de controlar.

 

— Estoy bien, aún un poco sobresaltado pero bien en definitiva.

 

Cada vez que le dedicaba ese tipo de sonrisas se le revolvía todo por dentro. ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba tanto ese hombre? Lo había estado elucubrando durante largo tiempo, pero jamás había sacado una conclusión lógica. Estaba claro que desde el inicio, desde que lo vio, le alteró por completo. En la vida había sentido tal atracción física por alguien con esa intensidad y aunque había luchado para resistirse, era una pelea que al parecer había perdido de antemano. Le tendió una mano y al tirar de él empleó más fuerza de la necesaria sin querer. Antonio chocó contra Francis y de nuevo, sin esperarlo, estaban inmersos en la tensión, en aquella atracción de la que no podían escapar. La única diferencia era que el rubio esta vez supo enfriar pronto su cabeza. A pesar de eso, cuando el hispano vio que su acompañante se acercaba a su rostro, cerró los ojos y esperó. Podría haber retrocedido, pero no lo hizo.

 

Sintió los cálidos labios del visigodo contra la frente y cuando se apartaron, él abrió los ojos y le observó. Allí estaba, sonriéndole con algo parecido al cariño y él, como un pasmarote, se quedó chocado al ver que en el fondo sentía hasta decepción. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que en serio estaba decepcionado?

 

— Deberíamos de poner la ropa en algún sitio para que se seque. Me da que no hemos tenido fortuna alguna hoy —comentó aún con una sonrisa que ocultaba la amargura por todos esos sentimientos que guardaba y que creía que nunca serían correspondido. De repente, mirando hacia sus pies, se quedó perplejo. Se agachó rápidamente y pudo notar la textura de las escamas del pez que había cogido entre sus manos. Lo sacó del agua y lo notó agitarse violentamente entre sus brazos, pero lo había agarrado bien y por mucho que se moviera, no iba a dejarle escapar—. ¡Mirad! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡Lo he logrado!

 

El sentimiento de impotencia, la amargura de pensar que jamás iba a conseguir nada y que su vida no era más que un conjunto de fracasos se quedó oculto, aguardando posiblemente a otro mejor momento en el que volver a arremeter contra su dignidad y su ánimo, y dejó paso al júbilo. Claro que tenía capacidad para lograr grandes cosas. Antonio se aproximó y le ayudó a salir del río. Dejaron el pez sobre el mantel y lo observaron con orgullo.

 

— ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os apetece cenar?

 

No pasaban más de las seis y media de la tarde y tenían como una hora y media —dos, dependiendo de los caminos— hasta llegar a su casa. Si se quedaban obviamente saldrían más tarde y llegarían pasadas las diez al hogar de Antonio. Allí le estaba esperando Lorena, a la cual le dijo que regresaría para cenar. ¿Pero de veras quería decirle que no al rubio cuando estaba tan ilusionado? Le gustaría poderse quedar fuera un poco más, ser libre un rato más. Después de un par de segundos en los que estuvo mirando un punto fijamente hasta que su visión se tornó incluso borrosa, parpadeó, enfocando de nuevo el mundo, y le observó con una tenue sonrisa.

 

— Claro, vamos a buscar madera y cualquier cosa que pueda prender e iniciemos una hoguera. ¿Tenéis los útiles para prender el fuego?

 

Dejaron las ropas a secar en un sitio donde le diera bien el sol, que ya caía y amenazaba con esconderse. Ambos expresaron sus dudas acerca de si conseguirían quitarle el exceso de humedad a sus prendas, pero a ninguno parecía preocuparle en exceso. Francis siempre llevaba encima lo necesario para encender un fuego y Antonio demostró una capacidad excepcional para encontrar leños en el bosque. Pronto estuvieron destripando el pez y atándolo con un cordón a unas ramas para que no cayera sobre las llamas. Mientras esperaban a que el pescado se friera, Francis fue a ver el estado en que sus ropas se encontraban. Daba gracias a que corriera brisa o de otra manera no se hubieran secado.

 

Antes de comer el pescado se vistieron, se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera y miraron las llamas mientras comentaban temas culinarios diversos, muchos relacionados con el alimento que preparaban. El rubio le sonrió mientras escuchaba a Antonio hablar, con dedicación, acerca de cómo se debía o no cocinar.

 

— Lo reconozco, no tenéis demasiado que envidiar. Sois un encomiable cocinero, si os dedicarais con más insistencia quizás incluso podríais superarme —dijo el rubio, zalamero.

 

— ¡Ni hablar...! —exclamó el otro risueño—. Sé bien dónde están mis límites y sé que vos sois mejor que yo en esto. Lo que sí que me ha sorprendido es que os vais a convertir en un gran pescador. No todos tienen el instinto.

 

— Sois un buen maestro —concedió sonriente mientras buscaba por donde morder para no clavarse las espinas del pescado—. Sinceramente, no os hacía un pescador tan hábil.

 

— Bueno, yo también tuve un buen maestro. No me hubiera pasado por la cabeza el aprender por voluntad propia, pero Eduardo me dijo que sería algo bueno por si algún día tenía necesidad. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, fue algo que se me hacía fácil y que me gustaba y todo. Así que si soy un buen tutor ahora mismo es gracias a él.

 

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral durante unos segundos en los cuales aprovechó para recordar el día en el que Eduardo le dijo que le iba a llevar a pescar y él le había observado como si estuviera loco. Ahora era otra cosa más que le permitía recordarle y atesoraba esas memorias con especial cariño.

 

— Le echáis mucho de menos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Francis con algo de melancolía. Le tocaba vivir siempre a la sombra de un hombre que ya no estaba. Aunque lo intentara, nunca sería mejor que Eduardo. Y mira que no es que se rindiera, que estaba allí a su lado cada vez que podía, pero aún así no parecía suficiente. Antonio suspiró y se miró las manos pensativo.

 

— No os lo voy a negar, le echo de menos. Eduardo fue quien me enseñó muchas cosas y cuando estaba con él era feliz, pero ha pasado ya bastante tiempo y creo que ya he podido pasar la página. Siempre le voy a recordar, porque me marcó, pero es hora de seguir adelante —añadió con una sonrisa—. Además, ahora no estoy tan solo, tengo un extranjero muy insistente que no deja de llevarme a dar paseos y al que le enseño todo tipo de cosas.

 

— Yo también quiero enseñaros a hacer algo. Me parece injusto que sólo vos compartáis conocimiento. Os enseñaré algo útil por si algún día no tenéis un río cerca y no podéis pescar. ¿Qué me decís de tirar con el arco? ¿Os gustaría?

 

— ¡Claro! —replicó entusiasmado después pensarlo durante un segundo. Le parecía interesante eso de cambiar de papeles durante un día. Además, una vez fue con Eduardo a una feria y vio a arqueros en una competición. En aquel momento sus ojos no pudieron vislumbrar otra cosa que no fuera su postura grácil tensando la cuerda del arco y dejando ir la flecha hacia el objetivo. Había admirado su destreza y la idea de aprender, aunque fuera a nivel principiante, le motivaba.

 

— Pues la próxima vez que nos veamos me traeré mi arco y mi carcaj y nos iremos a practicar el tiro con arco. Os recomiendo que no hagáis demasiado esfuerzo previo al entrenamiento. Vuestros brazos deben estar descansados y tenéis que tener la mente clara y centrada.

 

— Tomaré nota, mi maestro. —añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

Las horas fueron pasando mientras seguían charlando distendidamente de otros temas de poca importancia. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el sol ya estaba casi oculto. Entre los dos recogieron todo lo que había y apagaron la hoguera, que a duras penas ya ardía después de haber consumido los trozos de madera que habían encontrado. Montaron a caballo durante horas en silencio, sin decir mucho más. Los brazos de Antonio rodearon la cintura de Francis con soltura, casualmente, hasta que estuvo cercano a su hogar. Entonces soltó el agarre y dejó descansar las manos sobre sus propios muslos.

 

Francis rodeó con un poco de fuerza el lomo de su corcel y tiró suavemente de las riendas. Dócil, Cesar redujo el paso hasta que, unos metros más allá, se detuvo por completo y resopló. El rubio acarició su cuello y le dio un par de palmadas, felicitándole por su buen trabajo. Apoyándose únicamente en uno de los estribos, Francis se las apañó para bajar del caballo aún cuando Antonio estaba detrás. Éste resbalo hacia el centro de la silla de montar y por acto reflejo apoyó el pie derecho en el estribo. Se dio la vuelta, para ver de frente al rubio, que ya se encontraba con los brazos extendidos para socorrerle. No es que Antonio no supiera bajar de un caballo, más bien era que no estaba acostumbrado a descender de uno tan alto. Francis le sonrió y le dejó ir.

 

— Ha sido un placer pasar el día con vos, mi señor. Dentro de dos días vendré a buscaros y tendréis esa clase de arco que os he prometido. No os olvidéis de nuestra cita.

 

— Que tengáis una buena noche, don Francis —le replicó después de una reverencia no muy profunda con la cabeza. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa—. No me olvidaré.

 

El hispano viró sobre sus talones mientras escuchaba, de fondo, el ruido que hacía al subir al caballo y el galope de éste. Una vez delante de la puerta, con el frío pomo metálico oscuro en la palma de la mano, entornó el rostro e intentó vislumbrar al extranjero. Desgraciadamente éste se encontraba ya muy lejos como para poder verle con claridad. Giró el pomo y nada más entrar, sentada en una silla a la vera de la mesa, vio a Lorena, observando fijamente una vela. Cuando escuchó que cerraba, los ojos de la joven se levantaron y se clavaron en él, acusadores. Sobre la mesa se encontraba un modesto banquete que, a esas alturas, no humeaba siquiera y se veía incluso seco.

 

— Os he estado esperando, tal y como me dijisteis —murmuró ella, con algo de desdén—. Me he pasado parte de la tarde preparando este festín para vos, ¿y cuál es mi sorpresa? Que aparecéis horas más tarde, cuando todo está para tirarlo.

 

— Nos ha surgido un imprevisto. Siento que os hayáis esforzado tanto por prepararme la cena, pero mañana prometo comer con vos.

 

— Siempre es igual —renegó la mujer, abandonando la silla en la que había estado sentada. Sus cortos pasos la trajeron hasta el espacio que había delante de su esposo y su mirada desprendía algo como resentimiento—. Con vos, siempre paso por lo mismo. Esta vez la excusa ha sido don Francis, ¿cuál será la próxima? ¿Otro libro?

 

El romano entreabrió los labios, ligeramente resecos después del viaje, y balbuceó en un tono de voz bajo. Estaba intentando encontrar algo lógico que decirle, algo que pudiera dejar a esa mujer tranquila y que fuera capaz de llevarse su enfado lejos, pero no se le ocurría nada. Era cierto que la esquivaba, fuese con los libros o con la presencia de Francis, pero había deseado que no se diera cuenta o que, de hacerlo, no se atreviera a decirle nada. La mano fina de Lorena se apoyó en su hombro derecho y lo empujó con una fuerza que le sorprendió, que le hizo irse un paso hacia atrás y escorar hacia su izquierda. Ella aprovechó para pasar por el hueco que el hispano había dejado y mientras abandonaba la sala, emitió su última declaración ante su esposo.

 

— No pienso limpiar la cocina. Ya que vuestro imprevisto no podía ser eludido, espero que vos sepáis bien cómo dejarlo todo reluciente como los chorros del oro.

 

Otro hombre seguramente se hubiera ido tras su esposa, la hubiera agarrado y le hubiera dicho que no se atreviera a desafiar su voluntad, pero Antonio no era de esa calaña. Su padre le había maltratado suficiente como para que él ahora fuera a faltarle al respecto de esa manera. Había vivido demasiado tiempo bajo las abusivas acciones y verborrea de su padre y sabía que como se rebajara a maltratarla, eso no le haría diferente a él. No podría hacerlo, así que no le quedó otra que ponerse a limpiar en el silencio de la noche, a la luz de la triste vela que amenazaba a cada rato con apagarse. Lo que más le sorprendía no era encontrarse realizando labores del hogar, era el darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberse quedado a cenar con Francis. Y con el trapo en la mano Antonio se quedó quieto, mirando la mugre, aunque no viéndola realmente.

 

«— "¿En serio me gusta?"»

 

* * *

 

 


	16. Diferente

Para cualquier persona, generalmente, dos días no era demasiado tiempo. Se pasaba en un suspiro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando menos lo esperabas ya habían quedado en el pasado. No obstante, el tiempo tenía una cualidad interesante y es que según quién estuviera viviendo podía ser muy relativo. Lo que a otra gente se le pasa volando, a Antonio le dio mucho de sí. Estuvo las horas pensando en que irían a practicar el tiro con arco, que podría pasar tiempo a solas con Francis y la idea le tenía ilusionado, como si fuera un chiquillo pequeño de nuevo. Ese cúmulo de emoción le llevó de la mano a un descubrimiento que le sacudió por completo.

 

Estaba tan alterado por la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con él como lo había estado con la de pasar tiempo con Eduardo. De ahí nacía esa nostalgia, que le había sorprendido cuando menos lo había esperado. Pero tenía todos los síntomas: el pulso acelerado al pensar en salir de entre esas cuatro paredes y la sonrisa de necio que se le ponía en la cara cuando imaginaba lo bien que se lo pasarían.

 

Pero aquel no fue el único pensamiento que hiló en su mente mientras releía por décima vez el párrafo que tenía frente a él. El paso de las horas le permitió admitir parte de lo que había negado durante bastante tiempo por activa y por pasiva. Aunque había luchado por quedarse tras el duro muro que se había formado para protegerse de cualquier influencia del exterior, Antonio ya no podía negar durante más tiempo que había sido derrotado en combate por el rudo visigodo. Estaba claro que le gustaba, pero la situación era muy complicada y ante todo se resistía a pensar que le gustara como le había gustado Eduardo.

 

Había una gran diferencia, un ligero matiz que hacía que todo fuera de otro color, y es que a Antonio no sólo le había gustado Eduardo, también había estado profundamente enamorado de él, con un amor  juvenil y pueril que, según su criterio, no iba a conseguir sentir nunca más. Ese era el motivo que había llevado al joven de cabellos castaños a creer que, peleara lo que peleara, jamás podría escapar de la red de su padre y no merecía amor, ni buenas palabras, ni cariño. Aunque alguien estuviera dispuesto a entregárselo, no lo necesitaba. ¿Pero quién podía vivir sin un mínimo de afecto? Él, aunque ahora lo recordara como algo distante, siempre había sido un chiquillo cariñoso que había corrido a las faldas de su madre para demostrarle lo bien que sabía hacer tal o cual cosa. No había algo que le gustara más que cuando ella le ponía la mano en la cabeza, le revolvía los cabellos rebeldes y él cerraba los ojos, con una inocente sonrisa.

 

Así pues, resignado a vivir dominado únicamente por el miedo, la pena y esa gélida indiferencia, había chocado con violencia contra la afectuosidad del rubio de ojos azules. Por eso se había resistido, negando sus propias necesidades sociales, sus propios deseos y testarudo se había intentado apartar del camino que le guiaba hacia aquel hombre. Incluso se había casado, desmintiendo que sus inclinaciones fueran hacia el mismo sexo, buscando huir de su padre y también de Francis. Pero, ¿realmente deseaba huir de él? La prueba de que no quería había venido después, cuando no le había visto durante días. La ausencia, lejos de enfriar las emociones, las avivó más y se volvieron incluso dolorosas. Y ahora, cuantas más veces salía con él, cuanto más observaba aquella personalidad honesta, más la admiraba.

 

_Francis le gustaba._

 

No estaba enamorado de él con tanta fuerza como lo estuvo de Eduardo, pero le gustaba. Ahora que tenía eso claro en su fuero interno, sabía que ese día que iba a pasar con él le iba a servir para aclarar aún más su mente, organizar sus pensamientos y decidir qué iba a hacer con ellos. Así que, hecho un flan, con las manos temblorosas de manera apenas perceptible, Antonio sacó la túnica de uno de sus cajones y se la empezó a poner mientras escuchaba a Lorena ir y venir, arreglando la cama en la que ambos habían yacido hasta no hacía mucho tiempo.

 

— ¿Vendréis a cenar? Lo pregunto esta vez para que respondáis de manera sincera. No me gustaría esforzarme para luego tener que tirarlo todo, mi esposo.

 

Antonio se detuvo y miró en el reflejo del espejo a la joven. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la cama y su enmarañado cabello cubría parte del resto del rostro. Durante medio segundo se permitió fruncir el ceño. No era sólo el tono seco y ofendido que empleaba, también era lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo y cómo le rehuía la mirada, de manera cobarde. Le estaba lanzando la puñalada y luego, antes de ver su reacción, escapaba para no ser testigo del efecto de sus palabras. Retomó la tarea de colocarse la túnica y suspiró.

 

— Voy a ser sincero con vos, Lorena: no lo sé. Como no lo sé, no puedo deciros con certeza si vendré antes, durante o después de la cena, mucho me temo. Por lo tanto, ya que os parece importunar tanto el tener que prepararme algo de comer, mejor no hagáis absolutamente nada. Si vengo para cenar ya me cocinaré lo que sea yo mismo. Gracias a los dioses soy autodidacta y sé prepararme algo sencillo y no morir en el intento.

 

La que resultó ofendida, en ese momento, fue ella. Aunque no lo hubiera dicho directamente, su tono de voz y las palabras le habían transmitido un claro mensaje: "no te necesito para comer". Esa era una parte que odiaba de Antonio, lo autónomo que podía ser con los temas del hogar. Cualquier otra esposa de familia con la que había hablado le había explicado que su marido no hacía nada, que cuando llegaba se echaba y se pasaba el rato bebiendo o mirando las musarañas hasta que caía rendido. Si no le lavaba la ropa, llevaría la suya mugrienta hasta que se cayera a pedazos; si no le preparaba la comida, morirían por no haber ingerido nada. Aquello le otorgaba cierto poder a la mujer en ese hogar en el que, quisiera o no, tenía que pasar gran parte del día. Sin embargo Antonio no era un negado: sabía lavar su ropa, porque lo había estado haciendo en el monasterio, y lo mismo con la comida. Tenía una faceta polivalente que aunque no servía tanto para la guerra, era muy capaz en otros aspectos.

 

— Está bien. Haced lo que os plazca, mi señor.

 

Dicho esto, la joven abandonó la habitación y le dejó solo. Suspiró, inaudible, y sus hombros se quedaron gachos al expulsar el aire que había en sus pulmones. Empezaba a pensar que, de confirmarse lo que ya sabía, las cosas con Lorena no irían muy bien. Pensar en ello le producía una sensación de vértigo bastante fuerte y, cobarde, apartó esos pensamientos y los rehuyó para no tener que enfrentarlos ahora. No estaba seguro de que su camino fuera a parar directamente a ese problema y si más adelante resultaba que se lo topaba, entonces ya pensaría cómo afrontarlo. Se ajustó los broches de la túnica, que descansaban sobre sus hombros, y con el cepillo que había sobre la cómoda se fue peinando los cabellos castaños. El último paso fue ajustarse las sandalias a cada una de las piernas. Se incorporó, salió a la sala común y sobre la mesa de la cocina vio que Lorena estaba dejando los platos que componían el desayuno.

 

En un silencio extraño, digno del mejor mausoleo de algún remoto cementerio, ambos degustaron los alimentos que había preparado. Cuando terminó, se limpió la boca con la servilleta que le quedaba a su derecha y después la dejó caer sobre la mesa de nuevo. Se levantó, se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano a la ventana y cogió el libro que descansaba sobre el reposabrazos. Eso enervó aún más a Lorena, que se puso a recoger los platos de mala gana, produciendo todo el ruido que podía golpeando los platos entre ellos con la fuerza justa para no romperlos o arrastrando las sillas por todo el suelo. Era complicado concentrarse con todo el jaleo que estaba montando y estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero, justo en ese momento en que había levantado la cabeza,  alguien llamó a la puerta. Cerró el libro, se levantó y fue a abrir. Cuando vio al rubio, notó un vuelco en el estómago y le sonrió, a lo que él le devolvió ese gesto.

 

— Decidme que no lleváis ya preparado desde hace más de media hora y que os estoy haciendo esperar —murmuró el visigodo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, recogido en una coleta por un lazo, y rozando sus mejillas, había dos mechones rubios que se ondulaban hacia las puntas. Llevaba una túnica blanca con motivos azules que le sorprendieron bastante. Cuando se percató de que Antonio la observaba, con la izquierda agarró el bajo de la túnica y después le miró a él— ¿Os gusta? He ahorrado cierto dinero y me he permitido un capricho.

 

— Sí, es una buena túnica —comentó—. Y no, no me habéis hecho esperar. Justo he terminado de desayunar, así que habéis sido tremendamente oportuno.

 

— Nos vamos entonces. Buena señora, me llevo a su esposo a practicar el tiro con arco. Esta vez, intentaré que no nos entretengamos tanto por ahí y se lo devolveré sano y salvo —exclamó el rubio dirigiéndose a la mujer, que seguía recogiendo todo lo que se había quedado por medio tras el desayuno.

 

— Gracias, don Francis. Espero que no le cause muchas molestias.

 

— ¡En absoluto! —proclamó, después de negar teatralmente con la cabeza. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes y sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando que los dientes formaran parte en esa sincera sonrisa—. Venid, he dejado a César atado en un árbol cercano.

 

Antonio le siguió y cuando llegó al lugar en el que el caballo estaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía un arco grande, negro, con un par de muescas pintadas en color blanco, junto a un carcaj lleno de flechas. Durante el trayecto hasta el lugar en el que Francis había decidido que iba a enseñarle, éste fue explicándole a qué zona iban a ir y cómo iban a estructurar toda la clase. Aunque iba prestándole atención, su mente al mismo tiempo iba analizando cómo se sentía en esa situación. El camino se le pasó volando y pronto tenía al visigodo teniéndole la mano para que se apeara. Le sonrió, nervioso, y se apresuró a darse la vuelta, fingiendo que observaba ese claro cercano al bosque al que le había llevado.

 

Lejos de lo que en un principio pensó, era un maestro bastante estricto, casi de la altura de Antonio. Lo primero fue practicar la postura que tendría que emplear con el arco, pero sin llevarlo en las manos. Se hacía complicado fingir que tensaba una cuerda que no estaba allí. Cuando no lo hacía bien le regañaba y se ponía en posición para que viera cómo debía hacerse y le imitara. El romano intentaba tomárselo con calma, pero la frustración acabó sobrepasándole y en una de esas, le miró con coraje y le espetó:

 

— ¡No puedo hacerlo bien cuando vos no me dejáis ni siquiera tocar un arco de verdad!

 

Durante un segundo temió que hubiera hecho enfadar al rubio aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Por culpa de haber vivido tanto tiempo junto a su tirano padre, creía que todo el mundo podría reaccionar de ese modo con él. Aunque Francis siempre se había portado con él de manera cariñosa, ¿quién le aseguraba que no ocultaba en su interior el odio visceral hacia él? El corazón se le apretujó, esperando algún tipo de respuesta física o verbal. Sin embargo, la postura del visigodo se relajó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa resignada.

 

— Tenéis razón en eso, mi buen señor. Coged el arco, os enseñaré cómo os debéis colocar para realizar un tiro perfecto. Usaremos como diana ese árbol de tronco ancho que hay allí.

 

Cogió el arma de color negro y una de las flechas a su disposición. Le costó unos cuantos segundos el pensar en cómo debía de colocarse y en su cabeza se fue repitiendo una y otra vez las instrucciones que le había dado al respecto no hacía tanto rato. Apoyó la flecha contra la madera que componía el arco y tensó la cuerda con esfuerzo. Francis observó con desaprobación aquella postura mala y que tantos problemas le estaba causando. Esperó paciente, con la esperanza de que corrigiera aquel error, pero por mucho tiempo que dejaba pasar sólo era testigo de aquella batalla silenciosa del joven contra objeto inanimado. Al final, cansado, decidió intervenir.

 

— ¡Así no, Antonio! ¿Es que no recordáis nada de lo que os he enseñado?

 

La voz estridente en ese momento de máxima concentración para el hispano le hizo sobresaltarse. Sus dedos, que tensaban la cuerda, aflojaron por un momento y la misma se escurrió a gran velocidad. Notó una sensación cortante, apartó la mano y se la llevó contra el pecho mientras se quejaba por lo bajo. Soltó el arco, que cayó al suelo, y con la que ahora tenía libre cubrió la otra. Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa y después de un segundo en ese estado de estupor, se acercó rápidamente.

 

— ¿Estáis bien, mi señor? —le preguntó mientras estiraba el cuello, intentando ver lo que le había ocurrido. Como no contestó inmediatamente, tomó gentil las manos del romano y las apartó para poder ver la derecha. Tenía la uña del dedo índice rojiza como si se hubiera llevado un golpe y un corte que sangraba un poco. El hispano apartó la mano, avergonzado por su torpeza. Francis se había percatado de que no le miraba a los ojos directamente—. Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa. No puedo pediros un lanzamiento perfecto cuando es la primera vez que tomáis un arco en vuestras manos.

 

— Tampoco me falta culpa a mí. Puedo ser más diestro con los libros o en el río, pescando lo que sea que cruce mi mirada y sea comestible, pero no me noto habilidoso empuñando un arco. Ruego que me disculpéis.

 

Entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a replicarle algo y quitarle las culpas que injustamente estaba cargando sobre sus hombros, cuando pensó que no importaba cuánto tiempo conversara con él, Antonio nunca aceptaría que él no tuviera parte de culpa. Lo sabía bien, era un hombre terco, y estaba tan seguro porque él lo era también. Viendo que sería inútil, como chocar contra una pared, Francis suspiró y sonrió resignado.

 

— Dejémoslo en un empate, ¿os parece?

 

El romano asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para recoger el arco. Cuando se hubo incorporado, chupó la sangre del dedo, hasta que sólo se veía una delgada línea roja manchando su piel, que hasta ahora se había visto en perfecto estado.

 

— Os voy a ayudar. Os enseñaré la pose y controlaré el primer tiro. Prestad atención, luego vos lo imitaréis sin mi ayuda.

 

En un principio, no comprendió bien lo que le estaba diciendo. Por mucho que le guiara, era complicado que hiciera un tiro acertado aunque le tuviera al lado observando, controlando cada movimiento, pero, de repente notó una presencia a su espalda, muy cerca, que por un momento le hizo estremecerse por dentro. Los brazos del extranjero rodearon parte de su cuerpo y sus manos se apoyaron contra las suyas, que estaban temblorosas ya de antes por los nervios. El corazón le latía en el pecho con violencia, pero no era en el único lugar en el que había proclamado su presencia, también notaba el palpitar en las orejas. Como estaba a su espalda, Francis no podía ver que además de parte de las orejas, las mejillas de Antonio también estaban algo más coloreadas por la vergüenza.  Durante ese rato le fue explicando de nuevo la teoría, ajeno a todo ese batiburrillo interno del hispano. Le guio en cada movimiento hasta que la flecha voló y se clavó en el árbol. En ese momento, Antonio recuperó el foco de atención y observó que había dado en su objetivo.

 

—Eso ha sido increíble. No pensé que jamás fuera a acertar una flecha que hubiera estado sujeta por mis manos.

 

— Deberíais tener más confianza en vos. Estoy seguro de que podéis hacer eso y más si os lo proponéis. Ahora intentadlo vos solo —respondió en tono jovial. Cuando pronunció eso último, el joven de cabellos cortos le miró como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad y eso le hizo gracia, por lo que se rio—. Sois tremendamente dramático cuando queréis. No tengáis miedo, el arco no se ha comido a nadie, aún.

 

— Muy gracioso sois cuando os apetece... —replicó a regañadientes, azorado—. Si fallo el disparo podría herir a alguien.

 

— Dejad de preocuparos tantísimo. No entiendo el motivo, pero os retenéis todo el rato y os cuesta disfrutar sin preocupaciones. Si lo que os angustia es darme, no va a pasar. Si perdéis la flecha en la espesura del bosque tampoco me voy a enfadar. ¡Venga, intentadlo! Confío en vuestra destreza.

 

El romano tragó lentamente saliva, buscando paz interna mientras tomaba el arco de nuevo e intentaba poner la postura correcta que antes le había enseñado a hacer. A medida que iba respirando hondo, su pulso se estabilizó y el temblor de sus manos disminuyó lo suficiente. Antes de soltar la flecha, aguantó el aliento. La varilla de madera con punta metálica voló a gran velocidad, cortando el aire y produciendo un sonido característico y otro más seco cuando se incrustó en la corteza del árbol.

 

— ¡Bien hecho! —exclamó risueño. Se acercó hasta Antonio y le dio un abrazo que duró a duras penas un segundo y que hizo que, por dentro, el romano gritara asustado por todo lo que le afectaba un simple abrazo—. ¿Lo veis? ¡Sabía que eráis capaz de hacerlo!

 

— Habrá sido suerte... —murmuró avergonzado, frotándose la nuca mientras una sonrisa nerviosa curvaba sus labios.

 

— ¿Es que también os vais a quitar el mérito? Estoy seguro de que vais a mejorar mucho. Intentad lanzar de nuevo.

 

La vergüenza se le pasó pronto cuando vio que cada tiro era más sencillo y tenía mejor acierto. Claro que no todos podían dar en el punto preciso que él intentaba acertar, pero la media prometía bastante para ser el primer día que lo hacía. Después de eso, mientras comían echados en el pasto, Francis le halagó sin medida por su buena actuación con el arma. Llegados a ese punto se quedó callado, escuchándole mientras iba comiendo. Recibir tales cumplidos le ilusionaba pero no le salía, al menos por ahora, el demostrar lo mucho que lo hacía. Se abstrajo tanto en sus pensamientos que sólo regresó a la realidad porque Francis le estaba mirando bastante cerca, con una ceja arqueada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba perdido en sus tonterías?

 

— Perdón, ¿decíais?

 

— ¿Estáis bien? Hace un rato que habéis incluso dejado de comer. ¿Os sucede algo? —le preguntó preocupado. Sin esperar una respuesta, el rubio llevó la mano derecha a la frente de su compañero de viaje para comprobar si estaba tan enfermo que hasta tenía fiebre y no se lo había dicho. Conociéndole como le conocía, daba la impresión de ser ese tipo de persona.

 

— Estoy bien, lo juro. Lo que pasa es que anoche me fui a dormir tarde porque estaba trabajando y ahora me ha pegado el sueño. Debe ser por la comida —murmuró sonriendo resignado. Mejor decirle eso que la verdad. Movió la frente y se apartó de la cálida mano del rubio, que aún seguía apoyada contra su piel.

 

— No deberíais jugar así con vuestra salud... Dormir es una rutina imprescindible que todos deberíamos seguir. ¿Es que voy a tener que venir a asomarme a vuestra ventana para vigilar que no cometéis alguna imprudencia?

 

— ¿Qué? No, no —apuntó rápidamente el hispano, negando con la cabeza—. Pero me apetecía venir con vos a practicar el tiro con arco.

 

Al escucharle decir aquello, Francis sonrió cariñoso. Se trataban de pequeños gestos que no iban con la intención que él hubiera deseado, pero le valían. Aunque fuera simplemente en plan amistoso, Antonio se preocupaba por él, pasaba el rato con él y además se divertía. Le agradaba poder estar a su lado, entregándole la felicidad que él consideraba que merecía. Seguro que no lo sabía pero a él también le producía mucha felicidad con solo dejarle estar a su lado. Cuando decía esas cosas, con una sinceridad aplastante, le parecía demasiado adorable. Por eso, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que el cerebro pudiera disuadirle, le agarró las mejillas y se acercó a él. Antonio, que tonto tampoco era y menos ahora que conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos, se alarmó pensando: ¡Va a besarme! Su corazón aleteó como el de un pequeño pajarillo, buscando elevarse sobre el suelo a gran velocidad, y cerró los ojos cuando notó que ya estaba muy cerca. Sin embargo, por segunda vez desde que había empezado a pensar que Francis podía besarle a la primera de turno, el rubio lo único que hizo fue posar sus labios sobre la frente del de ojos verdes.

 

Decepción era llamarla de manera suave. Ese sentimiento que se había amontonado en su estómago se parecía más a una profunda decepción, oscura como una noche sin luna. No obstante, al ver la sonrisa inocente y sincera del joven, su boca, que había permanecido recta formando una línea en su rostro, se arqueó en un gesto similar al del visigodo pero más difuminado.

 

— Ay, Antonio... Sois muy bueno cuando me decís estas cosas con tanta sinceridad. ¡Me dan ganas de achucharos y llevaros lejos, a disfrutar del mundo! Lástima que no pueda, o si no vuestra esposa mandaría a los perros a por mí, para que me maten.

 

¡Qué sorpresa le embargó cuando escuchó dentro de su cabeza a su propia voz decir: "llevadme lejos entonces"! Justo después de digerir sus propias ideas se notó nervioso y al mismo tiempo asustado. El rubio no tenía ni idea de ellas y estaba riendo su propia broma, ajeno a todo. No habló mucho más durante el resto de la tarde y, por suerte o desgracia, Francis tenía asuntos que atender, por lo que le dejó en casa  muy pronto. Otros días se había entretenido más en despedirse, le había pedido que siguiera practicando la lectura, pero en esta ocasión se aventuró hacia el interior del hogar después de una escueta despedida y una sonrisa conciliadora, para que no se enfadara por decirle adiós de esa manera.

 

Lorena quiso preguntarle cómo le había ido el día, pero él sólo alegó que quería dormir, que estaba cansado y que no se encontraba muy bien. Ella le siguió, alegando que seguramente algún bicho le habría picado y que eso se debía a que salía mucho rato a zonas boscosas. Le recomendó pedirle que fueran a otros lugares más civilizados y que, si no atendía a razones, ella  misma iría a cantarle las cuarenta. Aún así se notaba en su tono que no le caía mal el extranjero y que, por lo tanto, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo.

 

Cambiado a una túnica más ligera, echado sobre el lecho, con las cortinas medio echadas, impidiendo que los últimos retazos de luz entraran en la habitación, cerró los ojos y escondió parte de su rostro contra los cojines.

 

No, aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido por Eduardo.

 

* * *

 

 

Los días que habían acontecido a posteriori de su práctica con arco en el campo habían sido de los más difíciles que había vivido desde que se había marchado del monasterio para empezar una nueva etapa en familia. Lorena se quejaba a cada rato porque el hispano, aunque sí que estaba físicamente allí, no prestaba real atención a su entorno. Su esposa le hablaba e intentaba entablar conversación para avivar un poco esa pequeña llama que, al menos ella creía, había surgido antes de la boda, pero era incapaz de mantener una charla porque su marido se quedaba mirando por la ventana o a cualquier objeto como si estuviera hechizado y pudiera ver cosas que ella no podía ver.

 

Se tiraba las horas pensativo, alejado por algo invisible, tardaba horas en comer, si es que lo hacía, y sus patrones de sueño estaban patas arriba. Lo mismo dormía siestas de horas que luego, por la noche, se despertaba de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño. Su rostro contaba con unas ojeras visibles bajo sus ojos de color aceituna.

 

La conclusión a la que había llegado el otro día había sido detonadora. Sí, estaba completamente seguro de que eso que sentía no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido por Eduardo. Aunque pareciera la misma cantinela de siempre, ese esfuerzo por negar los sentimientos que había en su corazón, no se trataba de eso en absoluto. Así que esa era otra noche más en la que se tumbaba sobre el lecho, con los brazos sobre el estómago, observando el techo con fijación. En general se pasaba las horas debatiendo consigo mismo, buscando consenso sobre una simple decisión que tenía que tomar: ¿Debía decirle algo o debía callarse y no complicarle las cosas? Seguro que lo querría saber, pero si lo hacía le arrastraría a un camino que no era sencillo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Había llevado una vida dura, no necesitaba más problemas.

 

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando a lo lejos le pareció escuchar algo similar a un relincho. Se incorporó en la cama y miró por la ventana, pero desde allí no podía ver nada. ¿Es que ahora se estaba volviendo loco también? Se incorporó, se puso las zapatillas y se fue hacia el salón después de cerrar tras sí la puerta de la habitación. Abrió el ventanal, usando ambas manos, y se asomó para confirmar si ya estaba delirando. Pero, para su sorpresa, vio a cierto caballo y a cierto jinete, que acariciaba el morro del animal para que se calmara. Apoyó los brazos en el alfeizar de la ventana, sonriendo resignado, y cuando entreabrió sus labios su voz sonó clara pero baja.

 

— No sé si sois consciente de que podría llamar a la policía y decir que sois un acosador que no deja de molestarme. Puede que pasarais una noche en el calabozo y todo.

 

Aún sin girarse, el rubio sonrió al escuchar esa melodiosa voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio. No iba a mentir, había perdido la esperanza de encontrarse con él cuando había llegado y había visto que las velas estaban todas apagadas y que no se apreciaba movimiento alguno en el interior. Le había dicho a Antonio, durante las clases anteriores, que un día de estos vendría a vigilar que no se quedaba hasta las tantas trabajando, alegando que era únicamente debido a la preocupación que sentía por él y su salud. Para él mismo, y quizás para todo aquel que supiera del historial existente entre esos dos hombres, era más que evidente que no se trataba sólo de eso, también estaban esas irrefrenables ganas de verle, de conversar con él, de hacerle reír hasta que le reprochara que las mejillas le dolían. Se dio la vuelta, dejando a César a su espalda, y le dirigió una sonrisa.

 

— ¿Vais a hacerlo? Qué pena, mi señor. Pensaba que vos y yo teníamos algo especial y que no temíais mi manera de ser cariñosa —dijo, acercándose lentamente hasta estar delante de la ventana—. Pensaba que estabais durmiendo, mi buen hombre.

 

— Será que mucho no hago durante el día y luego, por la noche, no puedo conciliar el sueño —se dio cuenta de que el visigodo le observaba extrañado y se apresuró a añadir algo—. No me pasa cada noche, no os preocupéis. Debe ser que se acerca el cambio de clima y mi cuerpo no se termina de adaptar. ¿Habéis venido a vigilarme tal y como habíais jurado?

 

— Os lo prometí, ¿no es así? Soy un hombre de palabra —le dijo pícaro.

 

Esa sonrisa que había en el rostro de Antonio era una que pocas veces le había visto y ser testigo de ella le hizo bastante feliz. El hispano, para su sorpresa, le preguntó acerca de su día y como no quería decepcionarle empezó a explicarle su trabajo en el campo. Se lo había contado con anterioridad, pero los ojos verdes le observaban casi sin pestañear, como si fuera una novedad. Antonio se estaba fijando en los detalles más ridículos, en todas esas cosas en las que antes no había reparado porque estaba demasiado ocupando intentando engañarse a sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que Francis tenía una especie de tic y que cada vez que dudaba acerca de algún detalle de la historia que contaba, rozaba con los dientes su labio inferior. Se hacía hasta gracioso después de haber visto cómo lo repetía en incontables ocasiones.

 

Como solía pasar habitualmente, Antonio no aportaba demasiado. A ratos asentía con la cabeza o hacía un comentario escueto. Pero a diferencia de antaño, cuando creía que detestaba a ese hombre tan pesado, no decía ni mú porque estaba descubriéndole por primera vez. ¿Y si era egoísta? Podía serlo. No tenía por qué ocurrir esa misma noche, ni dentro de veinte, pero en algún momento tenía que hacerlo. Pero, ¿cuánto tenía que esperar? Pero sabía que tenía que tomar serias acciones para mejorar su situación, para ser libre.

 

— Algún día me gustaría ir con vos a trabajar en el campo, por ver cómo es —dijo de repente Antonio. Era un pensamiento que hacía un rato había aparecido en su cabeza y que se había negado a salir de allí por voluntad propia. El rubio le observó muy sorprendido. Jamás antes había demostrado tanto interés por su trabajo.

 

— ¿Os gustaría venir al campo conmigo? Es un trabajo difícil. Vuestras impolutas manos se mancharían de tierra y abono y posiblemente se llenarían de cortes con sólo un día de trabajo. No creo que necesitéis en absoluto meteros en algo así.

 

Toda la ilusión, el interés que pudiera haber sentido por verle trabajar, se vieron eclipsados tras la vergüenza. Era cierto, no tenía por qué ir con Francis a trabajar en el campo y, bajo su ley del silencio, sería imposible encontrar un motivo de peso que convenciera al visigodo y que no le dejara preguntándose qué tuerca se le había aflojado en esos días en que no se habían visto. Antonio se incorporó y se apartó un poco de la ventana y del rubio. Se llevó la mano izquierda al codo derecho y se lo frotó nervioso.

 

— Sí, supongo que tenéis razón. He dicho una estupidez —sentenció después de reír un breve segundo. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron hacia el suelo y luego volvieron a enfocar al rubio, que le miraba con una leve sonrisa, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso y que al mismo tiempo le hubiera enternecido—. Olvidaos.

 

Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido. ¿Por qué había tenido que proponer algo así? Era una tontería, posiblemente, pero le gustaría ver a Francis lejos de ese lugar y entonces, quizás... ¿Pero de veras quería ser así de egoísta? Mientras el visigodo seguía hablando, explicando de nuevo esas tareas tediosas y duras que realizaba día tras día, él se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Aún así, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya casi terminaba, sus labios se movieron solos y de repente se encontró a sí mismo preguntando algo a su visitante.

 

— ¿Y os apetecería venir algún día a cenar, después del trabajo? Puedo prepararos lo que queráis —propuso con el pulso acelerado. En el punto en el que estaba, quería ver cómo reaccionaba a cada rato que pasaba con él, quería seguir experimentando esa ridícula felicidad y para eso tenían que estar cerca.

 

— La propuesta es tentadora, ¿pero qué opina Lorena de todo esto?

 

La burbuja de felicidad explotó en ese momento, cuando escuchó ese nombre. De repente todo pensamiento positivo había desaparecido y dejó en su cuerpo un frío difícil de combatir. La sonrisa nerviosa se había difuminado hasta que en su expresión no había rastro alguno de emoción. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan sencillo destrozar su buen humor y con una sola frase, escueta, lo había logrado de manera asombrosa.

 

— ¿Lorena? ¿Y qué más da lo que opine ella? —murmuró entre dientes, tratando de contener ese aluvión de enfado, que amenazaba por escapar con la primera grieta que encontrara.

 

— Hombre, ella es vuestra esposa, ¿cierto?  Si me invitáis a una cena, preparará gran parte de lo que comamos, por lo que tampoco me gustaría darle demasiado trabajo. A ver si me va a pillar manía y no va a dejar que venga nunca más.

 

— ¿Es que acaso os importa tanto lo que ella diga? Si tanto os afecta, siempre podéis llevárosla, ¿eh? No voy a decir nada. Podré dedicarme al trabajo una temporada sin que nadie me moleste. Además, os he dicho que iba a prepararos yo lo que fuera. ¿Por qué le atribuís a ella el mérito?

 

El silencio que se aposentó en el ambiente era bastante denso y al mismo tiempo incómodo. Francis se encontraba confundido por su tono de voz. ¿Es que Antonio estaba molesto? ¿Era porque había insinuado que su esposa le importaba? ¿Quizás no la quería compartir? No sabía, pero el caso es que ni hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que no se trataba de eso, más bien al contrario. Por otra parte, el hispano no sabía cómo controlar ese rechazo que, aunque no fuera consciente, le había impactado como una bofetada en la cara. Era la segunda vez que intentaba quedar con él y era la segunda vez que le rechazaba sin despeinarse, sin darse cuenta siquiera, lo cual aún lo hacía peor. El rubio arqueó una ceja y, después de unos segundos, se decidió a preguntar algo.

 

— ¿Os encontráis bien, Antonio? Desde hace un rato que estáis haciendo unas preguntas extrañas. ¿Es que hay algo que queráis contarme? —preguntó el rubio. En su mente había ideas de todo tipo, aunque ninguna le incluía a él como protagonista de los quebraderos de cabeza de su Eros, que se quedó un momento en silencio.

 

— Sí, estoy bien, sólo bastante cansado. Creo que debería marcharme a descansar.

 

Su rostro carecía de expresión y eso, para rematarlo, aún era más raro. Antonio entrecerró un momento los ojos, como si hubiera vislumbrado algo que le hubiera chocado y el rubio, al ver que le miraba a él, examinó su ropa.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

 

— Tenéis algo, en la mejilla derecha —murmuró señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Francis se frotó con dorso de la mano y le observó, esperando que le dijera que ya estaba. Negó con la cabeza—. No, no os lo habéis quitado. Acercaos.

 

Extrañado, se arrimó al alfeizar de la ventana, apoyó las manos sobre éste y esperó quieto. Antonio, también se aproximó y con el pulgar de la mano izquierda le frotó la mejilla, que en realidad estaba limpia y reluciente. Miró próximo el rostro del visigodo y, sin previo aviso, el romano se acercó a él y posó los labios sobre los del hombre que estaba plantado fuera. Los ojos azules de éste se abrieron como platos y el corazón dio la impresión de pararse por un momento. El contacto no duró tanto, pero para él fue igual que una eternidad al mismo tiempo. Antonio se separó y parecía muy tranquilo.

 

— Ya está. Bueno, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

 

Sin más, agarró la ventana y la cerró. Lo siguiente fue echar la cortina y se apartó a un lado, apoyado contra la pared que había allí, resguardado, preguntándose a sí mismo por qué demonios se había lanzado al vacío sin cuerda. Francis se quedó allí un segundo, intentando procesar que Antonio le había besado. Su Eros, por su propio pie, había decidido acercarse a él y robarle un beso. Se pegó a la ventana de repente, como si le hubieran dado la vida entonces, e intentó ver el interior. Nada le importaba manchar los cristales, ahora mismo necesitaba hablar con ese hombre que le había rehuido de manera vil.

 

— ¡Antonio, maldita sea! Ahora ni se os ocurra huir —exclamó, en un susurro. Estaba chocado, claro que sí, pero no idiota. No quería despertar a la mujer del hombre que acababa de besarle.

 

Los ojos verdes del joven hispano descendieron y sus incisivos mordieron con suavidad el labio inferior. Había esperado poder huir sin tener que dar explicación alguna, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera ser así. ¡Había que ser iluso...! Estábamos hablando de darle largas a Francis, el hombre más terco que debía de existir por esas tierras. Así pues, cuando el visigodo ya estaba literalmente arañando los cristales y amenazando por lo bajo con llamar a la puerta principal, sin importarle si despertaba a Lorena, se puso de nuevo frente a la ventana, inspiró y espiró hondo y entonces volvió a abrirla, con semblante calmado. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo al romano, el cerebro de Francis recordó ese contacto de hacía unos escasos minutos y se descompuso por completo.

 

— Sois un ruidoso. ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? —preguntó el de cabellos cortos. Podría haber atacado el tema directamente, pero no actuaba de esa manera y a poder ser lo alargaría hasta que ya fuera inevitable.

 

— Yo... Esto... Lo de antes. Ya sabéis. ¿Qué ha sido? Quiero decir. Os habéis acercado. Eso —dijo el rubio, torpe, pasando la mirada del romano a un lado, a otro, para después regresar a él. De repente su cerebro no estaba operativo y la vergüenza se le había amontonado en las mejillas en la forma de un sonrojo profuso, que se notaba.

 

— Menuda elocuencia tenéis, guau. Creo que esta es la vez que mejor os he escuchado expresaros —replicó Antonio, con las cejas alzadas. Se hacía cómico ver a ese hombre, que normalmente siempre estaba decidido, tartamudeando como si fuera el más tímido de todo Caesar Augusta.

 

— ¡No mareéis la perdiz! —exclamó, en un susurro. Suspiró y habló calmado, aunque firme—. Os estoy preguntando que qué ha sido eso de antes.

 

Ya no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo, así que Antonio suspiró pesadamente y se infundió coraje a sí mismo. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, cercano al rubio, que cada vez estaba más nervioso. Había una idea en su cabeza, una idea muy loca a estas alturas, pero que era la única que le cuadraba. No podía ser, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Necesitaba urgentemente una respuesta a todo ese mar de confusión en el que se estaba ahogando.

 

— Eso ha sido un beso, Francis. Creía que conocíais los besos... —murmuró. Sabía que era cruel responder con evasivas en ese momento, pero necesitaba un par de segundos más para acabar de organizar todos sus pensamientos y ser capaz de exponerlos en orden. El rubio, al escuchar su respuesta, sonrió tenso, forzado, y pisoteó el suelo con fuerza y molestia.

 

— Sé lo que es un beso, lo que quiero saber es por qué de repente, sin venir a cuento, me habéis besado. Dejad de evadirme como siempre hacéis y sed sincero por una vez en vuestra maldita vida.

 

— ¿Recordáis lo que me dijisteis al poco de conocerme? Yo sí lo recuerdo, supongo que porque me pareció una locura enorme. En ese entonces ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerme amigo vuestro, en pasar el rato como últimamente lo pasamos. No dejaba de pensar: Este tío es demasiado pesado. ¿Es que se cree que así va a lograr algo? Sólo se pone en ridículo. Pero... —suspiró y se frotó la sien izquierda, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en la madera—. No lo sé. Fui incapaz de omitir vuestra manera de ser, vuestra sincera preocupación por mí. Así que me asusté. Y llevo tiempo intentando ignorarlo, intentando ocultarlo y apagarlo como si fuera un peligroso incendio, pero ya no puedo. Quería quedar con vos, quería pasar tiempo con vos porque me siento feliz a vuestro lado. Esta es la verdad, Francis —le miró, con el corazón alterado por estar diciendo todo aquello—. Estoy enamorado de ti. Quería pensar que sólo me gustabas, que no era igual que lo que sentía con Eduardo y es cierto. No estoy enamorado de ti igual que lo estaba de Eduardo, lo estoy más.

 

La mente del visigodo se había quedado totalmente hueca después de esa declaración. Lo único que en ella se repetía, de manera constante, era la voz de Antonio pronunciando esas últimas frases que le había dedicado. Sus extremidades estaban flojas a cada lado de su cuerpo y justo cuando su cerebro decidió funcionar, lo único que hizo fue acercarse rápidamente al hispano, agarrar su cintura y tirar de él. Sin poderlo evitar, Antonio fue levantado del alfeizar y notó que caía de espaldas. Por suerte, como Francis le agarraba, el golpe no fue fuerte y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le había echado sobre el césped que había justo al lado. El visigodo se había echado sobre él, con las piernas apoyadas a cada lado de su cuerpo y en el instante en que Antonio entreabrió los labios, Francis acortó las distancias y le besó con una pasión desbordante que amenazaba con llevárselos a los dos. Los brazos del joven de ojos verdes se movieron hasta rodear el cuello de su compañero y la mano se apoyó contra su espalda, mientras correspondía a ese contacto físico, que poco tenía que ver con el que él había iniciado hacía un rato. Cuando se separó unos segundos después, Antonio se dio cuenta de que le había parecido insuficiente.

 

— ¿Estás enamorado de mí? —dijo él, abandonando también el formalismo que había existido entre ellos ahora que él también lo había dejado atrás— ¿Te gusto más de lo que te había gustado Eduardo? ¿De veras te gusto yo?

 

— Te lo puedo repetir las veces que haga falta si es que no te lo crees. Has conseguido tu objetivo. Has logrado que me enamore de ti. Me gustas, demasiado, y no quiero ocultártelo más porque, sí aún te sigo gustando como creo que lo hago, estaría dejando que el tiempo pasara en balde. No quiero arrepentirme de no habértelo dicho porque quiero estar contigo, quiero ser feliz y no quiero que nada me lo impida.

 

El proceso de ir al encuentro de sus labios fue brusco, pero una vez se hallaron, el beso se volvió cariñoso, lento, como si deseara expresar todo aquello que Francis había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo. La mano derecha del rubio acarició parte de los cabellos de su compañero, meloso, como si estuviera atesorándole ahora que le tenía así, tan a su merced y, además, le correspondía a cada gesto con lo que no hubiera imaginado en la vida que escucharía. Sus labios se entreabrían un trozo, lo justo para que al unirse, el contacto fuera más cálido. Consciente de que debía hablar, el rubio se apartó lo suficiente para poder hacerlo y no ver borroso al romano.

 

— Claro que sigues gustándome, Antonio. Casi como el primer día, o incluso más. No sé cómo me enamoré tan irremediablemente de ti, pero aunque he intentado escapar, no he podido hacerlo. Más que lo que esté bien o lo que esté mal, lo que verdaderamente me importa es estar contigo. Aunque hay algo que no puedo obviar, mi Eros, que es que estás casado.

 

— ¿Es un impedimento para que pensemos, ahora, en tontear, besarnos y ese tipo de cosas? —preguntó Antonio, con una pizca de preocupación adornando sus facciones perfectas. Francis se inclinó de nuevo y dejó que sus labios se fueran posando, de manera intermitente, por la piel del cuello. Inhaló su aroma y cerró los ojos, perdido en ese hombre despampanante, que había declarado que sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

 

— Me preocupa, pero no quiero esperar a lo que sea. Llevo demasiado anhelando tenerte, Antonio, pero soy sincero cuando digo que no se me olvida que está Lorena en la cama, esperando a que regreses. Está claro que ella siente algo por ti.

 

En ese momento, el rubio se incorporó y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda. Aprovechando ese despiste, Antonio le empujó y rodó hasta quedar sobre él. En el cabello tenía trozos de hierba y había levantado con él el olor a la misma. Bajo la luz de la luna, la imagen de Antonio sobre él, le pareció una de las más hermosas que había visto hacia el momento y, aunque maravillado, fue incapaz de resistir la tentación y sus manos se movieron solas, hasta rodear su cintura y acariciar parte de la espalda baja. Antonio se inclinó y rozó con sus labios los de Francis, parsimonioso. Quería perderse en ese momento, que estaba disfrutando como nunca. La diferencia principal entre Eduardo y Francis es que este último correspondía sus sentimientos, siempre le había visto como algo más y, aunque a veces le había tratado como un amigo sólo, o como algo cercano a un hermano, en el fondo siempre le había demostrado ese cariño que difería completamente de esas otras dos. Frotó su nariz con la del extranjero y suspiró de manera inaudible.

 

— Lo sé, lo sé... —murmuró apesadumbrado— No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Fui yo el que se casó, pensando que eso iba a arreglarme todos mis problemas, y no pude estar más equivocado. Encima que te hice daño con eso, no puedo esperar que me ayudes y te preocupes por el tema. Me encargaré de solucionarlo. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

 

Casi como si la hubieran invocado por estar hablando de ella, la voz de Lorena se escuchó desde la habitación, gritando sin importarle que fueran altas horas de la madrugada. Se había despertado cuando el hispano se había levantado de la cama, por cómo el colchón se había elevado al quitarle un peso de encima, pero después de ver que el tiempo pasaba, ya no pudo conciliar tampoco el sueño.

 

— ¡Antonio, venid a la cama, anda! ¡No puede ser que os pase eso todos los días! Deberíais dejar de dormir a media tarde, es un hábito horroroso. ¡Como no vengáis, os juro que saldré a buscaros y os arrastraré dentro!

 

El marido de dicha joya suspiró y ladeó la mirada. Estaba claro que, ahora que ella había dicho la suya, no podía hacerla esperar, o les encontraría en esa situación y, para eso, no habría explicación posible. No era la mejor manera de resolver sus problemas. Se agazapó sobre él y rozó con la nariz parte de su mejilla, de una forma tan cariñosa que a Francis le revolvió todo por dentro.

 

— Debo irme... Pero, tal y como propuse antes, te voy a esperar un día para cenar. Lo prepararé todo y te enviaré una carta, para que sepas la hora y el sitio.  Cuando vengas a las clases, tienes que volver a tratarme como antes y  yo haré eso mismo. —dijo él, sonriendo resignado.

 

— No te preocupes, seré igual de formal que siempre. —replicó Francis, pícaro y después de esas palabras, le guiñó un ojo.

 

— Maldita sea. Ojalá no tuviera que irme... —resolló, entre dientes, molesto por la situación.

 

¿Por qué su _querida_ esposa no podía dormir del tirón y tenía que preocuparse por si se quedaba dormido en una silla? No le haría mal tener un poco de tortícolis. Se inclinó una vez más y le dio un beso, más contundente, aunque breve, a Francis antes de apartarse por completo. Se levantó y trepó por la ventana, para regresar al interior de la casa. Aún echado en el suelo, con los codos apoyados sobre el césped y una sonrisa divertida curvando sus labios, observó cómo el culo del romano quedaba en pompa, cubierto por esa túnica. De acuerdo, aquello acababa de hacer que la noche pudiera calificarse, hasta ahora, de inolvidable. No se dijeron nada más, Antonio cerró la ventana y echó la cortina. Él se quedó allí, mirando el cristal, con aire enamoradizo. Entonces, de repente, la cortina se abrió un poco y vio que el romano, con una sonrisa inocente, casi infantil, agitaba la mano enérgicamente y se despedía de él. Francis rió por lo bajo, en silencio, besó su propia mano y extendió todo ese brazo hasta que la palma de la misma quedaba tendida en su dirección. Después de lanzarle ese beso, vio que la sonrisa de ese joven se ensanchaba aún más. Cerró las cortinas y fue a la llamada de su esposa, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

 

El visigodo volvió a reír, henchido de felicidad, y se dejó caer sobre el césped. Sus ojos vislumbraron la cúpula oscura, moteada por puntitos brillantes, que era el cielo a esas horas y cerró los ojos mientras, una y otra vez, en su mente repetía:

 

"Antonio está enamorado de mí"


	17. La mejor noche de su vida

En ocasiones, por mucho que uno deseaba algo, no podía obtenerlo. No por falta de esfuerzo o por la imposibilidad de realizarlo, más bien porque la situación se complicaba y con tal de mantener una estabilidad era mejor permanecer a la espera hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran. No negaría que una vez librado de las cadenas, de las ataduras, y después de haber aceptado sus propios sentimientos, había pasado las horas pensando en que si aguantaba y encontraba una solución a su situación podría estar con Francis sin miedo a nada, dejando de lado la infidelidad que, aunque no le amargaba, no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

Después de los besos sobre el césped, de las palabras cariñosas, sólo se habían visto en una ocasión para las clases y no había terminado muy bien. No había sido nada que hubiera tenido que ver con ellos dos, que cuando se quedaban a solas se dirigían miradas cargadas de significado y, siempre cuidadoso, Francis aprovechaba para rozar su mano al pasar alguna página o al señalarle una palabra del libro que fingía no entender. El problema había sido Lorena, que llevaba unos días batallando contra Antonio. La culpa de ese comportamiento la tenían las mujeres del mercado al que iba de vez en cuando. Todas coincidían en que Antonio, por lo que la joven muchacha contaba, era el peor marido del mundo y ya que ella había renunciado a un futuro prometedor y que su familia había sido la que les había pagado gran parte de sus pertenencias le debía respeto. Su obligación, como marido, era proveer para toda la familia y además darle la bendición de la progenie, que tanta falta le hacía a ella. 

Lejos de su propia sangre Lorena se sentía más sola que nunca, sin oportunidad alguna de huir, sin otro objetivo más que el de limpiar, lavar la ropa y mantener sus plantas del jardín vivas. Ella, que había sido una parte activa en el día a día en casa de sus padres, ahora se veía relegada a un papel de segundona. El cariño que había empezado a sentir por Antonio durante el inicio del matrimonio se diluyó y se vio sobrepasado por la frustración, amarga como una fruta que no ha llegado a madurar y que por las inclemencias del tiempo ha llegado a podrirse. No entendía la mente de su esposo y vista la falta de interés por su parte tampoco quería comprenderla. Si él no experimentaba nada más que una helada indiferencia hacia su persona, Lorena no pensaba mover un solo músculo. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era un hijo, alguien en quien volcarse y a quien ofrecerle toda su devoción y amor. Un niño o niña de sus entrañas que no apartaría su mano, tendida en un gesto de benevolencia. El problema era que no parecía que fuera a darle aquello siquiera y su comportamiento evasivo la irritaba hasta el punto de gritar.

Por eso, durante la última clase de lectura, cuando Antonio le pidió sin mirarle que dejara lo que llevaba minutos preparándoles para comer, la sangre le hirvió de puro coraje y cuando los dejó casi los rompe. Los dos varones la miraron atónitos y entonces ella empezó a quejarse abiertamente de su falta de tacto, de que nunca le agradecía nada y que daba por sentado que estaba allí para servirle por el único hecho de ser su mujer. El varón de ascendencia románica abandonó su silla, se fue para ella y le pidió, por todo lo que más quisiera, que no montara un espectáculo allí cuando tenían invitados. La mano derecha de Antonio rozó el antebrazo de la mujer y en el instante en el que se produjo el contacto, se apartó con violencia y su rostro se puso rojo como la grana de lo enfadada que estaba. Las palabras subieron de tono y aunque no abrió la boca para pronunciar ni una sola palabra, a Francis le estaba doliendo que le hablara de esa manera. 

El visigodo carraspeó para recordarle a los otros dos su presencia en el lugar y Antonio fue el primero en girarse. En su expresión había tristeza al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa intentaba enmascararla. Recorrió las distancias que les separaban e hizo un gesto sentido con la cabeza. Antes de haber escuchado lo que iba a decirle, Francis tuvo un presentimiento de qué iba a tratarse.

— Lo siento, me temo que nuestras clases se han terminado por hoy. Lamento haberos hecho venir para nada. 

Sus intentos de contraargumentos murieron en su propia mente, antes de llegar a ver la luz siquiera. No encontraba ningún motivo por el cual permanecer allí, por lo que se despidió de manera escueta y abandonó ese hogar. Fuera, mientras se entretenía desanudando las riendas del árbol y comprobando que la silla estaba bien sujeta, pudo escuchar gritos que provenían del interior de la casa. Sabía que nada grave pasaba porque se escuchaban ambas voces, pero eso no quitaba que le abandonara con una sensación de impotencia. Y esas peleas, lejos de calmarse, iban cada vez a más. En ellas Lorena había empezado a empujarle y una vez que intentó detenerla, manoteó y le arañó uno de los brazos. Menos mal que se había apartado a tiempo o con sus largas uñas le hubiera hecho un corte más profundo. Aún con aquellas provocaciones, no se rebotó. Podría haberlo hecho, de manera fácil, pero no estaba en su naturaleza el ser cruel con alguien físicamente aunque esa persona lo estuviera siendo con él. Comparado con los abusos de su padre, los de Lorena podían calificarse de caricias. 

El tercer día de la semana, su joven esposa se despertó aparentemente calmada. Le preparó el desayuno y, a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez no lo había estampado contra la primera pared que encontró justo en el momento antes de dejárselo sobre la mesa. Podría haber hecho un inciso para apuntar que le agradaba ver que estaba ya más sosegada y que había vuelto a sus cabales, pero mejor no jugar con material inflamable cerca de las ascuas de un fuego extinto. 

— Cuando termines eso vamos a ir a mi casa a visitar a mi familia. Mi padre me dijo que hacía mucho que no te veía y que tenía ganas de charlar contigo, de hombre a hombre —dijo casual mientras acababa de retirar un par de platos, que ya estaban vacíos. A lo largo de sus infinitas peleas había perdido el formalismo con Antonio y le trataba de tú. Al hispano no le molestaba demasiado que lo hiciera; era sin duda mejor que otras veces en las que las palabras subían de tono de manera alarmante. 

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes, Lorena? —preguntó él, fingiendo aflicción—. Si lo hubieras hecho te podría haber dicho que hoy no me va bien. Tengo una visita más tarde y además muchos asuntos que atender. Me temo que no voy a poder ir.

— Siempre tienes asuntos que atender. En tu lista de prioridades todo lo que tiene relación con lo mío siempre está en la última posición. Porque así eres tú, siempre preocupándote por todo el mundo menos por mí —bufó resentida. Le había querido dar una oportunidad, pero su esposo se la había cargado de un solo golpe. 

— Eso no es cierto. Me preocupo por ti, claro que lo hago. —murmuró Antonio, intentando esquivar la inminente tormenta.

— Y una mierda te preocupas por mí. El único que te importa eres tú mismo. Eres un maldito egoísta. ¡Te estoy pidiendo que vengas a ver a mi padre, conmigo! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un padre de sangre y no pienso renunciar a mi familia porque a ti se te antoje ponerte con tus estúpidos libros! Ni siquiera cumples con tus deberes de marido. ¡Preséntales tus respetos a mi familia, porque no nos morimos de hambre gracias a ellos! ¡No tienes nada! ¡Eres un hombre patético!

— Pues te recuerdo que tú eres la que se casó con el hombre patético, buena mujer —replicó mirándole frío—. Además, quizás si no intentaras hacerme una encerrona llevándome a casa de tus padres, quizás si anularía todos mis compromisos para ir a verles. ¿Te crees que soy tan idiota? ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta lo que significaba eso de: charla de hombre a hombre? Me llevas para que tu padre me dé un sermón para que te dé un hijo.

— ¡Porque eres un maldito egoísta que ni eso me quiere dar! ¡Maldito seas, bastardo! ¿¡Qué te cuesta!? ¡Todo esto se acabaría si me dieras un maldito hijo del que ocuparme, que sí que me quisiera a diferencia de ti! ¡Y ni eso me quieres dar! ¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Maldito frígido de mierda! ¡Pues no pienses que voy a quedarme parada mientras tú haces lo que te viene en gana! Cuando menos te lo esperes, te ataré a la cama y tendré lo que yo quiera. Por mucho que lo sepas, nada te va a preparar para ello. Así de fuerte es mi convicción.

La joven se fue hacia el lugar en el que apilaban los platos sucios, supurando veneno por la boca con cada nueva palabra que pronunciaba. Antonio, que ya no tenía hambre a causa de la situación en la que se encontraba, abandonó la silla sobre la que sus posaderas habían descansado y siguió a la joven un trecho, intentando hacerse oír por encima de aquellos gritos. Que él le pidiera que se calmara lo único que logró fue que se encendiera incluso más. Así pues, agarró uno de los platos sucios y lo lanzó hacia el joven, que dio gracias a tener reflejos decentes, porque si no le hubiera dado de lleno. El trozo de vajilla se estrelló contra la pared que había al otro lado y el contenido se esparció sobre el suelo. Algunos de los pedazos saltaron por el aire y en concreto uno le hizo un pequeño corte en la pierna, por el cual se quejó por lo bajo. Los ojos verdes de Antonio buscaron a Lorena, sorprendido, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera eso. No obstante, ella para aquel entonces ya iba de camino a la habitación. Cogió un chlamys de color crema, se lo puso por encima de los hombros y cubrió parte de su cabello para llamar menos la atención y, sin decir una sola palabra, salió de allí. 

Era increíble el carácter tan agresivo que esa mujer tenía. Le recordaba al carácter de otro individuo en el que ni tan siquiera quería pensar. Sorteó los trozos de vajilla quebrada y fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Con una de las toallas que tenían presionó el corte hasta que dejó de sangrar y dejó la herida bien limpia, no fuera que se le infectara. Su ánimo no había resultado ileso de todo aquel espectáculo que habían tenido en la casa. Mientras recogía los pedazos de vajilla pensaba que tendría que tener cuidado con lo que su esposa hacía, porque parecía dispuesta a violarle con tal de obtener un hijo. 

Cuando la tarde empezaba a caer se metió en la cocina y empezó a preparar la cena. El olor a estofado pronto invadió cada diminuto rincón del sitio en el que habitaba. Mientras hervía y el humo y el vapor escapaba por la chimenea engalanó la mesa cubriéndola con un mantel caro blanco. Las servilletas seguían el mismo patrón y los cubiertos, de plata, quedaron más que relucientes cuando los frotó con un paño. Dos copas doradas culminaron la mesa y al lado había una jarra alta con vino. 

Apagó el fuego un rato más tarde y dejó que el estofado terminara de cocinarse por sí solo con el calor residual. Miró la hora y decidió esperar leyendo un libro, sentado en su sillón favorito cercano a la ventana. Abstraído en otros mundos, en las vidas de otras personas, no fue consciente de ese rato que había pasado allí por lo que le sorprendió el sonido de alguien golpeando con los nudillos contra la puerta. Puso el punto de libro entre las páginas en las que se encontraba, dejó el volumen sobre el reposabrazos y se levantó del asiento. Anduvo la corta distancia que le separaba de la puerta y abrió. Al otro lado estaba Francis, con su cabello largo recogido en una coleta adornada por un lazo blanco. La parte superior de su torso estaba cubierta por la tela del chlamys, roja oscura, y a partir de la cintura asomaban las telas de la túnica.

— Lo siento, ¿he llegado tarde? 

— ¿Eh? No, claro que no has llegado tarde —replicó por fin despertando del trance en el que se había quedado después de ver al rubio engalanado de esa manera—. Pasa, no te quedes fuera, que ya refresca a partir de esta hora.

Aceptó la invitación de buen grado y se adentró en los aposentos de aquella joven pareja. El lugar estaba bastante silencioso y los ojos azules de Francis se pasearon por el interior en busca de la figura femenina de la esposa del hombre al que quería, sin remedio. A la luz de las velas que había repartidas por el salón, Antonio se dio cuenta casi de manera inmediata de lo que estaba haciendo. Se fue para él, por la espalda, y apoyó las manos sobre los cierres del chlamys. En el interior del hogar hacía una temperatura agradable y tan tapado iba a acabar acalorado. Mientras sus manos soltaban la tela y retiraban la pieza de vestir, la voz del joven de cabellos castaños sonó cariñosa incluso.

— Si estás buscando a Lorena te digo que no está. Hemos tenido una discusión y se ha marchado a casa de sus padres. Supongo que hasta mañana en la noche no vendrá, si es que regresa algún día. 

Cuando Francis se dio la vuelta, Antonio también había girado un poco sobre sí mismo y se encontraba doblando con cuidado la prenda de ropa que le había quitado. En sus ojos verdes, más oscuros por la falta de luz, había algo que pudo identificar como tristeza. Había vivido una de esas disputas entre marido y mujer y mientras que él poco contestaba, Lorena, una tras otra, lanzaba puñaladas para herir a ese hombre que también la estaba hiriendo. Francis dio un par de pasos y tomó la mano izquierda del muchacho. Aquel gesto hizo que posara la mirada en él. Después de largos días sin verse de esa manera, a solas por completo, sus ojos se encontraron y de su boca desaparecieron las palabras por un rato. Incapaz de soportar el ser testigo de ese velo de pena que a veces atormentaba al romano, tiró de él, soltó la mano que había estado sujetando y usó la extremidad libre para rodear a Antonio en un abrazo. Su cabeza se apoyó contra la de éste y dejó que su nariz se enterrara un trozo en esa cabellera rebelde.

— ¿Estás bien? Aún recuerdo la que tuvisteis el otro día y me preocupas. No puedes seguir aquí y menos con la guerra que te está dando. ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte? —preguntó acariciando los cabellos que había en la nuca.

— Lo tengo muy claro, no pienso meterte en esto. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero voy a encontrar una solución. Mientras tengo que fingir que nada sucede y que todo está como siempre. Si eso implica dejarle que me grite, entonces que así sea. Puedo omitirlo, estoy acostumbrado.

Esa última frase le dolió en el alma como jamás hubiera imaginado que lo haría. En cosa de escasos segundos, los brazos de Francis bajaron para rodear la cintura de Antonio y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Alzó la mirada de color aceituna y justo en ese instante el extranjero aprovechó para posar sus labios contra los de él. El primer segundo fue estático, fue calmado puesto que ambos tenían que asimilar que volvían a catarlos, pero justo a continuación las manos del joven romano se apoyaron a los lados del cuello de su compañero y le devolvieron ese contacto con cariño. Conscientes de que como continuaran no sabrían cuándo terminar, se separaron y se sonrieron mientras sus narices rozaban la una contra la otra.

— Te he echado demasiado de menos. No podía dejar de contar las horas, los minutos, los segundos que faltaban hasta que te pudiera ver de nuevo. Cuando me llegó tu carta diciendo que podía venir a comer creía que se me iba a romper la cara de lo mucho que estaba sonriendo.

— Hubiera sido toda una tragedia si eso hubiera sucedido —comentó. El que no podía dejar de sonreír ahora era él. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le necesitara de esa manera, a que alguien le echara de menos cada segundo que pasaba alejado de esa persona—. Ven, vamos a comer.

Tomó su mano en la suya y con gentileza le fue guiando hacia la mesa, perfectamente preparada para la cena. Los ojos de Francis, que habían estado paseándose por la espalda bien formada de su Eros y en la unión entre ésta y su perfecto y redondeado trasero, se perdieron en lo que había preparado el joven con amor y clara dedicación. Se notaba su personalidad en cada pequeño detalle o, al menos, era capaz de verlo con ridícula facilidad. La manera en que doblaba las servilletas, cómo dejaba los cubiertos ligeramente escorados hacia la derecha y su manía de poner la copa de vino frente al plato, en justo el medio. Conocía las manías de lo que había visto en las veces que habían ido a comer juntos al prado. Tanto le observaba cuando estaba con él, que había aprendido al dedillo todas esas cosas como si fueran de vital importancia para su día a día. Progresivamente se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, cargada de tanto cariño que abrumó a Antonio, el cual tuvo que mirar en otra dirección para que lo único que se le encendiera fueran las orejas.

— Esto es perfecto: el mantel, los cubiertos, las copas, el vino, la comida... Y, para rematarlo, tú a mi lado para compartirlo. Creo que ahora mismo no puedo pedir nada más.

— Siempre te pasas de zalamero. No tienes por qué halagar todas y cada una de las cosas que hago, ¿eh? —dijo el joven romano, cuyas manos ahora agarraban el bajo de la túnica, respondiendo a la necesidad de su dueño de hacer algo con esos dedos que no estaban al cuidado de nada—. Ahora siéntate a comer o se enfriará todo antes de que hayamos probado bocado.

— Tienes razón, lo siento. Vamos a comer.

Como el hombre elegante y atento que era, apartó la silla que quedaba para Antonio, justo al lado de la suya, y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos de color verde. Al comprender el mensaje, el hispano hizo rodar la mirada, con una sonrisa apurada, y cedió a los caprichos de aquel hombre al que quería, del cual estaba enamorado. Con su ayuda se acercó a la mesa y pudo coger la servilleta, estirarla y dejarla reposar sobre su regazo. En ese tiempo Francis había hecho lo mismo y ya miraba la cantidad de comida que había. Pronto se decidió y empezó a probar los manjares que le había preparado. Cada vez que masticaba y el sabor le inundaba la boca y le estimulaba el cerebro, le daban ganas de llorar de la emoción. De hecho, se quedó mirando un punto del infinito con una expresión inmutable. 

Antonio, que estaba encargándose de su propio plato, de repente levantó la mirada y se encontró con su acompañante de esa manera. Le hubiera parecido normal hasta cierto punto si hubiera estado así un segundo, pero llevaba como un minuto de esa manera. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se movieron para poder enfocar la comida. Después de un rápido análisis, no encontró cuál podía ser la fuente de esa expresión tan vacía.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! Dime. Dímelo —imploró al final. Le estaba reconcomiendo por dentro no saber qué sucedía—. Algo está mal. ¿Qué me ha salido mal? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

— Nada está mal, mi querido Antonio. Lo que me pasa es que no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy. ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué los dioses me quieren tanto de repente?! ¡Quizás debería estar asustado...! Primero me bendijeron con esta belleza, que aún así no puede compararse con la tuya, pero de repente te trajeron a mi vida. Ahora no sólo tengo tu amor, además cocinas para mí. Eres un hombre perfecto, mi Eros. Ahh... Debo estar soñando. Y si es así no quiero despertar jamás~ ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me has dado un puntapié?

— ¡Pensaba que había hecho algo mal, maldita sea! —espetó dejando ir el aire que se había acumulado en su pecho. Se inclinó hacia uno de los lados y dejó que su sien descansara por un momento sobre el hombro del rubio, que le observaba de reojo, emocionado por la cercanía—. Te he echado de menos, no quería fastidiar esto.

Sonrió con ternura, aprovechando que no podía verle desde la posición en la que estaba. Ladeó el rostro y presionó sus labios contra la cabellera de color chocolate del romano. A continuación, estrujó su cabeza entre la suya propia y su hombro, durante un segundo. La mano derecha tomó el cubierto y empezó a pinchar más comida.

— Todo está perfecto, no te preocupes. De veras, soy muy feliz. Aunque la comida fuera horrible, que no es el caso, nada podría cambiar eso. Así que ahora, por favor, deja de preocuparte como si fueras una madre e intenta disfrutar del momento. ¿Lo harás por mí?

— Claro —murmuró después de incorporarse para poder dejarle comer en paz de una vez por todas. 

Durante un rato bastante prolongado estuvieron conversando acerca de los pasos que había seguido para conseguir el sabor que tenían los alimentos preparados. Era curioso que ambos pudieran pasar largos minutos hablando de asuntos que gran parte de los hombres consideraban tareas de mujeres que ellos no deberían tomar. No sólo eso, Francis, que tenía más experiencia al cargo de ollas, le iba dando recomendaciones de cómo debía cocer uno u otro ingrediente para lograr resultados óptimos.

Después de la cena, ambos se apartaron lo suficiente de la mesa para poder acomodarse sobre la silla y estirar las piernas. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, el rubio echó una de sus piernas por encima de las de Antonio, a la altura de los tobillos casi. Éste no es que se quejara, le gustaba esa cercanía casual que tenían mientras iban charlando a la luz de las velas.

— ¿Cómo han ido estos días que no nos hemos visto? —preguntó de repente Antonio, mirándole con una sonrisa sosegada. Después de las constantes discusiones, poder compartir ese rato de tranquilidad con Francis era una brisa de aire fresco que le devolvía a la vida y le desentumecía las extremidades y los sentidos al mismo tiempo. 

— Bien, como siempre. Trabajando gran parte del tiempo en el campo. También he continuado con mis tareas y he estado leyendo y escribiendo para que no se me olvidara todo lo que he aprendido. Me acordaba mucho de ti todos los días. Pero bueno, al mismo tiempo también ha sido lo que me ha empujado a seguir adelante con el ánimo fuerte y renovado. ¿Y tú qué tal?

— He estado mejor, pero bueno. Las cosas con Lorena no van muy bien últimamente. Estoy buscando cómo puedo romper el matrimonio y veo que como tengamos un hijo las cosas se me van a complicar tremendamente. Aún no sé cómo esquivé esa flecha en la noche de bodas.

— Si tan claro tienes que es malo, pues no se lo des y punto. No puedes traer a un niño al mundo que vaya a vivir en el ambiente tan caótico que tenéis cada día en esta casa. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedes vivir tú en este ambiente —replicó ofendido. Cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "hijo" se le revolvían las entrañas como nunca lo habían hecho. 

— Lo sé. No quiero traer un hijo al mundo porque no quiero ni pensar en que pueda luego guardarle rencor. No quiero convertirme en mi padre o mi madre, ¿sabes? Pero el problema no soy yo, es Lorena. En mi caso tengo las cosas muy claras: no quiero un hijo con ella, no quiero estar con ella. Sólo tengo que buscar la vía de escape de esto para que podamos estar juntos. Sé que será en secreto, pero no quiero tener que darle largas a ella y escuchar sus quejas una y otra vez. Por desgracia esta muchacha ni siquiera se plantea el partir caminos. Lo único que sabe es que está en una casa con un marido al que, por lo que parece, una vez quiso y al que ha acabado odiando porque la ignora. 

— Ella se casó contigo y ya te conocía. No dejaba de visitarte y siempre interrumpía todas mis clases —dijo, cada vez más enfurruñado, el rubio—. Conozco a mujeres más calladas. ¿No podría ser una esposa más?

— Bueno, yo no era el único raro de los dos. Lo peor es que la cosa se está poniendo seria. Hoy me ha tirado un plato. Si no me llego a apartar, seguramente el corte no lo tendría en la pierna, si no en la cabeza. Se está tornando agresiva. No sé qué hacer. 

Porque, fuera como fuera, Antonio no podía aguantar más maltrato y menos de ella, con quien no tenía lazos de sangre. A esa muchacha no le debía nada, no le había dado la vida, no le había criado y alimentado. Sí, estaba viviendo en una casa que habían pagado sus padres, pero no le importaría tampoco vivir en los bosques, cobijados en la maleza. El rubio, cada vez más fuera de sí, cogió las manos de Antonio para llamar su atención. Odiaba cuando los pensamientos de su querido Eros se iban lejos de él y no podía hacer nada por reconducirlos o por aliviar su carga.

— Sé que esta no es la mejor opción pero quizás deberías imponerte, asustarla para que no hiciera nada más —se hizo un silencio extraño. Antonio le observaba con sorpresa, como si no le conociera—. No me mires así. Estás diciéndome que intenta agredirte cuando menos lo esperas. ¿Y si te hubiera abierto la cabeza? ¿Y si ahora tuvieras más que un simple corte en la pierna? 

Francis se incorporó e hizo un amago de ir a recoger sus extremidades para ver dónde estaba ese maldito corte, rompiendo la armonía de la bella piel tostada de su querido, pero éste se apresuró y las movió hasta pegarlas contra la silla, dificultando dicha tarea

— Antonio...

— No, no me vengas ahora intentando arreglarlo diciendo mi nombre con esa cara de perro apaleado —espetó con un tono severo y nervioso al pensar en que le estuviera proponiendo eso en serio—. Sabes que mi padre no ha sido benévolo conmigo, ¿y estás insinuando que yo le dé un trato similar a ella? ¿Me estás diciendo que la amenace? Quizás sería lo mejor, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo, no me lo pidas. Es imposible. 

Por mucho que le doliera ver esa negativa, porque esa propuesta le hubiera ahorrado muchos disgustos, Francis supo que no podía rascar más. Era peor verle en ese estado de nerviosismo, con la vista gacha y las manos agitándose trémulas. Por un segundo pensó en hacerlo a escondidas, pero eso podría provocarle problemas. Además, si se enterara se estaría ganando el odio de ese joven al que tanto quería. No podía hacerle eso. Elevó sus manos e inclinó su cabeza para que sus labios pudieran rozar el dorso de las manos. 

— Tienes razón en todo eso. Lo siento. Cuando te veo pasarlo mal no pienso racionalmente. Sé que tienes buen corazón, que eres bondadoso a pesar de toda la desdicha que hayas podido pasar. Eso es lo que te hace ser aún más único. ¿Me perdonas? ¿Puedes entenderme?

— Sí, puedo —concedió tras un silencio en el que se quedó mirándole fijamente, sin expresar ningún sentimiento de manera clara—. Claro que te perdono. Esta situación no me gusta a mí tampoco. Pero bueno, tengo que aguantar con ella e intentar tratarla bien para ver si se calma. Intentaré concederle algunos caprichos, pero no el del niño. A ver si me sale ser un poco más cariñosa con ella.

El agarre de las manos de Antonio se aflojó al escuchar aquello. La mirada azul de Francis se había quedado ahora estancada en la mesa, mientras esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza y mutaban en terribles oraciones que le alteraban por completo. En ese momento no se daba cuenta de que sus palabras estaban teniendo repercusión en su pareja extraoficial y continuó hablando.

— Sé que es un fastidio, pero es mejor que tenerla descontenta. Sólo falta que cumpla su amenaza y que intente violarme con tal de tener un hijo, ¿sabes? Eso sí que sería patético.

Y, con eso, lo que estaba desde hacía un rato en el fuego en el interior de Francis empezó a hervir. Era una emoción intensa, pesada, ardiente y al mismo tiempo fría. Era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, que había experimentado con anterioridad, que había vivido con la misma fuerza y podía reconocerlo como celos. ¿Que esa mujer se había atrevido a amenazarle de esa manera? ¿A su Antonio? Esa víbora... Estiró una mano y agarró una de las muñecas del hispano que, sobresaltado, le observó como si tuviera incluso miedo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le agarraran de esa manera para otra cosa que no fuera pegarle y durante un segundo el instinto sobrepasó la razón y le hizo temer por su integridad.

— No. 

— ¿No? ¿No a qué? ¿Francis?

— No le concedas nada a esa necia esposa tuya —le dijo, aún sin dejar ir el agarre de su muñeca—. ¿Cómo osa amenazarte de esa manera? Si te casaste con ella fue porque nadie la quería. Aún le hiciste un favor. Que se calle.

— ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Dejo que intente asaltarme mientras duermo? —le preguntó, más relajado pero aún sorprendido por ese cambio de ambiente. No hubiera pensado que se fuera a poner de esa manera—. ¿Es que no comprendes que puede ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad? Una vez esté embarazada, no podremos hacer nada.

Francis echó hacia atrás su propia silla, provocando un sonido chirriante. Como no lo había soltado, al elevarse obligó a que hiciera esto mismo el brazo del joven. No pasaría demasiado tiempo de esa manera, ya que tiró de él y le forzó a ponerse de pie frente a él. El gesto sí había sido brusco y estaba empezando a hacer que el joven de cabellos cortos se sintiera inquieto, pero una vez a su misma altura soltó la muñeca y la palma de la mano de Francis rozó la suya con mimo, con escrupulosa delicadez, de abajo hacia arriba. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, el rubio ladeó el rostro y rozó con los labios el pulgar y parte de sus dedos. Sus ojos se habían cerrados y en su rostro, durante un segundo, se pudo ver la frustración triste y amarga de ese joven que había venido hacía unos años de tierras extranjeras.

— Es tan injusto... —murmuró, aún atendiendo esa mano que había capturado hacía un rato—. Te tiene todos los días, te tiene en cada momento a su vera y me impide, aunque sea indirectamente, verte. Y ahora que por fin te tengo para mí, a solas, no dejamos de hablar de ella. No es más que una egoísta que no sabe apreciarte y eso me repatea. 

— Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti —dijo Antonio, rompiendo el silencio que desde hacía un rato que estaba manteniendo.

— Ojalá pudiera quitarte todos esos pensamientos de ella durante un momento. Ojalá pudiera tenerte y sentir que eres sólo mío aunque fuera durante un rato —resopló entre dientes, mientras sus ojos seguían perdidos en la mano a la que iba besando de nuevo. Rozó con sus labios la muñeca que antes había agarrado con poca delicadeza.

— Pues haz lo que quieras para que sepas que sólo soy tuyo, sólo pienso en ti y no hay otro nombre en mi cabeza. 

Una frase tan simple como esa provocó un escalofrío que pudo percibirse ligeramente desde el lugar en el que se encontraba el hispano. Los ojos azules descendieron lentamente, apreciando la fisionomía del hombre que tenía delante. Éste a su vez no le apartaba la mirada. Después del tiempo que habían pasado el uno cerca del otro, sin hacer nada, compartiendo el día a día y en ocasiones una cercanía fugaz, de repente la tensión sexual había regresado y parecía atraerles a ambos con una fuerza imbatible. En un arrebato de pasión tiró de Antonio, le hizo moverse hacia la mesa, quedando cara a ella, y presto se colocó a su espalda. Apretó las manos del romano, atrapándolas contra la madera, y pegó su cuerpo todo al de él. La nariz del visigodo quedó cerca de la oreja de su amante y quietos como estatuas respiraron de manera acelerada.

Si no se detenían, seguramente lo que harían sería brusco, brutal, llevado únicamente por la pasión y la lujuria. Era tentador, sí, pero ambos sabían que aquella era la primera vez desde hacía años y que ahora tenían en la mente la misma idea, el mismo deseo. No podían cargarse el significado de todo aquello, por mucho que una parte remota de ellos lo necesitara. Francis respiró lentamente para calmar el ritmo cardiaco y sus labios besaron el mentón de Antonio. Ante la calidez de los labios del rubio, ladeó el rostro para dejarle un mejor acceso a aquella zona entre el cuello y el hombro. Por un momento cerró los ojos y se perdió en la sensación de los mimos, a la que seguramente se volvería adicto cuanto más la probara. Sus manos fueron liberadas aunque permanecieron estáticas contra la madera y sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura estrechamente. Al apretarle contra el trasero cubierto por la túnica pudo notar la presión de la entrepierna más que despierta del rubio. La anticipación alteraba a Francis, le llevaba a delirar mil y una guarrerías que no sabía si asustarían a su atractivo y bien formado acompañante.

— No sé si eres consciente de que darme poder absoluto quizás no es una buena idea, mi Eros —susurró cerca de su oído. Cuando terminó la frase, mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de su acompañante, que se estremeció de una manera deleitante entre sus brazos. Ojalá pudiera presenciar más escalofríos de esos durante la noche, lo necesitaba. 

— A estas alturas puedo decir que no soy un buen estratega. Pero me reitero: hace demasiado que no me tocan de esta manera y como te apartes creo que voy a llevarme la mayor decepción de mi vida.

— Jamás podría dejarte de esa manera.

Los labios de Francis, carnosos, empezaron a besuquear de nuevo el hombro. Una de las manos asistió esa acción y tiró lentamente de uno de los tirantes de la túnica, arrastrando el broche y la tela arrugada y descubriendo a su paso ese trozo de piel. Dejó que la lengua asomara y con ésta dibujó un camino hacia el cuello, el cual succionó sin ser demasiado brusco. Aunque celoso, no era idiota. Si le dejaba marcas de ese tipo seguro que su esposa montaría en cólera. Quería que disfrutara, no buscarle problemas. Destapado un buen trecho de piel sobre la que jugar con su boca, sus manos se centraron en primer lugar en su propia ropa interior, abultada, que le apretaba demasiado para su gusto. Tiró de la prenda un poco y, una vez perdida la sujeción, esta resbaló hasta estar contra el suelo. Apretó su erección contra Antonio, mientras un suspiro anhelante escapaba de su boca, y poco le importó que fuera contra la ropa, que no le recibiera calidez, le valía saber que esa superficie firme contra la que estaba frotándose no era otra que el perfecto trasero que una vez, tiempo atrás, ya había sido suyo. Pero al rato ya nada era suficiente. Por eso mismo sus manos traviesas se colaron bajo la falda de la túnica y rozaron la ingle y sobre la zona abultada contra la cual estaba presionando el erecto miembro de su compañero de juego. El jadeo que escapó de entre los labios rojizos y húmedos le hizo sentir un fuerte tirón de excitación en la parte baja y si en su interior habían quedado ganas de ser sosegado o de parar sólo tras un simple toqueteo, éstas se habían desvanecido por completo para dejar un ansia tan fuerte como una tormenta de verano inesperada y, en ocasiones, incluso dañina. Se mordió el interior de la boca, justo bajo el labio inferior, y pasó medio segundo en un estado comatoso en el que poco podía pensar y sólo era capaz de notar una parte de su cuerpo, palpitando como si fuera la encargada de repartir la sangre, cosa imposible. Se desprendió de la ropa interior de su acompañante tirando de ella un trecho hasta que descendió el resto por su propio peso, dejando a su paso un cosquilleo extraño contra las piernas de Antonio. Mientras volvía a besar su cuello, como si fuera el oxígeno que necesitara cada cierto tiempo para mantenerse vivo, tomó suavemente la zona de su entrepierna, levantando un poco todo lo que colgaba, y empujó el cuerpo de su amante hasta que sus piernas estuvieron contra el filo de la madera. Dejó ir la entrepierna y sus testículos se apoyaron contra el mantel. La idea de dejar sus partes íntimas sobre la mesa en la que habían estado comiendo le hizo tensarse.

— Francis, no deberías haberme puesto así. Tengo los huevos sobre la mesa, literalmente. 

La última palabra sonó atormentada y alargó las últimas dos vocales, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban para intentar procesar esa suave ola de placer que le había tomado desde que Francis acariciaba su pene erecto con lentitud. Los labios del susodicho se curvaron en una sonrisa juguetona y con la mano libre hizo que entornara el rostro para poderle besar de manera corta un par de veces antes de contestarle. 

— Tengo que empezar a servirte sobre la mesa, vas a ser mi postre. No veo un mejor lugar ahora mismo para ti, mi querido Antonio. 

Le dejó ir, mientras con la otra seguía masturbándole a un ritmo lento pero continuado, y besó su nuca y el poco trozo de espalda que tenía al descubierto. Le ponía malísimo cuando escuchaba sus jadeos. Guio su propia erección, forzándola a descender un poco y la metió entre las piernas de su amante. De entre los labios de Francis se escapó un gemido que chocó contra el hombro descubierto del hombre frente a él, el cual se estremeció al sentir la dureza, la calidez y humedad del miembro del visigodo. Entonces levantó mejor su falda y la del propio Antonio para poder visualizar esas gloriosas posaderas y, además, ver cómo su pene rozaba contra las nalgas y sus piernas. Tuvo que apretar los dientes y respirar lentamente para no ceder ante la sensación placentera. Una cosa era utilizar su mano, en la intimidad, cuando los búhos y otros pájaros nocturnos eran los únicos que destruían la quietud de la noche, y otra muy diferente estar con Antonio de verdad. 

La voz del hispano, jadeante mientras seguía frotándose contra él, le anulaba el raciocinio por completo, así que se apartó, apoyó una de las manos en su espada y le empujó hacia delante. Su voz, baja, excitada, le pidió que se inclinara contra la mesa y alzara ese hermoso trasero que los dioses le habían dado. Antonio apoyó el antebrazo derecho sobre el mantel, la mejilla derecha también y el otro lo dejó extendido hacia delante. Por la postura en la que se encontraba, su cintura estaba más elevada y su trasero, aunque parcialmente se podía ver, quedaba oculto bajo aquella tela a la que Francis envidiaba por poder tocar ese tesoro tan deseado por él. Levantó con ambas manos la tela y la arrugó hasta que quedó sujeta. Su derecha acarició las nalgas, lentamente, observándolas como si fuera la mejor tierra jamás descubierta por el hombre. Enterró los dedos en ellas, sin clavar las uñas, comprobando lo tersas que eran e incapaz de resistir la tentación de sus instintos más bajos golpeó los cachetes sin ser demasiado brusco. El sonido sordo resonó en la estancia y fue acompañado de un jadeo silencioso de su amante. 

Se quedó a su derecha, medio echado sobre él, mientras la mano izquierda se mentía entre sus nalgas y rozaba aquel anillo de músculos, tenso, que era su ano. Con la otra extremidad, dio alcance a una pequeña aceitera, que habían estado usando mientras comían y que, por ahora, le iba a servir a otros propósitos. Usando los dígitos de la mano izquierda, empujó las nalgas hacia el exterior, dejando al descubierto de esta manera la arrugada entrada por la que se iba a terminar metiendo. Lentamente inclinó la aceitera hasta que se vertió un pequeño chorreón de aceite. Pudo ver cómo el ano se contraía, preso del reflejo por el cambio repentino de temperatura, y no hubo otra cosa que deseara más que el poder sentir eso mismo de primera mano sobre su erección. Con el dedo índice fue acariciando la zona, untándola toda, y a la vez a él mismo. Lento, parsimonioso, fue haciendo presión sobre los músculos, invitándoles a abrirse y a aceptarle dentro de ese cuerpo candente. Después de un tiempo sin mantener relaciones de ese tipo, el joven romano notaba que esa intrusión se hacía más molesta de lo normal. No quería que tuvieran que parar mucho por su culpa, sólo porque se notara más estrecho que de costumbre, por eso, dejando atrás cualquier posible pudor, llevó una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna y fue acariciándola para centrarse más en ese placer que en la molestia. Francis también hacía lo posible por ayudarle a distraerse y besaba su cuello, su oreja y le susurraba su nombre, dicho con tanto amor y pasión al mismo tiempo que le desbordaba. 

A medida que la excitación crecía y su cuerpo se acostumbraba, la molestia pasó a ser algo parecido al placer. Cuando llevaba ya tres dedos en su interior y sintió que podía moverlos con relativa libertad, apartó los mismos, dejando el agujero dilatado, y echó aceite en sus propias manos, las cuales paseó por su miembro, para untarlo. Antonio levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder echar la vista atrás y ver la expresión del rubio. Entre dientes, el hombre de cabellos cortos rio durante un momento breve, lo cual atrajo la atención del otro.

— ¿Qué ocurre que te ríes solo? —preguntó acariciando con pereza la espalda baja. Con movimientos suaves, comandando pero sin terminar de obligarle a ello tampoco, le guio para que colocara aún mejor su cintura. Sujetó su propio miembro y rozó con la punta aquella calidez. Quería entrar, pero antes deseaba saber qué era lo que hacía que su amante estuviera riendo mientras él se preparaba para su momento de gloria.

— Pareces un animal salvaje a punto de hincarle el diente a su presa —murmuró Antonio, aún divertido—. Da la sensación de que quieres hacérmelo a lo bruto, hasta que la mesa se quiebre. Y, para qué te voy a mentir, eso me pone un montón.

— Cuando me dices estas cosas, me matas por completo —replicó sonriendo resignado durante un segundo. Acto seguido presionó contra la calidez y forzó, lentamente, su entrada. Era más de lo que hubiera esperado y estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su propio cuerpo, que pugnaba por apretar y apretar—. Te voy a dar la noche de tu vida, amor. No vas a poder pensar en follar con otro hombre jamás. Porque nadie te lo va a hacer como yo te lo voy a hacer hoy.

Esperó, puesto que aquel no era el momento oportuno. Era un plan retorcido, pero su mente ahora mismo no era la más benevolente que pudiera haber. Por eso, justo en el instante en que vio que los labios de Antonio se entreabrían, seguramente para exigirle que siguiera, movió la cadera con fuerza hacia el interior y se adentró un buen trecho con una sola moción. De la boca abierta del joven romano se escapó un gemido contundente, que fue seguido por palabrotas y otras incoherencias. Él también necesitaba un segundo, o se vendría por toda esa fricción sobre esa zona. Un poco después, asió con fuerza la cintura y repitió eso hasta que su pene estaba totalmente insertado en el cuerpo ardiente de su compañero de juegos. Se inclinó, respirando agitadamente, y besó su nuca y su espalda. El ritmo de inhalaciones de Antonio era incluso más rápido y podía notar un pequeño tembleque en sus extremidades, que contrastaba con la fuerza con la que estaba apretando el mantel. Parecía que hacía siglos que no hacían algo por el estilo y, una vez unidos de esa manera, Francis no entendía cómo demonios había podido vivir sin ello. Mientras besaba su cuello, las dos manos del visigodo se las apañaron para buscar entre las piezas de ropa, de las cuales tiró sin muchos miramientos, aflojándolas del enganche que aún tenía asegurado, los pezones de su amante y los toqueteó, rozó y pellizcó, buscando en él la mínima expresión de placer. Al mismo tiempo empezó a mover la cintura. No eran movimientos de vaivén, ni siquiera intensos, lo único que hacía era apretarse contra su cuerpo y hacer movimientos circulares, como si eso le fuera a ganar más espacio. 

No podía comprender cómo cualquier cosa que en ese momento hiciera podía provocar una reacción tan candente en él. Incluso los pellizcos y las cachetadas le ponían a tono y le hacían gemir como si de una mujer poco casta se tratara. Notó que Francis se apartaba, se incorporaba, y entonces notó que su mano asía su nuca firme, al igual que la otra agarraba su cintura. Sabía lo que venía y, para ser sinceros, tenía demasiadas ganas de sentirle de esa manera. Los primeros movimientos fueron un poco más molestos pero, aún así, podría haber sido peor si no hubieran tenido todo ese previo. Lentamente, Francis echaba hacia atrás la cintura y antes de sacarla demasiado volvía a empujar lentamente para enterrarse en ese bendito trasero que le recibía con pequeñas contracciones que enviaban descargas de placer que parecían propagarse más allá de su propio miembro. 

Pero, poco a poco, esa paciencia que había tenido al inicio se fue desgastando a causa de ese delirio que se incrementaba. Apretó una de las manos de Antonio contra la mesa, presa de la suya propia, y la otra se fue hacia la pierna derecha del hispano. Pudo ver que le dirigía una mirada nerviosa, preguntándole qué estaba haciendo, pero él sólo le chistó, le dio un beso detrás de ésta y le pidió que se dejara llevar. Subió la pierna de Antonio hasta guiar su pie, aún con el calzado puesto, hasta apoyarse sobre la mesa. De esta manera, la entrada del hispano estaba más accesible y ahora Francis, que le tenía aún más a tiro, podía incrementar el ritmo al que le penetraba, jadeante. Pasó una de sus articulaciones superiores por delante de la ingle y su mano se adaptó a la forma de su cuerpo y se aposentó cerca de su trasero. El otro brazo pasó bajo el de su amante y se afianzó en su pecho, lugar en el cual asió la túnica con desespero. Antonio alzó la cabeza hacia el techo y, entre los labios abiertos, dejó escapar un gemido alto, entrecortado, abrumado por el placer que sentía mientras Francis chocaba con tal violencia contra su cuerpo que el sonido de sus pieles resonaba por toda la estancia. 

No obstante, aunque la posición era placentera, le frustraba en sobremanera ser incapaz de ver la cara de su amante, que gemía y jadeaba de una manera deliciosa para sus oídos. Eso fue lo que le motivó a salir de su cuerpo y aunque escuchó que se quejaba, gruñendo, no le importó en absoluto. Le fue moviendo, le bajó la pierna, le dio la vuelta y le azuzó para que se montara sobre la mesa. Apoyó la mano contra su clavícula y le empujó hasta dejarle echado sobre el mantel, como si fuera uno más de los manjares a disfrutar. Le observó durante un escaso segundo, deleitado al ver cómo el pene del hispano presionaba la tela de la túnica y sobresalía. Lo dejó al descubierto y se fue posicionando entre sus piernas. Alzó ligeramente la cintura y guio su miembro hacia el ano. Aún así, aún no presionó para meterse de nuevo.

— Mírate, mi Eros. Tan atractivo y glorioso, echado sobre la mesa, todo desparramado, sudoroso, impregnado en placer, con la ropa medio caída, con una impresionante erección, húmeda y palpitante, esperando única y exclusivamente a que te la meta en ese agujero cálido y estrecho que parece temblar con sólo escuchar mi voz. Ah~... Te haría el amor toda la noche, hasta que te quedaras afónico.

A mitad de esa última frase, el rubio de cabellos largos movió su cadera y se adueñó de nuevo del interior del hispano, que arqueó su espalda y se estremeció con fuerza al notar cómo le había llenado. Con las manos aplastadas bajo los glúteos de su amante, el rubio iba atrayendo vigoroso el cuerpo del mismo y hacía movimientos pélvicos bruscos, ansiosos por conseguir más y más de él. Antonio estiró uno de los brazos y se agarró al borde de la mesa, que temblaba ante cada envite. Se podía escuchar el sonido de las copas y de la vajilla vibrar sobre la superficie de madera a causa de la fuerza que empleaban y ambos gemían sin vergüenza mientras llamaban ansiosos sus nombres. Antonio se incorporó ligeramente y Francis se inclinó para poder besarle mientras aún seguían, cada vez más cercanos al final. Los dedos de los pies del castaño se tensaban y rozaban la suela con la punta prácticamente mientras su dueño se sentía cada vez menos capaz de resistirse. Aferró el cabello rubio, que aprovechó para liberarse de su lazo, pero aún quedó preso de la mano de Antonio. 

El orgasmo le sobrevino primero al joven de cabellos castaños, que había encontrado una estimulación extra en cómo su miembro chocaba a ratos contra el torso bien formado de su compañero y éste, al dar con tal estrechez, mientras su amante era presa de ese placer intenso, no pudo aguantar mucho más la fricción. Se dejó caer contra la superficie sólida de la mesa, respirando a bocanadas mientras el rubio terminaba de embestirle un par de veces antes de detenerse. Apoyó su frente contra el hombro derecho de su amante y tuvo que estar ahí cerca de un minuto antes de sentirse con las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse. No pensaba perderse detalle de su acompañante, sudoroso, con el flequillo castaño pegado contra la frente, los labios rojizos entreabiertos, entre los cuales recuperaba el aire aún a marchas forzadas. Su pecho, medio cubierto por la túnica, que a estas alturas ya sólo parecía un trozo de tela que impedía ver a la perfección su cuerpo perfecto, subía y bajaba a un ritmo acelerado y aún podía ver sus pezones erectos. Su entrepierna, más floja que hacía un rato, estaba toda manchada de semen, al igual que los alrededores y parte de su propio torso, pero ni eso le daba asco. Si bajaba la vista un poco más, podía ver su miembro aún insertado entre sus perfectas nalgas. 

Agarró una de sus temblorosas piernas, la que aún tenía pendida sobre el aire, y la levantó un poco más para tenerla a su alcance. Con mimo fue desabrochando aquella lazada, que habría seguramente anudado al inicio del día, y fue dejando al descubierto los torneados gemelos. Cuando la sandalia estuvo aflojada suficientemente cayó sobre el suelo por su propio peso y Francis besó el gemelo. Los ojos verdes de no se perdían ni un detalle de esa acción por parte del rubio, tan natural y al mismo tiempo tan especial para él. 

— ¿Aún no sales? No puedes quedarte a vivir ahí para siempre, ¿sabes?

Aunque no estaba mirando directamente al joven hispano, puesto que estaba dejando con cuidado la pierna que había tenido sujeta para poder coger la otra, se encontró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le agradaba cómo sonaba la voz de Antonio después del sexo: parecía ser más ronca, más hosca, aunque no estuviera afónico. En ella podía leer todos y cada uno de los signos del placer que había experimentado. Eso le hizo estar aún más seguro de la idea que tenía en la cabeza. Parsimonioso fue desanudando la lazada de la otra sandalia, aprovechando para rozar el gemelo y esta vez retiró él mismo la sandalia y la dejó caer. Besó la pierna, la rozó con los dientes y fue descendiendo hasta llegar al pie.

— ¿Es que piensas que hemos terminado? No, aún es pronto para terminar, querido.

Cesó de hablar y besó la planta del pie. En ese momento, no sólo vio que el pie se arqueaba buscando huir, además pudo notar la contracción en otra zona de su cuerpo. Era ridículo lo mucho que ese hombre le excitaba y poco le iba a hacer falta para estar de nuevo listo para otra ronda. Como no quería que su amante fuera menos, mientras seguía tonteando con ese pie, lo lamía y besaba, una de sus manos viajó a la entrepierna, tomó el pene entre sus dedos y empezó a acariciarlo. Casi desde el inicio ya había escuchado un suspiro de placer de su compañero sexual. Estaba más sensible después del sexo antes, así que cualquier caricia se notaba más intensa que antes.

A su memoria vino el recuerdo que para él aún eran brumas borrosas. Al parecer lo habían hecho hacía muchos años, cuando eran ambos jóvenes y Antonio iba a buscar hombres en cuanto el sol caía, pero estaba tan bebido que no podía recordar a duras penas nada. Esta vez, a fin de cuentas, para él había sido la primera. Era normal querer más. Con esos pensamientos en mente no tardó mucho en estar de nuevo erecto, excitado y deseoso de Francis, que más satisfecho no podía estar. Se había buscado un compañero candente y le sorprendía ver que él pudiera llegar a serlo hasta ese punto. Siempre se había considerado un amante pausado, pero con Antonio aquello no servía.

— Veo que ya estás listo y yo también. —dijo inclinándose para estar más cerca—. Agárrate a mi cuello y a mi cintura.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

A pesar de la pregunta, hizo caso a su petición, diligente. El rubio metió las manos de nuevo entre el mantel y el cuerpo de Antonio, justo a la altura de las nalgas, acunándolas en sus palmas, que parecían hechas a medida para cuidar de ellas, y entonces tiró de él hasta incorporarse y cargar de este modo al hispano. Éste jadeó ahogadamente al notar la profundidad que alcanzaba de esta manera. A pesar de notar que los músculos de los brazos soportaban bastante peso, el ritmo al que balanceaba su cadera, de pie, buscando meterse y salir un poco de ese cuerpo sucesivamente era lento. Pero tenía otro plan desde hacía un rato, uno más terrible y retorcido, así que le asió mejor, haciéndole subir un poco más para poder andar con facilidad y caminó hacia una de las puertas. Antonio, abrumado por ese roce, incluso al andar, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro medio enterrado en uno de sus hombros. Por eso no vio que el lugar en el que su compañero había querido seguir con esa fiesta había sido en la habitación donde el matrimonio normalmente se acostaba. Fue un milagro que consiguiera, con una mano, tirar del cubrecama y las sábanas al mismo tiempo y que no se le resbalara en el proceso. 

— Cuidado con esas piernas. 

Ese fue el aviso que dio antes de, lentamente, empezar a descender hasta que terminó sentado sobre la cama. Por instinto, las rodillas y parte de la pierna se apoyaron contra el colchón y entonces Antonio miró alrededor. Cuando distinguió dónde estaban, un rubor se le subió a las mejillas, uno que quedó disimulado por la falta de luz que había en el lugar. Por suerte podría distinguir la figura y parte de su expresión por la luna, que irradiaba levemente el interior y que evitaba que estuviera oscuro como la cueva más profunda. 

— ¿A la habitación...? ¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó quieto, sentado sobre el cuerpo de Francis. Éste tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y con la mano derecha acarició la hermosa visión que era el hispano sentado sobre él y le fue desprendiendo de sus ropajes, que estaban ya sueltos. Hizo lo mismo con los propios y los tiró por ahí al suelo.

— ¿Por qué aquí? Más bien, ¿por qué no aquí? Esta habitación ha visto sexo una vez, por desgracia, y después nada más. Te acuestas aquí con tu esposa a diario y no hay ni un buen recuerdo que atesores. Así que quiero que le demos el mejor uso a esta habitación hoy, que gimas como nunca has gemido aquí dentro, que grites de puro placer todo lo que no has gritado aquí dentro, que te corras como nunca lo has hecho aquí dentro con tu esposa y que sientas entre estas cuatro paredes todo lo que no te ha hecho sentir ella. Quiero que, sentado sobre mí, me montes como si no hubiera mañana, como si el mundo se terminara, como si lo único que te hiciera sentir vivo fuera sentirme dentro de ti, duro y necesitado. ¿Acaso no es un plan maravilloso, mi amor?

Cuando terminó de escuchar todo eso, tragó saliva lentamente, como si eso le permitiera controlarse. Sin rechistar, sin añadir una palabra más, empezó a mover su cintura, sin prisa para alejarla y acercarla de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de Francis. El rubio jadeó, sin perder detalle de lo que el joven hispano hacía sobre él. Le dio una cachetada para escuchar su voz y luego, para agradecerle el regalo, acarició su entrepierna lentamente, al ritmo que él marcaba. No había podido imaginar una mejor visión para esa noche, una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo y es que, con el tiempo, Antonio se había vuelto aún más perfecto en el sexo, más deseable. Si no fuera porque había peligro de que les encontraran al día siguiente, le daría caña toda la noche y parte de la madrugada hasta que afónico, sucio y exhausto cayera dormido. Deseaba darle la mejor noche de pasión que hubiera experimentado y que pudiera recordar durante siglos, de ser posible, como algo insuperable. 

El hispano se movió y apoyó los pies sobre la cama, flexionando las rodillas para ello. Apoyó una de las manos contra el cabecero de la cama y la otra, que parecía buscar apoyo, fue encontrada por el agarre de Francis. Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y justo entonces empezó a moverse, a un ritmo más intenso, sacándole un trecho para luego meterle del todo con mucha más rapidez. La cama crujía ante cada movimiento y Francis, que quieto no podía estarse tampoco, acompañó cada uno con un envite con la pelvis, buscando acabar de penetrarle fuerte. Le mataba ver cómo Antonio cerraba los ojos a ratos, cómo se mordía el labio inferior, cómo lo relamía y gemía cálidamente entre ellos. Le deshacía por completo el poder ver lo necesitado que estaba, cada temblor, cada gota de sudor, cada gesto. Antonio era más que suyo en este momento y era consciente de que no iba a tener suficiente de un ser tan perfecto como él. 

Le estrechó, empujó hacia arriba, se incorporó y dio la vuelta para abatirle contra la cama. Salió de su interior, le hizo girar, hasta quedar bocabajo y, sin esperar a que se incorporara, le apretó contra el colchón. Friccionando entre sus nalgas encontró ese agujero caliente del que aún no se había adueñado suficiente. Se metió de golpe, sin esperar, sin miedo a reclamar lo que consideraba más que suyo. Antonio gimió y apretó la cama con fuerza, mientras seguía recibiendo una y otra vez el miembro. Francis metió una de las manos bajo su cuerpo y le hizo erguirse un poco. Una vez le tenía a cuatro patas, agarró su miembro e hizo presión contra la punta. Le notaba muy excitado y aún no quería que se viniera. 

— Dime, amor. ¿Te gusta? Te gusta, ¿verdad? Esa estúpida mujercita tuya no te ha hecho sentir ni la mitad de hombre de lo que te sientes ahora, ¿verdad? —el gemido del hispano fue más que suficiente respuesta para él, por lo que prosiguió hablando entre jadeos, en susurros—. Duermes aquí con ella y jamás te ha hecho sentir ni la mitad de bien que yo, ¿verdad? Uno echado al lado del otro, dándoos la espalda, mientras aquí estoy yo, metiéndotela tan fuerte que hasta hay peligro de que ya no te la pueda volver a sacar nunca más. 

— Sigue. Joder sigue. Solo tú. Sólo tú me haces sentirme de esta manera —murmuró entre gemidos ahogados. Era tortuoso ese agarre en su pene, le impedía alcanzar el clímax por completo aunque notaba el cosquilleo que anunciaba ese final.

— ¿En qué lado duerme esa zorra? ¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? —preguntó al lado de su oreja el visigodo, que mientras seguía moviendo su cadera.

— D-derecha... —respondió, cada vez menos capaz de pensar.

— Bien. Entonces vas a correrte en donde ella duerme. Quiero que te corras por todo el sitio donde ella duerme, gimiendo mi nombre, pidiéndome más, y no vas a cambiar las sábanas para que cuando regrese duerma sobre tu semen, ese que habrás derramado pensando en mí. ¿Lo harás?

— Francis, por favor déjame ya, n-no puedo... —suplicó.

— ¿Lo harás? —preguntó en tono exigente—. Hasta que no me lo jures, no voy a dejar que te corras.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Por todos los dioses, déjame terminar ya! —replicó, entre gemidos altos que resonaban por la habitación, parte de la casa y que, por supuesto, se escuchaban en el exterior.

Dejó de hacer presión sobre la punta del pene del joven romano y, lejos de dejarle de esa manera, le masturbó a un ritmo rápido, casi igual al que usaba para penetrarle. De entre los labios de Antonio escapaban maldiciones y el nombre de su amante, al que le pedía más, de una manera obscena. No mucho después alcanzó el orgasmo con fuerza, como si una ola enorme le hubiera golpeado por completo. Su semen manchó las sábanas y Francis se encargó de que quedara repartido guiando el miembro con cariño hacia la dirección deseada. Él no aguantó demasiado después de eso, puesto que se había contraído de una manera demasiado placentera a su alrededor y su más que sensible miembro no podía aguantar tanta presión. 

Antes de dejar que cayera sobre la cama, sobre la zona manchada, Francis le movió hacia uno de los lados y le dejó descansar sobre un trecho limpio. Él se apartó y sacó el miembro del interior, del cual pudo ver que salía parte de su semen, enganchado a su humedecido y flácido miembro. En un último acto de perversión, lo frotó en las nalgas, dejándolas pringadas, brillantes y, para él, hermosas. 

Se echó de lado, a su vera, y le atrajo en un abrazo. Besó su cabello y palmoteó una de sus nalgas. Notó el respingo que había dado y rio entre dientes. Ahora mismo se encontraba de muy buen humor. Se sentía feliz como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Desde que sabía que Antonio le amaba de la misma manera, su vida había mejorado considerablemente.

— ¿Estás bien, mi hermoso Eros? 

— Creo que jamás había estado tan cansado y eso que he hecho cosas de todo tipo en mis tiempos mozos. —murmuró entre dientes. Ladeó el rostro y le observó, con esa expresión típica de post orgasmo que mezclaba bendición y cansancio.

— Tienes una expresión perfecta ahora mismo.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Lorena, si es que llega, vendrá mañana por la mañana. No llegará antes de las ocho y aún menos se arriesgará a ir por los caminos a altas horas de la madrugada cuando pueden asaltarla con más facilidad. Me gustaría que te quedaras lo que queda de la noche, a mi lado. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Maldijo internamente cuando vio la expresión de animalillo apaleado que estaba poniendo. Había dudado, claro que sí, porque una cosa era sexo en la cama donde se acostaba con su esposa pero otra muy diferente dormir en ese mismo lugar. Sin embargo, cuando le vio de esa manera, su corazón dolió y supo que iba a ser incapaz de negarle lo que fuera en ese mismo instante. Suspiró y desvió la mirada mientras una de sus manos frotaba una sien.

— Está bien... Pero cuando salga el sol tengo que irme de aquí. No quiero que me encuentren saliendo de tu casa de buena mañana. No podría inventarme nada para justificarlo.

Antonio se movió, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban y entonces se abrazó al rubio, que se vio contagiado por ese gesto de su amante. Le estrechó contra él y besó una de sus mejillas, con mimo. No es que no le gustaran esos cariñitos después del sexo, era más bien que temía que ambos se metieran en problema por prolongarlos. ¿Quién les aseguraba que estaban cien por cien a salvo? De todas maneras, en la quietud de la noche y arrullado por la respiración lenta de Antonio, Francis pudo conciliar el sueño..

Cuando el sol empezó a levantarse, el visigodo fue el primero en despertar. Fue pura casualidad ya que el sol justo quedaba cerca de la ventana y tenía el sueño ligero. Se frotó uno de los ojos, bostezó en silencio y los abrió justo para ver a Antonio entre sus brazos, durmiendo con una expresión inocente que le mató por completo. Se quedó quieto, como un bobo, mirándole descansar tan plácidamente. Pero al final, por mucho que le doliera tener que molestarle, le zarandeó suavemente para despertarle.

— Antonio, tengo que irme, venga despierta...

Nada le preparó para la sorpresa que sería ver que ni tan siquiera se inmutaba. Ahí empezó la odisea para intentar despertarle. Por un segundo había temido que estuviera muerto e incluso llevó la mano cerca de su nariz para ver si estaba respirando o no. Así pues, cuando por fin consiguió que abriera los ojos y contestara a lo que le decía, había pasado casi media hora. 

— Te quedas muerto cuando duermes. ¿Ya te lo has hecho mirar? —preguntó mientras se colocaba bien la túnica y se la amarraba con fuerza para que no se le soltara—. Quizás algún médico te diría que tienes un problema.

— No me voy a acercar a un matasanos ni queriendo. Estoy muy saludable, gracias por tu preocupación —dijo después de un sonoro bostezo y de estirarse como un gato. Le daba pereza salir de la cama y vestirse. Además, notaba el trasero irritado después del trajín de la noche anterior y moverse no le motivaba demasiado.

Los ojos verdes fueron siguiendo a Francis por la habitación mientras éste terminaba de acicalarse. Cuando se le quedó mirando, comprendió que significaba que debía de irse. Sabía que era lo correcto, pero le dolía que se marchara después de esa noche tan agradable que habían tenido. Se estiró, arrastrándose hacia él, y alzó las manos.

— No te vayas... Quédate un poquito más. Anda, por favor. No te vayas tan pronto —murmuró, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, con la cabeza gacha y un ligero puchero alterando sus labios. El rubio notó una punzada en el pecho al verle hacer eso. Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos castaños, lentamente.

— Créeme, nadie quiere quedarse más que yo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos encuentren. No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa —dijo apenado. Se inclinó y besó los cabellos del joven con cariño—. Pero te prometo que voy a venir a clases, te sacaré por ahí y podremos comer, hablar, hacer el amor en cualquier rincón. No quiero que pasen años para volver a acostarme contigo. ¿Me esperarás, mi Eros? Unos días más y vendré a por ti. ¿Me echarás de menos?

Antonio estiró las manos, las apoyó en sus mejillas y tiró de él hasta poder besar sus labios durante un momento, lo suficientemente corto para evitar el ser incapaz de apartarse de él. Se conocían y eran demasiado adictos el uno al otro. Tenía razón, debían despedirse por ese día y poner los ojos en el futuro, en un nuevo encuentro, en una nueva cita. Cuando se apartó le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, cargadas de cariño y sentimientos que Francis podía leer con facilidad.

— Te esperaré, mi extranjero. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta y durante cada minuto te echaré de menos. Ten cuidado por el camino, ¿de acuerdo? 

Antes de apartarse, antes de seguir sus instintos, Francis necesitaba robarle un beso urgentemente. Por eso se inclinó, le apretó contra la cama y le besó durante unos segundos pasionalmente. Cuando se separó, suspiró contra sus labios y le observó de cerca. Lo que sentía por ese hombre era indescriptible y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Daba hasta miedo.

— Yo también te echaré de menos. Descansa, te lo mereces después de lo de anoche. Y ni se te ocurra cambiar las sábanas.

Envuelto en su túnica, la cual había recogido del suelo después de que Francis se apartara, se aventuró a seguir a su amante hasta la puerta. Le daba igual que el trasero le ardiera, necesitaba estar con él aunque fuera un minuto más. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dijeron nada. Se miraron a los ojos, hicieron un gesto formal con la cabeza y Francis se fue a recuperar su caballo de las cuadras. Cuando le perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y suspiró. Tenía mucho por recoger y no estaba en su mejor momento pero, a pesar de todo, había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Lástima que la casa se sintiera tan vacía ahora que se había ido.


	18. Un hijo

No fue hasta la tercera tarde después de que se marchara, hecha una furia, que Lorena regresó a casa. El día había estado feo, nublado, grisáceo para ser verano y había contrastado con el buen tiempo que había hecho durante las pasadas jornadas. Así pues, cuando la puerta se abrió y escuchó la voz de la mujer, anunciando su llegada, atribuyó al clima inestable el regreso de su esposa. Parecía que los dioses, si es que existían, habían querido avisarle de la que se le venía encima.

 

Como no tenía ganas de discutir, menos con la paz interna que había ganado durante estos días, no se movió del diván en el que se había echado, el cual había dejado cerca de la ventana y donde leía una interesante novela fantástica, creada por un hombre con nombre de alguna región lejana. Aún así, su narrativa era clara, concisa y se leía con soltura. Los ojos de la joven se pararon en la figura de su esposo, echado como siempre, y no alegó ni una sola palabra contra eso. Fue a la habitación, sacó su ropa y rato después regresó al salón. Se agachó y con su cuerpo empujó suavemente las piernas de Antonio hasta que éste las movió y le dejó hueco para que se sentara.

 

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya has comido bien estos días? —preguntó Lorena.

 

— ¿Eh? Ah, bien. Sabes de sobras que no temo la cocina, así que he ido preparando mis alimentos regularmente. Algunas veces más tarde que otras, porque me enfrasco en los libros y ya sabes cómo va la cosa cuando de trabajo se habla, pero no he desatendido mis alimentación. ¿Tú qué tal con tus padres?

 

La pregunta era pura cortesía, porque no le interesaba en absoluto, pero ya que ella se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle cómo le había ido debía interesarse por ella del mismo modo, aunque no fuera verdad que le produjera curiosidad. Le explicó entonces una historia que no parecía tener fin de cómo había ido su viaje, cómo sus padres se habían quedado apenados al ver que su esposo no venía y el rato que había pasado con su hermano, ayudándolo en la fábrica. Hizo hincapié, de nuevo, en que su padre tenía ganas de hablar con él y Antonio, como un buen burlador huyendo de la muerte, que le pasaba silbando cerca de la oreja, se hizo el loco. No le quitaba las ilusiones, simplemente no le daba una fecha exacta para tan esperado viaje.

 

Esa fue la conversación más duradera que tuvieron desde el regreso de Lorena. Después de aquello se había pasado el tiempo traduciendo con esmero y dedicación, para el disgusto de la joven muchacha. Se pensaba su esposo que si hubiera ido hubiese sido el único que hubiese recibido las malas palabras de su suegro, pero se equivocaba. Aunque intentara hacerle entrar en razón para que cediera y le diera la dicha de ser abuelo, nunca le levantaría el tono de voz, a diferencia de lo que hacía con ella. Aunque le hubiera contado que su marido no se le acercaba motu propio, que no la buscaba, que no parecía sentir deseo carnal hacia ella ni aunque fuera para la procreación, su padre lo achacaba al comportamiento de la muchacha. Aquello la enervaba hasta extremos inimaginables. ¿Por qué siempre la culpa debía de recaer en la mujer?

 

Antonio estaba sentado a la mesa, la cual tenía invadida de diferentes papeles, y hundió la pluma en el tintero para poder continuar sus traducciones. Desde el lugar en el que estaba, podía ver la habitación en la que dormían y fue precisamente el exceso de movimiento en ésta lo que le distrajo de su humilde tarea. Lorena iba de un lado a otro, tirando de las cobijas y las sábanas, dejando al desnudo el lecho. Además, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios arrugados en una expresión de puro disgusto mientras farfullaba.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lorena? No dejo de escucharte por lo bajo, como si algo te sucediera. ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó al final, consciente de que si la ignoraba luego seguramente se lo reprocharía. Si se ponía del lado de su esposa, ésta no pensaría que es que no le importaba nada en absoluto su día a día, aunque en realidad fuera cierto que no lo hacía.

 

— ¡Estoy harta! Voy a lavar estas sábanas. Llevo unos días pensando en que huelen raras y por mucho que te pregunto, tú me dices que todo está bien. Estoy paranoica y no sé si huelen mal de verdad o no. Pero a mí me viene un algo extraño a la nariz y se ha contagiado a mi pijama.

 

Cuando escuchó todo aquello, le miró sorprendido y al final se rio entre dientes, mientras sus ojos descendían para centrarse en las páginas de nuevo. Aquella reacción por parte del joven varón no le agradó en absoluto y se quedó quieta observándole como si quisiera fulminarle usando sólo la mirada. Estaba esperando una explicación pero, al parecer, su esposo volvía a ser reservado y no expresaba lo que fuera que le rondara por la cabeza.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? No creo haber dicho ninguna tontería como para que te rías de esa manera — dijo ella, demostrando falta de tacto con el tono empleado.

 

— No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda, sólo me he reído por lo bajo porque me ha parecido graciosa la obsesión que últimamente tienes con eso. No entiendo qué se te ha metido dentro, pero parece que no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza. Ya te dije, no he olido nada. Pero si estás paranoica con ello, adelante. A mí no me importa que pongas sábanas limpias.

 

— Es lo que pensaba hacer de todas maneras —replicó digna mientras acababa de retirar las telas y empezaba a poner las nuevas ella sola.

 

Mientras estaba en ello, los ojos verdes del marido no se fijaron, como hubiera sido normal en un esposo dedicado o al menos con un mínimo de lujuria hacia su joven y hermosa esposa, en la figura esbelta de la muchacha. En realidad sus orbes estaban fijos en las telas arrugadas que yacían en el suelo, cargadas de recuerdos que sólo él podía rememorar. Tanto observó en esa dirección que su vista se empezó a poner borrosa y se abstrajo en sus pensamientos, en memorias de aquella noche pasional que había vivido con Francis, hasta que notó un palpitar a una altura inferior a la de su vientre. La señal fue de peligro. Si seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido, acabaría con una sorpresa entre las piernas que no quería que Lorena malinterpretara. Al menos, si eso pasara, tendría a quién echarle las culpas.

 

Con languidez, dejó que su vista bajara y perezosa se plantó en los papeles. Qué irónico que estuviera sintiendo pena por perder aquel recuerdo de la vista. Hasta ahora, mientras Lorena se quejaba del olor y de que le daba la impresión de que las puntas de su cabello amanecían pringosas y con aroma extraño, Antonio había tenido que esforzarse por no sonreír.

 

_"Es el fruto que cosechas cuando se me trata como merezco, querida"_

 

Ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente y peleó por mantenerlo dentro. Ahora, sin embargo, tendría que confiar plenamente en su mente y eso le daba miedo. ¿Y si olvidaba por completo el olor de Francis? ¿Y si dejaba atrás el recuerdo del calor que había sentido entre sus brazos? Lamentablemente, desde su posición no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo su querida esposa se llevaba las ropas y las dejaba en un cesto de mimbre para llevarlas a la pila que tenían en el jardín para lavarlas. El pesar de dormir sobre unas sábanas limpias tampoco le duró tanto. Como si su amante hubiera podido percibir la tristeza que le atormentaba, días después se había presentado en su casa con comida y un mantel, dispuesto a trasladar la clase al exterior. Nada de aquello extrañaba a Lorena, que estaba más dedicada que nunca y que peleaba con uñas y dientes para conseguir la aceptación de su esposo y el hijo que tanto deseaba.

 

No obstante, mientras seguía en la inopia, el varón habitaba en su propio paraíso personal, ése que no había esperado tener jamás y que Francis le proporcionaba con dulzura y dedicación. Lo único que la joven muchacha alcanzaba a ver era que el romano se enfrascaba en la lectura a cada rato libre que pasaba en casa y que, después de sus salidas al exterior, se pasaba un par de días apagado, somnoliento y echado de lado sobre uno de los divanes. Lo había intentado, de veras, pero al final no había conseguido ni una ínfima muestra de cariño por parte del hombre de hielo con el que había contraído matrimonio. Así pues, aquella madrugada de abril, fue incapaz de aguantar más tiempo aquella situación bochornosa para una mujer y se levantó de la cama mientras Antonio dormía. Descalza, sobre el suelo algo polvoriento, fue hasta la mesa del salón, esa que seguía cubierta por libros y papeluchos, y buscó un trozo de pergamino que estuviera impoluto. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y miró la superficie impoluta durante un par de segundos antes de empezar a escribir en el silencio de las primeras horas del día. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y no estaba segura de si era emoción o nervios porque sabía que hacía algo que no debería; pero de cualquier manera estaba eufórica.

 

Cuando terminó, la joven sopló entre sus carnosos labios entreabiertos sobre las palabras húmedas y una vez todo parecía seco e intacto, enrolló el pergamino y fue hacia su cuarto. Abrió uno de los cajones y lo escondió allí donde sabía que Antonio jamás miraría. Se echó lentamente sobre el colchón y observó de soslayo la figura a su lado, dubitativa durante un segundo. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un duermevela durante un par de horas más. Cuando se levantó, el perezoso Antonio seguía durmiendo como si los dioses le hubieran otorgado una maldición de sueño eterno y ésta le tuviera captivo en ese sopor profundo. Abandonó la cama, se puso un batín de seda y fue a la cocina. Le tomó un par de horas preparar un desayuno que seguramente cuando lo fuese a tomar, si es que lo hacía, ya estaría frío. Ingirió los alimentos sola, en un silencio roto por los suaves ronquidos de su marido y eso fue lo que le terminó de dar la voluntad para continuar con su plan. Se levantó y se puso una túnica y por encima un chlamys. Abrió el cajón, sacó el pergamino sellado y salió a la calle, tratando de no hacer ruido. Su destino no estaba tan lejos a pie y cuando llegó a casa de una de las vecinas, a unos cuarenta minutos de distancia, golpeó con los nudillos contra la madera. La explicación vino a continuación, mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar y sus dedos se apretaban contra la tela de la túnica. Para Helena no hizo falta más motivo; la hizo entrar y le permitió hacer uso de una de las palomas mensajeras de la familia. No tardaría mucho en llegar a destino y, al verla partir, destacando con su color grisáceo en el cielo azul claro despejado, las lágrimas se le saltaron con amargura. Su amiga le tendió un pañuelo para que se las secara y la azuzó. Quería creer sus palabras, pero no estaba segura de que todo fuera a salir bien. La abrazó y se despidió con palabras de agradecimiento únicamente. Abandonó la calidez de ese hogar y anduvo en silencio hacia casa. Sólo esperaba que sus ojos no se vieran demasiado rojos, aunque seguramente ni se daría ni cuenta. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, se quedó quieta y escuchó atenta. Su esposo seguía durmiendo y fue entonces cuando tuvo clarísimo que había hecho bien.

 

El ave emprendió el vuelo alrededor de las siete y media de la mañana y llegó a su destino sobre las ocho y cuarto, justo cuando quedaba poco para que los rezos terminaran. Los encargados de los torreones pronto encontraron al ave, quieta en el lugar, ahuecando sus plumas con el pico. Retiraron el pergamino de su pata y miraron a quien iba dirigido. Raudos, cuando los rezos de la mañana hubieron finalizados, entregaron la susodicha misiva a padre Diago, que la observó sorprendido. Lo tomó en la mano derecha y pospuso la lectura hasta llegar a su despacho. Se sentó en su silla, con un cuchillo pequeño rompió fácilmente el sello y lo extendió para poderlo ver en su totalidad.

 

_"Estimado padre Diago,_

_Lamento haberle visto poco_ _ú_ _ltimamente, aunque s_ _é_ _que ha estado muy ocupado con sus diversas tareas. A_ _ú_ _n as_ _í_ _me veo obligada a importunarle con esta carta, aunque nada me apena m_ _á_ _s que recurrir a vos. Las cosas con mi esposo no van como yo esperaba. No veo en Antonio a un hombre c_ _á_ _lido, ni que busque reforzar la idea del matrimonio a trav_ _é_ _s de algo que le dar_ _í_ _a m_ _á_ _s vida. Mi querido marido no parece querer tener hijos y reh_ _ú_ _sa cualquier contacto f_ _í_ _sico que pueda dar lugar a esa bendici_ _ó_ _n. He intentado, lo juro por todos los dioses, llegar a su coraz_ _ó_ _n, intentar que salga de ese caparaz_ _ó_ _n en el que se mete, escudado tras sus libros, pero es imposible._

_Estoy desesperada y ya no s_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _m_ _á_ _s puedo hacer. No me ama y no parece que vaya a hacerlo jam_ _á_ _s._ _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo puedo mirar a mi pobre padre a los ojos y decirle que no he sido aparentemente una buena esposa? Estoy segura de que un hijo nos unir_ _í_ _a, un hijo nos dar_ _í_ _a estabilidad y calmar_ _í_ _a el coraz_ _ó_ _n de Antonio, pero no deja que le ayude._

_Vos le conoc_ _é_ _is mejor que nadie, padre Diago._ _¿_ _Pod_ _é_ _is hablar con_ _é_ _l para hacerle entrar en raz_ _ó_ _n? No s_ _é_ _qu_ _é_ _hacer para no perderle del todo. Os lo suplico. No quiero ser el hazmerre_ _í_ _r de Caesar Augusta._

_Gracias,_

_Un saludo cordial._

_Lorena"_

El ceño del monje se había fruncido de manera progresiva a medida que iba leyendo. Si había permitido que tuviera cierta libertad era porque le había dado un voto de confianza, había querido creer que podía ser responsable y que haría lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba visto que se equivocaba por completo. Antonio seguía siendo un mocoso que se divertía haciendo lo que no debía por el simple placer de llevarle la contraria. Un animal al que había que enseñar y la única manera de que aprendiera era escarmentándole a la fuerza. Era el único idioma que conocía. Arrugó el pergamino y lo echó a la basura más cercana que tenía. Echó hacia atrás la silla en la que había descansado y se levantó. Sus manos prestas atusaron la sotana y salió a paso ligero de la oficina. Por el camino se topó con uno de los monjes, que le miró extrañado y le siguió.

 

— Padre Diago, ¿a dónde vais con tanta prisa? ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

 

— Me han llegado noticias y tengo asuntos que atender. Estaré un rato fuera pero llegaré antes de la cena, eso seguro.

 

— ¿Queréis que os acompañemos? —le preguntó con semblante preocupado. El superior estaba tan serio que le escamaba.

 

— No, está bien. Iré más rápido de esta forma. Gracias de todas maneras.

 

Apretó el paso y dejó a su camarada detrás. Una vez se quedó solo, su rostro dejó ver por un instante toda la rabia que se acumulaba en su interior cuanto más pensaba en ello. Su hijo era una pequeña cucaracha que desaprendía bien pronto lo que tanto le había costado aprender. Le recordaría que él seguía cerca y que si exponía el secreto siempre habían consecuencias.

 

Llegó a las cuadras y abrió la puerta sin miramientos, lo cual provocó que los caballos se encabritaran y relincharan por el susto. A paso decidido caminó sobre la paja y tierra y se fue hasta el pequeño compartimento en el que descansaba el animal. Al abrir la puerta, éste se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos, algo alterado por la presencia de Diago. Se apresuró a darle unas palmadas para alentarle, pero el caballo podía notar el estado en el que su dueño se encontraba y le era imposible encontrar la calma. Viendo que iba a ser incapaz de manejar los nervios por ahora, cogió la silla de montar y la aseguró al lomo del animal con fuerza, para que no cediera y su viaje fuera más seguro. Tomó las riendas y guio al caballo hacia el exterior. Prestó se montó en él y lo espoleó para que iniciara el trote. Tenía prisa y cuanto antes llegara e hiciera entrar en razón a ese estúpido que tenía por hijo, mejor. En el monasterio había varios asuntos que requerían de su atención pero ahora que había recibido ese mensaje, no podía ignorarlo ni un segundo más.

 

Lorena, en la casa, no dejaba de mirar de reojo a su marido. No sabía cuándo recibiría la carta el padre Diago, ni sabía si la iba a leer ese mismo día. Esperaba que le diera apoyo y no fuera como su padre, que a ratos la culpaba por ser fría. ¡Como si Antonio fuese ardiente! Ese hombre que se pasaba las horas echado, como si fuera una marmota, no era el mejor ejemplo del cariño. Los nervios y la mala conciencia tenían a la joven inquieta así que llevaba gran parte del día ocupándose a sí misma con todo tipo de tareas. En primer lugar fue el encargarse de limpiar el polvo, después fregar los suelos y ahora, desde hacía un rato, estaba cocinando como si no hubiera mañana.

 

El sonido de la puerta le sacó durante un segundo de los fogones. Su corazón se apretujó en el pecho con una mezcla de esperanza, nervios y vergüenza. Se llevó un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja derecha, fría del mismo torbellino de emociones que experimentaba, y se mordió el labio inferior. No se veía capaz de enfrentar la mirada del hombre al que había implorado, así que le pudo ese sentimiento a la hora de hablar.

 

— Antonio, querido, estoy muy ocupada con la comida —musitó ella, rebuscando entre las cacerolas para pretender que lo que había dicho era cierto.

 

No hubo respuesta alguna y desde donde estaba no podía verle y discernir si le había escuchado o no. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta volvió a sonar con fuerza e insistencia, estuvo segura de que no había sido así. Se incorporó, airada, con el cabello ligeramente despeinado y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Su tono estaba claramente afectado por la molestia. Estaba harta de tener que repetirle las cosas más de una vez para lograr que le hiciera caso. Apoyó las manos sobre las caderas y le observó con gesto crítico.

 

— ¡Antonio, la puerta, por favor! ¡Te lo he dicho antes!

 

— Ya voy... —gruñó entre dientes, molesto por la interrupción. Si tenía tiempo para quejarse, ¿por qué no se había movido y había abierto ella la puerta?

 

Cerró el pesado volumen después de memorizar la página en la que se había quedado y lo dejó sobre el brazo del sillón que solía ocupar. Se atusó la túnica y anduvo hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Entornó el pomo y abrió la puerta, con una tranquilidad que, al vislumbrar a su visitante, se le esfumó por completo. La visión de Diago le había entumecido el cuerpo por completo y durante un segundo se olvidó de cómo respirar incluso. ¿Por qué estaba su padre ahí después de meses sin acercarse? El corazón le latía con fuerza y al mismo tiempo lo notaba pesado, lo notaba apretujado y tembloroso. Porque no era la presencia de su progenitor lo que más le asustaba, lo más terrorífico era el modo en que le estaba observando. Había visto esos ojos antes y casi todas esas veces había terminado muy mal. Desvió sus ojos verdes hacia un costado, se pegó a la puerta y la abrió por completo, invitándole a entrar con un gesto silencioso y sumiso. El hombre mayor se adentró en la vivienda decidido y se fue hacia la cocina a buscar a Lorena.

 

— Buenas tardes, querida señora. Espero no ser molestia a estas horas, pasaba por la zona y no se me ocurría mejor idea que venir a veros a los dos. ¿Cómo habéis estado?

 

— Bien, tranquilos. Me ocupo de la casa mientras Antonio trabaja sin descanso. No podemos quejarnos.

 

Los ojos de la joven buscaron a su esposo, pero éste se encontraba cerrando y a continuación fue hacia la mesa y recogió y ordenó sus papeles con esmero. Aunque no sabía qué había pasado, algo tenía de mal humor a su padre y a poder ser intentaría distraerle con el trabajo que había avanzado. Durante ese rato en el que su marido estuvo distraído, el gesto de Lorena dejó ver la pena, la angustia y Diago le sonrió y acarició el dorso de la mano con la familiaridad de un padre. Negó con la cabeza, para darle a entender que no había motivo por el cual estar tan desesperada y le habló en voz suave que, a pesar de todo, fue audible para el joven de cabellos cortos castaños.

 

— ¿Por qué no salís a dar un paseo? Me gustaría probar vuestro pastel de manzana y nada mejor que la fruta fresca para darle el mejor sabor. Yo me quedaré aquí, charlando con Antonio. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, tenemos que ponernos al día.

 

La joven mujer asintió con la cabeza, aliviada por la presencia del hombre en su hogar. Apartó sus manos y después de una leve reverencia con la cabeza se fue de allí. Antonio no la siguió con la mirada ya que se esforzaba en la complicada tarea de no permitir que su respiración se acelerara bruscamente. ¿Por qué de repente aceptaba irse sin más? Maldecía a Lorena con toda su alma. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse dejó la casa sumida en un silencio inquietante. Los ojos de Diago estaban clavados en la figura de joven, que por ahora parecía decidido a no establecer contacto visual con él.

 

Con facilidad se podía discernir que no estaba cómodo, que estaba nervioso y que seguro que su ritmo cardíaco estaba deshecho, pero también era consciente de que aunque temeroso, era idiota y tomaba riesgos innecesarios. En cuanto dio un paso y éste resonó por la habitación, la cabeza de Antonio viró y le enfocó por primera vez. En su rostro se leía el miedo, aunque intentara pelear contra él para no mostrarlo. Al segundo paso, el joven se alejó un poco para mantener las distancias.

 

— ¿A qué has venido, padre? No creo en eso de que has pasado por casualidad por aquí.

 

— Creo que sabes bien a qué he venido —replicó serio

 

—No, claro que no lo sé. Has estado a tus cosas y no ha pasado nada por lo que tuvieras que estar aquí. Por eso te pregunto.

 

— ¿Que no lo sabes? ¡No me hagas reír, engreído necio! Tus ojos me dejan bien claro que sabes que si estoy aquí es porque has hecho algo mal. La manera en que miras hacia el suelo solo transmite un mensaje: "Culpable"

 

Dio otro paso hacia su hijo, determinado, y éste retrocedió por puro instinto de nuevo. El miedo que le atormentaba era tan intenso que sus pensamientos se habían bloqueado y ni siquiera podía sacar en claro de qué se le acusaba. Sólo pensaba: "La he cagado", una y otra vez, como si estuviera conjurando un hechizo de magia que pudiera sacarle de ese embrollo. Enfadado por tal actitud, Diago le miró de manera fulminante. Su tono de voz fue suave y, aunque pareciera mentira, aquello fue incluso más terrorífico.

 

— Voy a dar otro paso hacia ti. Si tienes el valor, entonces aléjate. Como lo hagas me iré para ti y te agarraré de los pelos si es necesario. Ni pienses en rehuirme después de cometer tantos errores. Te avisé.

 

El corazón le dio una punzada y arrugó la nariz, resistiendo como podía la tentación horrible de salir corriendo para mantener una distancia de seguridad con su padre. Cumpliría con sus amenazas, porque era un hombre de palabra y aún más cuando se trataba de darle una lección a ese hijo al que no quería y con el que él consideraba que tenía que cargar, como si fuera una de las más pesadas lacras de la sociedad. En aquel momento ambos ofrecían una escena digna de la naturaleza más cruel. La presa quieta, tensa, mientras el depredador da vueltas alrededor de ella, golpeando con los talones sobre la madera, examinándole, determinando el momento oportuno para saltar y comerle.

 

— Debería darte vergüenza... A tu edad y aún comportándote como si tuvieras tres años. A veces en serio me planteo si tienes un severo retraso mental. Porque, si no, juro que no me explico cómo puedes tropezar tantas veces con la misma estúpida piedra —estiró una de las manos y aferró los pelos de la zona del flequillo y tiró de él hasta que, aquejado por el dolor punzante, el joven se inclinó con los ojos entrecerrados—. Es bochornoso que tu esposa tenga que escribirme para decirme que no estas cumpliendo con tus deberes. ¡Que me haya suplicado que viniera porque estaba desesperada y no sabía qué hacer contigo! ¡Eres una desgracia!

 

A pesar del dolor que le aturdió al hacerlo y aunque perdió unos cuantos pelos en el proceso, se echó hacia atrás y se incorporó hasta estar libre del agarre de su padre. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, con la mano derecha frotando la zona que le ardía, y miró a Diago de soslayo.

 

— ¡Te recuerdo que yo no quería casarme con ella! Nada de ella me atraía. ¡Es una mujer insulsa y además tremendamente quejica que necesita atención constantemente, como si fuera un perro abandonado en busca de dueño! ¡No es mi culpa que de repente quiera jugar a ser un matrimonio real! ¡No lo vamos a ser! No la deseo y no voy a ser su esposo aunque los curas lo digan, aunque ella lo diga o ni aunque TÚ lo digas.

 

Aquel desdén que había usado para la última parte de la frase había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Con esa rapidez que siempre le pillaba con la guardia baja se fue hacia él, le empujó contra la pared que tenía detrás y puso su mano grande y morena alrededor del cuello de Antonio. Los dígitos se apretaban contra la piel como si fuera lo que le impidiera caer y le dificultaban la respiración por la presión que ejercía la palma contra la nuez. Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Diago supuraban rencor e ira, como si fuera el veneno de una serpiente.

 

— ¿Eso crees? Porque el que está aquí muy equivocado eres tú, niñato estúpido. Me da igual que no te guste, me da igual que no quisieras casarte y me da igual que no te importe lo que yo piense, porque vas a hacer igualmente lo que yo te diga. Vas a coger a tu esposa entre tus brazos en cuanto me vaya, vas a llevarla a la cama y la vas a tomar de nuevo hasta que se quede en cinta. Vas a cuidar de ella y de su bebé y vas a hacerla feliz.

 

— No... Aunque haya consecuencias, no voy a tener un hijo con Lorena. No quiero que mi descendencia sea basada en una relación que odio —dijo con la voz ahogada por esa mano que aún le apretaba y que aunque intentaba, no podía apartar—. No voy a convertirme en un mal padre como tú, que sólo sabe enseñar a la fuerza.

 

— Sigue así de terco, provocándome, y te juro que tu esposa se va a quedar viuda antes de tiempo —susurró, cegado por la molestia y tentado a apretar más, hasta romperle el cuello.

 

Por instinto básico de supervivencia, palmoteó buscando la libertad, pero su padre desvió dichos contraataques y asió sus muñecas a un lado con la otra mano. Indefenso, lanzó una patada, con la mente empezando a nublarse y jadeando, en busca de oxígeno, pero ni siquiera podía alcanzarle. Y justo cuando aquella situación cobraba un sentido de peligro real, cuando las extremidades de Antonio iban perdiendo fuerza y se acercaba en demasía a la inconsciencia, Diago le dejó ir. Ni se molestó en sujetarle, dejó que resbalara contra la pared y que cayera de rodillas sobre el suelo. Estaba tan aturdido que su mano derecha no pudo soportar el peso de su propio peso y cedió. No fue hasta que apoyó el antebrazo que logró detener su caída. Respiró ahogado, ronco y ansioso, tanto que amenazaba con tomar más aire del que necesitaba. Apoyó la palma de la otra mano contra el suelo y tosió, como si hubiera tenido algo obstruyendo por dentro sus vías respiratorias. Qué inocente era su cuerpo, el causante estaba de pie delante de él, aún podía ver su sotana. Notaba el cuello caliente y seco, como si hubiera estado bajo el abrasivo clima de un verano caluroso. De repente sintió que algo empujaba su brazo izquierdo, cuya palma estaba apoyada contra el suelo y lo barría. Se fue hacia delante, sin poderlo evitar y su frente golpeó contra la madera. No le importaba, aún estaba intentando coger aire.

 

— No merece la pena ni matarte, pequeño bastardo. Puede que hoy te haya perdonado la vida, pero vas a acabar dándole a esa chiquilla el hijo que merece y ninguno de tus caprichos va a ser concedido. Así que más te vale que te hagas a la idea. Me gustará ver qué le explicarás a tu esposa si estás herido. Porque te aseguro que a la próxima no será un cuello rojo.

 

Se limpió las manos en la túnica con cara de asco, sobre todo la palma con la que había agarrado a su hijo. Éste se obligó a levantarse y se apartó, siguiendo su instinto. Diago le miró de reojo, de ese modo en que sólo le miraba a él, con ese odio visceral que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma. La mano derecha del joven hispano había viajado hasta cubrir el cuello en cuanto había visto que los ojos de su padre se fijaban en el trozo de piel tostada.

 

— Mándale saludos de mi parte a Lorena.

 

Dicho eso, viró sobre sus talones y puso rumbo hacia la puerta. Justo cuando abrió se encontró de frente con la mujer, con la cual se detuvo a charlar por un rato breve, lo justo para despedirse. En ese lapso, el ceño del romano se había ido frunciendo al ser consciente de que si su padre estaba allí era porque ella le había llamado. Con razón la maldita mujer llevaba horas nerviosa. Era la mala conciencia lo que la tenía en vilo. Por eso, cuando Diago se fue y ella, desde el marco de la puerta lo miró, Antonio le mostró una expresión que no muchos habían visto: un gesto de decepción y enfado. Podía perdonarle que le lanzara cosas, que le gritara, que le insultara y que incluso intentara pegarle, pero lo que no podía pasar por alto era que hubiera corrido a Diago, que le hubiera hecho pasar por aquello, que el cuello le ardiera y que se sintiera terriblemente humillado sólo porque a la inconsciente chiquilla le había dado por ir corriendo al monje.

 

Aún con la mano sobre el cuello, le giró la cara, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su cuarto. Ni le importó la cara de pena que ella mostró durante un segundo, cerró la puerta y se fue directamente a echar sobre la cama. Se quitó las sandalias y se tumbó por completo sobre la superficie sólida. Suspiró pesadamente y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sábana. Al poco rato, el calor corporal y el producido por su respiración se empezó a acumular bajo las telas y aunque en otra ocasión eso hubiera podido molestar, en ese instante le producía una sensación de protección que tras el incidente con su padre necesitaba con ímpetu. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba decidido a no darle a Lorena ese hijo que tanto buscaba.

* * *

 


	19. Silencio

Dos días habían pasado desde que había recibido la visita de su padre y ni por esas se había bajado del burro. Había decidido que la culpable, aunque no fuera con toda la mala intención del mundo, no era otra que Lorena y durante este corto lapso de tiempo había aplicado con ella la ley de hielo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que hasta ahora no le había visto ser frío de verdad. El tiempo pasaba lentamente en aquel hogar y, por lo tanto, cuando aquel mediodía llamaron a la puerta y de ésta escuchó la voz melodiosa de Francis, fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Dejó el libro que había estado traduciendo y se asomó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la mujer, que se encontraba pegada a la puerta que había abierto para su visitante.

— Buenas —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro—. Lamento no haber podido avisar con antelación, mi profesor, pero he tenido unos días ocupados en el campo y ahora que tenía un lapso de tiempo no podía desaprovecharlo. ¿Qué diréis de mí si voy hacia atrás en mi aprendizaje? He traído comida. ¿Os importa si os lo robo durante unas horas, Lorena?

Aunque sus labios carnosos y rojizos se entreabrieron, para hablar, de ellos no escapó más que un sonoro suspiro que se pudo escuchar por los presentes. Al final su respuesta fue encogerse de hombros. Se apartó de la puerta y con gráciles movimientos, suaves, se adentró en la vivienda para seguir con sus cosas. Aquel comportamiento llamó la atención de Francis y cuando reparó en su compañero, éste ya estaba listo para irse. Le miró curioso, confuso por ese lapso de tiempo que había perdido, pero pronto le sonrió.

— Supongo que no hay problema alguno. Vamos.

La esposa del joven romano no fue testigo del cambio que había habido en la expresión de éste y tampoco visualizó el momento en el que asintió con vigor, con júbilo, y le siguió hacia el exterior de la casa. El aire fresco contra el rostro le hizo olvidar aquel mal humor que había ido acarreando durante los últimos días y, como siempre, tomó la mano del rubio para que éste le ayudara a subir a César. El atlético joven subió justo después de comprobar que el romano estaba bien sentado y que no se iba a caer si le soltaba. Apoyó el pie izquierdo en el estribo y con soltura se montó. No hizo falta, como antaño hubiera hecho, que le dijera a Antonio que se agarrara a su cintura, éste lo hizo de buen gusto y una vez se alejaron unos cuantos metros y supo que seguramente Lorena ya no podía verles, apretó la mejilla contra su espalda y cerró los ojos, con gesto de felicidad. Aunque no pudiera verle, cada muestra de cariño por su parte le henchía de júbilo, le aceleraba el corazón, le producía un estado de embobamiento del que no podía salir.

Por su parte, Antonio no podía estar más sereno ahora que estaba con el visigodo. Durante estos días no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera echarle de menos. Aunque sí que se le había pasado el estado de humillación, o eso era lo que se hacía creer a sí mismo, le faltaba poder tener delante a ese hombre que le traía de cabeza últimamente. Quería notar su presencia, su calidez, su aroma ridículamente dulzón y sentir que le rodeaba entre sus brazos. Cuando ya hacía un rato que estaba abrazado a él de esa manera, a pesar de que seguían cabalgando, Francis echó un vistazo hacia detrás con el que no consiguió ver nada y habló por encima del ruido de los cascos contra la tierra.

— ¿Tanto me has echado de menos, mi Eros? Creo que es la primera vez que me recibes de esta manera y eso que ha habido otras veces en las que hemos pasado más tiempos alejados el uno del otro.

— No sé… Esta vez tenía tantísimas ganas de verte que no he podido resistirlo. Ansiaba estar contigo.

Podría haber añadido mil cosas, incluso podría haberse pavoneado de lo mucho que su querido y atractivo hispano le había echado de menos durante estos días en los que no se habían visto, pero estaba tan anonadado con la sinceridad de éste que no pudo reaccionar. Deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de poder inmortalizar ese tipo de declaraciones cuando salían de su boca para poderlas volver a escuchar cuando quisiera. En esos instantes desearía poder realizar ese tipo de brujería, capturar su voz, pronunciando esas palabras y repetirla por toda la eternidad hasta que se sintiera satisfecho, cosa que seguramente jamás pasaría.

En aproximadamente veinte minutos alcanzaron aquel claro al lado del riachuelo, que se había convertido en el lugar en el que su amor se consumaba, en el que se decían lo que se querían y en el que pasaban rato disfrutando de su noviazgo secreto y pecaminoso. Francis estiró las riendas del caballo hasta que éste se detuvo por completo y, entonces, descendió de éste con esa habilidad que a Antonio siempre le dejaba anonadado. Abajo, sonriéndole, extendió los brazos hacia él para ayudarle a bajar. Fue en ese mismo segundo que el joven romano se quedó quieto, con las cejas alzadas y los miembros relajados a cada costado de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez que le viera realmente. Le sorprendía demasiado que aunque le hubiera visto mil veces, siempre le dejara sin palabras cuando le veía sonreírle de esa manera. Había creído que estaba mejor después de lo de su padre, con todas sus fuerzas, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Y ahora que tenía unos brazos a los que correr después de sentirse desamparado, el sentimiento de que era más débil que antes le dejaba acongojado.

Estiró sus propios brazos, rápido, sin querer perder un solo segundo más encima de ese caballo, y se inclinó hacia delante de manera peligrosa. Entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y gracias a la rápida reacción de Francis no cayeron los dos al suelo. Por supuesto que el rubio no comprendía la pasión de su acompañante, ese comportamiento que se podría atribuir, de manera errónea, a una separación longeva. Notó la nariz del joven de cabellos castaños, fría, rozando el hueco de la piel entre el hombro y el cuello y se estremeció con una sonrisa incrédula pero entretenida al mismo tiempo.

— Hoy estás muy cariñoso. ¿Está todo bien? No me quejo porque no me guste que estés así, más bien al contrario, pero no deja de llamarme la atención —murmuró mientras sus manos callosas acariciaban por encima de la tela la espalda ancha del hispano.

— Sí, lo siento. Cada vez se me hace más larga la espera, Fran. Lo lamento si te estoy asustando al comportarme de esta manera pero me ha hecho demasiada ilusión saber que voy a pasar el rato contigo, que te tengo a mi lado y que podré besarte. Es ridículo que me sienta así, lo sé, pero también es irremediable.

— No es estúpido, mi querido Eros. No es para nada ridículo, lo entiendo. Yo también me siento de la misma manera y cada vez que sé que voy a venir a buscarte, que voy a poder estar contigo, que puedo prepararte de comer, verte, ayudarte a subir al caballo, acariciarte y mimarte todo lo que creo que mereces, me entra una euforia que es difícil de controlar. Me gustaría poder anunciarlo abiertamente, gritarlo a todo el mundo, proclamar que eres lo más preciado que tengo.

— Maldito seas. Deja de intentar conquistarme con tu discurso que, como siempre, me llega demasiado hondo. Parece que hubieras sido un gran político de habértelo propuesto. Seguro que manejarías a las masas con soltura.

— ¿Es que te sientes manipulado por mí? Porque eso me dejaría muy triste. Eres demasiado importante para mí —dijo por lo bajo Francis, que se había apartado para mirarle fijamente a sus ojos de color aceituna. Pensar en que él sólo creyera que el rubio se dedicaba a lanzarle pura palabrería que no significaba nada le inquietaba.

Al ver su expresión de genuina preocupación, sonrió resignado y negó con la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás y con sus manos acunó las mejillas del rubio y las apretó con suavidad. Antes de decir una sola palabra, el joven romano se aproximó y rozó con sus propios labios los de su acompañante, que poco se pudo quejar ya que aquello le elevó en una nube de gozo. Jamás podría superar el hecho de que Antonio le besara por iniciativa propia, sobre todo después de haber visto cómo habían ido las cosas entre ellos durante un largo espacio de tiempo.

— No me siento manipulado por ti. No quiero que pienses que así es cómo me siento. En ti no veo dobles intenciones, sólo el cariño, la pura devoción y el amor. Siempre me has tratado con mimo y jamás podría pensar que estés jugando conmigo por el puro hecho de saber que puedes hacerlo —sentenció con una sonrisa amorosa—. Así que no te preocupes, mi atractivo extranjero, jamás podría creer algo así.

Después de escucharle decir todo aquello, se quedó más tranquilo y le sonrió sinceramente. Tomó una de las manos de Antonio y besó el dorso de ésta inclinando la cabeza. No dijo nada más respecto a ese tema, simplemente le fue guiando hacia el rincón de siempre y le fue comentando lo que había preparado para comer ese día. El hispano escuchaba, como siempre, con toda su atención, como si no hubiera otra cosa que le importara más, mientras el rubio se dedicaba a colocar el mantel. En innumerables ocasiones había tratado de ayudarle pero, orgulloso como un pavo real, prefería hacerlo él solo, colocarlo todo de manera que estuviera en el sitio perfecto y luego hincharse y presumir cuando el joven de ojos verdes le halagaba por su buen trabajo, a sabiendas de que aquella era suficiente recompensa para él.

Durante la comida, escuchaba las historias de su amante acerca de la vida en el campo, esa que a ratos envidiaba a pesar de que sabía que no estaba tallado para ella. Cuando se quejaba abiertamente de lo mucho que Pierre se escaqueaba, Antonio siempre intentaba calmarle y se reía. No obstante, Francis no albergaba ningún resentimiento hacia el joven Pietrus ya que, cuando realmente le hacía falta, allí estaba para echarle una mano. Pronto los platos fueron quedando vacíos, apartados, y cuando el hambre de su estómago fue saciado, Francis fue consciente de que había otro tipo de hambre que no estaba satisfecha. Así pues, a pesar de que Antonio estaba entretenido apurando la copa con ese vino delicioso que le había traído, importado directamente de tierras del norte, él se fue aproximando a ese hombre que tanto quería y con disimulo, casi pereza, empezó a acariciar la parte del muslo que más próximo tenía.

— ¿Entonces te gusta lo que te he preparado? Créeme, me ha costado realizar el trueque con el mercader. Ninguna oferta le parecía buena. Pero no me importa haber pasado horas negociando con él con tal de ver tu expresión de felicidad al catarlo.

— No te lo voy a negar, me has sorprendido por completo de una manera muy, muy agradable. Te mereces el cielo —dijo el joven hispano antes de, de una sola, apurar el contenido del vaso metálico.

— ¿El cielo? Pero yo no quiero el cielo, mi Eros. ¿Para qué querría yo el cielo cuando tengo a un espécimen como tú a mi lado? Prefiero otro tipo de recompensa~ —murmuró cantarín, levantándose lo justo para poder quedar por encima de su acompañante. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y poco a poco le fue empujando para que quedara echado sobre el mantel. Con una de las manos, el romano seguía sujetando la copa ya vacía y le observaba con una sonrisa entretenida.

— Me conozco yo tus recompensas preferidas, mi buen señor~

Podría haber continuado hablando, podría haber intentado justificarse, pero el joven romano conocía a la perfección qué era lo que buscaba cuando le decía que tenía mejores ideas para recompensarle. Como sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar aquella contienda, se rindió, se acercó a él y juntó los labios en un beso lento, cariñoso y cargado de significado. A él cada despedida también se le hacía más amarga, pero no podía hacer otra cosa: Antonio le había pedido que le dejara encargarse de todo, que confiara en él, que tuviera paciencia y si en alguien podía depositar todos aquellos sentimientos era en ese hombre que tenía bajo él. Después de unos segundos en el que sus labios rozaron de aquella forma, el rubio se apartó y empezó a besar su mejilla, acercándose cada vez más, de manera peligrosa, a esas orejas que tan sensibles eran a susurros y otras tantas cosas. Sí pudo percibir cómo se tensaba, cómo se estremecía.

Con la mano derecha, tiró del chlamys para poder bajarlo y descubrir el que iba a ser su próximo destino. Se incorporó y descendió para atacarlo justo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en unas marcas que había en la piel morena de su amante. Tuvo que darle un segundo vistazo para darse cuenta de que no era culpa de la iluminación, no era un delirio de su imaginación, realmente tenía unas señales moradas que la última vez no había tenido. Se incorporó más mientras con expresión desalentada y confundida observaba aquello una y otra vez, intentando identificar cómo se había hecho eso. Los orbes verdes, que habían temido el momento, se desviaron lentamente hacia la izquierda mientras esperaba la posible reacción de su acompañante visigodo.

— Me he arañado sin querer... —se excusó, acostumbrado a echar embustes cada vez que alguien le preguntaba, aunque fuera silenciosamente. La diferencia era que el resto del mundo, aunque no le creyera, aceptaba sus excusas y no preguntaba nada más durante el rato que pasaban juntos, cosa que el rubio no iba a hacer.

— ¿Arañado? —le preguntó, incrédulo. Sus dedos rozaron la piel morada y, como esperaba, no notó ninguna irregularidad o corte que hiciera creer que se hubiera arañado, tal y como alegaba—. No me tomes por necio, no tienes ninguna laceración, esto no son arañazos. ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Las cosas con Lorena se han puesto complicadas de nuevo, pero de otra manera. Hace dos días que estoy durmiendo en el sofá con tal de no tener que estar con ella en la misma cama —murmuró a regañadientes. No tenía sentido que intentara justificarse, Francis le observaba con expresión inflexible y no iba a permitirle escaquearse con evasivas una y otra vez—. Aunque directamente no ha insistido con el tema de tener hijos, no se le va de la cabeza ni queriendo. En un arranque de estupidez ha enviado una carta a mi padre y éste se ha presentado en casa. Está también tremendamente pesado con el tema de tener un hijo y... Bueno, ya te he contado antes que no soy su persona preferida. Como le dije que no pensaba hacerle caso pues se ha puesto un poco agresivo.

— ¿Un poco dices? Antonio, joder, tienes marcados los dedos de ese bruto por el cuello. Si esto es un poco, no quiero imaginarme de lo que es capaz de hacer el día que se le derrita del todo el cerebro y no pueda volver a ser un ser humano corriente.

— Lo sé, es mi culpa, debería haberme mantenido callado, haber pretendido que iba a hacer caso a todo lo que me dijera, aunque luego me lo pasara por el forro. Pero no pude. Estaba demasiado enfadado con Lorena. Ella no sabe que mi padre se comporta de esa forma pero, aún así, le envió una carta y le hizo venir hasta aquí. En cuanto nos quedamos a solas siempre se pone hecho una fiera. Aún así, debería de haberme callado, lo siento.

Le sorprendió que, de repente, Francis puso las manos en las mejillas y las apretó para que no pudiera hablar propiamente y se callara. La expresión verdaderamente sorprendida del hispano le dejó una sensación pesada en el pecho. ¿En serio estaba diciendo todo aquello? Le dolía mucho el saber que se tenía en tan poca estima cuando se trataba de su padre. La confusión del joven de cabellos cortos fue a más cuando notó en las facciones de Francis algo similar al dolor, a la angustia y antes de poder pronunciar una frase extraña con sus mejillas apretadas, el rubio se inclinó y le dio un beso para silenciarlo del todo. No duró mucho más de un segundo y cuando se separó ligeramente, apoyó la frente contra la de su amante echado.

— Ni se te ocurra disculparte por algo así. Te defendiste, replicaste y no puedo decir que me moleste que lo hayas hecho. Sin embargo, toda esta situación me produce muchísima inquietud, mi querido Antonio. Sé que existe ese hombre pero jamás sé cuándo viene, cuándo se acerca a ti con intenciones peligrosas y no poder estar allí para ti me atormenta. Más que nada porque veo claramente que te produce miedo. ¿Cuánto daño te ha hecho ya? No puedo ni imaginarlo y me destroza el pensarlo. Verte marcado es horroroso.

— Está bien, Francis. No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre y, aunque sea extraño, estoy acostumbrado a estos rifirrafes con mi padre. Por favor, no estés triste. Lo único que me ha hecho olvidar el incidente ha sido pensar en que te vería, en que sería capaz de admirar tu semblante sonriente y que te tendría cerca. Si estás triste por mi culpa no me lo podría perdonar. Eres lo que me mantiene avanzando contra corriente con la fuerza que hubiera empleado el primer día, por favor no estés triste.

— No es justo que estés de esa manera. Eres un buen hombre: cariñoso, jovial, lleno de energía y amable. ¿Por qué tienes que estar casado con quien no quieres simplemente porque tu padre es un energúmeno? ¿Por qué tienes que aguantar su trato cuando ya deberías ser un adulto independiente?

— Porque fui un error y eso no lo puede perdonar. No se lo puede perdonar a sí mismo y, además, esa frustración también la descarga en mí. Soy consciente de que yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido, pero al mismo tiempo... A veces no puedo más que verle con miedo, que observarle con el conocimiento de que él es más fuerte que yo y que cualquier intento será aplacado. Vaya a donde vaya, sabrá dónde estoy. Haga lo que haga, al final se enterará. Y, aún así, tú me has devuelto las ganas de pelear aunque mi existencia sea un error.

— Como sigas diciendo que tu existencia es un error, te juro que te voy a dar un puñetazo. No digas que la existencia de la persona a la que más quiero, por la que iría a los confines del mundo, por la que sangraría y pelearía, es un error. Porque entonces estás diciendo que es un error que yo te quiera, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso permitir que trates de esa manera a quien deseo, aunque ese alguien seas tú mismo. Tu existencia no fue un error, tu existencia era necesaria para que la mía no fuera un camino amargo. ¿Dejarás ya de decir estupideces?

La expresión de Antonio estaba anonadada por todo lo que le había dicho. Aunque no se mostrara físicamente, el corazón le latía acelerado y notaba un nudo muy grande en la garganta, que amenazaba con desatarse y dejar paso a unas lágrimas que había aguantado durante años. Entreabrió los labios y titubeó un par de veces. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, rozó con sus incisivos el labio inferior hasta que éste resbaló y regresó a su posición habitual. Lentamente asintió con la cabeza y cedió a la exigencia de su amante que orgulloso, aunque aún dolido por haber visto a Antonio de esa manera, le estrechó protector. Ojalá pudiera hacer más por él, pero también había sabido ver que no le iba a dejar hacerlo. Le intrigaba todo ese asunto ya que era capaz de percibir que había algo escondido ahí, algo que Antonio no había querido que supiera aún. No le hacía feliz ser consciente de que le ocultaba cosas pero, visto lo visto, quizás era lo mejor por ahora. Sólo esperaba que en un futuro fuera capaz de explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Te lo juro, voy a arreglar todo esto. No quiero que estés metido en este lío, no quiero que tengas que estar molesto porque Lorena sigue comprometida conmigo, no quiero estar ligada a ella tampoco. Te prometo que falta poco, que pronto lo arreglaré y que deseo que cuando termine sigas a mi lado. Sé que hay muchas cosas que no te he podido contar, pero es complicado —murmuró entre dientes el joven de ojos verdes, acariciando con sus manos la espalda de Francis, que seguía inclinado sobre él.

La idea inicial de meterle mano hasta que dejaran las ropas a un lado se había ido apagando lentamente después de todo aquello. Era curioso que la libido de Francis se apagara porque parecía arder como si dispusiera de una fuente eterna de la cual prender. Sin embargo, no había imaginado que después de conseguir que Antonio se fijara en él, de conseguir que le quisiera de igual manera, el verle herido y atacado le fuera a suponer un impacto tan fuerte. Así que lejos de buscar el placer físico sin más, como animales salvajes, en ese momento creyó preferible estar con él, abrazarle, acariciarle, besarle y demostrarle que aunque su padre fuera un cretino y se empecinara en hacerle creer que su existencia era la peor calamidad que había llegado al hombre de a pie, no eran más que los delirios de un viejo desgraciado que no podía superar que la gente cometía errores y que él no era ninguna excepción.

A pesar de que había habido un cambio en el ambiente, que se había entristecido con todo eso, supieron recuperarlo y poco a poco se estableció entre ellos la cordialidad, el mimo constante, los besos, el coqueteo y las palabras cariñosas que, por mucho tiempo que pasaran, no dejaban de cobrar significado. Todos esos días Antonio había estado falto de esas cosas y, poco a poco, aunque las heridas psicológicas que le provocaban esos constantes ataques por parte de su padre no sanaban por completo, lo cierto es que lucían mejor y no le producían ese cosquilleo doloroso. Cuando estaba con Francis se sentía mejor. Estuvieron echados sobre el mantel, observando que el cielo cada vez cambiaba de color y cuando éste empezó a arder ambos supieron, sin decirlo, que el día se había terminado y que debían regresar.

En silencio, ambos recogieron todas las cosas que habían dejado esparcidas por el pasto y regresaron al caballo. Como había hecho al inicio de aquella cita, Antonio se había pegado a la espalda de Francis y había apoyado la mejilla izquierda contra ésta. Durante el rato que duró el trayecto fue inhalando su olor personal y escuchando cómo respiraba y su corazón latía. Quería tanto a ese hombre y su presencia era tan preciada para él que le asustaba cuando lo pensaba. Su expresión se tornó seria y apagada, de acorde con el pesar que sentía cada vez que tenían que separarse. El agarre se estrechó cuando quedaba relativamente poco para llegar, después de pasar al lado de aquel árbol chamuscado por uno de los rayos que habían caído durante las últimas grandes tormentas y que siempre marcaba con más fuerza el final de sus citas. Francis soltó una de las manos de las riendas y acunó y acarició durante un escaso segundo las del hombre de cabellos cortos y despeinados que tenía a su espalda.

No hacía falta que le dijera nada, entendía bien qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese mismo instante. Era la única manera que tenían de despedirse como amantes, puesto que tal y como estaban no podían hacer nada más. El apretón cesó y pronto las manos de Antonio se fueron aflojando y el agarre fue desapareciendo. Tristemente, cuanto más se acercaban a aquella casa, su relación más se desdibujaba y ellos más se alejaban, por mucho que estuvieran el uno junto al otro. Cuando le ayudaba a bajar del caballo, la puerta se abrió y Lorena, intentando ser cordial, les recibió. Antonio no habló demasiado, atusándose la ropa mientras el rubio le comentaba los avances, falsos, que había hecho con las clases de esa noche.

— ¿Seguro que no os queréis quedar a cenar con nosotros, Francis? —preguntó con cordialidad, sabiendo que ese era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía su esposo. En ocasiones había pensado en pedirle su ayuda, pero no quería perder a su marido por completo y, por lo que su instinto le decía, involucrarle sería empujar a Antonio lejos de ella. Aún no había perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo con él.

— Estoy seguro, mi buena señora. Aprecio vuestra hospitalidad pero mi patrona me va a echar a los leones a este paso. A veces estoy más rato fuera de la granja que dentro. De todas maneras, será un honor quedarme en otra ocasión en la que no tenga tantísimas cosas que hacer. Gracias por todo, Antonio. Como siempre, sois el mejor maestro que pudiera tener —dijo y, acto seguido, le hizo una sentida reverencia—. Me retiro por hoy, pues. Que tengan una buena velada.

Le dirigió una última sonrisa al varón y entonces se dio la vuelta para regresar al caballo. Por supuesto que le tentaba la idea de quedarse a pasar más rato con su querido Eros, pero también sabía que le dolería demasiado verles en ese ambiente familiar en el que él no pintaba realmente nada. Sí, el corazón de Antonio le pertenecía pero ahora mismo no era suficiente. Pero por mucho que le doliera el estar esperando, lo respetaría. Agitó las riendas y puso rumbo a la granja sin mirar atrás, con el pesar en el corazón. Había algo que no dejaba de repetirse cada vez que se alejaba de él:

"Un día menos. Un día menos para que estemos juntos. Un día menos para que mi querido Eros se aleje de Lorena"

Y, aunque fuera durante un corto instante, eso era más que suficiente para calmar su corazón y hacerle seguir adelante sin volverse loco por completo.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a continuación, después de una corta temporada de calma, fueron una locura por completo. No había alma en la zona de Caesar Augusta que no hubiera escuchado lo que había pasado en el hogar de Antonio y Lorena. Los rumores pronto habían corrido, como el agua en un río bravo lleno de rápidos, y habían llegado a todos los rincones de la zona. Francis escuchó el chisme de los labios de su patrona, mientras él cargaba uno de los grandes carros con más abono y Bartolomé hablaba con ella de callandito. Ni por esas había pasado desapercibido para sus oídos y aún menos cuando había escuchado el nombre de ese hombre al que amaba. Le había dejado sorprendido todo el cuento y, en la distancia, poco podía hacer para verificarlo. Ahora mismo la peor idea que podía tener en ese momento era presentarse en un hogar en conflicto como aquel.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, Antonio se encontraba de pie, en el centro de su casita, mientras airadamente escuchaba el ir y venir de Lorena. Estaba dejando la casa patas arriba, sacando todo lo que pudiera llevarse. El resto del desorden se debía a sus repentinas ganas de romper alguna cosa por puro despecho. Con un movimiento grácil se echó hacia la izquierda y evitó, por los pelos, un jarrón que la joven le había lanzado de repente, sin venir a cuento y sin aviso previo.

— ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Un hijo de puta! ¡Ojalá te mueras, de veras! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!? ¡Después de todo lo que te he dado! ¡Me has arruinado la vida! ¡Cabronazo! ¡Espero que seas desgraciado tu maldita existencia! ¡Frígido de mierda!

El rostro del muchacho se mantuvo inmutable a pesar de todo y siguió escuchando por el momento sus improperios. En la mejilla izquierda tenía marcada la mano de la joven y por suerte ya no le ardía. Vio cómo terminaba de recoger cuatro cosas más y la siguió hacia la salida, a paso calmado. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella se giró y con la derecha le agarró de la pechera, rencorosa.

— Y no te creas que te vas a poder quedar a vivir en la casa que MIS padres nos dieron por la boda. ¡Estás equivocado si piensas así! En cuanto arregle las cosas en casa y todo se normalice vendrá mi padre y mi hermano y te molerán a palos para sacarte del sitio. ¿Me has entendido? ¡Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que has hecho, maldito cabrón!

— Muy bien —dijo Antonio, calmado—. Estaré esperándoles a ambos para darles la bienvenida y explicarles mi versión de los hechos, querida.

— ¡No me llames "querida", bastardo! —exclamó ella, palmoteando para darle una bofetada a Antonio, cosa que no llegó a suceder ya que éste la vio venir y la esquivó.

Frustrada, los dedos de la joven se apretaron contra la propia palma y parte de las uñas se clavaron en ésta. Estaba ya cansada y no quería tener que discutir más con ese hombre al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso mismo agarró sus cosas y se dio la vuelta. Había logrado la ayuda de su vecina Helena para conseguir un medio de transporte. Sí que Antonio se había prestado voluntario a conseguirle un carro pero ella, guiada por el orgullo y la soberbia, le había dicho que de él no quería ni las buenas noches. Cuando estaba a una distancia prudencial, el hispano dio un paso atrás, se adentró en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una sonrisa se dibujó paulatinamente en sus labios y, para intentar ocultarlo, puesto que seguramente eso no debería de ser lo que tendría que estar sintiendo, se apoyó contra la puerta.

Era libre.

El inicio de la historia se remontaba a hacía cosa de un par de días a lo sumo, aunque en realidad los preparativos se habían estado cocinando en secreto delante de los morros de Lorena. Antonio era una persona amable, de apariencia inocente muchas veces, pero en el fondo podía tener un comportamiento retorcido cuando se trataba de llevar a cabo sus planes. No le gustaba otra cosa más que organizar hasta el más ínfimo detalle a la perfección, para que nada se fuera de madres. Por eso mismo, cuando tuvo cada diminuto detalle controlado, decidió que había llegado el momento de actuar. La mañana se había levantado hermosa, con el sol brillando radiante en un cielo despejado de cualquier nube. Había salido de la cama, había ido al baño, se había preparado un cubo con agua para asearse y hasta casi una hora después no había salido, oliendo a uno de los perfumes que Lorena se había encargado de comprarle en una de sus múltiples visitas a los diversos mercaderes de la zona.

Antonio se acercó a ella, que estaba en ese momento terminando de preparar el desayuno y la observó con curiosidad hasta que los ojos de la muchacha se alzaron y le enfocaron. Le preguntó silenciosamente, arqueando sus cejas, qué era lo que le sucedía y a diferencia de otros días Antonio sonrió suavemente, fingiendo timidez. Por supuesto que dejó a la muchacha confundida pero la pobre, con la esperanza que dormía en ella, no pudo pensar en que hubiera nada raro o que oliera mal en todo aquello.

— Tengo que hacer algunos recados fuera y he pensado que me gustaría salir contigo por ahí, si te apetece hacerme compañía. No es nada demasiado importante, sólo un par de cosas que tengo que arreglar para quedarme ya tranquilo. ¿Qué me dices?

— Por supuesto, terminamos de desayunar, me arreglo en cinco minutos y vamos a donde tú quieras —le contestó ella, aguantando las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa.

Así pues, todo fluyó con una normalidad que debería de haberle extrañado, pues ellos nunca habían tenido vida de pareja. Pero claro, ¿cómo ver la realidad cuando había anhelado cierta normalidad en su día a día? ¿Y si la mente de Antonio y su corazón se habían asentado y, por fin, había decidido salir de ese caparazón tras el que se había escudado? El hispano estuvo recogiendo los trastos de la cocina, respirando lentamente para intentar rememorar paso a paso todo lo que tenía o no que hacer. Entonces, cuando ella salió, cogió un trapo y se secó las manos. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió levemente, como si le diera apuro el hacerlo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Cogieron el carromato que pocas veces habían conducido ya que Antonio no solía salir demasiado y menos en su compañía.

Durante el camino, Lorena sacó su lado más extrovertido y le fue contando todo lo que recordaba de los alrededores. Como siempre que estaba en compañía de gente que no conocía demasiado, Antonio se mantenía silencioso, asintiendo por ratos, escuchando sus historias con atención. La primera parada fue una florista, a la que le encargó un ramo de flores que Lorena pensó sin duda que le llegaría a ella. No hubiera imaginado que fuera tan romántico pero, en el fondo, ¿por qué no serlo después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante el corto matrimonio que llevaban a sus espaldas? Terminó de anotar la dirección y escribió una pequeña tarjetita a escondidas de su esposa.

"Todo va a ir bien ya, Fran.

Te quiero.

A"

Pagó con las monedas que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa de cuero que tenía atada al cinto y entonces salió a la calle. Se montó de nuevo en el carro y pusieron rumbo a una tienda en la que simplemente cotilleó, junto a su esposa, para no llamar la atención. El siguiente destino fue una pequeña iglesia que aunque conocida no era tan frecuentada por la gente del pueblo. Había concertado una cita con el párroco, uno de cierto renombre y que organizaba comités los jueves y viernes de cada fin de mes. Lorena se bajó del carro a petición de Antonio, que le incitó diciéndole que podía rezar mientras él atendía sus asuntos. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, usó como excusa que quería presentarle al párroco y así ambos entraron en el despacho del religioso.

Era una sala austera, pintada de color blanco y con un par de plantas en rincones específicos en los que durante algún momento del día entraba el sol. Tenía una mesa robusta, cubierta de papeles y tras ésta se encontraban el resto de los hombres que formaban el consejo. Antonio le pidió a su esposa que se sentara y él se avanzó para estrechar la mano de los hombres, de uno en uno. Cuando terminó, se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre al otro lado y esperó a que el párroco iniciara.

— Gracias por venir a visitarnos hoy. Me dijo en sus cartas, don Antonio, que tenía algo muy importante que decirme. ¿Qué sucede?

— Verá, padre Octavio, he acudido a vos porque me encuentro en un dilema y no quiero provocarle más problemas a padre Diago, que se ha portado conmigo como si fuera mi verdadero padre desde que me recogió. Lamento ser tan egoísta pero tengo un favor que pedirle.

— Claro, lo que necesiten. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

— Necesito que invaliden mi matrimonio con Lorena.

Las manos de la joven, que habían descansado en su regazo, se apretaron contra la tela con fuerza cuando escucharon decir aquello a Antonio y el corazón dejó de latir durante lo que le pareció un largo segundo. Notaba los dedos de repente más fríos, tanto en las manos como en los pies. Parecía que de repente todo lo que le rodeaba estuviera lejano y no supiera distinguir si lo que vivía era un sueño o la cruda realidad. Tampoco era la única atónita en ese momento, los monjes presentes habían observado al joven romano como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad muy grande.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? No se puede invalidar un matrimonio que se contrajo ante los ojos de Dios tan fácilmente. Para que se invalide su matrimonio debería darnos unas razones de peso por las que nosotros aceptáramos tal desunión.

— Es un motivo más que suficiente y se lo explicaré fácilmente. ¿Acaso no les parece extraño que un matrimonio como el nuestro, joven, no haya aún sido bendecido con la presencia de un hijo o una hija? Pues ese es el motivo que he estado guardando por el bien de mi esposa y es que no puede tener descendencia.

— ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Lorena, por fin saliendo de su trance—. ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?

— Durante este tiempo hemos estado intentando que ella se quedara en cinta, pero no ha habido manera. He tratado por todos los medios acercarme a ella, traerle todo tipo de recetas y mejunjes que pudieran darle el empujón que necesitaba para poder concebir, pero al final se rehusaba a cualquier tratamiento y me ha apartado y tratado como si la culpa fuera toda mía.

— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Es mentira! ¡Eras tú el que no quería tener hijos! ¡Eres tú el que no te me has acercado y que no me ha tocado después de la noche de bodas! ¡No seas desgraciado, Antonio! ¡Soy tu esposa, no puedes hacerme esto!

— ¿Lo veis, señores? Se pone así, violenta, y no puedo hacer nada más que escuchar sus quejas días tras días. Jamás pensaría en imponerle disciplina física, porque me parece cruel y despiadado con una mujer que es más débil que yo. Pero, a estas alturas, no puedo seguir de esta manera. Esta mujer no me ama y, además, no puede darme lo que más me importa en este mundo que es, sin lugar a dudas, tener descendencia que perpetúe mi nombre. Por eso pido la invalidación del matrimonio y que no se tenga en cuenta en un futuro por si encuentro la mujer ideal con la que casarme.

Las manos crispadas de Lorena se fueron a aferrar su propia cabeza mientras sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que iba a suponer esas palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de Antonio con una pasmosa frialdad. No hubiera pensado que el joven de apariencia inocente e incluso algo idiota pudiera salir con algo tan retorcido. No sólo le apartaba y le negaba el hijo, además le estaba negando cualquier futuro. Iba a regresar a su casa descastada, desechada por su marido y bajo la fama de que ser estéril. No sólo eso, la tratarían de loca, de desequilibrada, desquiciada y eso echaría atrás a cualquier hombre de provecho que quisiera casarse con ella. Con aquel movimiento no sólo se libraba de ella, le estaba destrozando la vida. Por lo bajo murmuraba una y otra vez, pidiéndole que no le hiciera eso, que rectificara y llegados a este punto poco le importaba tener que suplicarlo.

Sin embargo, la voz de una mujer no era escuchada por el resto de los hombres que había en la estancia. Antonio argumentaba y seguía insistiendo en el comportamiento incorrecto de su esposa, en el hecho de que era estéril y que jamás podría darle todo lo que necesitaba. Así que, al final, el párroco se alzó en su sitio.

— Silencio, mujer. No hemos pedido tu opinión y tu esposo está hablando. ¿Es este el respeto que le tienes? Don Antonio, vamos a enviar los papeles al papado para que todo quede invalidado, pero desde aquí lo exoneramos de toda responsabilidad de su matrimonio.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero no pueden hacerme esto! ¡No! —suplicó ella, intentando hacerse oír por encima de todos los comentarios que estaban soltando como si no estuviera delante.

— Gracias por todo, de verdad. Me han ayudado muchísimo. No les molestaremos más y espero que, en caso de que necesiten algún favor, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea. Vamos, Lorena.

— Maldito seas. ¡Maldito seas tú y toda tu mierda! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que me acabas de hacer?! ¡¿Eres consciente de que has arruinado mi vida para siempre y que, aunque me hayas dejado, ahora nadie se va a querer arrimar a mí?! Me has convertido en una paria de la sociedad —gritaba ella mientras no podía hacer nada más para impedir que la fuera arrastrando hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, estiró un brazo y le golpeó con tan buena suerte que le arañó el brazo. Éste soltó el agarre de la chica durante un segundo, hasta que reaccionó, la agarró de nuevo y elevó su brazo para tenerla mejor sujeta y que no se moviera demasiado. Cuando le miró a los ojos, después de minutos largos en los que había fingido que no existía siquiera, Antonio le dirigió la mirada más fría que le había visto poner.

— ¿Y te crees que tú me has hecho muy feliz durante este año y pico? Déjame decírtelo, querida, no ha sido así ni por asomo. He aguantado tus amenazas, tus golpes y tus insultos durante este tiempo sin prácticamente rechistar ni una sola vez. ¿Te creías que era tan ridículo? ¿Qué iba a aguantarte las vejaciones constantes sin pronunciar un vocablo? No, amor. No ha sido así. Si te estaba aguantando era porque estaba pensando en cómo salir de esto indemne. ¿Te he jodido la vida? Oh, pues lo siento mucho pero la verdad es que no me importa en absoluto. Ahora todos pensarán que no puedes tener hijos y eso que buscabas con tanta necesidad, hasta el punto de amenazarme con una violación con tal de obtenerlo, no te va a llegar. No, no vas a hacerlo. Tú me has privado de mi libertad y de mi felicidad y no me importa que ahora tú no la tengas. ¿Te ha quedado eso claro?

Lejos de forcejear como antes, observaba con una mezcla de pánico y horror a Antonio. No había imaginado que hubiera una parte oscura en ese joven de cabellos castaños y ahora, cuando le miraba, con esa sonrisa inquietante, no hacía más que darse cuenta de que jamás le había llegado a conocer. Cuando volvió a preguntarle eso mismo, con impaciencia, ella asintió rápidamente, tensa. El romano acentuó su sonrisa y dejó ir el brazo, que cayó por su propio peso. Lorena se alejó y apretó la extremidad contra su cuerpo, para protegerlo de cualquier agarre.

— Perfecto. Ahora quiero que pases el camino de regreso tranquilita y que, si no puedes soportar mi presencia, en cuanto puedas empaquetes todo lo tuyo y te largues a donde quieras. No te creas que voy a tardar mucho en hacer eso mismo. No quiero tu casa ni tus cosas, me puedo valer por mí mismo.

El camino había sido extraño pero al menos no había habido ningún altercado durante éste. Habían dormido separados y durante el resto del día ninguno de ellos se había dirigido la palabra. Esa extraña paz se mantuvo hasta que coincidieron en un pasillo y ella explotó. Había empezado a gritarle de nuevo, él se había quedado tranquilo y la había seguido en su carrera hacia la habitación.

Pero todo eso se había acabado, todo eso había pasado a la historia, porque ahora Antonio se encontraba sumido en un silencio profundo y sabía que Lorena no iba a volver. Su matrimonio se había acabado y era como si jamás hubiera existido. Volvía a ser un hombre soltero de nuevo y eso significaba que ahora no tenía responsabilidad con nadie más que con la persona a la que quería en secreto. Tenía ganas de verle, tenía ganas de decirle todo aquello, pero sabía que durante unos días todos los ojos estarían enfocando esa casa y los rumores brotarían por todas partes si de repente aparecía por esos lares el visigodo día sí y día también. Esperaba que le hubieran llegado las flores para que supiera que, aunque todo estaba patas arriba, él estaba bien y todo iba a salir bien.


	20. El alto muro

Dos días pasaron en la más absoluta calma. Durante ese tiempo, el joven romano había estado enviando misivas a diferentes personas en Caesar Augusta que pudieran echarle una mano con la mudanza. Esa había sido su intención desde un principio, salir de esa casa y buscar un lugar en el que meterse a vivir por su cuenta. Tenía la esperanza de que tras un tiempo prudencial Francis podría irle visitando, poco a poco, fingiendo que venía a sus clases y que eventualmente podría quedarse con él, siempre que lo deseara. No hubiera imaginado que llegaría el momento pero la idea de vivir con Francis le hacía ilusión. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos hasta la fecha había sido inmejorable. Jamás se había sentido tan querido y aceptado, para qué mentir. No sabía si el rubio se sentiría de igual modo y si la perspectiva de vivir con él le emocionaría de igual manera o le dejaría indiferente. Sólo eso le preocupaba ahora.

 

Esa mañana había estado leyendo la misiva de un hombre que contaba con un gran dominio en los límites de la zona. Contaba con gran fama ya que había dado asilo a gente de todos los lugares, sin importar la raza o la religión que abrazaran en sus ratos libres. Sus tierras eran ricas, lo que permitía ararlas y sembrar en ellas y, además, había lugar suficiente para construir casuchas para los recién llegados al lugar. Ahí quería empezar una nueva vida ahora que, por fin, había conseguido desprenderse del lastre que había cargado.

 

Dobló el pergamino suspiró pesadamente y alzó el rostro, con una sonrisa leve curvando sus labios. Se incorporó y dejó los papeles a un lado. Por la hora que era sería mejor dejarlo apartado y comer algo. Un ruido, no obstante, le distrajo de la rutina a la que se había ido acostumbrando con el paso de los días. Se detuvo por completo y fue mirando a un lado y otro, tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido. Sus ojos no pudieron ver nada y, extrañado, alzó una de las cejas. Movió el pie izquierdo para reemprender la marcha cuando, de repente, volvió a escuchar ese golpe contra la madera. Había retenido el aliento durante un par de segundos y gracias a ese silencio extra fue capaz de determinar que la fuente del sonido había sido la puerta. Arqueó una ceja y después de un momento quieto decidió acercarse a ésta.

 

Apoyó los dedos contra la fría madera y dejó que resbalaran con lentitud hacia abajo, hasta llegar al pomo. Lo giró y apartó la puerta para dejar un pequeño espacio y poder ver quién había al otro lado. Allí le recibieron un par de figuras desconocidas. Uno era un hombre con los ojos color chocolate, casi rojizo, y su cabello cubierto por polvo y suciedad parecía blanquecino. Sus ropajes estaban sucios, ajados por las condiciones meteorológicas que habían experimentado durante un largo tiempo y olían a animal. Su compañero era un imponente rubio, peinado hacia atrás, con los ojos azules como el mar más frío que hubiera podido observar. Sus ropas estaban en las mismas condiciones que las de su compañero y, a diferencia de éste, se mantenía quieto, indiferente.

 

Los labios de Antonio se entreabrieron, buscando en su mente cómo preguntarles a esos imponentes tipos qué buscaban a esas horas en su propiedad, pero en ese momento las palabras no terminaban de salirle. Los desconocidos intercambiaron una mirada y el de cabello rubio repeinado asintió con la cabeza y su compañero se llevó la mano al cinto. Fue entonces cuando el joven romano se dio cuenta de que estaban armados. Retrocedió un paso, pero no fue suficiente para ampliar las distancias entre ellos. Recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago con el mango de la espada, hecho de metal y con una serpiente enroscada grabada. Como había intentado huir y el impacto había sido fuerte, cayó de espaldas sonoramente contra el suelo y jadeó ahogadamente.

 

Antes de poderse levantar por completo, notó que unas fuertes manos le asían de cada brazo y tiraban de él hasta levantarle del suelo. Forcejeó para intentar liberarse y huir pero fue imposible ya que aunque le hubieran agarrado de uno solo, tenían fuerza más que suficiente para retenerle en ese lugar e impedir que se fuera. Los dos asaltantes hablaban un idioma que él no conocía y parecían discutir por algo, pero no llegó a saber de qué se trataba. Pronto el más desaliñado de los dos sacó un trozo de tela alargado, le obligó a abrir la boca y se lo metió dentro para impedir que gritara.

 

— Nos vamos de paseo, don Antonio —dijo el hombre con el cabello repeinado, usando su idioma con un fuerte marcado acento que no supo reconocer pero que sin duda debía de ser de regiones muy al norte, bien pasada la península ibérica.

 

Lo último que vio fue las miradas de satisfacción de los dos hombres, mientras él notaba que el miedo le adormecía las extremidades y que éstas se enfriaban. Lo siguiente que supo fue que le pusieron un saco de tela en la cabeza y que todo se volvió oscuro. Notó que manos le obligaban a tenerse en pie y le empezaban a dirigir por un camino que, dada su situación, no podía visualizar. Le dolía el estómago una barbaridad, como si aún tuviera algo apretándole. Su respiración se estaba acelerando y le daba la sensación de que no entraba suficiente oxígeno a través de las rendijas diminutas de la tela.

 

Cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno y no fue hasta un rato después que notó que le obligaban a subir a un carro. Le forzaron a sentarse y le indicaron que estuviera quieto. Bajó la vista y trató de respirar con normalidad, porque si empezaba a hiperventilar tendría problemas. Aunque no pudiera ver, no quería desmayarse y perder por completo la noción del tiempo y espacio. Sabía que se estaban dirigiendo hacia el noreste, o eso era lo que más o menos había deducido según sus movimientos. Estuvo quieto, dócil unos minutos, hasta que fue consciente de que tenía a uno de los atacantes a su lado y le escuchaba charlar con su otro compañero, que llevaba las riendas. Echó el brazo derecho hacia la izquierda, cruzado por delante de su propio cuerpo, e hizo un movimiento de barrido hacia el lado contrario para golpear a su atacante.

 

No tenía ni idea de que se trataba de un experto guerrero y que, a pesar de estar distraído, era lo suficientemente avispado como para darse cuenta de que el prisionero estaba intentando golpearle. Se desvió hacia el lado, para dejar que el golpe pasara de largo y entonces, cuando ya estaba seguro de que nada le iba a pegar, agarró el brazo con su derecha, con la mano izquierda empujó su espalda y se lo retorció a ésta, abatiéndole contra el suelo. Antonio jadeó al notar el impacto y el golpe de su cara contra la madera del transporte. Resolló, aquejado por los golpes que se había llevado en un lapso de tiempo no tan largo.

 

— Vamos, don Antonio, mejor sería que se quedara tranquilo. Aunque nos hayan encargado esto, mi hermano y yo no aceptamos que nadie se intente rebelar. Los prisioneros deberían saber dónde está su lugar. Si no queréis que os hagamos correr al lado del caballo, mejor estese tranquilo. ¿Sí?

 

El tono del desaliñado atacante le produjo un escalofrío y cuando le soltó se incorporó lentamente, no fuera que le abatiera de nuevo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Esa gente era peligrosa y, lo peor, alguien la había contratado para que se lo llevara de esa manera. Intentaba creer que era alguien desconocido pero en el fondo sólo pensaba en un nombre, en una identidad y esa misma le producía pequeños escalofríos que no se podían percibir. Otra vez ocurría: estaba a punto de escapar y entonces él hacía acto de presencia y le destrozaba todas las ilusiones. Notó un pesado nudo en la garganta, ahí donde las ganas de derramar lágrimas frustradas se estaban acumulando.

 

El caballo no tardó demasiado en aminorar el paso y la frecuencia con la que se escuchaba el sonido de los cascos contra el suelo se espació. El animal relinchó cuando se detuvo por completo y el hombre de cabello repeinado acarició el cuello de éste. En la puerta del edificio al que habían llegado, imponente y construido en piedra, había alguien esperando. El hombre, mayor, aunque fornido y con una expresión seria, bajó la escalinata que le separaba del suelo. Rodeó el carro hasta llegar a la parte trasera e hizo un gesto con la mano al otro hombre para que acercara a Antonio. Cuando lo tuvo a mano, agarró la pechera y tiró de él con una fuerza que a cualquier persona le sorprendería en un hombre de su edad. El chico no pudo mantener el equilibrio con ese tirón y cayó al suelo de cabeza prácticamente. Menos mal que las manos las tenía libres y pudo usarlas para amortiguar la caída. Sintió un nuevo tirón, que le obligó a estar de rodillas contra el suelo y entonces le fue arrebatada la tela que le había cubierto la cabeza.

 

La luz del sol, que a esas horas ya casi había caído del todo, le cegó después de haber estado un buen rato en la oscuridad y tragó saliva lentamente al ver en los ojos de Diago un brillo similar al de una bestia salvaje que esperaba para saltarle encima y despedazarle en cuanto pudiera. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y sus respiraciones se hicieron lentas, como si rebajar el ritmo de éstas fuera a hacerle invisible

 

— ¿Estás contento? Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? Tu objetivo era librarte de Lorena, escapar del matrimonio y fastidiar todo lo que con tanto trabajo te entregué, ¿no es así? ¿Y aún creías de veras que ibas a poder marcharte de rositas sin más? ¿Irte a límite de Caesar Augusta con aquel hombre para trabajar en su campo quizás? ¿Tú? Eres tan idiota que no sabrías ni qué hacer con un simple rastrillo, ¿Y pensabas que no me iba a enterar? ¿Me consideras igual de imbécil que tú? ¿Después de todo? Eres la peor escoria...

 

Le agarró uno de los brazos con una de las manos y con la otra le tiró del pelo, para levantarle parcialmente. El joven se quejó aunque sus reclamos fueron a morir contra la tela que aún servía de mordaza. Entró por la puerta del monasterio mientras por lo bajo le iba sermoneando como había hecho ya muchas veces antaño. Siempre que ocurría algo así, su voz parecía decir que esa era la última vez que le iba hacer pasar por algo por el estilo.

 

— Esta ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. He intentado dejarte un poco de espacio para que asientes tu vida y lo único que has hecho ha sido romperlo todo como un estúpido animal que no sabe nada y no entiende la importancia de las cosas. Por eso mismo ahora no voy a dejarte espacio alguno. Vas a hacer lo que se te ordena, vas a trabajar como no has trabajado hasta ahora y desde primera hora vas a estar en pie, hasta los últimos rezos. Me da igual que no creas, realmente a Dios no le va a importar porque te va a mandar de cabeza al infierno.

 

Los pasillos se volvían terriblemente familiares y supo que se estaban acercando a aquel lugar en el que había pasado gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia. La odiada habitación con el crucifijo en la que había pasado por sus peores momentos solo o en la compañía de únicamente su padre. Cuando llegaron, abrió la puerta y le echó dentro. Antonio trastabilló y rodó por el suelo una vez. Se incorporó ligeramente, para no quedar echado sobre el suelo, y medio segundo después Diago estaba frente a él y tiraba de su pelo. Conocía esa mirada y sabía qué tenía intención de hacerle. Le vio apretar los dedos de la mano derecha contra la palma, el puño se tensó y los nudillos se empezaron a poner blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

 

El joven levantó una de las manos y se cubrió el rostro, cosa que hizo que Diago se enfadara aún más. Iba a tener lo que merecía y debía aceptarlo, no intentar cubrirse. Por eso se agachó un poco y empezó a forcejear con él para que apartara los brazos. Mientras eso sucedía, el monje le gritaba que dejara de resistirse, que se descubriera y aceptara el castigo que le tocaba y el chico por lo bajo, con esfuerzo, el que estaba haciendo para que no le hiciera apartar los brazos, le decía que no iba a hacerlo. Estaba harto, no podía aceptar sin más otro golpe. Era incapaz ya de bajar la vista y esperar a que le sacudiera. La cosa cada vez estaba más caldeada y con los brazos heridos y ahora arañados por las uñas de su padre, Antonio intentó a la desesperada zafarse de él. Tal fue su esfuerzo que en una de esas estiró el brazo y golpeó a Diago en la cara y se la giró hacia uno de los lados.

 

Se hizo el silencio más denso que jamás había experimentado. Al ver lo que había ocurrido, los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como platos y por instinto retrocedió todo lo que podía. No negaría que una parte de él se sentía bien por haberle devuelto aunque fuera un mísero golpe a su padre, que tantos le había regalado a él, pero por otra parte sabía que aquello no era nada bueno. Lentamente, los ojos de su progenitor volvieron a enfocarle y ésta vez sí le pegó un puñetazo que hizo que su cabeza vibrara por completo y que el mareo posterior le dejara atontado. Agarró la túnica a la altura del cuello del chico y le hizo incorporarse aún más. Vio que iba a mover uno de los brazos y levantó una de las piernas y pisó la articulación contra la pared. Recibió un par de golpes más, tan fuertes que a ratos pensó que podría perder la conciencia en cualquier momento. El último de ellos, con la derecha, le tumbó hacia la izquierda y allí, contra el suelo, tosió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca.

 

— Mañana a las seis pasaré a despertarte y espero que estés listo —murmuró asqueado mientras se limpiaba los nudillos de la sangre.

 

Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el techo ausentemente en la penumbra cada vez más intensa y que amenazaba con engullirle en la más profunda oscuridad. Esa visión desde las piedras del suelo la había tenido en más de una ocasión y ver lo alto que el techo estaba desde allí le hizo sentirse muy mal. Lo había intentado, nadie podía negárselo, pero de nuevo había aparecido su padre para impedir que se alejara demasiado de esa correa que le había puesto al cuello desde el día que había sabido de su existencia. Elevó los brazos y apoyó las manos contra sus párpados. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y rio, ronco, por lo bajo. No es que estuviera feliz, pero el shock emocional le tenía demasiado confundido. ¿Por qué reía? No tenía ni idea. Quizás en parte porque le había podido dar un golpe a su padre, aunque eso le hubiera costado unos cuantos más a él. O quizás era en parte porque estaba aterrorizado al saber que de nuevo volvía a estar prisionero. La risa pronto se fue enfriando y la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro mientras sus extremidades temblaban lentamente. Durante el resto de la noche fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, con la cara adolorida.

 

* * *

 

Cansado de esperar, Francis había decidido que ya había dejado pasar suficiente tiempo. ¿Qué tenía de malo el asomarse a casa de su maestro para ver cómo le iban las cosas? Después de todo, como su alumno era normal preocuparse aunque fuera por el hecho de si sus clases seguirían o no. Aún así se sentía inseguro. ¿Qué ocurría si su juicio estaba nublado? Nada le podía asegurar que no estuviera siendo irresponsable y que se estuviera dejando guiar por sus sentimientos. Por eso mismo, ya al filo de sufrir un ataque, decidió tantear la situación con su patrona.

 

El momento oportuno para preguntarle era, sin duda, en el rato previo a la comida, cuando ella estaba a los fogones y Francis, que salía antes, la ayudaba a poner la mesa. Podía notar el latido en su pecho, acelerado, mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez los detalles de su plan. Había ensayado todo durante sus ratos libres, asegurándose de que sonaba casual y que no levantaba sospechas. Dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, se incorporó y observó la figura de Catalina de perfil. Últimamente la veía más entrada en carnes, aunque sabía que se debía a que con las crisis nerviosas que estaba teniendo, porque no tenía claro el futuro de la granja cuando Bartolomé tuviera dificultades para moverse, había estado comiendo con más ansia a cada rato en el que las dudas le asaltaban.

 

— Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. ¿Has sabido algo de Antonio? Mi maestro, el que fue criado en el monasterio de padre Diago. Últimamente he escuchado un montón de rumores y no puedo dejar de sentir inquietud acerca de mis clases. He hecho muchísimos progresos pero siento que aún no he aprendido todo lo que debería.

 

— Cierto... Toda Caesar Augusta está en un estado de estupefacción del que parece difícil salir. Nadie vio venir aquello. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Lorena sería estéril y no podría tener hijos? Pobre muchacha y pobre de su familia, que tiene que vivir con ello. Deberías ir a ver a tu maestro para hablar de ello. Aunque se han escuchado todo tipo de rumores: desde que se ha mudado al norte, hasta que ha regresado al monasterio, pasando por que se ha fugado al sur con una amante que tenía. La gente, con tiempo libre, de repente tiene ideas muy sorprendentes.

 

El gesto de Francis expresó el disgusto que había sentido al escuchar todo aquello. ¿Que se había fugado? ¿Qué tenía una amante en el sur? ¿Pero qué clases de tonterías eran esas? Él estaba cien por cien seguro de que Antonio no tenía otro amante que no fuera él y no estaba tan lejos de donde habitaba. No se marcharía sin enviarle una nota y la última que le había enviado no había sido más que palabras para reconfortarle, asegurándole que pronto todo estaría bien.

 

La charla con Catalina sólo le dio la certeza de algo: tenía que ir a la casa de Antonio y Lorena para ver cómo estaba el hispano y ver si había algo que pudiera hacer por él. En eso iba pensando mientras llevaba el tenedor hacia sus labios para probar lo que había preparado su patrona. Estaba ajeno por completo a la conversación que había en la mesa y, sinceramente, no le apetecía para nada formar parte de ella. Desde hacía días que su estómago estaba cerrado y que se le dificultaba bastante la tarea de comer lo que fuera. La angustia acumulada había establecido su nido en su estómago y cada vez que empezaba a comer, se esforzaba en cerrar la entrada de los alimentos. No le extrañaría si pronto empezaba a bajar de peso.

 

Cuando empezaba a remover con el tenedor la comida, que ya estaba fría, Catalina le arrebató el plato y se lo llevó para tirar los restos y poder lavar la pieza de vajilla. Pierre había estado observando a su amigo de reojo durante toda la comida y aunque no hubiera dicho nada, sabía que algo le ocurría desde hacía un tiempo. ¿Pero quién era él para decirle nada? Una brecha se había abierto entre ellos desde hacía largos meses y no había manera de cerrarla. ¿Cómo podía? Él no era ese tipo de persona que exige a los demás, sin reparo, sin pensar en que pudiera ser o no egoísta. Francis retiró la silla empujándola con los talones, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se disculpaba ante el resto.

 

Antes de dejar que se alejara demasiado, Pierre hizo lo mismo y abandonó la cocina para seguirle por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la zona de las habitaciones. Apretó el paso y se fue hacia él. Cuando ya poca distancia les separaba, entreabrió los labios, aclaró la voz y le llamó.

 

— Francis, ¿tienes un momento?

 

El visigodo se detuvo, viró sobre sus talones y le observó curioso. No había esperado que alguien le siguiera y hacía bastante que ellos dos no tenían conversaciones largas. Si lo analizaba fríamente, sí era triste que se hubieran distanciado, pero no podía contarle todo lo que le ocurría. Lo que él tenía con Antonio no podía salir de ellos y por mucho que confiara en Pierre para muchas cosas, no podía traicionar al hispano contándoselo a alguien a quien se le podría escapar en algún momento dado.

 

— Claro, ¿qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el mayor, al que de repente le había asaltado la inquietud de si se le había pasado algo por alto mientras estaba demasiado centrado en sus propios dilemas mentales. Ese chico le caía bien y si le pasaba algo por su descuido se sentiría culpable

 

— ¿Yo? —musitó, sorprendido, el delgado muchacho. Sacudió la cabeza, de derecha a izquierda—. No, nada va mal. Estoy bien, cansado como siempre después de un día de trabajo, pero no más de lo normal. Gracias por tu interés. Aunque no te negaré que sí que estoy preocupado por ti. Últimamente no hemos hablado nada y sé que algo te pasa. A ratos estás ausente, callado. No voy a meterme en asuntos que seguramente no me incumben pero sí voy a decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien, me tienes aquí para lo que sea.

 

En las facciones del rubio de ojos azules se reflejó la sorpresa que las palabras de su amigo y compañero de trabajo le habían producido. No era consciente de lo mucho que podía verse su estado de ánimo, pero al parecer era más claro de lo que pensaba. Se preguntaba, a estas alturas, si el resto de los habitantes de la casa se habían dado cuenta de su comportamiento inusual. Suspiró con resignación y le sonrió a su amigo. Se aproximó a él y le pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros con familiaridad.

 

— Gracias, Pierre. Sé que he estado un poco ausente durante muchos días, pero prometo que todo está bien. No estoy metido en líos y si necesito hablar con alguien sé que eres al primero al que acudiré. Hay temas que tengo que atender solo y que tengo que averiguar qué hacer con ellos yo solo. No es porque piense que no tengo en quién apoyarme, pero mi orgullo me grita que lo resuelva yo.

 

— Aunque eres un llorica para muchas cosas, te vuelves orgulloso para muchas otras. Es una cualidad que sorprende bastante a la gente que no te conoce del todo. Pero vamos, me dejas más tranquilo después de decirme esto. Temí que te sintieras muy solo y aunque no tengamos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestras venas, yo pienso en ti como un hermano mayor. Así que tenlo en cuenta. De alguna manera, somos familia.

 

— Lo sé. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y siento mucho haberte preocupado hasta este punto. Te juro que cuando las cosas se asienten y tenga claro que ya todo está en su sitio, quedaré contigo y te contaré lo que ha pasado. Ahora, lamentablemente, tengo que irme. Voy a ver si mi maestro está en su casa para planear las próximas clases.

 

— Ve, ve. No te robo más tiempo, que sé que con el trabajo a todos nos escasea. Ve con cuidado por los caminos.

 

Soltó al joven enjuto y se metió a su habitación. Se cambió de ropajes, a unos limpios, se peinó, recogió el cabello en un lazo azul y se miró al espejo. Le había crecido de nuevo y pronto le llegaría a mitad de la espalda. Dejó que un par de gotas de perfume cayeran sobre la melena para que, cada vez que se moviera, desprendiera el aroma agradable a la fragancia. Cuando arregló todo fue a buscar su caballo, le puso la silla de montar y subió a él. Agitó las riendas y trotó a un paso no muy lento hacia el hogar. Sólo necesitaba verle, abrazarle y decirle que estaba muy loco por lo que había hecho. Aún de esa manera, había conseguido apartarse de Lorena y alejarla de su vida sin consecuencias sociales para él.

 

El recorrido le tomó casi la mitad de lo usual y ni por esas se le hizo más corto. Se bajó del caballo, lo ató al árbol y anduvo a paso acelerado hacia la puerta. Llamó, golpeando con los nudillos contra la madera,  y justo cuando impactó contra ésta, la plancha de madera se fue hacia el interior. No estaba cerrada y eso sí que le extrañó muchísimo. Se asomó a un interior devorado parcialmente por la penumbra y miró a los lados, afinando el oído a ver si escuchaba algún sonido extraño.

 

— ¿Hola? —preguntó el rubio, por asegurar si había alguien en el  lugar. No le respondió ni un alma, así que aprovechó aquello para adentrarse lentamente en la casa.

 

Había una fina capa de polvo por todas partes, prueba de que hacía unos días que no había nadie allí para encargarse de limpiarla. Se paseó por todas las habitaciones, lentamente, atento a cualquier posible ruido. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una pequeña mesita que había tirada en el recibidor y luego, en la habitación, que no había nada y todos los cajones estaban sacados y echados desordenadamente por la cama. Respiró hondo lentamente para calmar su angustia y no entrar en un estado similar al pánico, pero era complicado en ese momento. Si no fuera porque de repente escuchó un ruido en la puerta, seguramente se hubiera quedado ahí estático, cada vez más nervioso. Miró a su alrededor y cogió un palo que había a un lado y que usaban para correr las cortinas, que estaban altas. Lo usaría para defenderse de ser necesario. Lentamente, apoyando su peso de manera equilibrada sobre sus dos piernas, se fue moviendo hacia la fuente del sonido.

 

Notó que repentinamente había alguien a un lado, así que se apresuró a mover el palo y encararlo hacia la persona. No la golpeó porque ésta había blandido su arma, un puñal, y si trataba de darle entonces recibiría una herida también. Se quedaron ambos quietos y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que quien tenía delante no era otro que padre Diago. Prácticamente a la vez bajaron sus armas y suspiraron pesadamente.

 

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí, don Francis? —preguntó guardando al cinto el puñal, que había sacado de su vaina después de escuchar un sonido en aquel lugar que en teoría debería de estar vacío.

 

— Yo podría preguntar lo mismo, padre Diago. Casi me mata del susto. Me han llegado rumores muy raros de Antonio y he querido venir a verle para saber si las clases seguían, si se habían cancelado o si necesitaba algo. No dejo de estarle eternamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí este tiempo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por él, si lo necesita, pues no dudaré y no será molestia.

 

— Eres un buen hombre, un buen samaritano. Antonio regresó al que había sido su hogar, el monasterio, hace unos días, en un estado deplorable. Aunque se desprendió de Lorena, creo que ha sido más duro de lo que quiere admitir. No dejaba de ser su esposa y sentía algo por ella. Ha querido retomar voluntariamente las tareas que tenía antes e incluso ha tomado alguna más. Supongo que porque necesita ocupar su mente con algo para aceptar su situación. Es una pena lo de esta muchacha, porque parecía una esposa ideal. Pero la vida tiene estas cosas que no se pueden controlar.

 

— ¿Entonces cree que podremos continuar con las clases? Sé que debe sonar egoísta por mi parte que no deje de insistir en el tema, pero para mí es de vital importancia. No quiero volver a caer en la ignorancia, ni quiero que puedan tacharme de analfabeto jamás.

 

— Hagamos una cosa, hablaré con él cuando llegue al monasterio y mañana por la mañana pueden ambos salir al campo, leer y aprender en un ambiente menos viciado que el del monasterio. Tenemos visitantes que van a quedarse un par de días y no quiero importunar a ninguno. ¿Le parece?

 

Estaba ofreciéndole la oportunidad de verle y si lo decía él, no había nada de raro. Ya podía calmar su tono, su insistencia, para que quedara simplemente como esa persona que después de haber perseguido el conocimiento y haberlo alcanzado, no quería perderlo de vista. Asintió con la cabeza y Diago le sonrió. El monje no imaginaba que lo que más le impulsaba a continuar era el amor que sentía el rubio hacia su hijo. Tomó las manos del hombre de fe y no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño ilusionado frente la perspectiva de salir a corretear por el campo.

 

— Gracias, sois un hombre excepcional también y hacéis tanto bien por las personas... Espero poder pagaros algún día todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Mañana me tendréis allí, puntual. Ya le daré las gracias a don Antonio también.

 

Soltó sus manos y se sonrieron con cordialidad. A ratos Francis había pensado más de una vez que hubiera deseado tener un padre como Diago. Había encontrado en él más figura paternal que en el suyo, al cual no conocía. Con frases breves, ambos hombres se despidieron. Diago lamentaba no poderle ir a saludar como tocaba al día siguiente, pero la concentración de monjes, párrocos y otros hombres dedicados a la fe no se iba a preparar por sí sola.

 

Partieron sus caminos en direcciones opuestas y el visigodo pasó las siguientes horas anticipándose a lo que tendría lugar de mañana. En el monasterio, el objeto de su deseo estaba en una biblioteca, en el rincón más protegido, el cual había hecho su fuerte desde que había regresado. El trabajo se había incrementado de manera exponencial y a duras penas tenía tiempo para descansar. Se acostaba de madrugada, traduciendo las palabras de hombres a los que no conocía de nada, y se levantaba a las seis con los golpes sobre la puerta de su cuarto, que le obligaban a abandonar su lecho para desayunar con el resto de los monjes. Aunque lo intentó, jamás pudo luego echarse de nuevo a dormir ya que siempre había algo que limpiar, algo que regar, alguna tarea más que recibir. Estaba comiendo menos últimamente, triste, pensativo, sin saber cómo escapar. Diago solía tener ese efecto en él cuando le golpeaba o destrozaba sus ilusiones. Cuando éste regresó se presentó en la habitación de Antonio, que descansaba por la migraña tan fuerte que le había dado desde primera hora de la mañana. Cuando abrió la puerta y golpeó contra ésta, el joven romano saltó sobre la cama, con la cabeza martilleándole por el ruido que había provocado.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó por lo bajo, evitando mirarle durante demasiado rato seguido.

 

— Sólo vengo para que sepas que mañana tienes otras tareas que hacer. No puedes echar a perder la educación de don Francis simplemente porque tú no sabes llevar tu vida a buen puerto. Así que mañana, para que no estorbes, saldrás con él y tendréis vuestra clase como habitualmente. ¿Me has oído?

 

— Sí, claro que te he oído, padre. Mañana a primera hora iré a desayunar y después prepararé la clase.

 

— Y ya sabes, te hiciste daño tú solo. Lo que sea, pero menciona algo de mí y te arrepentirás como nunca antes te has arrepentido de algo. Además, ¿por qué no la preparas ahora en vez de dormir? No son ni las nueve de la noche. ¿Es que siempre has sido así de vago? Con razón nadie se fijaría en ti: sin ambiciones, sin nada que admirar, un patético intento de hombre.

 

Sus ojos verdes bajaron hasta enfocar el suelo. La misma cantinela de siempre: aprovechar cualquier oportunidad disponible para vejarle, para dejarle en ridículo y desarmado. Asintió levemente y se arrimó al borde de la cama. La sensación de sus pies contra el suelo, frío en contraste con la temperatura de su piel, le produjo un escalofrío que fue imperceptible a simple vista. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba tan mal aunque había estado peor, por heridas mucho más graves que las que tenía ahora.

 

— Gracias por avisarme de lo de mañana.

 

Anduvo lento, notando que le pesaban hasta las pestañas. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón que al parecer había almacenado ahí en su ausencia y se puso a preparar las partes que tratarían al día siguiente con Francis. Ni podía pensar en que sería la primera vez que se verían desde que todo lo de Lorena había sucedido. Le mortificaba lo lamentable de su estado físico. En algún momento perdió la conciencia sentado en el sillón y despertó con las primeras luces del alba. Aunque su cuerpo estaba entumecido, sí se encontraba mejor y la migraña había desaparecido. Eso dejó paso a un temor mayor: el encontrarse con Francis. Su padre le había dicho que, de pedirle explicaciones, alegara que había sido un accidente pero era más que consciente de que no iba a creerle. En el rato que faltaba, su mente no dejaba de funcionar a toda velocidad, buscando la manera de no dejarle ver desde un inicio cómo estaba.

 

Así pues, cuando ya la hora se acercaba, se puso encima de los hombros una túnica marrón y subió la capucha hasta que sus cabellos y parte de su frente estuvieron cubiertas. Puso la silla de montar, la ajustó, y subió al caballo. Agitó las riendas de Valiente y cuando abandonaron los establos, vio la silueta del visigodo. Lejos de acercarse lentamente, trotó en su dirección y le sobrepasó. El rubio entornó el rostro y le observó extrañado. ¿Era él? Hasta que no vio que agitaba el brazo y escuchó su voz llamarle, no estuvo seguro.

 

— Sígueme, ¡vamos al claro de siempre! —le gritó sin girarse siquiera.

 

Sí le extrañó ese comportamiento por parte del romano pero, a fin de cuentas, comprendía que quisiera alejarse lo antes posible de allí, pero minutos después un pensamiento no se le iba de la cabeza. Había algo raro y no podía decir el qué. Le pidió a Antonio que aminorara, pero él seguía trotando como si huyera. ¿Por qué iba tan cubierto? Jamás solía ir tan tapado, por mucho que lloviera o nevara. Le agradaba sentir el viento contra su piel y agitando su cabello corto. Así que, ¿por qué ahora iba tan cubierto? La falta de respuestas le molestó, así que gritó por encima del ruido de los cascos de caballo.

 

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué estamos corriendo tanto?! ¡Antonio, para de una vez! —exigió el rubio.

 

Aunque no lo viera, una expresión culpable atormentó el rostro del romano. Cierto, no se estaba comportando como era habitual, pero al no saber cómo iba a reaccionar prefería alejarse. También, con esa excusa, omitía que no deseaba darle explicaciones, al menos aún. Intentaba desesperado alargar ese momento, pero estaba claro que ya no podía prolongarlo más. Aminoró la marcha y se bajó del caballo, usándolo para ocultar su cara. Acarició su lomo mientras el rubio descendía del suyo. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en su espalda y ahora con más seguridad podía decir que le estaba rehuyendo. Se fue hacia él y le agarró del hombro derecho y le empujó un poco para que se girara y le observara. Mientras esto ocurría, le reprochó.

 

— ¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pas--?

 

Su frase no terminó, porque para ese entonces ya había podido ver a Antonio y eso le había dejado sin aliento. Tenía unas marcas moradas en el cuello, con la forma de grandes dedos y ojeras debajo de ambos ojos verdosos. Además tenía el labio cortado y ligeramente liliáceo. La expresión del joven de cabellos castaños era apenada, algo temerosa, seguramente de su reacción. Y es que, aunque él no fuera consciente, en sus facciones se reflejaban de manera progresiva los sentimientos que empezaban a comérselo por dentro. Balbuceó, sin llegar a decir nada, mientras su mano derecha se apartaba del hombro, se aproximaba a su rostro y rozó con miedo el corte del labio. Antonio se encogió ligeramente pero tampoco se apartó.

 

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó, falto de aliento. Hubo algo en su rostro que le indicó que le iba a engañar y negó y le interrumpió—. No, ni se te ocurra mentirme a estas alturas. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Es que ha sido Lorena? —esperó un segundo pero su amante no abría la boca y eso le enervó— . Antonio, quién. ¿Ha sido esa mala mujer?

 

— Mi... Ha sido mi padre. Se enteró de mi ruptura con Lorena y tenía predilección por esa mujer. Me ha mandado de regreso al monasterio y bueno... No es el colmo de la calma en este tipo de situaciones. Pero no me duele tanto como parece.

 

— Tu padre... ¿Tu padre te ha vuelto a pegar? ¿Por qué parece que le defiendes? ¡Mírate, por todos los dioses! Tienes el cuello marcado como si fueras un ternero que va a que le maten. Tienes el labio hinchado, estás más flaco y te ves pálido. ¡¿Cómo pretendes que me crea que todo está bien?!

 

— Te pido que confíes en mí. Sé que no es fácil, que yo estaría igual que tú, pero es una situación muy complicada y no puedo solucionarla de manera sencilla. Por favor, comprendo tu postura, pero no necesito que me regañes ahora mismo...

 

— Dime dónde está. Iremos a hablar con él y le diré cuatro cosas. Vergüenza le tendría que dar, pegar de esa manera a su hijo durante tanto tiempo. ¡Qué vergüenza de padre! Dime su nombre y dónde vive y vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas —sentenció Francis, que cada vez tenía la cabeza más caliente por la indignación que hervía en su interior.

 

— No digas tonterías, es una locura. ¿Cómo vas a ir a hablar con él? ¿Es que quieres que todo se complique más?

 

Un jadeo sorpresivo se escapó entre los labios de Antonio cuando, sin previo aviso, le agarró del brazo izquierdo a la altura del codo y lo elevó un poco para que se estuviera quieto y le mirara fijamente. Jamás le había visto tan enajenado, tan fuera de sí. Le estaba dando algo de miedo con ese comportamiento. Lo comprendía, ¿pero por qué no aceptaba su decisión sin más?

 

— ¿Por qué tiene que acabar así? Deja de ser tan terco y dímelo de una vez.

 

— ¡No voy a inmiscuirte en esto, Francis! ¡Es mi problema y yo decido si te lo cuento! No te pienso decir quién es, cómo se llama o dónde vive —le dijo con el corazón acelerado. Gritar no iba a arreglarlo, ya que quizás sólo le molestaba más, pero parecía la única manera en la que él podría sentirse en control de la situación de nuevo.

 

El rubio gruñó, frustrado, y levantó la otra mano para llevarla realmente al hombro de su compañero pero al ver la reacción de este, toda voluntad, enfado u otra emoción se desvaneció y sólo se quedó algo que pronto se parecía a la desolación. Lejos de identificar lo que iba a hacer con esa extremidad, el romano había alzado su propio brazo, había cubierto su cara con él y había ladeado el rostro, con los ojos cerrados. Se le partió el corazón al ver que su comportamiento había sido tal que había puesto nervioso a Antonio y le había inquietado tanto que había creído que iba a golpearle. Su voz sonó reseca, trémula, como si fuera una hoja que en cualquier instante se despedazará ante el peso de sus agobiantes emociones.

 

— Antonio, no voy a golpearte. Jamás te haría daño. ¿Por qué te...? Dioses. Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho pensar que podría llegar a hacer eso.

 

Para ese momento, el joven de cabello corto había bajado ya el brazo y antes de poder pensar mucho más allá, notó que el rubio le estrechaba y su mano izquierda se apoyaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza y sus dedos se enterraban en sus cabellos de color tierra. Los labios del rubio rozaron éstos un par de veces, cariñoso, terriblemente arrepentido por cómo se había comportado con él. Allí, el hispano por fin encontró la calma y reencontró en ese hombre a la persona a la que quería y por la que aguantaría cualquier tormenta que le cayera encima. No le importaba si su padre le amenazaba o incluso le golpeaba, porque si se encontraba con el rubio podía estar en paz.

 

Pero, aún así, esta vez el abrazo le estaba dejando en la boca un sabor amargo. Apretó las manos a su espalda, aferrando la ropa como si al soltarlas, él fuese a caer en las profundidades de un ardiente y desesperanzador infierno. En él había las ganas de hablar, la necesidad de contarle todo, de explicarle quién era ese hombre que le golpeaba, que le amenazaba y le atormentaba. Deseaba poder compartir ese peso que se hacía cada vez más complicado de cargar y que, entre los dos, sería más sencillo llevar. No obstante, aunque lo deseara, sus labios estaban sellados, su garganta se ocluía y le impedía emitir un sonido acerca de ese tema. Apoyó su cabeza contra la de su amante para que éste no fuera capaz de ver su expresión aterrorizada, la cual exclamaba pidiendo ayuda en silencio. Se odiaba por no poder ser sincero con él y, al mismo tiempo, le dejaba helado saber que a ese paso Francis nunca llegaría a comprenderle, continuaría admirando al buen padre Diago al que él tanto odiaba.

 

— Está bien, no tienes que contarme todo. Sólo quiero que sepas que cuando estés preparado aquí estaré para escucharte y ayudarte. Y si no quieres contármelo jamás, aceptaré tu decisión. Son tus problemas familiares, no puedo meterme si no quieres que lo haga y lo respeto. Pero recuerda que estoy aquí y que por ti soy capaz de mover montañas.

 

¡Dioses! ¿Cómo podía querer tanto a ese hombre? Era el mismo al que había aborrecido por pesado, al que había querido ahuyentar y que se había abierto camino hacia él de igual manera. Le apretó contra él y bajó el rostro hasta que la parte del mentón quedó enterrada en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro y parte de su cabellera rubia, que se había salido de ese lazo azul satinado que llevaba.

 

— Lo siento... —murmuró, arrepentido.

 

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Tienes razón y seguro que si me meto sin tu permiso te voy a dar más problemas. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa. Además, no puedo imponerte mi voluntad, no puedo obligarte a que me dejes formar parte de ello. Yo no soy tu padre, jamás te forzaría. Debería ser yo el que se disculpara de nuevo por comportarme de esa manera.

 

— Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo por lo bajo, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cabellera y parte de la nuca del hombre al que estrechaba—. Eso no ha cambiado, te quiero.

 

— Lo sé, Antonio.

 

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, mientras los dedos largos de Francis rozaban su espalda e intentaban calmarle. Era consciente de que el poseedor de la llave que liberaba todos esos amargos recuerdos era él. Sólo tenía que girarla, abrir la puerta y sería capaz de explicarle a su amante todo lo que había ocurrido, de revelarle la identidad de su padre. Se escudaba pensando en que no quería meterle en problemas, en que no quería ver en su cara la decepción y la tristeza cuando supiera que Diago no era el hombre modélico que él esperaba, pero la verdad distaba de ser esa. En el fondo, Antonio no quería sufrir más, no quería preocuparse más, no quería ser vulnerable totalmente ya que si le abandonaba, en ese momento no tendría nada más por lo que seguir adelante.

 

Había una brecha entre ellos. No era muy grande y por eso podían darse la mano, pero jamás estarían realmente juntos ya que aunque conociera gran parte de esa persona que se llamaba Antonio, había una porción de ésta que sería desconocida para él hasta que pudiera superar sus propios miedos. La pregunta no era cuándo eso ocurriría, más bien si sería capaz de pisar sobre ellos, con fuerza, para saltar al otro lado de ese alto muro que arrojaba la sombra del terror sobre él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es curioso esto del mundo del fanfic. Cuando escribes algo tenso, dramático, triste, la gente me dice que si sufren, lloran, que si necesitan ser felices. Así que intentas publicar algo fluff, feliz, y descubres que echan de menos lo triste y tiene peor acogida xD Es muy irónico.
> 
> Así que aquí viene este fic largo lleno de drama y sufrimiento, be warned. Este fic lo voy a ir publicando por Wattpad (estoy buscando si hay un sitio mejor donde publicar porque aquí el feedback es muy itinerante. Y sí, sé que estoy en un pair considerado rare, pero meh) y seguramente allí actualizaré antes que aquí. 
> 
> Sobre el título, tiene diversos sinificados y seguirá teniendo relación con diferentes momentos del fic.
> 
> ¡Eso es todo por esta vez!
> 
> Nos leemos~
> 
> Miruru


End file.
